Walking Down the Aisle ( A FSOG Wedding Story)
by hollylikes2write
Summary: This a story about the journey of Ana and Christian to their wedding day, there will ups and downs. I would suggest reading Lessons in Texas (The story of husband number 3). It will clear up some conversations... This story is now complete. Please keep a look out for the sequel 'The Journey To Happiness' *I do not own any of these Characters!*
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

**GRACE POV**

**June 18****th****, 2011**

I am dictating patient chart notes, while sitting in the quiet comfort of my home office. I was pulled away from work so frantically yesterday, that I am trying to play "catch up" this morning. My voice is thick from the many tears of grief and joy from yesterday's emotional journey from worry too reunion. The entire world was waiting along with my family, for news on the fate of my youngest son, Christian. Hours passed after the discovery that his helicopter went missing somewhere between Vancouver and Seattle. My soul was slowly crushed with each tick of the clock. It was the longest day of my life. Never had I felt fear or worry like that before. It was as if part of my heart was with Christian, wherever he may be. I've never felt so helpless; my entire being ached. I am ashamed to say, that I dreaded the worst. A world without one of my children would destroy me. I prayed, begged and bargained with God. Thankfully he was listening to me.

As deep in grief and my own inner turmoil, I felt my heartbreak more than I thought possible while watching his darling girlfriend, Ana, last night. She was in such emotional shock I was afraid that if we had to wait much longer for news I would need to call our friend and psychiatrist, Dr. John Flynn, to treat her. When Christian finally made his way home, I was initially angry that he didn't think to stop to call any of us, as though he didn't expect us to worry! But after watching him act so loving with his Ana, and the several hugs he gave me after I waited 24 years for just one, all that anger was forgiven. He was alive, safe, blissfully happy and deeply in love with Anastasia Steele. What more could a mother want for her son?

I take a breath and take in my surrounding right now. I remember the first time I saw this room, my own private home office. It was a gift from my children and husband. Everything from the rustic white furniture, to the dark wood floors and soft yellow walls I love. Of course Christian added thousands of dollars of technology, Elliot added the structural components, such as an added an en suite bathroom, built in shelves and book cases and laid new oak floors, Mia added the aesthetic properties like my favorite art pieces, and other treasures and Carrick framed and hung hundreds of family photos taken throughout the years. There are some days where I spend hours in this room, just looking at the photos and remember the different events where each one was taken. Earlier today I added a photo of Christian and Ana from last Saturdays 'Coping Together Ball'. After last night I have no doubt, that Ana will remain a permeant fixture in the Grey family.

I knew the night of the ball that Christian was in love. I have never seen him more at ease with anyone then he was with Ana that evening. He danced, acted his age, participated in the auction where he bid $100,000 just for the privilege of having the first dance with Ana. I hope their romance is like a fairytale. Christian and Ana deserve happiness after the life struggles they both endured. I went to church last Sunday and my only prayer was that Ana and Christian continued to be as in love as I witnessed at the ball; this prayer too may have been answered. I witnessed last night how even in the week since the ball their love had grown. I can't say I ever saw the day that Christian would be in love, but now that I have witnessed it I am astounded by the change in him.

I will never forget the day I met Ana for the first time. It wasn't the day that Elliot had tricked me into visiting Christian's apartment on a lie that he was ill. That's just what I let her and my sons believe; no, it was years ago. I know at some point I will have to reach out to her father, Ray, to discuss how or if we should broach Ana with the truth. Perhaps we shouldn't. After all, it might not be beneficial to remind her of that awful time in her life. Clearly, she has worked hard to overcome that period, and she is very well adjusted now. I knew when I first met her she was a strong young woman, and it appears she still is. I let my mind wander to that small hospital six years ago…

_June 2__nd__, 2005_

_"__Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, thank you so much for agreeing to help us out on such short notice." I take the extended hand of Dr. Timothy Ryan, hospital administrator for the Gig Harbor area. "Dr. Ryan, please just Dr. Trevelyan, it's already a mouthful. I'm delighted to be here it is no trouble at all! Joan is a dear friend, when she told me the news of her father's passing; I was pleased to be able to offer my help until she returns." _

_For two weeks I will be covering for my colleague of many years, Dr. Joan Boyd, our paths have crossed several times in our tenures as leading pediatricians in the Pacific Northwest. In that time we've developed camaraderie in our shared interest. When she called to ask for my help I was only too happy to agree. My husband would be spending the next several weeks preparing for a large trial and Mia, my 14 year old daughter is with my parents vacationing in Florida. My eldest son, Elliot, is in Spokane working on a housing development for a university. While my middle child Christian is working, he's always working. At least that's what I assume; he has not been on speaking terms with any of us since the fight over his departure from Harvard at Christmas. I feel a pang in my heart as I remind myself of the awful falling out we had; I don't know if he will ever speak to us again. When Joan called, it just happened that I was taking my yearly summer sabbatical from my position at the Seattle Children's Hospital. With everyone gone I've been very bored and a little stir crazy. This is a welcome distraction. _

_While the hospital ran quite efficiently there wasn't a huge demand for my services, until I received a call from the Emergency Room advising that the attending physician wanted to admit a 15 year old girl with head trauma who was on her way from Montesano. After reviewing her file and chart notes I was more concerned with her diet then with the hairline skull fracture and subsequent concussion, though that certainly wasn't to be ignored. According to the EMT report, the injury occurred during a custody exchange. My new patient Miss Anastasia R. Steele became distraught, passed out and hit her head on a cement walkway. It was her blood pressure that was too low and heart rate that was too high after she had awoken from her fainting spell that concerned the first responders; that along with her head injury prompted them to insist that medical treatment and evaluation was necessary. Unfortunately I have seen many patients throughout the years with injury or illness due to custody exchanges and battles. Parents who take their anger at each other out on their children infuriate me. As frustrating as it is sometimes, I know I must be impartial and treat the poor girl that is now resting down the hall._

_"__Nurse Trudy, is our new patient ready for me?" I ask to the head pediatric nurse. I am impressed with Trudy, she is perhaps in her late twenties but she is excellent rapport with children and her staff seems to respect her a great deal. She has beautiful dark skin, with kind dark eyes and an artfully styled mess of hair. While she is the model of professionalism and competency; she wears silly scrubs with cartoon characters, her curly hair is in pigtails and she has the most beautiful smile that I haven't seen falter. She would fit in very well at the children hospital, but I suspect this smaller facility needs her more than we do. _

_"__She is Dr. Trevelyan, such a sweet girl. Her father is worried sick I'm afraid. He wouldn't leave her side while she was being examined and was pacing outside radiology while they did X-rays." Trudy said matter-of-factly._

_"__Is her mother with her as well?" Trudy shakes her head making the curls of her hair bounce; her face is grimaced in disgust. "According with the EMT's, she didn't want her brought in at all, she believes that she was exaggerating her condition for attention." Trudy rolls her eyes. I sympathize with her; it's just simply impossible to fake a cracked skull._

_"__Thank you Trudy, please have a food tray ready for her. I'll want her to eat as soon as we've talked. I'm pretty sure she hasn't had a good meal for a while based on these labs." I know I will have to have an awkward conversation with Miss Steele; she is at the age where young women start to develop eating disorders; with the stress in her life it wouldn't surprise me if this were the case. Hopefully she has a strong support system, but based on the reason she's here I'm not optimistic. Though from what Trudy has said her father does seem quite devoted._

I snap out of my reverie and look at the photo of her and Christian at last weekend's charity gala. I didn't know the sweet girl I treated that day several years ago, would become such an important facet in the life of my son. She saved him from his cold miserable life. He is beyond successful professionally becoming a multi-billionaire before today his 28th birthday. For all that money and all his toys and accomplishments, he was profoundly lonely and so disgruntle. Since he met Ana, he's become a new loving person. He's acting his age and now seems alive for the first time in many years. He has tried harder the last year to become more involved with us, his family. But, it's only been since Ana came in to his dark life where he's never allowed any of my family in. He had punished himself to self-imposed exile. From the first time I saw them together I saw a profound change in him. The love I witnessed between them last night was so palpable; I truly believe Christian has found his soul mate.

I went above my normal duty to help Ana and her father, by enlisting the help of my husband, Carrick, to find a pro-bono family lawyer. I hated the idea that the lovely girl I was treating would be in the custody of an uncaring mother and convicted rapist. I knew instinctually that Ana would be safe with her father. When I talked to Ray privately about assisting him, I could tell he was a proud man. I almost expected him to refuse, but what solidified my belief that Ray truly loved and wanted to protect his daughter, was that he willing except my offer. His words I believe were 'I don't expect hand-outs, but I'd take any help you offer if it means I can keep my daughter safe.' The only other time I felt so strongly for a patient was when I was treating a four year old Christian and decided my husband and I needed to adopt him, and give him a loving family even though he was a so broken.

A few months after Ana had been discharged, I was sitting at a Coping Together board meeting, and it was brought to my attention that a donation had been given along with a note addressed to me. It read simply: _'Dear Dr. Trevelyan: Annie and I will never be able to repay the kindness you showed us during the hardest few days of her life. But this is a small way to thank you.'_ It wasn't a large donation but, it was a special one. I didn't think I'd ever see that girl again and now here she is irrevocably in love with my son.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Good News

**Chapter 2: Some Good News **

**GRACE POV**

**June 18****th****, 2011**

As I'm wrapping up my work from yesterday, I can hear Mia buzzing around the house with the catering staff and directing Gretchen, our housekeeper, on chores that need to be completed. In one way it's a blessing to have Mia home from Paris where she was studying under a renowned chef. She's very domestic and always stays on top of the house and social events. Ah, but she is our princess and on occasion she can be a bit tyrannical, much like Christian. My beloved daughter has taken the _almost tragedy_ of yesterday and has used it as an opportunity to throw Christian a blowout birthday bash. Offhand I believe there will be about 40 guests. A year ago Christian would be furious with his sister if he discovered how many people were invited to our family home this evening, but in lieu of yesterday's events and Ana, I suspect he will be more accommodating tonight.

I have avoided most of the overwhelming amount of calls I've received since yesterday when Christian's disappearance made national news. The only contact I've made is with close family and our dear friends, Janine and Lance, who are like family. Most people have called just once or sent a text or email to offer their well wishes. I will send thank you notes out next week, but the ordeal is so fresh I don't feel like I could make it through the messages without breaking down. The only one who has been annoyingly persistent in calling is another family friend, Elena Lincoln. I dreaded our talk; she has been peculiarly nasty since last weekend at the _Coping Together Ball_. I have my suspicions as to why, being demoted from the head table probably irritated her, but I just didn't have room for her there. The more I think about it the more hurt I get. I question her true motives, are we friends or is she using me for my connections in to Seattle society, as many acquaintances has accused her of in the past? The whole thing is ridiculous; surely she should understand that my Ana, my son's girlfriend should be sitting at our table. After last night I am just not sure I have energy for her try to guilt me yet again.

Carrick gathered the family at Christian's penthouse hoping we would all feel better if we heard the incoming reports collectively; that way we had each other for support. Poor Carrick was trying so hard to be the rock last night, but when Elena showed up uninvited and demanded Jason Taylor, Christians Personal Security Advisor, to allow her access to the apartment, Carrick's irritation showed through. It took Jason, Luke Sawyer (Ana's Personal Security) and Carrick several minutes to get Elena to leave. I didn't hear the conversation, but Carrick confided later that she had started to become quite nasty and made one too many disparaging remarks about Ana; Sawyer became livid and it took Taylor and Carrick to calm him down. We were all stressed out last night; I think that little blunder can be easily overlooked. Elena's drama is the last thing any of us needed. All three typically stoic men came back fuming when they returned from their conversation with her. I suppose I should be grateful I didn't hear it.

When I finally called her this morning, she was livid that Christian didn't call her last night. Frankly, I don't know why she had the expectation that he would. Christian I'm sure had several hundred people express their concern, but I believe he was more focused on Ana then anything or anyone else. While we have opened our home to Elena over the years for holidays and social events, so she wouldn't be alone and while we've been friends for several years, she isn't family or as close as Janie and Lance. I would have assumed she could understand the emotional exhaustion that was last night.

Discovering Christian was safe was such a relief I just wanted to go home and forget the whole awful day. I just didn't have the energy to speak to anyone especially Elena who seems jealous of everyone and it simply does not look well on a woman of her age. I've also noticed lately that she has become quite manipulative, but mostly I just absolutely **hate** the way she speaks about Ana. To my knowledge they haven't even met. The way she implied that Ana was some type of gold-digger right to my face as I watched my son dance with his darling girl at the ball, it nearly ruined my night! Carrick has never liked her, but it has only been recently that she's grated my nerves. Our conversation this morning was exhausting. I really want to ask her not to attend the party tonight but perhaps she will see Ana, and realize why we are all so crazy for her.

_"__Good morning Elena… I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls, text and emails. I was quite preoccupied last night. I'm sure you've heard by now that Christian has safely returned." I try to sound contrite but my irritation is seeping through I'm sure._

_"__Grace! I honestly didn't think you'd bother to call this morning, or at all. It was made clear by your husband that my worry last night wasn't welcome. Honestly, I was devastated that you thought so little of me that you did not allow me in Christian's building to be supportive. I am quite hurt. Christian hasn't even responded to me! I'm beginning to feel as though I have done something to upset you." _

_I grit my teeth, and try to calm myself before responding; "Elena, as Carrick explained to you last night, we really didn't want any more people with us. We had each other for support; and poor Mia and Ana were so distraught! Our family just wanted to keep our privacy last night, you should understand that." I will not apologize to her, which is what I suspect she is waiting for. "Also it's not just Christian's apartment anymore, and we didn't' want our poor Ana overwhelmed with adding more people into her home!" I hear an irritated gasp and frown. Apparently this is news to her, and I'm not quite sure why she should care. Christian and Elena have a business relationship but she's acting as though my son needed to clear his romantic life by her first. She doesn't know what it is like to be a mother, but you'd think she could as least see my perspective. I didn't need her snide remarks or mischief._

_"__So you include Anastasia as family above me now, Grace?" The sneer over Ana's name didn't go unnoticed. Ever since her normal place at our table at the Ball was given to Ana; she has been pea green with envy. It hasn't just been comments to me, she attempt to enlist Janie in her campaign to discredit Ana. It's absurd the way she acts; like she has some proprietorship on Christian since he is a silent partner in her salon business. I don't know why she seems so suspicious of Ana. Certainly Ana has done nothing to warrant it. Christian has confided in me, that he had to pursue Ana quite aggressively before she would even agree to a first date. "Well who in your family was permitted to grieve with you? Honestly it's Ana this, Ana that, Ana's great… hrmph… it's getting so old!" she gives a dramatic sigh, I want to slap her._

_"__I do include Ana as family; she is responsible for the good in Christian lately. Carrick and I simply adore her!" I snap back. Honestly, how could a grown woman like Elena be so petty? "Besides, like I said she is living with Christian now, I didn't want to overwhelm her with too many people and since you asked… Elliot's girlfriend and her brother, who Mia has been spending time with lately, were also there. Oh… and a friend of Ana's who was in town bringing some artwork up that Christian had purchased and of course, Sawyer, Taylor and Gail." I know I sound short tempered but her voice is just so confrontational, I don't know what her problem is. _

_"__So she has already convinced him to support her? I thought he was smarter than that. Perhaps I should speak to him. He's being quite naïve about this girl isn't he? I hope she doesn't trick him and get pregnant, Christian could never be a father." She scoffs at the thought but my blood is boiling! How dare she?! Christian is happier now than I have ever seen him. He allowed Ana to touch him! Something I never thought I would witness but then he also gave out hugs freely last night, without any visible sign of fear. I should end this call before I start yelling. She has me all riled up. I want to yell at her that Ana is working to support herself and Christian has told me that she hates when he spends money on her but it's just not Elena's business. Christian isn't a fool and it's his money to spend as he desires. Frankly I believe he will ask her to quit working eventually, it's not as though she needs to, but like me I think she's working because it's her passion. _

_"__You will do no such thing Elena! Our FAMILY adores Ana! Carrick and I consider Ana a daughter. She's not a gold-digger by any stretch of the imagination, if that's what you are trying to imply, AGAIN! They love each other very much…" I hear her scoff but I continue, "…at any rate, I hope you don't upset her or him tonight at the party, Mia has worked very hard on making this a special night and we have so much to celebrate. I have to go Elena. I'll see you tonight, but only if you are able to reign in your unwarranted dislike for MY sons' girlfriend." I click the house phone off without waiting for a reply._

I now want to un-invite her more than ever just thinking about that conversation, as tacky as that would be. I just don't want any drama to distract attention away from Christian. I am mentally debating on if I should call her back and tell her not to come when my phone plays a dedicated ringtone, to alert me that Christian is calling. I answer my cell after a cleansing breath, and then wish Christian a Happy Birthday. Just knowing he's here and safe for his birthday makes me emotional. It's so terrible knowing how close he was to never being able to see this day. I almost breakdown in tears again when I consider the possibility that he may not have returned, but miraculously I hold it together.

"Thank you Mother, I have something I want to tell you, and then a huge favor to ask you. Do you have some time to talk?" He sounds so serious! Oh, I hope nothing's wrong!

"Is Ana alright? She was so distraught last night Christian, she loves you so much." I wipe a solo tear from my eye and attempt to pull myself together. I can sense his smile over the phone. "I think you have found a very special girl, darling!"

"And I love her Mother; the thought of her is what got me through yesterday. I'm lucky, I don't know what I've done to deserve her love, but I'm glad for whatever the reason is." I gasp I've never had such a candid conversation with Christian he seem absolutely enthralled. Oh I hope they are as happy as Carrick and I are. "So this is about Ana, but it's not bad, it's actually really great news. But before we talk about that I just wanted to say again that I am so sorry for making everyone worry yesterday." I know that Christian and Ana have only been together a few months… but if he tells me what I think he's about to say I could die today as a happy woman. I wait for him to continue…

"Aside from Ana's father you're the first person I've told. I asked Ana to marry me earlier this week and last night, well technically today I guess. She said yes! It was my birthday present." He laughs, but I'm sobbing, I don't think Christian has ever made me this happy before; not when he spoke the first time, when he mastered the piano or even when he was accepted into Harvard! I listen to him talk because I simply can't make words quite yet. "We're engaged Mom! I did it right though and called her father, who gave us his blessing. I know it's been a quick courtship, but Mother I have never wanted anyone else. I never will want anyone else; Ana has given me my life back. I feel free with her. It's amazing." He takes a deep breath, and I just keep sobbing. Never in a million years would I believe that my youngest son would be engaged on this same day last year. Ana has changed him so much, I couldn't be happier. And he's sharing this news with me? It takes me a few more moments to collect myself to talk.

"Mom, please don't cry! I hope they are _happy_ tears? Ana has been educating me on women crying when their happy." Christian states matter-of-factly. It makes me laugh.

"Oh Christian I am so very happy for you! I am so touched you shared this with me! After last night, I already feel as though Ana is a daughter! Oh Christian…" I'm crying happy tears and I can sense Christian's relief.

"Well I have one more thing to ask, I didn't really give her the proposal she deserves. You know I'm not very 'hearts and flowers.' Hell, I didn't even have a ring to give her. So tonight after the party winds down, I thought I could sneak off and surprise her with something over the top romantic and a ring. What do you think?"

"Oh Christian how thoughtful, what can I do to help?" I'm finding my composure but I just can't wait to hug my future daughter tonight.

"Well I have a florist coming to decorate the boat house, so could you let them in, without Mia snooping? Also, I will send Taylor over with her ring. It was ready yesterday… I think I did a fantastic job in selecting it; but now it's burning a hole in my pocket and I'm worried I'll blow the second proposal by just handing it to her. I just want to eliminate temptation. You know I don't have much willpower when it comes to Ana." He sounds so excited, I'm a blubbering mess! I think I've cried more tears in the last 24 hours then I have in my entire life!

"Oh my darling son, I'm so happy that you shared this with me! You know if you were Mia or Elliot, I would tell you to wait awhile see how things pan out living together; but I know you, Christian and your entire life you have gone with your gut and you've never failed. So I am 100% on board with you! Oh I'm going to have another daughter! So yes, yes…I'll let the florist do whatever they need to do, and I'll have the ring in the boat house waiting for you. How about some chilled champagne? Do you have a preference?" I think he's relieved that I am willing to help him, I know asking for help isn't Christian's strong suit, which only proves to me that he indeed wants to make tonight special.

I hear his chuckle, "I'll send Taylor with some Bollinger, but instead of flutes… I know this is going to sound weird… but instead of champagne flutes, could you put out teacups?" I hear a little embarrassment in his voice so I am sure there is a story behind that but whatever Christian wants I will make sure he gets. But I have to ask "Teacups?" I hear him laugh again, for a moment I think he's deciding on if he should tell me, and finally he does; "I know it's weird, but one of our first dates, the night she graduated actually, she and Kate were in the middle moving and all their belongings had already been packed up, but I brought over a Bollinger to celebrate her commencement and all she had unpacked were teacups. So now it's a little joke between us."

Now I really am sobbing delighted tears "Ah that is so sweet Christian! She will be touched that you remember! Now tell me! Will you be announcing the happy news tonight? I don't know if I can keep it a secret any longer than that! And you know I'm going to tell your Dad as soon as we hang up." I'm not sure if he can make out what I'm saying but his laugh is like the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

"Yeah, I think since tonight will be close friends and family it will be safe to make the announcement. I just don't want the media to get wind of it and start hounding her." He takes a big sigh, "Mom, thank you for helping me, I love you so much. How you were there for everyone last night… especially Ana, I have a great mother. Ana said she fell apart, but you and Mia kept her from breaking. I don't know how I am so blessed to have you as a mother and Ana as my future wife but thank god. I love you both so much." I gasp, and tears start anew. Christian doesn't often tell people he loves them, in fact I think it's been years since he's said those words to me, but I have to change the subject or I'll never get my puffy eyes concealed.

"Christian would you and Ana stay tonight? I'd love to have a family brunch tomorrow after church, don't worry I don't expect you to attend, Elliot and Kate are already planning on sleeping over. This way you and Ana can have a few drinks and relax. It would make your mother very happy!" After a little pleading Christian agrees, and I continue to gush on for a few minutes and then hang-up. I am so happy to have Ana as a daughter; I already love her, how could I not?

I'll invite her out to lunch next week and we can talk about what she wants for the wedding, I'm not sure if the relationship she had with her mother has been healed, but I know she had moved from Washington. I want Ana to know that she's not alone; if she wants me I'll be with her every step of the way. Oh god! I've never been so thankful and I would never have suspected Christian to have a soft side. I hope Ana will allow me to be part of the wedding planning. I don't want to overstep my place, but the fact that it's my first child to marry and that it's Christian has me positively giddy. _Oh I hope tonight goes off without a hitch!_ I run down the hall yelling for Carrick, when he finally can get me to slow down and tell him the news he is crying too. He picks me up and swings me around. "Ana is the best thing that's happened to this family Grace!" To that I have to agree.


	3. Chapter 3: A Discovery

**Chapter 3: A Discovery**

**KATE POV**

**June 18****th****, 2011**

I am going to kill Christian-fucking-Grey with my bare hands! After reading that email today it took all my self-restraint not to march over to his swanky penthouse and throttle him! What kind of sexual pervert has Ana got herself messed up with?! I'm furious. I can't even begin to contemplate what that email I found was referring too but just some of the sexual acts I read disgusted me. Some I hadn't even heard of! Ana was a virgin six weeks ago now she's in a serious relationship with a sexual sadist. I'm going to destroy him. I've vowed to protect Ana; over my dead body is this going to continue. I can only imagine what type of perversion he has already exposed her to.

I might lose Elliot; the thought nearly breaks my resolve. We fell in love in Barbados. I could see him in my life through the next 50 years. I don't want to come between him and his family. I have to though Ray and Ana are _MY_ family; they spend almost every holiday with us. For four and half years it's been my duty to protect Ana. She's like a sister more than a roommate or best friend. We've never had secrets – ever, well not until **he** started popping up everywhere! My parents adore her and Ethan treats her like a second baby sister. What's worse is I can't tell anyone I found this email. It would humiliate Ana and I would never, ever do that! _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! What that fuck am I supposed to do?!_

I'm waiting for Elliot to pick me up from my apartment. I don't even know if Ana is living here or not. I don't think she is. Elliot and I are supposed to be spending the night at the family home in Bellevue, but my confrontation with Christian may break Elliot and I up before the nights through. I debate if I should just drive myself just so I have an easy escape. No… No. My relationship with Elliot and Christian's perversions are mutually exclusive. At least I hope that's true. I just need to find Ana and Christian in a private setting and find out what the fuck he's playing at. I knew there was something suspicious about him. I fucking knew it!

I growl as I look in the mirror to do last minute touch ups to my makeup. I think I look hot. I'm wearing a red designer skintight bandage dress, and black skyscraper heals. Too pull the whole outfit together I'm wearing chandelier earrings, a ring, necklace and bracelet in with onyx adornment. My curly strawberry-blond hair is piled high on my head with ringlets hanging haphazardly. I might have to be a bitch tonight but at least I'll look good yelling! I spray some perfume and grab my black clutch and wrap and my overnight bag just in case I do decide to stay.

I hear the intercom buzz and I know its Elliot. "I'll be down in a second Elliot." I know I sound short with him and I should have let him up. Part of me wonders if Elliot knew that his brother was/is a sexual deviant. It's almost impossible to comprehend. We talked about how innocent Ana is. He convinced me to let Christian take her home the night she got drunk at the bar. Surely he wouldn't allow all that if he knew my friend might be in danger.

Last night before Elliot called with the news that his brother was missing, Ana was telling me how much she loved Christian Grey. Loved! I can't judge her I've known Elliot in less time than she's known Christian, and I'm in love. God this email is fucking with my head! I just need to get it over with tonight! I won't be able to rest until I do. Maybe it's just some joke I don't get, maybe it was just kinky teasing… I can't just forget that I saw it though. Not when it comes to Ana. The trip to Bellevue didn't take very long, Elliot has been trying to engage me in conversation but my voice has been clipped and I've been giving him one word responses. I'm afraid if I start talking I'll spew all my unwanted knowledge out and I don't want to humiliate Ana that way.

It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful the Grey family home is. I grew up in wealth, but nothing like the Grey's. It's breathtaking really. When we pull into the beautiful Grey Estate I notice that there are quite a few cars here, more than I anticipated. "Elliot I thought you said it was just a few family friends and your grandparents?" I'm perplexed Elliot told me a dozen times last night that Christian hates when people make a fuss over his birthday.

"Yeah, Babe - all bets are off when Mia is in charge. Looks like your parents are here too!" Elliot is amused but I'm irritated it would be a lot easier to confront Ana and the Sadist if there weren't so many people here to see him. _ARGH_! "Kate is something wrong Baby? You've been acting pissed all night… what is it?" Although we've parked he hasn't made a move to exit the car.

"Just jetlag I think… and then after last night." I take a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about your family and Ana." This isn't a lie I just omitted some details as to why I was worried. But it pacifies him for now. He gets out and opens my door. Now that I have taken the time to appreciate him, he looks simply edible in a dark dinner jacket and slacks; he's wearing a fitted black shirt and no tie. Elliot's blond hair is a mop of curls that is blowing wildly in the wind. I kiss his cheek and he leads me into the mansion. First to great us is Carrick who is in an expensive dark grey suit. Next is Grace who is wearing an elegant taupe short-sleeve cocktail dress. She is as always exquisitely dressed. I don't think Grace likes me very much. She has never said anything to me directly. But last night she was fawning over Ana but she didn't even offer me a hello. I shake off that thought; she was probably too worried about Christian and became distracted.

Elliot takes my hand and walks me to the large living room. Mia clinks a spoon against her champagne flute to make an announcement. I look around the room to find familiar faces, my parents are sitting across from me and I smile at them. Elliot really hit it off with my family, I'm so relieved! It also turns out that Grace and my mother have worked on several different charity boards. I recognize some faces, but one sticks out at me. An older fake blonde is literally glaring at me. She looks so hostile. I know she's wearing an expensive dress, but she's wearing all black, not a stich of color. She's like a 'rich-snobby-goth' I can't imagine her interacting with Graces circle but hmm…whatever I guess. I wonder what her deal is, just as I'm about to ask Elliot Mia starts talking, I smile at Mia she's so fun, if not a little immature.

"Thank you all for coming! Today my family, will not only be celebrating Christian's 28th birthday, but also his safe passage home last night with Ros…" she tips her champagne to an attractive red head. I learned last night that Ros has been the COO of GEH since the beginning. I hadn't expected Ros to be female though. I wonder if this makes Ana jealous. I'll have to ask Elliot for details later. I look back at the fake blond; she's appraising me I think. God what is her deal? She just doesn't seem like someone Grace would associate with. I miss part of what Mia is saying but I catch the tail end "… we will be serving dinner buffet style after Christian arrives, he should be here any moment with Ana! Please enjoy the evening and thank you so much for being here!"

Mia is adorable, so different from Ana or I; but at the same time so complimentary. She's just so fun and spunky; I could see us becoming friends. She is very fashion forward the hot pink frock she's wearing I'd find a little risqué but she pulls it off beautifully. Ethan has taken her out a few times; I wish my brother would just come clean and tell people the truth, dating girls just to keep up the illusion has got to be exhausting. Ana and I will have to talk to him; I don't want Mia to get hurt and she seems to be enjoying his company hopefully she understands it's just going to be a friendship there. _Just great one more thing to worry about! Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

While everyone returns to their mingling Grace approaches me, "Kate you look stunning! I heard you had a lovely trip!" She's smiling at me and I feel myself relaxing and smiling back. "I wanted to apologize for not having a moment or two with you last night, I was such a mess! I thought perhaps next week Ana, Mia, you and I could meet up for dinner?" I'd love to spend time with you both!" For a moment I'm speechless, thankfully my mother steps in for a hug. "Hello Dede!" Grace and my mom must me closer than I realized not to many people in her social circle call her by her pet name. "We were just discussing a girl's night; it would be lovely if you could come out with us!" Grace seems genuinely delighted by the idea, perhaps I've got her all wrong. I'll go to dinner with Ana and my mother there I'm sure everything will be okay. I don't know why I'm so nervous around Grace. I just am. Before I can confirm my plans the Blond Bimbo enters the conversation.

"What's this about a girl's night Grace?" It was a simple enough question but she makes it sound snide. I instantly don't like her… at all. I look at Grace her lips are pursed. I don't think Blond Bimbo will be getting an invitation. "Elena, I'd like to introduce you to Diane and Katherine Kavanagh. You've probably seen some of Mrs. Kavanaghs work; she's an excellent couture designer. In fact my Coping Together Gala dress was designed for me by Dede; and I think we can all agree it was stunning! This is her lovely daughter, Kate who is dating Elliot; she's our little Ana's best friend as well. Kate, Dede this is Elena Lincoln." Grace smiles at my mother and I. "The _three_ of us were just making plans for a girl's get together with Mia and Ana next week." I feel as though she's sending a pretty clear message to this Elena that she had interrupted to this conversation, the tension in the air could be sliced with a knife.

"Oh a friend of Ana's and you're dating Elliot? How interesting that you both managed to snag up two wealthy and successful brothers." I didn't imagine the implication in her voice, as I saw Grace bristle, thankfully Blond Bimbo is making her exit, or I may have say something that would embarrass both Grace and my mother. "Well Grace, just let me know when your 'girl's night' is! You could come to the salon, my treat!" she walks off with a flourish, but not before slipping in some more venom, "I'm anxious for Christian to get here; Ana must have been keeping him away from returning messages." I don't like the malice she has in her voice. It's almost as if she's inviting one of us to talk shit about my best friend, before I can say anything my mother grabs my hand. I guess she knew where this conversation was headed, me bitch slapping her.

Discovering that none of us had anything but positive feedback on Ana we watch Elena saunter off, I half suspect she's either parking her broom or removing it from her surgically altered ass. "Ugh Grace, I know you and Elena Lincoln are friends, but she is such a horrible bitch, and my god has she never heard of color?!" leave it to my mother to state the obvious. To my surprise Grace giggles and gives my mother a wink. I see Carrick headed to the front door. Christian and Ana have arrived. It's time to put on my game face and do some confrontation.


	4. Chapter 4: A Reflection

**Chapter 4: A Reflection**

**Ana POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

It's just after 4:30am, I just woke despites my exhaustion from last night's events. I am lying next to my sleeping fiancé Christian Grey in his childhood bedroom at his parent's grand estate in Bellevue. His hard body is encasing mine tightly. We are clinging to each other for the comfort the other brings. I've never felt as safe as I do when I am in Christian's arms at night. Yet, I can't help but worry about how the party played out. I think I had every emotion a body can produce through the evening, but in the end I'm here with Christian. This is where I need to be, where I want to be. He's my more. I was nervous when we arrived this evening. We were under the impression that we were having a quiet family dinner with perhaps a few friends to celebrate his 28th birthday, his survival from his near death Friday and to make the announcement of our engagement.

However, the small intimate affair we were expecting had been replaced by 50-60 people, most of whom I've never met; it didn't matter though as long as Christian was safe with me I would have gone anywhere and celebrated with anyone. It's still so surreal to know that I am his fiancée, his future wife, he will be my husband! I took a few days to answer and I'm glad I took that time, because now I know beyond any doubt, that this is what we both want. For a few moments after he made the announcement, making it truly official, all I felt was pure bliss. His family and friends passed me around for hugs and kisses and we were congratulated by (almost) everyone. Christian looked so proud. I still don't get what he could possibly see in me, but I do believe he loves me, and I without any reservation love him unconditionally.

While the party was in full swing, Christian excused himself to talk with Grace and I was trapped in the Greys formal dining room with Elena 'The-Bitch-Troll' Lincoln. She's pure evil and last night Christian and Grace saw it. Oh Grace, I can't imagine her heartache. Well I guess I can, because I hate her for what she put Christian through, as well, but how she discovered their affair, my heart hurts for her. I think what has always bothered me the most is that he believes she helped straighten out his life, and he does not, or is incapable of acknowledging what she is: a rapist, a pedophile, disgusting. Tonight there was no mistaking that he saw her vindictiveness and her cruelty, I don't know if he still gives her credit for making him responsible, maybe she did. But we will never know because she robbed him of the ability to have his own childhood and positive life experiences for 6 years. Personally, I believe that he is too determined as an individual, to ever fail at anything. This is something we will have to work through when he's ready. I can't express the relief I feel that he has decided to cut all ties with that witch. She won't leave him alone though, I know that. I also, suspect she will not allow our engagement to proceed peacefully.

This morning we are going to church with the Grey family and then having brunch. Mia has already declared that we will look through every wedding magazine ever published. I smile at the thought. Grace and Carrick were so gracious to me after the news, but Mia was beyond ecstatic and demanded that I let her participate in the planning. I love Mia there is no way she'd be excluded. I haven't asked her yet but I hope she will agree to be a Bridesmaid. Kate has already been asked and will be my Maid-of-Honor.

I have a stupid grin on my face but I don't care. I have never felt so loved, beautiful, worshiped as I have since meeting Christian forty-one days ago. The day before I met him I would have laughed at the idea of even being in relationship, let alone finding my soul mate and becoming engaged within such a short time. I won't lie, there has been many up's and down's when it came to my relationship with Christian, but I think we've safely jumped those hurdles and we can now begin anew.

I shudder thinking about all the ways last night could have ended up catastrophic, starting with Kate getting into Christian's face over an email she didn't understand, Elena confronting me and voicing her bitterness on the parts of me that make me the most insecure, Christian verbally eviscerating her until Grace heard and slapped her senseless. I can't imagine the pain Grace must be in now; at least she doesn't know the sordid details of Christian and Elena's affair. I pray she will never know them. After Elena's departure the party turned out to be quite fun. Kate, Dede, Grace and Mia were well on their way to inebriation when Christian whisked me away to the boathouse.

His second proposal was so much more than I ever dreamed. He covered the floors of the boathouse with a meadow of wildflowers in all colors along with lush green plants and candlelight; it was so much to take in. Then I turned and saw where he was bended knee and asked me to be his wife, holding a ring. I look at my engagement ring now in the dim glow of the alarm clock, it's so beautiful and a reminder that his love is real, that I'm not in a dream. I am probably impartial, but I have never seen such an exquisite ring before. I'm sure it cost a small fortune but this is one gift that I will not complain about. This ring means that Christian will be mine and only mine forever; how could I deny any symbol of that commitment?

After we made love amongst the flowers, and my engagement ring was placed on my finger, we talked about how we envisioned our wedding. I will admit that I have never given it much thought. But the one thing that Christian and I agreed on is that we didn't want to wait. Our date may shock his family, but as Christian pointed out, it is our wedding and we can have or do whatever we want, and what we both want is to be married by August. Time became relative to me we were waiting on news of Christian and Charlie Tango, I think my heart had stopped beating, it was finding less and less of a reason to sustain me as each moment filled me further unspeakable dread, and a fear the likes I've never known before.

Christian is an excellent pilot but the idea that his helicopter was missing chilled my body down to the core. I had to contemplate life without Christian in it, and I just couldn't that pain was so raw. If Christian hadn't returned to me safely I may have been trapped in a shell of my body without knowing how to function. When Christian finally walked in to the penthouse I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks. When I woke up yesterday and saw him sleeping soundly next to me, my heart melted. Seeing him lay their so beautiful and vulnerable and above all else safe, I vowed to myself to stand by him through thick and thin, to love him with all his faults, to respect him for the man he became and to spend the rest of my life showing him all the love he deserves.

I am 100% sure I want to marry Christian. I want to be a Grey, they have embraced me into their family and I have found myself becoming and closer and closer to all of them. I nearly died of embarrassment when Kate, after one to many martinis asked if I "had a bun in the oven" in front of the whole Grey family, I must have turned 50 shades of red. Christian just shook his head deliberately and everyone broke out laughing. I guess I should have expected that, and it probably it wasn't the first accusation, but while Kate was joking my mother was not. I'm also trying to mentally prepare for the gold-digger comments. The: "how did a girl like that get with a guy like him?" observations, and eventually my co-workers will start questioning if I'm employed because my fiancé is our boss, or because I'm good at my job. Elena's cruel taunts come back to me full force. She doesn't matter, she doesn't matter, she doesn't matter… my new mantra.

Christian assured me that my parents do not need to contribute at all to the cost of the wedding, but I have sinking suspicion that might not settle well with Ray. I doubt Carla would even think to offer, but, my dad a whole other story. I'll have to talk with Christian today, if anyone can spin something it's my Christian. Besides I really don't want extravagance; I just want the day to reflect our love and commitment. I may have to fight with Mia about this but she'll come around when she remembers that she still has Kate and her own wedding to plan for someday down the road. This morning we are asking Grace and Carrick if we can the wedding here. The Grey property is breath taking; I'd love to have the ceremony overlooking the water at sunset. In his sleep Christian pulls me closer, and I drift back to a peaceful sleep while imagining my wedding day.


	5. Chapter 5: A Grey Morning

**Chapter 5: A Grey Morning **

**Ana POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

I wake with overwhelming urge to talk with Grace. I had hoped she would still be up when we walked back from the boathouse, but the only one waiting up was Carrick. Christian stopped to talk to him about our new house but sent me up to bed; I was so exhausted between the cocktails, champagne and the love making that I passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I didn't even wake when Christian came to bed. I look at the alarm clock, and groan, we have to be ready by 9:00 to leave with the Grey's for church; it is 6:50 now. I thought Christian would fight me more about going today, but after I told him how I made a pact with God the night Charlie Tango went down, he gave me his shy smile, my smile. He sent one of his security guards to the apartment to bring us appropriate church clothes. Though I had Gail selected them, call me old fashion, but Christians security detail picking out my under garments still makes me uncomfortable.

I decide to let the love of my life sleep in a little longer, while I sneak away to shower and dress for church. I think the last time I went to a religious service was my high school Baccalaureate, surprisingly I feel a little nervous. I'm pretty sure I will not burst into flames when I walk through the door, but I'm not so confident that my Fifty won't. I giggle to myself. As I bathe and wash my hair, I sigh about the events of this weekend… Friday I thought I lost the love of my life, by the end of the night we were officially engaged. Saturday we spent a wonderful morning in the playroom, I made him a birthday cake and we announced to our nearest and dearest, and some others that we were getting married, and today we are going to church, have a family brunch and see where else the day takes us.

I carefully dry my hair and pin it into a tight bun. I add just a little eye shadow, and clear lip gloss. The dress Gail selected for me is one I haven't worn before it's a navy sleeveless Tory Burch dress with a pink floral print, it has a modest boat neck and falls mid-calf. Gail also sent a pair of navy Manolo Blahnik kitten heals. I hope this is appropriate church attire. I know a lot of attention will be on Christian and me this morning and only because we will be attending services. It was mutually agreed last night that we will make an official public announcement tomorrow.

Christian was adamant that I will need my own personal security and I had a feeling arguing wouldn't have changed his mind so I didn't push it. I don't want to think about the harm that may come my way, and if it eases Christian's mind I won't fight him. I can't help but wonder though what happened between yesterday when I went to the grocery store on my own, to last night that made Christian so worried. Sawyer has been assigned to me, I almost feel bad for him I lead a pretty boring life. I look at my ring, and contemplate everything it represents; love, commitment, and change. It's so beautiful I know nothing about diamonds or high-end jewelry, but I can tell this ring is special, if not just for who it was given to me by.

As I'm doing the last finishing touches, on my hair, my future husband slips into the en suite bathroom and slides his arms around me. "Good morning, my beautiful bride to be." He buries his head on my shoulder and nuzzles. I smile at him through the mirror. "Good morning my handsome groom to be." He gives me his mega-watt smile. "You look very church like, I like this dress he slides his hands up and down, and I know that if I don't halt him, we won't make it downstairs in time to leave, so I kiss his cheek and whisper to him to take a shower. He smirks at me but doesn't pout. I slip downstairs to avoid temptation. Probably having pre-marital sex the morning I go to church for the first time in, well ever, isn't the most moral act.

I walk into the kitchen where Grace and Carrick look like they are having a heated exchange. I am about to back out of the room when Grace sees me a holds me in a tight embrace. "Ana you look so lovely, I can't wait to introduce you to Rev. Welsh. He's a sweet man." Grace pats my cheek, I feel more comfortable in my dress now that I see Grace is dressed in a dove grey pencil skirt, with a lavender silk camisole. I don't think I'll look out of place. "Ana, I was talking with Dede and Kate last night before you arrived, we thought us girls could get together Monday or Tuesday night. Would you be able to join us?" She is so sweet to include me and it actually sounds like a lot of fun.

"I'd love too! Christian mentioned that he has a late meeting Tuesday, so I think that would be okay." I give her a genuine smile. I have a mother, and by that I mean I have a woman who gave birth to me, but we have never been very close. My dad provided both roles to me growing up, and because of that we have a pretty unbreakable bond. I can see now that Grace wants to bring me closer into the family and I'm touched. "Good morning Carrick" I smile sincerely at him as he sits quietly reading the paper at the breakfast bar. "Good morning, Ana. You look beautiful as always." His voice was pleasant enough but his demeanor was off. All of Christian's family has been so affectionate with me; perhaps Carrick has other things on his mind.

Mia comes bouncing and joyous as always dressed young and impeccable in a coral wrap dress. She kisses both of my checks, hugs her mother and kisses the top of Carrick's head. It's now about 8:30 Christian should be coming down soon I hope. For whatever reason Carrick's abnormal silence is making me uncomfortable. Just as I decide to go back upstairs Elliot and Kate come trampling in. They are dressed but by they look a lot worse for the wear. Mia states the obvious: "Hung over?" Elliot and Kate just mumble and grown. I giggle, as I feel Christian's arms slide around me. He makes his rounds kissing his mother, Kate, Mia and slaps Elliot's shoulders. I notice he doesn't acknowledge Carrick at all. It's suddenly becomes very uncomfortable in the room I look at Grace who is glaring at Carrick.

"Well, shall we? Christian, Elliot? I want none, and I mean absolutely zero of your nonsense at church this morning. You are no longer, teenagers. You are representing the Grey name, your grandparents, and introducing your fiancée and girlfriend. Understood?" Grace is tapping her foot and pointing at each of them. I try hard not to grin but I have to wonder what hijinks they can get themselves into during a church service. When Grace turns to grab her purse, Elliot sticks his tongue at Christian, and Christian responds by flipping him off. "I SAID UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes ma'am." Elliot and Christian reply in unison. Christian reminds everyone that our engagement isn't public knowledge yet. Kate rolls her eyes and smirks at me. "Mia, Ana, Kate, you'll drive with me; the boys can drive with Carrick." Grace smiles at us, but gives Carrick a look that I'm having trouble interpreting. I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's something to do with me. I wish I were driving with Christian, I can't help but feel like their talk last night didn't go well. Perhaps Carrick doesn't approve of me. Oh god, what if he thinks I'm after Christian's money? I start to panic as Grace leads us out of the house and into the attached garage.

Christian opens the passenger door for me, and kisses my cheek. "I love you Miss Steele, Sawyer will be following you in the SUV. I'll see you soon." I think he can see my blooming panic because he asks me if I'm okay. I smile and nod. He kisses my cheek again, and I watch as he walks to speak with Sawyer for a moment and shake his hand. He still seems to be off with Carrick but he slides in to the back seat of Carrick's sleek BMW. I hope all will be resolved by the time we arrive. I can tell that today is very important to Grace, I hope nothing upsets her least of all my fiancé.

"So Ana, I'm looking forward to Tuesday!" Mia bubbles from the backseat; I turn and smile at her. I'm getting more comfortable with the Grey's but I'm still shy, Kate helps fill in the chatter. "Oh me too Mia, my mother and I can't wait!" that makes me smile. Dede has become a sort of mother figure to me. She always tries to spend money on me which irritates me but, I know it's out of love. I wish Ray had the budget for one of Dede's bridal gowns; they are so exquisite each one a masterpiece, but I would never ask that of him and I still don't know that he will be okay if Christian pays for everything.

"I am too Mia; I still owe you a lunch though, so maybe we can meet next week for that as well. They just asked me to take on a bigger role so I don't know what my schedule looks like but I'll call. I promise." I smile at her.

"A new role? That's news Steele, what are you doing?" Kate is genuinely interested. I suppose she missed out a lot while she was in Barbados. So I tell them how I'm now an acting editor, and that I will be hiring an assistant next week. "I knew that wouldn't take long. You're the smartest person I know!" Kate has always been my cheerleader. I know how proud Christian was of me but I feel another bite of pride when Kate praises me. "Well it's interim for now, but so far I love it." I want to be clear, just in case I go back to an assistant next week. "Oh please, Steele, once they see what you can do you'll be running the place." I wish I could tell her that Christian bought SIP, but it's embargoed, and I know that Christian didn't get me this promotion, but it sure would look that way.

"It is very impressive Ana!" Grace assures me and I smile and I admit that it is my dream job. Kate fills Mia and Grace in on my GPA, my IQ, and my scholarships. I have to ask her to stop because I'm getting embarrassed. I think Grace senses that and changes the topic to my family. I tell her how I was raised by my step-father Ray, but that he's never made me feel like a step-daughter, and that I have an Aunt and Uncle that I'm very close to but they live in Maine with their 2 small twin boys now. I tell her how Kate's family has embraced Ray and I. "And your mother?" I ignore Kate's scoff and pray that Grace doesn't pick up on it. "Oh, she lives in Savanah with her new husband, Bob. I didn't really grow up with her." I have a very complicated relationship with my mother; I consider her more of a distant friend then a mom. I just don't know how to phrase that without insulting her so I try to change the subject again. "Grace I'd love for you and Carrick to meet Ray. Maybe we could have dinner one night? He lives in Montesano still but I'm sure he'd come up for me." Grace is thrilled with the idea; I can see she really is happy that I'm going to marrying her son. Maybe all that tension with Carrick was my imagination.

As we pull into the lot of a quaint church I see Sawyer park next to us. I imagine he will be joining us, although I doubt any harm will come to me at a church service but Christian is so cautious. I smile as he opens my door, "Good morning Sawyer." Mia and Kate give each other a look and giggle. I don't get it. When he retreats to speak with Christian who just pulled up; I turn to ask them, "What are you laughing about?"

"Damn Steele, are you blind? That man is HOT." Kate quips. Mia declares that he could guard her body _anytime_, and Grace tells her to behave. "Oh… really? I hadn't noticed. Perhaps you've met my fiancé? Who happens to be the most attractive man I've ever seen. He's tall and strong, has the most beautiful copper hair, and gray eyes that make me melt." I sigh, that makes all three of them laugh and I start to feel more at ease. Christian walks towards me with a grin, "What are you all laughing about?" I smile at him "Just girl talk Mr. Grey, I just informed them that I have a very attractive fiancé." I bat my eyes at him. "Behave Miss Steele, we're at church."


	6. Chapter 6: A Grey Brunch

**Chapter 6: A Grey Brunch**

**Christians POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

As we file out of my families church, I hold on to my fiancée's tiny hand playing with the ring I gave her last night. I'm smiling for no particular reason. I've never felt so content. It's amazing that this beautiful girl picked me to love. She graciously meets the plethora of church-goers vying for our time. This type of attention would normally annoy the shit of out me, but all I feel today is pride. Sawyer is watching cautiously and I'm confident that Ana's safe. My grandparents are holding court in the parking lot so we wave as we pass them. I will make sure to have a special dinner arranged for them to get to know Ana better. My grandmother cried last night when I made our big announcement. It was the first time I'd ever seen her shed a tear.

"How did you like Reverend Walsh?" I ask my Ana, I don't want to control the wedding but I think my mother would love it if we asked him to officiate. She smiles coyly up at me, how is it possible I love her more now than I did 12 hours ago? "I thought he was wonderful. Would your parents like it if he performed our ceremony? Would you?" She's practically skipping next to me. I smile at her. "Yes, I think they would, and I don't care who marries us, just as long as at the end of the day you're my wife."

As we meet up to my brother, sister and Kate, I decide that neither, Ana or I will be traveling with my father. After our less than civil conversation last night and the uncomfortable silence on our drive over. I've decided that going forward, until he apologizes, I will refer to my mother for our wedding plans. How the fuck he can compare Ana to Elena is beyond me. I know that he was hurt after my mother talked with him, but to suggest that Ana was some type of fortune seeker, and that I was naïve if I didn't consider a prenup I exploded. How he could possibly think I'd make Ana sign anything that would tell her I didn't trust our marriage to last? But I'm not going to him ruin this weekend for my mom or Ana. I imagine when he finds out that we will be getting married in 6 weeks he will try to talk me out of it, but it will fall on deaf ears. I will never punish my mother for his reaction though. She is ready to start planning today and I won't deny her that. I really hope that Ana doesn't find out about what my father said. She's already so insecure. Fuck just thinking about it and I'm pissed again.

"Christian you're a million miles away!" Mia taps my shoulder she's been trying to get my attention. Ana is talking with Elliot and Kate. "Sorry, what's up?" I apologize. "Mom and Dad left already, to get breakfast started. Hey why are they fighting?" she straightens my tie. In the last 22 years Mia has been the only one, until Ana, that can touch me without me panicking. In fact it doesn't faze me at all. "Dad and I may have had an argument. Don't worry about it. It will blow over by tonight I'm sure." I ruffle her hair. "Oh my god, Christian, it's not about Ana is it?" She's whispering but looks over to my fiancée to make sure she didn't hear. Mia is determined to make Ana her new best friend. "No. Don't worry about it." I kiss her cheek.

I take Ana's hand; we'll drive back with Sawyer, I've behaved for nearly two hours. I'm having trouble not touching her right now. I open the door for her and she smiles at me, god that smile, I didn't stand a chance resisting her. Once settled and on our way I pull her on my lap, to give her a proper kiss. "Christian can I ask you something?" she's running her fingers through my hair and looking down, I pull her chin up so she's looking in my eyes. "You can always ask me anything Ana."

"Are you upset with your dad, or is he upset with you? I'm only asking because it was kind of awkward this morning before you came down. I'm worried it's about me." Fuck, I can't tell her the whole truth she would be mortified and I don't ever want her to be uncomfortable around my parents. "No baby it's not about you. Mom told him about Elena, and he was pissed. You know, he's angry. It's been a long weekend for all of us." I breathe in her delicious scent and nuzzle her ear. I know by her beautiful blush that she's embarrassed with Sawyer driving. She's gotten used to Taylor being immersed in our world but Sawyer is a fairly new fixture.

I hope she gets comfortable with him, as of yesterday he's become her permeant close protection detail, now that we are officially engaged she's going to be subjected, to paparazzi, stalkers, and aggressive fans. Not to mention that it's probable Charlie Tango was sabotaged, although we don't have a report back, and I certainly haven't shared that suspicion with her. But that's what my gut is telling me. I hate that her privacy is going to be diminished but she's to vulnerable now. It's for her protection. It's not going to be easy being Mrs. Christian Grey.

"Do you have any more questions about what talked about last night? You know I'm sorry that we have to go through this." I hold her tighter; I couldn't stand it if this is what makes her run. "I know Christian; I'll be good for security." She talks louder now, "Sawyer and I will be the best of friends!" I smirk at her. Sawyer is the consummate professional. If I didn't have him on staff Taylor would be reassigned until we found someone I was explicitly comfortable with Ana. She is the most important aspect of my life. Taylor laid the law down with Sawyer about Ana and I am confident that he will keep her safe if I'm not around. "I look forward to it Miss Steele." He replies with a nod.

I kiss her again. She lays her head on my chest. Two weeks ago I couldn't bare that touch and now today, I crave it. "What time do you need to be in tomorrow baby? I'd like to meet with our PR team first thing so we can get the announcement out, trust me if we make a public statement first the press won't be nearly as desperate." I hope that I'm telling her the truth. "I suppose if I could be in by 9 I'd be okay, I'd hate for my boss's, boss's, boss to be upset with me." She smiles at me. "We'll leave at 7:30 for Grey House; Sawyer will take you to work from there okay?" I feel her nod. I send a quick text to the head of PR and Andrea to be in my office at 7:45. Ana yawns and nuzzles my chest, "Sleepy?" I feel another nod. "We'll have brunch, go home, and then spend the rest of the day in bed." I whisper in her ear. I don't have to see her beautiful face to know she's blushing again.

We pull into the drive, I see Kate and Mia walking arm in arm to the door. Elliot still looks hung-over. I'll have to get him to go for a run with me. As we enter the kitchen we find Gretchen and my mother preparing our brunch. Instead of the formal dining room, breakfast is spent at the large kitchen table. My dad is already sitting at his place, I sit down and he passes me the financial section without a word. "Can I help Grace?" I smile at my Ana, she may never get used to having domestic help, but that's just one of the many reasons I love her. "Oh no you sweet girl, Gretchen and I are almost done you just sit down and enjoy!" At least I have one parent who doesn't question Ana's integrity.

Brunch drills on and an important debate ensues over the merits of bacon against sausage. I find myself laughing at Elliot's lewdness, though I'm more focused on the article I'm reading about a shipping yard. It's hard not to get distracted by the antics of my brother, he's discovered that he can get Ana to blush about every 30 seconds, if I wasn't positive that Ana was enjoying the banter I'd tell him to shut-up. I'm not sure when that last time I felt this at ease with my family it has to have been years. It's the Ana-Effect. I feel Ana's small hand on my thigh; I look up from the paper and kiss her cheek and I'm rewarded with a quiet "I love you Christian."

I notice Gretchen glaring at her as she refills everyone's orange juice. I'll have to talk to my mother about that. I've never liked Gretchen, she's aggressive and I find her slutty. I won't let her be disrespectful to my future wife. I glare at her and she simpers off. Kate catches me and gives me an approving nod. I smirk back at her, I'm not going to lie, I was pissed at Kate's attack last night; but sometime during the night it occurred to me that, Kate loves Ana and she was protecting her. Isn't that what I do? I don't know that Kate and I will ever be best friends, but I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

Mia is looking at her netbook when she lets out a squeak. "There's a gossipy item on the Seattle Nooz Website about you being engaged Christian!" I grip Ana's hand, and look at my mother, "Already?" she's thinking the same thing I am: Elena. Mia is oblivious to Ana's discomfort, my outrage, and my mother's concern as she proceeds to read the article out loud. I'm too enraged to pay attention except for the last sentence: '… _Bet she's reading one helluva prenup.' _ I can feel Ana tense up, I'm so sorry she's going to have to endure the press. She needs to know here and now that I will not put conditions on our marriage. We will never need a prenup, because we will be together forever, and if she ever left she could have it all anyway. I make sure she's looking in my eyes and I mouth "No."

I hoped that would be the end of that; but then my fucking father starts in again. Ana is smart she knows exactly what my dad is implying and I can see her heartbreaking. I know she was starting to love and trust my family, and now she thinks they suspect her of being a gold-digger. If I was considering too let last night's argument go, he just relit the fuse. I make it clear there will be no prenup, and no more discussion about a prenup. Out of the corner of my eye I see Elliot trying to keep Kate from blasting my father. I can't help but glare at him. Suddenly my Ana went from calling him Carrick, to Mr. Grey. I can see the walls she let down build right back up, and I'm furious. He doesn't know what he's done now. Finally, my mother steps in, and ends any more discussion. I have to show Ana, that my family loves her, and they want her to be part of our lives and there is no time like the present. "Mom, can we have the wedding here?"


	7. Chapter 7: Let the Plannng Begin

**Chapter 7: Let the Planning Begin**

**GRACE POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

I stare at Christian and Ana in shock; I want to jump up and down and scream absolutely but I have to make sure that this is what the bride wants. "Ana, do you want the wedding here?" She gives me a shy nod, and looks at Christian who smiles down at her encouragingly. "We talked about it last night Grace, we want a very small wedding and your home is so beautiful. I'd love to get married by the water at sunset. I have never really thought of my own wedding before Christian asked me; but now, it's all I can envision. I don't want to disrupt you or Mr. Grey's life though so I would understand if you'd like us to select another venue." She gives a nervous glance to Carrick but, Christian whispers something to her and she smiles.

Later on today, I will be having words with my husband; I was way beyond angry when he told Christian to think about a prenup and then telling him he was an idiot for not doing it. We can't blame Ana for what we didn't see that monster, Elena Lincoln, do to our son. Aside from that, he's one to talk; we don't have a prenup and if he keeps this up he's the one who is going to be the _idiot_. I was starting to thaw a little because of the shocking news we learned about Elena. I had assumed that Carrick was furious and didn't know where or how to channel it. That was before; right now I am livid! He is trying to make this about Ana, and in doing so, he has made our future daughter-in-law uncomfortable around us again. Well screw him! I give Christian and Ana a genuine smile, "Ana, nothing would bring us more joy then to have your wedding here."

Carrick clears his throat and quite sincerely speaks directly to Ana; "Please Ana, call me Carrick. Grace and I are delighted that you'll be our daughter-in-law, having your wedding here would be fantastic." I appreciate Carrick's attempt but by the glare Christian is giving him, and Ana's downcast eyes I think it may be too little too late to fix this today. So I chose to ignore him as well.

"So have you thought about when you'd like to have the wedding? If I know my son, I would suspect it's going to be a quick engagement I am right aren't I?" I smile at Ana who is blushing with a grin. Christian answers, he's smiling, "We have, and you're right. We have the funds to do whatever we want, whenever we want and we do not want to wait. So, the wedding date is..." I catch him winking at Mia who is bouncing up and down like a toddler at Christmas. "Friday July 29th, 2011… 6 weeks." I laugh. I'm not the least bit surprised. The rest of the table, well they are. Ana and Christian are grinning at each other, Mia declares that we need to start making list, Kate is determined that fashion is priority, Elliot is cursing that he doesn't have enough time to do a proper bachelor party, and Carrick, wisely, is saying nothing. "Well I guess our Tuesday night will include a lot of wedding talk Ana dear!"

"Tuesday?", Christian looks confused, Ana explains our plans and he smiles indulgently at her and tells her that's a great idea just as long Sawyer and Reynolds will be with her. Everyone laughs when Ana suggest that Sawyer be a Bridesmaid, since Christian has made him, her new best friend. Then Elliot and Christian frown when Mia says he can walk her down the aisle. Kate and Ana break into a fit of giggles and it seems that the earlier blow up Carrick started has passed. I smile at Ana, when she asks Mia to be a Bridesmaid. Mia squeals and jumps up and down! Christian is shaking his head but his smile betrays him.

Christian and Elliot decide escape and go for a run, while Ana, Mia, Kate and I lounge in the family room and start wedding talk. "Ana I'm so pleased you want the wedding here, but I don't want you to think that we will take control of your wedding, we will do whatever you want." I adore Ana, but I want this wedding to be her special day and not feel like we're taking over. "Oh Grace, I'd love to have your help. Since, my mother isn't here, and she really wouldn't be that interested anyway, if you could help me I'd be honored. I really have never had to plan anything like this before." I give her a big hug and hold her hand while Mia gets a notebook. Kate is determined that fashion should be handled first; I have to agree it can take a while for a dress to be properly fitted. Ana seems puzzled by that; reminding me that she didn't come from wealth and probably has only purchased clothing off the rack. I hope Christians money doesn't intimidate her, I honestly feel that she'd be more comfortable with Christian if he were in the same income bracket as she was growing up. I know it will be an overwhelming adjustment, I'll have to make sure I speak with Christian about that.


	8. Chapter 8: Brotherly Love

**Chapter 8: Brotherly Love**

**ELLIOT POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

We've been running for a few miles when I punch Christians shoulder. Not hard, just enough to let him now we need to stop and talk. I want to know what's going on between him and Dad. I also have to tell him what happened with that Lincoln hag last night. I didn't want to go there during the middle of his party, especially after he announced that Ana is dumb enough to marry him. I'd fucking destroy my brother if he fucks that up, that girl is a fucking keeper. After we slowdown from our run, I sit on one of the benches my parents have throughout their property.

"What's up Lelliot?"

"Dude I just want to say congratulations. I mean fuck, you found yourself an angel bro." I don't think I've ever seen my brother blush before, but he is now.

"Yeah, don't know what she sees in a guy like me." He shakes his head clearly perplexed.

"Yeah me either." That makes him laugh. "Fuck Friday you scared the shit out of us. That poor girl nearly lost it Chris. I mean she," I can't believe I'm chocking up again, I hadn't cried in years, but Friday I cried hard. "She loves you man. But you know that already. Look I didn't want to say anything to you last night, but I almost punched that Lincoln whore out. I don't believe in hitting women, but since she hardly fits that category I would have been okay with it."

Christian starts pacing, he's a good looking guy, but right now he's on the verge of a freak out. He's running his hands through his copper hair with his teeth clenched. Over the years I've learned how to deal with all the different emotions my brother flips through, this time I know I don't speak until he's ready for me to. So I wait until he gets a handle on himself and asks me; "What the fuck did she fucking do now? Taylor said she came to my apartment Friday fucking demanding to be allowed in to confront Ana from keeping me from her, and that she was just as entitled to be in my home as Ana was. I don't believe her sometimes. Fuck her; I broke that shit off for a fucking reason. But then, get this, last night I catch her verbally attacking Ana after cornering her in the dining room. I was fucking pissed that I started to bitch her out. Mom comes in and hears the showdown so now mom fucking knows, and since she doesn't keep anything from dad, he fucking knows, and now he thinks I'm naïve and that Ana needs to sign a mother-fucking prenup. Fuck that." He throws his water bottle a good distance.

"Wait back up… Mom and Dad know? Shit." I'm stunned by that revelation. I thought Chris and I had done a pretty decent job keeping up with the fucking charade.

Christian nods, "Not that heavy stuff thank god, just the affair part. But that's bad enough. Dad's taking it out on Ana; that what hurts the most. It's my fault that I have a fucked up past not Ana's, she saved me god damn it." He takes a deep breath and turns his focus on to me, "So what did Elena do to you last night?"

"Basically, she wanted me to get to you and convince you that Ana is a gold-digger. She also spouted some bull shit theory that Kate and Ana schemed their way into our lives. She's fucking stupid. But mostly it was about Ana not being good enough for you. To that I said, well at least she isn't a pedophile who is blackmailing at least one of her victims, to keep her own reputation intact. She's evil Christian. I'm worried about Ana's safety." I am sincere; we know what Elena is capable of. I think she's going to make Ana's life hell. "Christian, you're my brother but you're also my best friend too. Can you please tell me now what you're so afraid of?

Fuck Elena stole you from me, Mia and Mom and Dad for 6 years! Then it took another 7 for all of our relationships to begin to heal, but since Ana's been in your life the healing process has never been stronger. Since you've met her, you've been happy… for the first time in 13 years happy. I don't want Elena to take that away. So start fucking talking, and then let's get back to our women." I'm adamant; I only discovered this shit out by accident. But it disgusts me that a woman, who my mother called a friend, was torturing my little brother. Poisoning him in to believing that he wasn't worthy of his families love, and ultimately causing him to deny himself any healthy relationship… until Ana.

"I don't know that blackmailing is what she's doing, I mean I don't know if that's _exactly_ what she's doing." He's counting, a sure sign he's about to have a freak-out. "After I ended it with her, and left Harvard, Dad told me I was on my own. I didn't have anyone to turn to, I know I could have gone to Mom or Grandpa and Grandma but I didn't want to give Dad that satisfaction when he found out. You were just starting out with Grey Construction; I didn't feel right going to you. So I want back to Elena. I figured she owed me after all the shit she put me through. I regret it now though, if I didn't ask her or if she hadn't given me start up cash I needed for GEH I could have walked away. For a few months it was okay, I was able to pay her back with generous interest and I thought it was over. We were no longer having sex, but she still controlled me Elliot, and I don't know how I let that happen. She convinced me I owed her and insisted that I back the salons. Which I did, and I have sunk millions into them, but I felt I had to help her.

She convinced me that I was never going to be able to have a good normal relationship, that because of what and who I am, I didn't deserve love. I believed her. That's when she started bringing the fucking subs around. It was the only kind of sexual relationship I knew. I didn't know how to be anything else so I accepted it almost as punishment because they were a reminder of the disappointment I was, and no matter what, I'd always be the son of a crack-whore. At that time I had no one else, I mean my besides you none of the family was speaking to me; my crack-whore bio mother killed herself to get away from me, I don't have friends. She convinced me that the only one I had in my life was her. When I started making an effort to be around the family more this last year, she went crazy with jealousy. Elena wanted me to believe that she was the only one in my life that I could turn to, and or a long time she was. That was my fault though. Until recently I didn't know how vindictive she was.

She started bringing those sluts around and that was my sexual release. It's disgusting to think about it now but, Elena knew exactly what to say to manipulate me. I mean I have these fucking touch issues, but I still wanted to get laid. Elena showed me a way I could do that and I pounced. Once I started to distances myself from her she threatened to expose me, warned me that any one of those "subs" could come forward and tell the world what a fucked up pervert I was. She asked me how I would feel if Mia or Mom found out. So once again she had complete control over me for a long time, even without the sexual component. It became her psychological game.

Then out of nowhere came Ana, literally falling into my office and in that moment, my life changed. With Ana, my view on everything was brighter, more vibrant. I wanted Ana to meet and become part of the family; Ana's advice is always given with my best interest in mind instead of her own agenda. She doesn't have ulterior motives; she just loves me and wants me happy. That first time she told me she loved me, I panicked of course; I mean how someone as good could and pure as Ana love me? So we broke up, for the 5 days I didn't have her in my life, I felt like I was dying. I didn't have a reason to wake up, or eat, or breath. I knew I had to change if I wanted to have Ana in my life. So I did, and I have never been happier. But I just fucking know Elena will do something to destroy all this. I'm terrified that Ana will run; every morning I wake up and she's next to me, I feel relief."

Christian sits on the bench staring out to the water, he waits a long time to talk again but when he finally did I was relived. I don't think he's ready for me to talk yet so I just sit and watch the water with him.

"Ana knows everything about me Elliot, all my demons, and my entire past. But she still loves me. Elena hates Ana, because Ana is the first person who allowed me to believe that I was worthy of love, that my family was trying to be supportive and it was me who was pushing them away. Elena can't stand that I just don't fucking need her. I have to cut all ties; I owe that to Mom and Ana both. She may have helped me focus and get direction as a teen, but I'm not a kid anymore. All of my professional success is a product of the values our parents taught me. Elena wants to take credit for it, but that's bull shit. I'm glad I can finally fucking end this; before last night it would have been impossible because Mom and Dad would have discovered something was wrong. Since they know now though, what do I have to lose?"

Chris's eyes are full of tears, but I have to ask, "What if she exposes the nature of your past relationships? Do you want to drag Ana and Mom through that?"

"Of course not, but she's not stupid either, she owes me millions, I could take the salons from under her nose, and bankrupt her before noon tomorrow if I wanted. I could own her car, her home, and the rest of her valuables by the end of the week if she crosses me. She's a jealous, controlling, manipulative old hag but she's anything but stupid." He takes a deep breath, "I'll be meeting with my lawyers tomorrow. I'm just worried she's going to harasses Ana, and if that's the case then the gloves come off." He runs his hand through his hair. He's more worried about this then he's letting on but I've learned to let him go at his own pace with shit like this.

"Hey El… one more thing; will you be my Best Man?" He looks embarrassed; fucking Christian he doesn't know how much his family loves him, despite all his bullshit. "I already assumed I was!" Christian laughs and we walk back to the house talking about Ana and Kate


	9. Chapter 9: Awkward

**Chapter 9: Awkward**

**GRACE POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

"How many people do you want to invite Ana?" Kate is working on an invitation list, while Mia is simultaneously writing the vendors we need to contact. "OH uhm, well let's see… my dad will be walking me down the aisle, I'd like to invite My Aunt Laura and Uncle Tom, and their twins. I'd really like them to be the ring bearer and flower girl, but I don't know if they will be able to afford the trip. Mr. and Mrs. Clayton, Jose Sr. and Jr. and your family, so let's see that's 13? Oh Mom and Bob, though I doubt she'll come, I suppose I'll have to call and ask her, I told her about the engagement, she thought I was pregnant." Ana lets out a sad sigh and I can tell she's getting overwhelmed by all these decisions. "Put 15 for me Kate." Mia and I look at each other. Ana excuses herself and I see her holding back tears, Kate knows something's wrong so she follows her. I have a feeling she was getting overwhelmed by Kate and Mia playing wedding planner.

Mia throws me a concerned look and comes to sit next to me, "Mom? She only has 15 guests, and she doesn't think half of them will be there. Isn't that sad? What can we do?" Mia is genuinely upset. "Mia, Ana has a small family and she's very shy. What we can do is embrace her into our family and make her feel loved and cherished. Let's not go overboard with our guest list either. Besides it really sounds that they want a very intimate wedding. So let's focus on how we can give them that." Just then Christian and Elliot barge through the door laughing, I smile at my two boys.

"So are we all set for a wedding?" Elliot asks in all seriousness, he has no idea the time it takes to put something like this together, but Christian looks amused. "Where's Ana?" before I can stop her Mia is telling Christian about the invitation list and how Ana left the room in tears and is now with Kate. "Who is she afraid won't make it?" I take a deep breath, and explain that she would love for her Aunt and Uncle to come but she's afraid they wouldn't be able to afford the trip, and that her she doesn't believe her mother would be there either.

"Well we will make sure that her Aunt and Uncle can make the trip, but her mother? Why doesn't she think she'd be there?" Christian looks genuinely confused. Kate comes back in the room to tell us Ana's okay she's just settling down. "Kate why wouldn't Carla come to Ana's wedding?" Christian is clearly bothered by this; Kate doesn't mince words and simply states that, "Carla is a raging bitch she hasn't been there for any of Ana's achievements, even as a kid. Ray raised her." Of course I can't say anything out loud since Christian doesn't know I've met Carla, but I have to agree with Kate. She's horrible from what I remember.

"If Carla is a bitch, then why did Ana fly to see her last month?"

"Because if Ana doesn't go to see Carla, she would never see Carla, because Carla doesn't make any effort at all to be in Ana's life. Ana calls her, Ana text her, Ana emails her and Ana visits her; if she didn't she would have no communication with that women at all. Whenever she is supposed to be here for something, like her college graduation for instance, she will always come up with an excuse just before she's about to leave." Kate is clearly frustrated. "So instead of being pissed because her mother once again missed one of her daughter's biggest accomplishments, Ana makes a special trip to see her. Typical Ana… I just don't get it." Kate is shaking her head, I can tell that Kate knows more about Carla then she's saying but I quietly applaud her for not going into those details.

"Look Christian, Ray is the only real parent Ana has, and trusts me he is all she ever needed. Since you look so worried and pathetic right now I will let you in on a little secret; a source told me that Ray is quite impressed with you and is glad that you took the time to call him yesterday. I'm pretty sure if you hadn't he'd be holding a grudge till his grave." I see Christian smile but beyond that he has a look of concern and he starts to pace.

This new information about Ana's mother is clearly not sitting well with him. I suddenly feel guilty knowing what I know, when Christian obviously doesn't. I will have to make sure to call Ray today. I think we need to have this discussion.

"Baby, are you alright?" Christian rushes to Ana as she returns, clearly from crying. "Christian I am okay; I just realized how much I wanted my Aunt to be here. It really is okay I'll call her tonight." She gives him a smile and touches his chest over heart. I gasp I can't help it, he is so at ease with her he didn't recoil or flinch, the only look on his face is his concern for her. Mia's is moved by that simple gesture as well, so I gently stroke her hand. "If you'd like your Aunt to come up to help or just be here for the wedding, I will arrange that for you baby I promise. What about your mom?" Ana sighs, "Christian she's just really flakey, if she comes I would be surprised, but I won't go out of my way to have her come here either. She isn't the type of mother who gets emotional or excited over things like this." I can see this answer doesn't pacify my overprotective son, but Ana is starting to tear up again.

"Grace? Do you think we can continue this Tuesday? I'm getting a headache and I don't want to put all this planning on you three, although I really appreciate your help." Ana is clearly embarrassed, the poor girl. We all hug them goodbye. Carrick hasn't been seen since breakfast, and frankly I'm glad he didn't witness any of this. He'd be worried about her lineage rather than this beautiful girl that will be in our lives. I leave Kate and Mia as they are looking through bridesmaids dresses, and retreat to my office. I find Ray's number and make the call. I'm not sure what I'm going to say yet, but I really feel like he needs to know.

"Ray Steele" a gruff voice answers on the third ring.

"Mr. Steele, I'm not sure if you'll remember me, but this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan."

"Dr. Trevelyan, who helped Annie?" he sounds rightly surprised that I've called.

"Well yes. I'm calling because my full name is Dr. Grace Trevelyan-_Grey_, and Christian is my son." I say as matter-of-factly as I can. Mr. Steele doesn't seem like the type of person who does chit-chat.

"My Annie's Christian? Her fiancé?" he sounds completely dismayed I'm sure he never expected this.

"Yes, Mr. Steele that would be my son, and I cannot tell you how much Ana means to my family. She's just an angel. I wanted to call you because, she doesn't remember me, and I wanted your opinion on if I should tell her. Of course I can't tell me son, without her approval due to privacy, but as we were talking about the wedding today she got emotional when she told us that she didn't think her mother would attend. We absolutely love Ana I don't want her to feel any shame with my family. I know you raised her to be a phenomenal young woman, and I am so pleased that she is marrying my Christian."

"Well your son seems like a very fine man, I appreciate that he called me yesterday to get my blessing, meant a lot to an old man like me you know? I know he'll take care of her. Now when it comes to Carla I have to agree with Ana, she's a selfish woman and probably jealous right now." He takes a deep sigh, "Dr. Trevelyan." I interrupt him and ask him to please call me Grace, and he asked me to call him Ray. "Grace, I think she should know. She pulled through okay through that whole mess. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, no, Ray, I think I should talk to her. There's one more thing I'd also like to discuss with you, Ana thought it would be lovely to have you over for dinner one night, and Christian thought perhaps you'd like to go out on the water are you free next weekend?" Since we have only 6 weeks, time is short, we'll have to rush everything a bit I hope Ray is okay with that. "Well I'd like that very much; I am free next weekend, but I don't want to put you out, is that too soon? Maybe we can surprise my girl!" He suddenly sounds very excited to see his daughter, and it brings a smile to my face. "That would be perfect I'll have Christian send you the details!" Ray tells me that Christian doesn't want him to pay for the wedding, but is taking his suggestion of having an heirloom piece created for Ana to wear, and asked if I had any suggestions. I assured him once we know what type of dress she'll be wearing I'd get back to him. I decide to call Ana tomorrow; it's been an emotionally long weekend for her as it is. I don't want to overwhelm her again.

In the meantime I think I'll be having a chat with my husband.


	10. Chapter 10: Angels and Demons

**Chapter 10: Angels and Demons**

**Ana POV**

**June 19****th****, 2011**

I'm straightening up my home desk, I have several piles of notes and manuscripts cluttering my desk I've been distracted, normally I wouldn't let my work space look like this. After the paparazzi debacle this morning when we returned home, I've become so self-conscience. I never thought that an army of photographers would literally be camped outside our door. I picture myself on the cover of a tabloid with the caption 'Christian Grey Engaged to an Alien'. I haven't thought about that slur in a long while. Christian had learned that Nooz was planning on posting a detailed article about our engagement, including several pictures, and my information. Up until this article, the news sources hadn't discovered my name, now they now it, as well as where I work, and apparently other information that has Christian concerned. He's been in his office most of the afternoon yelling at his PR team.

It's so humiliating! I'm afraid that critics will confirm what Elena says about me; I'm mousey, unworthy, and could never keep Christian happy and he will run. I wish that Christian weren't rich. I admit that his success makes me so proud and it's nice to know that we have financial stability; but I've never aspired to wealth, I just want to be happy. The great thing is Christian does make me insanely happy. It's just crazy that people actually know who I am, and even more baffling the care. I've just been exposed to the press and after today I already finding it exhausting. I don't know how some people live their entire lives in public view. I hope Christian is right and the novelty of him engaged dies down quickly.

Christian and I talked in great lengths about our expectations for the wedding on our drive home today. Christian is determined to keep the guest count under 100 people. Unlike me, Christian does have a big family so I'm comfortable with 100 guests. Small and intimate, that's the theme. He didn't care about the colors so I am leaning towards choose white and silver, with touches of blush pink. I insisted that he wear our special tie on our wedding day. Christian has asked Elliot to be his Best Man, I wasn't surprised. Elliot and Christian are best friends as well as brothers. He's doesn't want a groomsman, but he loved the idea of my aunts twins being the flower girl and ring bearer.

He is determined to convince my Aunt and Uncle to allow us to pay for their travel and lodging for the wedding, He is also adamant that he arrange travel for my Aunt to attend my bridal shower that Kate is hosting. We haven't discussed my mother at all, and since she hasn't called since I told her the news I guess she really isn't that interested in helping anyway. Ray on the other hand has called several times, Christian was extremely gracious when Ray offered to assist with the wedding, but he declined in the gentlest way. He explained the wedding cost would be minimal. If Ray really wanted to contribute, he was sure that I would love a piece of jewelry or memento to remember our day.

I am really hoping that Tuesday night we can all just sit back and relax, talk about the wedding, and not have to deal with gawkers or media. Also, I haven't had a proper girl's night since before Graduation last May. Of course Ray was excited when told him the wedding would be at the end of July, I was almost worried he would think we were rushing it but he told me multiple times that Christian was a good guy and he was pleased that I found someone as respectful as him. Since I haven't talked to my mother, I guess she'll find out when she gets her invitation. Quite frankly I don't care if she attends or not and although my Fifty offered to pay for her travel expenses, I asked him not too. I tried explaining that it would mean more to me if my mother made the trip on her own without having to be bribed.

My Aunt Laura and her husband are great, but they recently moved to Maine to be closer to his family, and since the move they have been struggling to reseed their nest-egg, as most of their savings was used to support them until they found jobs. When I explained this to Christian, he immediately offered to fly them in. My Aunt at first refused, but then when I insisted I really wanted them there so their 4 year old twins could be in my wedding, she agreed.

I decide to reward Christian for his generosity and his ability to make me so happy but just being who he is, I find him focused on his laptop in his study, I make my way to him and crawl on his lap giving him just a small kiss that escalated quickly. I think the pent up tension of today events exploded. Without any words exchanged, Christian started kissing me with abandon, and carried me to our bedroom we barely made it to our bed before we were both completely naked.

As he laid me down on our bed and started giving me his delightful butterfly kisses, I began to ache for him. I lifted my hips to him and he slipped a finger into me and moans. "God Baby I love when you want me like this" When Christian is moaning and talking to be about how turned on he is. I feel so sexy and powerful. "Just let me love you now." I'm squirming with need underneath his body and I wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth had found the way to my breast and as he suckled his fingers continued their sensual assault. "Christian, please I need you now." I gasped out loud. He pulls me in for another deep kiss and continues to moan into my mouth. I wonder if he does that for me benefit, knowing how hot it is and how turned on it gets me.

His fingers are relentless driving to me over and over; I feel my body clench and that oh so familiar of a pending earth-shattering orgasm is just out of reach. He loves to bring me to the brink and then pull back again in our love making. It is sexier then hell, and makes my orgasm so much more intense, when he finally allows it. "You like my fingers fucking you Baby?" I feel his smile against my mouth. "Answer me Ana." He growls in a sexy voice. Finally allowing me come, I scream out a broken yes.

Suddenly he removes his fingers and drives his erection in to my welcoming body. He brings the assaulting fingers to my mouth and tells me to suck. I taste myself and his eyes dilate in responds. He is pushing me now setting a very strong pace. While whispering in my ear how much he loves me, needs me, and cherishes me. His words a seduction all on their own sent me to my second orgasm, this time he joins me capturing our cries in our mouths through a deep penetrating kiss.

As we bask in the pleasant afterglow of our love making, our naked body entwined as one. He asks me to elaborate on my trepidation about Carla and the wedding. It's not something I have ever discussed with anyone who wasn't there to witness it. I trust Christian with all my heart and he will be my husband. I know that he was put through so much more than I had to endure. Yet to really explain the fractured relationship I would have with my mother I had to tell him about 'husband number 3'. I'm not ready for that. Not yet, someday it may not be so difficult but today it's still fresh and painful.

I assure him that it's not as though I keeping this information a secret, it's just a topic I don't like thinking about because it stirs up so many conflicting emotions toward my mother. Right now with being engaged to the most wonderful man I've ever met. I don't want to spend one second worry or being afraid of a person who has been out of the picture for several years. This is supposed to be one of the happiest times in my life, and I'm committed to keep it that way. I tell him that this is why Kate hates her. I am concerned that once he knows more about my mother's lack of maternal instinct, he may think of her like Kate and Ethan do: Worthless.


	11. Chapter 11: A Woman Scorned

**Chapter 11: A Woman Scorned**

**Elena POV**

**June 20****th****, 2011**

What a fucking joke. I reread the article about Christian and his little whore for the third time. I have had the worst weekend of my life. I have been drinking non-stop, beating Isaac ignoring his safe words until I got bored then sent him off black and blue, and bleeding. I told him not to come back unless he learned how to act like a man. I need to start shopping for a younger model.

The fucking Seattle Nooz article made Christian's child bride sound like Cinderella, not the money grabbing, gold-digging whore that she clearly is! Grace is a fucking moron if she can't see what's going on; Christian and Elliot dating best friends? Please! It's obvious those girls have a scheme going.

Seattle Billionaire Finds True Love:

_Seattle's hottest bachelor the notoriously enigmatic, self-made billionaire, 28 year old Grey Enterprise Holding Inc. CEO, Christian Grey, has had a __**very**__ busy weekend! Starting on Friday, when Grey was brought into the national spotlight when the helicopter he was piloting went missing after suffering catastrophic engine failure and subsequent fire. Mr. Grey's superb piloting skills prevented injury to himself or his passenger GEH VP Rosalyn (Ros) Bailey. Experts in crash recovery have commented that it was by sure luck and a lot of skill that Mr. Grey was able to make the landing. Currently the helicopter "Charlie Tango" and the unfortunate circumstances surrounding the crash are currently under investigation. There is no word on the condition of the helicopter or the expected cost of damages._

_In happier news, apparently this near death experience wasn't the only exciting event that took place over the weekend! Mr. Grey also announced to his family and closest friends Saturday night at a private party at the Grey estate, that he is indeed engaged to his gorgeous girlfriend, Miss Anastasia Steele, 21, daughter of Raymond Steele, of Montesano. The stunning Miss Steele is a recent graduate of WSU-V. No details of the upcoming nuptials have been released, however due to the exceeding lengths Mr. Grey takes to insure his privacy; we suspect details of this event to be very secretive._

_Mr. Christian Grey was adopted at the age of 4 by Mr. Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey; he has an older brother Elliot and younger sister Mia. Mr. Christian Grey has often contributed his success to his parents, grandparents and siblings. Though the Grey Camp has been tightlipped in discussing Miss Steele, it is safe to say that Miss Steele was not raised in the affluence that of which her fiancé is accustom. However, by all accounts she is quite poised, intelligent, charming and let's not forget DROP DEAD GORGEOUS! We have learned that she is currently employed as an interim Editor for Seattle Independent Publishing. SIP is rumored, but not officially confirmed, to be a recent GEH acquisition. She was raised most of her life by her step-father, Raymond Steele, who officially adopted Ana before her 1__st__ birthday after marrying her biological mother (they later divorced in 2006). Mr. Steele owns and operates Steele Custom Carpentry in Montesano, WA. _

_Finally, it is also rumored, that Mr. Grey purchased a large multimillion dollar waterfront estate Friday morning before his ill-fated flight. He and the future Mrs. Christian Grey will reside in there luxury home once it's renovated by none other than by Grey Construction, owned and operated by Grey's older brother Elliot Grey. The construction and renovation process is expected to take several months. We are assured that there is plenty of room for many Grey offspring when that time comes!_

_Sunday Christian Grey and fiancée Anastasia (Ana) Steele attended church services along with the entire Grey clan at their family church in Bellevue. Fellow parishioners Joyce and Collin Blythe said of the power couple; "Ana seems to be quite down-to-earth and easily approachable she is simply beautiful, inside and out. Mr. Grey and Miss Steele seem genuinely in love, it was heartwarming to watch as we have seen the Grey children grow up over the years Grace and Carrick should be very proud parents."_

_Adding to the dramatic Grey Family Gossip; Miss Steele's longtime best-friend and former college roommate Katherine (Kate) Kavanagh is romantically involved with the eldest of the Grey brothers, Elliot Grey, owner of the prestigious Grey Construction. _

_Speculation of the couple started surfacing in May while Miss Steele was attending WSU-Vancouver. Since then America's new "IT" couple have been spotted to various social events, including one of Seattle society's most prestigious nights, the annual Coping Together Charity Ball, hosted by Grey's parents Carrick Grey and Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. According to other guest at the event the attractive couple danced most of the evening, and was very affectionate. In fact Mr. Grey bid 100K for Miss Steele during the annual first dance auction. That was one of the many highlights of the evening. "Miss Steele is quite intelligent, delightful and quite the charmer. Not to mention gorgeous… Christian is a lucky man!" said another of the Coping Together Guests._

_Mr. Grey conferred degrees and was the guest keynote speaker at Miss Steele's college graduation in May. Photos have recently surfaced of Mr. Grey, Miss Steele and her father Mr. Steele speaking after the Commencement Ceremony, where it is clear by the pictures that Mr. Grey was quite taken with Miss Steele, and that Mr. Steele seemed to approve of his future son-in-law. It can be noted that Mr. Grey spent just a little extra time giving his girlfriend her diploma than that of the other students. (Can we all say Ahhhh….)_

_Father of the groom, Mr. Carrick Grey, one of Washington's most prestigious litigators, is quoted saying "Ana is a delightful beautiful girl; my family could not be more pleased to welcome her." Neither Dr. Trevelyan-Grey nor Mr. Steele was available for comment. Miss Steele was escorted to work surrounded by security but seemed otherwise unfazed by the overnight media attention. There has been no comment in regards to a wedding date, or a prenuptial agreement. However, an unnamed source, close to the Grey family indicated that Miss Steele was pregnant prompting the quick engagement. When questioned, a Grey House Spokesman said this was absolutely untrue. While Miss Steele didn't stop to answer questions this morning, it was abundantly clear that her billionaire fiancé didn't skimp on the ring; a local jeweler suspected the stunning oval diamond to be a whopping 13-15cts. and of course set in platinum. _

_One question Miss Steele; how do you hold your hand up?_

_We at the Nooz are officially on Wedding Watch, we will keep you informed on all the details as they come in from the fashion, to the food; décor to guest this is the place to be for all your Grey Wedding Coverage! _

I thought I had better control over Christian, how did that stupid child get into his head? I know it's not love; Christian is incapable and unworthy of love. I have explained this to him many times. I was able to turn him out against his family, which only made my place with him more vital. So how did this little bitch get her clutches in?

What does Christian think he's doing? He'll be cheating on her by the time their honeymoons over; at least he's not stupid enough to go through this without a prenup. I would bet money the little hag gets herself knocked up. I personally conditioned him when I was teaching the asshole how to fuck, he couldn't love and no one would love him in return, he's not worthy of it. Since it's been 13 years I thought I had conditioned him so well. Every fight he had with his family pushed him closer to me. I am supposed to be the only one in his life he "could trust" but now he's spitting me out? Oh fuck that, he'll be back begging me for support by the end of the week I guarantee it.

I personally handpicked, groomed and trained each one of his little sub bitches. It kept me in control of his life, and I paid each of his subs generously when they brought me information I could cash in or utilize later. I had entertained for a moment that if Christian wanted Anastasia to be a sub, I could still condition her to be of use to me. But that preachy bitch dared to stand up to me and the fucking idiot sided with her. I'm not at all worried though. In the end it will be me teaching her some lessons. She will be begging me for leniency when I get my hands on her. I will ruin her, and by the time I'm done, Christian won't be able to look at her, forget his little delusion that he loves her. I will be getting a decent paycheck for the information we can release about the Grey family, but I don't want just Christian's money I want my pound of flesh too. I want him to beg me for forgiveness. When I'm through with him he will be on his knees just like he was when he was 15. He will be punished for this. Everywhere I look, or read, or watch I see Christian and that skank plastered everywhere. Like America's own royal couple. What a joke.

**Grace POV**

I am just off my shift at the hospital and sitting in my office replying to emails. Mia has been texting me all day to read the newest Christian/Ana gossip. Typically you wouldn't catch me reading one of these trashy celebrity websites, but Mia was ecstatic with the article so I checked it out. I am pleased they didn't attack Ana, but there is only one person I can think of that would accuse her of being pregnant. I think I need to have a chat with Elena Lincoln. The better part of me wants to take the high road, and focus solely on the happiness of my children now. However the Mother Bear in my wants to rip her to shreds.

I've already let on to some of my closest friends that I would no longer be using her salons, or inviting her to my social functions, due to the way she treated Ana. Of course Ana was such a big hit at Christians birthday, they immediately agreed the Elena had overstepped herself, and most were thankful that we could finally stop inviting her to events. That horrible woman, she will rot in life alone and though I've never been vindictive before, that thought cheers me.

I still can't stop blaming myself for what she did to my precious 15 year old son. How can I overcome this? How can I forgive myself or Carrick, for that matter? I am a pediatrician, I have been trained to look for signs of abuse in each of my patients, how did I not see it in my own child? I'm a failure as a mother. I wish there was something I could do that would ensure that she is never allowed to hurt a young boy again. How can I do anything without exposing Christian? How selfish am I that I would rather protect my own son, then someone else's'?

I look at each of the photos that accompanied the Nooz article. My beautiful son looks so happy in each of them, as does Ana. I owe it to Christian to be a better mother then I was when he was being violated. I owe it to Ana to be the mother figure she is lacking. In a way finding out this god awful news, and a the same time finding out that my once miserable child was happy, in love and getting married was a blessing in a curse. It gives me something to hold on to. I decide that I'm going to make an unscheduled trip to Escala, I still need to speak to Ana about my conversation with Ray, and I desperately need to hug my son if only for a moment.


	12. Chapter 12: Some days it's Best to Just

**Chapter 12: Some days it's Best to Just Stay in Bed**

**ANA POV**

**June 20, 2011**

"It's crazy Gail, we've officially been engaged for less than three days and I already want to hop a plane to Vegas!" She gives me a sympathetic smile and pours me a large glass of Sancerre. I'm sitting at the breakfast bar telling Gail about my day. To begin with the paparazzi were terrifying, Then Roach, my boss, went bat-shit crazy when he found out who I was engaged to. I had already scheduled a meeting with him today so I could tell him in person, but the since the press leaked it, I didn't have the chance. I don't really know why he was so angry at me, but I hid in my office for most of the day to avoid him and the staring and whispers. To top it off, I didn't get much work done between juggling calls from Mia and Kate.

"Gail, would it be tacky to just have two different dresses? I mean, Kate and Mia have completely different body shapes and taste; they are never going to agree. I really don't want to upset either one of them. Kate is convinced that as Maid of Honor she should get the final selection; but that just doesn't seem fair to me." I have a feeling Kate and Mia are going to end up in one helluva fight if I don't find a quick solution. The problem is they both want my wedding done in their vision, but their visions are completely different, and neither of them has asked me what my vision is; but to be fair I wouldn't have a good answer for them even if they did ask.

"Ana it is _your_ wedding. It's the one day that you get to have whatever you want!" She gives me a sincere smile and I thank her for letting me vent. I feel much better just knowing someone's in my corner. I really wish I could ask her to come out to dinner with the girls tomorrow, but I am afraid Fifty wouldn't approve. He keeps reminding me about the whole employee/friendship barrier but I just don't buy into it.

"If you don't mind me asking Ana, do you know when Mr. Grey will be home?" I'm sure she's deliberating our dinner, part of me wants to tell her not to worry about it that I will cook for my fiancé, but Christian chastises me about letting Gail do her job. "He had a late meeting, then an appointment with Flynn, and then he's meeting Claude at 6:30 so if we could have dinner around 8:00 I think that would be good, is that alright with you?"

"Of course Ana, I'll have it going, why don't you take a nice long bath to calm yourself." Ah, that does sound delightful; I grin at her and hop off my stool taking my wine with me. I decide to send Christian a text while our ridiculously large tub fills.

_*My dearest fiancé. I miss your face. Thinking of you, that is all. xoxo*_

_*My beautiful bride, I miss more than just your face. Are you feeling better or are you still dealing with the dueling bridesmaids from hell? X*_

_*Yes, under the firm advisement of Mrs. Jones I am taking a bubble bath and drinking Sancerre… I'm feeling much better xoxo*_

_*I'm pulling in to Flynn's but the thought of you in that bubble bath may shorten this appointment considerably. Behave Miss Steele. ;)*_

Half an hour later I'm dressed in a long WSU T-Shirt and gray cotton shorts, I left my hair in the pigtails that I fashioned them in for my bath. This is definitely not the sexiest outfit but since it's just Gail and Sawyer with me I feel comfortable. After all this is my home, I shouldn't have to be picture perfect all the time should I? I wander out of the bedroom and walk back down to the kitchen. I hear voices and I assume that Sawyer and Gail are speaking. I know Gail takes care of the security team as well as Christian and I, how she does it amazes me. I'm shocked to see that Gail wasn't talking to Sawyer, but to Grace. It's not as though I'm indecent, or wearing clothing that has holes and stains, but it certainly isn't in the same league as the always impeccably dressed Dr. Trevelyan-Grey._ Why, oh why did I pick tonight to be a slob?_

Before I have a chance to turn around and run back to our room to change, Grace spots me. I know I'm puce with embarrassment I wasn't expecting her! This is the punishment I get for dressing like a bum. As embarrassed as I am, I'm glad she's here. I want to apologize for yesterday. I'm usually so much better at handling my emotions. I don't know what came over me. "Grace what a lovely surprise! I'm so sorry I'm... "I wave down at my clothes.

"Oh Ana you look beautiful as always, this is your home and you've had a pretty stressful couple of days. You have nothing to apologize for." She smiles encouragingly at me. I close the space between us and hug her hello. I am amazingly comfortable with Grace. I can be painfully shy and insecure, but the Grey family, I just find them so easy to be around. Well, maybe not Carrick the whole prenup conversation still stings. I'm not sure I'll be getting over that any time soon, especially since it seems to have hurt Christian's relationship with his father as collateral damage.

We talk about Mia and Kate, she of course hadn't heard Kate's side but she agreed with Gail. "Thirty years from now it will be you and Christian looking at your wedding photos. It's your wedding sweet girl, and trust me even with only two bridesmaids it will be impossible to keep them both happy with every decision." Grace's confirmation of Gail's advice only solidifies my resolve to let them both know tomorrow that they need to play nice. "So Ana, where is my handsome son tonight?" I let her know about his engagements and she seems to relax a little. "Well as much as I'd love to see him too, it's actually you I'd like to speak with. I should have called but I came on a whim is now a good time?"

"Grace you are welcome here anytime, please we will be family soon. There will never be a bad time." I am sincere in my words, but part of me is afraid after Carrick's remarks yesterday. "Ana, that's wonderful to hear, I already consider you family, the wedding will just make it official!" she gushes. She seems honestly happy about the engagement just as she did when we asked to have it at the Grey estate, but then, Carrick said he was thrilled, and he hugged me after Christian made the big announcement Saturday night. There was also his quote to the press today; I just really don't know where I stand with him. Perhaps I don't know these people well enough yet. I need to give them and myself some time. Gail refills our glasses and I smile as bravely as I can and motion to Grace to join me in the living area.


	13. Chapter 13: Texas Sized Confessions

**Chapter 13: Texas Sized Confessions**

**ANA POV**

**June 20, 2011**

Grace pats my hand she has such a calming effect on me, I'm sure her patients are grateful of that. "Before I begin I want you to know how blessed I am, how Christian is, how his entire family is. I wake up every morning thanking god for bringing you into our lives." To ease the tension building inside of me I tell her that Christian wakes up every morning thanking god for the flu, which makes us both laugh.

"Alright here it goes I'm going to tell you a story… it may be a bit uncomfortable for you; I apologize in advance for that, but I'll give you a spoiler and tell you it has a happy ending." She's smiling but I can also see worry in her kind eyes. I notice she's holding my hand and waiting for me to give her permission to continue. I'm about to but then my mind starts filling with thoughts so rapidly I'm having trouble concentrating. I've had this feeling before, but not in years, not since my brief time in Texas. I feel my heart rate increase and my breathing accelerate, and now I am lost in a sea of angst and confusion.

Suddenly, I have an all-consuming fear that she's going to accuse me of her being a gold-digger just as Carrick implied, or that I'm not pretty or classy enough to be in Christian's world. Maybe this is why she was glad Christian wasn't home. She is going to ask me to leave him! Oh god, how could I possibly do that to him, to us? But at the same time how could I interfere with his family? I am positively terrified. I really wanted to believe that Grace liked me but maybe not. I know Carrick, thinks poorly of me, although Christian has told me countless times the in the last 36 hours to forget it. I can't think of any other reason why she would show up unannounced. I know I'm shaking and I briefly see Grace's face turn from hesitant worry to outright concern. "Ana are you alright? You're shaking darling! Would you rather wait for another time to talk we can, I just thought this would be something that we should get out in the open."

I can't stop myself from the verbal purge I'm blabbering but Grace just holds my hand and strokes my hair. Surely odd behavior from someone who doesn't like or trust you. "Grace, I swear to you here and now and I hope you believe me. I love Christian, more than anything. I will do everything and anything to be a good wife to him, and if the day comes a good mother to his children. I swear that I do not care about his money, his homes, and his toys. I never have. I just love Christian the person, not Christian the CEO, or Christian the billionaire. I fell in love with the real Christian, the man who showed me vulnerability and selflessness, his compassion and philanthropy. I love how he carries me to bed at night when I fall asleep while reading, and how he puts water on for my morning tea while I shower. I love that he protects me. I love how he and my father bonded so easily. I wouldn't care if he had $15 in his checking account or $15 billion, it just doesn't matter to me. In fact it would make things easier if it were only $15! I am very sorry and humiliated if I gave you any other impression. It would kill me if you thought that of me. I know that Mr. Grey doesn't think highly of my right now, but I will to prove him wrong. I want you both to know that I have offered to sign any prenup papers that Mr. Grey thinks necessary, but Christian is absolutely adamant that I will not be signing any such document. I can assure you though, since I have no intention of ever losing Christian they would be moot anyway." I take a large breath, and Grace is gapping at me. I don't think she was anticipating that outburst. I flush again; maybe I should just stop talking around my new family. To my surprise she starts to giggle, and now I am completely confused.

"Oh Ana, my dear sweet daughter-to-be, I know how much you love each other. Don't worry about anything with Carrick, he owes you and Christian and apology. Please understand that Carrick forgets to take off his lawyer hat, when he should be wearing his father cap. He does love you Ana, I know yesterday was uncomfortable but most of his hostility came from… well that women" She gives me a sad smile and shakes her head slightly. Ana I appreciate your reassurance that you love my son, but I think anyone who saw the two of you together could figure that out." She takes a deep breath and starts the story, which I interrupted, for apparently no reason.

"Ana, 6 years ago I was filling in for a pediatrician in the Gig Harbor area, when a beautiful 15 year girl was admitted for a skull fracture, malnourishment, a concussion and acute anxiety. Now, please understand; I have helped literally thousands of patients throughout the years but I remember this girl specifically because of her situation. I was so desperate to help her that I went to my husband and asked him to enlist the assistance of one of his junior partners to work on a pro bono custody case. You see I knew the girl's father was a very good man, but the patients' mother and her boyfriend, where not compassionate or respectful to the girl's needs. For some reason this particular patient grabbed tight on my heart, I think it was her words when she quite poignantly explained her relationship with her father. I think to quote her she said: "You don't have to share DNA to be a family Dr. Trevelyan, and Ray is mine!" You can imagine how that struck me, as you know all my children were adopted."

She pauses but I'm crying tears of humiliation, I haven't even begun to explain my strained maternal relationship with Christian. How horrible to know my mother-in-law knows my deepest secret? I thought I had finally escaped all that and now it's at the forefront of my thoughts, each seedy detail and fear. I didn't think anything would be as terrible as Carrick thinking I was only going after Christian's money… but this is just too much. "Ana, don't cry I'm not telling you this to embarrass or hurt you. I just wanted you to know, since clearly you didn't remember me, and I didn't want it to be a shock later if you did. I am not judging you. Just like then, I think you are a phenomenal lady now. My son has picked an excellent life partner, and I am so pleased you will be part of the Grey family."

"Grace I just spent the last night trying to avoid this conversation with Christian. He wasn't accepting my explanation about lack of Carla's involvement or interest even. It should be no surprise to you how persistent he is in getting the details out you whether you want him to share them or not. I only got out of it because my head was really starting to ache. I don't think that he will let it go until I tell him everything." I'm sobbing and hiccupping. I really didn't want her to ever see me like this. Surprisingly though it's cathartic.

I find myself explaining my thought process to Grace. It actually is healing to discuss it with someone who was there to see, at least part of it. "I didn't avoid talking to Christian about it out of any lack of trust or love for him, it's the exact opposite. Oddly enough it's the same reason why I never wanted Ray to find out. It would kill me if Ray or now Christian ever did anything to Morton which would get them in trouble. As a 15 year old I thought, no, I _knew_ Ray would murder Stephen Morton. The thought of my Daddy going to jail was one of the main reasons I kept it secret for so long. I know Christians protectiveness of me even though it was years ago, I can't see Christian reacting in some way."

"Ana love, I only know about what happened before you left for Texas, do you want to tell me what happened while you were there? Maybe I can help you find a way to talk to Christian about this." For the next 1½ hours and almost 3 bottles of Sancerre later Grace listened to me tell her of my life in Texas and the nightmares I faced there. There were many tears but she held me and stroke my hair, the same way I always thought a mother should hold their child when the needed them. All cried out and a bit tipsy from the wine I confessed one more thing to my future Mother-in-Law/Savior…

"I was ready to give up when my mom threatened to take me away from Ray. If you didn't show me the care that you did when I was in the hospital, I'm ashamed to admit that I don't know if I would be here. It's hard for me to admit now that I once considered suicide as an escape. If Ray didn't rescue me when he did… I was trying to find an escape any escape. But with all the said you should know that **you saved my life**… When we were talking about my diet you told me in the hospital that I needed to be responsible; I remember thinking that you sounded were exactly what I imagined a mother should be, and how lucky your children must have felt. Every time I had a suicidal thought, your words came back to me. It made me realize how much I would hurt Ray if I did that. But ultimately it was your willingness to help Ray get an attorney; we would have never been able to afford that. Without him I would have been stuck in that place, and it would have only been a matter of time before something truly catastrophic happened. I pray you're not offended that I didn't remember you. My mind has blocked out specific details of that time, I guess for my own protection, but I never forgot your kindness."

"Well you saved my son's life so let's call it even. Maybe you should talk with Flynn he's a very good listener and dear friend, I'm sure he'd help you find the best way to tell Christian without exposing him to any risk he may feel obligated to take." I nod, that's not a bad idea. I'm suddenly feeling much better about this. Grace continues "In full discloser I did call Ray yesterday to see if he thought it would appropriate to tell you. I didn't want you to discover or remember it later and feel uncomfortable. We decided to have dinner one night. By the way Ana, My entire family can't wait for the wedding; my mother is already picking out names for your future children" I laugh at that, Grandma Trevelyan is hysterical. I'm pretty sure Christian would have had a coronary if she had said that to him.

By the time Christian returned, Grace and I are a little fuzzy and giggling from the wine. We are sitting on the floor of the great room while she tells me horror stories from her own wedding; including an argument about Carrick wanting Canary yellow tuxedos, Grandpa Trevelyan getting so intoxicated at the reception he kept calling Carrick the wrong name during his speech and how the lovely grooms cake she ordered for the rehearsal dinner, which was supposed to be a golf themed, ended up being a giant cake penis. I was laughing so hard tears were rolling down my face. Christian just watched us for a moment. "Hello ladies, I'm sorry I was late to the party." I bounce up to give him a chaste kiss hello, he's been working out and he smells sweaty and delicious.

"Hello Christian, my sweet boy! My daughter and I were just discussing wedding horror stories, but I really should go, looks like my personal security will earn their wages tonight by driving me home." I don't know why I find that so funny but I do. Christian is smiling and shaking his head, "Well I'm off to shower, then dinner?" I nod, but I'm suddenly thinking jumping in the shower with him wouldn't be such a bad idea. I kiss, hug and thank Grace for tonight. I tell her I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

"Oh crap! I almost forgot!" Grace has a moment of clarity but is still a bit tipsy and I'm quite giggly; "I have enlisted the help of an event planner; I have one in particular who has assisted in the Coping Together Events for years, and would honor our privacy, while still providing us individualized attention. I'll ask her to ask her to join us tomorrow for dinner and drinks. Your fiancé has booked a private area at the Zig Zag club for 6:00 tomorrow night." This is news to me but that's just Christian being Christian and I am pretty amendable "Ana I also suggest that you bring a list of questions or concerns and ideas or specific details you want incorporated. I love you, you darling girl you."

I watch the elevator doors close; I decide it's time to give my sexy fiancé some individual attention and saunter into our bathroom, undressing as I go.


	14. A Message From Holly

**MESSAGE FROM HOLLY… **

**Hello all! I would like to personally thank all of you for your support and overwhelming kind and encouraging comments. I'm truly honored and touched that something I have written has been so well received. While I could not explain the emotional gratification that I have created something that bring entertainment to as many people as I can reach, it was the personal comments and private messages that have completely validated my favorite hobby, which is of course writing. I will keep posting as fast as my fingers will type. So have no fear that I'll keep you hanging for too long between updates, I think I owe it to you for your support to give you an excellent read, while still maintaining the integrity of the original story. **

**I may veer off here and there, but keep in mind this period was completely skipped through the books. Honestly I have always been disappointed that there wasn't a play by play of the engagement period. To me, it feels like those 6 weeks were pivotal because Ana and Christian not only learned more about each other, but also family dynamics also played a big role. I also feel that this time period was probably the hardest for Grace after learning about Elena. **

**Again thank you from the bottom of my heart, **

**Holly**


	15. Chapter 14: Monotony, Stalkers and Troll

**Chapter 14: Monotony, Stalkers and Trolls**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**June 21****st****, 2011 **

The tedium of the meeting I'm currently sitting in; it has frankly been painful. I have only been vaguely listening to the three bumbling idiots in cheap ill-fitting suits, who can't stop talking above the other. I haven't been paying attention so to pass the time I've been emailing Ana through most of the meeting. This acquisition isn't going to be viable so I really lost interest after the first half hour or so. I glare at Ros who gives me a shrug and rolls her eyes. Good at least we're on the same page. I met Ros while I was attending Harvard, I trusted her judgment. I can't say that about to many people but making Ros my second was the easiest decision I've made since opening Grey House doors. Well I guess that's not true anymore, asking Ana to be my wife far surpasses that.

Last night was fantastic. I was really worried I'd be going home to 'frustrated/emotional/two-seconds-from-running-away Ana.' Instead, I found her with my Mom, both giggling like teenagers and tipsy on wine sitting on the floor of the great room. I'm glad my mother was able to calm her down. I called to thank her this morning and she reminded me that brides always get overwhelmed and frustrated during the wedding planning process. Since our engagement is so short she has a lot of things to do so I have been ordered by Dr. Trevelyan-Grey to be supportive and helpful. I know my mother has enlisted our long time event planner, Sophia Callari to help and will be attending the girls night/wedding planning session at the Zig Zag tonight. I like Mrs. Callari, I believe Ana and her will get a long great. Unlike most event coordinators Mrs. Callari is very laid back and not domineering, I'm not afraid that Ana will lose her voice between Callari and my mother as buffers. More importantly I know I can trust Mrs. Callari explicitly with our privacy and believe it or not, she's pretty damn good at keeping Mia reined in.

After satisfying ourselves in several ways yesterday, my Ana asked me if she could please ask Gail to go to dinner with the girls tonight. She had valid reasons, Gail probably will be part of the wedding madness, but I think it was more along the lines of Ana wanting to include Gail as a friend. I easily relented and told her that Gail would be thrilled if Ana included her, and you would have thought I'd given her the world. It's these simple things that get Ana so fucking happy about that I find myself loving. I mean the $1.25 million dollar engagement ring that I gave her she cried and loved it and told me she loved me, but allowing our housekeeper to be invited to girls night and she was jumping up and down like she had just won the Super Bowl. They were talking at breakfast about how excited they were. When Ana went to brush her teeth, Gail got dewy-eyed and thanked me. So I told her the truth, Ana and I have deep admiration and appreciation for her. I also told her it was important to Ana that she was part of the wedding. In truth, Gail and Taylor know me better than my own family except for perhaps Elliot. I'm almost debating to ask Taylor to be a Groomsman, if I could get away with it I'd ask Ros, but I don't know how everyone would feel about that. I suppose it couldn't hurt to ask.

I hope Ana loves the surprise I have in store for her tonight. It wasn't the easiest task to put together on such short notice, but I think we've got it all worked out now. I know she was in a better mood this morning, whatever my mom told her has lightened her spirits, and she has returned to her pre-helicopter-disaster cheerfulness. The crash is something I'm really having trouble coping with; I've talked to Flynn every day since it happened. For the first time in my life I felt like I just had to live; and that I was worthy of life and love and Ana. It pulled me through.

This morning as I suspected, investigators have reported that they found signatures of sabotage on Charlie Tango, including a partial fingerprint which we are currently running through every database ever created. I'm more afraid that they will try to go through Ana to get to me. The thought sends a chill up my spine. It was Ana that kept me from going down without a fight, and only Ana. She saved my life and she wasn't even there. Which reminds me, I want Welch to track down the truck driver who picked Ros and I up; we have decided to take Ana and Ros's partner Gwen to his home to personally thank him for his generosity. I make a note on my iPad, I'm sure the surrounding bored face just think I've suddenly taken interest in their presentation but I honestly couldn't even tell you what they are talking about at this point.

God could this meeting take any longer? I look at my watch fuck it's only 9:30. Just before I'm about to call the meeting. Jason rushes through the board room doors. "Sir we have a situation" This could only mean one thing, Ana is in trouble. I feel my head get light as I bark at everyone to clear the room. "Is Ana safe?" I don't care about any other detail at this point I just need to know that my Ana is okay. Taylor quickly informs me that nothing has happened physically to Ana, but he was sending two additional security guards to SIP security to back up Reynolds and Sawyer. "What happened, Taylor?" He takes a deep breath, and I immediately know that whatever he's about to tell me is bad, really bad.

"Sir, a package came for you today via courier, per protocol it was scanned and reviewed. The contents of the package contained at least 100 photos of Miss Steele." It's only then that I notice the white small box that Taylor is carrying. He sits it on my desk and takes a seat in the chair opposite me. "Sir, let me warn you that some of these photos… well frankly Sir I believe Miss Steele has been stalked of awhile. I don't feel like this _gift_ is not as a product of your engagement" Taylor looks furious. I don't have to ask him if he knows who they are from, or if he's tracking down any information he can, because I already know that Taylor would be on top of this without any prompting from me. "He or she wrote on the back of each of these photos, sir I know you're not to going to like this, but I think we need Miss Steele to help us get a time line of just how long she's been being watched."

"Fuck I don't want her to know about this shit!" She was so happy last night, so carefree, but now Goddammit!" If Taylor doesn't think we have another option, then we'll deal with it. Taylor wouldn't suggest something like this unless he truly believes there's danger. He's with me on not wanting to overwhelm Ana with worry after all she's been through with Leila and fucking Hyde. "Get Sawyer and Reynolds ready tell them to bring Ana come to Grey House so she can meet with the security board. Taylor… No matter what - Ana is to be on her way home at 4:30. I will not allow her to miss this tonight. She's finally embracing the role as bride, I want her to be focused on our wedding not this other bull shit." As I'm talking Taylor is texting Sawyer. "It's done sir.

"Stay, I'm going to call Roach. Could you call Ana and give her a heads up? She will be pissed but just tell her it's a security issues and I've already cleared it with her boss." I dial Roach's number and his nasally voice barks in to the phone at me. "Roach this is Grey – There been a breach in Ana's security so she will be leaving for the rest of the day and tomorrow, provided the threat is neutralized. I don't have to remind you that you're under an NDA where my future wife is concerned. That's all you need to know Roach." I hang up the line before he has a chance to argue. It has been my plan all along to have Ana take tomorrow off for the surprise my mother and I have been working on but the security breach will no doubt upset it. Fuck I wanted this week to be perfect for her.

I'm in a murderous mood, and the last thing that I want to take this shit out Ana. I 'm try to decide if I want GEH attorneys to handle this or my father. I haven't really talked to him since he started in on the prenup again at breakfast right in front of Ana, but this isn't about petty family squabbles it's about the safety of my future wife. I decide to call him and ask him if he would meet us here, or if he feels more comfortable with GEH lawyers working on it. I'm hesitant of that just because of how private it is. I try his cell first and then his office line, fuck I look at the clock it's not even 10am yet and the whole day went to shit. His phone has rang four times I'm about to give up and call his firm but then he answer, immediately he starts in on how sorry and out of line he was, but I interrupt him and explain what is happening, to my relief he agrees to meet us at Grey House and that he was leaving right away. "Christian, do you think having your Mom there with Ana? Would make this easier on her? They've really bonded son, and to go through some of those photos that you described with a bunch of men in the room, just might be a good idea to have a much support for as possible, I was actually on my way to pick her up now for an early lunch."

I never would have thought of that but he's got a really good point…"Yeah Dad, that's a great idea, thank you I really mean that. See you soon."

Moments later I hear commotion outside my office door. I assume that it's Taylor back with Ana and her security detail, but it wasn't. Fuck me! Could this day get any worse? Ana and my parents will be here any second, they can't see her all hell is going to break lose: "Elena, what the fuck are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter 15: A Verbal Evisceration

**Chapter 15: A Verbal Evisceration **

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**June 21****st****, 2011**

The anger that I am feeling right now is so visceral that I am counting to ten to prevent myself from grabbing Elena and throwing her back in to the elevator as forcefully as I can. I can't say that I wouldn't do it either, if I didn't have employees watching this exchange. Today has been just to fucking much! I know that I am about to lose it. I have some fucking psycho stalking my future wife, and now I have to deal with Elena-Fucking-Lincoln. I had my lawyers start drawing up the documents I need to pull my finances out of Elena's salons and a letter offering her pardon on her loans in exchange for a signed Nondisclosure Agreement regarding my personal life. The only thing I see right now is red. The idea that Elena was floating around my building is sickening. She has no place in my life any longer; I need to make sure she gets that.

"You haven't called or responded to my emails darling, I wanted to make sure you were well." Elena's voice is filled with mock concern and so vile that I feel physically ill just looking at her. The only reason she's here is to cause trouble. She only wants to destroy the happiness I've found. She wants me back under her control and I will not give in to her. I will not allow Ana or my parents to be hurt by this woman ever again. "Mrs. Lincoln, my office." I snap at her in my dominant voice. I can't have this conversation in front of my staff. She smirks at me as if she succeeded in something. That bitch doesn't know the hell she has unleashed. Before I can deal with her I need to do some damage control out here. That audacious bitch has fucked with me for the last time. As she passes me I realize how repulsed I am by her. She's way past her prime, most of her body is plastic and even with the enhancements and 3 pounds of makeup she's wearing she still looks like she's been rode hard and put away wet.

I glare at my Personal Assistants as they look dumbfounded back at me. "Why the fuck wasn't I notified that I had a unscheduled visitor coming up?" Andrea has been with me long enough to know protocol and when I'm about to explode, so she is quick to answer me. "Mr. Grey, I'm sorry reception didn't tell me there was anyone on their way up and apparently security waved her through. I don't know how it happened but I will find out. When I explained to Mrs. Lincoln that you were unavailable, she demanded that I…" I cut Andrea off, I know it's not her fault but after the fucking shit storm of a morning I'm already having I know I sound like a fucking ass. "Call Taylor, have him take Miss Steele directly to Welch's board room and then tell him to come to my office immediately. Find out who is in fucking reception and when my parents check in have them sent to Welch as well. And for fucks sake Andrea find out who is in lobby security, this will be there last fucking day here." I say between gritted teeth. "Yes, Mr. Grey I'll get right on it." Andrea is calling Taylors number before I finish my sentence. The fact that I have one competent employee pleases me at least. I glare at the Olivia, who is watching me intently and march to my office, mentally preparing myself to rip the bitch apart.

I walk into my office where Elena has seated herself in my chair behind my desk. I tell her to stand the fuck up. "Christian there is no need to be rude, after all wasn't I the one who gave you this chair? This office? This building? I think we both know if it weren't for me you'd probably be with your poor departed mother, in whatever hell a crack addict goes to." She doesn't know what game she's playing with me but she's about to find out. I've overlooked her financial obligations to me, out of fear that my distance from her would tip my mother off that something happened between Elena and I. Since she now knows about the affair now, there is nothing stopping me and I could fuck Elena's life up. I still would never want my family to know about my involvement in BSDM, but Elena, socially, would never put herself at risk by admitting knowledge of it. The idea of exacting revenge on the whore that stole me from my family for 13 years might actually be the only thing that would brighten my mood right now. So if the bitch wants to play, we will play…

"You need to leave and you need to leave now. You are no longer part of my life, you taught me to fuck, but not well. I'll tell you something… you weren't a very good teacher. An inexperienced 21 year old is a better lay then you ever were. So why don't you walk out of here, before I destroy your life Elena. I can, I have nothing to lose. I can set my lawyers on you this afternoon and you would be out of business and a home by the end of the night.

You know what's funny? I had originally told my fiancée that I was going to gift the salons to you; she was alright with that. But now that you've shown up here today I'm wondering if that's the right move. After all, you do owe me a lot of money… well a lot for you anyway. I make 5 million in a weekend or a good day on the market so to me is nothing, but I think it would put you in financial ruin wouldn't it? To think all you had to do was stay away from me and my family and you'd be financial set."

I pull a bottle of water out my mini-bar, and smile at her glare. "You see Elena, you think you can destroy me by going public with my _past_ lifestyle, but what you fail to comprehend is I was just a poor 15 year old child when you _raped_ me, or at least that's how the world would see it. You'd be the most hated woman in America. I however, would be the victim that overcame my abuse to become one of the world's most influential people. So if you think for one second Elena that you can fuck with me, fuck with my future wife, or my family. I swear I will make it my personal mission to out you and every sick perversion you ever participated in." I sit on my couch very much relaxed. The fact that she is still sitting there literally shaking with anger at me I just find amusing. "God you're pathetic. You really didn't age gracefully did you?" Just then as she stands I'm sure to try to intimidate me when Taylor enters.

"Oh good Taylor, make sure Mrs. Lincoln is out of the building. Notify security that the next time she steps on to any GEH property she should be arrested for trespassing, and get my lawyer on the line to prepare restraining orders on behalf of my mother, father, sister, brother, Ana and myself; if that information gets leaked to the public all the better. We will also need to arrange a time where we can audit Mrs. Lincolns business accounts since I'm not sure she's been properly repaying the loans I provided her according to our contract."

Elena glares at me, a look that for 6 years terrified me into submission, now it just disgust me. I look at her for the hopefully the last time, she's in black as that's all she ever wears. I think she was trying to dress seductively but honestly it's disturbing. Her fake cleavage is on display, her overly dyed hair looks stringy and unhealthy, and the bags under her eyes are evident even with the globs of makeup and fake tan attempting to cover it up. "Sir, nothing would bring me greater joy then to make sure I escort Mrs. Lincoln to her broom. Your next meeting is convened in the boardroom you requested. I'll be joining you once the trash has been taken out." I smirk at Taylor, I think he's waited a very long time to say that to her.

It sickens me that I was ever in a sexual relationship with this woman. She looks like pure evil. As Taylor takes her arm and pulls her from my view, I look at the canvas photo that was hung just yesterday of my Ana, she is so incredibly beautiful. She doesn't wear much makeup nor does she need to. She's soft and kind, she's loyal and sensitive. She brings out the good in me that I never thought I had. Where Elena only led me to the dark, Ana has guided me to the light.

I have a feeling I just rattled Elena's cage, I doubt that she will adhere to any type of restraining order, but it will give my security team clearance to protect Ana and the rest of my family if she attempts to contact them in any way.


	17. Chapter 16: The Breaking Point

**Chapter 16: The Breaking Point**

**ANA POV**

**June 21****st****, 2011**

When I was called out of an office meeting by Sawyer and Reynolds, my heart sank. I couldn't help reliving the hours I spent waiting on Christian when his helicopter went down. I just knew they were going to tell me something happened to him. I was shaking so bad that Sawyer had to assist me in walking to the waiting SUV. He assured me that no one was injured and everyone was currently safe. However, there was a security breach and we needed to go to Grey House immediately. _My god how much more can I handle? _Too much as happened in to short of time, I feel like I'm ready to breaking into thousands of irreparable pieces.

While in route to Grey House, Sawyer received a text to which he yelled an expletive that made me jump. "I apologize Miss Steele, just seems we have another pressing issue to handle once we get you inside." He looked back at me with a guilty expression on his face. Reynolds was driving but smiled in the rear mirror when I replied and said, "Sawyer if you call me Miss Steele one more time I swear I will make your life hell, I hear Mia isn't happy with her CPD." I can sort of understand the security team I barely see calling me Miss Steele, but when Sawyer, Taylor and Gail call me Miss Steele it irritates the shit out of me; I don't care that Christian insists on it. "Yes ma'am." I roll my eyes at him. Now he's just being snarky.

Sawyer escorts me through the Grey House lobby where a pristine blonde asks to see my identification, I start to retrieve my wallet when Sawyer goes bat-crap-crazy on her and informs her that "Mr. Grey's fiancée does not need approval at any time to enter the building." I naïvely thought she was just doing her job, but Sawyer explained as we walked away, that she was giving me a jealousy driven bad time. Instead of going to Christian's office on the 20th floor I was led through a maze of hallways, periodically stopping so Sawyer could sweep his clearance badge to get through secured doors. Finally, I'm led to a comfortable conference area where Christian is speaking to a middle aged man in a sharp suit; I suspect he's former military by his posture and haircut. I wonder if Christian only employs ex-military for his security force. Christian stops his conversation and walks quickly over to me pulling me into a tight hug. I inhale his scent and somehow this connection settles and calms me.

"Baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry I had to pull you away from work but something happened and we need to talk about it with our security council. My parents and Elliot are on their way." Something in his voice, and look in his eyes causes apprehension, he just seems too calm; I feel like he is just trying to placate me. I wonder how his family plays into this, but I don't want to push him so as curious as I am I will wait for them to hear the complete explanation. I hug Christian tighter. _Why can't we just get married, live our lives, have beautiful children someday in the house of my dreams that Christian is building for me. Will life ever slow down?_

"Christ Chris, what the fuck is going on? Taylor told me to get my ass over here. Hey baby sis you okay?" Elliot begins talking as soon as the door opens and is clearly agitated. When he sees me he turns into the concerned brother, sometimes I think that Elliot is just as mercurial as Christian. I watch a silent exchange between the Grey brothers; I think Christian is pleading with Elliot to be calm for my sake. Is this security breach about me? "Elliot, can you take care of Ana for a moment? I'm going to get her some tea." He sits me in the chair next to Elliot and kisses my cheek. I watch him leave the room and I shudder. I hate this secrecy; I will be Christian's wife soon. It will be part of my responsibility as his spouse to work through all of life's problems together. Why won't he trust me now to do that?

"So what's going on little sister?" I shake my head, I just don't know. The door opens a second time and it is Carrick and Grace, followed by Taylor and Sawyer. I reach for Grace and hug her hard. I thank her again for last night. I'm already emotional and I have no idea why I'm even here. I am sitting between Elliot and Grace, Carrick is on Grace's other side. Almost immediately after we sit down, four men including the man who was speaking earlier to Christian enter at take seats opposite us. Carrick introduces Grace, Elliot and I to the new participants but I wasn't paying attention to names. I notice that Sawyer and Taylor are standing at the door like waiting sentinels. When Christian returns he's holding a tray with a tea cup and a pot of hot water and of course my favorite tea. I smile, but my heart isn't in it. In the pit of my stomach I feel like something terrible is about to happen. Elliot snorts at Christian and calls him "whipped already" earning an elbow into his ribcage from me. Christian smiles as he sits down at the head chair at me. I can't seem to resist it and smile back sincerely this time. _I do love this man._

Christian ever the CEO starts our meeting without much preamble. "Alright let's begin, a few high level security issues have come to light this morning and I want these cleared up before Ana and I are away for our Honeymoon." I can tell something is truly bothering Christian, he's fidgety and running his hand through his hair. "The first issue is Elena Lincoln. After the incident this weekend and several email threats to my mother and I. My security council and I started discussion on how to go forward to prevent her from disrupting our lives further." My blood runs cold and I start to shake. He promised me he wouldn't see her again, he never told me about any email he received from her.

"She managed to get to my office this morning; three employees have subsequently been fired over the incident. However since she is being so aggressive, Welch," he nods to the first man I met, "is working with my personal legal counsel to have restraining orders prepared for the entire family; of course this includes Ana and me as well. My biggest fear is that she is going to attempt to disrupt the wedding in some fashion. Moving forward with wedding plans, everyone involved needs to sign an NDA, which will prevent acknowledgement prior to the wedding, but releases the privacy restriction after the wedding. Most vendors will sign this document without question, however if they give any flack any hesitation at all dump then and we will use someone else. I don't want a blanket NDA for each vendor I want individual NDA's signed by anyone who will be at the various events; from the caterer's sous-chef to the parking valets. I've emailed a copy to Ana and you mom, as well as, Sophia Callari. We also need very employee to complete a background check authorization form, at least 7 days before the wedding. This will give the security team time to complete the background checks, as well as, give vendors an opportunity to find a replacement should someone need to be excluded. Once again if there is any flack or hesitation drop them. Any questions?"

"What did Elena want Christian?" Grace speaks for the first time and reaches to hold my hands which I have been wringing absently. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that Christian glossed over that part. "I didn't give her a chance to say. I made it clear she was not welcome on to any of our personal or professional properties. I warned her that I would make the restraining orders public. I am also reevaluating my original position on how to end our professional relationship." That makes my head snap up to look down the table at him. "If she continues to threaten my family and my wife, I will not hesitate to ruin her financially or publicly." I nod. I am not a vindictive person. Intuitively I know that the only way to completely extract Elena from our lives is to leave her with nothing touched by the Grey family. I sense that Grace is pleased but she is too classy of a woman to say it. I am riling though, why can't she just leave us alone? Will she always be there lurking in the background waiting for Christian to leave me? It occurs to me that I am probably just emotionally exhausted. So much has happened in the last three weeks, maybe I do need Flynn.

"What's the next issue Christian?" Carrick seems to be in his lawyer persona but I imagine it's because of Elena. Christian stands and walks behind me so his hands are resting on my shoulders, immediately alerting me that I should prepare for bad news. Christian is rubbing my shoulders soothingly, but nothing could calm me from what he was about to say. "We received the investigation report from the crash this morning. It was undoubtedly sabotage." I feel as though someone punched me in the stomach Grace crying. I feel as cold and numb just as I did the night we waited. I can't form words. I'm surprised that I have tears on my cheeks I didn't know I was crying. I want to beg Christian to stop, to tell him that I can't possibly hear anymore, but we we are going to be partners I have to be strong, I need to shoulder this with him. I know Christian is talking and answering questions all around me but I can't comprehend the noise. Elliot's voice rises above the rest of the noise. "Christian! Help her!" I don't remember standing, but suddenly the room is spinning and I feel a black veil fall over me as I fall.

When I wake I see Seattle stretched out before me from the floor to ceiling windows of Christian's palatial office. It takes me a second to realize that I'm laying on one of the large sofas, with a soft white cashmere blanket over me. I think I'm alone, until I hear Grace's voice behind me. "No more today Christian, Ana can't handle it. That poor girl has gone through too much in the lately; you need to get her into see Flynn and soon. She's strong, very strong but even the strongest people will break at some point." She sounds angry. "Has she eaten today? She gets lightheaded when she forgets to eat, and Christian, do you know why she forgets to eat? _BEACAUSE SHE'S UNDER TO MUCH STRESS_." No please I don't want Christians family to fight over me, I want my wedding, and my honeymoon and my husband that's all I need. Can I do this? Is this what my life is going to be from now on? Someone tried to murder Christian. I gasp, loudly, I guess, because within moments Christian, Elliot and their parents are at my side. "Ana, are you alright?" Grace looks concerned, I nod. "I just don't understand how anyone could want to hurt you I stroke Christians cheek. When you told me it was sabotage, all I could think is what will happen next? Will we be constantly looking behind us? Is the rest of our family in danger?" I blush; I didn't mean to refer to the family as mine as well, just in case they don't feel that way… Carrick is here. "Ana, **our** family, and you and I will be okay. This fucker will be found I had this meeting today so I could keep you updated, so you didn't feel I was holding anything back from you. I want you to focus on our wedding. That's all. I have a whole team of people to worry about everything else. Okay?" I nod, but I'm not sure I'm sincere.

"I'm sorry for fainting… I do that sometimes." My voice is small; I can't believe I fainted in front of my future family and my fiancé's employees. "I didn't have a chance to eat." I mumble guiltily. "Ana damn it! You know how I feel about that." Christian snaps at me. I knew that was coming. "Do not put this on her Christian. She has been overloaded lately. Some people eat when they are stressed out, some people simply can't. Either way yelling at her isn't going to help." Grace gives a chilly glare directed at her youngest son, and I feel awful. Now because of me it's not just his Dad who is mad at him. I decide to explain myself rather than allow Grace to get upset with him. "Christian you are the one that made me late for work today" I blush but continue; "Sawyer was going to pick me up some breakfast when you called and said I needed to come to Grey House. You can't get mad at me for things I can't control. Now will you shut up and just tell me what else I need to know, besides the fact that someone is trying to kill you." I can't believe I chastised him front of his parents and Elliot, but he just has me all frustrated. "Seriously, if you don't marry her I will." Elliot quips darting out Christian's way before his fist could make contact.

"Ana, listen to me no one is going to hurt me. We are going to get this figured out and it will be over okay? There is nothing else to tell you. I just need all of us to be extra vigilant until this is figured out. Between this and the wedding we're going to have a lot of extra eyes on us. We are going to make a public statement saying it was an unfortunate accident. The idiots in my PR department want us to do a public interview, what do you think about that?" I sigh; I knew this was coming so I just nod. Grace reminds me that we have our dinner tonight, and Christian tells us that there will be ample security. I still feel like there is something he's not telling me. But I'm not going to get into an argument with him in front of his family. I just don't have the energy.

Christian and I are driven home by Taylor; I haven't said a word since we left his office. I say hi to Gail on my way to our room, where I go straight in to take a shower and try to wash away the day. When I exit Christian is sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Christian, what else is happening? Do you still want to marry me?" He snaps his head up and shakes his head. "Ana, I swear the **only** thing I want to do is marry you… all this other shit that's happening is just a fucking distraction from that. I hate it. You shouldn't be fainting because you're stressed out. I'm worried Ana, I'm worried you're going to just get frustrated and run." I sit next to him and hold him, "I. Will. Not. Run. I have promised you and promised you. You can't get rid of me; 'death do us part' remember?" He smirks at me; and he gives me a kiss that leaves us breathless. "I have to get dressed, help me? I don't know that if I'll ever get the fashion thing down, and those magazines are so mean!" I pout. He smiles and heads to our closet.


	18. Chapter 17: The Story in the Pictures

**Chapter 17: The Story in the Pictures**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**June 21****st****, 2011**

"Christian Grey is serving pizza and beer for dinner? Let me guess Gail's with Ana?" Elliot is trying to joke but I think it's just because he can sense the tension. My Dad is here reviewing the information I received from my attorneys regarding Elena and Taylor is sitting at the table with us looking through Ana's email to make sure she hasn't been getting anything threatening. We never got a chance to talk about the pictures of Ana, and after she passed out I wasn't about to tell her about them. Between the four of us we should be able to come up with a comprehensive plan on discovering who is behind this. I don't really want to show all the pictures to Elliot or my dad since some of them are quite personal, so Taylor removed those photos before we sat down.

After we eat; I explain how we received the package of photos, and the working theory that she has been stalked for a while. I also told them about the pictures of her undressing taken outside of her bedroom window when she lived in Vancouver and that there were a few similar to that. I didn't mention the photo she was giving me a blow job. "We were going to ask Ana to help make a time line, but after today I just don't think she could handle it." Elliot nods. "You know… Kate probably could." Elliot muses. "True but, she'd feel obligated to tell Ana, I wouldn't want to put her in that position." He keeps flipping through them. "Christian when did you first meet Ana?"

"Early May… why?" I scarf down a third slice of pizza, and watch the wheels in Elliot's head turn.

"You know I don't know that these pictures are about her after all… I think they have all been taken since she met you." Elliot starts placing them out. "Look, at this picture of her running, look in the background." He's right, I remember that day. In the background there is a display board showing the date and time. It was the Monday after our first weekend together, the night she sent me the joke email. "This picture was taken the day I helped the girls move, I remember because she was freezing so I gave her my hoodie." I glower, "What about that guy she's smiling at?" I just assumed it was some guy she knew before me. "His name is Duncan; he helped me with the move. He works through 'Helping Hands' Ana was really sweet with him." Helping Hands is an organization my brother supports that gives mentally challenged adults the opportunity to work. He finds odd jobs around his office and build sites and he employ's workers as often as possible. That makes me feel better, I'm still a jealous fuck what can I say.

"I don't know about this picture though… I mean I know from Kate she had a shitty car before you bought her one for graduation, but the building she sitting in front of is here in Seattle." Elliot passed me the photo. I guess I hadn't seen this one earlier. She looks too thin, distraught and to be honest horrible. The normal light and happiness in her eyes is missing. I know instinctively when this photo was taken. "She's sitting at a bus stop; it was during those days we broke up." I run my hand through my hair. I had surveillance on her, but I couldn't bring myself to see her myself, obviously she was just as miserable as I was. Just remembering that time hurts. Elliot nods but my dad looks shocked.

"You broke up?" my Dad looks like he's about to lecture me so I cut him off and tell him a 'Reader's Digest' version of the events "For a few days… Look, I fell in love with Ana the minute she fell into my office. I didn't even stand a chance." Taylor nods absently, while reviewing his stack of photos. "I knew I had to have her in my life, but at the same time I felt so unworthy of her. She was so good and sweet, I didn't think she would reciprocate my feelings. Dad you have to understand all that shit with Elena, she kept telling me how I wasn't worthy of love, that no one could possibly ever care for me because of what I was, and where I came from. I spent most of my adult life trying to prove to myself that I was at least worthy of something. The only way I knew how to do that was by building up GEH. That's all I focused on for seven years before I met Ana." Elliot knows all of this already so he just shakes his head but my dad looks like he's in physical pain. "Do you want me to continue?" I want to get this out in the open so he understands Ana better, but not at the expense of hurting him. "Yes son I want to know everything." I nod. Okay let's do this then.

"Elliot and I have already had talked about this, Taylor knows everything about my life and it took Flynn five years to get me to this point. I'll tell you why I know Ana and I will be together forever, and more specifically why I want her to be a Grey." His eyes narrow, but I keep talking. "The day I met Ana, I never thought anyone would be able to love me, and I sure the fuck didn't think I could ever love someone. So after I helped her stand up, she looked up at me and in that instant I felt like she could see right through me, down to that little four year old boy who was still in me unloved and abused. I did the interview, but after it was over I was trying to find excuses for her to stay, it wasn't just because of how beautiful she was. She was incredibly intelligent and shy. For an entire week all I could do was think about her. Literally every thought I had turned into a though about Ana, so I drove down to Vancouver, after finding out where she worked, and "accidentally" ran into her.

She was just as beautiful and sweet and shy as I remembered, and I was hooked. I was in love there was no doubt after that. Our first date was amazing we went to a coffee house and just talked, for the longest time. But as we talked and I fell more in love with her, I realized that I wasn't good enough for her. That she deserved someone who didn't have a fucked up past. Elena's words haunted me and I knew that if I kept pursuing her that I would end up fucking up her life." Elliot is listening now, but I want to get it all out. "I was conflicted, so for a while, I loved her from afar, and even though I knew she could do better I couldn't stop myself from falling harder and harder. Then I finally got my second chance and I learned just how sweet and _innocent_ she really was. So I let my feelings take over, and we were really happy. Give or take a few times I may have overwhelmed her, like buying her a car for graduation. Man she was pissed about that." Taylor snorts in agreement. "Don't forget about the books Christian she was pretty pissed about those as well" Elliot reminds me, and I smile. "Yeah she wasn't thrilled with me over upgrading her airline tickets either"

"Anyway Dad, something happened and one night we had our first real fight and I realized Elena was right all along, I was just destroying Ana, and it didn't matter that I loved her. I wasn't good enough for her. So we had this fight, and I knew I was wrong, I had hurt her and I knew Ana was going to break up with me and even though I wanted to be with her, I was going to let her go. But she didn't break up with me; instead she told me something I never thought she would ever say. She told me she loved me…" I take a deep breath, even now, with Ana and I engaged it's difficult to think about those 5 days. "I told her that she couldn't love me, that it was 'wrong' to love me. I broke her heart and she left, she didn't want anything I had given her, including the car, but we had already gotten rid of her old car, so I think this photo is one that was taken during that time."

"How did you resolve your issues?" my dad asked and this time I snort, "Well I'm an extremely selfish man, and I couldn't spend a sixth day without her. I knew there was a possibility that she wouldn't take me back, but I was crazed. So I asked her if she still loved me, and she said yes. Now we will be married in 34 days. She taught me that I was worthy of love, that she loved me unconditionally, that my family loved me unconditionally. She made me realize that I didn't need to be a dick to the people who cared about me, because that wasn't going to prevent them from loving me anyway. Elena took 13 years of my life by convincing me that I wasn't worthy of love. Poisoning me in to believing that all I could offer the people that loved me was disappointment and heartache. Fuck just today she tried spout that shit to me. It took, Ana five days to heal me. Do you get it Dad? Do you see why I know Ana and I won't need a prenup? By the way she has offered several times to sign. She's not going to run, what I learned in those five days is I couldn't live without her. So if there is ever a time where I fuck up and she leaves me, then she may as well take it all anyway because all I need in life is her." He's nodding and he wipes his eyes, maybe he gets it now. I don't want to fight with my family again it's not worth it.

"Do you think it might not be coincidence that you received these pictures the same day you got the Charlie Tango report, and that Elena just happened to show up?" My dad looks at me and Taylor. "It would be highly unlikely. We didn't even know that we'd get the report back so soon, but it might not be coincidence that I got them after I _didn't_ die Friday." My dad nods. "Sir, the only thing we can do at this point is to add security." Taylor speaks up, and although I wish he had something more productive to say, I tend to agree with him. "Kate, Mia, my mother, Ana and her Aunt will be dress shopping tomorrow. Mrs. Kavanagh will meet them at Neiman's, but I want the rest transported securely. Let's hire a limo with our own driver; the paparazzi know our vehicles to well." Taylor nods.

"So the bachelor party… should I get with Ros?" Elliot isn't going to let this go, so there's no point fighting over it, but it's not going to happen. Taylor laughs. "Why Ros?" my dad ask absently, I snort. "Because Mia (the wedding planner) informed me I needed another Groomsmen, and Ros has been my closest companion since I met her when I was at Harvard. So Ros is my Groomsman." Everyone laughs; leave it to Elliot to ruin the moment because the next thing he says is; "That's too bad she was really hoping you'd ask Sawyer."


	19. Chapter 18: Happy BrideGrumpy Groom

**Chapter 18: Happy Bride/Grumpy Groom**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**June 21****st****, 2011**

Around 9:30 we hear a gaggle of women laughing, when I see my tiny Ana carrying a huge box I jump up to help her. It wasn't heavy but it was almost the same sizes as her. "Hello Baby" I give her a chaste kiss, and smile at her blush. "Christian thank you so much for getting my Aunt here, she's back at the hotel but I am so excited you did this for me! I can't wait for tomorrow!" I smile, doesn't she know by now that I would do anything for her? I make my rounds with the four most important women in my life and Kate. Really I'm trying to distract them while Taylor gets the photos collected and off the table. "How did tonight go Gail, did you enjoy yourself?" she beams at me "Oh Mr. Grey it was fantastic your wedding is going to be perfect." Mia and Kate are nodding, I hope they got along tonight for Ana's sake, but everyone seems pretty happy.

"Are you happy with everything Baby?" Ana has the most beautiful smile, "Yes! Five minutes with Sophia and I felt so much better. She's going to give us exactly what we want! We picked the invitations, and the programs. She gave us a book that will help us select our readings. She already has already booked Rev. Walsh to perform the ceremony. Reserved the most beautiful marquee that has a glass roof, it is so perfect! I'll show you pictures I hope you love it. You and I will have to meet with her to make some decisions but for the most part she's all over it. She's given me a week-by-week check list of things you and I need to do, and I'll be talking with her at least twice a week either on the phone or meeting. I told due to security that phone conferences might be easiest. Oh and guess what!? Gwen has offered to do the floral arrangements! You didn't tell me she owned a flower shop! According to Sophia it's one of the best in Seattle" Ana gives me a hug out of nowhere and I smile down at her. "I'm glad you're happy Miss Steele." She beams at me. "I really really am Mr. Grey." I'm glad she's feeling better tonight, after the day she had I was worried this would just stress her out further. I wanted to cancel it but my mom told me that this is exactly what Ana needed, a happy distraction.

"Maid of Honor and Bridesmaid, how do you feel about the plans so far?" Mia jumped right in and told everyone way more then I was expecting to hear, "Ana didn't like the invitations I loved, but I think I'll use them for my wedding." Elliot shakes his head. "Maybe you should get a boyfriend first little sister." My mom and dad didn't look too thrilled by that suggestion. Kate started to tell me that the gown her mother was creating for Ana would end up being a masterpiece. That makes me smile but Ana gives a stern look at Kate and tells her not one more word about her dress. Apparently my bride-to-be is superstitious.

"Christian I'd like to have an engagement party… and forgo the traditional bridal shower/bachelor/bachelorette shindigs. It's not like we need anything but I'd still like to meet more of your family before the wedding." Sophia said she would help me arrange it. "If that's something you want to do Ana, we can. This wedding is all about you… as long as I walk away with you having my last name it will be a great night. Besides I'm busy working on the Honeymoon." I wink at her, which as predicted made her beautiful cheeks pink. I hold her to me. "I'm so glad you had a good night. Did you get enough to eat?" She nods and smiles. "Gail made sure of it. Even when she has the night off she's watching my food intake Mr. Grey you should give her a raise."

"Let's sit at the table and talk about that engagement party while everyone's here." I almost can't believe I'm suggesting that, normally I'd be kicking everyone out, but since I know no one is working tomorrow I feel less guilty about it. Gail offers to get drinks but I tell her to sit, Ana and I could manage. I'm holding her hand as we walk to the wine cellar; we need something good as we walk by the security office I nod to Sawyer and Reynolds who appear to be reviewing mail. "How was security tonight Baby, anything to worry about?"

"You will be happy to know Mr. Grey that I was extremely well behaved for my handlers this evening, of course since you booked out the entire club there wasn't too much that could have happened." I laughed at that. I originally just booked a private room, but after I panicked today I called the owner and had it shut down. "Well I have to keep you safe. Ana, tonight I was telling my Dad about how I fell in love with you… I even told him how I freaked out when you told me you loved me the first time. You know what it made me realize?" She is concerned I can see it in her beautiful eyes, this woman, a saint to my devil, is concerned about me because she loves me. It's a lot to take in so I give her a longer kiss, now wishing I had kicked everyone out. "What did you realize Christian?" I smile at her. "I realized that I owe you an apology for so many things, that I am completely unworthy of you, and that I am slightly obsessed with your safety. How you put up with me I just don't know." She laughs, stops attempts and fails to look contrite and ends up laughing again… "Believe me Mr. Grey… it's not so easy, but you are so worth it"

Around midnight our guests start to leave. It's been decided that we will host an engagement party here at Escala (mostly for security purposes) July 16th. Ana was adamant that she wants Gail, Taylor and Sawyer to attend as guest. But since it will be here I feel better about allowing both Sawyer and Taylor the night off. Ana and I are snuggled up on one of the large couches talking about what I need to do together for the wedding. She wants me to assist with the food selection, cake selection, music, and to write my vows. I know writing personal vows is important to Ana, but I tell her that I want us to keep the main values of the traditional vows. "What do you mean?" I love when she plays with my hair I close my eyes and lean into her. "You know Baby, Love, Honor, Sickness and Health, Obey… you know the original stuff." I feel her fingers still in my hair, so I look down at her. "I've written mine already, do you want to see them, or do you want to be surprised?" she asks me. "No I think I'd like to hear them for the first time when you're saying them for real." I smile at her. "Good, I think I've all of the main vows, you know excluding obeying, I think we both know that's not one I could ever commit to. Oh speaking of that we are supposed to meet with Rev. Walsh after church Sunday, Grace said since we attended last weekend he hopes we will be there every week. He mentioned it when she called him about officiating." She snorts and laughs, but I'm a little taken back I pull away from her.

Honestly I don't know what I was expecting. I know Ana is incapable of obeying, but with the security concerns that I have with her, I need her to say she will obey me. I don't want a sub, I want a wife. But I need a wife who realizes that I need have to have control especially when it comes to her safety. She's looking at me right now as if I hurt her by pulling back. I don't ever want to hurt her, I don't like fighting with her, I hate when I make her cry. But I feel very close to losing it right now. I tell her I have work to do. She tries to ask me something but I glare at her and she stops. Why can't I just fucking tell her? I hate that fucking hurt look she has, but she struck a nerve with me tonight after everything that happened today. How the fuck can I keep her safe if she is going to defy me every chance she fucking gets. I throw my wine glass against the wall in my office. I hear a soft knock and then the door opens; I really don't want to see her right now. I hate fucking fighting with her, she needs to let me cool down before we can have this discussion. I look down at my desk and see the packet with the photos of Ana. _Please just let me protect you Anastasia._

"Christian what did I do or say? Please don't shut me out, it hurts me when I cause you pain… but I don't know what I've done." I look at her. She's so fucking beautiful; when we walk in to a room every man has their eyes on her. She is so small; she would never be able to fend off an attacker. Tonight she's wearing a dress that I picked out for her. It's a modest royal blue sleeveless jacquard cocktail dress, with matching skyscraper heals. The blue magnifies the color of her eyes. Who wouldn't be captivated by those eyes? I know I should tell her I'm sorry, I love her, and explain to her why I feel so strongly about that one simple word. Instead I tell her to go to bed, when she walks over to kiss me I don't kiss back. I know I'm being cold. She just needs to let me work through this. How hard is it for her to say one goddamned word? I shouldn't have to explain to her why it's important. She should fucking know enough about me to know it's that important. Is she just pushing my limits to test me? "Good night Anastasia." I don't look up from my computer even though I'm not really doing anything. I just need her to get away from me so I can think. I don't want to fight. _Yeah, being a dick is a sure way to avoid a fight Grey._ I don't have to see her face to know I've hurt her, so I focus on the screen. If I look at her now, I might start yelling or caving. I could do without either. I hear her walk away and close the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 19: Obeying

**Chapter 19: ****Obeying**

**ANA POV**

**June 22****nd****, 2011**

Christian didn't come to bed last night. Around 4am I heard him playing his piano, but after he was so cold with me I decided he probably didn't want to see me. I ended up crying myself to sleep twice. Last night before I left for the Zig Zag Club, I had an overwhelming fear that Christian wanted to cancel the wedding, but he assured me that he wanted to marry me. I believed him. But then when we talked after everyone left about the wedding, he just shut down on me.

I need to be ready to go at 9 Grace, Mia and Grandma Trevelyan's are meeting me here this morning; the limousine that Christian scheduled for us will pick us up first then Ros, Kate, and Aunt Laura we have reservations for breakfast. Dede and Sophia are meeting us at Neiman Marcus at 11. After we finish there, Ros will be going to Grey House and the rest of us are having lunch at the Space Needle; I've never been there so I'm excited. We need to drop my Aunt of at the Airport at 4, and then we're headed to Gwen's shop to look at her floral ideas.

Gail can't join us this morning; Wednesday is typically the day she gets our groceries and checks in with the other housekeepers at Christian's other properties in Aspen and New York. She also stops by Grandpa and Grandma Trevelyan's to make sure their housekeeper is on top of things. Christian has the day off to go to his new house and make some structural decisions with Elliot. We are meeting with a possible architect Friday evening but I don't know if he'll want me there. Christian wants to get things rolling before we leave for three weeks for our top secret honeymoon.

Its 6:30 and Christian is nowhere to be found. I ask Gail if she's seen him and she tells me that he's downstairs in the building gym. I decide to take my shower, I shave my legs and pits, deep condition my hair I exfoliate and then wash. I normally take my morning shower with Christian, another pang hits me. I step out and wrap myself in the fluffy towel I detangle my hair and warp it up in a towel as well. I walk into our closet, and I'm startled by Christian who is pulling out his clothes for the day. I want to run to him, to hold him, to tell him I love him but he doesn't acknowledge me. I must have really screwed up. If I could only figure out what I did, I'd fix it. Today is going to be hard; maybe I should just cancel the whole thing. My heart literally aches at the overwhelming thought that he finally realized how unworthy I am of him. I should never have allowed myself to be so excited yesterday, I should have been prepared for this.

"Do you need help picking out something to wear?" Christian asks me, but not with a tone that tells me he's really interested in doing so, I shake my head no. _I repeat today's mantra… I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry._ He heads to take his own shower now, and I would love to join him, but I know he doesn't want me there. I start to cry again.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**June 22****nd****, 2011**

I didn't sleep in our bed last night. I fell asleep on my office sofa until a nightmare woke me. I spent the rest of the night playing the piano. I watched Ana sleep for about an hour before I decided to go down to the gym. I don't know why I'm being so cold to her. Maybe her vows are beautiful and more meaningful then that one word: _obey_. But it is important to me. Fuck how can I keep her safe when she defies and undermines the security measures that are set in place to protect her? Granted, she's doing much better lately, in fact she's been pretty understanding and _obedient_ according to Sawyer. It's not like I've given her all the facts when it's come to her security with her either. I have to talk to Flynn or Elliot. If she doesn't say obey does this mean I won't marry her? That's just too painful to consider.

When I come back to our apartment, I walk in to our bedroom, she's in the shower, and I can't help but watch as she primps herself, she doesn't notice me. I wonder how she would receive me if I just walked into the shower and made love to her. How could I ever consider leaving her over a word? I head to our closet to select a suit and tie. She follows me a few minutes later. She is trying to find an outfit and she's getting frustrated; ever since the paparazzi have been relentless with her she's been self-conscious about her appearance. Something she is not used to and does not enjoy. I ask her if she wants me to pick out something. She tells me no, I suppose I could have asked her a little nicer. I leave her to take my own shower it is already 7:20 I think my mom is supposed to be here at 9:00.

Taking my morning shower without Ana is depressing me, we usually spend this time talking about our upcoming day or dinner plans. Sometimes we just fuck; the best way to start the day. Doing the essentials I'm out of the shower in less than 10 minutes. When I walk back into the closet to dress; Ana is sitting on the ground still wrapped in her towel sobbing. As soon as she sees me she wipes her face and hides her face in the towel that was drying her hair. She leaves me standing there I hear her in the bathroom. I finish getting dressed as quickly as possible.

I go to her side of the closet and find her a Carolina Herrera sleeveless orange with white polka-dot silk dress, with a bow at the neck and a pair of orange ballet flats. I have the outfit laid out for her on her center chest where she can't miss it. I walk back to the bathroom it's now 7:42.

"Ana?" she freezes with the brush midway through her hair. "I'm sorry for shutting you out. I just can't believe you won't say that you'll obey me, when you know all the security risk out there." I take a breath I don't want to yell, or get her upset. To my dismay she doesn't do anything at all except finish brushing her and putting on clear lip gloss. Just standing in her towel she looks lovely. I guess I deserve Ana not speaking to me, how I treated her last night was inexcusable. If I could have just told her why I was upset maybe it would be resolved by now, but now I think I've really fucked up. I shake my head and make my way to the breakfast bar where Gail is making my breakfast.

_Please God, don't make this be what makes her run._

**ANA ****POV**

**June 22****nd****, 2011**

When Christian leaves his room I leave the bathroom and go back to his closet to find something to dress. I notice he laid out a dress for me to wear. I've worn it before so I know it is light and comfortable it will work well with today's weather which is supposed to be unseasonably warm. I slide it on and slip on the flats he selected. I have my hair down and left it to its natural curl.

I'm heart sick now. I really want to cancel today. Why go through a charade? Why did Christian convince me that he didn't want a sub, that he just wanted me until I agreed to marry him? I don't know what to think anymore. I thought we were good. I thought he was happy. Elena was right. I will never be enough for him.

Of all the things I thought Christian was upset about last night my omission of saying that I would obey him was not considered. He knows I can't make that vow. I remember telling him that I couldn't be his submissive. Did he think once were married that would change? Why would he toy with me? Or is this just about his needs? I don't know if that's ever something I can provide him. I don't think I can live without him now. I truly feel that if I ended our engagement now, I'd regret it the rest of my life. For the first time in six years I start having those dark thoughts.

Maybe he thought it was time for in his professional life to personify a loving husband and in time a father. God knows he could have anyone, so why me? I look in the mirror, the same plain face I've always had is staring back. The same too big for my face eyes bring back the cruel taunts I've heard throughout my life. The only difference between the girl that I was in May and the woman I am today is a fancy haircut, manicured and pedicured nails, and meticulously shaped eyebrows and a closet full of expensive clothes, another off his list of rules. I eat better, Gail see's to that. I've started working with Claude once a week. Has he been executing his submissive rules all along and I was just to 'in love' to see it?

I don't know how long I've been sitting on the bed holding a picture of us from the Coping Together Event, or when I started crying. I know that Grace, Mia and Grandma Trevelyan will be here any moment. I just don't know if I can carry on today not like this. I trust Grace. Maybe they should just go without me. I'm sure we can cancel the gown order if he calls off the wedding. All my doubts about being enough for him hit me at full force. Elena was right; the only part she got wrong was that I was a gold-digger. I expect nothing from Christian, if I can't be what he needs. I look at the clock 8:47.

"Ana, are you ready? Do you need anything before I leave?" I didn't realize he was in the room. Why does he sound concerned… oh yes, it's the Dominants role to see to the needs of his submissive. I'll have reread the contract.

"Christian when were you going to tell me? I have been in a state of bliss since Saturday night. I can't think of a time in my life where I felt so happy and content, and now I just feel so stupid." I keep thinking I'll end up in tears, but they don't come. "Do you even love me? Or was that a part you had to play?" I can't bring myself to look at him, so I'm focused on my wringing hands. "She said I wouldn't be enough, you know. I told her she was wrong, but… I guess she does know you better than me."

"Ana, what are you saying?" I hear panic in his voice. I love Christian Grey, and if the only way to keep him in my life is to put on a public charade I will, because leaving him would be tantamount to dying. "I'm saying I'll obey you Christian, I'm saying that even though I know it will destroy the person I am, I will be submissive, because that's what you need and I love you too much to walk away." I hear Mia's high pitched voice talking excitedly to Gail. So I stand to grab my purse and stand to leave. Christian hasn't said anything to me but he's gaping, I suppose he expected more of a fight, but I don't have energy. "I love you Christian."


	21. Chapter 20: The Art of Atonement

**Chapter 20: The Art of Atonement**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**June 22****nd****, 2011**

"Ana wait!" I can't bear for her to leave like this. It makes me ill that she is thinking that I don't love her and even worse that she thinks I want her to be a submissive not a wife. I will always have control issues; but for Ana I will work through them I will try harder. I have to make her understand this before she spends the day working on a wedding that she's not convinced I want.

"Yes Christian?" her voice is cold, void of its natural light. I caused that. I caused all the pain she's feeling now, and she isn't running. _She's not running because she loves me. Fuck I'm an ass. _

I lead her to our bed and have her sit, I kiss her with every raw emotion I have. I know I'm crying I can't and won't lose Ana by pushing her away, or god forbid making her feel unworthy. What do I have to do to prove to this beautiful stubborn girl how much I need her, love her and it's only her; that it will only ever be Ana? I reluctantly break our kiss; I can stand to let her leave feeling like this. I have to fix this.

"We need to talk… I don't want you to go through the motions today this unhappy, or think that I don't love you with my entire heart. I do. You've made me realize I can love, and that I can _be_ loved. The fact that I hurt you is fucking killing me. Nothing Elena has every said to you is true. You are enough for me; fuck more than enough for me!" I kneel in front of her so we are eye to eye. "I was an asshole before, the security threats had me freaked out, completely terrified. You were right yesterday there is more. I swear we will talk about that later. In the meantime, please tell me what I can do to prove to you how much I love you? Because I keep fucking up, and every time I do I see you hurt a little more. I need us to be okay."

She's looking thoughtfully at me; and nods. "We are okay Christian. I just didn't realize how important obeying you was. I thought we had resolved that issue a long time ago, when we determined I was not your submissive. I wrote my vows believing that we were partners in this. I guess I'm being the selfish one now, because I can't see my life without you. It would be a vast and empty void of existence. So if you really need to me to say obey. I will."

I breathe out a sigh of relief and hold her to me, "I want to marry you Ana, more than anything in this world I want to marry you. I love you so much, and I know I don't deserve you." She's crying _fuck_. "I think we should talk with Flynn, we've had so much happen this last week. I think it is crushing both of us. I want us to be okay, I **need** us to be okay." I kiss her like my life depends on it.

To my surprise Ana agrees with me, "You're probably right; your mom thought I should talk to Flynn as well." I am relieved that she's willing to do this with me, but there are some things that need to be said now. "Ana, before you go I need you to promise me that you understand that I don't want a submissive. I wouldn't be marrying you if that's what I wanted. I want you to argue and talk back to me, I love when you challenge me, I love when we laugh. I need to know that you are with me out of love, not because of a contract." I hold her tighter. "I love you; I swear to you I love you." She nods "I know you love me Christian." She holds my hand as I walk her out to my waiting family. I can tell that she is still not as excited as she should be and that of course is my fault. Hopefully, we can work all this out tonight.

"Ana you look stunning! What an adorable dress!" My mother exclaims as we leave our bedroom. My mom had pulled me away last night and said that Ana had confided at dinner that she was so worried about the paparazzi, talking about her "lack of fashion." I'm glad someone said something positive right off the bat. I still just can't figure out how she doesn't know how beautiful she is. Today though I have to admit she look's simply perfect.

I know after the last couple night my mom has really bonded with Ana. She's becoming more and more like her second daughter; I can't express how amazing that feels. She smiles but doesn't reach her eyes, the life and vitality that Ana typically exudes just isn't there today. "Thank you Grace, Christian picked it out." I smile down at her and kiss her temple reassuringly.

Mia the ever insistent Bridesmaid goes through another checklist. I had foolishly hoped that hiring Sophia would help bring Mia's enthusiasm to a manageable level. Now, however, it seems she's not only contending with Kate, she's challenging Sophia as well. "We have to go through my check list so I can report back to Sophia." I catch my mom rolling her eyes, apparently Mia does too. "Mom don't look at me like that, Kate has her own check list too." I would have normally protest but it's pointless with Mia so I just pull Ana closer, and prepare for the onslaught of wedding questions. "Fine what's on your list?" I sigh.

"Okay first things first…. Your wedding rings?" – _Well it was supposed to be a surprise but I answer anyway. _"Ana and I have an appointment with the jeweler on Friday."

"Your personalized vows?" –"Ana's are done, mine are not." I answer before Ana can say anything; Mia sighs dreamily. "I know Ana's are done, they are the most beautiful words I've heard for a wedding! Even you will be in tears." Ana shakes her head and says that her vows need be revised but will be done by Sunday. I trust Ana, I don't need a specific word in her vows. I just need Ana, so I shake my head at her. "No Ana's are done. I'm sure that they will bring me to tears." Ana looks up at me. I can see her surprise but she gives, me her first real smile since I acted like a dick last night. She kisses me and I take that to mean I might be slightly on the right track to be forgiven.

"The ceremony readings? – "No" Again Mia advises us that we need to make that decision by Sunday "Do you know who will be presenting the readings. I look down at Ana; I guess I hadn't even thought about that. "We haven't discussed that yet either." I wonder if this is something Ana would like Gail to do. We will have to talk about that.

"Ceremony music?" – "We have ideas, but we're still working on it." Ana answers quietly.

"See not that much, Kate's handling the other parties, I'm just worried about the ceremony and reception… We really should be going shouldn't we?" Mia is suddenly agitated that they are behind schedule, forgetting of course that it was because of her checklist.

"Aren't we waiting on Mrs. Trevelyan?" Ana ask, she seems worried, but my mother quickly explains that after last night she was just not up to going this morning. That bothers me but at least she was there last night and that makes me feel better. Watching my grandparents get older has been difficult.

I hold Ana's hand as we walk down to the garage where, Reynolds, Ryan and Sawyer are waiting to escort Ana and my family pick out their fashion for our wedding day. I tell Ana that I deposited money into her checking account. I am meeting with my banker this afternoon to have her name added to all my accounts, and eventually we will need to meet with my lawyer to add her name to other documents as well.

"You know I've never been in one of these." Ana says in wonderment, I smile as I open the door to the limousine for her, I personally think they are pretentious but it's cute to see her enthusiasm. She tells me she loves me but not with the same warmth as she normally does. I have to believe that she will forgive me and that we will get through this. I just can't stand the thought that she actually believes Elena was right about anything she ever said to her. I hate that Elena was able to get into her head. I wish I had protected Ana better from that psychotic bitch. Hopefully with the restraining orders she will just fade out of our lives, but deep down I know that this is a naïve and unrealistic wish.

While Mia and Ana settle themselves into the car, my mother grabs my wrist. "Has there been any news on the pictures?" I shake my head; my mother is clearly still upset over the violation of Ana's privacy. "Why is Ana upset today? Have you told her?" I know I look guilty, so I decide to come clean "No, I haven't I will but I kind of fucked up this morning, so I am going to be spending the day making it up to her." She gives me a stern look, and tells me to do whatever I have to do to fix it. "I will, love you mom. Keep Mia and Kate from bickering too much."

After watching the limo safely depart the garage I head to my office with Taylor. I had planned on taking the whole day off; however something is still bothering me about some of those photos, I've had Barney working on it, but I haven't seen any progress reports yet, leaving me frustrated. Barney is like a dog with a bone when it comes to challenges like these so knowing him; I'd wager he's been at it all night. I want to check in on him and Welch. As soon as Taylor and I get off the elevator I call Andrea into the office, and give her a list of all the places my fiancée will be today and times. I told her to arrange flower deliveries at each location as well as a nice bottle of champagne to be delivered while they are dress shopping. I call Flynn and get an appointment for tomorrow evening. We'll get through this. This is for Ana; I can and will do whatever needs to be done to build her confidence in me again.


	22. Chapter 21: Rewind Unwind

**Chapter 21: Rewind Unwind**

**ANA POV**

**June 26****th****, 2011**

After the week Christian and I had, his proposal that we spend today together, with our cell phones off, our computers shut down and clothing optional, sounded perfect. I have been working with Grace and Sophia every free moment I had this week with wedding preparation. Mia and Kate's arguing got so out of control I finally lost my temper when selecting bridesmaid dresses. I stepped in and played the bride card. I took Dede and Grace and found a collection of three Monique Lhuillier in different cuts but the same blush pink, the same tulle fabric and same ruffle detailing. Ironically once I selected the dresses, Kate and Mia argued over who got to wear what gown. Thank god for Ros who loved everything I selected. After an hour of Kate and Mia bickering, Grace lost her patience and finally said, "Ros pick a dress." and that was that. Now everyone will be in the same gown. It may have been longest four hours of my life, and reminded me why I hated shopping.

My Aunt Laura and I looked for a flower girl gown for her four year old Abigail. We finally fell in love with one that Dede said would complement my dress beautifully. It was very expensive and I saw my Aunts face drop, when we were told the price, but I loved it so I insisted that Christian and I pay for it. I knew Christian wouldn't mind. All in all the week ended productively. I am exhausted today though, and I while I don't want to sound bitchy I really needed a break from my bridal party. However, I got to learn a lot more about Ros and Gwen. I was surprised to learn how Christian and Ros met. Whenever Christian talked about her he mentioned how they met while he was at Harvard. I had just assumed that she was a student there as well. I shocked to learn that he met her when she was working as a waitress at a small off campus diner where Christian would spend most of his evenings studying. She has worked with him since he conceptualized GEH.

I think Gwen and I could end up being pretty good friends, she is so laid back that I enjoy the calm she brought to the wedding plans; especially after the intensity of Kate and the pouting of Mia. I love them both, but I am looking forward to not having my phone ring once today. We postponed our appointment with Rev. Walsh until next week, he has already committed to performing the ceremony but he wants to meet with us first. We selected our wedding rings Friday, mine is being custom made to fit flush against my engagement ring. It has diamonds surrounding the ring, and is stunning. Christian's band is brushed platinum with a thick line through the center in polished platinum. It's very masculine.

We met with Dr. Flynn on Wednesday. That was awkward, but I have affirmation that Christian doesn't want a submissive. He had apologized several times, but he has had some scary nightmares ever since our fight; it literally hurts my heart to see him so afraid and vulnerable. Following Grace's suggestion I was able to tell Christian about my time in Texas, and that his mother played a role in helping Ray and I. Flynn was able to piece together why I'm so insecure, given that my mother was less than supportive. I'm not sure if that's true but I am glad we had that discussion because yesterday Christian surprised me by having Ray over for dinner at the Grey's home in Bellevue. I think Christian has a lot of respect for Ray which makes me very happy. I loved that Christian's entire family made Ray at home, it was a great night.

I was honestly worried that Christian would be upset that I didn't tell him sooner about the few months I spent in Texas, but he actually just seemed relieved that I felt comfortable enough to tell him. I wish I could say that I would have told him despite Grace's role, but I'm not sure that's true. I had to make him promise me that he wouldn't seek Morton out. I told him that was my biggest hesitation in telling him. Although he's shown no anger towards me I can't help but feel that he hasn't really let the issue go.

After my confession, Christian told me about the photos that were sent to his office. Finding out I was being stalked was very unsettling, but Taylor and Christian even Carrick think that it has more to do with Christian then with me. While there were several pictures, some even when I was still living in Vancouver, all of them were taken after Christian and I had met. Some of the photos were quite personal, some of them were me changing and another was a photo of Christian and I being intimate. At first I was terrified that this photo would surface in the media. Christian pointed out that neither of our faces is very clear and if someone wanted to make a quick buck, the photo would have been sold after it was taken. Since then I haven't complained at all about Christian's added security. I'm more concerned about his safety then my own. If someone used me to get to him, I think it would kill me. He hasn't given me any indication that he knows who is behind it, but I think he has an educated guess.

Christian gave Taylor and Gail the weekend off, so it just us in the apartment. If we have to leave Sawyer will escort us, he's currently staying in the staff quarters. I think we are both pretty committed to making today just about I dress comfortably in jean shorts, and a grey silk halter top and set out to find Christian who is claimed that he was going to make me breakfast. This should be entertaining I'm not even sure he knows how to use the coffeemaker. Christian has set out formal dining settings for each of at the breakfast bar, as well as, adding a single rose in a small vase between our place settings.

I giggle as he offers me a choice of Cheerios or Raisin Bran. "I'll go with Raisin Bran, the raisins add class." He smiles sets my bowl in front of me. God bless him, the man he does try. While we deliberate on how we should spend our day, Christian comes up with an ingenious plan "I have an idea; do you want to play a game?" He gives me a devilish grin. "Oh Mr. Grey you and your games. How could I say no to that?" I ask him coquettishly.

"Let's play 20 questions; you get 10 I get 10. We each have to answer every question." He raises his eyebrows at me, I briefly wonder what brought this on but, it occurs to me that there are a lot of things we don't know about each other. "Okay, you start." I take another spoonful of my expertly prepared cereal.

"What is your political affiliation?" I smile, I'm sure he's looking for a specific answer. "I don't have one. I base my votes on the best candidate I don't really subscribe to the need of political parties." He nods and surprises me by agreeing. "My parents instilled their philosophies on me, as well as, my Grandfather. I believe that each party is to stuck thinking collectively and that leads to nothing ever getting done."

"Do you want children?" I'm not really sure where that question came from but it suddenly becomes very important for me to know. "Sharing you, doesn't sound like something I'd be good at… but someday maybe. We are young we have plenty of time to figure that out don't we?" I guess I just wanted him to say yes or no, but he made a valid point so I tell him I'd love to have at least two, but I want a career first and Christian and I have plans on traveling the world, that would be hard to do with a kid I guess.

By the end of our game we are both laughing and we discovered a lot about each other. I'm pretty sure we went over 20 questions but we enjoyed it. We're snuggling on the couch now, somewhere in the middle of our game we've decided once we move in to our new house; we'd like to get a dog. Christian confessed that he's always wanted one. "Speaking of the new house… how did you say you knew Gia?" Gia Matteo is the architect that Elliot recommended to Christian and I. When she came to Escala Friday night, she seemed a little too familiar with my future husband, and I have to admit I was a tad jealous.

"She designed my home in Aspen, she's really good. Why do you not like her? We can do whatever you want to the house baby, if she's not meeting your vision there are other architects out there." Christian says rather factually. I don't think he cares for her either; the shitty thing is she had some really great ideas. "She just doesn't seem very umm… considerate to me. You know? I felt like I was surplus to the conversation, I guess maybe I need to speak up more." I don't have to tell him I'm a green eyed monster, as much as his jealousy annoys me, I'm not much better, I'm just less vocal. "She knows this is your house Baby, be assertive. She'll go out of her way to make you happy; she can't afford to lose our business." I don't want to spoil our good mood, so I shrug it off.

We are kissing pretty passionately, when there is a discreet cough interrupting our moment. Christian scowls at Sawyer. "Sir, I know you asked for no interruptions but I just took a call on the house line. It's a Mrs. Carla Adams, she said there was an emergency and she needs to speak with Miss Steele." I groan. I doubt very much it's an emergency in fact I'm willing to put money on it. So I shrug to Christian it's up to him. "You should take it baby, I understand."

Sawyer hands me the cordless house phone, which until today I didn't even know we had. I wonder how she got the number. "Mom?"

"Hello Anastasia" oh great she sounds pissed. What did I do now?

"Hi. What's up?"

"You mean besides having to be told that my 21 year old daughter moved in to her 27 year old boyfriend's apartment, that she is gallivanting around Seattle, planning a wedding that I know nothing about. How would you feel if you had to learn from watching Entertainment Tonight that your daughter is marrying one of the country's richest men?" She snaps angrily at me.

"Is this really why you called? Not to ask me if you could help me do anything for the wedding, or to apologize that you hadn't returned ANY of my calls in the last week. It's just your concern that I'm going through with it?" I shake my head I get so frustrated with her.

"Well my feelings were hurt when I saw you and your Aunt Laura on television shopping about." She sniffs, I roll my eyes, Christian narrows his eyes back at me and I stick out my tongue. He smirks and takes the phone to put it on speaker.

"Hello Carla, this is Christian we have you on speaker. Could you please tell me why you're upset?" He starts playing with my toes.

"I was just explaining to my only daughter that I would have liked to be included in the wedding plans, but you both seem to be doing just fine without me." I cringe; Christian won't kowtow to her personal pity party.

"Carla I called you Monday and asked you if you'd come down, you told me you were unable to make it so Laura and my mother stepped in. We only have 6 weeks to plan this wedding. We really couldn't wait for your schedule to be cleared." That shocks me so I mouth to him "you called my mom" he just shrugs.

"Well like I told you then, I wasn't happy that you decided to have your wedding so soon. I want to be sure that Anastasia is ready, and she's not being rushed into anything."

"Mother if you were here you would know that I am more than ready. We have no financial reason to wait, we just want to get married and begin our life together. I've already explained this to Daddy, and he's met Christian and the whole family and he's really excited about the wedding." I'm losing my cool. I give a pleading look to Christian begging him to end the call.

"Carla, will you be at the wedding?" I am curious about that too, but I was afraid to ask.

"Well, since I wasn't given very much time to plan for it, so I'm not sure." My mother is acting like a brat. It's embarrassing.

"What do you need to arrange in order to get here? How can I help?" I can sense that Christian is getting irritated but he's still being a lot more polite than I am acting right now.

"I'll just have to see about airfare, and hotel cost." Christian rolls his eyes at me and I arch my eyebrow, and shake my head. I already explained to Christian that I wanted my mother here only if she didn't need to be bribed.

"Let me talk to Ana and we can see what we can do, Seattle has many hotels, and with a month in advance I'm sure you'd be able to find reasonable airfare." I nod at Christian this is what I want. I know he probably doesn't understand that but, I need her to want to be here, not feel obligated to be here. It will not matter to me one way or the other.

"Fine I'll look into the cost. Anastasia is your Aunt going to be at the wedding?"

"She sure is; Abigail and Adam are going to be the flower girl and ring bearer. Aunt Laura is doing a reading as well."

"And, Ray Steele?" I notice Christian narrow his eyes at that, my mother doesn't refer to Ray as my Dad.

"Daddy is walking me down the aisle Mom."

"Well that is a sting Anastasia I'm not going to lie, I would have expected that you would want one of your surviving parents to play a part in your wedding." I'm angry now. So I decide to end the call.

"Mom, Ray Steele has been my father for as long as I can remember, he has been there for me through everything. I never once considered anyone else to walk me down the aisle so you can stop with this guilt trip. Christian and I have some place to be. Bye."

Christian looks thoughtfully at me, but I just shrug. I don't have any tears left for Carla. I predicted this call would happen sooner or later, but I need Christian to be clear that unless she gets herself on a plane I don't want her here. It's important to me.

"See what I mean?" he shrugs but remains silent. "I know you always try to do the right thing for me, like surprising me with Aunt Laura, and I love you for it. But, please understand, if you pay for her flight, or send her your plane, she may come. But I need her to come because she wants to see me get married, not because you offered her anything. Besides, I know you are already set up flights for my Aunts family. I love you Christian Grey. Now let's get back to no interruptions."


	23. Chapter 22: Old News

**Chapter 22: Old News**

**ELLIOT POV**

**June 30****th****, 2011**

For the last 24 years not only have I had a brother, I've had a best friend as well. Never in those 24 years was Christian as happy as he is now. I don't remember my life before being adopted by my parents; Mia was only 6 months old when she came home to us so she has no previous memories either. Christian had a lifetime of neglect packed in to the first four years of his life before my Mother found him abused and scared at the ER where she worked. I remember my Grandfather and Dad sitting me down and telling me how as a big brother it was going to be my responsibility to always have Christians back. I took their words very seriously.

As his older brother it was my duty to protect him. I tried, and failed when it came to Elena Lincoln. When she started seducing my baby brother when he was 15, he came to me confused; right then I should have stepped in. After all, she tried the same thing with me. I knew she was sick and violent. It was at my birthday party when I was 15; she followed me into the bathroom, while my family was sitting unknowingly outside on the deck. At first I thought she hadn't seen me and so I excused myself but she pushed me back in and locked the door, and kissed me. At first I was like, whoa this is kind of hot, but then she grabbed my crotch, painfully. I was repulsed and I realized she was old enough to my mother and it made me want to throw up. I pushed her away from me and ran out of the bathroom with the intention of telling my parents, but as soon as I saw them all I felt was shame. I was worried that they wouldn't understand so I kept my mouth shut and she never tried anything like that on me again.

When I realized what was happening to my baby brother, I wanted to tell my parents, I begged Christian to let me help him and make it stop, but she had his mind so fucked up. She had him really believe that he deserved the way she treated him. I was so afraid that if I didn't protect his secret that I would lose him completely. I know she tried to isolate him from my family and especially me. I know now as an adult, that she was trying to control him so he didn't get influenced by any other person but her. It didn't work on me; I made sure that Christian and I were always close. Although he was aloof with the rest of the family, I never allowed that bitch to come between me and my brother. We had to be careful, if she suspected he was talking to me, he would come home with bruising sometimes worse. There were days I wanted to kill her, there were days I wanted to beat the crap of Christian for letting this happen. But I sat by and was there for him when he needed me. He didn't tell me the whole story back then, if he had I would have killed her, I would have stopped her. Right now all I want is revenge.

I don't know that I will ever get over the guilt I feel. I had no idea at the time how badly she was abusing him, how much he had to suffer and endure or the torture he went through at her hands. Most of the details of that part of his life still remain locked in his head. It's only been in the last year that he has been more honest to me about the nature of their relationship. I knew when he was telling me how ashamed he was, but I also knew that he was finally expelling some of the weight he was carrying. I had no idea the affair (if that's what it would be called) lasted for six years. Considering Christian is the most private person I've ever met, I'm not sure if I would have noticed even if I was paying attention. The truth is I let my baby brother down. The emotional infliction of abuse he endured by that women is sickening. It wasn't until he asked me for help until I knew, what was really happening. Of course there is a lot more he isn't saying, and that's the part that I'm very worried about.

Even after he ended it with her she still had him convinced he wasn't worthy of a healthy, loving and nurturing relationship. She convinced him that the sick life she introduced him to was the only sexual gratification he could hope to achieve. So she introduced him to girl after girl, for him to fuck. I know that he wasn't as evil as Elena. Though the relationships were contractual and void of emotion. He only participated with willing partners; he never shared his partners as Elena did to him. He never humiliated, or degraded them as she was fond of doing. It was simply sexual release with him, no strings, no emotion and no head games. Ana changed all that; he was in love with her from the moment they met. Finally now he understands that he didn't need "subs" that was just another control Elena had over him. Every subs was introduced to him by her, she used them to keep tabs on Christian. While the sex may have been over; her perverse need for his submission and control over him was as strong as ever.

Elena just sunk her teeth into Christian when he was at his most vulnerable. I'm sure there is a special place in hell reserved for people like her. I know the guilt my parents are feeling right now is incomprehensible to me. I know that Christian has never blamed them, or felt like he wasn't being protected. He just didn't call out for help. Elena was effectively running his life, and his thoughts. She was slowly poisoning him into becoming bitter about his family. It wasn't until Christian finally had come to the conclusion that he was still being manipulated by her even though they ended their sexual relationship, that we investigated Elena further. We know she's had several underage boys through the years. The thought makes me sick. If I were honest when it happened to me, I could have protected Christian and god knows how many others. The only thing I am thankful of is that my parents don't know all of the deviant shit she put him through; or how she convinced him he was unworthy of love so he remained in her power even after he made the abuse and sex stop.

I don't know why I am even here today. I know I want to tell her to back off. To tell her despite all her poison, Christian is finally happy, that she is not even in the same caliber as Ana. That she has finally lost her control over Christian. Most importantly she needs to stay out of our lives. Frankly I could care less about whatever it is she wants to say to me. The main reason I agreed to this is to witness Ryan, a member of Christian's security team, hand the bitch a stack of restraining orders as a final gift from Christian. When I told Christian that she requested a meeting with me he was pissed, and didn't want me to come but there was no way I was going to miss this opportunity. So he reluctantly relented. I'm not worried if she pisses me off I'll nod to Ryan that is inconspicuously watching from the bar and we will pass on the stack of restraining orders and walk out.

I watch as she enters the restaurant and she's led to my table. I have no idea what she wants from me. Christian however, is convinced she is behind Ana's stalking. Of course we can't prove it. But we wouldn't put it past her; after all she got the Leila woman, to go completely nuts and tried to convince her to kill Ana. I'm going to make this meeting as short as possible. Aside from Ryan there are various members of Christians security force scattered around the dining area, of whom she wouldn't recognize. Taylor and Sawyer were hankering for the opportunity, but we decided if we really wanted to know what this is about, having them here would tip her off.

I ordered my food and started to eat before she arrived. My mother would disapprove of this because it's pretty damn rude, but I think if she knew who I was waiting on she'd let it slide. Despite the security, and the fact that I'm not that same 15 year old I was when she assaulted me, she still chills my blood. If she were 25 years younger, and didn't have as much plastic as a Tupperware party in her body she might not be that bad looking. As it is she's disgusting, she's of course dressed in black. A black sleeveless silk blouse and black pencil skirt.

"Elena, let's skip the small talk crap because we both know telling you that you look well, and that I was glad you invited me to lunch would be complete bullshit." I continue eating without standing or assisting her with her chair. I barely look at her as she sits down and orders chardonnay, I tell the waiter we will be on two separate checks.

"Well I am pleased to see you to Elliot, after our little tiff at Christian's birthday party I was surprised, but pleased you agreed to meet me. I can only take that to mean, that you've come to the conclusion that Anastasia is very wrong for your brother, as I have told you." I snort. This woman has brass balls on her I swear.

"No Elena, in fact I think that Ana is the best thing to happen to our family since Mia was brought home." I don't bother looking at her; she will make me lose my appetite. "The truth is our family has never been happier or closer since Ana's been in our lives. In fact my mother and sister have started introducing her to several boards and charities… I heard you were asked to step down from some committees? Ana, I'm sure will fill those roles perfectly. As Mrs. Christian Grey she's sure to attract attention." I probably went too far with that, but my mother told us that she made Elena step down from the hospital board, Coping Together and several other social circles, or she would expose her.

"Yes well, as we both know Anastasia won't be Mrs. Christian Grey for very long." She shrugs as if this is common knowledge. "Your brother will get bored with her quickly; it is not as though he's not a family man. I trust your father is making sure that he has a fool proof prenup" She is acting so smug. It's making me shake, she doesn't know anything about my brother or our family, and it's none of her business what type of financial agreements they are making but I can't resist.

"Christian doesn't want a prenup, there's no need for one. Like I said, Christian is very happy with Ana. The only person in his life, as side from his family of course, that he's ever loved is Ana. Anyone else he had a relationship with is _old _news." I decide to finish my salad and get this shit over with, "So why am I here Elena? I just want this conversation to be over. I have better people to talk to then you."

"Well Elliot, you're here because I know you and Christian are very close, and that you would want the best for him. I'm just concerned that you are blinded by the Kavanagh girl that you aren't seeing Anastasia for who she really is. As someone who also cares for your brother, I did some research of my own on Ana; you know has had a very humble life. Shacking up with a billionaire is quite the step up for her; I'm worried about her intentions. Secondly, I don't know if I should be telling _you_ this, but don't you think it's a little coincidental that Ana got Christian and you got Kate. Please tell me you're not naïve to believe this is fate? No dear, this was a product of a lot of scheming on those girls part. Third, her mother has been married four times; they say an apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Finally, I am quite concerned that there rush down the aisle may have to do with a pregnancy. Christian, as you know, would never been a good parent. He just doesn't have the ability to take care of a child. His birth mother ruined that for him. So as his brother you should insist that if Ana is pregnant that it be terminated, and this whole wedding charade called off. He won't listen to me or reason, so I've called you out because I know deep down we care about Christian and we don't want to see him hurt." I really want to take the bitch and slap her head against the window. It's taking amazing restraint on my part not to jump up and scream at her.

"You Elena don't want to see him happy. It has nothing to do with not wanting to hurt him. You've hurt him in irreparable ways. You destroyed him, forcing him to believe that he's unworthy of love. That's on you Elena. Ana however, have given him his family and life back. She's healed him. That's why you hate her. It has nothing to do with Christian's best interest; his best interest wouldn't have been you raping him at the age of 15. It has only to do with your sick need to control him. When are you going to get it Elena? Christian doesn't need you. Christian hates you. Christian will never choose you". I take a drink; I can tell I struck a nerve. I decide to get this shit over with and ask her the final question; "Elena we recently received some photographs of Ana, you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but you know, I am not the only one in Seattle who thinks Miss Steele is becoming bumptious. I'd say little Anastasia has made quite a few people upset these last few months. You know how people talk." She's smirking at me, her arrogance tells me all I need to know, if she didn't have a hand it she sure as hell knows who did. It's time to wrap up the conversation. I catch Ryan's eye and give him a sharp nod, as he proceeds to walk over to us, I take my final shot at Elena.

"You know Elena; the wedding is going to be beautiful; Christian finally finding the love of his life, a natural beauty that is young, and kind. She makes him a better person. I wonder; does it hurt you to know that you were so easily dismissed once Christian found someone who is superior to you in every way? He only kept you around for the sake of our parents. He didn't want to hurt them with the truth about you. But now that they know… safe to say you're out of our lives for good. I know Christians thrilled about that." I smile, I know she'd hit me if she thought she could get away with it. Instead I introduce her to Ryan "He has some papers for you to look through." I throw some cash on the table and walk to me truck. I decide that I probably should stop be GEH to let Christian know what happened.

It is beyond frustrating to know she has more information about who is behind this shit with Ana, but we aren't going to get anything out of her. I think she should be watched though. A restraining order is just a piece of paper. If she wants to go after Ana, and I believe she does, that paper isn't going to stop her. All the wedding shit has brought a lot of attention on Ana. Elena could be stalking her from her computer the way paparazzi is trailing her. I think we need to reconvene the Security Council and come up with a better plan then a fucking restraining order. This should be the best time in Christian and Ana's lives, I fucking hate that they have to deal with all this shit. The fact that we still don't know who was behind Charlie Tango's sabotage, the pictures, and as we learned earlier today the connection between Leila and Elena has me freaked out.


	24. Another Message From Holly

**Hello Again Everyone!**

**Thank you for the comments and emails! I've been having a blast reading your comments and writing my take on those six weeks.**

**Jeangb – I wrote the chapter "Old News" Just for you! I'm glad you liked it, thank you for the inspiration!**

**smills, greyfan 79, westosbear, , Foggnights, bostonstrong and ponderosa06600 – Your comments always make me smile, your support is truly appreciated.**

**EVERYONE ELSE – THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU **

**I want to address one thing because a guest had a comment about it… When I wrote about Ana and Christians disagreement over the vows, I don't necessarily feel as though I was neglecting the book. The prologue only indicated that he had nightmare; it didn't go into detail of any discussion that happened before or afterwards regarding the vows. It is my thought that due to Christian's insecurity issues, he may have had residual fears/hesitation after the fight had ended, regardless of the ultimate outcome they had agreed upon. **

**Please remember this is just my ideas of could have happened, it's certainly not meant as a rewrite of one of my favorite books.**

**Again, thanks for all the feedback!**

**Holly!**


	25. Chapter 23: Details, Details, Details

**Chapter 23: Details, Details, Details**

**GRACE POV**

**July 2****nd****, 2011**

"I think that's just too much pink, you don't want it to look like a 4 year-olds princess party, for god sakes!" Kate and Mia are bickering, as usual, this time over table linens. "Her colors are pink and silver; besides there is never such as thing as too much pink!" Poor Ana hasn't said anything in the last hour.

"Mia, Kate why don't we ask Ana what she would like?" I suggest, I can tell by each of their guilt expressions that concept hadn't been considered. "Ana dear, what do you think?" I look towards Sophia who takes over showing Ana the different options. Ana nods at each one and thanks Sophia for showing her. She ask for a moment to consider the options, but what I really think is she asking for is a moment because once again she's overwhelmed, Kate and Mia aren't helping. "Girls, Sophia would you mind giving Ana and I a moment, I just need a second. Thank you" I dismiss them without giving them the chance to counter me. It's a motherly trait I'm quite proud of.

"Ana?" She looks a million miles away so I take her hand, and she smiles at me. "Oh I'm sorry Grace, it's just… I didn't know that linens were so important, or for that matter, flatware, plates, napkins… "She sighs and looks at me and for the first time I see that there is something more than just wedding details upsetting her. "Grace, I think that Christian's keeping something from me. Elliot came over the other night and they were talking hush-hush, and then when I went into his office Taylor, Elliot and Christian stopped talking all at once and they all looked like I caught them with their hands in the cookie jar. At first I thought it might be about the honeymoon so I didn't question it. But, why would they all look guilty if that were the case?" She shakes her head; the poor thing is clearly frustrated.

"Ana, you know Christian loves you. I don't think he would even keep something from you to hurt you, but as you've figured out he's pretty damn stubborn when it comes to protecting you." I don't tell her I know about the security threats, but if I had to bet I'm sure this is what it's about. "Grace, Christian is the only person I've ever been with." Bless her heart she blushes, but she continues. "Sometimes I'm worried that I'm not enough… you know for him, in that way. Oh this is embarrassing! I shouldn't be asking his mother about this! Forgive me Grace, I just trust you so much sometimes I forget how we relate to each other. I can't ask Kate, she wouldn't understand, and I could never ask Mia about it either." I hold her in a hug and let her cry, I really think that's all she needs right now. "Ana, sweetie I love how close we've become and don't ever be embarrassed to ask me something. I doubt very strongly you have anything to worry about in that respect, my goodness you should see how my son looks at you! Talk about embarrassing!" She giggles which is what I was hoping for.

We talk for a few more minutes and I encourage her to talk to Christian. "At your wedding you'll get a lot of advice, but the one thing I'm going to share with you now, is that you should always communicate how you feel. Christian doesn't pick up on the emotions of others unless you spell it out for him. You have to tell him and not let it eat you up; you'll end up blaming yourself or resenting him." She nods. "One more thing, this is your wedding. Start speaking up. If you don't have a particular preference on something let Sophia at it that's why you hired her, and as for Mia and Kate take back control. They'll get their own turn driving us crazy when it's their wedding." After she has composed herself, I let the bickering bridesmaids back into the mix.

To my delight Ana does take back control asking Sophia different questions and finally deciding that as she selected pink and white centerpieces that the linens should be predominately silver with white and pink touches, and allowing Sophia the go ahead to pull it all together. "Sophia, I also trust that you'll make the best decisions regarding the flatware and china, so I don't think we will need to select those today." I can see that Mia is about to protest but I give her a "don't even think about it glare" and she stops with a frown. Our next stop is the bakery; this is something I know Ana has been excited about. We have had several conversations about this and I am happy to see she is back to her normal carefree smiling self by the time Sawyer parks.

"Steele remember that year I tried to surprise you by making you a birthday cake?" Ana giggles, "Yes my birthday present that year was finding cake batter splashes throughout the apartment for 6 weeks! But no cake." Kate laughs. "No your present was me buying a cake the next three years instead." Finally we're all in better moods, and enjoying ourselves. Mercifully Kate and Mia let Ana take the lead on the cake and just agreed with her that her selection was going to be beautiful. After the wedding cake, we decide that that Groom's cake will be served at the rehearsal dinner the night before.

"I've thought about it a lot, I just can't decide what to do for it!" Ana is stumped so we keep throwing out ideas; Kate whispers something to Ana who blushes profusely and laughs. "Kate!" I don't even want to know what that was about. "How about Charlie Tango?!" Mia claps excitedly and looks at us like, she obviously has a fantastic idea. Unfortunately, the atmosphere plummets, and Ana is shaking, Kate immediately holds her and rocks her back and forth. Mia hasn't been told that Christian's helicopter was tampered with to cause the crash, so I'm not angry with her that she suggested it. After all Charlie Tango is one of Christians most prized possessions. She looks at Ana, Kate and I and apologizes "I'm sorry Ana I wasn't thinking, please don't be upset." Poor Mia, she looks like she could cry. "Oh Mia I'm okay, it's just, that I think it's too soon for me to think about the helicopter right now." I like the idea of "The Grace". I'll have Taylor send pictures over.

After the cake shop, Sawyer drives Kate, Mia and I back to Kate's apartment where I left my car. I know that the kids are taking "The Grace" out this weekend and we are having our annual 4th of July barbeque Tuesday. I am looking forward to introducing my future daughter-in-law to all my friends. I know several committee heads have already asked me about Ana's interest in becoming affiliated with their charities.

"Is Ethan going to be with us tonight?" Mia asks Kate hopefully. "Mia, I don't know that he's decided, but… you know Ethan's so busy with school coming up that he just doesn't have a lot of extra time." Kate and Ana exchange a glance. Oh no I hope Ethan's not leading Mia on. "Mia how is Scott? You know, your date at the gala?" Ana attempts, in vain, to change the subject. "Oh you know he's fine I'm sure, but I'm more interested in Ethan." She giggles. Ana looks bothered but by the time I can decipher it we've already arrived at Kate's apartment. I give Ana and Kate a kiss and hug and tell them how I can't wait for Tuesday, and usher Mia back to my car.

"Mom I get the feeling Kate doesn't want Ethan and I to date. I don't think she likes me very much. I mean, she keeps trying to control Ana's wedding and every time I suggest something she gets all… you know… alpha dog. Should I tell Elliot?" Mia is rambling on, it is times like these where I'm shocked at the difference in maturity of the three girls. Mia is only a few months younger then Ana, but Ana seems much older. It may have been the way she was raised. Ana is an only child, and was raised by her father. Mia has always had two overbearing and over protective brothers, parents that hand her everything she could desire and has never experienced any type of hardship. But then again, Kate Kavanagh was raised in the same wealth Mia has and she's not like Mia at all. "Mia dear, I think Kate likes you a lot. I think you might be confusing the issues of the wedding and Ethan. Kate and Ana have been best friends and roommates for over four years. Dede has told me that Ana and her father have become an extension of their family. They are as close as sisters and she is the Maid of Honor. I think she feels that she does have some latitude when it comes to decisions. However I think Ana made her point very clear to you both today that this is her wedding. When it comes to Ethan, is it possible that maybe he's just not into you?"

She scoffs at me. "Not in to me? Please!? I'm adorable, what's not to like?" I just shake my head, and continue to drive while she drones on. I hope she doesn't get thrown off Christian's boat this weekend. As we pull into the drive I see Elliot's jeep is already here. He and Carrick are talking in the garage and immediately break apart when they see us pull up the drive. I wonder if this is the type of meeting Ana ran into. It is suspicious. I thought I knew everything, so perhaps this is for Mia's benefit but she seems oblivious. "Crap, I haven't packed yet. I hope he's not in hurry." She's a frustrating girl. I know that he's going to be in a hurry they are supposed to be at the dock in an hour. "You'd better hurry; Elliot doesn't do the wait thing any better than Christian." I snap at her. I wait till I see her run into the house before turning to my husband and eldest son.

"What were you two discussing?" Elliot as I predicted looks guilty and Carrick look down, his tell for when he's trying to think of something other than the truth to tell me. "Spit. It. Out." I look at Elliot; he'll be the first to cave.

"Well it's just that I had lunch with someone this week, and it upset me so Dad was listening is all." He shrugs.

"Who?"

"Who what?"

"Elliot Trevelyan-Grey WHO DID YOU HAVE LUNCH WITH?"

"Mom… it's not important the important thing is I have loving parents who are willing to listen to me when I need them."

"Excellent bullshitting Elliot but WHO did you have lunch with?"

"Dad?" Elliot looks pleadingly at Carrick who has his lips pursed. "Gracie, just let it go. You and I will discuss it later when we have time and Mia's not around the corner alright?" Just as I'm about to argue Elliot is saved by his phone ringing. "Christian… we'll be on our way shortly. I think Mia ran up to get her bag." I whisper to him that she hasn't packed. "Shit! Hey Christian, save time and pick up Ethan and Kate I'll meet you at the dock…. Dude Ethan's not going to try anything with Mia. She's not _his_ type Chris…. You know '_His Type…' _God you're a dumb fu… I gotta go moms glaring at me." He gives me his most charming yes; I'm your most loving son smile.

"Not 'his type'?" Carrick ask, I think he was getting worried about the Kavanagh boy as well. Elliot grins and shakes his head. "Come on you'd think I'd let my little sister go overnight on a boat with someone I was afraid would put the moves on her?" Elliot admonishes us a shake of his head. "Why exactly isn't she his type? She's a very pretty girl." I am a little offended. "Unless Mia becomes a Mike, she's not his type." Elliot says matter-of-factly. Of course now it all makes sense. Carrick laughs "Well that's going to piss off our little princess."

"Yeah don't say anything his parents don't know. How they don't know I have to f'ing clue, but he hasn't told them yet."

Mia runs down the drive and yells at Elliot that she's ready to 'freaking leave already'. So I send them off. I look at Carrick and he's smirking. "Don't think you're getting off that easy husband, I want to know who Elliot had lunch with and I want to know now."


	26. Chapter 24: The Weekend Get-Away

**Chapter 24: The Weekend Get-Away **

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**July 2nd****, 2011**

Before I met Ana, there were only a few things that truly enjoyed doing. Taking _The Grace_ out was amongst my favorite. Having Ana here with me to share the experience just makes it better. I really thought that we needed some fun; Ana has been asking to spend more time with my brother and sister, and pushing me to try to give Kate and Ethan another chance. I have to admit the last person I want to be stuck on a boat with is Katherine Kavanagh. We don't have the most harmonious relationship and the only thing I knew about Ethan is, that he kept my girlfriend out and got her drunk without letting me know not to worry, that she was safe. I admit I was pretty skeptical going into this but Ana begged me and gave me her sweetest smile and told me that she just wanted Kate and Ethan to know me, like she does; the real Christian, sweet, funny, and loyal. How could I say no after that? I have to admit though the last two hours have been a blast. It's very strange for me to being so at ease in a group like this.

Right now we are eating the dinner that Gail prepared for our trip, fresh tortellini salad and cold fried chicken with a bunch of sides and appetizers. Taylor and Sawyer, who have been following us in a smaller boat, have joined us, as well as Mac who is staying aboard their vessel for the evening. Ordinarily I would expect Taylor and Sawyer to decline Ana's invitation to stay for dinner, but I chimed in and insisted on it. Maybe it's the copious amount of alcohol I've been served by my brother, or the fact that I am having so much fun I want them to be part of it too, but I'm glad they are with us. I do notice that Mia's attention on Ethan has shifted to Sawyer. In Sawyers defense he's being respectful but not flirtatious. I catch his eye and mouth "SORRY" to him. I think I catch him smirk, but he's too much of a professional to show anything else.

Taylor is actually laughing, but then again he's closer to the family then Sawyer is. Elliot is recounting our last camping trip where, Burly-I've-Seen-Every-Thing-Imaginable-Taylor went bat-shit-crazy when a chipmunk found its way in to his sleeping bag and he started screaming like a girl. Ethan than tell us about one of their ill-fated Kavanagh/Steele camping adventures. "We decided instead of staying at our cabin with all the basic amenities, we were going to go up closer to Mt. Rainer. We walked up to the glaciers, Grove of the Patriarchs, Box Canyon, and Paradise, saw the Billy Goats at Sunrise… You know all this touristy crap we normally wouldn't do. But since my mom and Kate were with us we didn't want to get to extreme. They aren't "camping" people. So we find this beautiful campsite area, right on the Ohanapecosh River, but since it wasn't actually in the park it didn't have bathrooms. Somehow that detail wasn't shared with Kate. Anyway Ana, Kate and I were sharing a tent freezing our asses off. When Kate decides at 2am that she has to use the bathroom, and flat out refused to go by herself so she woke me up, and I waked out with her. I threw her some TP and bag, and told her to find a tree and go. The look she gave me, fuck it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. Anyway we had to walk back to wake up Ana, so she could "teach" Kate how to piss in the forest at 2:30 in the morning. Mind you I had my back turned but it was the funniest conversation I've ever heard in my life.

It went something like: _"Kate you want to make sure you're uphill so it rolls down…" "No Kate, the pee will not attract bears or cougars"… "Fuck I think I peed on my shoe"… "You just put the TP in this baggie and we throw it away." "…Yes Kate even if you poop… No just the toilet paper" "...Well you could use leaves but you'd have to make sure it was poison ivy or oak." "…No Kate I'm not "screwing" with you." "Hand sanitizer! For God Sakes!"… _Ethan is mimicking Kate and Ana's voices and I have to admit I was laughing too.

"The best part though is that morning, we told Ray and my Dad and they were laughing so hard. Because, apparently our campsite was only a ¼ mile from one of the park entrances that had running water and regular toilets, that's why they picked that spot to make camp." Kate sticks her tongue out at Ana and the start giggling all over again.

"I love camping" Mia exclaims, Elliot and I look at each other. "Mia the closest you've been to camping is when we go to the cabin in Montana, that baby girl doesn't count." Mia glares at Elliot, she's been really weird today, I need to pull her aside and figure out what the hell is going on, but for now we just sit and bullshit. Elliot tells a couple more class Grey moments, and we are having a great time. One hour later Taylor, Sawyer and Mac retreat to the second boat, and the rest of decide to go in to the on deck hot tub as it's starting to get chilly. Ana excuses herself to change into her bathing suit, and I take my opportunity to follow her into our cabin. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck; I know that drives her crazy.

"Mr. Grey, are you flirting with me?" she turns and bites her bottom lip.

I give her a carnal smile, "Careful baby we're expected to be joining our guest."

She pouts and strips in front of me, I'm very pleased with what I'm seeing but I can't very well walk back on deck with a massive erection in bathing trunks. "Naughty girl Ana, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something my love, she bends over to pull her bathing suit from her bag. I groan there's no way we're going back up there right now. She turns and our eyes meet as she pulls the bottoms of her suit up and then the top piece of head. I'm pleased that it's a pretty modest tank-kini, but she will need more than this for your Europe. I'll have to be sure to add that to our shopping list.

"Baby you can't leave me like this." I pout; there is no hiding the fact that I want her.

"Oh Christian, don't worry I'll take good care of you." She smiles as she kneels in front of me and slides my shorts down.

No very much later we join the group, I'm feeling much more relaxed. The fact that Ana gives the best head I've ever experienced has a calming effect on me. I smile salaciously at her, and on cue she blushes for me; my shy little seductress. Elliot brings out several bottles of champagne and flutes. I notice Mia hasn't joined us yet. I roll my eyes I'm going to have to go find her. "Elliot where's Mia?" She's been pretty bitchy all day. Elliot doesn't have the same patience level that I do with her so I know that I have to be the one who consoles whatever heartbreak she's going through right now.

"Last time I saw her she was pouting in the galley." Elliot answers with a sigh, "Christian we are out here supposed to be having fun. The five of us are. Don't let her bring the mood down. Come on this typical I-Want-Attention-Mia. Just let it go." He's clearly irritated but so am I. I look at Ana who nods at my silent question and I get out of the hot tub to search for my spoiled as all hell little sister.

I find her in the galley eating left overs. "Why aren't you out there with us Mia?" I try and fail to hide the irritation in my voice.

"I don't think Kate and Ana want me there." I'm shocked, actually it wouldn't surprise me if Kate snapped at her immaturity but I have never seen Ana be mean spirited to anyone.

"What did Ana say to you that would make you think that?" I ask and take her hand.

"It's what she doesn't say to me Christian! Kate and Ana have all these stories, today they were talking in here all you know quiet and stuff and as soon as I came in here they just stopped and Ana changed the subject like I wasn't supposed to hear something. It was rude." She snaps at me, and I'm really not in the mood for her bitchiness tonight. She keeps talking though. "Ethan won't even talk to me, I mean we had lunch the other day and we talked a lot at your birthday party. But he totally won't pay attention to me. I think Kate has said something to him. You know what I'm just going to go to bed, apparently m not wanted around." She huffs.

"Mia you're being a brat. If Ana didn't want you here she wouldn't have begged me to invite you. Despite the fact that whenever you and Kate accompany her to make wedding plans you _both _take over or start arguing. Ana doesn't have the heart to be mean to you, so you need to tell me exactly what she's done to upset you, because the reason you just gave me is invalid. It was probably a private conversation, not everything has to do with you. Ana is a very shy private girl, and I know she meant no offense by doing it. I don't know what to tell you about Kate, from what I saw today she seemed very nice to you, she can be pretty blunt but that's just Kate. As far as Ethan goes, he seems like a pretty nice guy, but you are come on too strong. Whatever happened to the Shane kid who was there with you at the Coping Together Gala?

"Oh for god sakes' his name is Sean, not Scott not Scooter and not Shane… You guys can't even remember his name obviously he wasn't that important. I'm going to bed, who is sharing my bunk?"

This conversation isn't going anywhere so I'm just going to let her throw her own pity party. "You're on your own, Ethan said he'd take a couch in the saloon. "Goodnight Mia."

I return back to the jovial conversation. Elliot rolls his eyes at me and I nod, our silent conversation goes unnoticed by the others. Ana ask me where Mia is, I told her she tired and went to sleep, but I don't think she believed me. I know Mia and I know Ana. I don't think in there was any way Ana was intentionally hurtful to Mia. I'm beginning to wonder if Mia is feeling the effects of no longer being the only daughter in the family. We'll have to have a come to Jesus meeting about that but for now I'm going to enjoy the rest of the night. When it's getting late I remind the group that we'll be leaving early to make it to church, this is a surprise for my mom. She is adamant that she would like us to attend and Ana said that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. Everyone had been planning on dressing here to be ready to go. My boat is a masterpiece and provides all the comforts of home.

By the time I check in with Sawyer and Taylor, brush my teeth and climb into bed, Ana is out like a light. Watching her sleep is so peaceful; she often talks and tells me in her sleep how much she loves me. The first time she did that we were in Savannah after I surprised her. I think that was the first time I allowed myself to believe that someone could love me, she was asleep after all, and you can't lie in your sleep. It was the first time I toyed with the idea that I could drop my lifestyle and be exactly what she needed. I told her over and over again I loved her as she lay comfortably unaware in my arms. If it hadn't been for Leila's antics I don't know where the rest of the week would have led; but part of me believes we would still end up here in this moment on this boat engaged and ready to marry in 26 days.


	27. Chapter 25: The 4TH Of July (Part One)

**Chapter 25: The 4****TH**** Of July (Part One)**

**ANA POV**

**July 4****TH****, 2011**

I blink myself awake to the view of a sunny Seattle morning. It's almost 9:00, being able to sleep in on a Tuesday is lovely. I smile as it occurs to me that I am still locked in the arms of Christian, he never sleeps in. He gave Gail an extra-long weekend off to visit her family, so I wiggle out of his embrace to make him breakfast. We're supposed to be in Bellevue at noon. I throw on a camisole and yoga pants, this late in the morning I'm sure Taylor's around somewhere.

I make my way into the kitchen and start taking out the ingredients to whip up some omelets. I'm so lost in my own little world thinking about my wedding dress fitting this week that I jump when Taylor coughs. I don't know why security does that, why isn't "excuse me" a proper security interruption? "Good morning Taylor! Would you like an omelet?" I smile at him, but my smile fades when I see his expression. He doesn't look like his normal placid self. He looks almost agitated if not angry.

"Good morning and no thank you, Miss Steele, is Mr. Grey awake?"

"Umm, no not yet. Shall I wake him for you?"

"Please ma'am I apologize. Could you tell him Barney Sullivan is on his way up?" I nod something about Taylors demeanor is making me nervous. Why can't we just get through one week without any catastrophes?

I walk back to our bedroom, where Christian is stretching with his back towards me; I slide my arms around him. He is so beautiful. I kiss between his shoulder blades.

"That better be you Ana, or else Taylor you're fired." I giggle. I'm almost worried about telling about Barney Sullivan, because he seems to be in a great mood already this morning.

"Christian… Taylor said Barney Sullivan is on his way up. He asked if I could wake you." I can feel his entire body stiffen and I start to panic. "Who is Barney Sullivan?" I'm almost afraid of the answer.

Christian walks into the closet and as he dresses he explains that Barney is his Personal Computer Technician. "He's been working on some security issues. He must have found something for him to show up at Escala unannounced on a holiday." I don't know why but I suddenly start to feel light headed, and I sit on the edge of the bed. I vaguely notice that I am shaking. The fear I've been trying to downplay since passing out in his office has suddenly and violent hit me.

"I want to be there when you talk with him. I want to know, it's killing me. Please?" I'm begging. Part of me feels like if I don't know what's happening I won't be afraid. But the there is another larger part of me that is convinced that it's the not knowing that is making me having nightmares and terrible thoughts of what could be going on. I'm near tears. I know Christian will fight me on this but I have to know something. I'm being held in Christian's arms before I have realized that I had started crying.

"Baby shhh, please? If you really want to be there, you can be. I just don't want you to worry about anything. We are being protected, we are safe, and our families are safe." Christian is trying to soothe me but I have to be there. I need to make sure I know everything. If something were to happen to Christian that I could have prevented it would destroy me. I nod. "Well, if you're going to meet Barney dressed like that you might break his young heart, why don't you go get some clothes on?" he suggests, kissing me. I smile, and turn to get dressed and brush my hair out, so at least I'm presentable for one of Christians inner circle employees.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I really, really don't want her to be part of this I don't want her to think about it. I remember my mother's lecture from earlier. Ana's worried, and I'm just going to keep making her more worried if I don't let her in on some things. She knows about the photos, maybe if I give her some information on that she will stop worrying about the other shit. If this back fires I'm going to be pissed.

I meet Taylor great room; he advises me that we got a lead on the photos. Apparently Barney's OCD finally paid off and he's on his waiting in my office. In the back of my mind I start to believe that all of this shit is connected somehow I just have too fucking figure it out. When Barney delved into Elena's life and saw the correspondence between her and Leila I was shaken. I knew that Elena was a sociopath; but that she was taking advantage of a mentally unstable girl to kill Ana makes me sick. I called Flynn and told him about the emails, and he was going to pass it on to the facility where she's being treated. I don't want her prosecuted, but there's no way to attach Elena to the events since there was no police record of them, and the information was discovered not so legally.

As soon as I'm in my office I quietly say through clenched teeth, "Ana wants to be in the meeting. She knows nothing about the connection with Elena and Leila or the lunch with Elliot. Do not discuss these matters until she leaves understood?" I take a breath and take in my two employees, Taylor is wearing jeans and a black polo shirt since he will be joining us for today's barbeque it's not necessary for his standard suit to be worn. Barney on the other hand, "Barney didn't I give you a clothing budget?" I asked him with my fingers pinching the bridge of my nose. Taylor is shaking his head smirking.

"Yes sir! But it's a holiday, I'm being patriotic." He's wearing a t-shirt with fireworks asking each other if they want to bang, and shorts with the American flag patterned over them and as always, his customary mismatch socks and crocs. "I'm also being playful and 'suggestive' I have a date today." I love the kid. I don't understand him except that he's 18 and can crack almost anything I give him, but I don't understand him. He's the only one of my 40,000 plus employees I wouldn't fire over the shit he wears, mostly because he's irreplaceable. I had to fight government agencies and every other major corporation in America to get him, but he's definitely a challenge for a guy like me.

Before Taylor can give him dating advice Ana walks in looking as beautiful as always. She's wearing a long light blue maxi dress and her hair is pulled into a soft bun, she smiles at me as she walks in. I stand and give her a kiss. I notice Taylor kick Barney's leg so he stands but his tongue is still hanging out of his mouth. If it were any other man in the world besides Barney Sullivan I'd be punching him by now, but the impressionable 18 year old is clearly not used to women as beautiful as Ana. "Miss Steele, this is Barney Sullivan, Barney my fiancée Anastasia Steele." I arch my eyebrow at him and he looks properly chastised.

"Miss Steele, I've looked at your picture. I mean that is to say I've seen pictures of you… because of my job, but not because I was looking at them. I mean, well, I had to look at them but not closely, not that I wouldn't look at you closely but because it was…" Taylor coughs. I changed my mind maybe I would punch Barney. Ana is grinning and welcomes Barney to our home. She widens her eyes at me and I shrug with a smirk there's not much that can be said.

"Barney? Why don't you just tell us why you're here?" I suggest attempting to suppress my irritation.

"Right! Okay, Sir. Last night I kept digging and I remember something from last month, so I did some less then legal investigating and I know where the photos were originally uploaded from the camera's memory disk." Barney looks very pleased with himself and smiles at Ana.

Ana smiles back politely and ask "Barney could you tell us where they were uploaded too please?" Taylor and I exchange a smile; Barney doesn't like getting to the point quickly. I think we're accustom to it but my polite and sweet Ana looks like she's about to throttle him.

"Oh yes of course I could." Ana tilts her head at him, but her smile doesn't slip. I'm really trying hard not to laugh. This isn't a humorous situation but Ana's so damned sweet that to see her lose patience at anyone is funny. "Oh right, so ma'am these photos were originally uploaded to the computer of Jack Hyde, your former boss." I can see it the second that information sinks into Ana's overactive mind. The self-doubt and all her insecurities are screaming at her. It's going to take me all year to convince her that she got the job at SIP because of her ability not because of me, but she's always going to second guess any future accomplishments.

"I see, thank you Barney. I'll let you get back to your meeting." Ana, smiles and exits my office quickly, I look at Taylor he's concerned as well.

"What else do you have for me Barney?" I need to wrap this up and take care of my fiancée.

"Sir, I found a connection between Elena and Hyde. It wasn't easy but they frequent the same establishment. It's umm… I didn't know what kind of establishment it was until I really started to investigate but it's a sex club." He mumbles the last few words. I look at Taylor; this blows all of our theories out the window.

"Is there anything else Barney?" He shakes his head, and I stand "Send an email to Welsh, Taylor and I with a detailed report of everything you've found. I'll see you Thursday. Good work." I make it to my door before remembering that I wanted to suggest something to my young protégé. "Barney? Change your shirt before your date." I hear Taylor cough to cover his laugh while I make it back to our room where I know my girl is going to be crying. I really hope I can salvage the day, I know she was looking forward to spending her first official holiday as part of the Grey family.


	28. Chapter 26: The 4TH Of July (Part Two)

**Chapter 26: The 4****TH**** Of July (Part Two)**

**ANA POV**

**July 4****TH****, 2011**

I'm not surprised that shower I was taking is unceremoniously interrupted by my overcompensating megalomaniac fiancé. His shower interruptions however, I do enjoy. We typically take showers together in the morning. Today I know it's more than one of our 'mushy couple things'. Today it is to offer me the solace I desperately need. So I allow myself to cry while he holds my under the warm streams of water. Discovering that I was only offered my first post-collegiate career because of a sick obsession Jack Hyde has against the Grey's specifically Christian, just devastated me. As I cry my brain is rationalizing; part of me knows it doesn't really matter now. Despite the ill-intentions Hyde had hiring me; I have done well in my position. I know that even if I was given the job under false pretenses, and Christian bought my company just to insure my safety; I alone have brought several good prospects to SIP and that was all me. Crying was cathartic though and when I'm done I kiss Christian and thank him for loving me.

"Do you need to talk about it Baby?" He asks, while washing my hair. It feels lovely. "No I'm not going to obsess over this. Hyde hired me to screw with you, but I'm the one with his job now, and I did it on my own. I'm okay. That doesn't mean I want you to stop washing me hair though." I can sense his smile when he nuzzles my neck. We finish our shower with a fantastic release I desperately needed. "Will you pick me out something wear?" I am terrified of the media. I never want to embarrass Christian, by having an unflattering picture taken of me. I hate that I have to get glammed up just to go to a family barbeque, but this is this an unfortunate part of becoming Mrs. Christian Grey. He smiles at me and gives me a deep kiss; we are running late so I pull back with a smirk.

"Ana you know you're beautiful in everything you wear right? I am going with you to Niemen's. You and I without a personal shopper are going to select all your clothes for our honeymoon. I think you need some more work clothes, as well. We also need to find you a fucking awesome dress for our engagement part and the rehearsal dinner. We also have the Children's Hospital Benefit that we have to go to." He tells me as he gets dressed. I love watching him dress, he's so incredibly attractive. "Enjoying the show?" I nod frantically and smile. I don't think I've ever seen Christian in shorts, but here he stands my own personal Greek god, wearing jean shorts, and a green polo shirt. Yummy! "Here, this will be good for today." He hands me a stack of never worn before clothes and kisses the top of my head. "I have to check in with Taylor, can you be ready in say 20 minutes?" I tell him no problem since I packed our bags already, as once again we will be staying the night in Christian's childhood room.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm dressed in a pair of super short khaki shorts and a tight striped white and dark blue V-neck tee, and a pair of khaki espadrilles. I have my hair pulled out into a high ponytail. I look me over in the full length mirror. Hmm, I look pretty damn good. I spritz some perfume and add a little clear lip gloss, and I'm ready to go. I walk out to the great room where Taylor is talking to Christian about the need to add a security office at SIP. I tend to agree, we are pretty relaxed there. "I think it needs an overhaul." I offer.

"You look great baby. What kind of overhaul do you need at SIP?" He holds my hand as we walk to the elevator.

"Well I see how everyone at Grey House dresses, and most professional businesses, and then I look at our employees… it just doesn't scream 'take us seriously' you know?" I pause so I form my words right. "If I were an aspiring, or even worse an established author; I would want my representation to act and dress accordingly." Christian looks very pleased for some reason. "Miss Steel I am impressed." He opens the SUV door for me and gives me a chaste kiss, "Ready to meet the rest of the family?" I smile and nod, inside I'm admitting to myself that I am actually pretty nervous about.

On our drive to Bellevue, Christian lists the people, who should be in attendance, including his 3 cousins, Marcus, Michael, and Mitchell, their father (Grace's brother) Uncle Brian and Aunt Madeline – or Maddie, and of course Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan will be there. He warns me that his family, as well as, many friends of Carrick and Grace and some of their colleagues will be there. "What about the Grey family?" I notice Christian stiffen a little but he kisses my hand and goes on to explain Carrick's upbringing.

"The Grey family lives in Michigan, the Trevelyan's here in Washington, well Uncle Brian moved closer to his wife's family so they reside in Colorado. Anyway, the Michigan Greys are very wealthy. My Grandmother Grey is still alive but pushing 95, my Grandfather Grey died when I was about 6 or so it was right after Mia came home. Anyway, our Grandparents on the Grey side never treated Elliot, Mia or me any differently than their other grandchildren. My Dad is the youngest of 3 brothers and 1 sister. His siblings though thought that since we were adopted we weren't as… I don't know… _worthy_ of the Grey name. So my Dad has been estranged from his family for years.

When my Grandfather Grey's will was released he divided up some of his money equally amongst the grandchildren, all the grandchildren. Dad's siblings went off on my Grandmother and parents, pissed because my Dad's non-biological children were included. Since then my Dad doesn't speak to any of them, they also have power of attorney of my Grandmother, so we don't see her, although I did make sure she was sent an invitation to our wedding." He scoffs, "It wasn't until it became public that I had made my first billion that one of my Dad's brothers called to ask me how his 'nephew' was doing."

Christian seems so unaffected by all of this, if it were me denied by my extended family I'd be devastated. Then again, I never really had an extended family. Ray was an only child, and his mother died before I was able to remember her. My mother's parents died young; on her side I only have my Aunt Laura and her small family. My mother never allowed me to meet my biological father's family, so I have no idea if I cousins or not. I wonder if all families have issues. Which reminds me, "Christian is Mia okay? She seemed down don't you think?" I've actually been pretty worried about it. He shrugs at me, and sighs. I take that to mean that he may know but it's not something he wants to get in to, besides we are turning on to the long drive leading to the circular entrance to the Grey estate.

There seems to be a lot of people here already, Carrick is the first to great us, dressed casually in jeans and button down shirt with a red apron on. He welcomes me with a kiss and hug. He shakes Christian and Taylors hands. He leads us through the house to the back entrance where at least 100 people are gathered. Before I can be introduced to anyone Grace hugs me and asks me to join her in the kitchen for a moment. I kiss Christians cheek and follow my future mother-in-law into her home. "Ana, I have a favor to ask you. It's Mia." She looks worried. "What's the matter Grace?" I will do anything she needs me to do, I adore Mia. "She's upstairs she's refusing to come down. She's been in the worst mood since she got back yesterday." Hmm, "She really didn't seem very happy while we were on _The Grace_ either. I'll talk to her Grace and we will be down soon."

I'm not sure which room is Mia's but I do know it's on the second floor. So I just followed the blaring music and knock. She doesn't answer, but I doubt she could hear me above her music. I knock louder and call out her name. She swings the door open startling me. She is in dressed in pajamas and looks like hell. "Can I come in?" She shrugs and turns around so I follow. This is definitely not the same Mia I've come to know. I wonder what's going on with her. She turns down the music and flops on her bed; her room looks like a department store blew up. "May I sit?" she responds with a shrug and I'm getting a little apprehensive. I don't have much experience dealing with girls or women. Kate was the first female friend I've ever had, and she is very different from the emotional creature in front of me. "Mia, sweetie what's wrong?"

She surprises me because the rant that she dives into, I wasn't expecting her candor. "What's wrong? Ha! Who the hell cares what's wrong with Mia. It's all about Ana, Kate, Ana's wedding, Kate, Ana's perfect, Kate's perfect, Ana and Christian, Kate and Elliot. I'm surprised that anyone even noticed I wasn't there. Everyone was so amped to meet you!" She sounds so bitter and sad. Then suddenly she burst into tears. I'm not really sure what to do here. So I move to her bed and hold her. "I'm sorry Ana I didn't mean that, well not totally." She sniffles and I pull some tissues out of my purse for her. "When I got back from Paris, I guess I just expected everything to be the same, you know?" I nod and stroke her back. "I was so happy when Christian told me about you; I thought we would end up being best friends! But then I see how you are with Kate and I know you and I will never be that close. My brothers don't even have time for me anymore." She burst into a fresh set of tears. "Then there's Ethan. I think Kate hates me, and now I suspect you hate me too."

"Oh Mia, I don't hate you at all. I think you're wonderful! I'm sorry if I haven't reached out to you more. Everything is happening so fast for me I don't feel like I've had a chance to breathe since I met your brother." I brush her hair back behind her face. "You poor thing, I'm so sorry that you feel this way. I don't have any siblings I don't know how I would feel if I came home after being gone for a while to have their whole worlds changed. I can imagine though that you're overwhelmed. What can I do?" I know that Christian and I will have to address this; I never want to come between Christian and any member of his family.

"It's not just that Ana. Everything has changed. None of my old friends are here, or if they are they are out living a different life. I feel like I have nothing. I mean I wake up at noon, and then I sit around waiting for something to happen. I might go shopping, or maybe just a drive. The sad fact is that I really have no purpose. I got so excited about the wedding, because I thought I could get really involved, but my mom keeps telling me that I'm not helping, that I'm overwhelming you, that I need to let you lead. I don't want to take over the wedding I just want to be included so I feel like I'm part of something. I fail at everything I've ever attempted." I shake my head, I don't think we will get all of her problems resolved right now but I am going to try to convince her today of how important she is.

"Mia, we are going to be sisters-in-law soon, and I can't wait. I think you are so fun and lovely. I think since we will be in each other's lives, then I can assure you we will be _best _friends. Don't be discourage around Kate, she's a great person but very introverted. In fact, believe or not, she was my first_ real _female friend that I've ever had. I'm not really good at making friends; I mean I was teased a lot in school. So it took me a long time to even trust her, even though we were roommates. I'll let you take the lead on the friend thing because I'm clueless. But I am excited to be your sister." I tell her as honestly.

"Do you really mean that?" She seems to be returning to her true self. I nod frantically.

"Besides Christian, you and your family is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you all so much already!" I tell her with real sincerity. "Mia, please let me help you get ready. Let's go downstairs and have a blast today. Then tomorrow you and I will spend the day together and we can talk about a plan to get involved in something." I smile at her.

Half an hour later I'm in the backyard of the Grey estate being introduced, by my newest best friend Mia, to family members and friends. Finally I find my fiancé who is deep discussion with Elliot and Taylor. I slip my hand through his and he kisses the top of my head. Elliot pulls me other hand and sweeps me into a hug. "Happy 4th little sister!"


	29. And yet ANOTHER update from Holly

**I love my short chapters! Keeps you on your toes! But you're right they are too short, I'll work on that. I've just got so many story lines I want to get too… but BELIEVE me I try to write and update as much as possible. In fact I have a 3****rd**** (yes yes 3****rd**** I know) and final, 4****th**** of July chapter that I hope to post later tonight. I hope my last chapter gave you some insight into the mind of Mia. It would be hard for a spoiled princess like her not to be hurt by attention going to two brand new women in the lives of their tight knit family. I don't think that makes her a bad person, it's just realistic. **

**I hope you are all having a fantastic week and once again thanks for reading!**

**Holly**


	30. Chapter 27: The 4TH Of July (Part Three)

**Chapter 27: The 4****TH**** Of July (Part Three)**

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**July 4****TH****, 2011**

Before I can introduce Ana to anyone mingling in the backyard of my parents' home; my mother has taken her hostage. I have security mingling but Sawyer has the day off, I didn't think he was needed with Taylor, Elliot and I here. Especially at my parents' home, she will be safe. I try to relax but Barney's new information has been a complete mindfuck. Is it just a coincidence that Hyde has the same inclinations as Elena? The type of "club" Elena participates in is hardcore BSDM; very dark, very violent and very degrading to submissive. I know because she forced me to attend these types of establishments when I was under her control. Part of the reason I was so stringent in my consensual contracts is because I never wanted to torture a submissive the way Elena participates in. _Fuck I don't want to be thinking about this right now. _I mentally chastise myself today is supposed to be about family, I'm not going to tarnish it. We will have the same worries tomorrow.

"Bro! Where the fuck have you been? I fucked up big time!" Elliot comes barreling up to me. He's clearly already found the beer cooler. I smile and smack his shoulder. "You always fuck up Lelliot. What did you do this time?"

"Fuck I know… notice the Kavanaghs aren't here?" Actually I hadn't noticed nor was I looking. "Kate and I got into last night, I told Ethan that he needs to just fucking tell Mia he's not into her and fucking end her suffering. You could tell she was pissed he wasn't giving her attention. He got a shitty attitude with me, and I got a shitty attitude right back and fucking Kate unleashed the demon she was hiding because she started freaking the fuck out on me. I think it's over bro." Elliot actually seems really upset so I try to be supportive, but I'm actually not heartbroken for him. Kate still likes to stir shit for the sake of drama. "I actually had a lot of fun with her family in Barbados I hope I can fix this. Oh and FYI Mia is PMSing or some shit she's in ultra bitch mode. You're staying the night right? Where the fuck is Ana?"

"Yeah we are staying the night, Ana got snatched by mom. So find mom you'll find Ana. Look I don't want to talk about this right now, but we got new information from Barney today… heavy shit. We'll talk about it tomorrow. I promised Ana a family day." I smack his shoulder. He looks like his dog died. "Dude, are you going to be okay?" I ask; he's pretty hammered for it being only 1 o'clock. "Hell yeah, up for some volleyball later?" I nod "I'm going to try to find my fiancée so I can introduce her to the rest of the family. Taylors talking with dad if you're looking for him; He's on his own too, Gail's at her sisters for the week."

I smack his shoulder and head toward the kitchen, my mom isn't being her normal social butterfly persona. It surprises me that she's hanging out by herself in the kitchen drinking a large glass of wine. "May I?" she pours me a glass. "Where's my future wife?" I ask her. She's upset I can tell she's not talking. "Hopefully she's up taking care of your sister. I should have sent her up with security." She shakes her head. "It's my fault I'm not giving Mia the attention she normally gets, between the wedding and all the drama that evil bitch has had me distracted I didn't see that Mia was miserable until she went off on Dad and I this morning. Elliot got a verbal lashing too." I smirk.

"Mom, Ana is only a few months older than Mia, and Ana is a college graduate with a promising career. She's smart, she's funny. But she sure as hell isn't as immature as Mia. I don't get it. Is Ana exceptional or did I not help Mia grow up because I keep paying for her to stay on her ass?" I can't put the blame of Princess Mia on any one but me. She needs to grow up but she really doesn't have an incentive too.

"That's funny I was just thinking about that the other day. I don't think you're solely to blame Christian, Daddy and I give her whatever she wants too. Maybe I should find her a job at the hospital." She shrugs. "Oh, did Elliot tell you why the Kavanaghs aren't here today?" I nod. "Elliot's mouth." It's really the only answer she needs.

"Christian I know he had lunch with Elena the other day." She looks expectantly at me. I think she's trying to figure out if we are keeping shit from her.

"Yeah I figured you and dad would talk once Mia wasn't around. She reached out to him, and we needed to deliver the restraining orders. So he did, I asked him not to but, you know once he gets it in his head there's no talking him out of it. Barney found out some new information about the pictures. He came by today. They were taken by Ana's former boss apparently." She gasps that's the reaction I was expecting.

"Why?" I shake my head, which is the truth I really have no idea. If the pictures were taken after I fired his ass for his assault on Ana I would have a theory as it is I just don't. I don't know if this guy is just a fucking stalker, or working for Elena, or what… I have a memory and I suddenly it is imperative I find Taylor. "Mom I have to find Taylor, can you send Ana my way when you see her. And go back outside have fun, I know Ana she'll get Mia on the right track." I hold her hand and walk with her outside I lead her to my Grandparents who promptly ask me where Ana is, no hello Christian, no Christian how lovely to see you… nope all I got was "Christian where is that beautiful girl of yours?" I fucking love it.

Elliot and Taylor are playing horseshoes, when I interrupt them. "Taylor! Do you remember when Elena sent Ana that email? The Monday after the Gala, and you and I couldn't figure out how she got her email information since it wasn't public? Fucking Hyde had to have given it to her right?"

"Hyde? Isn't that the fucker that attacked Ana, her old boss?" Elliot burst out a little too loudly.

"Yes… he's the one with the photos. When we dumped his work computer it looked like he was stalking me with all the information he had saved about me and well the rest of the family too it seems. Fuck, Ana's on her way over. We are having a good day. We'll figure this shit out tomorrow." I snap, but I look at Taylor and I can tell he is trying to piece something together. I hold Taylors shoulder for a second. "Tomorrow." If I know Taylor, and I do well; I know that he wants to find the fucker and kill him before the barbeque banquet is served, but today is not the day. Today is for Ana and my family. _God damn, when did I start buying into this family friendly shit?_

Ana slides her tiny hand in to mine and I kiss the top of her head. Elliot accosts her in a swirling hug and tells her happy fourth. Ana's giggling and swatting at him to put her down. I wrap my arm protectively around her and I take her to meet the masses. "How's Mia?" she looks up at me with a 'How the hell did you know that look'. I smirk at her. "She's okay, she's talking with Ros and Gwen over there." She nods in the direction of where the multiple picnic tables are lined up.

"You're good for her you know?" she gives me a look I don't understand. "You are. You're a good influence on her. I think she could learn a lot from you. She needs to grow up I think she sees you and since your almost the same age she see's someone she can relate too, but still respect because of what you've accomplished." I see her beautiful blush. I don't think I'll ever get over the emotion those pink cheeks invoke.

"I hope you're right. Mia and I are going to talk more tomorrow but I think it boils down to being bored. I'm going to help her find something to keep active. She has so much potential. She's so sweet, and loving. She could do a lot she just hasn't found her niche yet." She looks worried, "Oh by the way I bet you already know, but I got a text from Kate. Guess there was WWIII when they got home yesterday." I nod and shrug. I kiss her, because I like to kiss her and tell her that today we are going to avoid any more drama and just have fun. Elliot is determined to get me to do some sport. So I leave Ana with my mom, grandmother and Aunt who are fussing about details of the wedding.

I find my cousins, Elliot and Taylor for some 3 on 3 basketball. After that we pig out on watermelon, barbequed chicken, brisket, steaks, hot dogs, hamburgers and shit load of salads and side dishes. I can't help touching Ana in some way throughout the day. She just simply is a natural at pleasantries, despite being as shy as she is. My cousins, Elliot and I are reminiscing about stories growing up. Ana seems to be getting along with my cousins Mitchels fiancé, and they are having fun drinking with Mia, Ros and Gwen. Mitchel told me that they are planning their wedding for the fall of 2012. There is no way I could have waited that long. Fuck this is going to be the longest 6 weeks of my life.

Once the sun goes down, the fireworks start I'm in a whole new mindset. Ana isn't just my fiancée she's my family. I sent Taylor back to Escala earlier, he has been into many near miss deaths in his military career that fireworks don't have the same spectacular effect on him as they do Ana and I. I have to say before Ana, I never realized the excitement regarding fireworks, but there is something magical that happens when I watch them with her. It's like the fireworks ignite the fire inside of us. I probably should wait for a more appropriate time to have this overwhelming need to make love to her, but I can't wait. So I lead her to my childhood bedroom and show her how much I love her, while the fireworks outside light up my room in blues and greens and red light.


	31. Chapter 28: Consumerism and Kate Gone Wi

**Chapter 28: Consumerism and Kate Gone Wild**

**ANA POV**

**July 8****TH****, 2011**

"Christian there is no way I need all these clothes!" I protest but as he selects some more panties and giving me a salacious grin. I just roll my eyes. We've already selected about 15 work outfits, lots of interchangeable pieces, several dresses, copious pieces of lingerie, more cocktail gowns that I would ever think necessary and a gown for the Children's Hospital Benefit which is breathtaking, I knew I loved it before I saw Christians face. Thankfully he liked it too. Let's not forget the shoes, shoes, shoes. Now we are at swim wear, he insists that I need at least 6 bathing suits. _Ridiculous_!

I internally groan as I remember I have to come back here tomorrow to select wedding shoes and lingerie with Dede, Grace and Mia. We've been here since 3:30 and it is almost 7:00 and I'm hungry. "Really Christian, I don't think I need all this." I whisper at him. He grins, "I think you do, and that's the end of." He kisses the top of my head as the sales clerk is ringing up our order. "So how was your lunch with Mia?" He asks, pushing rouge tendrils of hair behind my ear.

"Better, I think you suggesting a job shadow with the different departments yesterday, really got her excited to get active in something." I smile, "She actually couldn't stop talking about it. Thank you for giving her the opportunity; let's see where she goes with it." Since it appears we are going to be here a while our clerk rings up order, folds each piece of clothing and tissue I broach another subject, "Have you heard from Elliot?" he narrows his eyes at me, "I talk to him every day. That reminds me, he wants us to come out next week to the house; to see what he's done so far."

"Oh! That will be fun. I was actually asking because I haven't heard from Kate. She texted me on Wednesday and asked me to go lunch with her, but I told her I couldn't. I explained that we were spending the day with the Gray's and Trevelyan's. Then she sent me a message that said 'Have fun with your new family. PS I can't make it to the fitting Saturday.' I blow out air. "She hasn't called me back or sent me a text since then. It's weird right?" I wonder if I should just show up at her apartment.

"Sounds like she's still pissed at Elliot and taking it out on you. I don't know what to tell you Ana, want me to call her?" I give him an, 'are you crazy look'. The last think I need is Kate and Christian going thermonuclear at the same time.

We're interrupted by the clerk, "Mr. Grey let me just go and get your second order." I give him a look. "What's the second order?" He smiles… "Your honeymoon wardrobe; I had Acton piece it together." I huff.

"I thought we just purchased clothes for our honeymoon?" I'm irritated.

"Some of it, but I didn't want to give to much a way so I had them put together some things together." The clerk is back with a rolling cart I see 3 dress bags and several shopping bags, but to my disappointment everything has already been wrapped so I can't even make a guess of where we might be going. There's no point arguing with this man. I can't bring myself to listen to the final total because I'm sure it could buy it would be enough to purchase a home for someone. I remind myself once again that this is: J_ust part of the Mrs. Christian Grey experience._ I don't think I'll ever get used to this type of luxuriance but it makes Christian happy.

While Taylor, Reynolds and Sawyer take my new wardrobe out to the SUV I ask Christian what I should do about Kate, "She's the one that kept saying we needed to do their bridesmaid fittings as early as possible just in case there's a problem, and she's blowing it off. Do you think she's mad at me?" Kate has never been made me before it's an unwelcome and depressing thought. "Why would she be mad at you?" I shake my head and take my blackberry out hoping she will answer this time. _Ring…Ring…Ring…Ring…. This is Kate leave a message!__This mail box is full. _"Christian I'm really worried can we stop by her apartment on the way home?"

"I'm sure she's fine but sure if it will make you feel better." Christian must be a little concerned as well because if he wasn't he would protest. "Maybe we should have Elliot meet us there? She's been blowing him off too, and he's been going out of his mind." Christian confides in me. He pulls out his phone and pushes one number. "Elliot? Have you heard from Kate yet? ... She's not taking calls from Ana either, and she's blowing of the dress fitting …. Ana's worried about her. She wants us to stop by her apartment… Great meet you there."

"We're going to meet Elliot there. Thank god we have two SUV's with us, will have Taylor drive us over." He nods at Taylor who hands the bags he was carrying to Reynolds. "Please have, Sawyer and Reynolds finish-up here. We need to drive by Miss Kavanaghs apartment." Thirty minutes later we are parked next to Elliot's truck coming up with a game plan. "Why don't I go up first, and see if she's even there?"

"No Ana if she's angry I don't want her to freak out on you. We will all go up, and we will all leave together." He specifically looks at Elliot when he says this. I'm wondering if I am missing something.

I still have my keys so I forgo the buzzer, and we let ourselves up. I tentatively on the door, Ethan answers and shot a chilling glare to Elliot. I don't let that distract me. "Hi Ethan!" I expected him to give me a hug but he's acting really stand-offish. "Um… Is Kate here?" He rolls his eyes and I feel Christian bristle. This may have been a really bad idea now that I think about it. I take Christian's hand for support, and he gives me light squeeze. "She's in her bedroom, but I'm warning you she's not going to want to see **them**." motioning to Elliot and Christian.

"Oh umm okay, well than why don't they wait in my old room?" He sighs but lets us in. Christian leads Elliot to my bedroom that I spent 6 nights in; while I muster up my Steele bravery and knock hesitantly on her door. I feel like I'm having Déjà vu. It was 4 days ago when I was knocking on an emotional Mia's door, and now standing in front of my is the usually stylish and well groomed Kate, dressed in those god awful pink bunny pajamas. "What do you want Steele?" she doesn't sound mad or angry just depressed.

"Kate! What's going on you've been blowing me off all week, and then you said you weren't going to be there tomorrow. I'm worried about you, is something going on, or is it just me you don't want to be around?" I push past her and plop down on her desk chair and raise my eyebrows, to tell her I'm not budging until she spills it.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just sick of spending every waking second with the Grey's; I've rescheduled my fitting for Monday after work. But I don't suppose you'll want to go with me right? I'm sure you have your wedding to plan and a new family to spend time with." She snaps at me. Suddenly a very new feeling towards Kate is surfacing. I'm angry really angry.

"Kate I have included you in everything, Elliot is beside himself because he misses you. How could you _think_ I'm excluding you in any way? That's just not true and you damned well know it. So what are you are you really pissed about Kate? We had so much fun on _The Grace_ I don't get it one second your all happy to be there and then the next day you freak out and end the relationship, which you swore was the best thing that had ever happened to you. Are you jealous? Is it Elliot? Is it Christian? Is it me? Tell me Kate because I can't fucking figure it out!" I know that I my voice raised and I hope Christian and Elliot didn't hear any of that. Kate burst into tears. _Oh my god__, this really is __Déjà vu!_

**ELLIOT POV**

"Would you sit still you're like a kid with ADD." Christian snaps at me but I'm just trying to keep myself from barging into Kate's room and figure what the fuck is wrong with her. I've sent her a zillion texts and left voicemails apologizing for being ass. Before Kate I never really would have given two shits if a girl called it off. But the thing is I really like Kate. I look at a photo album that's sitting on Ana's bookshelf and look through it. God she was even cute when she was a kid.

"Hey look at this Chris." I sit next to him and we look at all the pictures mostly of her and Ray, there is some of a fat cat that is curled up on a sleeping Ana's belly. Each page you can see Ana getting older. There is a lot of pictures of her and Ray at Disneyland she's beaming. It's pretty cute. There is a picture of Ana as a teenager standing in between two good looking boys they are all wearing Mansfield High School t-shirts. They tower over her. But they are all smiling. "Wonder who those fuckers are." I roll my eyes, "Christian they are obviously in high school, pretty safe to say they don't pose much of threat to you now." There is a high school graduation photo and other with Ray, her Aunt who looks like she's about to give birth any second; I'm guessing her uncle and Ana. Kate said that her mother never comes to things like this for Ana but it's sad. There are several pictures through her college years but it's the last three pictures Christian is focused on. They were taken at her college graduation with Kate, one with Ray and the very last one a picture with Christian.

"I can't help but notice that Carla is in none of these pictures. I don't fucking get it. Ana's awesome, why would her mom not want to be part of her life?" Christian is irritated. I'd kind of be pissed to. Ana is such a sweet thing. How her own mother wasn't part of her life hits close to home for us. I look up when I hear Ana's voice.

"Must not be going to smoothly… I didn't even know Ana could yell." I murmur. Christian grins, "Trust me she can get pretty loud."

"Christian Grey! How vulgar of you!" I feign shock. Christian gives a sardonic grin. "I have no idea what you mean Elliot."

"Elliot, can I ask you something? Do you want to fix your relationship with Kate?" Christian ask as seriously as possible.

"That's just it. I don't know. She asked me while we were fighting the other night, what I wanted out of relationship. Do I want to get married? Do I want to move us in together? Do I want kids? She went on and on and on, and all I could tell her was the truth 'I don't know'. I love her; I mean I think I love her. But I'm not like you, you are always sure you're making the right decision, but I'm not you. And Ana isn't Kate, she doesn't play the games or pull the jealousy shit like Kate does with me." I shake my head. "Don't tell Ana because I don't want her getting hurt but Kate is mad jealous over Ana right now. I mean she loves her a lot, but she will make comments like, '_Well if I was the one that gave me interview to Ana they wouldn't have even met.' _ It's fucking irritating as hell. So I call her out on it and when I do she gets pissed as says she was just joking, but I think she means it." I run my hands through my hair. "You know what Christian; I want to get out of her. I don't think I want to see Kate tonight. Give me a call later okay?" I don't give him a chance to respond; I just get up and walk out. I don't acknowledge Ethan he can fuck off for all I care.

Once I'm back in my truck I think about the last few days. Kate's biting remarks about Ana who will be my sister in a few weeks have pissed me off. I didn't tell Christian half the crap that's been said. But her jealousy is going to drive a wedge between them and ultimately Ana and Christian are my family. They come first, and I'm not going to put a ring on a girl's finger just because she's pissed her "inexperienced, naïve, never dated hit the jackpot" best friend found her soul mate. I've made up my mind already, I send a message to Kate tell her that I think it's best that we part ways. If she had answered her phone I would have told her last night, and if I felt like I could get out of the apartment seeing her without causing a scene I would have told her then. But she's trying to put me against my family, and that's the one fucking thing she did that I can't forgive. As soon as I click send I call Gia Matteo and ask if she wants to meet up for a drink.


	32. Chapter 29: Break-Up's and Troll Sightin

**Chapter 29: Break-Up's and Troll Sightings**

**ANA POV**

**July 8****TH****, 2011**

"Kate seriously what's going on with you?" I'm brushing her hair now that she has calmed down.

"I just wanted to know where Elliot sees our relationship going, I mean… I don't want to get married right away like you did. I'm not judging you I just want a few years. But at the same time I've definitely caught 'Wedding Fever' I guess. I'm pushing him for a commitment but I think I'm just pushing him away. I love him Ana, but… if I want to go out to a club, I'm 22 I should be able to go out. Elliot just wants to stay home unless it's with the Grey's and then he's right over. Then there's Mia, I think she fun and spunky but god she just grates on my nerves. Then my idiot boyfriend, told Ethan to tell Mia he's gay… and I get it. Mia is being relentless. But fuck… He just went off on him. I'm just so exhausted and I just think I need a break from the Greys. So….." She pauses, mid rant as her phone buzzes. Her eyes widen and then she hands it to me.

*Kate I know you are unhappy in our relationship so I think it's best we part ways. I wish I could have seen you face to face or even call but since you are refusing to talk to me I had to do it this way. Be good to Ana she is trying to help.*

"Oh my god! Kate are you okay?" she shrugs, she is seems rather passive. I jump up and cross the hall to my old room where Christian is pacing. "Elliot just dumped Kate. By text…" I shake my head. "Christian will you come with me to talk to her" He takes a deep sigh.

"Ana, I didn't know he was going to break up with her, but he did share some pretty valid concerns about the future of their relationship. I think we should give Kate support, but really I think the less we meddle the more Elliot will push away." He pulls me close, "This doesn't change anything about us. We are still getting married in exactly three weeks. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele."

Christian takes the lead to Kate's room where her door is a jar. She is sitting on the bed; she's not crying she seems detached. "Hello Kate." He looks at me and I encourage him to talk to her. "Kate I'll talk with Elliot. I think he was responding out of fear. I am supposed to go fishing with my Dad and Ray tomorrow I'll make sure I get Elliot out on the water and I'll try to sort him okay?"

"Whatever Christian, I don't cry about men. Steele, will you be there Monday it's scheduled for 6:30?" She looks up at me I know from years of experience that she holding her sanity in by a thread and wants us to leave. "My mom will be there tomorrow to help you get the rest of bridal ensemble, for your fitting." I know she's excusing us but I really want her to know how upset I am that as my maid-of-honor **she** won't be there for me.

"Kate I will be at your fitting. Because you are my maid-of-honor and it is important for me to be there for you. I just wish you felt the same about me being the bride." I turn and feel Christian behind me. Ethan is nowhere to be seen, which is good because I feel like I want to hit something.

We had a very silent short drive to Escala. I'm in a poor mood and it's nothing to do with Christian so I don't want to say anything just in case my anger at Kate boils over. Gail greets us, "Good evening Mr. Grey, Ana would you like your dinner now?" Gail is amazing, since tomorrow is her day off she is coming with me to the fittings I love when she's there between, Grace, Dede and Gail I feel like I have three mothers, when most of my life I've only had one by name. I smile genuinely for the first time in what seems hours and nod, I'm starving actually. Christian pours each a glass of a crisp white wine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Christian is trying, and I love him for it but right now I'm just so hurt. We sit at the breakfast bar why Gail makes her way preparing our dinners.

"Christian if you dumped me right now; while Kate and Eliot were getting married in three weeks; I would run straight to her and support her and her wedding no matter how much pain I was in. I would want my best friend to have the best and most wonderful memories of her wedding day. Not think about the drama or guilt her into putting more pressure on her to be in different places at different times just to make sure she doesn't see a Grey. I mean what is she going to do at the wedding show up, walk down the aisle, pose for some pictures and leave? Do you think she will even come to engagement party?" I spill out my words. The truth is I am very hurt. I always thought that I could count on Kate, I understand how she might be uncomfortable around Mia and Grace, but if I would I would do it for Kate. "Am I being selfish?"

"No not at all Ana. If Kate and Elliot and I get back together great. But she shouldn't be expecting you to change all your plans, or making changes to make her life easier. It's total shit." Christian is adamant. "Gail, are looking forward to the dress fittings tomorrow? As a thank you for reading at our wedding, Ana and I would love for you to select three dresses and shoes for the wedding, rehearsal and engagement, anything you want charge it the AMEX." I smile at Christian he's trying so hard to get us back in happy wedding minds. "Oh Mr. Grey is that is so generous, but I couldn't possibly accept such a wonderful gift."

I jump in and tell her that it was the least we could do, she's a vital person in our lives and we want to show our appreciation. She smiles at me. Christian and I are enjoying our dinner when we feel the, oh so familiar sparks start to ignite around us. "Play room tonight baby?" I nod "Race you!"

**GRACE POV**

**July 9****TH****, 2011**

We have a full day ahead of us; all three bridesmaids' dresses as well as my mothers and own needs be fitted. Dede will be assisting Ana in selecting her wedding day intimate apparel, and then we are selecting shoes for entire bridal party and for Ana. I hope Mia and Kate get along today; it just stresses poor Ana out. Although since Ana and Mia had there talk and came up with some ideas for Mia to keep her busy; she's been fantastic much like she was before she left for Paris. Whatever Ana said to her did the trick. She's been my wonderful sweet princess again.

We are sitting in the couture gowns section, where Gail is browsing for her three gowns. Ana explained that Christian insisted on it as thanks for all her participation in the wedding. I thought it was sweet. She also told me that Kate isn't participating today; I could tell she was upset about it but she didn't go into any further details. While my mother and I are being fitted, Mia, Ros and Dede selecting the wedding lingerie she will need for her fitting today as this is the first time she will put on the dress. I cleared our storage room, which was formally my children's play room just for a place for Ana and her girls to get ready the day of the wedding. That's where we will do her dress fitting today I am so excited, I hope she loves the gift Ray got her. I am sure she will. He's such a thoughtful man.

"Dr. Trevelyan, do you think this dress is appropriate for the rehearsal dinner?"

I gasp; Gail is holding the most exquisite cocktail gold dress with ¾ sleeves. "Oh Gail it's stunning! With your coloring I'm sure you will look just beautiful." That was the last dress she selected, the gown for the wedding is long strapless with a stripe effect on the ballgown fabric. It's very complimentary to dress Laura is wearing and it will fit the theme of the wedding perfectly. The dress she selected for the engagement party is a Monique Lhuillier one-shoulder lace overlay cocktail dress. I told I would have to borrow it sometime it was stunning. She will be perfect for all three events. I'm very pleased that Christian is allowing Gail and Taylor into festivities. He used to be such an ass to his employees I could never understand why any of them stayed on. It does seem though, since Ana came into our lives, she has had a calming effect on him. I think he's truly starting to understand the beauty of allowing people in and being happy and loved.

The dress fittings are almost complete. Ros's gown fits perfectly, Mia's needs to be let out a little which sent her in a tail spin, my mother's gown as well as mine will need to be hemmed. The rest of the group was successful in getting undergarments needed for the bridal gown and now we are walking as a pack back to the shoe department with four security guards. Sawyer has been stuck like glue to Ana, the others are Reynolds, Ryan and Wilson. It is funny in a warped way that it takes four 200lbs+ men all over 6 feet tall to protect Ana at 115lbs and tiny. But I know there are sickos out there. I freeze in my spot when I hear that voice.

"Oh please, I don't think Grays' even care for Ana that much, from what I saw. I think they are just happy that the gay rumors are stopped. I imagine the whole wedding is a farce of some kind." I looked at Ana whose eyes are widened and she whispers to Sawyer. We are escorted back to towards formal wear, when Sawyer sends Reynolds and Ryan to set Elena Lincoln straight. I don't know who she was talking to but I'm furious. I understand Sawyers need to keep Ana safe, but by god I'm a grown women and I have something to say! "Excuse me please dear." I kiss Ana's cheek and squeeze Mia's hand.

"Dr. Trevelyan please stay with us ma'am we will have the situation cleared up quickly." Sawyer is pleading with me, to my surprise Ros takes me by the arm and tells Sawyer that there was a pair of shoes she just had to try on. She escorts me back to the shoe department where Elena is making look like a herself a fool in front of some mutual acquaintances; people on the skirts of Seattle society. "Don't you think Dr. Trevelyan that Ana would looks phenomenal in her gown with these shoes!" I smile. She winks and looks past me… "Oh my god is that Elena Lincoln! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE THIS WOMAN IS IN VIOLATION OF 3 RESTRAINING ORDERS! Oh Dr. Trevelyan I'm so sorry you had to see her after all she's put you though." I think my son has hired a genius, but this is just going to piss her off even more.

"Oh Dr. Trevelyan, that did feel so good." Ros winks at me. I have to giggle, as awful as the severity of this situation is, whenever there can be a breath of levity I'll take it.

Store security took over from there, and since the Grey's are established and their most prestigious patrons. Mrs. Lincoln was removed from the building and we went about our shopping. Of course one of Christian security officers called to give him a detailed report. He was fishing with Ray, Carrick and Elliot so there will be an interesting voice message when he gets back in to a cell coverage area.


	33. Chapter 30: Old and New Friends

**Chapter 30: Old and New Friends **

**ANA POV**

**July 9****TH****, 2011**

Grace, Grandma Trevelyan, and Gail are fawning over me. I am finally in my bridal gown and it is so beautiful. Even though I know it's me in the mirror, it feels like I'm looking at an entirely different person. The delicate lace overlaying the softest silk makes it so classic and demure but the off the shoulder sleeves, the low neck, and open back make it romantic. Dede definitely fashioned it to enhance my best features and it's breathtaking. I have no doubt that Christian will love it. "Dede this is the most beautiful gown I've ever seen." I sob my gratitude while still examining the dress. It is a classic A-Line so it has just the right amount of poof without overwhelming my petite frame, and there is a subtle chapel train "I'm just in awe!" Grace is crying dainty tears, and it's making me emotional. "You were right about the flower girl dress it will look perfect next to this." I wish Ros was here to see this, it feels like she's been with me for all my big bridal moments; but she left us to meet with the tailor. Christian delegated her to make sure all was set for the tuxedos for our dads, Grandpa Trevelyan, Elliot and Christian.

Mia is jumping up and down. "Oh Ana, my brother is going to love it!" She hugs Dede, "Mrs. Kavanagh when I get engaged you have to promise me you'll make me a gown as perfect as this!" Dede smiles and hugs her back.

"Ana we have one more thing to show you that you need to see today. Your father had it delivered yesterday, he's been working with Dede and I to make sure it fits perfectly with your gown." Grace tells me. I watch her through the mirror, as she picks up a long box that was discretely sitting behind a couch in the otherwise bare room. When she hands it to me, I smile in delight. What could my father have given me for today? I open the box and carefully unwrap, the tissue, to find a beautiful fingertip veil that matches the lace from my gown; attached to a stunning comb. "Dede did you make this?" She nods smiling.

"Believe me though; your father gave me a lot input. He had a jeweler create the comb; Grace helped him that part." The comb is a delicate arrangement of pearls and diamonds set in white gold. It had to have cost him a fortune. Dede puts the veil on my head and I hear a collective 'awe' from the women around me. I let out a sob. Real tears are forming in my eyes now, everything is just perfect. _Perfect, except my best friend isn't here, or my mother for that matter._

Dede finishes pinning me up, and once she has all she needs to complete my gown she removes the veil and lays it back in the box recovering it the tissue. Then she carefully helps me slip out of my gown and places it in the hanging bag. "Don't lose any weight, we have just enough time to get the alterations done, we don't have much time to do anything after that." she cautions. I slip out of the Jimmy Choo bridal shoes I purchased today and place them back in the box. All my wedding attire is staying in this room. Grace has designated this spacious and near empty room as my base camp for the wedding day.

I excuse myself and change in to my regular clothes. I place my blush pink corset and back inside the shopping back, which is also holding matching panties, and stockings. As I come out of the en suite bathroom, I yawn it, has been a very long day. I put all my wedding day purchases in the closet next to my veil, and I tear up once again. My father doesn't have much, but that he went through all this trouble to give me something special for my wedding day means so much to me. I wish Kate were here. I have so much I want to share with her. I know she isn't mad at me per se, but to abandon me now, because of a fight with Elliot really hurts. I was half expecting her to show up after all, but she didn't. I quash these thoughts this is too precious of a day to be sad. I really just want to go home and go to bed.

Mia hugs me, "So who is going to do your hair and makeup?" I must have a shocked look on my face because all the women in the room giggle. "I have no idea." I am suddenly panicking the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. "Franco cut my hair last, and I really like him. But since he works for the Bitch Troll I guess I need to find someone else." Mia nods, "Don't worry about it I'll find you someone who will be perfect!" Mia seems delighted to have a task assigned to her so I smile and thank her.

I hug Grace, Dede and Mia and say good bye. "Oh Mia, I almost forgot, I'm so glad you took Christian up on his offer to arrange a job shadow at Grey House Monday. I can't wait for you to tell me all about it!" I give her another hug and Gail and I make our way to SUV where Sawyer is waiting for us.

I look at my phone I have seven missed calls. Six calls were from José, the last one I just missed by minutes was from Christian so I call him back. "Ana! Oh god, when I got the message that Elena violated the restraining orders I panicked! You're okay though right?" He sounds worried.

"I'm fine Christian I actually didn't see her, I just heard her voice. Ros and Grace saw her while they were looking at shoes; everyone is fine I promise." I don't want to get Ros in trouble so I don't tell him how it came about that they say her. Christian laughs which surprises me I think he might already know about Ros's stunt.

"Hey Elliot's coming for dinner is that okay or do you want me to have something delivered?"

"We will be home in a few minutes, but Chinese sounds really good! I've been on my feet most of the day. Standing still in a pretty dress is exhausting as it turns out! I'm sure Gail and Sawyer would appreciate some dinner too since I've kept them out so late." Christian laughs, and tells me he will have Taylor order extra. "Kate didn't show up or call me today." I try to sound nonchalant but he knows me enough to understand that I am devastated. "I'm sorry Baby." I sigh. "See you in two minutes we're pulling into the garage. "Love you."

Oh my sweet Fifty, he meets our SUV in the garage and escorts me up the elevator and to a waiting bath, "See this right here, is why I am marrying you Mr. Grey, for your bathtub." He snorts. "Anything else exciting happen today?" he ask as he rubs my shoulders. "Yeah José called my phone over and over while I was in the middle of my dress fitting. I left my purse in the living room. It's weird he hasn't responded to any of my emails, since your birthday and today he kept calling. I don't even think we got his RSVP for the wedding yet either." As if on cue, my phone rings from the bedroom. "Want me to get it?" I nod this bath is too perfect to interrupt. Christian kisses the top of my head, and grabs my blackberry. I listen, and get irritated that my two _best friend_ are acting like jack asses right now.

"Hello José."

"She's unavailable at the moment…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wasn't with her today. She was at her _bridal gown_ fitting."

Christian snorts "Kate was invited to come today. Ana actually practically begged her to come. If she didn't go that's not Ana's fault. She's had this day planned for over a week."

"Look I'll pass this ridiculous accusation to my fiancée but, José it's important to Ana that you are a guest at our wedding, don't give me an excuse to rescind that invitation."

I peer at Christian from the tub, it's hard to decipher one side conversations, but I'm sure I could have figured this one out all one my own. Christian shakes his head at me. "Ana, do you think I am withholding you from your friends? I don't want you to feel suffocated." I roll my eyes at him deliberately. He smirks, but waits for me to answer. My poor Fifty, he's so insecure. I am devoting the rest of my life to making him feel loved and cherished, but sometimes I wonder if even that will be enough to soothe the scared four year old who wasn't loved that still hides in his mind.

"You mean my three friends? One who is my maid-of-honor who is pouting and not coming to anything associated with my wedding? Or her brother who would rather lead my future sister-in-law on then telling her he's gay? Or perhaps you mean the one you just spoke to that is accusing you of keeping me away from him, even after you allowed him to stay overnight in your home just a few weeks ago?" I shake my head at him. "No Christian I don't feel that way. What did he say?"

"Don't get upset, but he said he talked to Carla, and she told him that she was 'worried I was secluding you from your former life.' I don't know what I've done to make her think that but do you think I should reach out to her? I just don't understand that woman, I practically begged her to come out to dress shopping, and she refused. I just hope she doesn't stress you out at the wedding. Baby, and José needs to stay out of family business." I nod in agreement he crossed a line, as did my mother.

"I'll call her tomorrow… after we get home from your parents." I yawn again, it's nearly 8:00 but I could skip dinner and go straight to bed if Christian wouldn't freak out over it. "My dress is beautiful Christian. You're lucky to be marrying such a beautiful bride." He smiles his shy smile that I think is reserved solely for me and my heart expands 3 weeks from now I'll be his wife. "Elliot and our dinner should be here any minute. I'll meet you out there. Wine?" I nod and use my big toe to open the tube stopper.

I'm pruned, but the bath was delightful, and I do feel more relaxed. I'm trying not to dwell on Kate abandoning me today; but I think Dede was even embarrassed by it. I decide to go for comfort and I slip on a pair of soft jeans and a light gray sweater over a lacy white camisole. The damp Seattle air is giving off an uncomfortable chill. I start to wonder if planning an outside wedding in Seattle was the smartest thing, but with the marquees glass ceilings it actually might be very pretty. I slip on some gray flats, and walk in to the great room where Christian is getting debriefed by Sawyer. Usually they handle these meetings in his office, but I think even Christian is feeling relaxed tonight.

Before I even see him I'm being swung around by Elliot. His preferred method of greeting it seems. "Hey baby sis! You get to see your dress today?" I catch Gail eye who is setting the table with three settings, and we smile at each other. "Yes it is beautiful. I wish Kate would have been there for me though." I'm not being accusatory I'm being honest. I don't think I'd even want to talk to her tonight if she called, which she hasn't, which upsets me all over again. I want to get off this topic.

"Gail we're just having a casual take out dinner, Taylor, Sawyer and you should eat with us. It's your night off and we'd enjoy the company." I arch my eye brow at Fifty daring him to tell me no, but to my surprise and delight he smiles at me. "Yes. Gail, Jason, Sawyer please join us we'd love for you to stay." Hmmm, he will be rewarded for that later. Even Elliot seems vaguely impressed. From what I have been able to gather Christian's formality with his employees doesn't extend to Gail and Taylor. Sawyer has recently moved into the staff quarters as well, so I imagine he will be included into that group.

Ros is nothing like an employee and I absolutely adore her. When Christian asked me if I would be offended if Ros were to be his 'Groomsmen' I told him it was his wedding too. She has become super involved with the wedding, and she and Gwen have become new friends. Today she was giving me advice on our upcoming interview next week with one of the morning talk shows. I appreciated that, she and Gwen are also coming over Monday night to help me select my outfit for the interview. Since I have a missing MOH I don't know I would do without her.

"How was your fishing trip, Elliot?" He seems preoccupied so I try to bring him to the conversation. "Oh it was great. Ray taught us a few things. Didn't he Chris?" Christian who has a mouth full of Moo Shoo Pork just nods. "So tell us about the Ros calling out Elena." Elliot grins mischievously at me but the rest of the table groans. "I didn't see it happen… but, I will say that she is my new hero and we able to complete our shopping trip in peace." I'm as nonchalant as possible. I had too many wonderful experiences today then to focus on just that one. Gail adds that Grandma Trevelyan stuck her tongue out at her and Grace got embarrassed. Sawyer snorts and says it was hysterical. "Grandma Trevelyan has always hated the hag. One year at Thanksgiving she told her she needed to sit in the living room to eat since she wasn't family." Elliot offers, making Christian laugh.

"Miss Steele, I mean Ana… please be cautious of her. What we did discuss on our trip today is your father telling us how stubborn you are. Now, you've been excellent with security. Believe me that does make our lives so much easier, and keeps you safer. But she's going to try to drag you out. Just tell us if anything happens, or you get any suspicious email, or even feel uncomfortable at a coffee shop." Taylor tells me with all sincerity he's never been so informal but, I appreciate it and I nod. Christian is looking thoughtfully between the two of us, and I kiss his cheek, "I promise I'll be good Mr. Grey."


	34. Chapter 31: Courage and Forgiveness

**Chapter 31: Courage and Forgiveness**

**ELLIOT POV**

**July 9****TH****, 2011**

Christian and I are talking about his new house and what funds I'll need access to while he's on his honeymoon, when out of nowhere he asks me about Kate. Something I've tried avoid discussing all fucking day. "So, when are you going to stop mopping and call her?" Christian hands me an overpriced bottle of beer. It's just the two of us left sitting at the table. Gail and Ana have gone to bed, while Sawyer and Taylor are going through threat assessments for the wedding and honeymoon in the security office. I knew we'd end up having this conversation eventually. I don't know what to say so I shrug.

The truth is I'm pissed at her. I'm pissed because she's mad at me and she hurt Ana, I'm pissed at her for being jealous, I'm pissed at her for being selfish. More than any of that I'm pissed at myself for leaving her, and I'm pissed because I love her. "What? You don't think anyone noticed how you didn't say more than ten words today?" Chris is shaking his head at me. "Come on after everything we've been through; you don't want to talk about the one thing you said just last week was, and I quote, 'the best thing to ever happen to you'? Fuck that. Why haven't you called her?" I can tell he's not going to let this go so I just come clean.

"Chris, I just don't know what to fucking do. I called Gia up, thinking we could get a drink, I'd get laid and be over Kate no problem. Just like any other time I end it with any other chick. Skip to the next it's not like I don't have options." He looks like he's pissed but before he can bitch me out I hold up my hand and finish telling him about Sunday night. "Just listen before you go off on me. When I pulled up to the bar I was like, 'fuck I can't do this, I love Kate', as bitchy as she is I fucking love her; and I'm pissed about it." I take a swig off my bottle. Christian is looking at me I know he's going through so much shit right now with Elena, Hyde, the wedding. It doesn't feel right to unload this all on him. "I can't believe she ditched Ana today though. That's got me more pissed than anything."

"It was pretty bitchy off her, Ana is hurt. Though I doubt she'd admit it or hold it against Kate for long. But, at the same time… if she loves you as much as I loved Ana when she left me, she probably wasn't in any condition to be out in public; especially with our mother, grandmother and sister. I could barely function. I don't know if that's what it's like for everyone or just some people, but it was hard on Ana too. Maybe it's just me, and it took a lot of courage for me to reach out to Ana. I knew she'd reject me, she didn't. She should have but she didn't." Christian has never given himself credit, his self-loathing is an attribute I can barely stomach but his confession has made me think.

"Ana loves you though Christian, and Ana doesn't pull the same shit Kate does. I mean Ana is sweet, kind, considerate, loving, affectionate…" He is smirking at me and I feel like I'm trying to sell him on his fiancée. The fucker knows how lucky he is. "Kate isn't Ana. Kate's funny and ambitious, but we are totally different people. I think we are just too far apart when it comes to where we are in life. I can't stop thinking about her though. It physically hurts that I haven't seen her all week. So since you're the engaged, responsible, smart one what the fuck should I do little brother?" He laughs.

"You're asking me? You know Kate's not my favorite person, but she's loyal, Ana loves her. For the first time ever you haven't been whoring around Seattle, and from what I can tell you've never been happier, and now you're sitting in my dining room bitching that you're pissed because you 'love her'. It's only 9:30 on a Saturday night Elliot; you know what you should do." The last person in the world I thought would want me to go back to Kate is Christian. They both have to dominate personalities that it's hard for them to be in the same room, let alone share Ana and I. But the fucker doesn't tell me what I want to hear, which is: "Go get laid and get over it." Oh no, Mr. Grown-Up-And-Engaged wants me to beg Kate to take me back. Fucker. I nod at him. "You know I've never tried to get back together with a girl once I've dumped them. I don't know what I'm doing here." Christian laughs at me again. He's starting to piss me off. "Start by leaving here and going there. Go, Ana may not be asleep yet." He winks at me slaps my shoulder and heads to his bedroom. "See you tomorrow Lelliot." He yells over his shoulder.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

**July 10****TH****, 2011**

I'm holding Ana's hand while sitting between her and my mother on uncomfortable church pew. Ana seems to enjoy coming to the church where I was raised, I think it's making her feel closer to my family. She is talking quietly to my Grandfather who is sitting on her left, while we wait for the service to start. I'd never thought I'd willing go back to church every Sunday, but it has pleased my grandparents and parents so much, that this is starting to become a tradition. The truth is I find these two hours to be peaceful. While my mind is too active to really listen to the sermon, I do find a certain tranquility being separated from all the hardships and worries of my life. I take this time to just allow myself to be closer to my family. Something I rejected for 13 years while under the thumb of Elena.

I smile down at Ana; she's wearing a pleated dark green Burberry dress that she selected on her own today. She was pretty pleased with herself when some of the paparazzi yelled out that she looked amazing this morning. There is something magical about this woman, who is going to be my wife. Even the bottom dwelling press, have a level of admiration and protectiveness around her. She catches me looking at her and she blushes, I hope I always have that effect on her. "You look so beautiful this morning." I whisper.

The chaos that happens once the service has ended has ceased to surprise me. Everyone wants to meet Ana, I'm rather surplus. She is always very poised and genuine that the upper crest of Seattle society that convenes here weekly is anxious to get her involved in every charity, function, movement and initiative that I can't help but be proud of her. She's asked me about several of the charities she'd like to participate in and we've started the process to vet some of the ones she feels most passionate about. Coping Together is a given, but she is determined to make time for others as well. The difference between my Ana, mother, sister and Grandmother is that they are passionate about their individual causes. Some, if not most, women in society find these different organizations as just rungs on the social ladder. I personally give millions away to charitable organizations each year. The fact that I get to share that experience with Ana, knowing how much it means to her, only makes my resolve to share our privilege that much more important.

Somewhere during my internal musing church service has ended, and we stand to make our way to the waiting SUV. It takes us at least an hour to get to the car. I've told Sawyer to be close to Ana, because you never know who will take this relaxed setting as an opportunity, but that friends of my family should be treated as such, and not to intervene if it appears harmless. I can't say I envy his job, but he's protective of Ana, and they get along well. Once we've cleared the wave of parishioners wishing us well. We drive to Bellevue for brunch. I am curious to see if Elliot will be there, and if he is if he will be alone.

"You've been very quiet today Mr. Grey." Ana mentions as we pull into traffic. I smile, yes I have. "I've been very thoughtful this morning Miss Steele. I've been considering how much of a lucky bastard I am." Her smart mouth doesn't disappoint me when she retorts "Oh yes, that I can agree with you" We talk about our upcoming weeks and the impending interview until Sawyer is pulls into my parents drive. "Do you think Elliot worked it out with Kate last night?" I shake my head. "He was pretty conflicted when he left. I guess will find out his trucks here." I found Ana crying when I went to bed yesterday. She admitted that Kate had hurt her feelings, but she was more worried about how miserable both Elliot and Kate seemed to be apart.

I lead Ana into the kitchen where the rest of my family and Kate are already sitting at the table. "I apologize for being late. If Ana wasn't so popular we would have been here sooner." I hear Gretchen scoff quietly from the stove; I'll deal with that later. Ana's happy mood seems to have taken a nose dive, at first I thought she may have heard Gretchen but she's looking at Kate, when she excuses herself. I guess I hadn't thought this through. She's probably still hurting by the way Kate acted last week. I look pleadingly at Mia, who nods and follows after her. "Kate I'm glad you could make it this morning." I see my mother stiffen. Maybe it wasn't just Ana feelings, that Kate hurt yesterday. "Thank you Christian." She says quietly. "Excuse me; I think I need to find Ana. She deserves an apology." I watch her follow Mia out of the room. I smile at encouragingly at her. We both know that Ana will forgive her and we will be back to Happy Ana within the hour.


	35. Chapter 32: Screwing Up

**Chapter 32: Screwing Up **

**KATE POV**

**July 10****th****, 2011**

Last night I was crying myself to sleep, only to be interrupted by Ethan yelling at Elliot that he couldn't come in to our apartment. It was surprisingly reminiscent of the night Christian interrupted Ana's night of self-wallowing a few months ago. Siblings whether biological or adopted, have the same tendencies it seems. I'm glad my brother was here to support me last week. It made me feel guilty though and served as a reminder that after everything Ana's has done for me I couldn't face the world to be there for her. I was being so immature and selfish. Seeing Grace or Mia would be just too painful of a reminder of what I lost, what I deserved to lose. I was ashamed more than anything that I was jealous of my best friend, and humiliated that I was being called out on it by the first man I was really in love with.

After a night of talking, Elliot and I have reconciled, but it took a lot of convincing on his part to have me come to brunch this morning. I have to be honest I'm not afraid of much, but I am terrified of facing Ana today. I don't deserve her forgiveness, but I'm going to ask for it anyway. I think it's time I come clean about everything. I want to be in her life, and I never want to lose Elliot again. I know it will take effort on my part to rectify my mistakes, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it right. I saw Ana's face when she excused herself from the kitchen, I've known her for over four years and I've never made her look like that before today. It made my heart hurt. Mia follows her out of the room, but this isn't Mia's problem to fix. I catch up to her in the third level hallway, "Mia, may I join you when you talk to Ana? I know I haven't been very kind to either of you lately. I want to apologize for that." She looks surprised and for the first time since I've met her speechless.

I knock the tentatively on the door of Christian's childhood bedroom. Ana opens it slowly and allows both to come in but she's a mess. I stand back, while Mia sits on the bed consoling her. "Well this is turnaround from Tuesday isn't it?" Ana sniffles and hugs Mia. "Kate wants to talk to us is that okay?" Ana nods but puts her head on Mia's shoulder for comfort. They are both sitting on the edge of the bed while I'm standing. Ana still won't make eye contact and Mia is downright glaring at me. I start with Mia, because for what I need to say in front of Ana, I probably shouldn't talk about in front of Mia.

I take a second to compose myself and I take in Mia who is so much taller than Ana with her dark hair and curvy shape; she looks like she wants to kick my ass even if she is wearing designer pants and a silk floral top with five inch stilettos. She doesn't look like the girl I first met, today she looks downright hostile. Ana is wearing a really beautiful dress, but her blotchy face and red eyes remind me how deeply I must have hurt her.

"Okay, here it goes." _Have I ever been afraid to give a speech?_

"I first want to apologize to you both about the way I behaved with the wedding details. I put too much stress on you Ana and that wasn't fair. Mia, I argued with you on every detail, just for the sake of arguing. I don't know why I felt like I needed to fight or compete with all your suggestions, but I was wrong to do it and I apologize. If I'm still wanted to be in the wedding, and I completely understand Ana if you rather I wasn't', I will work very hard to be supportive and be there for you going forward. I should have been there for you this week. It wasn't fair that I blew you off; when I know you would never do that to me. I'll never be able to make that up to you, planning your wedding should be fun, and I know I've just made it arduous." Mia is stroking Ana's back, while she mulls this over. I can't tell by Ana's blank expression if I've succeed with my first of many apologies. So hesitantly I continue; I'm not sure if I'm making any headway.

"Okay secondly, Mia you have such a boisterous personality you're a very sweet girl. I think you're so fun and you just illuminate happiness. I really hope we can be friends someday. I need to make something clear to you; it's a little uncomfortable for me to say but I will. The reason I've been perhaps, aloof with you is because I know you are interested in my brother; and while my brother really wants you as a friend. He's not able to commit to a _romantic_ type of relationship. I think I was trying to send off signals to warn you, but I just ended up making you think I didn't like you." Mia actually giggles and those turn on to full out laughing. Ana even smiles a little. I feel like I'm missing something.

"Kate I know Ethan's gay. He told me last week. We've talked almost every day this week; he's been worried about you. I told him I understood; honestly it didn't really surprise me. I did tell him that he was still my gay date for the wedding though! We've had coffee and I think I've found something better than a boyfriend, I've found a real friend, like I have with Ana. Hopefully Kate one day I can say that about you." Ana is nodding; I guess she knew about Ethan's confession as well. Mia hesitates as if making a decision; her face reminds me of when Elliot is chewing something over. Ethan didn't tell me he talked to Mia. Maybe he thought I'd be mad at him from consorting with the Grey camp, but his confession has taken a lot of worry out of me.

While I wait for her to form words, I look around the room it's hard to picture people as children when you've met them as an adult; especially someone as efficacious in life as Christian. After everything I've learned about Christian, it amazes me he has overcome so many obstacles to be who he is. I know I've been unfair to him to, and I'll work on trying to find common ground with him for the sake of Ana and Elliot. My thoughts are interrupted by an angry Mia.

"I think you should know how hurt Ana and my mother were that you weren't with us yesterday. It was pretty bitchy of you. I'm not trying to start a fight. I don't want to know reason why you decided not to join us. Whatever the reason or excuse you have isn't going to make up for it. I have come to love Ana like a sister, and my mother has come to love her as a daughter. What hurts Ana, hurts us. We are family." She glares at me. "You would think after all Ana's been through lately, you wouldn't put more stress on her as you claim she's your best friend and you did." She chews out at me.

"Do you know that even with everything going on in Ana's life? Despite all that she reached out to me. She's made an effort to get to know me! I am more than Christian and Elliot's, 'annoying little sister'. You've never attempted that, and it really bothers me. So while I appreciate your apology, and I accept it as words; I think you need to show everyone you're sorry not just say it." Mia's glare is as penetrating as Christians and I swallow. I can't argue with anything she said. So I just nod and tell her she's right.

"Mia, can I talk to Kate alone for a minute? Then we will come down to eat some breakfast. Ros and Gwen will be here about 2:00 so we can start working on the guest favors, like you suggested yesterday." Mia smiles at Ana, and walks to the door, but Ana follows. "Mia thank you for being here, for me today and through all of the wedding." She hugs her hard and I'm fighting that emotion called jealousy. No one told me about favors today, I guess she assumed I wouldn't be here. It's not like I gave her a chance to invite me either. _I so fucked up._

**ANA POV**

**July 10****th****, 2011**

I remind Mia that we are putting together the wedding favors today, and she's instantly excited. She helped Christian and I select an elegant Waterford crystal clock to give to our guest at the reception. We also have several goodie bags to make for our out-of-town guest. I am trying to get myself back in to happy wedding day mode. I didn't realize seeing Kate today would upset me as much as it did. If she had only called me last week I could understand and maybe I wouldn't be so angry. I've never let her jealousy, control or selfishness issues bother me before. I don't know why I am allowing them to hurt me now.

Maybe Mia was right, it has been very hard trying to cope with everything. Incidentally Mia only knows about a few of mu current worries. Most of my anguish is caused by the events that Mia doesn't know about. She's been left in the dark about Elena, except that she was asked to leave Christians party because she accosted me, and was awful to Grace. Mia hated her from the beginning anyway, I had latter learned. She doesn't know about the picture stalking, or how my former boss was involved with them. Finally she knows nothing about the fact that someone is trying to murder Christian. So hell yes I have a lot to process. A missing MOH pales in comparison to everything else. I take a deep breath.

I don't give Kate a chance to speak. Before I even turnaround from the door I just closed, I explode. "Kate I have always done everything to be a good friend to you. I have held you when you've cried. I've taken care of you while you were sick. And I have never asked for anything in return; until the day I asked you to be my Maid of Honor. I thought I could count on you because you always counted on me. So you need to tell me now why I should allow you in my wedding, and why I shouldn't just tell you to go to hell." I pause and turn. "Do you know what I have been through the last six weeks?"

"Nope Ana, you don't talk to me anymore. It's all about Christian and the Grey's." She snaps at me.

"Kate I've talked to you, you just didn't listen. Let's not forget it was you who wouldn't take my calls all week, it was you who blew off our gown fittings, it was you abandoned me." _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry._

"Oh okay… let's go there let's talk about talking. I tried _talking_ to you about a disgusting email I found sent to you by your fiancé. We never talked about that. I know bits and pieces of someone trying to harm you; we've never talked about that. I know that there is some serious shit going on and NO ONE is talking about that. So tell me Ana what do you want to _talk _about today?" She's glaring at me.

She's isn't going to flip this on me, I didn't do anything wrong here. _Did I?_ That email was never supposed to be seen by her, and it was irrelevant at any rate. There is serious shit happening but I'm not even fully aware of it, and besides it just seems like this information shouldn't be shared with every. Mia doesn't know. No, this is on her not me. I square my shoulders, and I'm about to unleash my frustration with her when starts to cry. _Damn it!_

I sit on the bed next to her, she's looks awful, like she hasn't had a good night of sleep in a while, and maybe she hasn't. She is not dressed in to the nines like she normally would be just a simple work out jacket and jeans. I sigh; I need to tell her about Christian and why her concerns about him are not germane. "Kate let's talk about the email first, because that would the most difficult thing for you to understand." Kate sniffles puts her head on my lap. I smile, all the times she's had a break up or cry fit this is how I've consoled her. I stroke her hair, "Okay, the email you found, is unimportant. Nothing on there was ever established. Christian just had a very different introduction to sex then you or I. Do you know who Elena Lincoln is?" She nods.

"Yes, she's the bitchy dyed blond goth-chic old lady that was at Christian's party. I know she went off on you and Grace, and was asked to leave. What does she have to do with any of this?"

"We'll get to that part. When I met Christian, we each felt this delicious spark. It was really hard to stay away from him; he beguiled me right from beginning. But as you know I did, until that night at the bar. What we both knew is that we were in love with each other, but I didn't know how to express those feelings because it was the first time I've had them, and believe or not it was the first time Christian had them as well." I mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of questions by distracting myself for a second. I know Kate is really trying right now to prove she's my friend, so I need to be calm.

"Christian has had relationships in the past that were contractual not emotional or romantic." She interrupts me and asks if I mean hookers. I roll my eyes at her. "No nothing like that. They were just consensual relationships between willing parties with no strings attached and no one got paid. Since these are the only types of relationships that Christian had ever participated in, he didn't know what to do with me, because it was emotional and it was romantic." I sigh; this part is going to be hard. "Elena Lincoln took advantage of Christian when he was just 15 and introduced him to sex, but not just that she completely took over his mind, controlling his every movement. She made him believe he wasn't worth loving, and therefor he wasn't worthy to love in return. She poisoned him against his family and convinced him she was helping him by doing so." I wipe a tear off my face.

"When he was finally able to make the abuse stop, his mind was so messed up that he still believed that Elena was helping him cope in life. She warped him to believe he was unworthy of happiness, love, friendship everything that validates as people. So he never questioned her motives and still let her pretty much control his life outside of GEH. Up until he met me. For the first time he experienced love, and he came to realize that he could love, because he loved me. He had a very hard time at first separating what Elena convinced him was the only acceptable way for him to have sexual interaction, and his desire to be "more" with me. We got past all that, so that's why that email was dead before you even found it."

"Elena remained in the Grey's lives because she had made him fear that he would expose her, ruining her image. She pretty much coerced him into backing her salon business, threatening to tell the public about his predilections, even though she was the cause of them. At his birthday party, after we announced our engagement Elena, freaked out on me. Christian found me, while she was tell me how unworthy I was of him. He got very angry and went off on Elena like I've never seen him do before or since. Unfortunately though, Grace heard this and learned that Elena and Christian had a past sexual history. Thankfully she didn't hear about the things she did to him. I think that would have destroyed her, she's been so depressed since she's learned. Elena has set off to do a smear campaign against me and the Grey family." I shake my head sadly.

"She raped him? Then brainwashed him? How sad. In full disclosure Elliot had mentioned to me that Christian was messed up pretty bad by an old woman, but he never ever gave me the details. Does Elliot know all this?" I nod. She's sitting on her knees now facing me. "So when he first met you he wanted you to be this in a… contractual relationship?" I nod again.

"Look it was the only thing he knew, so don't judge him on that. However, just to be clear we were never in a contractual relationship. We are in love, and because of this his whole world view changed. I know you worried about me Kate, but I swear to you Christian will never hurt me, he loves me so much. Can you just think of Christian in that light? It would really make me happy if my best friend and husband got along." I ask her sincerely.

"Am I still your best friend?" She's crying again, so I hug her hard. "You'll always be my best friend, and I want you to be my Maid of Honor, but you did hurt me Kate deeply."

"I know I did, I've said and done some inexcusable things, but I love you Steele and I don't want to be on bad terms with you. You are the only genuine friend I've ever had and I did things that you should hate me for. But please don't because I need you in my life. I swear I'll make a better effort to be good to the Greys especially Christian. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything!" She's sobbing and hiccuping and I just let her.

Once she's calmed down I suggest we reconvene with the family, that will be the first step in getting back on good terms with Grace "We should go back down to breakfast, while there's some left.

"Between Elliot and Christian we may be down to toast." I laugh at that she's probably right.

As we walk down the second set of stairs she asks me to talk to Grace. "I don't think she was very happy to have me here today. I know I screwed up yesterday I did apologize and she was accepting but I don't think I've repaired all the damage my temper tantrum caused."

I smile at her, "What else are best friends for?"


	36. Apology From Holly

**Hello All! Sorry I haven't updated the last few days, I haven't been feeling well. Expect some great chapters throughout the week, and I'll have something up for you tomorrow.**

**Thanks for being so supportive!**

**Holly**


	37. Chapter 33: A Woman's Revenge

**Chapter 33: A Woman's Revenge**

**Grace POV**

**July 11****th****, 2011**

I smile at Ana as she is escorted to our table by Sawyer and the maître d'. She looks beautiful today dressed in a sophisticated herringbone dress, with her lovely dark hair swept up into a soft side bun. I'm glad she was able to make it to lunch today. Since I didn't see any paparazzi on my way in, I assume Sawyer was able to get her here without much difficulty. I know that there have been a few days where her lunch hour was spent trying to avoid press. She meets my smile and hugs me close then turns to my daughter and embraces her as well. I remember when the first time she came to our home she was overwhelmed by the amount of affection we showed her, and now it seems she welcomes it happily. "Oh you beautiful girl, how has your day been?"

"Grace, Mia I'm so glad to see you today!" We make small talk and order our lunch. "Mia, tell me all about this morning! How did it go?" I smile as Mia tells her about her time spent at Grey House today. Since her return home Mia has been lacking purpose or direction. Ana arranged that she job shadow with some of Christian's employees for a few hours each day this week at various companies owned by GEH to see what piqued her interest. I've already heard of Mia's experience today, and I really think Ana may have been on to something. Mia hasn't been this excited about anything since she decided to study at a culinary institute in Paris. I am simply enjoying my daughters and I don't feel like I need to contribute to the conversation. I am delighted that Ana is genuinely interested on Mia's experience today.

I am pulled out of my musings when Mia asks Ana if she was going to Kate's fitting this afternoon. "No. I'm not. I am trying not to be angry with her, but I am hurt still. I had already made plans with Ros and Gwen tonight, before Kate's fit. They are going to coach me for the interview Thursday. I don't think it's fair to rearrange plans with them." She looks so distressed, yesterday was rough. I know Kate apologized to all of us, but I got the sense that Kate didn't really want to be there, and was a more and more agitated as the day progressed. Christian almost lost his temper several times, but miraculously held it in for Ana's sake. I am about to say something when we are interrupted by Madeline Kahne, a Coping Together board member.

"Grace you looks so lovely, Mia darling." Madeline coos. I don't really care for her as she is a very artificial person, and is known throughout our entire social circle as a gossip. I politely introduce her to Ana. "Aren't you lovely? We were all wondering when Christian and Elliot would settle down." I roll my eyes at Mia while Madeline introduces herself.

"I just came by your table to say hello. But Grace I just wanted to ask you about Elena Lincoln. I hear you've had a falling out?" she feigns shock. I smile at her, sometimes knowing a gossip isn't such a bad thing I guess.

"Well yes Madeline, I wouldn't want to gossip of course." I shake my head regrettably.

"Oh I understand that Grace, you're so poised. I would never betray our confidence of course."

"Hmmm, well since I can trust you, she has simply been awful lately. Since she was such a dear family friend Christian gave her a loan which she neglected to repay. She completely took advantage of my son and his generosity. He of course tried to work with her, professionally. When we discovered Elena was financially supporting her much younger male friend, instead of paying her debts he had to take action. Even after all that though, we tried to contain the situation privately but sadly she took her frustration out against Ana. She was yelling at her in my own home, I mean the nerve of her." I shake my head. Madeline doesn't disappoint me with her busy-body tendencies; she has been hanging on every word I've said like it was a soap opera.

"Grace, stories about her have been circling for years. Ever since Michael divorced her, she's been known for some strange affiliations with younger men. You know her own family disowned her! She was lucky that a Lincoln was still willing to marry her after that; they are such a _good _family, I think that's why she never changed her name." She pauses, "I probably shouldn't say anything but, she has been saying some very disparaging things about your family and lovely Ana, but of course no one believes her. It is obvious that Ana is a delightful girl, and your family is so well respected throughout the community. The only reason she was ever welcomed was because of Michael's influence. I for one am happy that she's no longer part of our organizations, her background just doesn't present well."

If she were talking about anyone other than Elena Lincoln, I'd be disgusted. Madeline has always been a snob but to hear her be so blatant I'm actually embarrassed for her. After a few false promises to have lunch sometime, she leaves our table and we are able to finish our meal without further disruption. I am confident by this afternoon everyone Madeline knows will be privy to our conversation, probably with a few embellishments thrown in. Since everything I told her was true, if not complete, I'm not worried about anyone questioning my motives. Public news of the financial scandal has already provided fodder to the local gossip rags, I just confirmed it. Perhaps I should feel guilty, but I am already consumed with so much guilt regarding people I love, I don't have it in me to care about the downfall of Elena Lincoln.

**Elena POV**

**July 11****th****, 2011**

"I don't care what happens to the girl, I just want to make sure that you and I understand our arrangement." I slide my hand over the submissives hair and pull sharply making her cry out. "I gave you all the information you needed Jack. You disappointed me. Let's not do that again." I crack my whip against the pale flesh of the brunette Jack has offered as, shall we say, 'a good will gesture'. Of course this isn't the brown haired bitch I want to torture, but I do enjoy the practice. We are able to talk freely as this submissive skank is crying and unable to hear us through the ear plugs, or see us due to the binding over her eyes. I don't acknowledge her pleas; she's an object to me.

"I have not forgotten our deal. You want her gone; I want to destroy the entire family." Jack lights a cigarette and takes a long pull of the end. He is a disgusting man, but valuable. His long bland hair is bound in a ponytail. He's wearing tight jeans, but his body is soft and ill defined. He lacks the masculinity I am attracted to. It's his knowledge that I need, and that's why I've agreed to work with him. He may be odious but he's smart and he can help me get the revenge I am owed and deserve. Michael was easily convinced; he wants as much revenge on Christian as I do.

The Grey family left me to deteriorate in Seattle society. For days I've endured public scrutiny, friends and organizations I've been a part of for years has discarded me, rejected me, shunned me, and humiliated me. I've been thrown out of businesses. I have faced the embarrassment of leaked information to the press about being served ridiculous restraining orders; as if that would stop me. I am being audited, and Christian has pulled out of our partnership in Esclava. All while I am losing more and more business everyday as my customers discover that I am at odds with the royal couple of Seattle. The last news I heard on the Christian was that he had been attending church services with his family regularly since announcing his engagement. It's sickening, he was my biggest achievement and he's throwing everything I did for him away.

I arch my eyebrow at Jack; "I want her out of the picture before the sham of a wedding, I want to see them hurt Jack. I am counting on you to destroy them. I want the name 'Grey' to be synonymous with scandal by the end of summer. We both deserve this. Don't let me down, you have no idea what I am capable of if you fucking blow it again." I leave him without another word. I pull my cellphone and read the latest report on Anastasia Steele.


	38. Chapter 34: Sharing

**Chapter 34: Sharing**

**Christian POV**

**July 14****th****, 2011**

Ana is shaking like a leaf; I hold her hand tighter, as a silent way to show her support. I know she's been dreading this interview since it's been scheduled. Sometimes it's hard to remember just how shy and insecure she was when we first met. "You're going to do great Baby, just be the genuine beautiful girl you are." I whisper in her ear as chaos of setting up television equipment around us continues. We've decided that the interview will take place in my office at Grey House; I hoped that would comfort her some.

A large donation is being paid to Coping Together by the network that we agreed to talk to, making me more willing to go through with this. I had my PR team work extensively on finding the right journalist to take the story, and all questions have been read and approved. Ana has been coached by Ros and by my PR team, not that I don't trust her, she's the most well-spoken and poised woman I've met other than my mother; I just thought that she'd be more comfortable going into this if she had some practice and feedback first. I kiss her temple and she looks up at me, I can tell she's on the verge of a breakdown so I suggest we talk in the conference room while the production team finishes their set up.

"Christian I'm so afraid of embarrassing you, and my Dad and your family! What if I royally screw up? Ugh, I don't think I can do this Christian I'm scared." Ana's almost hyperventilating; so I stick my head out and ask Andrea to bring us some tea. When I look back at her she has her fist clenched to her sides and is trying to calm herself; my poor sweet girl.

"Ana you'd never embarrass me or my family or Ray. You are sweet and wonderful. The world just wants to know more about you. If I didn't think this would help us protect our privacy in the future I would have never agreed to it." I pull her in for a hug and run my hands up and down her back to soothe her.

"You're too good to me, Mr. Grey. I love you and the next 15 days cannot come soon enough." She nuzzles into me while Andrea knocks on the door and brings us Ana's tea. "Oh Andrea that was so sweet of you, thank you so much." Ana gushes, Andrea blushes a little. I'm not known for thanking staff to do their job, but Ana's personality is so unlike mine.

"Miss Steele I'm happy to help in any way I can. Is there anything else I can get you or Mr. Grey?" I shake my head and Andrea leaves a little shell shocked. Am I really that much of an ass that employees can't determine how to take a thank you? Yes, I probably am. It gives me an idea of how to get Ana's mind off of the interview though.

"Ana, how is Hannah working out for you?" Ana's role as editor has been confirmed and she recently hired a personal assistant, who I haven't met yet. I know Sawyer, Welsh and Taylor did extensive background checks on her. They all were impressed with her background and felt as Ana's PA she not only would keep our confidentiality, but she has an excellent background in the field. Knowing my Ana though, she will most likely become a friend, and sometimes that's just not a good idea with employees.

She crunches her cute little nose at me and tells me that she's really working out well. We talk some more about changes that I am implementing as SIP, gathering her feedback has been valuable. I am secretly concerned that her co-workers may not show Ana the respect she deserves after the honeymoon, but I am honoring Ana's wishes about not interfering with her career. Well for the most part.

We have compromised considerably on that issue, I was ready to fire her boss Roach, when he treated her like he did after our engagement was leaked to the press, but Ana begged me to let her handle it. The only thing I haven't relented on is her security. Sawyer does background checks on everyone she comes into contact with, he's there when ever she's meeting an author, and he reviews her mail and email to make sure she never sees the threats that are mailed to her almost daily.

My Dad and brother, along with my security team and I, don't think it's necessary to tell her of these threats, as 99.9% of them are bogus. After all that worry over Charlie-Tango and the pictures, I've decided that she's on a need-to-know basis regarding the safety measures we have in place. In addition to Sawyer being her permanent CPD. Welsh also hired a team of uniformed security to manage SIP's day-to-day business. It was evident by Hyde's near attack on Ana last month that the fucking idiot security they had previously was completely inadequate. They didn't even do background checks on new employees there. It's no wonder they ended up hiring that fuck-up in the first place.

Ana has been quiet for the last few minutes, and I can sense that she is calming down. I smile at her encouragingly I for one have no doubt she's going to be great. "Christian, will you hold my hand through interview, I don't want to appear clingy to the people watching, but it would help me. You ground me and I know you'll help me get through this. I love you so much." Her blue eyes are penetrating mine. She needs me; that feeling is not something that I can describe lightly. I need her, and she needs me. I nod solemnly, "You're going to be great baby." A few moments later the producer asks us if we are ready, I look at Ana. "Let's get it over with."

**Ana POV**

**July 14****th****, 2011**

My incredibly confident and amazingly sexy fiancé always knows the right words to say to me. I am still nervous, but I am confident in Christian, I know he will support me. The production crew seats us on one of the large white couches in Christian's office. When we were introduced earlier to the journalist personality I was a little star struck. He's an amazing reporter and we will be featured on tomorrows network morning show. After a few pleasantries we are told to act natural, easy for him to say. _If I acted natural I would be running out of this office right now buddy!_

The interview starts with a basic introduction on Christian and me, of course Christian's life is more known to the public so he is only asked a few questions, whereas, I am told that I am a "bit of a mystery".

**_So Miss Steele, the country just seems to be obsessed with you. Did you ever thinking being engaged to Christian would be so consuming?_**

I smile. _Be natural, be natural, be natural, I remind myself. _ I take a deep breath and answer honestly as possible.

"Please call me Ana. I would have to say no absolutely not. At first it was very overwhelming but I have had amazing support from Christian, our friends, his family and my father. It was a big adjustment for me, before I met Christian I was a 'normal girl'. It's very strange to read a magazine or the paper and see a picture of me in it. It's rather surreal."

**_Tell me Christian, why the rushed engagement? We know that Ana's not pregnant as some tabloids have reported, but was there another reason?_**

"No. There was no reason except that I love her, treasure her, and want to spend my life with her. And amazing as it seems, she feels the same way about me. There really wasn't anything to stop us, we are financially stable. We have the blessing of our families and most importantly we are committed to each other. We didn't see any reason to wait.

**_Ana, how did Christian propose?_**

I laugh. "Well let me tell you, it took him a few tries." I smile at Christian who is smirking. "Actually he randomly asked me one night right before his birthday, it was not very romantic." This makes Christian and the commentator laugh. I relax a lot. "I told him that I need to consider it." I have a nervous laugh, but Christian squeezes my hand so I know I'm doing okay. "Anyway, I wrapped up my answer in a little gift box, it was his birthday present. He did redeem himself, quite beautifully though if I may add, our second proposal was very hearts and flowers, over the moon romantic. Even though we had already announced our engagement to friends and family, the second time he asked is a memory I will treasure my entire life."

**_Not too many women would have kept Christian Grey waiting on an answer._**

Christian smiles and answers for us both making me blush. "Ana is definitely not like most women! I would have waited for the world to stop spinning for her answer. Once I met Ana, I knew I was in love and there was no way I could look at another woman after seeing her for the first time_." Oh how sweet is that?_

**_So there has been rumors' circling about your private life for years Christian. Why did you decide to open up today?_**

"Truthfully, we just wanted to share our love with people, as they seem to have taken an interest in us. We felt like if we shared a bit of story then perhaps we could go to dinner once in peace." Christian laughs but he's being honest.

**_Ana what we do know about you is that you were raised by your step-father Ray Steele, and that you had a normal all American life. You put yourself through college and you are now an Editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. Can you tell us more about yourself?_**

Oh I was so dreading this question, but my hand feels another squeeze and I feel once again loved and confident.

"Well that's true I was raised by my Dad. I don't really consider him a step-father; he's always just been Daddy to me." I choke up a bit when I answer that but it's true. "I would say he provided me an excellent upbringing, he was always very supportive of me. He taught me confidence and has loved me unconditionally since before I was even a year old. I consider him one of my closest confidants." I smile; I hope that tells Ray how much I love him.

"I would say I lived the normal American life, and I had it great living with my father. I did put myself through school, it wasn't always easy. I worked for an amazing employer the entire time I was a student I had a wonderful roommate/best friend/maid of honor and she was always there to keep me motivated.

**_Was it difficult for you to find yourself in love with one of the richest and one the most powerful men in the country?_**

"Oh yes, it still is sometimes. We had what some of your viewers might call 'love at first sight'. To be honest I knew nothing about him, I met him by accident after taking an interview for my roommate who was really sick. I don't that I will ever get used to it, but money isn't and never will be an issue in our relationship. I fell in love with Christian; it wouldn't have matter to me if he had a normal job with typical income, or as it is, running this huge corporation. I don't think we've ever let it be a factor, although sometimes he goes overboard with spoiling me." I wink at Christian. "I will admit though that his dedication to his employees and his philanthropy is inspiring. I'm very proud of his accomplishments."

**_The last few months haven't been the easiest for either of you; let's talk about the helicopter crash. Some think this is the event that prompted you to settle down Christian._**

"Well it wasn't." Christian rolls his eyes. I know that assumption has always pissed him off. "I actually asked her the first time before the crash. I can't really get into much detail about the crash itself as it is still under investigation. What I will tell you is that Ros Bailey, my COO and I were very lucky. Thoughts of Ana kept me strong in order to do what had to be done to land us as safely as possible. She was my talisman." I wipe a tear from my eye, and Christian notices. He kisses my temple and asks if I'm okay. I nod, but I really hope they edit this part out.

**_So how do you get along with each others families? _**

Christian takes the lead which I'm grateful for I don't think I could talk right now without breaking down into tears. His crash and the truth that someone was out to kill him give me nightmares. I take this few seconds to calm myself.

"Ana's father and her Aunt Laura are amazing. I have only met her mother once and very briefly, but I am anxious to get to know her better when she comes up for the wedding. Ray is the most devoted father I know. It makes me damn proud that he has always supported our relationship and engagement. I can't wait to watch him walk Ana down the aisle." That makes me beam, I know Christian and Ray get along wonderfully but to have him make such a solid statement this publicly elates me.

I catch myself a second before offering my answer, I know I could lose it talking about how wonderful the Grey's are but I really want to share that with the world.

"The Grey and Trevelyan families have been wonderful to me. I come, as you know, from a very small loving home. Grace, my future mother-in-law, has really taken me under her wing, and has given me unconditional support and guidance. I don't if I would have survived the wedding planning without her. She's wonderful, I already think of her as a mother. Mia and Elliot, Christian's siblings, are amazing, they have become two of my closest friends, and they have welcomed me into their family so easily. Carrick, Christian's father, is so protective of his family, I admire him for that."

Carrick's insistence on the prenup still stings but I've decided that it's best just to let that go. He's made a very strong effort to welcome me into his family, and I need to do the same.

"And Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan are amazing, as well as, all the other Trevelyan's I've had the pleasure to meet have been wonderful. I don't remember my Grandparents, but if I could pick my own they would be just like Christians Grandparents. He is very luck, as am I, to have this wonderful family in our corner."

**_How are you doing with your wedding plans? There is a lot of buzz about your upcoming nuptials but not a lot of details._**

Christian answers quickly; this was a question I know he wanted to put to bed with this interview. "You know we are very private people, and we don't want our wedding to become a media circus. Our plans are going great we have an excellent wedding planner, and our wedding party has been very active in getting things done, including my parents, Ray and Laura. We couldn't be more thankful to them, especially my mother who has kept Ana sane. We are having a very small ceremony and I think we will have a great time with it, but we are not up to really sharing are details with the entire world, right now."

**_Alright I have one last question, when can we expect a Grey heir?_**

I giggle I can't help it. Christian smirks at me and answers. "Let's just get through the wedding first, Ana and I, are both young still, we have plenty of time to think about this later."

**Christian POV**

**July 15****th****, 2011**

Ana and I have decided to stay in today to watch our interview and then take a tour of the new house. We probably won't get another chance to do so before the wedding. Tomorrow night is our engagement party and Ana is insisting on helping Gail get prepared. Afterwards my parents, grandparents, Mia, Elliot and Kate will be staying the night at Escala. We are expecting about 35-45 guests. We pretty much have plans everyday leading up to the wedding. I'd like to find some time, to take Ana out on _The Grace_ if only for a few hours to give a chance to relax. She has impressed me with her juggling skills of life with me, work and wedding. I don't necessarily want her to work as we just simply don't need her to. She will hear nothing of it though, I get that this is her passion so I try to be supportive for now.

It is only 5:30am and I'm reading a report from the security detail I have following on Hyde and Elena, it appears they both were at the same _club_ earlier this week. I just hope my guys can get this figured out before the wedding, in my gut I know that something is about to happen. Our interview is scheduled to be on at 8:00 so I let my fiancée sleep in. After a hard work out with Taylor, I return just in time to catch a shower with my girl. It's a pretty fucking fantastic way to spend the morning. Kate and Elliot arrived while we were getting dressed; they are here to watch the interview with us. Mia as always is running late, but gets here in time to eat a light breakfast with us.

We make our way into the under used TV room with my brother and sister, Taylor, Sawyer, Gail and Kate. I'm secretly glad that they are joining us to watch. My Grandmother called a few moments ago to tell us they were watching it too. I wish my parents could have made it but Dad's in court and my mother had an administrative meeting she had to attend. They have scheduled their DVR though, so they will be able to watch it tonight.

As soon as we are seen being greeted by the commentator, Ana buries her head in my shoulder. "Oh my gosh, I look so nervous!" I shake my head and kiss her, "You look beautiful."

Overall I think the interview went extremely well. Ana appears confident and fun, I'm so proud of her. As soon as the clip finishes we get several text and calls all at once. Mia is hugging Ana and telling her how much she loves her and how happy she is that she will be her sister soon. The way my family has bonded with Ana is amazing. I think I fall more in love with her as each day passes, loving her has been my greatest achievement.

I ignore most of the text, they can be read later, but there is one from an anonymous number that has me irritated, it just smells of Elena. While Ana is distracted with Gail, Kate and Mia I discretely pull Taylor, Sawyer and Elliot aside showing them the message, and as a group we walk to my office. This was starting shape up to be a pretty great morning, leave it to the she-bitch to ruin it.


	39. Chapter 35: A Brother's Perspective

**Chapter 35: A Brother's Perspective **

**Elliot POV**

**July 15****th****, 2011**

We are in Christian's TV room waiting for their interview to start; frankly I'm not sure why he even has a television, let alone one as large as a theater screen. Like me he can't sit still long enough to watch television for very long, but whatever I guess. I can't help smiling as we wait for the interview to start. Ana and Christian make a pretty fucking good couple, and they seem completely at ease with each other. I envy their relationship. I really thought Kate and I were on the way to recovery after I made her talk to me Saturday night; she apologized to my mother, Mia and Ana and swore she was going to be more supportive. That commitment lasted about two hours.

She didn't want to help with the wedding shit, saying there were people that could be hired to do it. Ana told her that wasn't the point; she wanted to do some things hands on. I could tell she was stressing Ana out, but Ana didn't say anything. Kate just had a shitty attitude the entire day. Frankly I was surprised Christian didn't go off on her, but he reined it in, I think more for Ana's sake. Everyone else was in a good mood and having a great time doing projects for, _Operation: Wedding_ (as Taylor calls it.) I actually had fun, Chris, my Dad and I worked on creating post for the various wooden signs my Mom and Ana created to direct guest to the different wedding day activities throughout the property.

Kate didn't understand why Ana wouldn't go to her fitting, even though it was explained she had made plans before Kate ditched her. She was flat out bitchy to Christian when he asked Ana to fix him a snack, he wasn't all macho about it he just politely asked, and Ana seemed completely happy to do it. I don't understand why Kate has to get so confrontational over shit like that. If Ana didn't want to it and Christian was being a dick about it **I **would have said something, but it wasn't like that at all. As it turned out, Ana and my mom made a bunch of snacks for everyone to eat while we worked on the various projects Ana had planned out for us to do. It actually was pretty fun, but I think I would have had a better time if Kate weren't there, with all her huffing and pouting. It was pretty annoying. Ros snapped at her a couple times, and Mia gave her dirty looks, I don't think Kate even noticed.

Not only is Kate jealous that Ana's getting married, she's jealous that Ana's making new friends, and has more than just Kate in her life to care about. From what I know from Ethan, Kate was Ana's only real friend while they were at school. Ethan wasn't around much, and that José guy was a friend but they weren't super close like Ana and Kate were. While roommates, Ana pretty much was the domestic one while Kate partied. I think she's getting irritated that Christian is the center of Ana's world now and Kate is butt hurt about it. I don't know if I can take much more of this. I mean when we broke up I hurt, but now that we are back together I see the reasons I had to dump her for in the first place. I just don't know what to do. It's like we came back from Barbados and she's turned into an entirely different person.

Ana tells Christian that she looks nervous, but like him, I disagree, she looks amazing. Ana is a beautiful girl. She is also sweet, kind and considerate. I really think she's great for Christian, and I'm proud that she's going to be a Grey. I've become very protective of her, like I am with Mia. I think I'd kill Christian if he ever hurt her, but I'm 100% sure he never will. He's changed so much since I left for our vacation, for the better. He's never been this happy or content. I doubt Ana knows how much life she gave back to Christian, but since the day I met that silent little scrawny boy 24 years ago I have never seen this side of Christian. It's like she fixed something inside of him that was broken. They are so affectionate and considerate to each other, it is a connection that I've seen with my parents and grandparents but I haven't experienced myself.

When the commentator asks questions about the Charlie Tango incident, you can see Ana tense and they do a close up of her crying, and Christian consoling her. I look at them now; he has the same look of love as he does through the interview. He pulls her closer to him and whispers something in her ear. I remember watching her the night of the crash. Everyone was devastated and worried, but Ana was almost catatonic. I was just as worried about her as I was Christian. Part of me knew Christian was going to walk through the door any second, I didn't allow myself to ever consider the alternative.

The interview winds up and everyone seems to be having a great time, and we all agree the interview went really well. Christian and Ana's comments about our family really touched me. I am pretty sure my mom will be bawling after she watches it. Christian discretely hands me his cell phone which is opened to a text message.

*You'll be at her funeral, before you ever get the chance to see her walk down the aisle.*

Christian leads me, Jason and Luke to his office. None of the women in the room seemed to notice are exit, which is good. Ana's getting to stressed about these security breaches, we've all come to the conclusion she doesn't need to be told about every threat. Ana's just too sweet of a girl to realize the world is full of nut cases. As soon as Luke closes the door Christian slams his fist on to desk. "FUCK!"

"Bro calm down, do we know who could have sent this, and it's just a local number, we can figure this out." I know Christian is about to explode but I don't give a fuck. He getting pissed isn't going to resolve anything.

Jason speaks up, but he too if fuming, "We can have Welch trace it, but I'd put money on it being a burner cell." Sawyer nods in agreement, and adds that it couldn't hurt anything. This isn't placating my brother though.

"We still have eyes on Lincoln and Hyde Sir; do you want them to approach?" Taylor asks, although something in his voice is saying that he doesn't necessarily think that's a good idea. I can see Christian mulling this over in his head.

"What concerns me is that this message came in to my personal cell. There are very few people that know this number. I think Elena has something to do with this. Shit, Sawyer pull up Ana's text on your phone. Look for anything from an unknown number, or threatening, forward it to me and then delete it. Her phone's charging so I doubt she's looked at since the interview." Christian fires off a few other commands to Taylor to get Barney and Welch both on it. Taylor and Sawyer retreat to their office.

"You're doing all you can to keep her safe Chris, there's not much more you can do at this point." I look at him I can actually see his stress level increase. He holds up a finger as his phone buzzes, I can tell whatever he is seeing is sending him into a rage.

"God Damn it, Mother fucker!" He has both of his hands in his hair after throwing his phone at me. Sawyer forwarded a text from the same number his text came from.

*You're wedding gown, will be your burial dress.*

That gives me chills. I don't think he can take these texts lightly. There's a soft knock on the door, and I open it to find Ana with a worried look on her face. "Christian, are you okay? I didn't even see you leave the room. Are you not happy with the interview?" Ana walks to Chris who is still radiating anger, but as she sits on his lap and puts her hand over his heart. He smiles and I can see the calming effect my new little sister has over him. Fuck six weeks ago anyone who tried touching him like that would end up beaten, but with Ana, he looks completely content, no safe is a better way to describe it.

"No, no Ana. The interview was great, I'm so proud of you. I just got a message regarding a security issue I had to take of really quick. I'm okay now." I can see Ana tense, I'm expecting her to ask what it was about, but she doesn't.

"Do you still want to go out to see the house today?" She beams at him and nods. I think she's going to be surprised by all the things we've done. It's been practically gutted, and we've started construction on their boat house and other smaller projects. I've never been so dedicated to a project before. Chris want's it completed by Christmas, and I will try my fucking damndest to make that happen. So far I've been pretty pleased with the progress. I know Ana and Christian have met with Gia a few times, but we have a meeting set up for next week for me to come over with the project manager to get some more specifics figured out. That might be awkward. I don't know how I'm going to convince Kate not come with me.

"Ana the interview was great, you were amazing. Thank you for all the nice things you said about my family, I think you'll have my mom crying her heart out when she watches it tonight." I smile at her, hopefully if we keep talking about the positive things happening, and she won't dwell on the fact there is once again a security issue. It surprises me that she didn't want more details. I'm starting to wonder if she just can't hear anymore right now. "I'll give you guys a few minutes I'm going to track down Kate and let her know we're leaving." I think they need a few minutes to themselves.

I wander back to the security office, where Jason is chewing Welch's ass about something. Sawyer is scrolling through his phone, which I know is cloned to Ana's. Just as Jason's is cloned to Christian's, it's a basic security measure, but I doubt Ana is thrilled about it. "Sawyer was there any other messages to be worried about?" He shakes his head.

"No but that one was pretty fucking creepy if you ask me. But as we suspected it came from a burner phone, and it's turned off. Barney did some kind of tech magic and the next time it's turned out he'll be notified. But that might only give us a vague idea of where the phone is, it won't give us any more information on who it belongs to." He looks frustrated. "Miss Steele is a sweet person; she only has three people that we know may hurt her, Leila, Elena and Hyde. Leila is locked in the looney bin and we confirmed that she does not have access to a phone. Elena is on a restraining order, and she is pissed off it might be her. Hyde, I don't know, she rejected him but it was Mr. Grey that fired him. But since it appears since he is caught up in this with Elena somehow, it might be him. We have eyes on both of them, my gut tells me they both know that, and that's the only reason they've stayed away from her. I can read the report logs from their security team today and see if either of them were out of their line of sight, or if they used their phone at the time the messages were sent, but that's a long shot. I'm fucking pissed." I think this is the longest I've ever heard him talk, but you can see his rage barely contained through his restraint.

I find Mia and Gail talking in the kitchen, Mia has been telling everyone about her job shadowing experiences this week with employees of GEH. I'm proud of her I give her a quick kiss on the top of her head and find Kate still in the television room. She's replaying the interview. Ana is speaking on the TV, before I say anything I wait for her to finish watching the clip. Ana's soft voice repeats what we heard earlier, _"…the entire time I was a student I had a wonderful roommate/best friend/maid of honor and she was always there to keep me motivated."_ She rewinds it and watches it again. She looks sad.

"Kate?" she jumps a little.

"Oh sorry, I just… I was watching what Ana said about me." She shakes her head; I can tell she's been crying.

"Yeah, it was a really nice thing for her to say." I sit down next to her.

"I've been horrible to her El. I don't know how to fix this. I'm so mad at myself, and I want her to be mad at me too. But she isn't, she's still defends me, says these sweet things about me. She should be calling me a spoiled bitch." I stay silent because she's right. "Elliot, you should hate me too."

"I don't hate you Kate, believe me there are parts of you that I don't like, but I love you. As for Ana, I'm sure she feels the same. If we are going to continue this relationship, you and I need to work some things out." She nods. "Are you going to come with us to see the new house? We're leaving soon."

"I really want to, but I don't want to say anything bitchy to her or Christian. Sometimes I feel like I should just stay away from them so I can't screw up. Do you want me to go?"

"Yes I do. But you're right you shouldn't say anything bitchy to them. Ana has forgiven you over and over again this summer, you need to start showing her that she means something to you or you are going to lose your best friend, and maybe me." I have to be honest with her Kate's not going to get through this by ignoring Ana and Christian. That I think would end up hurting Ana more.

"I'll go. Please stop me if I say something wrong, please?" I give her a kiss and tell her that I'm going to let Taylor know that we will meet them there.

When I return to the security office Christian is sitting in one of the overstuffed leather seats, Barney is on speaker and apparently the wait for the phone to be turned back on didn't take long but it didn't really pull anything solid either, except that it hit towers in downtown Seattle. Christian is clearly frustrated; he's running his hand through his hair. A trait both of us picked up from my dad I think.

"Kate and I are going to head out to the house. See you in a few?" Christian nods, and tells Taylor he wants both Sawyer and Taylor with him today, and to call in Ryan to stay at Escala why they are out. Ever since Leila broke in Christian has been afraid to leave Gail alone in the apartment. I don't blame him.

I grab Kate and say goodbye to Mia and Gail. I think I've decided that this trip out to the house could be used to help Kate come up with a game plan on how she's going to fix the mess she's got herself into. I do love her, and if I can salvage this relationship I will, not just for me but for Ana and Christian as well. For her I'll make the effort, but by the time we get to the house, Kate's going to have to make a commitment and if she won't or fails it, I think I need to let her know I'm going to move on, it's not something I can just live with. My family has and always will come first.


	40. Chapter 36: House of Dreams, Threats of

**Chapter 36: House of Dreams, Threats of Nightmares**

**Ana POV**

**July 15****th****, 2011**

I can't believe in few months I'm going to be living here. It's so beautiful. More than anything I've ever dreamed of! I keep telling Elliot how fantastic everything is. Christian is delighted as well I think. My god, it's just as breathtaking as it was when Christian took me here for the first time to watch the sunset. Although right now it looks like war zone, complete with Grey Construction hard hats. There is noise and activity everywhere we look.

My face is actually getting sore by all the smiling I've done since we arrived here about an hour ago. Taylor is contemplating the security setup. While Christian is focused on the energy efficiency of the incoming appliances, and the sustainable supplies needed to complete the project. Sawyer is speaking with the project manager about the three possible four panic rooms being installed while we are away. Kate and I are focused on the décor. I have more rooms in my future home than I think we will ever need. In addition to our living space, we are creating staff apartments off and above the garage, which is going to be massive once completed.

We are looking at the proposed blue prints from that bitchy architect lady. Her designed includes ten bedrooms, not including our bedroom. Our master suite is massive, complete with a huge main bedroom, two large walk-closets, a sitting area and a huge bathroom. Just the size of our bedroom is larger than some apartments I've seen. Six of the guest bedrooms will have full en suite full bathrooms; the other four have bathrooms with a shower stall, but not a tub. Our two offices are connected by a Jack and Jill bathroom that also has only a shower. Aside from the bathrooms in the bedroom, we also have four powder rooms, which I learned today means they only have a toilet and vanity.

The views from our offices as well as our master suite are phenomenal and look right out to the Sound. This is the view that made us fall in love with this home. I can see looking at this view for years and years. I know this home isn't just a house to Christian; it's where we will have a life forever. I love him so much, this is _our_ home. Not just Christian's penthouse, but our home together. I wipe the tears that are threatening to fall.

The banquet-in Kitchen is huge; Gail and I are going to have a blast in this room. We also have a grand foyer, family room, formal living room, sun room that is located right off the library, I imagine I will spend many nights there. There is also a "bonus room" (whatever that means) a formal dining room, a music room, a huge laundry room, a billiards room complete with a wet bar, theater, and what will be a beautiful wine cellar. We also have offices for Sawyer and Taylor, and a very large pantry, where we will add a small office area for Gail to use is she needs to. There are many other rooms that I can't even fathom the use for.

Finally outside of the main house, construction has started on what will be a fantastic gym this is Christian's pet project. We also have a huge outdoor pool and hot tub that we will be updating. We have had a lot of talks about how we would like to see the outside; I know we want a huge outside kitchen and maybe an Al fresco dining area. The boat house is massive, which I suppose is right considering the size of _The Grace_ there is an entertaining area, two full bathrooms, a kitchen and additional sleeping quarters on the second floor. It's going to be fantastic. When we left after the tour I was actually a little sad, I kind feel homesick leaving.

Surprisingly Kate has been really helpfully today, dutifully making notes on what we need to shop for. Christian suggested that once we return form our honeymoon we could take a weekend trip to New York to shop, since I have insisted on doing this on my own. We have a decorator lined up to work with us on the planning, but I want this home to reflect Christian and I not some generic designer who may or may not get our vision. I won that argument easily, because Christian keeps insisting this house is mine, so I told him I want to decorate as I please.

"Are you happy Baby?" Christian is holding my hand, as I gaze out the window at the trees that are lining are long drive way. I can almost see them with Christmas lights and decked out for the holidays, I smile. This home is perfect, perhaps a little over the top, but who wouldn't want to live here? It's going to be amazing sharing this home with Christian.

"I'm beyond happy, I love our house Christian. I can't wait till we are living there. It's going to be perfect isn't it?" I am positively giddy. I know we are spending a fortune but Christian keeps telling me that it's really not that much and not to worry about it.

"Me too, soon Baby. Elliot is trying is hardest to get us in by Christmas. I'm not sure he'll make it but, I can't deny that I'm a little excited to have a big holiday in the house. I think this is the first time I've ever really been excited about the holidays since I was a kid after I was adopted. I don't think we celebrated holidays with the crack whore." I wish he would stop calling his biological mother that, but I get it's a protective mechanism for him so I don't say anything.

"Elliot told me he will have a lot of samples of us to choose from once we get back from wherever you are taking me after the wedding." I roll my eyes playfully at him. I know the honeymoon is important to him to keep secret. I'm not much of a surprise person, but I've always loved Christian's surprises and any honeymoon talk puts him in a great mood. I think he likes torturing me. I scowl at his smirk.

"I can't believe the party is tomorrow. Gail has taken over all the plans, she's got the caterer squared away, and the quartet confirmed. I really don't have anything to do with it today after all. I thought maybe we could start looking at gifts?" I hate shopping I've been putting this off for a while, but it really does need to get done. I'm pouting.

"Yeah we could. I know you hate this part Baby but I promise it will be painless, let's start at Pacific Place Mall, they have some excellent shops there. We will stop and get lunch while we're there." Christian directs Taylor to the mall and asks Sawyer to have Reynolds and Ryan meet us so we have additional security in case the paparazzi decide to show up. "If we don't find everything there we can go The Bravern Mall." I'm glad Christian knows Seattle, I'd end up at a Target I'm sure.

Several hours and a couple hundred thousand dollars later we are plopped on the couch at our apartment. Gail made a fantastic dinner I am stuffed and exhausted. Christian is ridiculous to shop with. Despite this shopping trip to be about getting our wedding party gifts, he still managed to spend another ridiculous amount on just me, and no amount of pouting or arguing was going to stop him. While we were at Tiffany's he purchased jewelry to wear for the Engagement Party, as well as, pieces for the Children's Hospital Benefit which is a week from tomorrow. I'll have to remember this the next time I ask him to go with me to a store, he's out of control.

I groan as Christian rubs my feet, he looks so yummy right now, in his linen shirt and _those_ grey pants that make me pant whenever he wears them. I blush, I wonder if I'll always lust after him like this. I'm pretty confident that I will. Just as I'm getting comfortable my phone buzzes, and I quickly grab it off the coffee table. I'm expecting an email from Hannah, but this is a text message from a number I don't recognize. It's a photo of Christian and me leaving Tiffany and Co. He's carrying a large bag, as we found most of our gifts for the woman of the wedding there. The caption reads:

_*You're a Gold Digging Whore. Hope you had fun on your last shopping trip. _

_Your rotting corpse will look lovely with diamonds decorating you. _

_You'll soon turn in to nothing, just like you've always been*_

I blanch, I know Christian is asking me a question, "Ana, what is what's wrong?" but I can't seem to find words. I just hand the phone to Christian and crawl into a small ball on his lap. My blood turns cold in my veins and I start violently shaking. From my peripheral vision, I see Sawyer practically running to us.

"Mr. Grey another message came through to Miss Steele's phone. Unfortunately it came from a different number." Sawyer is explaining this to Christian, but I don't want to know anymore. I bury myself into Christian, I feel my heart palpitating and the room is spinning, I hold Christian tighter. He is my solacement, my home, my protector. "I am so sorry Sir; I didn't realize she would check her messages so soon, as soon as I saw it I came down to tell you."

"It's alright Sawyer, these things happen, the person behind these messages, was bound to get to her eventually. Could you please ask Gail to prepare Miss Steele some tea?" Christian is more focused on me than Sawyer. I'm gathering this is something that they have attempted to keep from me. I'm not sure if I should be thankful or pissed. Right now it doesn't matter, I'm just so afraid. "Ana, shhh Baby, it's okay, I have everyone working on this we are going to have to change our numbers, but we will find out who is behind these texts."

"Texts? As in plural?" I'm not angry that this is the first I've heard about it I've been keeping my head planted in sand whenever a security issue happens. I just can't contemplate the idea that someone is trying to take me away from Christian or Christian away from me.

Christian sighs, "Yeah… texts. We each received one this morning, from a different number, but the messages are similar. That's what I was working on when you came to my office. I didn't want to stress you out about this." I nod and snuggle closer, he's the only who can comfort and that will fix the fear developing deep in my heart.

"Ana, here have some tea that will help settle your nerves." Gail is so kind. I smile appreciatively at her and Christian thanks her. I focus on my tea and Christian rhythmically rubbing my back. I can feel my heart start to slow.

"Why can't we just be left alone Christian?" I know my voice is small, but I am desperate for an answer. Unfortunately he can't provide one.

"I think I'd like to go to bed, I know it's early but I'm just… "I look at him begging him to understand without me having to verbalize the storm that's brewing in my stomach. He smiles and kisses me, then carries me to our bedroom, and helps me get ready for bed. I'm not sick I could do all this by myself, but I'm enjoying the extra attention he's giving me. He tucks me in and kisses my nose.

"I have to talk to the security team, and then I'll bring my computer in here to respond to some emails, I won't be long will you be okay?" He gently pushes stray locks of hair behind my ear and kisses my gently. I know I'm a second from crying, but I nod. "I'll be back in 10 minutes. Sleep beautiful girl."

I try to fall asleep, trying to keep the bad things at bay in my mind. I think of my wedding gown, and the beautiful veil that Ray had created for me. I wish I could tell Christian about it, but I want him to be surprised on our wedding day. I think about our new house, and how one day, much longer from now, it will be filled with our children. I silently recite my wedding vows, which I know have memorized. I imagine tomorrow night, meeting friends of Grace and the rest of his family, the Claytons, my dad and José Sr. will be here, as well as, but despite my pleading they are not staying the night, something about fishing Sunday. Somewhere in this jumble of thoughts, I do finally fall asleep.

**Christian POV**

**July 15****th****, 2011**

I am not mad at Sawyer, but I am frustrated by this whole fucking mess. So when I walk in to Taylor's office and sit down. I can tell that Sawyer thinks I am going to ream his ass for not catching the text before Ana, if I hadn't witnessed Ana grabbing it the instant that message came in, he might have something to worry about as it is, he did inform me, just a second too late.

"I meant what I said earlier Luke, I'm not upset with you, Ana caught the text as soon as her phone buzzed. What I am concerned about is how the perpetrator knew we had blocked that number from further contact." I run my hands through my hair.

"I still feel as though I owe you and Miss Steele an apology sir, I feel like I let you both down." Sawyer hates failure of any kind, and I know despite his professionalism he has formed a friendship with Ana. I shake my head and nod to Taylor.

"Mr. Grey is right Luke, we were already two steps behind this asshole, eventually she would have seen something, it's not like we can take her phone away from her." Taylor offers, and Sawyer nods though I'm not quite sure he's forgiven himself.

"I think we need to change our numbers. I know it will be a pain in the ass, but we can maybe change the voice message to contact Andrea or Hannah and the callers can be screened before our private numbers are provided. What have we learned from our surveillance team?" Taylor lets out a deep sigh, which I know means he didn't learn much.

Taylor pulls out the reports and hands them to me, before giving me his verbal report. "Jack Hyde was at a local diner meeting an unidentified woman; neither he nor she had their phones out. Elena Lincoln was in visual line of sight but she was working on someone's hair at the time. It's noted that the TV screens in the salon were turned on to your interview, but we are confident that neither he nor she made the threats personally, of course there is always a possibility they had someone else do it."

"Shit. I just suspected that we'd find out it was one of them." I'm frustrated, and angry.

Sawyer clicks on his laptop for a second, and then reports to us that this last call was in the Bellevue area. I panic what if someone is going after my family?

"Sawyer, call anyone who is available to get to my parents' home and one to my Grandparents. I'm going to call my Dad." I know this is probably just a coincidence but I'll never take a chance with my family.

I speed dial my Dad and brief him on the situation. "Son stay calm, we can get this figured out quickly. Obviously there is someone with a serious grudge against Ana, are you positive it's not Hyde or that woman?"

"Yes positive I've had 24 hour surveillance on them, they didn't use their phones at either incident. Also both Jack and Elena are in downtown Seattle right now, this last message came from Bellevue." I take a deep breath, "Ana read the message before we had a chance to delete it, and she's upset I need to be with her. If anything happens please let me know.

"Taylor, can you send someone out to patrol between Grey House, SIP, Escala and Elliot's apartment? I know I'm being over cautious but… I just need this to ease my mind. I'm going to be working from my laptop in the bedroom if anything happens please alert me as soon as you discover it." I'm shaking I'm so pissed. I try to calm myself before I run to Ana; she gets her courage from me. I can't let it slip how terrified I am.


	41. Chapter 37: Primping and Investigating

**Chapter 37: Primping and Investigating**

**Ana POV**

**July 16****th****, 2011**

I feel slightly guilty spending the day at this beautiful spa being pampered, with Kate, Grace and Mia, while Christian and our security team are feverishly working to find this texts stalker. I wanted to help, but there were two problems with that 1. I would have no idea how to help and 2. Christian. My overly protective fiancé flat out refused. He insisted that I take the day to relax and get ready for tonight. So here I am sitting next to Kate, swathed in a big fluffy white robe and drinking cucumber water. I can almost forget all the drama surrounding my life, but it's still there right on the edge of my thoughts taunting me.

Poor Ryan, he looks absolutely miserable standing in the corner trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, while dressed in the security detail customary uniform, a sharp dark suit and tie. Sawyer would be cracking jokes or at least talking with us since we are the only ones in the room, but he'd be miserable too. Ryan doesn't know me that well and I'm not as comfortable with him as I am Sawyer. Taylor decided that as my Close Protection Detail Sawyer was needed at Grey House working on this whole text thing. As my CPD he is responsible for all threats against me, so my dear sweet Fifty expected him to be part of today's investigation instead of babysitting me while I get prettied-up for our engagement party.

Aside from Ryan, there is two other CPD's tailing me today, as well as, Grace and Mia's security detail. Apparently it takes five grown men who are rather large, to protect four women in a luxury day spa, despite the fact that Christian made sure that we would be the only clients today. I am skeptical anyone would be so brazen as to attack me in a public setting like this, but I admit the text I received was quite scary. Christian wouldn't tell me about the others, but I have to believe they were just as chilling. Sadly, I no longer find Christian's extreme measures on my safety as paranoid as I once did. After everything with Charlie Tango and Leila, I have to believe that there are real threats out there. I don't know if I'll ever get used to being watched 24/7 but I know his worry is out of love. Although, I would be lying if I said I didn't miss some of the freedoms I had before I became Mr. Christian Grey's Fiancée.

While Grace and Mia are getting their massages, Kate and I are sitting in the most comfortable leather chairs enjoying feet pampering and facials. While we are receiving our pedicures the esthetician has lathered our faces in cream and placed a rejuvenating eye mask over our eyes, blinding us to the world. I'm starting to feel better about Ryan in the room. I could just see my picture being taken while I have green crap all over my face and it being posted all over the tabloids. A very kind woman is messaging my feet before she gives me a French pedicure, which apparently I have the "perfect" toes for according to Mia. I am more relaxed now than I have been in days.

"Steele since it's just the two of us sitting here, can we talk?" Kate mumbles, she reaches out to hold my hand, and I squeeze it reassuringly. "Kate we can always talk." To be honest I've been pretty pissed at Kate, but I've been really trying to get past her actions since we've announced our engagement. She really tried to be helpful and supportive yesterday. She was even nice to Mia and asked her all about the different things she saw while job shadowing. She was more like the real Kate then she has been in weeks.

"I've been a total bitch to you Ana. I'm so freaking jealous of how happy you are and all the new people in your life. Sometimes I feel like I have to be a bitch just to get your attention. I'm sorry." Of all the things I was expecting to come out of Kate Kavanagh's mouth today that was not it.

I'm pretty much speechless for a while, she has apologized before but that was short lived. I don't know if I can trust her now. "Kate… you've already apologized once, but to be honest, you were pretty awful Sunday when everyone else was there having a great time. You're my Maid-of-Honor, but I can tell you hate doing anything that involves the wedding. I'm only being honest with you because I know you love me and I adore you, but it really hurts. You know? I wish you were more into all this with me." I am not being confrontational; I'm just trying to have a clear understanding of what's going through her head.

Kate sighs, "I don't blame you for being angry with me. Yesterday when you said those nice things about me on your interview, I was so humbled. I'm not used to you having all these new friends. I didn't think I'd ever be jealous like that but I am. I know that I need to make a better effort. I've been a bitch. This time my apology is more far more genuine. Last weekend, I felt like I _had_ to apologize because you were so upset and Elliot expected me too. I wasn't ready, because I was still so jealous. I was even jealous that it was Mia sitting there consoling you when it should have been me. I get that now. Elliot and I have talked and talked and talk about this. I am sorry Ana."

I sit back in my comfortable chair and contemplate everything Kate has said. After everything we've been through together as friends, I'm not willing to just end it because she had a bout of immaturity, especially if she recognizes it and it working on it within. I owe her more than that. After all didn't Mia have a meltdown of sorts for the same reason? We women are insane and complex creatures! I have to ask Ros and Gwen how they can stand to dating another girl. I giggle to myself, before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Kate, no matter what your my best friend, but you're not just hurting me. You're hurting Elliot and his family. I think you need show everyone the real you. The way you have been acting lately is nothing like the Kate I lived with and loved for four years. You are loyal, supportive, intelligent and funny. You really haven't given the Grey's the opportunity to see that side of you, and that's the side of you that people love and respond too." I squeeze her hand tight so she knows I'm not angry, I just want to be able to stop defending her all the time.

"I'll try Steele, I'll try." I smile, I hope this time she's telling the truth. I need her support, despite being off lately she has been a great friend in the past, and I need her. I continue to hold her hand. Yep she's a bitch, but she's my best friend the bitch.

Once our pedicures and facials are done, we are sitting in a room with Mia and Grace having a light lunch. We are talking about how we should do our hair and I show Mia my toes, which she is jealous of, apparently her toes are not perfect for French tip pedicures, whatever that means. Our next beauty treatment is manicures; we will all be together for this part. I'm actually really excited, before I met Christian these were treats I usually denied myself because I couldn't afford them. When we were welcomed by the receptionist this morning we were told that we were all are getting everything they have to offer. Christian has arranged the perfect day for us and I'm giddy. Our manicures take about awhile to finish, and once again Mia decrees I need a French tip like my fancy toes.

We talk about the remaining things we have to do before the wedding, but surprisingly everything is pretty much done, Sophia was godsend, I know we are paying her a good deal, but I also purchased her a bracelet from Tiffany's to show her my extra appreciation. She pulled off a miracle in six weeks. I wonder to myself if Christian has finished writing his vows. I'll go through my check list before the party tonight, but I think I'm ready to get married, I don't know how people can spend a year or more waiting.

"I'm tired already; Christian and I have engagements every day this week. I'm excited for the Children's Hospital Benefit, my dress is so pretty! I can't wait to show it off." I confide. "It's breathtaking and Christian approved. The only other event I've been to like to like this is the Coping Together Gala. I'm kind of nervous!"

"Oh Ana you'll be such a hit. I think you will really enjoy getting to know the board of directors. Christian is always such a big donor; don't be surprised if people want to take up a lot of your time." Grace tells me, she's a pro at these events so I think I'll stick close to her on Saturday. "KATE! I am so glad you convinced Elliot to go, he's not much into these types of things, but it will be wonderful to have you there with us. My parents are attending so our table will be full, thankfully! I hate when they stick you with people you don't know. Mia has a gentleman friend who will be escorting her." She raises her eye brows at Kate, while Mia rolls her eyes. I giggle.

"Spill it Mia who's that guy?" Kate isn't going to wait she's practically jumping out of her seat as the nail technician is trying to paint her nails. I tell her to sit still while laughing, poor Mia she's going to get ambushed. "Seriously, Mia spill the beans, girl! Who's the guy?" Kate is making Mia blush so I go into big sister mode (a feeling that I've never experienced until I met Mia.)

"Leave her alone Kate, we will meet him at the event. Well, Grace and I will any way; she might avoid you so you don't scare him off." Kate laughs and apologizes for pushing it, but I don't think she's done. Kate loves gossip more than any person I know.

Saved by her hair stylist Mia is whisked away from the Kavanagh Inquisition. I shake my head at her. "Kate don't embarrass Mia like that, she is probably already going to be worried about her brothers. Don't make her have to worry about you too." I admonish her playfully.

"Fine I won't ask her any more questions." She winks at me. "So Grace, do you know who it is?" Grace laughs and I join her. I can honestly say today has been the most fun I've had with Kate since she left for Barbados. She's acting like herself and it's refreshing. I love this side of Kate. I smile at her, if she could be like this all the time, like she used to be, I think all the issues she's been having will go away. I've missed her.

**Elliot POV**

**July 16****th****, 2011**

It's a Saturday afternoon, tonight is my brothers Engagement Party. You'd think we would take the day to golf or go sailing. Fucker wouldn't even let me throw him a bachelor party, the pansy. No we aren't doing anything fun and entertaining. We are just sitting here thanks to the latest Ana stalker.

So here I am at Grey House stuck in a room with Christian, my Dad, Taylor, Sawyer, Welsh, and Barney. Fucking Barney Sullivan the kid cracks me up. He's 18, and the geekiest person I've ever met. What's even stranger then his clothing is that my fastidious and ultra-machismo oozing brother seems to like him. It would be funny to watch if we weren't sitting here doing this shit.

"Dude we've been at this for fucking hours!" I'm getting frustrated and hungry. Christian's dork protégé (a.k.a. Barney) has given us each a chunk of security footage taken from the mall yesterday. There wasn't any paps around when they were shopping so this photo had to be taken by the sick fuck who is sending the texts. So far we've been sitting here for three hours and we haven't got a single suspect. I'm about to lose it, I can't sit in front of a computer screen for very long, I'm just not that kind of person.

"Call and have pizza delivered, but then will you shut up and keep looking?" Christian is engrossed in the film he's been assigned. He can also look at a spreadsheet for hours and not want to punch something though. I'm more of a hands-on type of person. This shit is killing me. I glare at him he doesn't move his eyes from his computer screen but he flips me off, how does he do that. I'm about to order the greasiest, must unhealthy pizza I can get when Sawyer straightens up and gets everyone's attention.

"Holy fuck." Sawyer mumbles, making everyone pause. "I think you should all get a look at this." Barney does some kind of computer wizardry and Sawyers computer screen is now being projected on a large monitor that takes up most of this boardrooms wall.

You could hear a pin drop. My Dad's face is red and Christian is glowering. Taylor and Sawyer look ready to kill and Barney is paying more attention to the paper clip he's holding then the tension that has suddenly choked the room. I have to ask even though I can't possibly understand it. "Do you think she has anything to do with Elena or Hyde?" I am shocked to be honest; never in a million years would I have suspected her to be capable to do this to our family. I feel a little sick to my stomach. She's been close to Ana this whole time; she had any number of chances to hurt her. Several minutes go by with no one speaking. I put my hand on Christian's shoulder, I know my brother has a temper, and I know he loves Ana. It wouldn't surprise me at all if he jumped in his car and handled this on his own right now, but I can't let him do that.

Sawyer, Barney and Welsh are furiously typing on their keyboards they've come to a collective conclusion that there is no indication that she has been in contact with Elena or Hyde. It appears that she is doing this completely on her own. The fucking jealous bitch! Welsh went through her banking records and located where she purchased three burner phones. We are all sitting and waiting of Christian to reign in his temper so we can make a game plan on how to proceed. Today is his engagement party. I know he must be worried about telling Ana, my sister and my mother. But they have a right to know. I'm just disgusted by the whole thing. Christian dismisses Barney and Welch. I can't see the wheels in his head moving.

"Look, I don't think we need to worry about anything today, there will be enough security on hand tonight, that I am not afraid anything will happen, and I certainly don't want to ruin another night like I did with Elena scandal. This can wait until after the party, Taylor?" Chris asks his number one security guru for his advice, which tells me he's not all together confident with his plan, or maybe he's just in shock. I know I am.

"Sir Ana will be safe tonight I have security checking the guest list from downstairs with the valets, I have another security guard handling the elevator and I have several of my guys on hand should anything go out of control while someone is in your apartment. I don't think anyone will be at risk if we wait to talk until after the party guests have left. But I do suggest we come up with a plan tonight, on how to proceed." Taylor states it almost robotically cautions of how my Dad is going to react.

For the first time since we've been looking at the image one the screen has my Dad says something. "I know what's going to happen. The bitch is fired, and I want charges pressed against her. How could Gretchen do this to us? She's supposed to be at our home in the morning preparing brunch, I don't want that slut anywhere near my family! Thank God she isn't live in help; I'd throw her out to the street right now!"

"Taylor, send my parents CPD over there early tomorrow. What time does she come on Sunday's Dad?" Christian is being calmer then I've seen him since this whole new threat started. His take charge personality is kicking in and I can see he has a plan in place

"Eight, she gets there before we leave for church to start on brunch and I think she does some laundry or something I don't know you're mother handles all that." My dad is spitting nails mad, his temple is pulsing I can't say I blame him. Someone he trusted in his home is sending some frankly scary shit to his future daughter-in-law. Did she really ever think she had a chance with Christian? I have to ask Chris if they ever hooked up or something. It seems like some pretty crazy ass behavior for someone he never appeared to take notice of.

"Taylor can change all the alarm codes remotely, Dad. I'm almost relieved, I don't think Gretchen would have actually done anything to hurt Ana she just wanted to scare her, still Taylor let's put someone on her. I want to make sure she's nowhere near Ana until we get this resolved." Dad nods his approval, then excuses himself to make a phone call to a detective he knows, instead of a good wholesome family brunch it looks like we'll be making police statements instead. "Taylor, work with Barney to get all the evidence pulled together for the police. Have Welsh put in motion restraining orders,

When my Dad walks back in the office Taylor already has Welsh, Barney and Erickson, my parents CPD on task for what happens next. Gretchen doesn't work Saturdays unless my parents have an event so at we have at least until tomorrow morning to get this issue sorted. "Detective Alders will be at the house at 7:00 tomorrow. We will need you and Ana there. Sawyer and Taylor probably will be asked questions as well."

"I don't want Ana to see that woman Dad, no way. If she needs to make a statement then he can come to Escala, I don't trust her." Christian is adamant, knowing him he's not going to want to tell her who it was either.

"Christian, she's the victim here; they need to hear from Ana before they can make any arrest. Please just let's do it my way. If I buy out a company we can use your expertise, you want someone to face criminal charges let me the lawyer take the lead."

"Fine. Can we at least agree not to discuss this with Mom or Ana until after the guests leave tonight? I already screwed up my birthday party, can we just let them enjoy tonight before we crush them with this shit?" Chris is getting more and more pissed by the second. Dad sighs, before I let them start yelling at each other I speak up.

"I think that would be okay, I mean the cocktail party is going to only be a few hours right? I don't think a few more hours without telling Ana or Mom is safe, we are going to be surrounded by security in a secure building. Let's just table this until then. Agreed?"

**Christian POV**

**July 16****th****, 2011**

I am so pissed off about Gretchen I could break her ugly ass neck if I saw her right now. I should have picked up on all those less then subtle remarks and gestures she directed towards Ana. I just chalked it up to petty jealousy. Fuck I was way off with this one. I would have put money on Elena being connected in this. I still have Barney digging, but if she was involved it wasn't done in any obvious fashion. Then again, who would have thought Hyde and Elena were fucking in cahoots either? I'm getting more stressed by the second I need to talk to Ana, we agreed to wait until the guests leave tonight before talking to her or my mother, but just being able to touch her will calm my nerves.

I forgot why I agreed to this, I don't like people in my home and tonight I've given people permission to just waltz in. The caterer is setting up in the kitchen, the string quartet is here and Sophia looks like she has everything handled. Gail is already downstairs ready to assist if needed, I remind her she's not working tonight but she just waves me off. She looks lovely in a gold cocktail dress. I know this is one of the dresses Ana and I purchased for her as a thank you for her help and support through the wedding.

I need to get dressed and ready but before I take my shower I am making sure I've locked all the rooms I don't want guests to have access too, the playroom obviously, but my office, the wine cellar and the security control room is also locked down. Our bedroom will also be locked up once Ana and I are dressed. I'm aware I'm gritting my teeth, I need to calm down before I see Ana, I don't want her to suspect anything. It's important to me that Ana and my Mother has a great time tonight, I don't want it to be like my birthday where one psychotic bitch ruins a memory that should have brought happiness to them, and not… well not what they felt after Elena's attack.

Ana is taking a bath so she doesn't get her hair wet. It looks lovely in a simple up-do that plays with her curls, I kiss her cheek. "If there were more time I would take advantage of this situation. But since there isn't I will have to be good, we both know you have no self-restraint." I kiss her again, and she giggles. God I love that sound. I smirk and strip heading into the shower. "Did you have a good day at the spa Baby?" I ask her, we haven't had much time to talk today, I missed her.

"Yes… Kate was actually really nice today Christian, like how she used to be. She was joking with Grace and Mia, it was great." I watch Ana step out of the bath and wrap her body into a towel. My mind goes straight to what I'd like to be doing to that body right now. _Fuck! Behave Grey, nothing you can do until the guests leave._

"That's good to hear, surprising but good. I think Elliot had another 'talk' with her about Sunday. She pissed me off, but if she's going to stop being a bitch then I'm glad. I know it will make your life easier." That's being generous; Ana has been devastated that Kate has been acting like a bitch about the wedding.

I smile Ana's brushing her teeth, and she's talking, I don't understand a word she's saying, but she keeps talking, spits and then continues on with the sentence "... Children's Hospital Benefit." I turn the water off and walk out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist. I love watching her put on her make up. She never wears a lot, but when she breaks out the mascara I have to laugh at the faces she makes. "Watch yourself Grey; it's hard to be pretty." I nuzzle her neck, I know this revs her up but I don't care I want to hold her.

"You don't need this make up shit to be pretty Ana, but it fun to watch you put it on." She rolls her eyes at me, so I smack her butt making her giggle.

"You're going to make me poke my eye out! Go away you!" She's giggling so I give a kiss and head out of the bathroom to let her primp in peace.

I go to the closet to start getting dressed, when I see this outrageously sexy dress on her valet pole. It's an ecru strapless cocktail dress with a macramé lace overlay. It looks pretty short even for her. She is going to look irresistible in this thing. Maybe I am glad this party is in our home after all, it won't take me to long to get her alone once the nights over. That is if she's even up to it after she hears who has been texting her. I'm not looking forward to that conversation, but fuck it. Ana deserves this night I'm going to do everything I can to make it drama-free and fun for her.

I watch Ana dress, then I clasps the diamond necklace I bought her yesterday around her neck. She looks… wow, she looks amazing. I kiss between her shoulder blades. "Ready Baby?" She gives me a shy smile and takes me hand. We walk into the foyer to begin welcoming our guests to our home.


	42. Chapter 38: The After Party

**Chapter 38: The After Party**

**Grace POV**

**July 16****th****, 2011**

I have been married 32 years now; I know when my husband is keeping something from me. I am irritated by all these secrets lately. I am growing more and more frustrated each day, if this weren't such an important night for Ana and Christian I would let Carrick have it. Originally we were going to stay at Escala tonight, but I was informed that plans had changed and the kids would be coming over in the morning instead. My parents didn't want to miss church tomorrow so they would be going home tonight as well. I hope that Carry and Christian aren't fighting again; I had thought they were finally getting back to normal after Carrick's inappropriate meddling in to Christian's engagement and legal affairs. I know they were incongruous of Carrick, but after the devastating truth about Elena came out, he really was acting out of love. They seem to have gotten along well all night though. Even Carrick and Ana danced a few times; with no sign of discomfort, in fact she laughed through most of the dancing and seemed completely at ease. I was **very** pleased to see that.

I have to confess I was worried about how Kate would act tonight, with the attention on Ana and Christian. To my utter relief she was quite lovely to all the guests and was acting as a true MOH for a change. In fact Kate was fabulous all day even at the spa. Mia said that Kate went out of her way today to get to know her and that she thinks that Kate is finally starting to open up. Mia was just as surprised as I was when Kate insisted that they got ready together at her apartment. I hope whatever Kate was or is going through has been worked through. Without Ana ever saying an unfavorable word against Kate, I could tell she was being eaten up by the whole ordeal. Dede Kavanagh remarked that she was glad Kate wasn't acting like a bitch tonight; apparently she's been off with everyone lately. After hearing all that I made my way to Kate to have a conversation, which pleasantly reminded me of the sweet Kate I had originally met and liked. It was rather a relief to be honest.

I would say that the engagement party was a hit. Ana of course was introduced to several friends of ours, and was the main attraction. Ray, Carrick and my father were laughing and seemed to once again hit it off famously. I was pleased to meet some of Ana's acquaintances including, friends of Ray who Ana worked for through her college years. I was also introduced to an attractive but somewhat aloof college friend, José, as well as his father José Rodriguez Sr., who I was told was an old friend and army comrade of Ray. Ana's aunt and family unfortunately couldn't make the trip, having to miss a week of work for the wedding already, and as we expected Ana's mother did not end up showing. I have to admit it angers me. Anastasia is such a bright, beautiful girl. How any mother could choose not to be part of her life is shocking to me. Ray brought me to tears when we danced, and he said that he was so happy that Ana had finally found a mother who loved her as much as she deserved. I was so touched, that as soon as the dance was over I hugged Ana tightly and told her how much I loved her.

Christian and Elliot gave special attention to Ray making sure he was having a good time. They talked most of the night and even went so far as to invite him to go with my Dad and Carrick to their yearly excursion to our home in Montana at Lake Adriana. They have made this trip for the last 15 years, even during the time that Christian was at his most angst ridden. Carrick has always reserved a special time each year for the men of my family to go away to bond, while Mia and I visited various parts of the world solo. We do go to Montana as a family as often as possible, but as our children grew up our schedules were harder and hard to coordinate. I overhead Carrick and Ray discuss Marlin fishing in Hawaii; I will insist we make that trip as a family. If the men want to fish the entire time, I'm sure us women can find plenty of things to do without them. Ray said Ana and he had never been to the Hawaiian Islands and that gave me the best idea for Christmas.

Christian and Ana were charming hosts and I suspect I'll be hearing more congratulations as the days count down to the wedding. My goodness, could it really only be only 13 days away? It was a lovely evening, well aside from my sinking suspicion that something is definitely up and Carrick's abnormal bad mood. In fact, everyone but Carrick seems so happy tonight, I have to wonder what in the hell is going on? Guests have been making their exit for a while, each one stopping to talk to Christian and Ana on the way out. Occasionally a guest would stop to congratulate Ray, Carrick and I for raising such wonderful kids. As I predicted everyone I talked to gushed over Ana, she was beautiful, polite and charming. I know she's very shy, but with Christian next to her she seemed like a natural. I think she will enjoy the ball next weekend, now that she has met many of the other attendees. Everyone kept commenting to Carrick and I how handsome of a couple they are. It's true, Christian has always had women swoon, but Ana is such a beautiful girl, she exudes radiance. I know Christian had nothing but pride tonight showing off his future wife.

Christian made my heart melt today he is so in love with that sweet girl I don't think he had his hands off her, except for the few dances she shared with Carrick, my father, and Ray. _Oh I'm getting emotional._

She does look stunning tonight, for Christian having the reputation of being jealous I'm surprised that he allowed her to wear such a dress. Not that it was at all distasteful, it was very classy, and yet alluring in a subtle way I caught him several times whispering in her ear and her blushing. That son of mine, he makes no effort to hide his desire for her. It's endearing to watch as I never thought he would ever allow anyone in so intimately with all this Haphephobia issues, which Ana seems to have helped him conquer in a way I never could. Every time he hugs me now, I say a silent prayer to give me thanks for bring Ana into our lives. She has made my family whole again.

All of a sudden it is my family and Kate left holding champagne glasses, while Sophia and Gail organize the catering crew in their clean-up and staging to reassemble the living room to its former set up. Christian and Elliot are talking quietly to Taylor who leaves with Sawyer to Christian's office. Carrick is has pulled Elliot and Christian in for a silent tête-à-tête. I have finally had enough. "CARRICK MICHAEL GREY, What in hell is going on? You have been acting strange all night! Now will someone please tell me what this is all about? I am about to pull my hair out!" I know I'm tapping my foot, but I have been beyond anxious lately and I think my frustration has finally come to a head.

"Mom, I'm sorry you're upset. Could we please discuss this in my office? Gail can oversee Sophia while we let the cleanup crews do their work." Christian asks me in a calm and measured tone. As I suspected my sons are in on this as well. I nod sharply but refuse to take Carrick's out stretched hand. I can see Ana hesitate; she looks like she might faint. Oh the poor girl, so much is happening right now, I can only imagine the fear she must be in; as it appears yet another scandal is about to break. I catch Christian's eye and nod towards Ana. I think he needs a private word with her before we all convene.

**Ana POV**

**July 16****th****, 2011**

"Baby, are you alright? You're shaking sweetheart, come here." Christian puts his silver jack around my shoulders, and pulls me close to his chest. "Did you enjoy the party Ana? I think you were fantastic. I'm so proud that you will be my wife." I bury myself into him. I know what ever news I am about to hear once we are in his office, I will be tormented. For now, for just these few seconds we have before we need to go in, I want to pretend that all is well. That Christian is safe, that my entire family is safe including the Grey's who I have come to appreciate and love just as though I have always been part of their lives.

"Thank you for tonight Christian, and for the wedding, the secret honeymoon, for treating my father so well. And thank you so much for loving me and giving me a big family to love as well. You are everything to me Christian. You will _always_ be everything to me. I promise that I will stand by you no matter what, so whatever it is you need to tell us when we walk into your office. Know that I will support you and I trust you, and your team to keep us all safe. I have faith in you Christian Trevelyan-Grey and I love you so, so much." I have soft tears dripping from my eyes.

He leans into me and kisses them away, holding me for just a moment longer, before taking my hand and leading me to his office. Sawyer, Taylor, The Greys and Kate are sitting on the large couches and chairs in front of Christian's desk. There is another security member here as well but I don't know his name. I shake his hand and introduce myself. "Hello I am Ana Steele, Christian's fiancée." He smiles politely. He is probably in his 40's with dark hair and the uniformity of a black suit and tie.

"Miss Steele it is a pleasure to officially meet you, I am the security detail that works with Mr. and Dr. Grey, Duane Erickson, or just Erickson if you prefer." I smile and Christian shakes Erickson's hand as well and thanks him for meeting us so late.

Christian takes his seat behind his desk, wearing his CEO face. I decide to stand next to him, but he surprises me by pulling me to his lap. He is not typically this affectionate in front of people. Though, the only one who probably hasn't seen this side of Christian is Erickson, so I relax. This is my home, this is my fiancé, I feel safe in his lap, and this is where I want to be. Christian looks to Carrick. "Son why don't you fill everyone in on the circumstances that has led us here tonight."

"Fine." He takes a deep break and holds me a little tighter. "Yesterday after our interview was aired; I received a threatening text from an anonymous number, sent by a burner phone. Moments later from the same number a text was sent to Ana's number. As you all know our private cell numbers are pretty exclusive, so it was a bit of a shock. We were going to wait and investigate it further next week, so I had the number blocked from calling or sending us messages. Unfortunately, the culprit switched phones and sent similar messages from yet another number. We have received a dozen more between Ana and I, although Ana I know you were only aware of the first three." He looks guiltily at me, but I only nod and squeeze his hand, we will have that discussion later. Now is not the time to argue about me privacy rights.

"What the hell Christian, what kind of messages were they?" Kate is going to go nuclear soon so I look into her eyes and silently beg her to let the story unfold. She nods at me, and I give her the briefest smile, and return my attention to Christian.

"The messages…" Christian takes a deep breath; I instinctively know that he's going to be emotional so I whisper in his ear that 'I trust him and that I know he will keep me safe.' This gives him the resolve to finish.

"The messages were essentially death threats against Ana." There is silence throughout the room.

"Were they from Elena, Christian?" Grace has to ask this I know, but I almost wish she hadn't.

"No. If she is involved in these messages we haven't been able to find a link. I personally haven't ruled it out as that was my first instinct as well. Barney is digging as much as he can, but Dad believes we need to hand this to the authorities so we are limited to what we can legally pursue."

"We do know who the messages came from though." Carrick stands and places both hands on Christian's desk. "As a family we need to decide how to proceed. I originally wanted to take legal action, but I understand this is more Ana and Christian's decision then my own. Grace and Mia you will also have to give me your input." Carrick has me very concerned. How are Grace and Mia affected by this? I think I'm shaking because Christian pulls me closer and starts rubbing my back.

"Who is it Dad?" Mia is holding Grace and Elliot's hands; Kate is standing behind Grace holding her shoulder.

"Gretchen Vos." Carrick says as dispassionately as possible, almost disgusted. Kate looks puzzled but Grace and Mia look shocked.

"Well I for one have always hated that little bitch with her stupid pig tails always groping Elliot and shoving her boobs in Christian face." Mia states dismissively. "I say we fire her and charge her with stalking or whatever Daddy. Ana's family if she's making death threats she can't very well be in our home."

"Wait, wait… Gretchen is your housekeeper? She's always been a bitch to Ana, but it takes a sicko to send death threats." Kate interjects.

Grace still looks crestfallen. "So apparently… for the second time in my life I have willing allowed someone in my home who is set out to harm one of my children." _Oh Grace, don't think that way_. I stand from Christians lap and hold her.

"Mom, please don't feel guilt over this. There was nothing you could have done, Taylor show her please, the background file." Christian directs Graces' attention to a detailed background report on one Gretchen Vos, age 29.

"Dr. Trevelyan-Grey, her background check was impeccable. This could not have been predicted, even as Miss Kavanagh pointed out she has never taken to Miss Steele, but there is nothing to indicate that she would turn violent." Taylor, I notice, has softened his speech and is imploring her to listen to his words.

"What proof do we have Cary? Obviously we can't go to the police and say my son is Christian Grey and he illegally obtained information that proves this woman is out to hurt his fiancée. What can we really do?" Grace is near frantic. I move back to Christian because, just as he gives me courage and strength, I see that Carrick does the same for Grace.

"Gracie, we have solid prove, obtained completely legitimately. In one of the messages she sent a photo of Ana and Christian leaving a store in the mall that Christian owns. Luckily there was no press around that day so we were able to place her at the mall in the vicinity of the store they were leaving. We were even able to get a clear shot of her taking the picture. This should be enough to get a warrant where they will find a three burner phones or at least record of their purchase." Carrick is lawyer mode now. "Gracie, Ana, Christian, what do you want to do? Erickson and Taylor have already changed the locks and security codes to the estate, I have suspended her credit card and I have cut her last check to present her tomorrow. Now, I have also arranged for Detective Alders to be at our home at 8:00am to get our statements."

"I want her charged with everything we can get her on." Christian says without pause. I wait for Grace, obviously she is taking this hard, and my heart is breaking for her. Honestly whatever she wants to do I will support.

"Grace?" My voice isn't more than a whisper, but she looks at me and smiles.

"I refuse to let another woman come into my home and hurt one of my children, do what needs to be done Carry." He looks at me and I nod.

"It's getting late, maybe we should just stay at Bellevue tonight." I'm exhausted and I want to make love, but I agree with Christian I think his mom needs us there, and if we have to be there that early in the morning, at least we could sleep in longer.

"I'll go pack us a bag." I kiss his cheek and exit; I make it to our bedroom before I start sobbing.


	43. Chapter 39: Out With The Old

**Chapter 39: Out With The Old**

**Christian POV**

**July 17****th****, 2011**

"How's Ana?" Elliot takes the bottle of scotch from me and pours himself a double. We're sitting at my father's wet bar in my parent's living room, the house is eerily quiet. Ana finally cried herself to sleep an hour ago after suffering a full scale panic attack the second she was alone in our room before we left for my parents estate. I consider Elliot's question. _How is Ana?_

"Elliot, I love Ana more than I thought anyone could ever love. Is it fair to her to keep putting her at risk like this? Someone is always going to want to hurt her, take what's mine. Sometimes I wonder if she would have been better off never meeting me. I feel like I've just caused her pain over and over again. She promised me she'd never leave me, but right now, I wouldn't hate her if she did." I down my drink and pour another

"Don't you still want to get married? Dude, anyone could see how much you love each other. I don't understand where you're coming from." Elliot is getting pissed at me and maybe I deserve it.

"I want Ana to be my wife more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. The thought of waking up to that beautiful woman 50-70 years from now excites me. I just feel like I'm hurting her. If she hadn't met me, Hyde wouldn't have attacked and stalker her, and I don't need to remind you she still knows nothing about his connection with Elena. On that same vein Elena would never have manipulated Leila to break into her apartment and hold a gun on her." I'm fighting tears now, but I need to get this off my chest.

"Ana could have found a career, met someone who isn't as fucked up as I am. Be happy without press and paparazzi harassing her at every corner. I have caused her so much pain Elliot. Is it fair to ask her to commit to this for life? I love her so much it, part of my heart dies when she's suffering. Fuck Elliot. If I weren't such a fucking selfish prick I would have just let her go, and let her move on with her life" I don't know when I started to have a full out tears, but here I am 28 years old, drinking a 50 year old bottle, of $11,000 scotch and I'm crying like a baby in front of my older brother, while he holds my shoulder for comfort.

"El, are you coming to bed babe?" shit Kate just walked in the room; I wipe my eyes and look down, hoping she doesn't know how much of a mess I am right now. _Fuck that's all I need! Kate seeing me act like a pussy._

"Kate come here a second." Fucking Elliot, why can't he just send her away I don't want her to see me like this, I don't want anyone to see me like this.

"Christian? What's wrong? Is Ana okay?" Her voice is laced with real concern, and there is that question again: 'Is Ana okay?' She kneels in front of me, and holds my hand. Who would have thought that I, Christian Grey multibillionaire, feared by competition in the international business world, would be crying like an infant in front of my brother and Kate Kavanagh?

"Chris, Kate is Ana's best friend. If anyone could give you the honest answer you need it's her so let's talk it out." I nod reluctantly and down the rest of my scotch, I take out a third glass and refill our drinks and another for Kate. "Christian doesn't know if he's right for Ana, he's wondering if he's being selfish by asking her to commit her life to him, knowing all the risks that will come with it." Kate downs her drink and looks me solid in the eyes.

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey, how could you ever think that? Ana is the smartest person I know. She made the choice to be with you and trust you knowing all the risks, because she loves you. She. Loves. You. She has since she did the interview. When you rejected her after having coffee, she was devastated, like her heart would never heal." Kate is looking up at me, willing me to understand, and I do. My heart was breaking right along with her, I didn't want to her then.

"She gave you her virginity, something she was terrified of sharing for 21 years because of what she went through with Morton, but because she loved you and she trusted you she did. It's because she trusts you now that she will stand by you. I know that this has been a lot to take in for her and you. But you need to pull yourself together and stay strong for her. She's counting on you to do that. She's not weak Christian. She's one of the most determined and strongest souls I've ever met. So stop pouting, put your drink down and go be with her now. If you tell her to walk away it would destroy you both. You know this because you couldn't even make it six days without her remember?" Kate's eyes are watery with unshed tears; I know every word she said is true.

The thought of not being with Ana is so painful; but it's too hard on her to know all the security risk we face. After our meeting with the detective today, I am going to share only what has to be shared. I am going to double her security detail, and I protect her like she needs me to do. Ray asked me when we went fishing if I was prepared for Ana to be the strong willed girl she's been her entire life, at the time I laughed and told him there was no way to stop it. I don't want to change Ana, but seeing her tonight has been an eye opener for me. She needs to be kept in the dark on some things.

Now that I've finally composed myself, I have a plan. I hand my glass to Elliot and kiss Kate's cheek. Be strong for Ana, I can and I will do that. My resolve is only strengthened when I see her lying so angelic and vulnerable in my childhood bedroom. I strip without caring about pajama's and pull her close to me she sighs in her sleep, and unconsciously nuzzles her sweet face into my chest. I kiss the top of her head and fall into a reluctant sleep.

**Ana POV**

**July 17****th****, 2011**

I wake in the protective arms of Christian; I know he's awake already because he's kissing the top of my head. "Good morning." I smile up at him, I know he was worried about me last night but I think I just need a really good cry. The alarm was set for 5:30 but he must have switched it off, because it's already 6:00, we have to be ready in an hour. "Will you take a shower with me?" I smile shyly up at my future husband who is stroking my back. A small smile plays on his lips and I reach up to kiss him, and like so many times before, a simple kiss ignites us like a powder keg and we are lost in each other. It's all consuming, the world becomes distant. Nothing in the universe is there except him and me and our love. He carries me to the shower pulling his t-shirt that I'm wearing off as we go. He needs this, this affirmation that we are okay despite the drama that hangs over us.

We finally emerge from his bedroom a few minutes before 7:00, we walk hand in hand to the family room where Carrick is introducing the rest of the Grey's, Kate, Sawyer and Taylor to a portly middle aged man. "Ah. Detective Alders, this is my future daughter in law, Anastasia Steele and my son Christian Grey."

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry that it's under these circumstances." He shakes both our hands.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet us on a Sunday Det. Alders, my fiancée and I just want to get this issue resolve quickly and quietly before our wedding." Christian states, then leads me to the loveseat where he has a protective arm around me.

"Since I've been filled in by Carrick, I think I just need to take some statements, I understand Miss Vos will be here at 8 to work?" Grace nods in confirmation. As we all give our statements on the matter, Christian giving more detail and suggesting the search warrant to verify the purchase of the phones used, I know the Detective has worked with the Grey's before because he doesn't bother to reprimand Christian in anyway regarding is rouge tactics.

At precisely 8:00am Erickson escorts Gretchen to the family room. Detective Vos takes over from there. Giving Christian, Sawyer and Taylor a look that says "stay silent". I hold Christians hand and snuggle close to him. This bitch needs to know Christian is mine. Grace is glaring at her and Carrick is looking at her as though she is a hostile witness he's about to interrogate. Christian kisses me; I think this is his statement to the bitch as well that she overstepped herself. You can't mess with one Grey and no expect the entire family's wrath. And in 12 days that's exactly what I will be a Grey, and this is my family. I don't bother looking at her, after today she will only become a bad memory.

"Miss Vos, I assume you know why you're here?" Alders ask, as he stands authoritatively in the center of the room. Erickson, Sawyer and Taylor are standing in the entry way, she has no place to run if she decides to be foolish and make that attempt.

"No, of course not, I'm here to make brunch for the Grey family." Her voice is shaking, betraying her words.

"Miss Vos, Gretchen… You've been sending threatening text messages to Mr. Christian Grey and his fiancée Miss Anastasia Steele. We have you on video taking the photo you sent to Miss Steele on Friday. We will also be able to track the messages sent to prepaid cell phones you've purchased recently won't we?"

"I.. I, don't know what you're talking about…"

"Gretchen, tell Detective Alders the truth. Now. We have been fair and generous employers for three years to you. You have betrayed our trust and our confidence. The very least you can do is admit your mistakes and take your punishment with dignity. The longer you drag this out the more you are hurting yourself." Grace's voice cracks like a whip. I know she's angry but beyond that she's hurt and I know she is taking the blame for this as she did with the revelation of Elena's perversions. I wish I had the nerve to walk to her now. To my utter relief Kate does and she holds Grace's hand.

"Fine, I sent a few harmless, texts. But it wasn't as though I was going to act on any on it. I just wanted her to freak out and end this stupid engagement. Obviously Christian is much better than her, I was going to play my hand once she was out of the picture." She sounds so callous and Christian stiffens, before I have a chance to stop him he's on his feet.

"Miss Vos, you have been an employee of my parents for years, have I ever once given you the indication that I was remotely interested in you? No. I haven't, because I'm not. I have always found you to be trampy and frankly it has disgusted me on numerous occasions. Let's be clear, I am in love with Ana Steele. She is going to be my wife in just a few days, and frankly there was nothing you could have done to change that. Now as it is, you will not find employment with any established family in the Pacific Northwest, when you are released from jail. Because Gretchen, we are going to press charges, and I have a whole body of lawyers who will make sure you fulfill whatever sentence you are handed down." Christian's CEO voice is so callous, if I were in her shoes I'd be quaking.

"Detective Alders, if there's nothing else you need from us, could you please escort Miss Vos off of my parent's property, we will have restraining orders delivered to lock up in the morning. My father will also be sending her final pay check to her mailing address. She has no need to return to my parent's estate."

Christian takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen; Mia, Elliot and Kate quickly follow. I feel liberated in a way, not only will this text shit stop but Christian made it clear that I am his in every way. I kiss him passionately, before Elliot coughs to interrupt. "That wasn't near as brutal I as thought it was going to be."

"She'll confess, but she won't spend much time if any, she has no priors and while she was nasty. Stalking victims have to endure a lot more than that before they actually get any real punishment." Kate says disgustedly. "Are you sure Elena's not involved?" Christian shrugs and briefly looks at Mia as a warning to Kate that Mia is very vague on the details of Elena's sudden ostracization.

Mia is oblivious to the silent exchange thank god, and suggests that we start breakfast. Kate and Christian offer to help, which would make me laugh if it weren't for circumstances. We decide to let them set the table. While Elliot, Mia and I each take lead on a dish. Christian and I will have to talk about hiring a new housekeeper for his parents. Perhaps while we are on our honeymoon Gail can start the interview process,

I know it's not as simple as just hiring someone for Christian; they must past extensive background checks and sign numerous nondisclosure agreements. Until then I will help as much as I can, before the wedding. I just hope Grace doesn't internalize this. I know she feel she failed to see someone's true character, but that line of thinking is only going to depress her. I vow to stay as positive as I can for Grace today, I don't want her to feel like I blame her in anyway. I just hope that's enough to keep her in high spirits for the wedding.


	44. Chapter 40: Monday's Suck

**Chapter 40: Monday's Suck**

**Christian POV**

**July 18****th****, 2011**

If I had my way, I would stay all day with Ana's soft body snuggled against mine, as it is; I will be leaving her before she even wakes to attend a breakfast meeting with a client from overseas determined to renegotiate a deal that has been in place for months. Not the best way for me to start the week. Aside from that I have to deal with the disaster blooming at SIP. That acquisition is just hemorrhaging money, and after I reviewed several reports I've come to the conclusion that a major shakeup is needed if I am going to keep it. I was proud to learn that Ana has been an exemplary employee in regards to her deadlines, client pool and talent retention. I know she's been worried about work, and Sawyer has been reported that her coworkers haven't been very kind to her since our news broke, but that was to be expected. I hope she's not taking it too personally. The talks in her sleep have made me believe she's more bothered by it then she's admitted to me.

As soon as I'm settled into my office shit starts to hit the fan before I can drink my first cup of coffee and is a downward spiral from there. Elliot has run into some problems with the house, Gretchen, as Kate predicted, has been released, my PR team caught wind of a story coming down the pipe that Gretchen was fired due to an alleged affair with me, my mother has been dealing with paparazzi staked out at Bellevue all morning and to top it off Ana, and I will be there tonight along with Ros and Gwen and Kate for the tasting. It's been a shitty day and it's not even time for lunch. The only good news so far is that Andrea and Taylor have locked down all the arrangements for my honeymoon.

It is 1:00 and I am just about to meet with the SIP team with Ros when I get a call from my father. Our petition to have the restraining order against Elena extended has been denied. So on July 28th; the day before my wedding, she is able to fuck with us as much as she wants. Of course I won't let that bitch anywhere near my family but I wish there were a way to have a more solid link between her and Hyde. In my gut I know there is a connection. Even the emails she sent Leila, while blatantly obvious to me, never actually said Ana's name, or that she should be killed. It was all just manipulative double speech. I need a work out Claude and a session with Flynn.

I storm in to my private conference area with Taylor trailing behind me. I am pleased to find Ros and Barnwell already present and Andrea setting out coffee for Roach and the three other representatives from SIP. Their lack of professional dress reminds me of Ana's suggestion over the 4th of July. If this is how they dress when meeting their new owner how are they attired when meeting an author?

"Ladies and gentleman thank you for meeting with us this afternoon, I am Christian Grey, CEO and the new owner of SIP, this is our COO, Ros Bailey, and our corporate lawyer Stephen Barnwell" I launch into my vision and expectations for SIP's growth in the next 3,6,12 and 18 months. Followed by Ros explaining the improved benefit and incentive packages which will take affect the 1st of the year. I try to stay as focused as possible, but I occasionally get an evil eye from a few of the SIP delegates and one I recognize as Elizabeth Morgan, the head of HR is downright glaring at me; I don't think that goes unnoticed by Ros. An hour later, I ask if there are any questions.

"Mr. Grey, is it safe to assume that we should hire on a new Editor to replace Miss Steele's assignments?" Elizabeth asks without breaking her glare from me. I feel the tension level in the room rise and Taylor has straightened a little. If this group of poorly experienced and frankly incompetent leaders think this meeting is to discuss my fiancée's connection to their performance I will have fun straightening it out right now.

"Miss Morgan is it?" I ask tilting my head, she is squirming I'm sure she knows she is about to be reamed. "I have asked for progress reports for each of your editors prior to this meeting. It appears that Miss Steele, soon to be Mrs. Grey, my wife, is currently the only editor who is not only meeting her deadlines, but has continuously had them completed early. Not to mention, including much of the work she has lined up through our honeymoon. Please anyone correct me if I am wrong, but what other editors do you have that are currently on schedule? None, correct, besides Miss Steele?" As I predicted, no one speaks up.

"It appears that the culture of SIP has always been very relaxed, this has made you stagnant and complacent. Frankly I find your overall progress to be unacceptable. These issues will be addressed at the three month mark, if you cannot find it within your selves to resolve these issues internally." I glare at Elizabeth and Roach. "Why out of all the editors you have on staff would you consider replacing the only one doing her job Miss Morgan?"

"Forgive me Mr. Grey but Miss Steele will be taking four weeks off for your wedding and honeymoon. How do you expect us to tell her peers that she is being treated fairly?" Roach asks. Ros is outwardly rolling her eyes. The idiot is just not getting it.

"We will make if five weeks, today will be the last day Ana will be in the office until we return from our trip, I'm sure she can complete her lingering work at home as efficiently as she does in office. But to answer your question Roach, Ana Steele, _my fiancée,_ does not have peers at SIP. As of next week, she will be an owner of SIP, so as far as being treated as you say 'fairly', I think as owner she can take certain liberties."

I stand effectively ending all discussion and the meeting. I'm sure this is going to end up being a fight between Ana and me but the fucker pissed me off and I've already been having a shitty day. It's not quite 2:30 but I'm going to leave to pick Ana up now. I'm in too poor of a mood to deal with any more shit today, I just need Ana. Then I need to talk to my dad and try to make a game plan on how to keep Elena from fucking with our family while I'm in Europe with my wife for three weeks.

**Ana POV**

**July 18****th****, 2011**

Christian had a breakfast meeting this morning so sadly I woke alone. I hate that, I love our morning banter, our shower and our breakfast time. I like when we get to drive to work together. Mornings like this just leave me wanting. I'm in a bad mood; I think I must be starting my period. I've never been PMS'y but today I feel just icky and ready to explode.

I am dreading this work week; while I want so badly to form my career based on my own merit, but the looks and the way I've been treated, since news broke of the GEH takeover and our engagement remind me that I am the office laughing stock. No one but Hannah and Sawyer really speak to me while I'm at work. I am trying to keep these issues to myself because I know Christian would try to intervene. It's because of this I am so looking forward my three week honeymoon, which has still remained a secret. I am glad that I decided to take all of next week off to work on the final wedding details; I just have to make it till Friday.

Keeping Christian in mind, I select my outfit for the day. I decide to wear a silk navy shirt-dress with a wide red belt Finally I select a pair of very high red Manolo Blahnik heals, these I know he will enjoy. I leave my hair down sweeping my long curls to one side; add a little make up and I'm ready. I eat some granola and a banana for breakfast and remind Gail that we have our tasting with the caterers tonight at the Grey's so she won't need to prepare us dinner. Christian is picking me up early to run wedding errands, and then we are going to his parents to meet with the caterer.

Sawyer and I have routinely gone straight to the parking garage when I'm alone, the paparazzi has been camped outside Escala for weeks now, you'd think they'd get the hint that we don't use the main lobby, but just with the excitement of our engagement party they've scored. I can't remember ever looking at a tabloid and saying, oh wow that couple invited so-and-so to their home, seriously? Just as predictable as ever another camp of cameras and people screaming questions at me is ready to jump as soon as they see Sawyer drive up in our SUV. Ordinarily, Christian, Taylor and Sawyer would walk me in, but today I have to wait for SIP's private security to assist. I smile and wave to some of the more friendly of the press, but I never comment. Sawyer is cursing under his breath as he walks me to my office, and takes his post at his own desk across from Hannah. I know this paparazzi nonsense makes him nervous.

I get start may morning routine and before long I get absorbed reading a few sample manuscripts. I smile when I hear my email ping. Christian once again has been able to brighten my day with just a few words.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Lonely Mornings

**Date:** July 18, 2011, 09:35

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Good Morning Miss Steele

You were so beautiful sleeping this morning; I didn't want to wake you. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon. Don't forget I am picking you up at 3:00 for our appointment with the jewelers, the court house and then we have our tasting at Bellevue. Your nocturnal admissions have once again exposed your concerns; please try not to worry about work and your coworkers. In 11 days, my sweet Ana, you will be my wife, hence an owner of SIP. I love you.

Yours,

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. & The luckiest man on earth.

I work quickly through the morning without, as usual, speaking to anyone but Hannah who is ultra-efficient. Sawyer brought me a salad and lemonade from the deli down the street, but I didn't really have an appetite. I know that Christian and Ros are meeting with the SIP leadership today, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried about the outcome of their discussion.

When 2:30 finally rolls around, I start to clear my desk, Christian will be here soon to collect me, I let Hannah leave early today, for an appointment so I've been filtering calls, I don't know how she keeps me so organized but she's been a godsend. I hear a sharp knock at my door and I assume it's my fiancé, when I see it's Roach who has a very sour look I cringe. I make eye contact with Sawyer who takes that as my silent hint that I might need moral support. He follows Roach into my office and takes his normal stance behind me.

"Does he really need to be here for this _Miss Steele?"_ Roach emphasizes my name as an expletive and I can only assume this is a direct result of his earlier meeting with Christian. _Oh please, please, please, Fifty don't make this any harder on me!_

"Mr. Roach, I do. As Miss Steele Personal Security I am privy to all her personal meetings." Sawyer says matter-of-factly and makes a clear show that he is not leaving me. "I believe you were informed of this by Jason Taylor, Mr. Greys Head of Security."

"Mr. Roach how can I help you?" I finally find my voice.

"Mr. Grey has informed me that this will be your last day here before returning from your honeymoon, and that you will be working from home on some projects. I want to make sure that you understand these tasks have been assigned to you and if you don't feel that you can complete them then you should do everyone a favor and tell us now so we can make other arraignments. I don't think it's fair to put extra work on anyone last minute should you fail to meet your obligations." His voice is dripping with hostility.

Whoa, where is this coming from. Christian and I agreed I'd be taking next week off. I am not going to discuss that with Roach, but Christian has a fight on his hands if he did this behind my back.

"Mr. Roach, since I have been in this position, have I once failed to deliver on an assignment? Further, have you once received and assignment late from me? I think your presumption that just because I'm getting married I will fall short on my duties is quite outdated and I am offended by your insinuation. If this sudden concern you have for my performance stems from a meeting you had with your boss, the new owner of SIP and the man I happen to be marring in a few days, then I suggest you rethink your position when you've had time to consider all the facts. As it is I am leaving soon and I have a few more things to finish up, if you will excuse me Sawyer will see you out." _Well it looks like my inner bitch still has a voice at least. Oh Christian what did you do?! _

Roach, red faced, stands and I think he's about to say something else, but just as he opens his mouth my Fifty makes his appearance. Today was supposed to be a great day for us. I don't want to do all these happy wedding tasks fighting. But there will be a discussion as soon as I know who and what exactly I'm pissed at. I force a smile, and as soon as Christian sees me he beams, and my heart melts, he kisses my cheek. Ignoring Roach completely, he tells me how lovely I look,

"Christian, you're a little early I just have a few emails to send to Hannah since I will be out this week." I arch my eyebrow at him, and at least he has the decency to look guilty. "Sawyer was just showing Mr. Roach out." I know I sound stiff but I'm angry. Really pissed actually, and suddenly hungry. Stupid salad, I should have eaten it after all. Christian nods to Sawyer and gives Roach and icy glare.

Once out the door, I turn my attention on Christian, "So I'm not coming back after today?"

"I thought it might be best if you worked from home, my mother is going to need some extra help, I'm actually going to be doing a lot of work from home myself this week. Look, I should have discussed this with you first. But he pissed me off so much in that meeting I wanted him to know he wasn't the one calling the shots anymore."

"Is he going to fire me Christian?" I ask weakly.

He snorts, "Ana in 11 days you will be co-owner of GEH and all its affiliates including SIP.

"It's a lot to take in, or even to imagine Christian. I just want to be an editor. If working from home is the best option for me I'll do it. But please, you promised you wouldn't interfere with my career! Today you did, and now I feel like I have even more to prove now!" I bite back my anger. This is not the time, place or day to have a fight.

"I'm only trying to protect you Ana, to make sure you are treated fairly, I love you it hurts me that anyone can doubt you just because of our love." For the first time, I can see Christian's reason for his interference and over his protection is more than his need to be in control, although I'm not naïve enough to believe that isn't a factor. He really does love me; perhaps I need to give him the benefit of the doubt on this. We will apparently have plenty of time to talk about it since I won't be going to work for five weeks.

I kiss Christian with all the emotion I've held in today, and he responds quickly. "You know we have somewhere to be in 20 minutes. You're starting something we can't start but I will remember this Miss Steele and the second I have you free tonight we will continue this." He whispers in my ear sending chills straight through me.

After gathering my things he escorts me through the lobby where I hear the whispers and catch glares from all around me, and glare at the women who are drooling over what's mine, but I'm getting used to that. I let out a big sigh, if Roach and my coworkers didn't hate me before, I'm pretty sure they hate me know. Maybe I should just quit. Christian is right we don't need the money, but I love my job. This is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. I'm almost in tears by the time we wade through the swarm of paparazzi to Taylor and the waiting SUV. I shake off the ill feelings, and focus on what's important right now in this second, and that's my wedding, to my future husband, who is fifty shades of fucked up, but he is my Fifty Shades.


	45. A BIG Thank You From Holly

**Wow! Thanks for the support everyone! I know I shocked some of you dear readers with my Gretchen revelation, but what's a story without a twist? I'm trying to stay within the confines of the original story, but without some deviation it would just become tedious, so thank you all for indulging me with a little originality.**

**If you haven't already, please read my first fanfic (a prequel to this story) called: Lessons in Texas (The Story of Husband 3). As Carla becomes more involved in this current story, you might wonder what the deal is with her. This story explains a lot of the animosity that surrounds her and the relationships between the Grace, Ana and Ray. It was pointed out to me by ponderosa06600 that a lot of fanfics pick on Carla. That's true, and I'm sorry for being cliché. I've never felt the relationship that Ana has with Carla has been healthy, and Carla's character just doesn't see as loving and genuine as Grace and Ray. **

**I am planning to write this story through the wedding, but and as we all know the original story has a long way to go after the wedding day. So, I'd like to announce that by popular request ****_(which completely humbles and honors me)_**** it is official I will continue my story and write a sequel. (See ptminor I listen!) **

**Freed has been covered through Ana's perspective, but have you ever wondered what was happening back home while Christian and Ana are lovin' it up in Europe? That's ****_one_**** possible story line I'm considering. I also really, really, really want to go the through pregnancy, I know that there is already several fanfics that have covered this time period but I have so many ideas that I want to explore! **

**I want to give proper shout out to some great feedback and my deepest appreciation to ptminor and ponderosa06600 You are both great and I love reading your feedback. So thank you so much for the support!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**Holly**


	46. Chapter 41: Peanut M&M's and Surprises

**Chapter 41: Peanut M&M's and Surprises**

**Christian POV**

**July 18****th****, 2011**

Ana is too quiet, I'm not sure if she's mad at me or just in a bad mood. I know that I over stepped my self today by dictating that she take this week off, and ripping in to the people she views as her management. She's new and naïve to the world of business I don't want her to resent me for this, but I stand by my decision.

"Ana?" I reach to her hand and brush my fingers of her knuckles.

"Hmm?" she continues to gaze out the window.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just hungry. Taylor, can you stop at this gas station please?" I can tell that this surprises Taylor and he briefly looks at me through the rearview mirror. Although, I'm just as confused as he is, I nod.

When we stop Ana jumps out without waiting for Sawyer or Taylor, which pisses me off. I follow her in, "Ana what the hell?" She glares at me, and makes her way to the candy aisle. I can't remember the last time I was in a place like this. There is self-served iced soda machines, hotdogs that look like they have been rotating in a glass case for at least six months and panties rolled to look like roses…classy, I pick one up and look at Ana, seriously? Despite her best efforts she laughs. Once she gives me her gorgeous smile I pull her to me.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She takes a deep breath grabs several bags of Peanut M&M's and walks to the clerk. I put my hand possessively on her back while the middle aged clerk with arm pit stains ogles over her, as usual she remains oblivious. I hand him a $20 while his eyes remain firmly on Ana. I glare at the little shit and pull Ana closer to me; she smiles up at me and kisses my cheek. Jesus she's all over the place today. As we walk back to the SUV I hold her hand and stop her before getting back in the car.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, besides your unnatural need for a candy bar?" I'm still irritated by the lecherous fuck who is now watching her through the glass door. I smile despite myself when she giggles.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really hungry and I love Peanut M&M's, seriously I'm just starting my period. This depo shot has got me all mixed up." She reaches her arms around me and gives me a kiss. "Really I'm sorry. Let's go I know I'm being bitchy. I'm sorry, really I am." I shake my head at her and open her door swatting her ass as she climbs in. She opens her candy and offers some to me, Taylor and Sawyer. We all decline and frankly she doesn't snack like this so I'm going to chalk this up to a PMS craving, Mia insist chocolate is a food group. She's too skinny anyway so I don't think a candy bar is going to keep her bridal gown from fitting.

"Christian this whole Roach thing is just making me madder the more I think about it." She is looking at me with the cutest pout. Great, this is it, she's going to bitch me out for interfering. I really don't want to do this with Taylor and Sawyer sitting in the car but, she's clearly irritated so I give her my attention without saying anything. "I love you Christian. I know everything you do is out of love for me, I get it. I'm not angry with you for taking the initiative today." _Well, that's not the responds I was expecting. Where is she going with this?_

"He just made me fell so small Christian, like I was insignificant. I worked my ass off in school not just with class work, but to afford my education. It was always something that was so important to me. My dream was to get a job like this, to help bring the world new literature, to be part of something. I've worked so hard the last two months proving myself to him, and why?" She is looking at me for answers, not to fight. I don't know what was said by Roach but clearly he upset her more than I realized. I thought I made my or rather, her position clear to him. I'm going to put Ros on the search to find a new Chief Operating Officer for SIP, while we are away. Clearly Roach didn't get my message today.

I know we will have to have a detailed conversation about this later but I am determined to make this a special day for her. So I promise her that we will talk about it but right now we should just think about our wedding. She smiles and kisses me. I think the crisis is temporarily averted.

The courthouse experience was painful; you'd think there would be a more efficient way to get a marriage license. I still don't understand why my lawyers couldn't have handled this. But our next stop is something I've been looking forward too for weeks. Sawyer and Taylor lead us into the heavily guarded jewelry store. We are promptly escorted to a private viewing room. It's opulently decorated with soft leather seating, beige walls with excellent art work, and a table inlaid with mother of pearl. Sawyer and Taylor position themselves behind us. I notice the store security clerk checking them out. Our personal jeweler is a genial older gentleman name Marco. I have been working with him exclusively since designing and ordering Ana's engagement ring.

"Mr. Grey, what a delight to see you again. Miss Steele you are as beautiful as ever." He kisses her cheek, and shakes my hand. He has brought out our rings and promptly presents Ana's first. My girl gasps in delight when she places it against her engagment ring. Just as we discussed the ring sits flush against, her large oval diamond and the eternity band glistens beautifully on her dainty hand. "Are you pleased Miss Steele, she's nodding but unable to speak, clearly beyond happy. I smile and kiss her; I notice the tears glistening in her eyes. Why do women cry when they are happy?

Marco replaces her wedding band back in the ornate cherry ring box. Ana is beaming as he hands me an identical box, that's holding my wedding band. The ring feels strange on my finger; yet surprisingly comforting it's perfect. Ana is giddy as Marco prepares our rings by placing them in an outer case and into a shiny black bag, which I hand off to Taylor. He's carrying almost a million dollars' worth of jewelry, and I know store security will be escorting us to our vehicle. Ana grabs her purse and starts to stand, but I hold her in place.

"We're not done yet Baby." She gives me a puzzled look, but stays in her seat; Marco excuses himself and exits the room. She gives me a questioning look but I just smile and tell her to be patient. This is one of my many wedding gifts to her. I know she hates expensive gifts, so I am a bit nervous that she will fight me on this but if she knew how much her engagement ring and wedding band were she would realize that this pales in comparison. "Have I told you today how exquisite you look, I especially like these shoes, I raise my eyebrows at her, she know how I feel about seeing her in those high heels. She blushes, and glances at the store security guard who hasn't blinked. I'm pleased to note that she no longer gets shy in front of our own security anymore.

I smile as Marco reenters the room carrying a tray. I came in last week to select three different jewelry collections for Ana to wear on our wedding day. "Since I know nothing about her gown, and my mother refused to provide any hints. I have worked with Marco and you my beautiful bride will pick which set will look the best with your dress. I'll wait outside, while Marco shows you the pieces, that way I won't even have a guess as to what type of gown I can expect to see you in." Ana is very quiet, once again.

"Really?" she whispers without looking at me.

"Yes… is that okay?" I'm suddenly worried that I have overwhelmed her once again. But before I can retract my offer she throws her arms around me.

"You are the most wonderful and thoughtful and perfect fiancé ever Christian Grey! I love you. I love you. I love you." She kisses me soundly and I'm about to excuses security and Marco so we have a moment of privacy when she breaks the kiss off and demands that I leave. I laugh, and exit the small room with Sawyer.

"I think she liked her surprise Sir." Sawyer is shaking his head with a grin.

"And who said I couldn't do hearts and flowers? Sawyer what happened with Roach this afternoon?"

Sawyer's detail of what happened, including the part where Ana was asked if he needed to be in the room with her nearly killed my mood. That fucker has brass balls if he thinks he can get away with talking to her like that. I'm disgusted; I make a point to tell Ros tonight that he needs to go.

"Luke, thank you for being there for her today and with all this paparazzi bullshit, she trust you and I appreciate that. I know you and Taylor have discussed what you'll be doing for him while he's with us on our trip, but there is one more task that I am going to assign you. I need you to hire a female CPD for you to work with, she will be reporting to you, but I think once we return there are going to be even more threats against Ana, once she is my wife and we need someone that can follow her into bathrooms, dressing rooms excreta. How do you feel about that?"

"I believe that this is necessary Sir. I'll start the vetting process right away and have someone hired before your return. Permission to speak freely Sir?"

"Of course, what is it? I know exactly what he's going to say but I'm going to have to just let him know that I will deal with it when the time comes.

"Sir, Miss Steele is going to resist extra security. I believe we have developed a comfortable understanding and she has always been compliant with me Sir. But I would suspect that she will not take to another CPD, especially now that her coworkers are so put out by my presence Sir." He looks apologetic but this isn't something that surprises me.

"Luke, you do an excellent job of keeping my fiancée safe, I trust you with my most beloved treasure." I look him square in the eye so he knows I'm not budging on this issue, "She and I will talk about it, but this protection is needed and it will happen. If she throws a fit, and she will, it will be on me." I shake his hand and he nods respectfully.

Moments later my ecstatic bride is practically skipping to our SUV with our security detail and two other store security officers in toe. She's beaming ear to ear and begs me to let her show the collection she selected to my mother. Of course I agree, and my mood is back to happy-groom. We leave for Bellevue discussing the tasting and all the final details we have to get through. _Fuck me I'm happy._

**Kate POV**

**July 18****th****, 2011**

Grace, Gwen, Mia and I are organizing the room that has been dubbed "Wedding Base Camp", when Ana rushes into the spacious room holding a black bag.

"GRACE! LOOK!" She opens a large black velvet jewelry case that has the most exquisite bracelet, necklace and earrings and proudly displays it for us to see. Each piece of jewelry is a breathtaking collection of pearls and diamonds in platinum settings. They are so delicate and precious that I'm near tears watching Ana jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh Ana they are perfect? Did you design these?" Ana's smile is infectious as she tells us how Christian surprised her with three different jewelry collections for her to select from.

"So you didn't tell him about your veil?" Mia asks, and Ana shakes her head vigorously.

"No, and he said Grace didn't tell him anything about my dress either, all the collections were so different. He has no idea which one I selected either he said he wanted to be surprised. Oh Kate! You haven't seen what my Dad did for me yet!"

"I'll get it sweetheart," Grace opens the closet and pulls out a long white box, and hands it to me. "He had this made for Ana's special day. He took a look of pride in it."

"Oh my god!" I'm speechless. Ana is softly crying, and Mia is holding her. Grace is beaming, while I am looking at the most exquisite veil and comb I've ever seen. "Your Dad gave you this?" I wipe a tear from my eye. Ray Steele is a saint.

"Yes, your mother made the veil; the lace she used is the same as my dress. Then Grace and my Dad worked with a jeweler to make the comb. Have you ever seen anything so special? Could this jewelry be any more perfect?" Ana is so emotional, I really regret not being here on the day she saw her dress and veil for the first time. It was one of those moments I will always wish I was able to share with her.

"It really is breathtaking Ana. You'll be able to pass all of this on to your daughter and granddaughter; it will be in your family forever." Gwen is gushing over it too. Now we are all sobbing, we are interrupted by Carrick announcing the caterer has arrived. I hug Ana as tight as I can and tell her how happy I am able to be part of her wedding, and this time I really mean it.


	47. Chapter 42: And it All Came Crashing Do

**Chapter 42: And it All Came Crashing Down**

**Ana POV**

**July 20****th****, 2011**

The last three days have been a blur, Monday had a shaky start, but by the time we finished our tasting with the caterer I could not have been happier. We had a blast with our wedding party Grace, and Carrick. Christian surprised me by having Gail, Sawyer and Taylor join us for dinner. The food for our wedding is going to be phenomenal; we had nothing but praise for Sophia and the caterer she arranged.

While we were being served the various dishes by the caterer and her staff, Sophia took the opportunity to go through the time line of our wedding and reception. Our wedding starts at 5:30, followed a formal cocktail hour, with two open bars and passed hor d'oeuvres, including smoked salmon and cream cheese cucumber bites, bacon wrapped shrimp skewers, caprese skewers with a balsamic drizzle, as well as a few food stations, with cheeses and fruits.

Our cocktail hour will also serve as a distraction to our guest. It was suggested by Sophia and our photographer that we do all our photos prior to the wedding, but I flat out refused. So this will be our opportunity to take the wedding photos which will require Christian and me together. I am determined that Fifty will not see me until my father walks me down the aisle. He thinks I'm being superstitious but it is so much more than that and it's very important to me. It was really the only issue that I was not willing to budge on. This is going to be a special moment for us, one that I want us both to remember forever, the idea of see each other before the ceremony, will just make me feel like it lose some of the magic I know we will feel when our eyes meet.

After the cocktail hour we are having a fantastic meal planned, beginning with a chilled cucumber soup followed by an artfully presented deconstructed salad, then our guest will have a choice of Chilean Sea Bass, Filet Mingon or Eggplant Rollotini, Mia insisted on a vegetarian option and Sophia agreed. We also decided to serve each table with a selection of beautifully displayed petit fours for desert, in addition to our wedding cake. Sophia has also arranged for an elegantly displayed candy table which I'm sure will be a big hit with some of our younger guest. While we don't have many children attending the wedding, I didn't want them to be excluded and I know how their palates may not be as agreeable to the more sophisticated dishes we've selected. Sophia said she would have the caterer prepare macaroni and cheese as a backup, I grin at Christian he loves mac and cheese. I'll have to make sure that he discretely gets some added to his own dinner.

After the serious business of eating was done, we spent the evening just having a fun time talking and laughing. It was great and it took my mind off the day I had with Roach and the repercussion I'm sure will follow. Of course, Christian had to tell everyone about my emergency gas station stop for Peanut M&M's. This made Grace laugh. Apparently, when she took care of me in the hospital years ago, she made an orderly pick me up a huge bag per request of my Dad. Elliot suggested that Christian and Sawyer start carrying a few bags around with them to keep me inline. Whatever, they are a weakness that I am very good at suppressing unless of course I'm menstruating then they are basically an essential.

Yesterday, Christian worked at Grey House in the morning for a few hours and then surprised me with an over the top bouquet of flowers, my favorite Bollinger and an invitation for an overnight trip on _The Grace. _What was even more surprising is we were completely alone. No security, no paparazzi, he didn't even have Mac on board, who is well known to be the only one person that Christian seems to trust to captain his catamaran. It was by far one of the most relaxing and romantic nights of my life. Keeping to his word that our trip wouldn't be interrupted with work or anything else, our phones were promptly turned off. We didn't turn them back on until we made port and walked down the dock to Christian's favorite restaurant, SP's Place, a very small bar overlooking the sound where Christian and I went to lunch the first time he took me out on the water.

While he is calling Taylor to report we were back and where to pick us up, I check my messages. Apparently my mother had called several times, and then Ray several times as well, which is strange for him. I also missed a call from Laura, but that was just to tell us that she received the custom Armani tuxedo that Christian had made for our ring bearer her four year old son Andrew. It fits perfectly and she sent me text with a photo and I could just die he looks so cute. I was going to show Christian but he seems to be in serious CEO mode and seems to be handling some type of crisis because he talking in hushed tones, his voice is drowned out by the ambient noise of the restaurant.

I decide to call my mom first since it's getting late in Georgia, and then I will talk to my Dad afterwards. I make the call almost regrettably because I am having to great of a day, and I can never tell if there is going to be drama on the other end of this call or a supportive mother who is getting excited about the upcoming wedding. It's a crapshoot.

"Hello Anastasia. I had thought you would have called me back by now." She sounds worried, so I'm instantly on alert I was expecting irritation.

"Oh Mom I'm sorry I just got your messages a few minutes ago, Christian surprised me with an overnight trip on our boat, we didn't have reception." It's probably the truth. I didn't bother checking cell reception while in the middle of delicious and romantic sex with my incredibly delicious and romantic fiancé.

"I see… Anastasia are you sure you weren't avoiding calls because of the news?" Her voice is now filled with suspicion and concern and I'm getting confused.

"What news Mom? What are you talking about?" Christian's eyes shift to mine. I see Sawyer, Reynolds and Ryan enter through the main door and essentially stand blocking us in our booth presumably from gawkers who have recognized us. It's strange what in the hell is going on?

"Well Ana, I'm sure you're aware the whole country is talking about Christian's indiscretions. Sweetheart you are sounding so brave but tell me honestly, is the wedding still on? Darling did you know about all of this? Baby, please don't be upset with me. I know you can't believe everything that the media says, but sweetheart, as a parent it's really hard for me to be impartial. I'm worried about you I know how inexperienced you are, I just want to make sure that you're okay, I've talked to your father he's worried too." My mom's maternal concern, while not shown very often, is definitely with her tonight.

Christian is watching me, apparently he knows what my mother and I are discussing and I can't even bring myself to look into his eyes. I love him, but what if something is going on that he hasn't told me? Oh god what if this is why he made sure we were away yesterday and today. My mind is in overdrive trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. I know about his past, has it finally been reveled? My god do people know about his sexual history? This is all suddenly too much to take.

"Mom I really don't know what you're talking about, like I said I've been on a yacht the last 36 hours. I'm sure there is some kind of mistake. Could I call you back tonight please? Let me talk with Christian our dinner has just been served, Mom I love you." I'm tearing up, I know all about Christian's past, but for it to be brought to light days before our wedding I'm devastated and worried. I have to get out of here; I can start to feel the stares of the people around us.

"Oh Baby girl you can call me any time you know that, if you need to get away for a few days then we can fly you down here… I don't know if the wedding is proceeding but I'll be there for you no matter what." I can barely squeak out a goodbye before I'm on my feet grabbing my purse. I want out of this restaurant; no I_ need_ to get out of here. I don't want to be anywhere in public right now and I want to know what the hell is going on.

"Miss Steele! Ana! Ana, please! Please wait here. There is an army of press out there waiting for you, please at least let me bring the car around… Ana, Mr. Grey is a good man; please talk to him, so you can hear was going on." I don't even remember pushing my way past Sawyer and running to the door, but he grabs my arm before I can bolt. I feel like I'm about to pass out, I have had very few anxiety attacks in the last few years. I vaguely remember how at one time, during my teens when I was suicidal and depressed I was plagued with these events. So much so that I had to be medicated but I haven't had these feels so strong in such a long time I'm overwhelmed.

Right now I feel the tightening in my chest, the dizziness, the voices of the other patrons are like echo's and I feel as though everyone is staring at me and laughing. Laughing and pointing, my heart is palpitating and while I know someone is saying my name I can't focus on anything but the need for air. I feel as though I can't breathe, my chest is tightening further and further, if I don't get out of this building soon I'm afraid I might die. I'm spinning and crying and then I'm out the black wins out again.

**Christian POV**

**July 20****th****, 2011**

"Ana please, please Baby listen. Ana…" I don't think she can even hear me. Her eyes are glossed over and she seems to be trying to find and escape. _Oh god she's running. She's actually leaving me. Fuck what have I done? _I can't live without her, not now, not after everything she's given back to me I have to make her understand what's happening.

I struggle to get to her, Sawyer has her by the arm and she looks completely devastated. I had no idea that a ridiculous story about me broke last night, and has apparently been the topic of every major new circuit in the country. I can only imagine what Carla must have told her. Fuck if I was a parent I sure as hell wouldn't want my daughter marrying a fucked up shit like me. I'm trying to push through the crowd that seems to have just identified who I am, Ryan and Reynolds are pressing people back but I can tell this is getting out of hand and escalating quickly.

At least Sawyer has my Ana, but fuck she fainted. I slam into an asshole that is standing in my way all I care about is getting to my Ana. I have to make sure she understands what's actually happening. Taylor has pulled up with the SUV and I am able to pick her up and carry her from the restaurant. I tell Reynolds and Ryan to stay back and offer money in exchange for any photos or videos taken of Ana's collapse; although I'm sure that it's probably too late and someone has already sent it out to god knows what media outlet. I'll get Kate on the line but first I have Taylor call my mother and ask her to meet us at Escala. I'm completely out of my element I've seen Ana faint before, I've seen her passed out drunk, but this time it's because of my fucked up past and having to learn about its public exposure from of all people her mother. Fuck!

I try coaxing her awake and telling her I love her I know I'm crying, this is exactly the fear I had the other night when Kate and Elliot comforted me when I was at my lowest. God what if something is really wrong with her, what have I done? Sawyer is the back seat with me taking Ana's pulse, "Her pulse is steady sir, but rapid. Dr. Grey should probably take her blood pressure when we get to the apartment." Luckily for us my mother wasn't far and will be there before us. I'm praying that Ana comes too soon. If she's out of it much longer and I might completely lose my sanity.

"Christian," Oh thank god, her voice is weak and her eyes are closed but she's at least responsive. "Christian I have a headache; my mom said… my mom said. Please don't leave me Christian please?"

"I'm here baby, I'm right here I won't leave you I'm here." I'm crying I don't care that Taylor and Sawyer see this, Taylor's is love I'm sure he has an idea of how he would feel, Sawyer… well he actually seems very concerned about Ana, and me.

I carry Ana up the elevator with Sawyer following carrying her purse. My mother meets us at the foyer. "Let's get her laid down flat Christian." I can tell she is angry with me but I will worry about that later I just need Ana to be okay first everything else can wait, the whole fucking world can wait all I care about is Ana being safe.

"Grace my head hurts." Ana whimpers. Gail who has followed my mother in to our room goes to the bathroom and brings out a cool cloth to put on Ana's head, while my mother takes her blood pressure.

"Sweet Ana-Banana, you need to calm down love. I know you're upset and we can deal with that later but right now I'm going to give you a little shot to help you calm down alright? You poor girl, I know your head must be very sore, I promise this will help. Just try to relax, this will make you sleepy don't fight it and I promise you'll feel better when you wake up. I'll be here you when you do you lovely girl." I watch my mom kiss Ana's forehead like she used to do to me when I was sick as a child.

Ana seems to have fall asleep, I ask my mother if I should undress her to make her more comfortable, but she assures me she should wake in a few hours and we can worry about that then. As soon as my mother has convinced me we need to let her rest I go into war mode, I call Taylor in and have him call Barney, Welch, Ros, Barnwell and Alders, (the current VP of public relations) they are to meet me here at Escala in an hour. I need to know exactly what the fuck is going on.

"Christian" my mom is looking at me sternly like I'm being a petulant teenager, "Christian your father should be here as well, and I think it would be a good idea if you had Kate come over, she has ties to the media, and perhaps she can do something to clear this up." I nod in agreement but not before slamming my fist through the dry wall of my office. "Christian honestly, how is this going to help Ana? Her blood pressure is dangerously high. I need you to tell me exactly what happened with her but first let me call you brother and father, can I trust you to behave for five minutes?"

I nod, throw myself in my office chair and sob; my past Is catching up to me. At least none of the BSDM shit has come out, but the fact that I've fuck half of Seattle is everywhere. Of course most of the crap I'm reading from the news sites is erroneous bull shit. But it still looks and sounds bad. If I had a heads-up on this I could have let Ana know, she would have been pissed I'm sure but at least it would have been controlled. I can only imagine how it must have felt to be told by her mother, in a bar filled with people. As soon as people recognized us I knew there was going to be trouble, but to see Ana's reaction so violently. I felt like my heart was literally being torn out of my chest.

I can't lose her; I won't lose her especially over this bull shit story. I need to focus on resolving this, I know Ana's in the best care possible with my mother. I have to fix this, and then try to make her parents understand. God my poor parents and grandparents, must think I'm some kind of sex fiend; which I suppose I am or at least until I met Ana I was. Ray might kill me, what if he decided to not support the wedding? It would destroy Ana, and possibly our relationship. I have to get this issue handled and I have to get it handled tonight. I will not ever let Ana suffer this again.


	48. Chapter 43: The Blow Out Blow Over

**Chapter 43: The Blow Out Blow Over**

**Christian POV**

**July 20****th****, 2011**

"She suffered an anxiety attack Son, it's not the first one she's had or will be the last one. Though thankfully she hasn't had one in a while, but she did suffer them before when her mother and I were divorcing." Ray is trying to calm me but I still feel exceedingly guilty that she suffered it because of me. "I know what the news is saying Christian, for Christ sakes. You're a young man, no one should expect you to be a saint, and your father called me this morning and explained the whole thing to me, I'm not concerned, neither is the rest of your family who thinks this issue should be resolved be the 11 o'clock news." Ray seems beyond calm with this whole scandal I wish I knew exactly what happened for Ana to have that reaction, but she still sleeping.

"Ray I'm not going to lie I've been with other women, Ana knows everything about my past. I didn't have a chance to talk about the news reports with her though, I mean literally as I was hearing this bull shit for the first time from Taylor; she got up and just bolted from me." I run my hand through my hair; I've been on the phone with Ray for 10 minutes as we told me about the anxiety attacks Ana has suffered in the past.

"The story this former employee of my parents leaked is utter bull shit, she was fired because she was making threats against Ana, we caught her doing so, she was arrested and her employment was terminated. But I never had any type of relationship sexual or otherwise with the woman responsible for this story. I didn't even have the opportunity to tell Ana what had been made public because she freaked out before I had the chance. She was there when that bitch was arrested. Ray I am at a total loss, should I be worried?"

"Son, she's under stress son, a normal feeling for brides when coming down to the wire, but trust me she was never leaving you. If she was having the same type of anxiety attack as she had as teenager, she was just trying to get air. You'll have to let her explain it to you but, I don't think she was running away. She's pretty damned in love with you, and if I thought for one second you weren't good enough to my little girl, hurt my little girl, or intentionally caused her harm to my little girl, I'd be down there right now kicking your ass." He chuckles. "It is strange for her to get that way just out of the blue though, could she hear your conversation?"

"No, Ray she was talking to Carla, and then she started acting really strange. Whatever the reason for her to react like that I'm concerned." I can't hide the shame in my voice; I honestly thought that when I called Ray to tell him what happened he was going to rip my ass about embarrassing his daughter. He is acting pretty damned understanding about this whole fucking thing I wish Ana would have just let me talk to her. _What the fuck happened?_

"Ah. She was talking to Carla?" his voice which sounded calming before now has the twinge of anger I was expecting. "Have Ana call me when she wakes up Son I'll have this taken care of for you. You have nothing to be worried about but please thank you mother for keeping an eye out on her blood pressure." Before I have a chance to tell him thank you or goodbye he's off the line. Strange, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I feel some relief that Ray understands and is in my corner.

"Hello Seattle's newest Grey Sex Addict, seriously I'm glad you can join me in the Sex Crazed Club." Elliot's laughing at me the fucker; I don't know how anyone sees this as fucking funny. I glare at him.

"For fucks sake what was that fucking skank thinking trying to get a lie like that public?" I down the glass of bourbon he handed me. He smirking and I want to punch him. "What's funny about Gretchen going public and announcing to the world that not only did I fuck her, which I wouldn't do with a rented dick, but that I had her fired and arrested because she was going to tell Ana? Then further saying that I slept with tons of other woman, and the reason it hasn't come out before is because I threatened to do the same to them? What the fuck Elliot? You think Ana getting so upset that she passes out is hysterical? I fucking don't. I thought she was fucking leaving me." I growl at him I'm not in the mood for laughing I'm in the mood to destroy her fucking life.

"Dude relax, Dad's already taking legal action against her for defamation Christian, Kate said the story is already being retracted by most respectable news outlets, what are you worried about Ana will be fine, once you tell her what's actually going on, you two have no secrets so what's the big deal?"

He's still smirking and I want to slug him and I'm about to, when Ana comes through my office door. "Oh Baby! You had me so worried." I kiss her eyes and face and neck and hold her she is still swaying a bit, I imagine from whatever my mother gave her to calm her but she's holding me tightly too.

"Christian, please tell me what's going on my mom said that the national news has made you out to be some kind of deviant, and wanted to know if the wedding is still on! I'd never leave you, you know this but has something about your past been leaked, and if so who and how can we stop this from spreading?" She's whispering frantically but I rock her back and forth and keep kissing her.

"Nothing like that has happened Baby, let's go out to the family room. Kate and my Dad know more about what's happening then I do, it will be best if the explain it okay?" I kiss her and flip Elliot of as he mouths 'I told you so' behind her back. We join the rest of my family, security and Kate and my mother immediately ask Ana how she's feeling. Aside from a headache, she's says that's she's much better, all though she looks embarrassed. We will address the anxiety attack later. Right now I just want to reassure her everything is fine.

Ana snuggles close to me and I wrap my arms around her. She wasn't going to leave me. God I don't deserve her. "Dad, Kate since you have the most firsthand knowledge can you please explain to Ana what's actually happening?"

"Well, I'll start since it started with the media." Kate jumps in and explains how her father, who owns a multinational media conglomerate, was tipped off that Gretchen Vos was looking to sell her story. She claimed that she was fired from the Grey's for an alleged affair I had with her. Most legitimate news venues reported that these allegations were only made after she was arrested for stalking which she pleaded guilty to in her arraignment. To enhance her story to the tabloids and frankly bottom dwelling media, she said that I have been with a score of woman, who I have also had fired because I "got bored with them". Once James Kavanagh spread the word to his associates, that this false and she was looking to make a buck, Gretchen came clean and begged my father not pursue legal action against her.

"Of course we will if want us to but it's not like she has any assets we can seek from her." My Dad offers. My Mom still looks pissed. "Do we have to worry Christian that any woman will come forward with an actual story to sell?" I roll my eyes, but before I can answer Elliot does.

"Mom, Dad look, Christian is a normal 28 year old, there's probably lots of woman that can say something if they wanted too. Jesus Christ did you really think he was a virgin until he met Ana?" He looks irritated at them, and raises his eyebrows at me… "Well Christian is there any more bitches looking for a payout or not?"

"Elliot Grey! Don't talk like that in front of your mother." My Dad snaps. He's clearly wants to be done with the drama of the day.

"You know what… look, I am a normal 28 year old, but I am a normal 28 year old billionaire who doesn't like my private life made public, so like all people in my position, all dates I had signed NDA's so no I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"See, nothing to worry about. Christian has already talked to Ray, to let him know how Ana's doing. I think we're good here right?" Elliot cracks open a beer and acts like we are discussing a Seahawk game, and not that I've admitted to my parents that they've been naïve in regards to my sex life.

"Ana dear, are you okay?" My mother takes Ana's hand. Bless Ana's heart she smiles and nods.

"Of course Grace, my mother just kept asking if the wedding was still on, and at that time I didn't know what she was talking about… as you know I get anxious sometimes, and I just need to get some air. But I haven't had anxiety, not like that anyway, in many years. Not since… well you know. But Christian has always been honest with me, now that I understand what was going on I feel foolish for getting so worked up. I hope you can forgive me I'm sure you had other plans then to doctor me tonight." Ana looks embarrassed but my mother just hugs her again.

I know I'll probably have to answer some more questions from my parents later but for now I think this crisis has died down. I let Ana know that her Dad wanted her to call him back if she felt up to it tonight, but she decides to leave it till morning. I can tell she wants to go back to bed, and thankfully so can my mother who decrees that we will have dinner tomorrow at Bellevue and that everyone should leave to let Ana get her some more rest.

Once we are alone, I walk Ana back to our bed room and help her change into one of my t-shirts. "I love you Ana, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to explain this to you before you... well you know."

"No Christian I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain before I let my mom get in my head, she made it sound much worse than all this really was. I thought that your past had been made public. She wanted to me to go to Georgia and kept asking if I was calling off the wedding. I was never going to leave you. You know this because I've told you so many times that I never would, but I felt like I was suffocating and I just need to breathe fresh air. If Sawyer hadn't stopped me, I would have been bombarded with media, but at least I wouldn't have passed out. I love you." She curls next to me and I kiss the top of her head, I love this woman so much, "Do you forgive me?" I still.

"What am I forgiving you for Ana? You did nothing wrong…" I bring her chin up so she is looking into my eyes, "I made you worry, I know I must have. But I'm never leaving you Christian."


	49. Chapter 44: Just A Day A The Office

**Chapter 44: Just A Day A The Office**

**Ana POV**

**July 21****st****, 2011**

I wake to gentle air blowing on my ear, I grin, before I start to feel soft kisses on shoulder, and neck. I bite my bottom lip to suppress a giggle. More kisses and a roaming hand finding my breast. "Christian, are you trying to wake me up?"

"Not all silly, that would be rude." He nuzzles in a roams his hands lower. I giggle.

"Oh Mr. Grey you are so rude." I roll over and start nibbling his lip. We get lost in each other and it's beautiful.

An hour later we are finishing our shared shower when Christian asks me how I'm feeling. I know I worried him last night and I feel guilty. I tell him I'm fine, I just got overwhelmed. I don't want to tell him that the way my Mom made me worry, I really thought his secrets had been exposed and we would have to face a lot of attention when we should only have to be focusing on our wedding. It was selfish of me, to be worried about that. But I would have stood by him, married him, and defended him no matter what was being said. I'm not going to even pretend that I am relieved that it wasn't anything as dire as I had imagined.

"How would you feel about coming to work with me today?" My god he's handsome in his black suit and crisp mint green shirt with a blue and matching green patterned tie. It takes me a moment to process what he's asking me.

"You mean go to Grey House with you?"

"Well, yes Baby that is where my office is located. I actually have a project that I thought you might like to help me with, and we have a lot of legal paperwork we need to get signed before the wedding. " He pulls me to him, "And I know you will hate this, but my PR team suggested we make a joint statement. What do you think?" he whispers in my ear, knowing of course that this simple act gets me to do whatever he wants.

"I have some manuscripts I need to look through; will I have time to do it there?" He's nibbling on my ear now and nodding. "Yes okay, fine. But, um, could you pick me out something to wear Christian?" I step back, I have been more confident lately but I know there is going to be more press then usual on us today. And to be honest after yesterday I feel like I'm back to square one as far as my self-esteem is headed. He gives me a worried look and pulls me into the closet.

"You look beautiful in everything Ana, but if you feel better with me helping you today, it would be my pleasure. Let's try this." He hands me a dress I haven't dared wearing yet, it's a bit less conservative then I'm used to dressing in for work, but if he approves of it, I can at least try it on for him.

I look at myself in the mirror, I'm in the dress Christian selected and I'm actually feeling pretty good about myself. It's a sheath style with a black and blue bold print. Tight and falls right above my knee, and a lower cut sweetheart neckline then I would imagine Fifty would normally like, but I have a suspicion this about making me confident today. I decide to wear my Louboutin black point-toe pumps. I smile to myself; the amount of shoes and clothes Christian has purchased for me the last two months is silly, but as vain and gluttonous as it is I kind of love them all. I blow out my hair to make it extra voluminous and brush my teeth, add a touch of makeup and nude lip gloss. I grab my purse and briefcase and I guess I'm ready to go. I cautiously walk to the living room; I'm not sure once he sees me that he'll still feel this dress is okay for a day at his office.

Christian grins and stands, kissing my cheek. "You look beautiful. Let's have some breakfast and I'll tell you about the project that you'll be working on." I smile at Gail as she set's my omelet in front of me. She gives me a wink and leaves the kitchen.

"So Mr. Grey what will I be assisting you with?"

"Well I have some reports for SIP that I'd like you to review and then discuss with me on what you think we could do to improve those company standards." He tilts his head at me.

"Christian… I didn't take business classes; I don't know what I'll be doing? Are you sure this is something you want me to do?" I'm actually sort of panicked. I don't want Christian to lose confidence in me, but I am ill prepared to do this type of work.

"Ana I'm asking for your opinion nothing else. GEH has no other businesses in publishing, we don't have an expert in this field, and while I know you don't know the financial side of the business you do know the business as a whole. I trust your input. Just look at it, if you can't do it then fine, but could you give it a try for me?"

"I guess, but umm… don't make fun of me if I have a lot of questions okay?" I'm suddenly not feeling so good about this excursion to Christian's office. I don't want to look stupid in front of his employees, who I am sure have their doubts about me already.

"I'd never make fun of you; this is just for your opinion. I am not going to make it an official business model. Relax." He pulls me to him, "This dress is really quite sexy, your cleavage is amazing, it might be difficult for me to concentrate today." I blush now understanding Christian's game. This might be a fun day after all.

I walk confidently with Christians hand on the small of my back as we walk through the storm of reporters camped outside of Grey House. We are being escorted of course by Taylor, Sawyer and in addition Ryan and Reynolds. We all ride in comfortable silence to the 20th floor where the entire executive team works. Andrea and Olivia promptly stand as we exit the elevator, and I smile politely at each of them. "Good Morning Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." Andrea addresses us warmly.

Christian asks Olivia to bring in some coffee and tea for me. "Andrea, Miss Steele will be reviewing the SIP reports today, could you please bring them in? Also get Alders in here as soon as possible, and schedule a meeting with Barnwell after lunch, tell him to have the documents for Miss Steele ready to be signed. My brother will be in today around lunch, could you please have something for the three of us? Oh and before I forget Andrea… Thank you for the extra work you put in on that special project. Once you get those SIP files we can go over my schedule for today."

"Yes sir, I'll only take a minute." Andrea goes straight to work plowing through the list of orders Christian has already assigned. I idly wonder what it must be like to be Christian's PA. I can't say that I'd want her job.

Christian ushers me into his office taking my briefcase from Sawyer. I smile as I see pictures lining his desk of him and I over the last few months, from my graduation to the Coping Together Gala, there is one from the 4th of July that I don't even remember posing for. I smile shyly at him. "It looks like you have a crush Mr. Grey."

"Oh Miss Steele it's more of an obsession." He kisses my cheek. "So I don't mind you working in here if you don't mind me yelling on the phone, but I can set you up in the conference room if you'd be more comfortable." He traces his finger over the bust line of my dress and gives me a salacious grin, "Maybe we should start you in the conference room… I might be distracted." He opens a door adjacent to his office and sets my briefcase down.

True to her word, Andrea has quickly procured a bankers box of documents and Christian has her place them in the conference area for me. Olivia follows with a coffee and tea already stepped. To my embarrassment Andrea picks up the teacup and hands it back to Olivia. "Miss Steele prefers to prepare her own tea, Olivia, as we have discussed before. Please go get a hot water and Twinings English Breakfast." She shakes her head, "I apologize, Miss Steele." I don't even want to consider how Andrea knows how I take my tea so I just smile.

"Mr. Grey your schedule is fairly open as per your request, Mr. Alders is on his way up, and I've arranged for Mr. Barnwell to meet you at 1:30. You have a conference call at 9:00 with Mr. Parkers. Ms. Bailey has requested that you review several prospective replacements for the HR position. I emailed them to you sir. Barney has also requested a meeting regarding his concern over the server rooms; Mr. Taylor has been made aware and would like to join you for that meeting, should I arrange that?"

"Yes Andrea, very good make it sooner rather than later, and get Welch up here for that meeting as well. We can meet in my conference room. Have them here as soon as I'm done with Alders. As you've probably been made aware, Miss Steele will be working from here today, please make sure she has all she needs as well as Mr. Sawyer."

My phone rings while I'm watching the exchange between Andrea and Christian. He smiles at me, as I excuse myself to the conference room. It's my Dad.

"Hi Daddy, I was going to call you in a minute, I'm at work with Christian today." I love my father, I know he and Christian talked extensively last night and I wanted to thank him for being so supportive.

"Annie, Annie, Annie… I thought we had gotten through all these anxiety issues years ago? You scared Christian to death last night." His voice is only slight reproachful and I sigh.

"I know Mom was telling me all this stuff, she acted like she wanted me to cancel the wedding, and she even offered to fly me to Georgia… I just didn't know what she had heard and I was taken by surprise. Of course once it was explained to me I realized that it was really not a big deal. You know how she gets in my head Daddy. I'm so sorry for making you worry, but thank you for being there for Christian last night.

"Well Annie, that's why I'm calling, I talked to your mother yesterday and explained the entire situation to her. Including how it was all horse shit. I have no idea why she was putting garbage in your head but don't let her get to you." He sounds sad; I know he hates having to give me news about my mother.

"Daddy if she already knew the story was bogus, why did she have me believe it was this huge scandal? Wait, you don't need to answer that. I've met her, she's jealous isn't she Dad?"

"Annie, don't focus on that right now. You have a wedding in eight days, and Christian and his family are great I couldn't be happier for you. I think you're marrying into a loving and supportive family. I'm glad I'm going to be there to share that day with you. Now remind that future son of mine that I'll be there Wednesday for our fishing trip, and thank him again for arranging the hotel suites for your aunt's family and me."

"I will Daddy, I love you and I can't wait to see you next week."

**Christian POV**

**July 21****st****, 2011**

After our meeting with Alders where Ana and I agreed to the statement he prepared regarding the Gretchen incident, I reviewed a security measure that Barney is putting in place for our server rooms. During this meeting, Ana was going to call to her mother while in my office. After sharing with me her conversation with Ray we learned that Carla's apparent concern for Ana last night wasn't founded as Ray had already discussed the situation with her. By the time Ana had called her back last night Carla had already been told that it was completely bullshit. I don't know the game that Carla is playing at but I need to talk to Ray to figure out how to deal with these issues going forward. I can't keep having Ana hurt especially by her own mother.

I walk back to my office and Ana is sitting on the couch with her phone on speaker and her head buried in a pillow.

"Well I guess if the wedding is still on I'll be there on Monday, but Bob won't be in until Thursday morning. Since the rehearsal isn't until that evening I didn't see any need for him to be here sooner. We're flying out Saturday morning." Carla is rambling dismissively, I wonder if Ana is still listening to her. "I guess since it's just me I'll stay at your apartment."

I choke a little, and Ana shoots me a frantic look. Due to the recent revelation this is a really bad idea. We definitely did not plan on her being in our home all week. First I think we'd end up killing each other, second she stresses Ana out and third, it's our wedding week we are going to be busy. This isn't going to happen, I know Ana didn't want me to pay for her hotel but there's no fucking way she's staying at the apartment.

While I am thinking of a way out of this, Ana tries to distract her by asking about the only few details Carla's had to worry about, "So Mom tell me about your dress, did Bob get a chance to have his Tux fitted yet?"

"Well we decided that a black tie wedding is a bit pretentious so Bob is just going to wear one of his suits, and I haven't really found anything but I'm not sure about silver sweetie… isn't that kind of bland? I thought I'd go with something more bold like a purple or red." Fuck Ana looks like she's going to faint.

Carla is rambling on like this isn't a big deal; it's just her daughter's wedding, her daughter's wedding pictures, her daughter's idea to have a black tie wedding…. Christ.

Ana is looking at me, with the same expression a dear has right before getting ran over by a truck driver. I think this is going to be the catalyst to the bridal melt down I've been warned about, I know I've had an occasional strong opinion but for the most part I've gone with the flow of things regarding the wedding details. I need to take back control; I'll fight with Ana about it later if I have to.

"Carla, this is Christian, why don't you let Ana and I put you up at the hotel where the other guest are staying for the week? We will be too busy to be generous hosts if you stay in our home. Also, I believe Ana was asking about your wedding attire because we wanted to surprise you by letting you know that Ana has already selected a beautiful gown for you to wear so you don't need to put any more thought in to it. And I'm sure I gave our tailor the information he needed for Bob's tuxedo so it's probably already been completed, if it's more convenient I'll have it shipped back here so it can be pressed and ready for him. We wouldn't want him to feel out of place, since the rest of our guests are already planning on it being black tie." Ana is gapping at me and I smirk at her.

"Well Christian like I said it's pretentious to have a black tie wedding, but since I wasn't included in the planning we'll just go with what you're family has already arranged. I appreciate the offer for the hotel; I certainly wouldn't want to inconvenience you. My flight comes in at 9:00am on Monday, could someone please pick me up or should I arrange that myself as well?" I count to ten. When I'm still too angry to speak Ana tells her that someone will be there for her. Christ I'm glad that woman lives across the country from us.

"Now we need to find her a dress." Ana shakes her head at me, and I hold her in place.

"I'm not going to let her disrupt your wedding vision Ana, we are only going to get to do this once, and it's going to be perfect. I don't care about what I have to pay to make that happen. Well go to Neiman's once were done with Barnwell this afternoon. But since our day is getting cut short I really do have to get back to work, so do you" I give her a kiss and watch her walk through the door to the boardroom, I've decided to keep it open. I kind of like having her close to me, I had intended to play a bit but it looks like that's not on the schedule for today.

An hour later I peek in on Ana who is studiously reading a stack of paperwork, she doesn't seem to notice me. I take the opportunity to just watch her. She is so goddamned beautiful, and for someone who earlier claimed she has no idea what she could be possibly helpful with, she's been making a lot of notations. I smirk, that woman is going to be my wife. What life am I living right now?


	50. Chapter 45: A New Perceptive

**Chapter 45: A New Perceptive **

**Ana POV**

**July 21****st****, 2011**

I thought Christian was crazy when he asked me to look over these reports, but I get it why he wanted my opinion. There as so many inefficiencies that could easily be corrected. We have 10 Senior Editors, 8 Junior Editors and each one has a Personal Assistant. There are some Editorial teams, which have months of back log, and other teams that have very few Authors and yet they are behind schedule on almost everything, well. I have been working my ass off to make all my deadlines, appointments all whole staying on top of the day-to-day administrative work. While I have to say there are some days that I'm slammed, I'm still able to get it done, and I've only been doing this for two months. Every other editor has 5-10 years seniority over me. It's just makes me even more irritated with Roach.

I am most bothered by the fact that we are failing our talent; I'm surprised we've retrained any contracts. From what I am able to interpret, I'm not surprised that we haven't acquired more than a few authors in the last several months. Six of which I have brought on and championed for publication. We have lost very promising and lucrative authors, to larger publishing houses because of our practices. This is completely unacceptable to me. I haven't seen the profit and loss reports but I'm sure that we are not up to standard given what I've discovered. Since I'm not familiar with that report, I'm going to have to ask Christian to explain it to me.

I'm disappointed that we are woefully behind on trends and technology. How could we not been venturing into the e-book business? This is becoming more and more of an industry standard; frankly it wouldn't surprise me if eventually printed books become obsolete within the next ten years. Most people are living in the digital age and simply just don't buy printed books anymore. Christian might be interested to learn that it is substantially less expensive to produce an e-book, then a paper book. Further it uses no natural resources, an issue he is extremely passionate about.

Additionally, we are neglecting to recruit aspiring authors which other publishing houses do readily. We just seem to we wait for someone to approach us; we need to get more aggressive. It is borderline ridiculous. I hope I can articulate this to Christian, I think this is something we need to start right away. It makes my heartsick that we are probably losing some really great opportunities, books and authors because of our neglect to address or even consider these issues. It also appears that when a complaint is issued, it's not always necessarily addressed or handled inappropriately. I used to be proud of where I worked and what I was doing, but now I'm rather disgusted.

I also have noted that several Editors take trips to several publication conferences, but they have yielded very few, if any talent acquisitions. These events are rather expensive, and it doesn't seem that we have benefited from these events to warrant such expense. I am not against attending these functions. I understand that networking is essential for this industry. These conferences have to serve a purpose for SIP though, not just be an all-expense paid vacation.

It's becoming clearer; the takeover by GEH was because of me, which I already knew. I am beyond confident though, that with effort, financial crack down and some serious restructuring it could be turned around. We have potential, to be profitable, but sadly there is no ambition to do this under the current management. I'm going to make this my personal mission to foster a new vision for SIP if I get Christian's blessing. Which I have no doubt I will, I can be very convincing.

I type a detailed concern list with bullet points explaining the justification for each concern as well as a suggestion on how it might be rectified in the future. I'm sure if I had more time, which I hope Christian will give me, I could have gone into more detail. I hope this gives him an idea of my thoughts. It's almost embarrassing that I'm working for a company that takes so little pride in what they do. No scratch that, SIP is now owned by GEH and I have full confidence that my Fifty will help me get the company turned around. In the four hours I've been working on this, I've become passionate about getting SIP's reputation enhanced.

I walk to Andrea's desk, but it's only Olivia there. "Hello Olivia, could you please tell me where to print to?" I would have asked Christian but he wasn't lying about yelling at people on the phone. Olivia is giving me a blank stare, and I'm suddenly feeling very self-conscience. It's like she's dissecting me. I look at Sawyer who is sitting at a smaller desk across from the elevators, next to Taylor's office, he shrugs. "Uhm… never mind I think Christian is off the phone now…" I retreat in to Christian's main office completely confused over Olivia's lack of responds.

"Hey Elliot is on his way up for lunch. How is your research going?" He stands to pull me into a hug. I really don't want to get Olivia fired so I decided not to say anything, I'm pretty sure he'd go all out Fifty on her.

"I'm done… well from what I could understand I'm done, I created a report for you but I don't know where to print it too, could you help me?"

"Sure, wasn't Andrea or Olivia able to help?" _Shit._

"Oh Andrea isn't at the desk, and Olivia was busy I think." _You know being a mute and all._

"Ah I see why don't you just email to Andrea and I, and ask her print a hard copy for me when she returns. So how was looking at the other side of the business today? In the meantime tell me what you think. I explain my concerns to Christian and told him the report listed what my suggestions would be if I were to be correcting them. I again remind him I didn't take business courses so it may not be as polished as what he is used to see. He assures me that any information I was able to conjure up would help him, but still I feel like I'm turning in a term paper to a persnickety college professor.

Once Elliot and our lunch arrived, the rest of the day flew bye. Elliot had some concerns about the foundation of our house, so he needed our permission to investigate. Christian gave him the go ahead, as well as giving him authority to handle all maters about the house at his discretion while we are away. Christian advised him that he has carte blanche over the project and that we trusted him to do whatever he thought was necessary. We are supposed to be meeting with Elliot and that Gia woman, but Elliot decided it wasn't necessary now until we returned from our honeymoon. He acted pretty strange about it; suspicious even. Part of me though is relieved that I don't have to deal with her any time soon. She doesn't even try to show discretion when it comes to flirting with Christian, even if I am right in the room.

"Ana eat." Christian admonishes. I've just been pushing my pasta dish around, but I'm a ball of nerves. Mostly about the wedding the unrelenting fear that someone is trying to hurt and maybe kill Christian. The fact someone is stalking me. The disappointment Grace must be feeling that she allowed Gretchen in to her home, considering all the mess Elena caused just a month. Finally Jack. I still haven't figured out what he was trying to do with those photos, but my intuition tells me that it's bad; really, really bad. I know that Jack is extremely intelligent. He has an eidetic memory, and he is frankly nuts.

"I'm just not hungry Christian; I have too much to think about right now, I'll at extra at dinner I promise." He doesn't look happy but at least he's not lecturing me in front of Elliot who is talking in a construction lexicon that I am unable to follow. Thankfully Christian is able to follow and I'm just nodding occasionally.

Suddenly a repressed thought occurs to me and my heart drops. I am almost positive that Ray hasn't told my mom that Grace is the doctor that treated me, and exposed Morton for what he was, and now that I'm remembering that time I can recall my mother being really nasty, to Grace. Grace banned her from my room. Oh god this might be bad. I'm concerned there may be some tension there. I'll need to ask Christian about this. He is the king of spinning news, just as he did when he took over the call with Carla today. We are having dinner with Christian's parents tonight at one of his clubs, I suspect he changed he suggest we go out to eat in public rather than Bellevue to prevent any emotional scenes. _The sneaky bastard._

"Hey guys I need your advice." This gets the Grey brother's attention. I wring my hands, it an easily tell to Christian that I'm worrying about something. Between the three of us I think we can come up with a plan, to deal with Carla. Although to my knowledge Elliot knows nothing about my short stay in Texas. So I suppose I'll have to delve into that part of my life to yet another person. I went year's not discussing it, not evening thinking about it, and now here it is, right at the happiest moments of my life; the week before I become Mrs. Christian Grey.

"What is it lil' sis? Are you getting cold feet? Don't worry I'll keep my word, if Christian doesn't marry you, you can all ways count on me." I snort and ignore that Christian threw Elliot a roll that landed dead center on his face.

"No Elliot, don't be stupid." I shake my head at him, and Christian laughs.

"Okay, well here it is... First of all has Kate or Christian told you about my mother's ex-husband? Not Ray of course, but the one we moved to Texas for?" Christian narrows his eyes at me, I'm sure he thinks I'm about to have a breakdown, but I've been over the Morton situation for years.

Ana finishes a mouthful of food before answering "No Ana. I've never heard anything except that's the reason why there is a strain with your Mom."

I have told Christian bits in pieces but I think I'd feel better if I got it all out there; I need his help with this upcoming week. I do not want my mother to take away any of the joy I'm feeling right now. I want to put everything out there so we don't have to worry about in-law battles, only us, are special day and our marriage. I smile weakly at Christian, and begin the uncomfortable retelling of this story.

"Well um, okay so here's what happened. Ray adopted me before I was a year old after he married my mother. My biological father died right after I was born, so I never met him. Ray, despite that I'm not his bio daughter, has never treated me like I wasn't. We've always been really close. I know I'm really still shy, but trust me I'm 100% better than I was as a child for days I would go without talking to anyone except my Dad.

When I was about 15 my parents told me they were separating. To make matters worse my mom met this man on the internet, his name is Stephen Morton. She decided to leave my Dad, to develop this relationship. Ray tried to convince Carla to let me stay with him, since he was the one who cared for me wellbeing growing up. But she fought it and was awarded custody. It wasn't because she necessarily wanted my company; I just had something she needed. So she fought hard to get custody, and it was rewarded to her." I sigh, and stand up and start pacing. Christian and Elliot just wait for me to continue.

"So, the day I was supposed to leave with my Mom and the Morton guy, I had one of those panic attacks like I had the other night. But um no one was there to catch me from falling that time, and I ended up knocked out cold and had a skull fracture, my head smacked onto the cement sidewalk. The doctor that treated me and some other concerns in addition to the injury so I had to stay at the hospital for a few days. Anyway, I was admitted, which really pissed Morton and my Mom off. They insisted that I was faking, and being a drama queen. Of course that's stupid, you can't very well fake a broken skull but whatever.

So no here is the part where I need advice, the Doctor who was treating me, was your mother. I know it's hard to believe, but I had no idea she was that Doctor. You have to understand I blocked most of that summer out of my head. Until she told me who she was right after our engagment was announced I was shocked, embarrassed but so very thankful I finally had the opportunity to thank her for everything she did for me. Ray thinks your mother walks on water. Anyway, it would be an understatement to say that my Mother and Grace didn't get along. In fact, your Mom helped my Dad and I find a lawyer who took my custody pro-bono, which really pissed of Carla." I let this all sink in.

I don't think it's necessary to go into the ordeal I went through while in Texas, so I skip over those details. It just would hurt Christian, and while he knows there was a lot of fighting I've never given him specific details about the abuse or neglect. I'm afraid of the repercussion that would cause, and Flynn agreed with me that I wasn't ready to share all those details, but that I was making the right decision in telling Christian about the rejection I felt from my mother when she didn't defend me and essentially choose Morton over me.

"So here is the issue… My Mother hated Grace. Now my mother will be here Monday, and I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this. Do either of you have any suggestions? It just occurred to me while we sitting here how awkward this is going to be. I have faith that Grace will be as wonderful as she's always been, but my Mother… well she's just a very different person then me. She might make this really difficult."

I suddenly have a fear that Elliot might think I'm upset with Grace. "Oh and just to be very, very clear I love your Mother she saved my life, and the week I was in here care I experienced real maternal concern, something I hadn't really felt in my life before. So I absolutely do not hold any ill will against your Mom, but I know there is going to be some awkward moments next week, and I just don't think I can deal with it."

"Baby, I will not allow her to be mean to you or make you uncomfortable next week. Nothing is going to interrupt our wedding." Christian assures me, but I didn't actually hear him give me a suggestion.

"Lil' Sis, no offense but Christian and I have talked, and Kate and I have talked, hell Ray and I talked about all this no one is going to upset you before, during or after your wedding. It doesn't matter who the hell it is. You have an army of people who will be playing buffer for you next week. As for my Mom, let your Mom try to start something with her! My Mom is awesome don't get me wrong, she's the sweetest person in the world, but she is can handle your Mother she's pretty strong. In fact, and I hope this doesn't weird you out Christian, but Ana, you're a lot like my Mom. That's a huge compliment by the way because my Mother is the most important person in the world to me, along with my Dad. I don't think you need to worry about this okay? I swear it will be a nonissue okay sweetheart? You have too many other things going on in the pretty little head of yours don't add this to the list; right Christian?" Elliot takes another bite of his linguini.

I feel better I guess, and I finally start to eat my lunch. Christian is smiling and winks at me. It hasn't escaped my attention that I am marrying into a fabulous family, but it's starting to occur to me now that not only are they fabulous, they are the family I've always dreamt of having. I'm so glad that my Dad has become a fixture in their lives, as I have. Screw Carla, this is my time, for a change and I am not going to let her bring me down right now. I have to many wonderful things to be thankful for, one person is not going to tarnish that. This is my wedding day sure, but it's also Christians. It's the day my Dad gets to walk me down the aisle. It's also the day that Carrick and Grace get to see their first child get married, and it's the day Elliot and Mia get a new sister. I'm going to put all the negative energy I'm feeling off for now. Christian was right earlier. We only get to do this once. I don't want any looming drama to taint the memories of this week. I smile at Christian, my silent way of saying I'm good.


	51. Chapter 46: Morbid Thoughts, Pretty Gow

**Chapter 46: Morbid Thoughts, Pretty Gowns, and Dinner for 4 **

**Ana POV**

**July 21****st****, 2011**

"… Finally in the event of your deaths, we will need the names you wish to be executor of your estate. For instance, should one of you pass one the law would automatically consider the surviving spouse your executor unless otherwise written. Should both of you pass on you should have someone named to carry out your final wishes. Of course when you have children we will have to reestablish this." Mr. Barnwell is a very mater-of-fact person.

"Barnwell we will revisit this when children become a factor but I think we have a few years to worry about that possibility." Christian and his lawyer are conversing like they are discussing the weather not what happens to us after we are dead. I'm appalled. I look at Christian completely out of my depth; I think it's clear I'm getting frustrated. "Ana as wealthy as we are it's essential to have a solid plan in place. More than forty-thousand employees and their families depend on our responsible decisions if something were to happen to us. We owe it to our employee's to make an official decision." Christian's words are reasonable and I understand the necessity, it's just so raw since the Charlie Tango incident that I'm having trouble thinking clearly.

"Christian please, you know more about this then me. I trust your judgment I will support whoever you select." My voice is barely above a whisper but I know this is important, so I'm not going to argue anymore today. This whole meeting has been up and down with disagreements and eye rolling, nothing serious, one was about paperwork I needed to sign saying I was paying off my student loans and another was about closing my personal checking account that I've had since I was 15 and my Dad opened it for me. He's reasoned that there is no reason to have one more account, when he already has so many, which I have been added to. It wasn't so much the action of doing these things that started my irritation it was my internal struggle trying to combat the voices in my head saying 'gold-digger', 'money grabbing whore' and pretty much everything else I've been accused of since our engagment was announced. Of course I gave in, because he was right.

"Well my father has been my executor since the beginning, as a lawyer he has the experience and as my father I trust him implicitly. If you'd like we can add him as yours as well, but that should be your decision." Christian tells me, I nod "No Carrick is an excellent choice Christian, I know it will never come to this but should something happen, I wouldn't want my Dad to have to do this. It's overwhelming Christian all of this." He nods sympathetically at me. I think he can tell that this is just hitting to close to reality for me right now. I doubt I could function should something happen to Christian, let alone decide how to run GEH. His father is a much better grasps to handle these matters.

Annoyingly, at each and every opportunity Christian says us, we, our, together; even though this is _his_ money and _his_ company and _his_ properties and _his_ estate. I'm sure my $1000 savings account or the money he keeps sneaking into my checking account isn't what's tipping the scale to the super rich. I was also hit with a smack when Christian told me that I would be an official signature on all GEH paychecks. Why is that necessary? Other than to say I'm your bosses' wife? Christian seemed excited about it though so I didn't put up a fight, and simply signed the signature card the accounting department will use to have my signature auto penned.

I did nothing to deserve this life except fall in love, I feel guilty that we have so much. There are so many others who are suffering. We talked more today about the charities I want to support, and I'm ecstatic he's not only okay with the selections I've made, but has also has promised his own participation. Like he has maintained in the past, we do not want public recognition for our charitable work, it's a private matter. We discussed it and it's been decided that we want our own charitable foundation; but not under the GEH entity, but as something completely unrelated to his (excuse me _our_) businesses. It will be a Grey family project. We are planning on starting this project after the New Year. We will support a variety of organizations on a local and national programs; Christian thinks that Elliot will be happy to participate as well.

These are the things that make me love Christian so much; I wish the world could know the real Christian Grey. He's not just the aloof megalomaniac tyrant. He is a loving son, brother, grandson, and friend. If you ask my father he will say he's the best damned son-in-law he could have asked for. To me he is a beautiful man, lover, and future husband and in time (a long time) he will be the father of my children.

I look at the folder I was given earlier in the meeting; it contains information for all of our financial accounts, and insurance policies. I'm glad Christian knows what he was doing, I wouldn't have even thought of this. Once again it strikes me how different our economic status really is. In addition to my new bank debit card, I was also given two credit cards, a black American Express, and Visa card that is made out of metal or something. I can't help but smile at the name "Anastasia R. Grey". Honestly I'm just trying to drown out the morbid conversation between Christian and his attorney. I doubt I need one, let alone two credit cards but seeing my new name so official reminds me that I'm marrying the most wonderful man in the world, if not a little Fifty shades.

I'm relieved when this meeting is finally over, they were talking in monetary amounts that before meeting Christian I could never comprehend. My momentary relief quickly switches to grim when I remember we have to go and select my Mother dress, I hate shopping and I've been forced into it a lot lately. Personally I think this was probably my Mom's intention all along, to get us to buy her a dress, and paying for the hotel. I'd rather not add any more oil to the fire. Christian's opinion of my mother is not high right now. I certainly don't need a reminder of what she's putting me through.

I shake Mr. Barnwell's hand, and tell him that I look forward to seeing him at the wedding. As we walk to the main lobby. Olivia jumps up to call the elevator. I vaguely wonder if that is the only thing her job entails, bringing coffee and standing up. I shake my head I'm being mean, I chalk it up to the dreaded Neiman's trip. Christian takes my hand, pauses me. "Are you alright?" I nod and gulp.

"Yeah… I am I understand the need for all that grim talk, but all I could think about was how close I was to losing you before. I can't even... Christian it's just so hard to think about to have a calm conversation regarding the possibility. It scares me to even contemplate the possibility." I blink back a tear, "Thank you for taking the initiative and not making me generate any of those decisions. I really do trust you on this." I kiss his cheek, and I'm rewarded by his special smile, the one that he shares with only me. I forget that we have an audience of Andrea, Olivia and Sawyer. For a moment we were in our on little bubble, and I wish I could have stayed there all day.

"Sawyer please let Jason know we will be leaving in 10, and bring the car around." Sawyer nods and Christian leads me to Andreas desk, I have an envious thought of how her desk is so beautiful and elegant in comparison to anything at my own office. I wonder if that's another thing I should bring up with Christian. SIP looks like an office building straight out of a 70's sitcom, complete with a cube farm for the PA's. Maybe updating the look would give us a more professional image. I'll add that to my wish list.

"Andrea, Miss Steele and I will be leaving for the rest of the day. Do you have anything for me before I leave?"

"Yes Sir, I have the report Miss Steele prepared for you. I took the liberty of adding it to your jump drive as well. Ms. Acton is expecting you Sir, and the reservations for the Mile High Club has been confirmed and your parents' have had their assistants acknowledge the reservation for 6:30. Is there anything else I can get for you Miss Steele?" She's so professional, it is mesmerizing, Hannah is an excellent assistant, and she will be working closely with Andrea. I've made a note to talk to Christian about having Hannah work with Andrea a bit while we are away, not sure how he will feel about that. But I think it would be good for her. What impresses me the most Andrea is that she works with Christian daily and she displays absolutely no outward show of attraction. Maybe she's gay. Poor Olivia looks like a thirsty dog whenever my fiancé walks by.

"No, thank you Andrea, you've been wonderful today, I just need to go collect my briefcase and purse and I'll be ready to go." I am about to turn to Christian's office. When Andrea interrupts me and tells me that Olivia would be more than happy to do that for me, while she grabs Christian's computer. Olivia goes but not before shooting a glare at Andrea who's only reaction is a very intimidating eye brow raise. Hmmm maybe Olivia just isn't pleasant to anyone.

"Miss Steele was Olivia helpful to you today?" Andrea asks me pleasantly, but I don't miss her glance to Taylor who is now waiting for us to leave.

"Um… she was, but I think I confused her earlier. I asked her how I printed something but she… umm." I am turning red and give a frantic look to Christian who is waiting for my answer as well. "Oh this is awkward, but she didn't really seem like she umm… knew or wanted to help me I don't know which. She didn't say anything." I stammer it out wringing my hands. _ Damn it Sawyer he is such a gossip!_

Olivia brings out my briefcase, which Taylor holds, and I thank her. She calls the elevator for us, and I follow Taylor to opening doors, overhearing Christian tell Andrea to "Handle It!" _Shit._ I didn't come in today to get someone in trouble. Argh!

**Christian POV**

**July 21****st****, 2011**

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, always a pleasure to see you both! Now Andrea explained you needed a dress today for the wedding, complimentary to your mothers? Unfortunately we will have to select from the gowns we currently have in stock, and pray that it doesn't need much altering. I've pulled several gowns for you to look through; I hope we can find something you love." I have always enjoyed Ms. Acton she's very professional, discreet and has an excellent eye for fashion.

"Ms. Acton would it be possible to see the gown my mother selected?" I ask her but really giving her a polite demand. "Of course Mr. Grey, we can have all the wedding apparel pulled quickly if you'd like to see everything." She shoots a glance at Ana; I'm not sure why the bridal attire is so damned secretive. Surprisingly Ana agrees, with the exception of the flower girl gown, which apparently matches her dress.

Moments later a dress rack is pulled in to our private viewing area. Ms. Acton makes quick work of pulling one of the bridesmaid's gowns out, I smile. I knew Mia would convince Ana to go pink. "So this is what the battle of the bridesmaids was about?" Ana grins and nods.

"Yep, and it was the 'groomsmaid' that saved the day." While Ros is standing up for me, she is apparently dressing as a bridesmaid, whatever. I'm already having, a lesbian groomsman, having her wear a tux would probably make Rev. Walsh pass out and it would have pissed Ros off who aside from Mia is the biggest fashionista diva I've ever met. When Charlie Tango went down, she was pissed that her new Tory Burch dress was ruined, and yet didn't complain that we nearly died in a fire which caused duel engines to fail. I guess I should be relieved Ana's not fashion obsessed.

Acton pulls the first dress from the bag and Ana claps excitedly, "Oh this is Gail's gown!" Ana smiles proudly at me. I know she loves Gail, and that we asked her to be part of our wedding by presenting one of our readings has made Ana very happy. The dress is quite lovely, it's silver quite simple strapless ball gown, but the material is striped with alternating shiny and matted satin. It's appropriate and Gail will look lovely in it.

The next dress belongs to Aunt Laura who is also doing a reading, it's similar to Gail's in color and fabric but this dress has a dark silver illusion high neck line. Aunt Laura is a very attractive woman, while I find this gown a bit modest I'm sure she will look stunning.

Finally we get to my mothers, dress Ana is positively giddy. Honestly the dress that I see next I could never see my mother wearing. She's always been more modest but this dress is a "wow" piece. It's a heavily beaded column gown by Jenny Packham gown with a high neck line.

"Isn't it beautiful Christian? She's going to look amazing, Your Grandmothers is similar, but obviously more age appropriate." Grandma Trevelyan's gown is also Jenny Packman, heavily beaded, but with ¾ length sleeves and more of a wrapped style with an elegant broach. They are both perfect gowns.

Ana smiles and like every time she smiles at me like my heart reminds me that it's alive, and she fixed it. "So what's up for my Mom? She doesn't need anything extravagant Christian, I'm sure she won't like anything we select anyway." She holds my hand with both of hers she sounds concerned. I'm not going to let her worry about this.

"Ana let's have fun with this… It looks like our wedding party is dressed for the Oscar's I want your mother to feel comfortable. So what if she hates the dress? I want you and I to love the pictures." I dismiss her constant worry, I know it has more to do with not wanting to spend money than a fear her mom won't like the gown. It's not about Carla; it's about making my Brides wedding vision happen. Ms. Acton shows us several pieces but they all seem rather dowdy. The one Jenny Packham dress she selected for us was quite complimentary but Ana saw that it $6700 and flat out refused it. We finally selected a gown that was in the same color, beaded with a lace overly and chiffon godets throughout the skirt. It wasn't even $500, but Ana insisted on it. It's actually quite a lovely gown.

"What about getting her a dress for the rehearsal dinner?" She rolls her eyes at me and I tilt my head in warning. I don't spank her as punishment ever, but we do play and I swear she does that just to get my mind in the gutter. She blushes and rolls her eyes… oh she is so going to get it.

"Okay I guess… she probably isn't expecting anything but, this way I know she will take it seriously. Christian, do you still like my rehearsal dress?" She has that worried look on her face again.

"Ana it was beautiful on you, and you were so confident in it, what's the matter?" I'm perplexed she came out of the dressing room beaming wearing that dress, why is she suddenly second guessing it.

"Honestly, I'm just worried my Mom will say something about it… it's a bit more avant-garde then I would normally wear isn't it?" She's wringing her hands.

"Miss Steele, that dress was amazing on you! Don't worry about it for one second. You'll be a knock out." Ms. Acton assures Ana and her smile is back. Once again thank god for Caroline Acton.

"Now shall we find a cocktail dress for your mother now? We have to meet my parents in an hour… and we still need shoes, in fact. Ms. Acton, could you select shoes for Mrs. Adam's, for the gown we just selected? Miss Steele and I will look around for something for the rehearsal and call you if your assistance is needed. Thank you." I lead Ana to the cocktail gowns and watch her peruse through the racks. Finally she finds one and holds it up to me examine. I shake my head. No, it's awful. She grits her teeth and places it back on the rack pouting. I pull her to me. I give Taylor a look to walk away for a few minutes. He's been watching us in stealthy way all afternoon, but I know Ana needs some privacy.

"You are too worried about this…" I whisper in her ear letting my tongue tease it as I speak. I know she's blushing but we are pretty secluded so I don't give her a chance to think, and pull her in for a very intense kiss, where once I've ended it giving her butterfly kisses, we both have to catch our breath. "Let's find a dress Baby." She nods; still slightly dazed I know the effect I have on her. I grin.

"She mentioned purple or red, do you think she was serious about that or she was just trying to provoke me?" Ana asks sliding her arms around my waist.

"Who cares? Let's find her a red or purple dress… give her what she wants" I wink at her and I'm rewarded with a genuine Ana megawatt smile.

Half an hour later we have selected a satin cocktail dress with a purple and red print. Not something I would ever select. Ana was confident that her mother would like it. Ms. Acton hasn't disappointed us with shoes. Thankfully she and Ana share the same shoe size which is tiny. Ana is confident in her mother's sizes, but I know my mother has already arrange with Dede Kavanagh to have a seamstress at the house the morning of the wedding just in case something should (god forbid) happen.

We arrange for all the gowns and shoes to be delivered Wednesday to Bellevue, all the fittings and alterations have been completed. God I can't believe the wedding it just days away. Ana's final fitting is tomorrow, my Mother and Mia are the only ones who will be with her aside from Dede. This time it's not Kate's temper tantrum keeping her away but work. I plan on working all day tomorrow, and probably late into the evening. It will be my last day in the office for four weeks. Fuck, I don't remember being off for four days before let alone four weeks.

I know that it's going to be inevitable to prevent work calls, and Ana understands, and I have set strict parameters with my team regarding when it's appropriate to contact me. Ros and Andrea do an excellent job handling issues when I'm out. Everything should be fine. However due to the security threats lately Taylor has nearly doubled our security detail for Europe. Andrea has done an amazing job getting hotels and reservations booked. I think I should probably pick her up a gift while we are there. Shit I'm becoming one of _bosses_ that people aren't afraid off. The Ana-Effect strikes again.

**Grace POV**

**July 21****st****, 2011**

I can't say that The Mile High Club is my favorite place to dine, but Christian enjoys it, so here we are waiting for my son and Ana. I'm still not quite sure what to think about Christian's revelation last night. Carrick thinks I'm being silly. He is an adult male; I guess I was just naïve to think he wasn't sexually active, then discovering the business with Elena. I guess I'm just wondering what the next shocking revelation will be.

"Grace smile, honey… Ana told you yesterday she knows about Christian's history. I'm sure we have nothing to be worried about. Let's have a nice night out tonight." Carrick is holding my hand and trying to soothe me.

Honestly our relationship has been suffering since we discovered about Elena's betrayal. I trusted her so much when Christian was in his early teens. She knew about his idiosyncrasies, his phobias, I basically gave her a pedophile a how-to-guide on my son. The guilt is nearly killing me. Carrick has never liked her, he was always against Christian working for her, but once it seemed to be working we allowed it to continue. We allowed it to continue, and in that time she was abusing my son. The only thing that is keeping me going right now is that Christian is so happy, and this wedding is going to be the best thing that's ever happened to him. Ana was able to heal Christian in ways Carrick and I couldn't. I don't feel any resentment, only pure joy and thankfulness. I've been going to counseling I think it's helping but I still feel as though I failed as a mother. I rescued him from one horrible situation, just to introduce him to another type of hell. God forgive me.

I hear whispers all around me, and I assume that means Seattle's royal couple has indeed arrived. They smile politely to the people and Carrick stands to escort Ana to her chair. She's beaming and so is my son, apparently all is well. I was worried about her last night, but I was filled in by Elliot how her mother instigated most of the drama. I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing her, especially at my son's wedding where he is marrying the most loving and caring girl a mother could ever want for her son.

Christian orders and we talk about the remaining details of the wedding, Christian surprises me us by asking us if it's appropriate to give Taylor and Andrea gifts since they assisted him so much with the Honeymoon preparation. Ana chewed him out; of course they should be shown appreciation. She shakes her head at him in irritation it was pretty cute for my cocky son to be schooled by his 5'2 110lbs fiancée. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Oh I'm supposed to remind you that my Dad is looking forward to your fishing trip with Elliot on Wednesday." Ana tells Christian and Carry. She's beaming. "You're whole family is so welcoming to my Dad, I can't tell you much that means to me!"

"Oh sweetie, you and your father are part of the family now, and we have never been happier." Carrick tells her, and bless her heart she blushes.

"So we do have some news that we wanted to discuss with you…" Christian looks at Ana, who nods, with an irritated grimace on her face. _Oh dear._

"Since Carla failed to get the wedding cancelled, she will be here on Monday. I have a room set up at the Fairmount, since everyone else is staying there." Christian doesn't seem very happy, but she is Ana's mother she should be at the wedding.

"Grace her flight comes in at 9 and you and I have to meet Gwen at 10… Would you mind if she came with us? If it will be a problem then I can have Reynolds pick her up from the airport and take her to the hotel." Ana ask almost embarrassed, the poor thing.

"Ana I'm sure you're worried about the last time I was in a room with your Mom. And I don't blame you; I did what I had to do as your Doctor. I don't regret the action's I took then. I hope after all this time she can appreciate the position I was in." Ana nods… but she looks like she's holding something back. She gives Christian a pleading look. It reminds me of how I can have a silent conversation with Carrick just back looking at him. It actually warms my heart.

"Mom, we… haven't really explained to Carla who you are. We just don't know how to approach it." Christian says cautiously and Ana's eyes are downcast wringing her hands. She's worried I'll be upset.

"Well don't then, if she figures it out on her own, we will cross that bridge if we have to. I think if you told her now she'd just find a way to mess with your head again Ana Banana and we don't want that. Are you excited for you fitting tomorrow?" As I predicted this perks Ana right back to her normal charming self.

We actually had a great meal Ana tells me she will see me at 10 tomorrow. We have a list a mile long of things that we need to accomplish before Thursday and with the Children's Hospital Ball Saturday we are going to be frantic.

Ana and Christian share their plans about starting a Family Charitable Foundation which will help fund several programs nationwide and locally. Christian proudly tells us this was Ana's idea, and he is full support of it. With the summer being dedicated to the wedding and then, a series of commitments through the holidays they have decided to start the organization beginning in January. I think it's an excellent idea. He assures us that in no way will this take away his commitment to Coping Together, but hopefully he will be able to generate more funds for that charity as well as many others.

I am so proud of my son right now, I know I screwed up as a mother… but somewhere, at some time, Carrick and I have must have done something right to raise such a successful and wonderful man; although, I give Ana most of the credit.


	52. A Note From Holly

Hello All!

I've had a super busy weekend with the family! I'll be posting tonight sorry if I kept you waiting.

To the guest who said Ana was a wimp, BOO! Ana is just a shy, sweet and caring person (sometimes to a fault). She is actually a pretty strong person who works hard to find the good in everyone. Frankly I just think Olivia is weird, probably jealous and works with two ver domineering people everyday (Andrea's a tough cookie and Christian is well Christian.)

But thanks for your review... :)

Holly


	53. Chapter 47: Big Budgets

**Chapter 47: Big Budgets**

**Ana POV**

**July 23****rd****, 2011**

I'm exhausted, yesterday between dress fittings, a meeting with Sophia, catching up on some left over work I needed to finish, and then a nice long playroom session; it was hard to wake up this morning. Christian warned me that he'd be held up in his office most of the day going over the last bit of work before he can officially go into vacation mode. Frankly, I don't think he has that setting but I know where ever he ends up taking me we will have a blast. I don't like surprises typically, but since meeting Christian I've discovered that the unexpected and the surprising can be quite enjoyable so I'm not at all concerned about out trip. As long as I'm Mrs. Christian Grey and he's with me it will already be the best vacation I've ever had. I'll admit that Gail packing for me is strange, but it wasn't worth the argument so I just pouted.

It's just after 8:00 and I'm finishing my hair and getting dressed when Kate calls. She has been over the top supportive since our blow out earlier this month. According Mia, Kate has been really nice to her as well. Mia has been spending a lot of time at Kate's apartment with Ethan. I'm really happy Kate has worked out whatever was going on in her head because I really was starting to miss her. "Hey Kate what's up?"

"Not much, Elliot had an emergency at one of his sites, so I'm on my own for the day. I know we didn't have any wedding shit planned because of the event tonight but I'm so bored! Got any projects for me?" She sounds like her typically playful self and it would be great to have some company today actually.

"Well, we do have an appointment to meet up with Mia and Grace at 4:000, to get beautified for tonight's thingy but until then I'm on my own too. Gail is visiting her sister, so I've only got Taylor to keep me company today. Christian is working today. So yeah come over, you can help me go over the final wedding budget and make sure I have receipts for everything. While you do that I can wrap the wedding gifts we picked up for the wedding party, and people who helped with the wedding. Oh my god Kate I have to warn you, I did some of the shopping, but I couldn't get it all done so Christian told me not to worry he'd finish it. Which I think really translates into Andrea finishing it but whoever it was… _Holy Shit! _It's a good thing he's a bazillionaire or we would be homeless." Kate laughs but she has no idea how serious I am.

I guess I should have known better, apparently his need to overspend isn't exclusive to just me. For example I kind of felt guilty after I picked out a collection of pink cultured pearl jewelry, for Kate, Ros and Mia, that included a necklace, bracelet and drop earrings form Tiffany's. I thought it would look really pretty with the gowns they selected, and practical for other events. I thought that was a pretty decadent thank you, at just about $2000 a set; but when I sent Christian out to pick up just a few more things for other people. He decided to get Kate and Mia $5000 gift cards to Neiman's and Ros and Gwen a trip to Hawaii; a trip to Hawaii really? It's just crazy! To think I was afraid that I was overspending! Maybe he should put himself on a budget. Whatever, it his money and it's not like he doesn't have enough of it.

I walk to the security office to let Taylor know that Kate is on her way over. I offer to make him some brunch but as usual he declines. I roll my eyes at him, "One day you will get hungry when Gail isn't here, and you will finally let me cook for you. It will be like Christmas morning to me!" I stick my tongue out at him.

I hop over to Christian's office, just to say good morning and to see if I can get him anything. I smile when I notice he's reading the review I wrote on SIP. I know it's not up to his normal standards, but the fact that he has taken it seriously enough to read, kind of makes me giddy.

"Good morning, my love." He smiles up at me.

"I thought you said you didn't take business classes? These are very astute observations Ana. I think we can definitely implement some of your suggestions. I'm very impressed." I blush under his praise but I assume he's just being polite.

"Kate's coming over to help me get all the gifts wrapped and get the receipts and proof of payments validated for Sophia. I know you'll be working until we go tonight, but I just wanted to let you know. Do you want something to eat?" I sit on his lap and give him a kiss.

"No thank you." He brushes my hair back and gives me another kiss. "I had some granola this morning, but let me know what you want to do for lunch later. I can take a break, maybe we could all go out for a bite." I smile and stand up, that actually sounds great, if he and Kate can play nice for that long.

"Okay. Love you!" He gives me a friendly swat on the butt and I'm smiling as I leave his office.

I collect all the gifts, wrapping paper and my wedding binder. I pull all the papers and spreadsheets Kate will need to for her to reconcile my wedding account, but I black out what was purchased as gifts and for whom. I just leave the totals, somehow it just seems like that would be rude information to share. This money thing is killing me. Flynn and Grace have been really helpful getting me to the point where I no longer feel cheap, more like loved and cherished, when it comes to Christians constant need to spoil me. I'm just praying my Mom plays nice next week, and doesn't make it an issue. I can totally see her getting caught up on this and I'd die of embarrassment if she says something in front of the Grey's.

For a small wedding, Christian… wait _no,_ I'm supposed to say "we". **We** have spent an incredible amount of money. It makes me feel so guilty. I really can't wait to start in on this charity foundation. I think it will help cleanse my conscience. Christian is all for it, and seems genuinely impressed by my ideas. He was so excited telling his parents about it that it just made me feel vindicated for the luxuries I've grown accustom to since I've stopped fighting Christian on every purchase he makes me for me. I understand that this is his world, and I will adjust but I never want to forget where I came from, it helped build my character. Even when my Dad was having a slow season and we were living off his savings, he still encouraged me to volunteer at the food bank and other community programs. Before we met the Kavanagh's, it's was always just the two of us for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so we would volunteer at the soup kitchen, and at Christmas we would buy lots of toys for Toys for Tots.

He taught me from a young age that even if we didn't have the nicest car, or most beautiful home, we were lucky. It's a part of me that I will never let go of, and while I know that Christian donates money, a lot of money, I'm so excited that he is willing to actively participate with me. If we have children, I hope that we can pass the principals that my Dad taught me on to them, and then one day they will take their own children to help the less fortunate. Of course that's a big "if". I want kids someday, but Christian and I are finally at this beautiful stage where we are so consumed with each other, that I am willing to wait a few years. I mean I'm only 21, and Christian is still on the fence about it.

I smile at Taylor who walks into the dining room where I've laid out all the stuff we need to get through, "Ana? Miss Kavanagh is…"

"STEELE! What the hell is all this crap?" Kate interrupts Taylor and I giggle as he rolls his eyes at her.

"…here." He smirks at me and goes back to his office.

"I told you, gifts." I smack her hand as she picks up a blue Tiffany box and arches one of her delicately maintained eyebrows at me.

"Yeah well you weren't kidding were you?" I shrug, she's one to talk. She'd shop everyday if she didn't max her cards out on one trip. "You look tired Steele, are you feeling okay?"

"Oh yeah, just a long day yesterday. I can't believe that this time next week I'm going to be married. It's crazy right? Ugh… after putting on my dress yesterday I just wanted to keep it on until the wedding. Your mother is a genius." I am really tired but I am so flipping happy and excited for tonight that I'm just going to power through it.

"That she is, if I had an ounce of her creativity I'd follow her lead, but let's face it, I'm definitely more my Dad then Mom." Kate starts looking at the paperwork, and takes charge on sorting through the hundreds or receipts I have cataloged in my binder, or as Mia calls it _'Ana's Wedding Bible'._

I get half way through my wrapping when Kate decides that it will take two people to double check the figures I have on receipts, and the spreadsheet of the checks I've written. She's already balanced out the receipts by topic so unless there's a discrepancy we will only have a small chunk of receipts to go through. She explains it will make it easier and I believe her. I am so glad she's doing this I would have been throwing a fit already. She hands me the spreadsheets and tells me she'll tell me the topic and dollar amount. If it's wrong she'll dig into it from there.

"Sounds…easy…enough?" I'm not so confident that it really is but I smile at her anyway.

"It will be as long as you didn't screw up somewhere." That makes us laugh. I check the clock it's 11:30. "Hey, before I forget, Christian wants to take us to lunch so you think we can get through this in an hour?"

"Sure, but can he afford it after paying for your wedding?" She snorts.

"I told you! It's too much, but he keeps telling me to not worry about it. So here I am _not _worrying about it."

She shakes her head at me, she knows me to well. "I'll text El about lunch and see if he can meet us. I'm not sure what the hell the deal was this morning but he was pissed about something." She is able to text faster than anyone I have ever seen. Seconds later we're back on track. "Okay, let's begin shall we. I did the hard part adding everything together; I'm just going to read the list and dollar amounts, and if something's off just put an "x" by that section and I'll dissect it later.

1. Hired Security Cost $34,164.00 Guess, there's no such thing as to many beefy guys around?

2. Security Catering Cost $8,760.00

3. Printing Cost $4,032.06

4. Wedding Day Expenses $55,598.63 That's including the photographer and miscellaneous stuff.

5. Hotel Cost for Guest $60,225.00 He's paying for everyone's hotel? Generous bastard isn't he?

6. Out of Town Guest Gifts $21,078.75

7. Wedding Party Gifts $602,496.38 Oh I hope he bought me a house!

8. Wedding Attire Total $424,855.62 That reminds me, it was nice of him to pay for everything.

9. Engagment Party Total $46,145.49

10. Rehersal Dinner Total $60,417.72

11. Wedding Ceremony Total $72,092.03

12. Reception Total $290,585.63

So that makes the sub total $1,680,451.30…. Holy shit!"

She gives me a goofy look. "Okay… well, glad you guys decided to go frugal." She is joking, but I flip her off anyway and we giggle as she sticks her tongue out at me. We look up when we hear a chuckle from the walkway.

"Sorry Kate, you didn't get a house, and you're welcome I am in fact a generous bastard." Christian is smirking. "Getting hungry you guys ready for lunch?"

"Yep two seconds, everything looks right Kate. So what's the final total for Sophia it will be 25% of the sub total. She's the last check that needs to get prepared, yay us!" I smile at Christian; he is in a good mood maybe lunch will be a success.

Before Kate can tally it up Christian sighs," It's $420,112.83 Ana."

"Did you already do this for me?" Did I really make Kate spend three hours on this for no reason?

"No. I'm right though. Kate?" He asks for a confirmation although he doesn't really seem to need one.

"Yeah, you're right Rain Man. What's for lunch?" Kate smiles at Christian's blatant confused look, and rolls her eyes at me.

Lunch was great; we had a lot of fun. Kate and Christian got along really well, amazingly. Elliot was able to catch up with us and he was in a great mood, whatever catastrophe he had to deal with seemed to be resolved. We talked about everything, Kate asked me if I was ready to get all dolled up again tonight and I told her I was so excited.

"I hate this shit. If this wasn't Mom's work I'd fake my period to get out of it." Elliot quips making Christian spit his iced tea from laughing.

"I love it. Well, I guess I should say I love it so far. Besides my aunts wedding; I've only gotten to dress up in pretty dresses since this summer, the Coping Together Gala, and then of course the engagement party." I say off handed. I look up to see confused faces looking at me. I keep forgetting that Elliot doesn't know about my life growing up. Christian does to a point, but he even seemed a little surprised by my confession. I guess this is something that's never come up before. I blush and wring my hands. Kate saves me by asking about my dress.

"It's very pretty; Christian helped me pick it out." I say suddenly self-conscience.

"Didn't you have like prom or homecomings or something in Montesano?" Elliot's not going to let it go.

"Oh yeah, sure, I just didn't go." I take a sip of my iced water; I really wish someone would change the topic.

"Didn't Ray let you date?" Oh of course that would be the next question. He knows Christian is my first boyfriend, but I guess he assumed I still was a normal teenager. I take a deep break and look at Elliot and smile. I remind myself that this is Elliot. He is not bullying me, he just doesn't understand so I will explain. I'm getting married in six days. I'm pretty sure it's time to let go of being insecure and bitter.

"Elliot, you know how shy I am. I was a lot worse when I was younger. I was picked on a lot, so I avoided dances, and things. I actually was going to go to Homecoming when I briefly lived in Texas, but I moved home before the dance. It wasn't a date though; I was going to go with my two best friends. My classmates at home, didn't really umm… they weren't very nice to me. It wasn't until I lived in Mansfield that I ever had a friend, and I only lived there a few months. So, nope I never got to dress up pretty until I met your brother, and now I think I'd wear ball gowns to work if it wouldn't get me committed." I smile and Kate laughs. Great let's move on now. Christian pulls me closer to him and gives me a kiss. How did he pick me?

**ELLIOT POV**

**July 23****rd****, 2011**

I knew Ana was inexperienced and according to Kate never had a "boyfriend"; but I just can't understand how she made it out of high school without at least going to prom or something. I've seen photos of her as a teen she was a little hottie even back then. Maybe it's the dude in me but I don't get it. I already feel overprotective of her, like I do with Mia. I don't know if it's because she's just so sweet, or because of how happy she makes Christian, but I'd do pretty much anything for her. That's why I had no problem getting in Elena's face this morning.

I don't know how the bitch found out, but I was called by my security guard this morning at 6:00 that a woman was at Christian's new house and refused to leave until the foreman got there. She was spouting some bullshit story about how the structure we are building as a guard box wasn't approved by the homeowners association. The bitch doesn't even have property in that area, but since she claimed she had no idea that the property had anything to do with me I knew calling to report a violation of the restraining order would be pointless. She knew it to, she was just fucking with me, just saying look what I know asshole.

Thankfully my security guard refused to allow her to go any further then the opening gate. She didn't make it anywhere close to the how or even allowed down the half mile long drive way. A temporary security gate will be put up today, and I've called in extra security from other projects. Taylor's guys are just stretched too thin as it with the wedding and the fucking paps being camped out at my parents' property.

I'm dreading talking to Christian about it, but I fucking have too. He's going to go ballistic and I don't blame him. I'm following them to Escala where my Dad said he could meet us. Legally I don't know what we can do about her. But what really pisses me off is that someone on my payroll has broken their NDA.

With Welch and Taylor we should be able to figure out who it is. There are only about 15 people who actually know who the owners of this home are. I know Christian's team has been exceedingly careful about how the public information has been transmitted. Elena couldn't have received this on her own. Closing paperwork hasn't even filed. Fuck this is on me. If it were any other client I'd be pissed but that it's my brother, I'm ready to kill.


	54. Chapter 48: Children's Hospital Benefit

**Chapter 48: Children's Hospital Benefit (Part One)**

**Christian POV**

**July 23****rd****, 2011**

I am dressing in an Armani Tuxedo with a Dolce & Gabbana black woven silk tie, that Ana bought me because it has a similar pattern to that of one of the fabrics of her gown. The dress we selected for tonight took my break away. It's a very full black high/low ball gown with several different fabrics; it showcases her amazing legs and tiny waist. It has a cat-eye bust line, and the back is long and full and sweeps elegantly when she walks. She selected Manolo Blahnik black pumps with a bow on the toe. I bought her a diamond necklace, bracelet and chandelier earrings. Her hair is an up-do, but as per my request they played up her curls rather than hide them. I am so damned proud to show her off tonight, but I'm also terrified of the chaos we will have to endure with media attention as this is a highly publicized event and because of our upcoming wedding we are doomed to be sought out by everyone who's anyone. Security will be tight. I have Sawyer, Taylor, Reynold and Ryan as our CPD. In addition my Mom, Sister and Grandparents will have their CPD in attendance.

I'm glad that Sawyer has lined up interviews with female candidates to be part of Ana's security detail. The amount of threats we get against her as only increased as our wedding approaches. I'm not sure what to make of what happened today with Elena this morning. Elliot said that she really didn't have anything to say or a message. It was more like a warning as if to say, "I know who's going to be living here." Her actions have become more erratic and unpredictable. The detail I have following has been reporting strange events, but frankly the only reason I care is because of my fear that she is out to hurt Ana. If anything happens to her, I don't know that I could go on living. I love my family, and my business, but it wasn't until Ana fell into my office that I realized I wasn't living my life. I was just going through to motions, now that I feel alive; I know my life is dependent on Anastasia Rose Steele.

I'm waiting at the breakfast bar with champagne; I can sense Ana entering the room before I even see her. When I see her I swear my heart stops. No one will take this woman from me. My voice catches, she's a vision. She very seldom wears black, but this dress, just set's her blue eyes off perfectly. "My god you are so beautiful." Her sweet blush creeps on her face, I know every man at the event will want her, and she's mine. I hand her champagne she takes a sip. She seems so excited and giddy for tonight. It is times like these that I realize I took for granted before meeting her. A year ago I'd be bitching about having to go to this even. But tonight I can't wait to share the evening with her.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, and in six days you will be all mine." She reaches her arms around me to give me one her sweet kisses. Ahh, this is going to be a short night if she continues this.

"I have a gift for you." I grin at her pout, she's going to have to get used to it. We have enough money to last us and our future generations, if I want to spoil the shit out of her and buy her whatever I want I will. I open the black velvet case that holds the near $190,000 worth of diamond jewelry I bought her on a whim yesterday.

"Christian." I place the bracelet on right wrist, clasp the necklace around her neck and watch as she places the chandelier earrings in hers. She's perfect. "Thank you, I hate that you keeping buying me these things, but I love that you care so much about me to do so… I think you're trying to spoil me. Mr. Grey." She gives me another kiss, when we hear a discrete cough from the living room. Without looking up I tell Taylor that we would meet him at the elevator in a moment.

I take Ana's hand and grab her clutch, which history has revealed she would have forgotten until we got to the SUV. She looks a bit nervous; I know it's because of the paparazzi and even the legitimate news sources that will be out in full force at tonight's event. After church and brunch tomorrow, we are having a family meeting to discuss security procedures for the week. I'll also be going through instructions to the family on what to do in case of an emergency while Ana and I are away. For safety measures, Andrea, Taylor and my Dad are the only ones who have our complete itineraries. I am more concerned about what will be happening back here and out of my control.

"I want to dance all night Christian, I want to eat and laugh and fun, and have a great night." Ana is smiling. "Will you dance with me Christian? You're the only one I feel graceful with." She grins. She's in such a good mood. I am even more confident in my decision that I didn't tell her about Elena's latest slap. Ana doesn't need to know this shit. She has too many things going on. I'm not going to ruin her mood. I pull her closer to me and kiss her soundly. Smiling at her sudden pink cheeks, that reaction will never get old.

"You will be dancing only with me Miss Steele. You look to good to be left to your own devices this evening I think." I warn her.

"Well what if your very handsome Grandpa asks me for a dance, it would be rude to decline wouldn't it?" She tilts her head like I do when I'm making a point, I smile at her.

"Hmmm…. Especially not him! You can't trust those Trevelyan men you know." I tease her. Actually I love that Ana and my Grandparents are close. My Dad's family doesn't recognize my brother, sister or I since we were adopted. But my Mother's family has loved us since the day's we were brought home. They lived in Seattle, but they made a trip to Detroit on the day I was officially adopted and made a Grey. They brought me presents and told me they loved me. I wasn't speaking at that point. I knew how, and I could understand their words, but I'd never been around that kind of affection. I remember my Grandpa being the first man I truly trusted after my Dad. I used to crawl up on his lap and he'd read to me. My Mom later told me he was the only one I would do that with.

"What are you thinking about Grey?" Ana puts her hand on my chest and I hold it in place and closer to me.

"My Grandparents; I was remembering how they told me they were happy I was their Grandson and that they loved me. I remember my Grandpa reading to me. After I was officially adopted they came but could only stay a few weeks. When we moved to Seattle and I got to see them all the time I was so happy." I don't typically open up like this, and I'm not sure why I am doing it now, but I thinks been established that I can say anything to Ana and she will accept me without judgment. She smiles sweetly at me, a smile that tells me I'm humane, I'm worthy of their love, of her love.

"Oh My Gosh! Christian! Look!" Ana's voice is suddenly panicked. There is definitely more media then the event security had planned, and I'm sure Ana and I have a lot to do with that. Ana clenches my hand hard, I hate that she has to go through this. I know how uncomfortable it makes her to be in the spotlight like this.

"It's okay Baby, Taylor and Sawyer has never let us down yet have they?" I'm reassuring Ana, and giving my security team a subtle warning which I know they pick up on quickly.

"Ana. It will be alright, I'll be at your right side, Mr. Grey on your left, and Taylor next to him Reynolds will walk ahead of us, and Ryan behind. There is also event security and it looks like some there is some police assistance as well. We've been through this before." Sawyer talks to Ana calmly. In another time their familiarity would make me insanely jealous, but I trust Ana more than anything, and since she is my Baby, I trust Sawyer explicitly to protect her. He knows Ana's phobias, and he knows how to build her up. He should get used to calling her Mrs. Grey though. This Ana business needs to stop. I know that's old fashion but damn it I want the world to know she's mine.

"Miss Steele, remember don't exit the vehicle until we give you the okay alright?" Taylor is very good at keeping his voice even, but I know him well enough to know that he is uncomfortable with this entrance.

I smile Ana, "They just want to see my beautiful girl. You know how everyone loves you, I've got the whole world to contend with it seems." I joke with her, hoping she calms.

"I am only yours Mr. Grey." She leans in to my ear and nibbles my ear lobe. "…in every way." I smirk, if she wants to play, we will play. I think if we stay through dinner we will have met our obligation for the evening.

"Behave Miss Steele." Taylor opens my door and we walk together to Ana's side once the other three CPD's are in place I open the door and assist Ana out of the SUV. Cameras are going crazy, people are yelling her name. She gives me a frantic look. She's been exposed to the press but not at this magnitude. A local news anchor is reporting live, I decide to surprise Ana hoping she doesn't kill me later or Taylor for that matter.

I acknowledge the reporter; I can tell he didn't expect us to pause to speak to him, as I never have before for any reporter. "My fiancée and I would just like to give a personal thanks and congratulations to the charity board for the Children's Hospital. We are looking forward to enjoying the evening. The future Mrs. Grey and I would also like to officially announce that in 2012 we will be launching The Grey Family Foundation, we hope to raise funds and personally support a variety of worthy causes locally, nationally and globally. This plan was developed by my Ana, and I couldn't be more proud of her vision. The entire Grey-Trevelyan family is excited to stand behind her cause." I have Ana pulled close to me and I place a kiss on her temple and she beams up at me. I'm sure this is going to be big news tomorrow, but maybe it will get their noses out the wedding, and actually on to something worthwhile.

I nod to Taylor who is giving me the "we will talk about this later Grey look" and we continue you into the venue that has been decorated in gold excessively. Ana seems giddy she's smiling up to me the official event photographer spots us and we politely pose for the photo. As predicted we are stopped by everyone I've ever met for an introduction to the future Mrs. Grey. To her credit Ana is very gracious and as directed by security those who want to reach out to her she has directed to Hannah. Fleetingly I realize I'll probably need to hire a second PA for her, as more responsibilities start heading her way.

An hour after arriving we finally meet up with my family we've been assigned to the same table, thank god. I hate having to make polite conversation with people I don't know. Sawyer and Taylor have been given directive to not be more than 15 feet away from Ana at any time during the evening. If she needs to use the restroom I'll escort her. I should be with her all evening but if I am pulled away they are to vet anyone who attempts to approach her. I smile as I watch her take in the event space. I remember her revelation at lunch today about never going to a prom. I used to avoid these events, but since they make her happy I will take her to as many as she wants.

Elliot, my Grandfather and Dad stand as we approach the table I pull her chair so she will be sitting next to my mother and I will be next to Elliot. I notice she's in deep conversation with my Mom about my announcement to the media on her charity project; thankfully she's not at all mad if anything she seems more excited. I wink at my Mother who is grinning at me.

"Where's Kate?" I whisper to Elliot, I can't imagine they were fighting we had a great time today and Kate was actually really fun to be around.

"Taking care of Mia, she was uh… stood up." Elliot looks pissed. He's had a hard day but I have to ask because I don't want Mia to be upset. I wonder if I should send Ana after her, but decide against it. It would be an unnecessary security risk.

"What the fuck Elliot? Who was supposed to be her date?" I've hated every guy who my sister has dated, but I still don't want to see her hurt.

"No idea, she still wouldn't say. But I think she's called in her Gay Boyfriend as a Backup." I laugh at that. I was suspicious of Ethan when I first met him. But he's been a really good friend to Mia, and has encouraged her to focus on her future. She really flourished after the job shadowing experiment; I think he's been a good influence on her. If she were stuck with her friend Lily all fucking day, she'd end up as spoiled and bitchy as she is.

I feel Ana's hand rest on my knee, and I stroke it with my own. I love touching her it gives me this reassurance rush that I crave. I can barely hear the conversation she's having with my Mother but I know she's telling her about her experience at GEH and how she'd like to see things change at SIP. This reminds me that I have a meeting with my Dad Monday about SIP. I know Ana will be busy with both our Mothers so Monday is the perfect day to have this discussion. Although, if I go through with my plan I want to keep it quiet until I'm confident it can be successful. I can't get over how impressed I was with Ana's observations. I sent the report to my Dad and Grandfather to get their impartial opinions. I don't want to make a major business decision if I have clouded judgment because to me Ana is pretty perfect at everything she does.

**Grace POV**

**July 23****rd****, 2011**

I can't believe how beautiful Ana looks tonight. Christian spoiled her again it looks like. Ana and I had a deep conversation about this last week at our weekly lunch. She confessed that while she was talking to John Flynn, she mentioned that sometimes when Christian spoils her with expensive gifts it makes her feel as though she is giving validation to the horrible accusations that she's a gold digger. Which of course she is the furthest thing from.

With that said, I wonder if she knows how much she's worth tonight. I know designer gowns, shoes and jewelry and if I had to guess I'd say she's wearing about $250,000 worth of clothing, shoes and jewelry. (Not counting her engagement ring which Christian spent well over a million dollars on. She has no idea about how much he paid for it though.) These material things just don't mean anything to Ana. She loves her engagement ring because Christian gave it to her as a show of commitment; if he gave her one of those candy rings she would have treasured it just as much. I reminded her that Christian works hard to spend his money on what he wants, and what he wants right now is to give Ana the world.

She gives a kiss to Carrick, my Mother and Father and then sits back down next to me and Christian. "Ana you look absolutely stunning! Just breathe taking truly." She blushes.

"Thank you Grace, is it vain to say that I kind of feel like a princess?" She giggles. "I love this color on you Grace the gold makes your hazel eyes just pop!"

"Oh you're so sweet thank you! So how was your Saturday, did you get some rest?" The poor girl has been exhausted and I know she's been worried about her Mom's impending visit next week.

"I didn't get much rest actually, but Kate and I got the last minute budget stuff worked out, and all the gifts wrapped for the Rehearsal. Then Christian took Kate, Elliot and I out to lunch." She glances at Christian and Elliot who are in deep conversation. "We had a blast! Christian and Kate got along all day it was so great. I think it's the most fun we've ever had as a group since the big fight over the 4th." I nod; Kate has been acting more like the girl we met. Something must have been happening in her life, but whatever it was it seems like she's back and that's been a big relief on Ana.

"Well that's good, but promise me you'll get an early night sleep tomorrow. It's going to be one hell of a week!" I know I sound like a Mom right now, but with Ana I slip in to Mom mode a lot, which we both seem comfortable with so I think it is okay. "I wonder where Kate and Mia ran off too, they've been gone a while now, but I saw Mia's security trailing her so I'm sure everything's okay."

"Do you want me to go look for them?" Ana is dead serious but it makes me giggle, with this many people around, Christian isn't going to let her out of his sight.

"So Christian talked to a reporter on the way in tonight! He announced our plans for The Grey Family Foundation; I totally took me by surprise. Christian never willingly talks to the press." Ana says excitedly. I am surprised too, but actually I love that he did that I think he was showing her, in his own way, that he has complete confidence in her ability to handle this vision of hers, and frankly so do I. She's a determined young woman. I don't think there is anything she couldn't accomplish. I smile at him and he gives me a wink. He knows what he did, there's a reason he's the "smart" one.


	55. Chapter 49: Children's Hospital Benefit

**Chapter 49: Children's Hospital Benefit (Part Two)**

**Kate POV**

**July 23rd, 2011**

Elliot and I walk into the elegantly decorated ballroom, and pose for the customary event photographer. While Elliot went to find our table number, I was accosted by an emotional Mia Grey. She is on the verge of tears and asks if she could speak to me privately. Of course Elliot returns just as she's about to tell me what's wrong, as his big persona takes over, he demands to know what was wrong. I swear Christian and Elliot are the two most over protective brothers in the history of the world. I know from Ethan, that sometimes Mia gets really overwhelmed with their control tendencies. El and Mia bicker quietly, and I get distracted by how freaking amazing my man looks. He's dressed to the nines tonight in a dark grey tuxedo. I've never seen him look this polished. With his job he doesn't have to wear a suit and tie daily, like Christian does; but my god when he does he makes me drool. Tonight he's got me all sorts of hot and bothered.

I'm brought out of my lust filled thoughts when Elliot snaps at Mia "What the hell is wrong Mia? If you can talk to Kate you can sure as hell talk to me!" I pat his arm, he's had a long day and I don't want him to make Mia feels worse. He apologizes and begs her to just tell him she's okay.

"I was stood up; like totally ditched last minute. He was supposed to meet me here, but I texted him that I was going to be sitting at the Grey table, and he totally freaked! He said that it was a mistake and that he was sorry he would be unable to attend the function with me." Poor Mia looks devastated. This isn't the type of conversation that Elliot's good at it so I step in.

"Mia, let's go get a drink. El we will be at the table in a few minutes." I kiss his cheek. I turn to Mia and loop my arm through hers as we make our way to the bar.

"Mia whoever he is, he's a freaking idiot you look HOT tonight!" She really does, normally her tastes are a bit immature but her gown tonight says: "I'm not a little girl I'm a hot looking woman". She's dressed in a gold bustier gown that has rich beading just over her bust line, then sheer beaded organza to her waist line, from there it flows into a heavy embellished skirt that covers her to mid-thigh. From there a full skirt of sheer organza with light beading flows down with a small train, you can see her long legs through the fabric and it is simply amazing. Definitely something I would have picked out, but I imagine her brothers aren't going to be pleased with it.

"Thanks. My Mom and Daddy argued about it, but all the important stuff is covered I think I'm fine." She says smugly. "So I met this guy while I was at Grey House, and we really hit it off. He mentioned that he was going to be here tonight, and I told him me too, so he asked if I'd like to be his date. Of course I said yes, and that I'd meet him there. I told him my parents had their own table, so I told him I'd meet him here. So we've been texting all week, and I thought things were okay. So I sent him like I said I told him where I was and then poof… I feel so rejected. It's embarrassing. Ethan's stepping in for me, your brother goes out with me more then he goes out with anyone he's actually interested in!" Mia's rightfully embarrassed but it doesn't take a lot for me to figure out that she made a date with one of the Moguls employees and he bailed when he figured out he was about to date his bosses sister.

"Look Mia, don't even worry about that guy! Obviously he was a jerk. Let's have a great time tonight alright? Ana's ready to have fun and let's just make it awesome. We'll have a great time, Ethan's a blast he's probably more fun than whoever this asshole is." I am so not going to tell her the reason she was so unceremonious dumped; I think she'd be even more hurt. Honestly I think if Christian finds out he would probably fire the schmuck whoever the idiot is, but then I think he would have fired him if the schmuck showed up too.

After a few glasses of champagne Mia's feeling better, and we make our way back to the table, where Ethan's talking with Elliot and Christian. Like the gentlemen they are the men at our table stand as Mia and take our seats. I blow a kiss at Ana, she looks fucking amazing! Looking at the bling she's sporting it looks like Christian went on another shopping spree. She was almost funny today, I know that Ana has never had a lot of money, but Christian makes more money while he's sleeping to cover all the cost of the wedding.

"MIA! You look… Damn. Dad!?" Christian has finally taken in the sexy dress that Mia is proudly wearing. Carrick obviously agrees but one look from Grace and he remains silent.

"I think you look amazing Mia!" Ana exclaims; she's squeezing Christian's hand.

"Well of course you look nice, but isn't that dress a little mature for you?" Christian causes a collective groan from the women at the table.

Grandma Trevelyan pipes up, "Christian she's four months younger than your fiancée. You need to mind your own bees wax! Your sister looks stunning, just as Kate and Ana do." Christian pouts but 'dress-gate' seems to have passed for now.

The conversation turns to something we all are excited for the wedding and the charity project Ana's organizing. We are laughing and having a great time amongst ourselves, but there is a trail of other patrons who are vying for Christian's attention. Each time someone leaves, he explains who they are and why they are "pompous ass-hats". He does introduce Ana to some, and protectively holds her in front of others, as if saying. "Mine". One gentleman, apparently a property developer stops to talk to Christian, who introduces Elliot, as the owner of the best ecologically responsible construction company in the Pacific Northwest. He adds that Elliot is currently renovating his new home, and constructed Grey House. Elliot tells him about other previous projects he's done. I didn't catch the name of the developer but he seems impressed. Elliot and he exchange cards deciding to set up a lunch meeting. When he leaves Christian tells Elliot that he has a lot of money to invest in a business park developments and this would be coup for Grey Construction.

Mia and I insist that Ana join us to view the auction items, and at first it's clear the Christian does not want Ana to leave the table. Ugg! See this is what kills me, he has his personal army guarding her and we are at a charity event, exclusive to the richest and most respected people of Seattle's upper crest. What really could possibly happen?

Finally Grandma Trevelyan and Grace decide they want to join us and Christian relents, but only with four security guards following us like the puppy dogs they are. Ana's dress is pretty, I'm glad I decided not to wear the black dress I had originally selected. Tonight I'm in one of my mom's creations, of a trumpet style gown with heavy boning in a blue and green swirly print silk.

"Why is Ethan here? I thought Mia had a date?" Ana whispers to me, while we walk further back from the rest of the women in our little group.

"Long story… go to the bathroom with me. I don't want Mia or the Moguls' goons to overhear." She looks hesitant. "What?" I roll my eyes at her; please tell me she doesn't need permission to pee.

"Oh it's just… never mind, let me tell Sawyer." I watch her say something to Sawyer who seems irritated, seriously? She _DOES_ need to get permission to pee? Not on my watch, I grab her arm. I tell the good looking Sawyer that if we don't leave now I'll have an accident, thankfully Ana is able to suppress a giggle.

"Miss Kavanagh could you go ahead, I'll have Mr. Grey escort Miss Steele." Is this guy serious?

"No! We're women we don't go to the bathroom without emotional support! You don't get out much do you Sawyer?" He sighs, and I take Ana's hand and head to the bathrooms.

"Kate you're going to get him in trouble!" Ana scolds but she's giggling so I keep walking. It's not like we're not safe and he is literally two feet behind us, and whispering in his sleeve. Oh jeez, what kind of James Bond gadgetry is this?

We enter the empty restroom and I fill her in on the _mystery date _from Grey House. Ana agrees with me that it's probably a good idea that he bailed, but if we want to him to keep his job I hope Mia doesn't say anything. I use the restroom while we are already in here. I can hear someone come in, I'm surprised the goon let anyone behind us.

I walk out and wash my hands, I notice Ana looking at the woman who has just entered the restroom, apparently just to stand there, as there are several empty stalls. She has short brown hair, and very heavy make-up. She doesn't look familiar to me, but I can tell Ana's trying to place her.

"Aren't you Ana Steele?" Some people are so nosey! My god we are in a bathroom, not a book signing. Wisely Ana stays silent. It's then that I notice the woman has positioned herself in front of the door so we are essentially stuck in a stare down.

"Who wants to know?" I snap at her. I take a step in front of Ana.

"Oh well Miss Steele and I have a mutual friend. I'm sure she knows that already though. Don't you?" I'm not happy that this bitch is trying to intimidate me, and sneering at Ana. I assume that she is probably just one of Christian's female stalkers.

"I'm sure you and _Miss Steele_ have nothing in common. Class for instance." I glower at her.

"I'm not so sure about that Miss Kavanagh, I think you'd be surprised what we've shared and have mutual interest in." Okay, so maybe ditching security wasn't smart. Her cockiness is really starting to worry me. Fuck.

"I'll let you get back to your dates. I just wanted to make sure that Miss Steele was aware that Mrs. Robinson is looking forward to meeting with her on Thursday." She raises her eyebrows at me and smirks. I step forward to grab her but Ana pulls me back. The skanky bitch exits and I motion for Sawyer to enter, which to his credit he does without a second of hesitation. Ana still hasn't said anything.

"Sawyer, could you please take me back to Mr. Grey." Ana is visibly upset; I wonder who the fuck Mrs. Robinson is.

"Of course, Ana are you alright." She gives me a scared glance, "Do you know who that woman was Sawyer?"

"No Ana, she isn't familiar to me at all. Why? Did she harass you?" Sawyer looks at me, as clearly Ana's trying to formulate how to explain the strange encounter.

"She was just bitchy, she knew who we were and she said that Mrs. Robinson was looking forward to seeing Ana on Thursday… and then she left." Sawyer nods, and whisper in his sleeve again, moments later Christian, Elliot and Taylor have joined us in the women's room, with two other security standing outside the door.

"Christian!" Ana throws her arms around his neck and although I can tell he's pissed he whispers something her ear and I can see her visibly relax. He keeps her held in place while Taylor and Sawyer discuss what she looked like. Apparently I fucked up, because I insisted that Ana do the oh-so-unthinkable-act-of-peeing without security presence.

"Ana what did she say?" Taylor takes the lead, but I still don't understand what the hell is going on so I just blurt it out. "Who the hell is Mrs. Robinson?" I suddenly have four men staring at me like I have just confessed to killing puppies for fun.

"What did she say?" Christian is looking at me so I recap the conversation.

"God she's a bitch. So now she has one of your exes doing her dirty work?" Elliot snaps, at Christian who in turn has his full attention on Ana. "Kate let's get back to the table." He takes my hand and leads me out of the bathroom, once we around the corner he snaps. "Don't you understand there's security on Ana for a reason? Fuck Kate, what if that wasn't just some jealous slut bag that Christian fucked, what if it was someone with a gun or a nut job? Do you actually think he likes taking away all her privacy? Fuck! This was really fucking stupid of both of you. Do you know how many people are out there looking for a way to get to Christians money? Trust me Ana's the easiest way to get to it." He runs his hand through his curls.

"I'm sorry Elliot. I really didn't think that going to the bathroom was such a security threat. I'd never put at Ana at risk intentionally." I whisper, but something isn't adding up, Elliot thinks the security Christian has in place is over the top as well. He's complained about it many times. "There is more than me just going pee isn't there? You wouldn't be mad over just that. There is something going on and you aren't telling me which means Christian isn't telling Ana either I'd bet." He looks at me and pulls me to him. I let him hold me for a few minutes because I know that's what he needs. "Elliott who is, Mrs. Robinson?" I ask again, hoping for answer but not expecting one. He squeezes me closer.

"Kate we will talk about it. I promise, but not tonight. Let's just have fun, and hope that Christian and Ana stay. My mom is going to be pissed if they aren't here for her this evening." He kisses me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, just please trust Christian and his security when it comes to Ana. Do that for me okay?" He kisses me, and leads me back to the table.

**Christian POV**

**July 23rd, 2011**

I watch my brother lead Kate out of the bathroom. Ana is shaking, I'm sure she's remembering the last time she was confronted by one of my subs. I could fucking shoot myself for not getting up when Taylor told me Sawyer was escorting Kate and Ana to the restroom. Taylor has warned me that restrooms are ideal places for kidnappings and attacks, that's why we are hiring a female guard. I'm not happy with Ana letting Kate talk her into this, but it's just as much my fault being dismissive about it. That's not a mistake that will happen again that's for damn-fucking-sure.

"I'm sorry I went against protocol Christian, I really am." She's been crying on an off for the last few minutes. "I just kept thinking she was going to pull a gun on me just like Leila and I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again. Then she said that about Elena! What does that mean Christian? Why would Elena send that message?" I am going to have to lie. I look at Sawyer and Taylor over Ana's head to warn them they better lie too if need be.

"I have no idea Baby, Elena can't get to you. Are you okay now? Do you want to go home? I seem to remember you requesting a dance, didn't you?" I kiss her lips; they are so soft when she cries.

"No I want to stay! Your Mom has done so much for me lately we have to be here for her tonight, she'd be devastated if we missed her speech." She asks if Taylor and Sawyer could give her a moment to freshen up, I'm not about to leave but I nod for them to wait outside for us. "Christian let's not say anything about this to your Mom. I don't want to ruin her night. If she knew Elena was messing with us again, it would just kill her." I smile despite the situation. That's my Ana, she's was the one who was threatened but she's worried about how my Mom will react if she finds out.

"I love you so much Ana, promise me that you'll follow the security instructions from now on. I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you." I plead with her.

"I promise Christian, but don't be mad at Kate or Sawyer okay? I knew the rules; I broke them it wasn't their fault." I'm not happy with Kate, and I'm not mad at Sawyer after all he did report it and I blew it off. But for the sake of keeping the rest of the night I promise and lead her back to the table, where dinner is being served.


	56. Chapter 50: Sunday Busy Sunday

**Chapter 50: Sunday Busy Sunday**

**Ana POV**

**July 24****th****, 2011**

Despite the restroom fiasco last night, the evening turned out to be amazing. Just as Christian promised we danced all night. He did allow me to dance with Grandpa Trevelyan, Carrick, Elliot and Ethan, but for the most part I was by his side the rest of the evening. Grace's speech was lovely and I was touched that she included me when she mentioned her family. Christian donated $100,000 and agreed to meet with their foundation board independently. He told me later that he thought that would be a meeting we could attend together, so I had an idea of what to expect once our own foundation is in place.

His entire family has rallied behind me on this idea, and we have brain stormed a lot of ideas without even putting any effort into it yet. I am so excited that they are so supportive. My Dad called during brunch and said that he had just seen Christian's statement on a news recap and he was so proud of me. He even went as far as to offer to help in whatever way he could.

He told me that he is so excited for the wedding, and for the fishing trip Christian has planned. He reminded me to be strong tomorrow and to call him if I needed to vent. He is just as worried about my Mom as I am it seems. He has grown to really enjoy the Grey family, and he understands how important they all are to me. He knows that this has the potential to be a disaster, but I am putting on a brave face. It is my wedding, and I know there is nothing and no one that Christian will allow to ruin it.

Now that the brunch dishes have been cleared, Grace is trying to gather the entire family in the living room. Ros, Gwen and Sophia have already arrived to go over the very last details. We have to finalize the seating charts for the rehearsal dinner, wedding ceremony and wedding reception. She wants to finalize the processional order, though I already know exactly how I want it. After Sophia is done, Taylor and Sawyer are going to go over security procedures for the week. Hopefully we will have an early day; I could fall asleep right now. I rest my head against Christians shoulder, and he puts his arm around me. I try not to get to comfortable; it would be rude to snore during my own wedding preparations.

Tomorrow Grace, my Mother, and I will be meeting with the Gwen and her team at the floral showroom, meeting with the bakery, and then meeting up with Elliot at the new house. He has some cosmetic things he wants me to look at so he can get orders placed while we are away, and Grace hasn't seen the property yet. Christian will meet us there but has a meeting in the morning with Ros, Carrick and Grandpa Trevelyan. After the house tour we are scheduled to have lunch a one of the clubs. Then I'm meeting the hotel concierge, with Mia and Kate to deliver the out of town goodie bags.

Tuesday all the gifts we've received will be delivered to Escala. We have been receiving a ridiculous amount of packages for weeks, but Taylor has been having them x-rayed, as per protocol. Also on Tuesday my Dad is driving up and my Aunts family is flying in. Christian is taking everyone out to dinner, and then we will return to Escala to open presents in front of the family. Wednesday, Christian is taking all the men out on _The Grace, _and has booked an all day spa retreat for the rest of us. I am so looking forward to that! I am already tired and this week is going to be so busy, I can't wait for the one day this week where my biggest worry will be lemon or cucumber water. Christian has even invited Hannah and Andrea to join us, which I was very impressed with. They are both looking forward to it.

Hannah has been the biggest help to me through all this as well as dealing with my new job, and less then supportive co-workers. She hasn't worked in publishing before but she has been a Personal Assistant for a very long time so I trust her on a lot of things. Hannah knows to call me if she has any emergencies but for the most part she's going to be reporting to and working with Andrea. She is scheduled to be at Grey House several times while I'm away, and Andrea has plans of visiting SIP as well. Since they will be working closely together, and Andrea is excellent at her job I think she's a great mentor for Hannah. I'm excited that she will get the opportunity to work with her though I am a little leery about her interaction with Olivia. When I brought up that concern to Christian I was assured that Olivia would not be an issue.

"Okay I think I finally have everyone in here, I swear it is trying to herd cats around here sometimes!" Grace is exasperated; of all the times to lose her housekeeper, right before a huge event taking place was unideal. Gail will be here on Tuesday with Reynolds to accept the deliveries of our wedding attire from Neiman's, which I frantically had to reschedule so Gail could join us at Spa. I would have felt guilty if she was not able to make it. While she's here she will also be overseeing the professional cleaning crew that Christian has insisted on hiring, and then while we are away she will be helping Grace find a replacement for that Gretchen bitch.

"Great, Ana do you have your bible?" Christian smirks, when I hand Sophia my wedding binder. Christian and I let Grace and Mia create the seating chart for the guest tables at the wedding reception, but we worked on the sitting assignments for the rehearsal, ceremony and head table at the reception. It was exhausting actually. Christian insisted that Taylor and Sawyer be on close protection detail through the entire event, which I was fine with but I absolutely refused to make them stand behind us, especially during the wedding. So we made places for them where they were close enough to do their jobs, but still be included as guest. I have also requested they dress in tuxedos like all of the other guest will be wearing. I don't think Taylor was too thrilled about that part but he is doing it for me.

"Okay let's go over the arrangements for the rehearsal dinner. The caterers will be here at 4:30 to start preparing, the hair stylist will be here at 4:00, Rev. Walsh will be here at 5:30 and we will begin the rehearsal at 6:00 and dinner will be served at 6:45-7:00 and we should be all wrapped up by 9:30. The cleaning crew is in place. So I see here you have the tables already assigned. With this few people I don't think we will need an Escrow table so I will just have place cards made out. I understand that you will be giving your thank you gifts out that night, so I will make sure we have some time between dinner and dessert reserved for that. I also know from Mr. Taylor that there will be security to check names at the gate, and from Wednesday on there will be a team of 4 – 6 guards on duty, and that they Greys have arranged for their unused staff quarters to be a base for your security operations. Is that all still correct?" Sophia ever the professional gets us right down to business. I like that I am too tired for chit-chat today.

"Yes. Food for the security team will be brought in, so we will not have to worry about any other caterers then those who are on that approved list. That goes for the whole weekend actually." Taylor confirms it while checking off his own list and looking at his _Wedding Bible_, which he refers to as a notebook.

"Bride and Groom any concerns about the rehearsal dinner?" I notice a very brief exchange between Christian and Taylor. But it has been determined that we are good for Thursday.

The wedding day is another story. Grace has decided that she wants Kate, Mia and I to stay here Thursday night, and Christian, Elliot and Carrick to stay at the hotel. Originally it was the other way around, but it doesn't really matter to me so I shrug. I am kind of looking forward to my slumber party, although it will be really weird not sleeping next to Christian. I vaguely sense a conspiracy brewing but I'm not going to start an argument over something as silly as where I will be sleeping, and surprisingly neither does Kate.

An hour later, and with my eyes barely open we have finally finished with Sophia. We tell her that we will see her tomorrow at Gwen's showroom, and express our thanks. I tell Christian that I am so ready to go home and take a nap. Unfortunately, Christian still needs to discuss security protocols; it is not just my imagination that everyone seems a lot tenser going into this discussion. Let's face it some scary things have happened in the last few months. If ever there was a time for someone to want to truly hurt either of us it would on our wedding day. The thought make me shudder.

Taylor explains the security measure in place, the transportation scheduled, the assigned CPD for everyone, and finally gives the family a list of emergency protocols should something happen while we are on our honeymoon. It's all very dry, I fully trust my team of security and I have no doubt I'm safe as long as I follow the rules, which after last night I will. I am more anxious to take a nap. I pout at Christian when we are finally done, he knows I'm wrecked and I fall into a sound sleep before making it back to Escala. I know this because I wake in my own bed with the view of Seattle at my feet and smile about how Christian carried me to bed, he's to wonderful sometimes.

I decide that I want to give him my wedding present that I bought him right now. I was going to wait till the morning of our wedding, but I want to see his face and since I have picked out the beautiful wedding day jewelry he unknowingly selected for me, I want to share this with him. I look at the clock it is 6:18 in the evening, I took an entire six hour nap I do feel a lot better though. I go to the closet and pull out the small box from Cartier. I go in search of my fiancé. I find him in his office typing. He gives me a guilty smile.

"Whatcha doing there?" I smirk at him. I had my vows written the day after he proposed the first time. I am willing to bet this is what he is working on now.

"Uh…Would you believe me if I said it _wasn't_ anything to do with the wedding." I shake my head.

"I have a present for you." I place the small gift box on his desk. "It's my wedding gift to you." I bite my lip, I am always nervous giving him gifts. This one is special though and I was pleased with how it came out. I helped the jeweler custom design it for me. Christian gives me his shy smile and I blush, as he opens the small box, holding what I hope he feels is a precious gift that he will treasure forever.

"Ana these are perfect! I will wear them on our wedding day. Thank you Baby!" I smile as he examines the platinum cufflinks I had monogramed with our initials. I can tell that he really does like them, and while I know he has several sets of cufflinks, these are special, and unique… like him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I know he is really asking me if I am ready to face my Mother. I shrug.

"I don't know, part of me really wants to see her, and I have this amazing vision that she's going to come and be just the best and supportive Mom ever, but…" I sigh.

"But?" he prompts, I hesitate to answer only because it makes me feel like the worst daughter ever.

"But… part of me knows that I shouldn't expect that. And, not every Mother can be Grace Trevelyan-Grey." I smile. I love Christian, but the fact that I'm getting Grace as a Mother-in-Law is a reward all on its own.

"My Mother loves you Ana, and she is going to be there for you this week to support you, and tomorrow if things get awkward with your Mom remember that you will have Sawyer, Ryan, Erickson and Dr. Trevelyan as back up. Plus you have Dr. John Flynn on speed dial." I laugh.

"Are you hungry Mr. Grey? This will probably be the last time I get to cook for you as a single lady, we should have something special." He smiles and looks at his cufflinks again.

"These are perfect Ana, and yes actually I'm starving. I was going to wake you up in an hour and demand food wench, but since you're offering I'll just say 'yes please that would be wonderful thank you so much for offering you caring and considerate woman.'" I roll my eyes and kiss him.

I walk into the kitchen looking out at the view from the floor to ceiling windows; I can't wait to watch the view every night and every morning from the new house. This apartment is beautiful, but it has always felt like Christian's apartment. Our new home is just that. It's where we will grow old together. That thought alone will get me through this week.


	57. WEDDDING WEEK IS FINALLY HERE!

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**It's Wedding Week! So there will 5 more chapters in this story and then I'll start the next one. Each chapter will cover the days leading up to the wedding. Keep in mind, that I'm writing a sequel, so some story lines aren't going to get closed off, just like in the original trilogy there will be progression. But I had so much fun writing my MONDAY chapter I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Again Thanks To You All For Your Support!**


	58. Chapter 51: Wedding Week: Monday Part 1

**Chapter 51: Wedding Week: Monday **

**Ana POV: The Giving of Gifts and The Meeting of Mom's**

**July 25****th****, 2011**

Christian and I are headed up to his office on 20th floor of Grey House. I don't know how often I've made this trip but I'm always amazed at the view that it opens to once we've reached the top floor. The floor to ceiling glass windows show the busy metropolis of Seattle below and if I'm lucky I will catch a distant view of Mt. Rainer if it's a clear day. Christian isn't here to work but does have a meeting with his father and Grandpa Trevelyan regarding something about us being away.

I wanted to come with him to drop off our thank you gift to Andrea, which I am excited to give her. I had to explain why it was important and why I really wanted to personally give Andrea her gift, and thank her for allowing Hannah the opportunity to work with her while we are away. I have been instructed by Christian I am not to ask any questions about the honeymoon. He is being so funny about it. After I'm done here Sawyer is picking me in the limousine, than we are off to get Grace and then, we will drive to the airport to pick up my Mother, followed by a long day of errands.

"Remember no questions you!" he swats my butt as the doors open. Taylor snorts, I forgot that he was standing behind us, and I give a dirty look. Despite all my best attempts and buttering up to get him to give me a little clue, Taylor hasn't even given me a hint to where we might be going. He's frozen out Gail on the matter too. I think he rather enjoys this knowing and playing the 'I have nothing say game'. Now Gail and I are both curious, and on a mission. Something tells me we won't be successful, so I promised to call her once we get there so she can stop wondering.

Christian is carrying the package that I wrapped; he teased me about my compulsive need to have the wrapping paper match the wedding theme. I think my packages turned out beautifully, in a silver damask paper with blush pink tulle ribbon and satin and tulle bow to match. They are almost to pretty to open. I hope she likes our gift; it was one that Christian actually selected without my input. I think he did a fantastic job with his pick. Christian escorts me to the main lobby desk, where Olivia and Andrea are standing. As usual Andrea greets us while Olivia waits to be directed to bring in coffee and I decline the offer of tea. Christian asks that Andrea follow us to his office.

"Andrea, Miss Steele and I would like to thank you for all the extra work you've put in helping plan the honeymoon and working with Mr. Taylor on security issues." Christian sounds very sincere and not at all rehearsed, which it was. I smile up at him as he hands her the package.

"I'm not supposed to ask you anything about the honeymoon Andrea. But I do know you've put a lot of effort in to making it perfect for us, where ever it is we are going." She giggles. "Also, I wanted to personally thank you for spending time with Hannah while we are away. She is an excellent assistant, and I'm sure you will be impressed with her aptitude, and I am confident she will benefit from being your protégé."

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, thank you so much! It's my pleasure to assist with the wedding and I'm honored you have enough faith in me Miss Steele to have me work with Hannah. Oh, gosh though! You didn't need to get me a gift. It's so beautifully wrapped I'm almost afraid to open it! This is perfect!" I raise my eye brow at Christian, see someone appreciates my efforts.

We watch as Andrea unwraps her gift, which is a beautiful black Prada Calfskin Work Satchel, which is quite similar to the one Christian bought me a month ago. She squeals in excitement and hugs me, I notice that she doesn't attempt to hug Christian, of course she's probably aware of his touch issues, but she gives him a brilliant smile and thanks us several times.

"I'm so glad you like it Andrea, believe it or not, Christian picked it out all on his own." Oh gosh, she's tearing up. I giggle watching Christian becoming more and more uncomfortable; he is definitely not a boss who goes out of his way to show gratitude. I save her or him depending on how you look at it by kissing Christian's cheek and walking Andrea out to her desk, where once again she hugs and thanks me several times before Sawyer and I head to the waiting limo. I have a smile on my face; Christian should show appreciation more often. I send Christian a text to tell him I love him and to distract me for the big showdown that's doomed to happen at the airport.

*I think she liked your thank you gift Mr. Grey. You are a fantastic boss! I love you! Wish me luck today xoxo*

*You don't need luck Baby, everything will be okay. Love you, see you at the house x*

An hour later I'm waiting with Grace at the arrival gate. "Grace I'm so nervous I never know how she's going to act." I hold her hand for support. Sawyer and Erickson are standing protectively behind us.

"Ana she's coming to see you for your wedding, any mother would be excited for that. Relax we are going to have a great day." She gives me a warm smile, but I know she's worried too. The last time they met, Grace exposed my Mothers pedo boyfriend and banned her from seeing me while in the hospital. She also rallied for my Dad to get full custody of me. If my Mother did any internet searches at all on Christian's family I'm sure she's figured out who Grace is by now. If she has, she certainly hasn't said anything about it and I'm pretty sure she would.

I am starting to fidget. Grace notices, and starts trying to distraction me. "Ana did you see the paper this morning?" I shake my head. "Well, I'm sure Christian will tell you later, but I read that Elena has had to close three of her salons, she's only keeping the one at Pike Place open for now. I guess her financial troubles finally caught up to her." I know it's awful, but we both giggle. I even catch Sawyer smirking. Distraction successful! Once we've composed ourselves the passengers on my Mother's flight start to disembark.

I quickly ask Grace if I look okay, I'm suddenly aware that people are starting to notice me a few have cameras out, but before I can mention it to Sawyer, Erickson has already approached the gawkers and they walk away without incident. I'm glad Ryan is waiting with the Limousine, I'm sure by the time we get out of here the press will be here in full force. I'm wearing a white sleeveless button up blouse that has cute pleats above the bust line with a short pleated light yellow tiered eyelet lace skirt and white ballet flats. Grace assures me I look lovely, and holds my arm. That's when I see her.

My mother is wearing a breezy chiffon high-low maxi dress, with a dark blue to white ombre color scheme and strappy white sandals. She looks great. I notice her zero in on me, and I smile. She does as well but it doesn't look very genuine. When she reaches us we hug briefly, and Erickson takes her carry-on bag.

"Mom, I'd love you to meet Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey, Christian's Mother. This is Mr. Erickson, Grace's security detail, and this is my BFF Mr. Sawyer he keeps me safe and is my personal security detail." I hoped my joke would break the tension but the only ones who laughed were Sawyer, Erickson and Grace. "Umm so, Grace, this is of course my Mother, Carla Adams." Everyone shakes hands but there is definitely a crackle of unease. "Mom, Erickson is going to escort you to the baggage terminal, while we get the car to the loading area."

"Oh sure, honey whatever is easiest for you and Dr. Trevelyan." She hugs me again, but her voice was almost bone chilling. I internally curse; she knows _exactly_ who Grace is.

"Please Mrs. Adams, call me Grace, we will see you shortly. Erickson, thank you for assisting Mrs. Adams. Sawyer, shall we?

As we walk away, Grace whispers to me, "Guess she knows me." It must be the pent up tension or just nerves because that makes me giggle hysterically. I'm still laughing when Sawyer opens the door to the limo for us.

"Sawyer you have your sidearm right?" Grace asks, making Sawyer laugh and shake his head. "I've got the teaser today ma'am. You're covered."

"So Ana do you have our list for today?" Grace asks, and I pull my IPad from my handbag, and go through the run-down of today's tasks.

"We are meeting Gwen and Sophia at the showroom, then the bakery wants final approval on the cakes… uhm, we are supposed to meet Elliott, Christian, Carrick and Grandpa at 12:00 at the new house, and then we have late lunch reservations at The Rainer Club." I roll my eyes. So much to do, who has time for lunch!

"It's just 4½ days Sweetheart. We will make it!" Grace cheers in encouragement making me smile.

"Grace thank you for everything. I just adore you! With you being here today, it just helps me a lot. I know it's not going to be very comfortable but that you're willing to support me does mean the world to me." I blink away the tears threatening to spill.

"Ana I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She moves so she's sitting next to me, and pats my hand.

The door opens and Sawyer ushers my Mom into the limousine, who sits opposite from Grace and I.

"So Mom, Grace and I were just talking about the things we have planned for today. We are on the way to our florist right now; our event planner is meeting us there. You'll love the floral manager; she's one of my dearest friends. Her partner is Christians COO, Ros, who will be in the wedding." I smile, Christian told me to keep positive that this is my week, so that's what I'm going to do.

"That sounds fantastic Ana, and Grace. My goodness Ana you're in the news all the time now. I watched the clip where Christian announced you're starting a family foundation?" _Wow okay, she's actually asking about something important to me._

"Oh yes Mrs. Adams, Ana has excellent plans to recruit the entire family in this project. We just couldn't be more proud of her." Grace beams at me, making me blush.

"Yes I'm sure you are. Bob and I had to laugh though because as Christian was saying all these wonderful things about you raising money for the less fortunate, you were standing right next to him wearing an entire jewelry store." She laughs at her remark. Grace and I don't. I think Sawyer overheard to, the privacy window is down and he tilted his head like he wanted to say something and then thought better of it.

"Uhm, yeah well I guess, Christian gets a little carried away when it comes to presents for me. But Mom he donates a lot of money to charities all over the world and right here in Seattle. This foundation will just give us more opportunities to reach more people. We are all really excited about it. We hope to launch it in March." I play with my ring; her comment made me self-conscience I wonder if everyone who saw that clip thought the same thing.

"Christian does like to spoil our girl! She's so lovely, and he adores her. The Grey Family Foundation will be perfect for Ana to organize, and we will make sure she has a lot of support." Grace remarks, I think mostly to reassure me, and not to think too hard on what Carla said, but it's too late. I'm so worried about how shallow and vain that must have looked.

"Well judging by your engagement ring, I can only imagine how much he loves you." My Mother's comment makes me frown. Something inside me just clicks… If I'm going to be spending me entire wedding week with her; I won't listen to her comment about trivial things like this. Christian has taught me a lot of things in that last few months, some not appropriate to talk about, but one thing was that I am not a door mat and I can verbally defend myself. He's brought out confidence in me that my mother hasn't seen before. In a span of 20 minutes with Carla that confidence has disappeared, and I want it back.

"Mom, Christian could have given me a plastic ring and I would have said yes. We don't have a monetary value on our love. I love my ring its beautiful, and I know Christian put a lot of effort into finding me the most perfect ring he could. If had spent a $1.00 or a Million I would have adored it the same. It was what this ring represents to us, not the value of it that makes me proud to wear it." I decide that I need to stop addressing her or I might start getting upset so I look at Grace who is squeezes my hand, a show of approval and support I think.

"Grace did I tell you I gave Christian his wedding gift last night?" I smile brightly at her.

"You did? I thought you were going to wait until Friday? Did he like them?" She seems to understand that I need to change the subject and is enthusiastically helping me do just that.

"Well, after the way he gave me his wedding gift I kind of wanted to see him open it." I shrug. "He loved the cufflinks! He will be wearing them on Friday! I'm so happy he loved them! He's so hard to surprise. Did I tell you what he bought the men in the wedding party?" She shakes her head.

"This reminds me, never let me ask him to stop at Tiffany's to pick one thing up again!" She laughs; my mom is looking at her cellphone, clearly not wanting to be part of the conversation. "Anyway, he bought them the cutest baseball cufflinks. Tell me they aren't all going to love those!?"

"That's perfect Ana! Oh maybe Elliot will wear a suit more often!" I laugh.

"Mom" I wait for her to look up from her phone… "Elliot is Christian's brother, and Mia is his sister. They are looking forward to meeting you as well as Grandpa and Grandma Trevelyan and Carrick, Grace's husband." I smile.

"Oh that's nice sweetie." She goes back to her phone, and I sigh. Thankfully we are pulling in front of Gwen's showroom so we can all get involved in something.

"So this is Gwen's showroom. She is doing all the floral pieces for the wedding. She's making the most adorable floral wreath for Abby." I wait for Sawyer to open the door; he pauses and advises us that there is a small gathering of paparazzi following so we need to wait for Erickson and Ryan to flank us. I nod and he closes the door, as it's starting to drizzle.

"Is he always that controlling?" My Mother looks positively shocked.

"Sawyer? He's doing his job, the press can be relentless, and it would be very easy for someone with ill intent to blend in with them. He keeps me safe Mom. He's not at all controlling, I just trust him to make the calls when it comes to my safety. That's what Christian pays him to do." I vehemently defend Sawyer. It's true sometimes I hate that I'm followed everywhere, but Sawyer has become my friend and I trust him. If he thinks I should wait to exit for a few minutes I will do just that. It's not that big of a deal.

"So… then… it's Christian that's controlling? My apologies Grace; I'm just trying to understand why my daughter can't walk into a shop without the approval of hired security."

"Mrs. Adams. My son is a wealthy man; I don't think he is controlling as much as he is worried about our safety. We trust his security detail implicitly." I can tell that Grace is about to lose her patience, and I'm irritated that my mother hasn't been very polite. I want to call Christian just to hear his voice, but I know he's in a meeting so I'll wait it out. _I will say it once again thank God Grace is with me today._

I give my Mom a warning glare, and she sighs. "Please Grace, call me Carla. I'm just not used to this way of living."

Mercifully Sawyer gives us the all clear to enter the store, the paps are yelling questions left and right. Grace and I have grown accustom to ignoring them, but my Mother seems to be enjoying the attention. Before Sawyer can stop what happens next, my Mom falls right into the clutches of paparazzi traps.

"Mrs. Adams.?... Mrs. Adams, are you excited for the wedding?" One of the Nooz bottom dwellers calls out. Then she says it, and I know Christian is going to get a google alert in about 30 seconds and freak out.

"Yes, I just wish it weren't so soon or so extravagant it's not Ana's style at all." My mother quips right in front of twenty cameras pointed right at her.

_Shit!_

**Christian POV: The Future of SIP and Damage Control**

**July 25****th****, 2011**

"So I asked you both here as you know, to give me honest feedback on the proposal I have in mind for SIP." I address Ros, my Dad and Grandpa, my most trusted advisors.

"Frankly Christian, I was extremely impressed by her report. Especially that she spent a total of what four hours working on it? I can only imagine what she would have offered if you gave her a reasonable amount of time to do this." Ros throws the proposal book down. "My concern is your idea of moving her to CEO, she doesn't have experience, and she doesn't have the business education either. Frankly she's too nice. I can't see getting on someone's ass if they need to be fired or if an author needs to be dropped." I nod that's my biggest concern as well.

"I agree whole heartedly with Ros, but what Ana does have is a husband who is one of the most successful CEO's in the world. I'm sure with time Ana could get the skills needed to be successful. Honestly, I wouldn't do this transition next month but I'd give it a year or two, give her more responsibilities, make sure she is working with your team on every SIP decision. I have faith in her." Grandpa adds his opinion but is still reviewing Ana's suggested changes, and implementation plan. "For someone with no business experience she's got a good eye for it."

"Dad what do you think… I want your honest opinion. That's why I gave it to the three of you. I know I couldn't be impartial." I swing my chair to my Dad.

"Well I agree with Ros, she doesn't have the personality to be aggressive in the business world. However, if you get a good team around her, she has definite potential. What I want you to consider though is these two possibilities. 1. She's amazing at it and raises SIP standard, which frankly I have faith she could easily do, just based on this information. It's very impressive. 2. She fails. SIP folds, in the long run it wouldn't hurt you financially, but jobs would be impacted. If you have to decide to pull the plug, it could possibly cause a problem in your marriage."

"Look Son, I don't think any of us doubt Ana's ability. She's just as brilliant as you, but in a different way. I say you encourage her to focus on the aspects of the business she knows, and can make decisions in without second guessing, hire someone as solid as Ros here to back her up. But before you do any of that, you really should talk this over with her. If you give her a year to prepare then she will only be what 23? That's pretty young, what will her staff and competitors think? The authors? You have to give her ample time to prove her worth." Grandpa once again makes a good point.

"Thank you all for you feedback I think we have time to consider it, like I said this wouldn't be something I would do right away. I want her to succeed so I will give her the tools she needs to become the CEO she has the potential of being. In the meantime, I think I'm going to start looking for a COO. The guy running it now is obviously not to my standard." This they all agree on. My next proposition is the one Ros might have an issue with, but I think my mind has been made up about this.

"So this information isn't going to be shared yet, even with the project teams. I need to discuss it with Ana first, but I am seriously considering moving SIP in house."

"You mean here? Grey House? Christian… Have you thought this through?" Ros is looking at me like I just lost my mind.

"I have." I sigh, "The floors 18-19 are not in use, we have plenty of room. I have received the estimate to update the current SIP building and the cost is more then what I paid for the company. The cost to renovate the unused floors at Grey House is a quarter of that. They would have better security, better facilities, they would actually have more square footage and I'm just going to be honest here, I don't feel Ana's safe in that building. It has easy public access. If you are wondering if I just want to be closer to Ana during the day, the answer is sure, but I doubt that would even be an issue, we both have very busy jobs.

I have thoroughly considered the expenses associated in either option. If we keep the current building, I'd put in a lot of cash to renovate; in addition they would have to put their entire operation on hiatus while the construction takes place. This would cause us a loss on revenue and put employees on furlough. If we move it to Grey House construction can be completed while they are still in the old building and it would be an easy transition. I'm pretty confident in this decision."

"I actually fully support that decision Christian. How soon would you want to start this project?" My Dad giving me his full support makes me smile.

"Well I certainly want Elliott on it; I know he's finishing up several projects not to mention my house. But I'd like him to get on it as soon as he's free to do so." I look at Ros, I need her support she's never given me bad advice.

"Ros, what are your thoughts?"

"I'm good as long as I don't have to give up my parking spot." I roll my eyes. We have plenty of parking but Ros has insisted that she wanted her own spot, so I gave her one for her birthday this year.

"Okay I'll talk to Ana about this after the wedding there is too much on her plate as it is." I'm about to ask about getting a project team on it when Andrea buzzes my intercom. I'm not technically "working" today, so I'm sort of irritated.

"Sir? Mr. Alders is requesting an immediate meeting." Andrea sounds concerned, so I tell her to send him in.

Seconds later my PR Vice President has marched in my office holding his IPad. He has a red face, a good indicator that something is out of his control.

"Alders, what's this about? As you can see I'm in a meeting…" I snap at him. He's supposed to prevent scandal not notify me every time something happens. I don't give a shit unless he can't stop it.

"Mr. Grey I apologize but Sir I think you need to see this, and I need your approval to make a statement."

He cues his IPad to show a video of my Mother, Ana and Carla being escorted into Gwen's showroom. I notice that my Mother has her arm linked with Ana's and Sawyer is escorting him properly. There's a lot of yelling coming from the paps, mostly directed to Carla.

I watch in horror as she turns to address the crowd, I see Sawyer, Ryan and Erickson notice, but before they are able to stop her, a hack I recognize from the Nooz asks her:

"Mrs. Adams.?... Mrs. Adams, are you excited for the wedding?"

Instead of walking away or even just saying she was she clearly as day says:

"Yes, I just wish it weren't so soon or so extravagant it's not Ana's style at all." The clip shows my Mom and Ana watching in horror, Ana is starting to cry and Sawyer rushes her into the building, Carla saunters in like she didn't just screw with her daughter's emotions right in front of the fucking media.

Fuck! The press is going to blow this shit up all fucking week. I throw a pen across the room. I'm to fucking angry to speak. Alders replays it for Ros, Grandpa and my Dad.

I yell for Taylor and he runs to my office, I have Alders replay the clip. I can tell he's furious too. Dad call Mom please see how Ana is doing? Taylor, get the car ready, Alders you're coming with us." I bark out orders like I'm a CEO and not a pissed off Groomzilla.

While my Dad calls my Mom I call Sawyer.

"Sir."

"What the fuck happened Sawyer?"

"Sir I was walking the ladies into the showroom, as per protocol. Mrs. Adams took this as an opportunity to get friendly with the media. Once I had Miss Steel and Dr. Grey secured in the building. I asked the paps to delete that footage, but of course they refused. Sir, I did attempt to call you as soon as it happened but Olivia said you weren't to be disturbed. I immediately called Taylor Sir, but he informed me that you had already seen the footage. Mr. Grey this incident happened within the last ten minutes."

"Its fine Sawyer, the clip showed you doing your job. Keep Miss Steel and my Mother inside the building and make sure no one but staff enters the building."

"Yes Sir Erickson is watching the front exit and Ryan is on the rear exit. Sir, Miss Steele is in the bathroom, she was very upset Sir; Dr. Grey is trying to calm her down, but Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Yes Luke, say what you need to say…"

"Sir, Mrs. Adams is a real bitch. When I told her that talking to the press put her daughter at risk she informed me I was hired help and not to speak to her that way again. I'm going to need additional security here to safely get Mrs. Steele and Dr. Grey out of the building. The media has tripled in size since we arrived and more keep coming."

"We will get you the extra security and I will be there with Taylor and Alders shortly. I believe that Mrs. Adams should be escorted to her hotel. Ana has a lot to do today. I'm not going to let her be distraught. Let my Mother know I'm on my way… and Sawyer, it would be best if you kept that bitch away from me when I get there." I hang up.

"FUCK!"

"Son calm down, get Alders to spin it, and make damn sure you get Ana's mother to sign an NDA." My Grandpa is right Alders, I didn't think I'd have to worry about family doing something like this but fuck, I want to put her on a plane back to Georgia. I don't even want her at the wedding. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"

"Andrea!" She enters with her notebook, I level my voice this wasn't Andrea's doing I'm not going to hold it against her. So I count and then calmly ask her to prepare an NDA for Carla and Robbin 'Bob' Adams. I tell her to prepare them with every detail possible; including personal information, business information and wedding information. I ask her to add inclusions that they are not allowed to discuss the Grey, Trevelyan, Steele families.

No one dares to say a word, moments later Andrea has the documents printed and Alders, Ros, Grandpa and Dad follow me out.

This is going to be a pretty fucking awkward introduction.

**Grace POV: Motherly Love and Mother Bear Attack ****July 25****th****, 2011**

"Ana Sweetie, I'm right here if you need me." I talk soothingly through the door. I can't believe what has happened in the last few hours. Carla is horrible to Ana. How is that even possible? Ana is so loving and sweet, how could a mother be so callous? It just makes my blood boil. I can hear Ana sobbing through the bathroom door, but I'm distracted by my cell ringing I'm sure it's either Carrick or Christian.

"Hi Carry; I'm sure you know we have a situation." I'm so sad for Ana.

"Yes, we're on our way. I think you need to get Carla to the hotel. Christian is on a war path. Alder's will be coming with us to see if we can make a statement, although I'm not quite sure how we are able to spin this shit. How is Ana?" My husband's temper is flared and so is mine. Ana has become a fourth child to the both of us. We love her as much as we do our own children. To see someone be that awful to her, and then what she said to those awful paparazzi, I'm devastated for her.

"Not well, she's locked herself in the restroom and I can hear her bawling. The poor thing." I sigh, "Carry there were other comments made before she talked to the press. She's just a mean spirited person."

"There wasn't any truth to what Carla said to them was there? Ana doesn't feel like she's not getting the wedding she wanted does she?" Carrick seems concerned that maybe Ana confided something to her mother and it was just shared with the media.

"No. Carrick I have been with Ana every step of this wedding. She has called the shots. The wedding she wants is exactly what Christian is giving her. I know from conversations we've had that Carla has been completely disinterested in the wedding. I have no idea why she would say such a thing." I'm whispering now because I can see Carla walking down the hall.

"Carry I have to go; please get here quickly. Tell Christian he needs to calm down before he sees Ana she's a mess." I plead and he tells me he will try.

I knock on the bathroom door, and this time Ana opens it, she's shaking like a leaf and I pull her close to hug her. "Shhh, Sweetie it will be okay, Christian has people that can fix this type of thing all the time." I know that's not the point but I want her to know that it can be handled externally at least. Internally she's devastated.

"Why would my mother say that? I am having the wedding of my dreams! Everything I could ever want, or ever hope for I'm getting. How would she possibly know what my "style" is, she hasn't been a part of this wedding at all." She's hiccupping and shaking. "Grace I hope you don't think I was only going with what I thought you wanted. Everything has been me. Even when Kate and Mia bickered all the time, I still made my choices. Why would she do that? And then… about my jewelry? Do other people think that? I didn't even consider it because of all the positive feedback we received, but if my own Mother could think that how many others saw and thought the same thing?" Her thoughts are scattered, and I know she's trying to pull herself together. Weddings even without horrible parents interfering are stressful on brides. I think she just needs a good cry, and she'll feel better. Although, wouldn't be opposed to banning Carla from future outings like this.

"Ana, all of what your Mother said today was wrong. She obviously doesn't understand how special you are. Please don't let her negativity upset you. This is your week. I do need to tell you though that Christian and his team are on their way. He's not very happy and Carrick thinks it would be best if Carla was escorted to the hotel before they arrive which might be any minute. How would you like to handle this?" I run my hands through her hair, I like when she has it in her mess of curls but today she blew it out, so it's silky and straight.

"Knock-Knock" I hear Carla's voice through the door and I curse myself for not locking behind me. I protectively turn around so Ana is standing behind me.

"Carla. We were just discussing how tired you must be from your trip. Perhaps you'd like to go to your hotel?" I'm going to try to play nice but the anger that has been building up inside of me since the night I found out about Elena is coming to a head, and I am so close to exploding.

"Of course not I'm here to plan my daughter's wedding!" She rolls her eyes at me sending me one more inch away from explosive.

"Her wedding has already been planned. By Ana, who got exactly what she wanted for her wedding. She wanted black tie, she wanted plated dinners, she wanted it at my home, she wanted everything and Christian gave it to her. Not once Carla have you offered to help plan or do anything. So don't tell me now that you have your daughter in tears that you want to plan her wedding. You lost that opportunity six weeks ago." I snap angrily at her.

"I wasn't here to help plan this wedding. If I was included, I certainly wouldn't have made it this pretentious production. I just saw the flowers; I thought I was here to give my opinion. This is my opinion, they are distasteful and to uppity." I'm ready to slap her when Ana speaks up.

"Mom, do you not like my choices? Or are you jealous that you didn't get to have a wedding like mine? I think you should go to the hotel. I will be there tonight because I have a meeting with the concierge and I will be with Mia and Kate setting up the guest rooms, with my pretentious welcome gifts. I'll try to talk to you then, but right now. I don't need or want you here. Ryan will drive you to the hotel. And so help me Mom if you say another word to the press. You will not be at my wedding." Ana walks past her, I assume to tell Ryan his directives.

"Well Grace, I see you have turned my daughter against me once again." She is glaring at me like she did six years ago.

"Mrs. Adams. You were a horrible Mother than, and frankly you are a horrible Mother now. I thank God that Ray raised such a wonderful woman, and it's unfortunate that you can't see how amazing Ana really is." I shake my head at her and follow Ana out.

As I suspected she is giving directions to the security detail. Gwen is side hugging her in support, and it's touching. Ana has so much love around her but the one woman in her life that should be her constant is her Mother. I have made terrible mistakes as a parent obviously with Elena. But I have always been proud of my children's accomplishments. I just can't understand someone who has a daughter as wonderful as Ana to be so cruel, and dismissive of her. Is it jealousy? Is it resentment? I can't imagine any situation that would make me hurt my children as Carla just did.

Ryan nods at me and I hear him speaking to Carla who follows him out without looking back at me or Ana, but thankfully she doesn't acknowledge the press either.

What a Monday.


	59. A confession from Holly: a little change

**OKAY SO!**

**AFTER READING THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK ABOUT THE MAMA-DRAMA OR CARLA-CRAP I CHANGED MY MIND! (a smidgen)**

**The truth is I just couldn't move on to Tuesday with so much left undone/unsaid/unconfronted on Monday. So I know I said 5 more chapters, but I am just going to have to wing it. I hope you'll all hang in there with me as we get into these final chapters. I have had so much fun writing this story, and have loved all the feedback and support.**

**I can't wait to get started on the sequel... but I don't want to rush the ending of this book, just to get it done. I want to keep true to the storyline and characters and after writing, reading, re-reading and re-reading the last chapter I posted, I had to commit more to it. So I hope you can forgive my over eagerness and let me finish it up the way I think it needs to be done.**

**Thanks All!**

**Holly!**


	60. Chapter 52: Wedding Week: Monday – Part

**Chapter 52: Wedding Week: Monday – Part 2**

**Ana POV: Fixing It**

**July 25****th****, 2011**

Gwen and Grace have me sitting down at a round table to 'collect myself'. I can't believe I just threw my mom out, I told myself and I promised Christian that I was going to stay positive this week. I blew it; she got in my head as she's done hundreds of times before. I love my Mother. It seems the only time we get along is when it's on her terms. I have to visit her, I have to call her, and I have to put the effort to stay in touch with her. Maybe it's time to stop trying so hard to be part of her life. Maybe she just simply doesn't want me to try anymore and publically humiliating me and attempting to sabotage my confidence along with my wedding is certainly going to trigger that responds.

"Ana, do you want to hear something that will make smile?" I grin at Gwen, she hands me a bottle of water. She is as bubbly as ever and petting my hair soothingly. She has become such a good friend to me. It's literally impossible to be unhappy with her around. Her personality just exudes joy and she is so funny.

"Yes Gwenny tell me something that will make me smile." I tell her while sipping my water.

"Otters have foldly pockets in their skin, where they carry their favorite rocks." I shake my head at her and she's right I'm smiling but I have no idea why. "They also hold hands while they sleep." I'm laughing now. I don't why but she keeps firing off random facts about otters. She's small like me with very blonde hair; today she is wearing a pair of shiny metallic skinny jeans, with a long black silk tunic and metallic Louboutin five inch heels. I don't know how she can stand in those all day. She just keeps going on about otter's… "They also like to hug each other…" I am laughing so hard I have to ask her to stop. "See told you I could make you smile. Do you like your flowers? If you need me to change anything, I can." She assures me.

I sigh, the truth is I love the floral pieces she and her team are working on, and I don't want to change anything about them. There is a part of mind that is hesitating though. I keep thinking about what my mother said. I'm faced with a dilemma, change it because of my Mother, or keep it because it's my wedding. Four months ago I wouldn't have thought twice, I would have changed everything and gone out of my way to get my Mother's approval. That thought alone solidifies my decision.

"No don't change a single thing. I love everything you're doing, I couldn't be happier." I smile. _It's my wedding. HA!_

"Good choice." She winks at me as she goes back to her work bench where it looks like her team is constructing my wedding arch; where Christian and I will stand when we commit ourselves to each other. Y

I knew there would probably be some drama this week. I'm sure there is always some drama when weddings come down to the wire. I just never expected me to freak out on my Mom like that. I suppose if that's how she really feels then maybe having her at the wedding was a mistake. She _is_ my Mother, but she's never been maternal. I already knew this, so why I am shocked today? Further, how does she have an opinion on what my "wedding style" is? If she had participated at all she would see the Grace and Christian have given me carte blanche on the wedding and I am getting everything I want down to the last detail.

Maybe it was wishful thinking that Mom would actually be excited. I always set myself for her to hurt me, for a long time it didn't, forgotten birthdays, not calling or not answering my call on holidays, always cancelling trips to see me even for important events, this is the Mother I know. I don't know why I am so hurt now or why I expected a different parent once she was off the plane. I have Ray though, and now I have Grace and Carrick who have accepted me as one part of their family readily. Grace has been the Mother I've always wished I had. Wow, how horrible does that make me as daughter?

"Baby?" I turn to Christian who just arrived to Gwen's showroom. I offer a weak smile but I'm sure he already has heard about me emotional breakdown.

"Hi Christian." I can feel myself shutting down, that's not right either. I should be happy. I'm supposed to be getting the errands done for our wedding. The wedding of my dreams, that takes place in four days. "My mother has me rethinking everything. Am I being pompous, pretentious, and materialistic? I've never been any of those things. I think I got so caught up in getting what I wanted; I didn't consider how it would look to other people." I whisper. Christian wraps his arms his around me, and sighs. "I know you're pissed at my Mom's insensitive remarks to the press, but was she right? I've never been in her words "extravagant" but this is my wedding. Isn't that the one day that I'm supposed to go for a little extravagance? Why do I feel guilty?"

"Ana, you feel guilty because that was your Mother and you had to standup to her. No one can accuse you of being materialistic or pretentious. That's just ridiculous. Your Mother doesn't get to show up last minute and change your mind on everything you selected that five hours ago you were confident and excited about." He pushed my hair behind my ear. "We need to fix this; but your Mother was wrong Ana. I have Alders here to help us figure it out."

"Why is Detective Alders here? Christian she didn't do anything criminal." I'm appalled. Does he want to press charges on my Mom for being a bitch? I doubt even he has that much clout. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No Baby not Detective Alders, his son is the VP of Public Relations at Grey House. Stephen Alders, that's why we call Detective Alders in if we have a criminal issue; it helps keep things as private as possible. You've met him. He helped us prepare the statement about Gretchen and was at the engagement party." He kisses the top of my head. "We need to fix this, or we are going to be receiving hate mail from every feminist in the world who thinks that you are being influenced to have your wedding the way my family wants. Ana I need you to be honest with me now;" Christian pulls my face up so I'm looking straight into his beautiful grey eyes. "…I swear I'm not going to be mad, upset or feel disappointed. I need to know though… am I giving you the wedding **you** want? Do you feel pressured to have the wedding like this because you feel like this is what I expect or my family? Baby, is this the wedding you want, or is it the wedding you feel obligated to have?"

"That's just it Christian! I've never been selfish or extravagant! I love the wedding we've planned. It's exactly what I want. It's the first time I've allowed myself to indulge, because you kept telling me I could. This is what I want! I don't know why she said that. I have never given her the indication that I am anything by beyond ecstatic for our day." I shake my head. _Now she has Christian questioning whether or not I am happy! God, this is a mess._

"Christian do you know that I've never had a birthday party? I've never celebrated big events in any big way like my graduation? This is the first time I've been allowed myself to do something for me, for us. I guess maybe I overdid it. I don't know, but I love everything about the wedding. Is that wrong?"

"No. But Ana, I am only willing to give your Mother one more chance this week. If something else happens she won't be at our wedding, she won't be allowed to hurt you with her stupid unfounded assumptions. If she had paid any attention to the wedding before four hours ago, I might be a little less pissed off. As it is she hasn't given a shit and now she's trying to make you feel bad about our choices. She doesn't get to participate now." I nod; this is Christians wedding as well. I don't blame him for being angry.

"I love you Christian, thank you for talking this through with me. I want to keep our wedding just as it's been designed. I don't care what anyone else thinks at this point. It's not about them it's about us." I kiss him softly. I'm emotionally exhausted, but I still have so much to do today.

"Ana… I don't know how you are going to feel about this but I've given this a lot of thought, and it's been advised by security so just keep an open mind. I am telling Carla and Bob they need to sign NDA's if they decide to stay for the wedding. If she won't do it, she can't be part of this. I'm sorry but she proved today that she's not trustworthy." He looks like he's afraid I'm going to get pissed, but I don't have the energy to be, I also don't think he's wrong. I doubt that I'm going to have her participate in anything else besides the obligatory events. But I agree with him, I don't want her to have an interview spilling all our personal matters.

"I'm okay with that, in fact I'd like to take it to her tonight when I go to the hotel with Mia and Kate. I have something I need to say to her. Christian, do whatever you need to do to get this under control. I swear I trust you to make the right decision on this. But in the meantime I do have a lot to do. Just because she pulled this crap, doesn't make the wedding plans halt. I want to do this with Grace. Will that be okay?"

"Ana you and I are going to have to make a joint statement. I'm sorry but it's the only way people are going to believe you are not being treated unfairly. I wouldn't make you do it if there was another way, but I don't want this story to explode. If we go out there right now and say you are excited, and have taken a personal cause in the planning of this wedding we can head this off." I grimace. I hate the press. I hate that I have to do this.

"Fine, do I look okay? If I have to do this then I want to do it now so I can get back to planning our wedding Christian. I don't want anything formal; I'll just go outside and tell them the truth." I sigh. I'm so pissed; I just want to take a bubble bath and screw the rest of the day. There is just no time. "Can we do the house tour tomorrow instead though? As it is I'm going to be late to the bakery and we already have people meeting us at the restaurant for lunch, we can't cancel that." He kisses my cheek.

"That's my girl. Let's get to this then."

"Wait, Christina there is something I've given a lot of thought to and it's something that I want to do with your blessing of course. Gwen was telling me about it and I'd really like you to help me do this, I think this would be a good time to announce it if you approve." I tell Christian about my plan and he's completely onboard. I give him a big kiss and my confidence has come back in full force. I hope this helps other brides get a day like mine, exactly what they want.

After a 15 minute discussion with Mr. Alders, (PR not SPD) Christian and Gwen, I'm prepped and ready to deliver my own comment, with Christian, Grace and Carrick standing next to me. I'm not even nervous at all. I mean how could I be more embarrassed than I already am? Gwen adjusts my make up, so it doesn't look like I've just spent the last hour crying.

PR Alders makes a quick statement and passes the press a media release that states:

_"__Miss Anastasia Steele, fiancée to GEH CEO Christian Grey would like to thank her future family and father for being supportive with her impending wedding. Mrs. Carla Adams, Miss Steels mother made comments earlier today that absolutely do not reflect the opinions of Miss Steele or Mr. Grey. Miss Steele's father Raymond Grey, who solely raised Miss Steele, has played an active role in the wedding preparations and is ecstatic for the upcoming nuptials. Mr. Grey and Miss Steele would also like to announce their support to the charity Soldier Brides and Grooms, and have recruited Mallard Floral Design to do the same. This is their very personal thanks to our military and it is their wish that everyone has the wedding of their dreams. Miss Steele's father is former military, as is the owner of Mallard Floral Design, Gwen Mallard, partner to one of Mr. Grey's closest friends, and COO of GEH Ros Bailey."_

I give PR Alders the okay, and standing next to Christian on one side, Grace and Carrick on the other and then Taylor and Sawyer behind us; with Ryan and Reynolds standing to the side stand in front of Gwen's building. I'm smiling and holding Christian's hand.

I remind myself to smile, smile, smile…. This is happy news, and I'm excited that I am making this announcement, the first time I think I've willing made any type of public speech. Christian has faith in me, and that is all I need.

_"__Thank you all for allowing me the opportunity to share with you my joy and pleasure in planning the wedding of my dreams. I would like apologize for any confusion that Mrs. Carla Adams, my Mother made earlier regarding my wishes about the wedding. The truth is I'm getting everything I could have ever dreamed of, and getting exactly what I have envisioned._

_I am so very lucky to have support of my fiancé, Christian, my father who raised me, Ray Steele, and of course my future in-laws, Carrick and Grace Grey. My wedding party has been phenomenal, Kate Kavanagh my Maid of Honor, Mia Grey, Elliot Grey, Christian's Best Man; who are, Christian's siblings. Laura Wilson; my aunt, Ros Bailey and of course, Gail Jones, have worked so hard to make our special day happen. I have been a very hands-on type of bride with the assistance of my wedding party, wedding planner, Sophia Callari and vendors such as Gwen Mallard. _

_I believe that every bride and groom should have the wedding of their dreams, so along with my fiancé, we are so pleased to announce that we will be donating $150,000 to an organization called "Soldier Brides and Grooms" which helps active duty service men and women right here in Washington State have their own special day. Finally, I am honored that my dear friend and one of the top florist in the state, Gwen Mallard of Mallard Floral Design has also agreed to support this organization by providing floral arrangement for weddings taking place in 2011 and 2012. _

_Active service men and woman can find more information about this program through the organization directly, via website. We owe our freedoms to the men and women military personnel, as they have the hardest jobs in the world. I hope our donations will assist these individuals feel as special as Christian and I do about our own wedding. Thank you."_

Okay, so I think that well, I look up at Christian who is beaming at me in approval. What's coming now is the hard part though. I'm waiting for the onslaught of questions; this is where I have to wing it. I hold Christian's hand tighter, he squeezes back. I'm not alone here, I'll be okay.

**Miss Steel, is your donation a direct compensation for your mothers earlier comments?**

**"**_No absolutely not. Ms. Mallard told me about this program when we first started our wedding preparations. As a daughter of a veteran, I felt that Christian and I could do something to help this wonderful program. It has always been our intention to make a donation. Like most of our charitable contributions, we typically don't publicly acknowledge or involvement. However, since the sincerity of my vision was in question today I thought this was a perfect opportunity to announce our admiration for our service members. As well as encourage other wedding vendors to research this organization and help if they can."_

**Do you still plan to have Mrs. Adam's attend your wedding?**

_"__We have no intention of rescinding our invitation to my Mother or her husband. Though, I am disappointed that she made such an accusation. Her views are certainly not in line with my own. Therefor she had no authority or endorsement to speak on my behalf; she did not provide truthful information. I have made the major decisions regarding the entire with wedding with full support of my fiancé." _

**Miss Steele it has been rumored that you have a fractured relationship with your Mother, can you confirm this?**

_"__I was raised by my father Ray Steele. My Mother and I lived in separate states so naturally I do not have the same type of relationship as I do with my Daddy… (I giggle for saying Daddy, as does the crowd.) I apologize, my Father. You could definitely call me a Daddy's Girl. I am most certainly his princess." (More laughs from the crowd, I smile but I know I'm blushing.)_

**Mr. Grey do you have a good relationship with Ana's parents?**

_"__I feel very close to my future father in law, and I have a deep admiration for raising Ana, who I humbly believe is the most remarkable woman in the world. He and Ana have been excellent additions to my family"_

**Mr. Grey, do your parents approve of Ana and of her family?**

_"__My parents, as well as my grandparents, and siblings adore Ana and her father. Aside from my Mother, the rest of my family has not had the opportunity to meet Mrs. Adams."_

**Ms. Steele have you been pressured to have the wedding so soon after your announced engagement due to pregnancy?**

**"**_I believe this has been answered numerous times. No I am absolutely not pregnant. Christian and I just didn't want to wait. It was my decision to have the wedding in six weeks. I don't think either of us are patient enough to wait the customary 8-12 months." (Another laugh from the crowd but I'm ready to be done)_

"Again thank you all for allowing me the opportunity to share this information, if you'll excuse me I have flowers to look at." I smile and Christian kisses me temple and walks me back into the showroom

**Christian POV: Frustration **

**July 25****th****, 2011**

Well this was a shitty day. I just had a very long session with John and now I'm headed back to Escala to work out with Claude and Elliot, while Ana, Mia and Kate deliver the guest bags to the hotel. Ana is also going to talk with her Mother and have her sign the NDA and leave another for Bob. It's non-negotiable at this point. Carla seems to like the press attention and neither Ana nor I want a second incident. Taylor and Sawyer are escorting Ana this evening. They were warned not to leave her side or I'd be pissed. I don't know what that bitch is capable of. If I could get away with forbidding her I would have, but damn-it is her Mother and I don't want to fight about this the week of our wedding.

I offered to go but it was decided that if I went I probably wouldn't be able to reign in my temper, it's just as well I need to work of this aggression with hard exercise. I trust Taylor and Sawyer to keep her safe. Especially with the extra security I have trolling the hotel. I don't want to slip up and snap at Ana about this shit. As frustrated as I am right now, I could see myself losing it and taking it on her. That wouldn't be fair or right to her and John seemed pleased that I was able to identify that I have the potential of doing that, and redirect it to an activity to blow off steam. So lucky Claude gets his ass kicked instead of me freaking out on Carla. Unless I have a meltdown, I won't see John until after our honeymoon. It will be the longest time I've had between visits with him, but with Ana I just don't have the same needs from his as I once did. I think he called it progress.

Elliot should be joining me soon. We are still attempting to figure out how Elena found our new home. We have doubled security there so I'm not worried of something happening while it's being renovated, but that she might try something once we are moved in has got me worried. Sawyer, Welsh, Elliot, Dad and my Grandfather are going to be working on the investigation while we're away. I refuse to interrupt my wedding or honeymoon on thoughts of Elena. Right now I think she is just trying to screw with our minds. I'm worried that she gearing up to do something.

I would be lying though if I said I wasn't worried about the restraining orders being dismissed Thursday and the threat Ana received. That's the main reason Ana will be staying at my parents estate. She will be in the confines of their home until we leave for our honeymoon. I'm even going to stay the night with her there on Wednesday. There is no way Elena will be able to reach her. I have Ryan, Reynolds, and Sawyer on her all day. As well as Erickson, and Johnson, Mia's new CPD. Outside the property we have 15 guards on duty at all times, as well as a security guard at the gate verifying deliveries and checking license plates to make sure they are registered to the right vendors. It's probably overkill, but I will do everything I can to protect my family, and I would move the earth and heavens to keep Ana safe.

God Ana made me proud today; she was confident and witty while talking with the press. I think she helped slow the drama that Carla stirred up. Alders said that Ana's statement was trending quickly, she being called an inspiration and several military groups and Politian's have commended her donation. Seeing her in action today only solidified my faith in her as CEO of SIP, which I am renaming to Grey Publishing. I want her to be part of the renovation project, and Ros was right about having her included in all meetings concerning SIP. Just by observation she will learn a lot. The trouble I am going to have immediately is finding a COO that will meet my standards, mentor Ana and work within her scope. After all, the COO mentoring her will technically be her employee. That might be a tricky position to fill, but I'm ready to move forward with this. It would be ideal if there were someone within SIP I could raise to that position, but I think the entire management team needs to be replaced. I know Ana will be reluctant accepting the position, but frankly she can do it and if she insists on working, I am going to encourage her to reach her full potential.

"Chris! Where you at?!" Elliot is yelling from the main room. I come out of my office and I find him helping himself to orange juice from the fridge. "What the fuck happened today? Kate was ready to slap-a-bitch when she saw your future mama in law on the news today." I smirk; I'm not ready to talk calmly about this.

"I haven't seen her yet, I'm pretty pissed at this point. I'm going to try to avoid her as much as possible. I don't want to embarrass Ana. Did you see Ana's press conference? She was pretty impressive right?" I need to change the topic I'm getting angry.

"Yeah it was great. Dad was even talking about it at lunch today; he said that she has great potential for your SIP plan." Elliot raises his eyes at me. This may not sound like a lot to some, but that kind of endorsement from my Dad is rare and impressive. I smile, approval from my Dad is something I've needed my whole life. After disappointing him by dropping out of Harvard, I didn't know if I'd ever do anything to get his approbation again. Every move I made with GEH was with him in mind. After our fight about Ana and a prenup I was ready to give up my unending quest for his recognition. Somehow though, in the last six weeks, without seeking it, I've achieved it more than I've ever anticipated.

"I'm going to change my clothes; Claude will be in the gym in 10. Help yourself to my juice….ass." I quickly change in to my workout gear and get back in the kitchen within a few minutes. Gail and Elliot are going at in their typical banter.

"Christian since you're getting Ana can I get Gail?" She swats him with a towel. It makes me laugh; Elliott can get everyone riled up. Maybe I should sic him on Carla.

"Mr. Grey your dinner will be ready when you're finished with your work out, Miss Steele is still planning on dinner with Kate and Miss Mia correct?" Gail asks and I nod to confirm it. "And I suppose I'm feeding him too." She glares at Elliot, who looks wounded.

"Please, but you can just put out some cheerios for him. Come on Elliot let's go!" I yell as I'm walking to the elevator.

As soon as we get to the elevator I get a text from Ana. I hold my breath, I haven't heard any reports from security but I was worried about her talking to Carla tonight.

**Kate POV: Witnessing Ana's Inner Bitch**

**July 25****th****, 2011**

We have just spent the last 15 minutes arguing with Ana about her stupid-ass idea of going to see her mother alone in the bitch's room. It's so not going to happen. I'm surprised the goon squad hasn't called Christian yet to talk some sense in her. He must be paranoid because he even sent the big guy Jason Taylor out with Ana tonight. She's so determined to get this all out but she needs support, and Carla is unstable. I'm either going up there with her, or Carla is coming down to see all of us.

"Ana, come on after Saturday night you owe me an easy night out. Taylor can take the paper work up to her, or if you insist on seeing her, we can invite her down to sit with us as a group." Sawyer is practically begging Ana to listen to him.

Taylor jumps in to back his sidekick up, "Don't make us call Mr. Grey, Ana. You know he was against this anyway. We can get this resolved quickly we'll have a section to ourselves so it will be private and Miss Kavanagh and Miss Mia will be right here for support if you need it, and Sawyer and I will stay out of it unless you need us. It's not negotiable Ana, come on listen to your CPD." He gives her the eye raised look.

Ana pouts and rolls her eyes but it's finally been decided that instead of going to her room, Taylor will call Carla's and see if she will meet us at 'The Georgian' the hotel restaurant, where we were planning to eat tonight anyway. If she won't come down Taylor will deliver the NDA's personally and explain their need, implication and consequence.

We've worked with the concierge on arranging the rooms and finished putting the 'Welcome Goodie Bags' in each of the hotel rooms. Christian apparently booked the entire suite floor for guests, for the entire week. Something about easier for security and to keep press away but we'll see. The goodie-bags are nicely filled, I have to admit. At first I thought they were going to be cheesy but after seeing them all put together, I can see that Ana and Christian put a lot of thought into them.

For the female guest, Ana selected some delicious local wines, gift certificates for the hotel spa with reservations made for Friday morning, pink Seahawk hoodies, and pink Mariners baseball cap. For the men she added some local beers, and gift certificates for a golf green and a tee time at a local golf club Friday morning, Seahawk hoodies and a Mariners baseball cap (not pink).

In all of the bags Ana and Christian wrote personal thank you notes and a list of their personal favorite places as suggestions for their guests to visit while here. They added various chichi gifts and some homemade goodies from Gail. They also included various gift cards for assorted restaurants and local merchants, and a prepaid Visa gift card for incidental cost, a Seattle City Pass, books about Washington State, local Apples, candies exclusive to the area called Aplets & Cotlets, and a selection of locally distilled organic wheat whiskey, vodka's and a gin, signed Seattle Sounders memorabilia (probably in honor of Ray) as well as reservations for a duck boat tour Thursday morning and an invitation to tour Grey House afterwards. They also included all the transportation information. They reserved luxury buses to transport guest to various events. In addition the hotel is providing complimentary meals and snacks, apparently as a thank you for the mogul spending a gazillion dollars to give their guests a luxury experience.

Ana added a bunch of kid friendly things in Adam and Abbie's bags including clues about the gift they are getting Thursday night for being in the wedding; Mickey and Minnie Mouse ears with their names embroidered on them. I'm so making her to do this crap for my wedding someday. I wouldn't have thought of half of this crap, I'd stop at the wine. She has one left over; presumably for her 'Mom' I hope she got her a spa certificate for Friday. I don't want to have to spend the entire day with that bitch, if she did that means I won't have to see her on Wednesday or until the wedding Friday. I'd ask but I don't want to upset Ana who doesn't seem to be in a great mood now.

I wish I could say that I was shocked Carla did a public disapproval of Ana's wedding, but I'm not. This wedding isn't about her, so she's going to be bitchy about it and make it about her. Ana's playing into her hands by even meeting with her tonight but I'm sure that the security dogs aren't going to give her a second opportunity to get any type of media exposure. I'm just wondering if she hasn't already found a way to cash in on this somehow. I'm counting on Mia to keep me calm, but she's pissed to. Ana's starting to get uneasy once Taylor confirms that Carla is on her way down.

"So oh my god Ana, when did you get so good at public speaking? You were absolutely phenomenal. My dad even called me to tell me how impressed he was. He said and I quote 'That doesn't sound anything like the same Ana Steele that said five words the week she came to meet us in Portland four years ago.' Honestly you were great!" She blushes, and plays with her ring. I notice that's the only piece of jewelry she's wearing. Which is weird; ever since Christian has buying her pretty presents she's been so proud to own nice jewelry. For the first time in her life she's had good clothing and after working with Flynn she's seemed to get over her distaste for nice things. Now that I really take a look at her she's dressed pretty frugally, she still looks nice, but not how she's been lately. It takes me about two seconds to figure out that Carla must have said something.

"Ana you were really great, my Dad and Mom were so proud of you and I cried. We love you too!" Mia grabs her hand and squeezes. "Jesus Ana you're freezing do you need to borrow my sweater?"

"No I'm okay." Ana mumbles but I know better. Ana has anxiety issues, and one of the biggest physical symptoms she suffers from during one of these episodes is cold hands and chills.

"Ana put on the sweater Sweetie. It's okay here I'm going to come sit next to you." I move so I'm in the chair next to Ana, and I help her slip into Mia's simple heather grey cashmere cardigan. When the waiter comes back with our wine I ask him to bring us English breakfast tea bag out. "Ana has a tendency to get cold when she starts to get stressed out, it's her 'tell' I wouldn't share that information with just anyone Mia, but you're going to be Ana's sister in 4 days. I know I can trust you to take care of her if I'm not here for her." I smile at Mia, to show her I'm sincere, which I really am. Mia has turned out to be a great person and a friend. It took me awhile to really give her a chance but once I did I could see all her spunk and compassion. I adore her, as does Ana.

It's been decided that Mia and I will sit next to Ana, and Carla, Sawyer and Taylor will sit opposite of us. We are going to wait to order dinner until we determine how Carla is acting. Ana has been instructed to present Carla with the NDA and have it signed before she tries to have a conversation with Carla. If she won't sign in will just get up, leave and order Chinese at Escala. Apparently before the wedding there has been to many threats so we can't just turn up to another restaurant instead. I'd bitch about it, but after the incident with the bathroom bitch I'm going to be good.

And here comes Carla, escorted to the table be the maître d', Taylor and Sawyer stand politely and sit only after the maître d' has turned to leave. No one says anything for a few moments. I nudge Ana, who sighs. I think she was hoping that Carla would apologize but of course she doesn't or even offer a hello.

"Mom I have some paper work I need you to read and sign." Taylor hands a folder to Carla. "It's a non-disclosure agreement. Bob will need to sign one as well; it should be included in the folder, along with yours. Typically we don't ask this of family, because we have had no reason to believe that anyone in who loves Christian or I would talk about us to the press. Obviously today's comment caused a lot of issues for us. If you want to attend the wedding then you will need to sign this, if you don't that's fine, but you'll be excluded from the wedding and other festivities." Ana speaks clearly and steadily. I'm pretty proud of her. I thought she was going to start feeling the unnecessary guilt she always feels when she tries to stand up to her Mother.

"Well hello to you Anastasia. Kate how lovely to see you again and you must be Mia Grey, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. Sawyer, and you are?" she directs her question to Taylor, who narrows' his eyes at her.

"I am Mr. Taylor, Mr. Grey's Head of Security and his personal CPD. Mrs. Adams, do you understand the purpose of the NDA? Without your signature, Miss Steele will be unable to discuss with you anything about the wedding, the Grey's or her upcoming marriage." I smirk, he's a no nonsense guy. I like that.

Carla rolls her eyes and signs her name with flourish, and hands her form back to Taylor.

"Mother what you did today was completely unacceptable. This wedding is everything that I want. Where or how you got the idea that it wasn't I can't even begin to understand. Why you would publicly address that concern, is even more puzzling. Frankly, I was going to demand an explanation but I just don't care." Ana sighs and shakes her head. "Mia could you hand me that bag please? Thank you." She gives Mia a smile.

"Mom this is a pretentious overcompensating un-Ana-like gift that Christian and I purchased for all of our pretentious out of town guests attending my pretentious wedding. That I am only have in a blatant attempt to impress with my uncharacteristic recently acquired pretentiousness." Ana shrugs and continues, I think I'm gapping a little; this is so not like Ana at all.

"In it you will find an envelope with an itinerary of the wedding events you were planned to be a part of. You will also find the number of a car service that will take you to any destination you'd like, as well as, pick up Bob. If you want to attend these functions you can call that number and they will drive you to the location." Carla tries to interrupt Ana, but my girl holds up her hand and continues. "Mom, Christian and I purchased you dresses for the rehearsal and wedding. They will be delivered tomorrow to your hotel room. In that envelope you will also find the number to a seamstress. If you need to have any alterations completed, she is expecting your call. Sawyer will see you to your room now."

Sawyer stands and almost dazed Carla follows. Taylor nods at Ana, and ask if we are ready to order dinner.

"Wow Steele… That…was… kind of awesome." I say and it's quiet for a few seconds before Mia, Ana, and I burst out laughing. "Taylor we're so ready for food now I think."

Ana takes out her cell phone and sends Christian a text.

*All is good. Love you XOXOXOXOXO*


	61. Chapter 53:Wedding Tuesday - Part 1

**Chapter 53: Wedding Week: Tuesday – Part 1**

**Christian POV: Daddy's Girl**

**July 26****th****, 2011**

"Daddy!" I watch Ana throw her arms around Ray's neck as soon as he steps through the elevator doors. I smile watching their reunion. Ana has been in the best mood since she got home yesterday. I was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't an emotional mess when she got back from seeing her mother last night. My security team seemed impressed on how Ana handled herself, she didn't get emotional at all. She laid out the NDA and then excused her Mother after letting her have it. She didn't even give Carla a chance to speak apparently. Taylor and Sawyer gave me the details and I'm pleased on how well she handled herself. After she laid it all out with Carla she continued with her original plans and had dinner with Mia and Kate, and by all accounts they had a great time, so despite my initial concern I am glad she went.

When she got home it was great. We were alone, if you forget about our live-in employees. We didn't have any looming wedding business to take care of. We took advantage of the rare alone time we will be getting this week to just be close to each other. She asked me to dance with her, she said it was to practice for the reception but we ended up just laughing and kissing most of the time. I didn't dare bring up Carla, she was happy and joking; I didn't want to derail her mood. Even when we were making love we were laughing. Laughter during sex was something I'd never experienced until Ana, it was amazing.

Her playfulness seems to have carried over to this morning and I know it's because of Ray and her Aunt Laura's family. She has been practically skipping around the apartment today helping Gail make breakfast and prepare some simple desserts for our guest this evening. We are planning on opening our wedding gifts tonight with our family and wedding party after dinner; we have reservations for Etta's. A seafood restaurant at Pike Place that I think everyone will enjoy; Andrea booked a private room so we should be able to have our dinner in peace.

I know how lucky I am to be getting an excellent father-in-law. The fact that he and Ana have fit in to my family so easily, just confirms I have picked the perfect woman to be my wife. I am fully aware that Ana will always be her Daddy's little girl. They have a bond that is pretty impenetrable, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I will do everything in my power to protect their relationship. I will also do whatever I need to do keep Ray and Ana safe from harm. This is the man that raised her to be the woman I fell in love with. I have nothing but the deepest respect for him. Thank God Carla did at least one thing right when she married Ray.

"Annie! You look beautiful, God I've missed you! Christian, it's so good to see you Son! Are you kids already for Friday?" Ray has his one arm wrapped around Ana's shoulder and the other outreached to shake mine. She's blushing under his compliment, but he's right she looks great today, and I had nothing to do with it. She's wearing tight white capris and a multi-colored print halter style tunic with red flat sandals.

"Almost Ray we have a few last minute things but for the most part we're good. I'm ready to go. Ana has a few things left I think, right, Baby?" Ana nods and smiles brilliantly at me and hugs Ray again. "Ray we are going to pick up Laura's family and the take a tour of the new house. We'd love if you could join us, we thought we could get some lunch afterwards." Ana smiles hopefully up at Ray and he grins back down to her. They remind me so much of Mia and my Dad. I didn't think anyone could be more of a Daddy's girl then Princess Mia, but Ana may be right up there.

"That sounds great Son, but can I have a quick word with you before we head out?" He smiles and hugs Ana again. "Annie-Girl, your press conference yesterday made me so proud. I got a call from everyone I know saying how much they respected your commitment. Thank you for helping those soldiers' kids. Annie, I'm so glad you haven't forgotten the lessons I taught you." I've never heard Ray talk openly before, and I can tell by Ana's smile and red cheeks that she is proud of herself. I'll have to ask Ray about what lessons he was referring too. I lead Ray into my office while Ana gives Gail some last minute instructions while she's getting ready to leave with Reynolds to oversee operations at my parents' home today.

I have been keeping Ray appraised of the security issues that have been happening the background. I'm pretty sure he's going to want a progress report and unfortunately I don't have one to provide. He doesn't know my past about Elena, he is under the assumption that this is all about a financial business deal that went sour. Hyde was harder to explain because we really haven't figured him out yet. I was hesitant at first to give Ray any information, but my Dad said that if this was happening to Mia he would want to know, and if he had to find out it another way he would be furious. After having an in depth conversation with my Dad and Grandpa I was confident telling Ray was the right the thing to do. I was a little worried he'd be pissed at me, but instead I've found him to be very supportive through all of this. His endorsement to keep Ana in the dark a bit, made me feel better about doing so.

"What the hell happened with Carla yesterday, Christian? And don't feel like you need to hold back for me. Let me know if I need to step in here because I'll be goddamned if that women takes away from Annie's big day." Ray blasted off as soon as the door was shut. I know he's not upset with me but I can tell he is pissed about the situation. I'm impressed and relieved he kept his cool in front of Ana. I'm not surprised by his worry over this either, I'm pretty concerned about it myself.

"Ray, I wasn't with them when Carla decided to chat up the media and feed them shit about Ana's "style" and I don't give a shit if she thinks it's too soon. Neither does Ana, she hasn't participated in anything with the wedding. I think she was just looking to get some attention." I grab a bottle of water from my mini-fridge and offer him something to drink, he takes a soda and I continue my recap of yesterday's drama. "I saw it unfold just like you did, actually I was in a meeting and my Public Relations VP, came in giving me the news and showing me the clip on 'YouTube' minutes after it happened. Ana got Carla out of the building before I got there or she would have been back in Georgia already."

"So she is still here? God damn-it! You know that was just here opener? I'm sure she's got more shit to stir before the weekends over." He shakes his head. I sigh; I figured that much as well. Kate even called saying that she has her Dad looking out for rumors on if Carla's trying to cash in on this or something. I decide not to tell Ray that, it made just be tossing gasoline on the fire.

"You would have actually been impressed with Ana last night Ray, according to my security team, Ana met with her to give her a Non-Disclosure Agreement. Basically she can't legally say anything about any of our families, the wedding, the reception, my parents' home, or any other details about the wedding to anyone ever. Ana let her have it, pretty much called her out on her behavior and from what Sawyer told me; basically she verbally kicked her ass. Without raising her voice or getting upset"

I sit on the edge of my desk, and look at him deliberately because I know he's going to think she felt guilty afterwards, because that's the first thing I thought would happen too. "Ray when she got home last night, it's like the world was off her shoulders. She was laughing and insisted on making me dance with her. She was in a great mood, I think she needed to get some of the shit of her chest and once she did she was light as feather."

"About damn time. Carla has been making Annie feel like shit since I've known here. 95% of the reason I stayed married to her for as long as I did was because of how much I loved that little girl. Made no difference and still makes no difference that she wasn't mine by blood." He grumbles. "When your Mother took care of Ana when she got hurt during our split, she told Ana how she knew that families didn't need to share DNA. Ana's my family Christian; Friday I will be entrusting you with my own soul when you marry her. You will be part of my family not too, and I couldn't be prouder. You keep Annie happy, and don't let that damned woman hurt her again." I nod solemnly, that's my intention.

"Christian, has there been any progress on the investigation of your helicopter, or Annie's risks?" He asks briskly quickly adding, "Not that I'm blaming you. There are a lot of assholes out there, I know you've got a good team protecting her, but no matter what I'm her Daddy and I will always get the right to worry." I smile at that. If years down the road I have a daughter… (_Christ what a thought._) I hope I will be as Ray is to Ana, and my Dad as to Mia. Hell even my Mom has my Grandpa still wrapped around her finger. I wonder what it is with daughters. Taylor even gets a cloying look when he talks about Sophie, his 7 year old daughter.

"Ray I'd never keep anything from you about Ana's safety, but as much as we've been digging we aren't getting anywhere." I pull my hand through my hair, it stresses me out and I'm frustrated that we don't seem to have any resolution and we are leaving the country in three days. "That reminds me, I have our honeymoon itinerary here for you. Ana still has no idea where we are going, and right now the only people who know this information is Taylor, Dad, you and my PA for security reasons. The fact that it's driving Ana crazy not knowing it's a pretty fun plus though. Anyway, I know you'd feel better having it." I hand him the envelope with all the information hotels, phone numbers, flight information, and emergency contacts. This is the highest level of trusting someone I can offer. The only person in the world I know loves Ana as much as I do is Ray; I know this information is safe with him.

He looks at the overview briefly. He looks up at me, and if I didn't know better I could swear he has tears in his eyes. "You know Christian; this is the trip I've always wanted to give my little girl. When she was five or six, she would make me dress up and have high tea with her, not just a tea party. She would insist that we talk with English accents and she would use words she learned reading those books she loved so much. She took it very seriously." He smiles fondly at the memory. "I'd dress up for her, and I bought her this old Victorian hat to wear. Even when she was older we still had our tea, but without the fake accent, and hat. Well Son, I think you're going to make your bride a very happy woman." He pats my shoulder and stands from the chair he was sitting in.

I would have never guessed a burly ex-military taciturn man like Ray Steele would become emotional talking about having tea parties with his young daughter, but here he is. Do all daughters make their fathers into emotional messes, or is it just the really good ones like Ana and Mia? I smile, and look at my watch we need to get going, the GEH jet should be landing soon. I warn Ray we are using the limousine today, and as I predicted he rolls his eyes.

"Ana insisted, she thought that Abbie and Andrew would think it was cool, and you know…what Ana wants…"

"…Ana gets. Believe me Son I know." He finishes my sentence making us both laugh.

"Baby you already to go? Do we have anything we need to take with us?" I left Ray talking with Ryan, Taylor and Sawyer in the living area, while I wander back to the bedroom to find Ana. Ryan will be staying at Escala today to assist the team Welch is sending over with all the gifts we've received for the wedding. In the end Ana and I will end up donating must of our gifts, but we will be writing about 700-800 thank you notes. Andrea has already offered to help, but Ana seems to think this is something we should do personally and as newlyweds. I could think of several other things we should be doing as newlyweds instead but it's important to her.

Receiving gifts has been a security nightmare all of its own. First gifts had been sent to various locations, Grey House, Escala, SIP, Grey Construction, my parents and grandparents, Rays and our Private PO Box. All gifts and cards were collected and sent to Grey House for inspection. Each box was x-rayed, anything suspicious was opened, if harmless (which everything was) resealed or if needed repackaged. All envelops had to be opened for safety measures. We received thousands of cards, those that had gift cards or cash, (_Who the fuck would send us cash I don't have a fucking clue_?) are being sent over with the rest of the gifts. All packages were presorted based on the sender's name, if they were acquaintances, business associates, vendors, relatives etc. they were cleared. If a name came up that could not easily be connected to us, that package would be opened, regardless of how the x-ray looked. I'm glad that measure went in to place because the only gift that we rejected and returned to sender would have appeared just as picture frames. Once it was opened though it was a collection of photos of naked portraits of ex-subs of mine and a note to Ana telling her she didn't offer anything that couldn't be replaced.

This gift led us down a rabbit hole and Taylor suspects this package was a product of one of Elena's side projects, a group calling their slutty selves; The Sub-Club. Basically a skank collection of women I had contracts with. I'm not quite sure why a group of women I fucked want to meet monthly. Welch dug into Elena's email accounts and she was referring to it as a "support group" for the women I rejected led of course by Elena Lincoln. It's disgusting and disturbing, but I'm glad Ana didn't open that package up in front of our families or at all for that matter.

"Hey there you are, ready to go? I just got word that they should be arriving within the hour." I put my arms around her and nuzzle her neck as she finishes brushing her teeth. She turns and wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a soft lingering kiss.

"I love you Christian Grey." She's adjusting the collar to the navy blue linen shot sleeved shirt she bought for me the other day. "You look handsome in this. You look handsome in everything though…" she smiles up at me coquettishly. I kiss her nose.

"And you look sexy as hell in everything you wear or don't wear. We are a hot couple Baby." She giggles and rolls her eyes at me so I swat her butt playfully. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep, just going to grab a sweater, do you need one too?" I have learned quickly it's faster for me to make these inconsequential decisions then her and we are running out of time. So I tell her I'd grab them. Ana makes me smile when we are almost out of the room and she turns grab her IPad off the charger and puts it in her handbag. Ana has become glued to that thing, it's her constant accessory. She's bringing it with her today she explains, to keep track of the things we need or observe during the house tour that we will need to discuss, and to take pictures.

Before leaving the bedroom I kiss her one more really good time, because I don't think I'll get another chance for several hours. It makes us both a little breathless. "You taste good, and you look good, and it's going to be a long fucking day." I pinch her ass, and push her out the door while she giggles. Man I hope her mood stays like this today, this is the Ana I know and love, she's been rightfully stressed lately but having her back to normal is reassuring that she's not getting overwhelmed and ready to run away as opposed to the alter. "I love you Miss Steele." I kiss her cute little nose and we're finally on our way out to the car.

**Ana POV: Love**

**July 26****th****, 2011**

I smile broadly when I see my young cousins running towards me. We arrived just in time to see Christian's jet taxi in to our private hanger. They are jumping up and down trying to pull away from my Aunt and Uncle's hands to get to me. I open my arms wide and they run straight into them. I cover them each with hugs and kisses. I skype with them all the time, but I haven't been able to hug them since they moved to Maine in March.

"Annie, Annie… we got to ride in that plane and it was just us. And the lady made us breakfast and then she gave us juice! Daddy let us have a root beer!" Andrew is jumps right in telling me about their trip, while squeezing me back.

Not to be outdone Abbie tells me about getting to ride in a taxi to the airport, and that they watched movies all the way here. As soon as she starts telling me about her adventure, Adam notices my Dad and just like that, now I'm old news. They both run to my Dad and he pulls them both up at the same time to hug them.

"UNCLE RAY!" They both yell out at the same time. They grin and then begin to tell my Dad about their trip now. Christian seems a little overwhelmed but I just hold his hand reassuringly. I kiss his cheek. I know this is new to him, but I'll be right here if he needs me. I release him so he can take my Aunt's bag and to my delight he side hugs her and shakes Uncle Tom's hand. It's hard to imagine the Christian Grey I met in May giving anyone a hug even in that capacity. _I helped him do that._

"Auntie Laura I'm so happy you're here" I hug her close. "Uncle Tom I've missed you so much!" I kiss his cheek. Laura and Tom supported my Dad a lot when he was raising me solo. Tom has also been a fixture in my life for as long as I can remember; Laura and Tom started dating when they were both in junior high. "Christian you've met my Aunt Laura of course but this is my Uncle Tom. Uncle, this is my fiancé Christian Grey." Abbie and Andrew have switched their attention on to Christian who is new to them and a curiosity. "Christian these are my favorite and best cousins Abigail and Andrew." I kiss each of their chubby little cheeks again while they are still in my Dad's arms. He sit's them back down so Christian can be introduced properly.

"Hi! I'm Andrew but you can calls me Adam, or Andrew; they are both my names. I am way older then Abbie by like 10 minutes, right Mom? Abbie is my sister you can calls her Abbie, 'cause she doesn't like Abigail, 'cause we have a girl in our class whose name is Abigail too. But everyone calls her Abigail not Abbie." Aunt Laura smiles apologetically at Christian, but he looks amused at me.

Abbie shyly holds on to Tom's hand, she has always been the less vocal of the two, but it appears that Christian's handsome charm doesn't even fail on four year olds either. "Abbie, Adam this is Christian. He and I are getting married Friday! That's why you're here isn't it?" Abbie nods but Adam gets excited.

"Hey we're Christian too!" Adam seems utterly amazed. Making the adults, even the ever stoic Taylor chuckle a little. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Christian." and then he puts out his adorable little hand to shake Christian's. "Mom says I have to wear this stupid tux-e-do..tux-ie-doh… tux thing, but it's itchy." Christian laughs. For some reason, this just makes my heart melt. He crouches down to Adams level and shakes Andrews's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you too Mr. Andrew but you can call me Chris if you like, that's why my brother Elliot calls me." Adam seems pleased by that and gives Christian a beaming smile.

"Are you older than him, Chris? 'Cause, I'm older by 10 minutes; so that makes me the big brother, and Abbie my little sister, since I'm 10 minutes older than her." Adam says matter-of-factly.

"Nope Adam, Elliot is my big brother; he's older than me by two years. But I'm still a big brother because I have a little sister too. Her name is Mia, and I'm old than her by six years." Adam looks impressed. It's so cute.

"Being the big brother is a big 'sponsabilty, resosability… it's important." Adam says, Christian very seriously nods in agreement and then turns his attention to Abigail.

"Miss Abbie I'm very pleased to meet you as well." She blushes and holds out her hand to shake and Christian seems delighted to have made progress with her. He gives her a warm smile. "Laura it's so good to see you again, and Tom, thank you for coming. Ana and I couldn't be happier to have you all here for the wedding. We are looking forward to introducing you to my family, and of course they can't wait to see you again Laura and meet your family." After all the family pleasantries have been established Taylor and Sawyer are formally introduced by Christian.

"Adam, Abbie, these are our friends Mr. Sawyer and Mr. Taylor. Sawyer, Taylor you've met Mrs. Wilson, this is her husband Tom Wilson and their two children Mr. Adam and Miss Abbie, Mr. Adam is 10 minutes older, so he has the very important position of being a big brother." Christian informs them very seriously as if those 10 minutes are of the utmost importance and I suppose to Adam they really are. "Tom, Taylor and Sawyer are the Head and Assistant Head Managers of our close protection security, respectively."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Wilson, and it's nice to meet you Mr. Wilson. Welcome to Seattle; if you need anything at all you need from my team, please don't hesitate to call either Sawyer or myself at any time." He hands Tom both of their cards, Tom tells him thank you and slips them in his jeans pocket.

Taylor crouches down as Christian did earlier and looks Adam and Abbie in their eyes. His entire professional yet intimidating and controlled security guru demeanor changes into gentle and avuncular in a split second. "It is very nice to meet you Master Wilson and Miss Wilson, I have a daughter she is seven years old. How old are you?" I can't help but smile and squeeze Christian's hand it was adorable to watch Taylor switch personalities that quickly. I'm sure he's an excellent father. Christian and I hope once we move to the new house his daughter will be able to spend more time with him there. Right now he is only able to see her on his ex-wife's terms, which hasn't been very easy on him.

Abbie announces to Taylor with the cutest little blushed cheeks: "We are four Mr. Taylor, but we will be five in um…two weeks? But Adam will be five first, because he's older than me by 10 minutes." She rolls her eyes making everyone but Adam laugh, he clearly didn't catch the humor. Abigail seems pretty pleased with herself.

"I think I see the family resemblance." Christian whispers in my ear making me grin. Eye rolling, blushing and a smart mouth, yep we definitely have some similar qualities. Sawyer's introduction didn't go as smooth but then again Sawyer doesn't have any children, and from what I know about him he is the youngest of seven, so he probably hasn't been around to many 4 year olds.

Abbie and Adam are beyond excited when Sawyer opens the limousine door for them. While Taylor, Tom Ray and Christian place their luggage in the trunk. "WOW! WOW! THIS IS THE COOLEST CAR I'VE EVER EVEN EVER BEEN IN MOM!" Adam is switching from seat to seat making me smile. I insisted on the limo today, I knew Christian and my Dad wouldn't be happy about it but I knew my baby cousins would be. Seeing their excitement makes me giddy. I haven't been in this great of a mood since the boathouse proposal and that was a different kind of happy. I hope the rest of the week is like this.

While Abbie and Adam inspect all the back seat gadgetry, both declaring they want to sit in the seat facing the rear, so they can be driven backwards. I giggle; my cheeks are hurting from smiling so much today already. I had forgotten how much fun it was to be around my Aunts family. For twins their personalities could not be more different. Abigail is shy and extremely intelligent for her age. She is also a bit more mature and has a witty and advanced charm about her. Adam is a rambunctious, active and curious typical little boy. They are both adorable and while Abbie is very girly and Adam is all boy they look a lot alike.

Laura tells me that Abbie reminds her of me when I was her age, and apparently Tom's mother swears Adam acts just like Tom as a child. One thing that definitely can't be disputed is how much they look like me. They have my eye and hair color. It's funny how I can even see it. Laura and I look like we are related, but my mom and I don't look that similar at all. My mother and Aunt have lighter almost dark blonde natural hair color, Laura has kept her hair the same, but my mom has a new hair color every time I see her. My mother is much taller and is bigger boned then Laura or I. Before Laura was pregnant she was maybe a size or two larger than me, but having twins made her gain a bit of weight that despite her best efforts she's never been able to lose.

Once we are on the way my Dad, Tom and Christian start talking about _The Grace_ and tomorrows plans on the water. Abbie and Andrew must be getting tired because they've become quiet. I take this opportunity to catch up with my Aunt, even though I talk to her at least via text every day. "So are you still okay with Adam going on the water with the guys tomorrow? There will be another little guy with the group. The Grandson, and the Son of one of Carrick's Sr. and Jr. Partners, has been invited to come along. Carrick thought it would be nice for Adam to have a playmate. I know Abbie will have fun getting her nails done tomorrow, the spa we are going to has special little girl packages, she's going to love it." I take Laura's hand I'm so glad she's here. Right now in this car, I have my closest family and my future husband, I'm surrounded by love.

"Oh yeah he can't stop talking about 'getting to hang out with the big boys'." I giggle. "Ana, are you okay? I know yesterday was crap, but I saw your press release and honey you were amazing. I don't think you left any doubt in anyone's mind that your Mother wasn't talking out of her b-u-t-t as per usual." I nod, and answer her honestly.

"Yep, I'm great. Really, I pretty much unloaded on her last night and I made her sign and NDA. Which we never thought we'd expect family to be obligated to do, but well you saw how that assumption worked out for us. I just had this 'ah-ha' moment yesterday, and I decided I wasn't going to let her or anyone else mess up my week, and you know what? As soon as I made that decision it was like I could breathe again. It instantly took a lot of the unnecessary stress I was putting on myself right off my shoulders. I feel great." I shrug, I'm still not sure_ if_ I should feel this much freedom after pretty much telling my mom to fuck off, but I don't think I would have made it through the week with her criticizing all our choices.

My Aunt gives me a reassuring pat on the leg and I smile at Christian who is sitting across from me. I mouth that I love him and he gives me his oh so special smile and mouths it back.

"Look Baby we're home…" Christian nods out the window and sure enough we are pulling into the now familiar neighborhood that leads to our private drive. I smile my home isn't even done yet, nor have we even approved the designs from the architect but I am so in love with our house already I can't wait to show my Aunt and Uncle. My Aunt didn't get to see it last time she was here. Ray has been out here quite a few times. He's actually consulting with Elliot on some of the custom carpentry pieces we want to incorporate but he hasn't seen it since they started getting the boat house and gym up. I'm giddy.

We pause while Taylor unrolls his window, acknowledges some of the hired security that Elliot has recently started having around, and punches in our access code which I can't even remember anymore because it gets changed every few days it feels like. I figure it's something I don't really have to remember anytime soon, as I'm never out here without Christian and/or security.

Christian explains to my Aunt and Uncle about the home, and what the different things we are driving by will end up looking like, such as the guard gate. Tom and Laura don't seem the slightest bit surprised by this which is a relief. I would hate to have to tell my Aunt it's because people are nut jobs, and someone I used to work for took private pictures of me without my knowledge, or that someone tried to murder Christian by sabotaging his helicopter. I get a chill but shake it off. Now is not to the time to think about that. I will put that off to another day. Today this, week is about happy and good things! _Stay positive. Stay positive. Stay positive._

I smile when I see my future home, and squeal a little. "WOW Annie is this like a castle or something?" Adam looks around out his window in awe, like I did the first time I saw it.

"Yes, Andrew that's exactly what it is! Christian bought us a castle to live in. But it's not ready yet, you see all those guys out there? They are working on our castle to make it beautiful for us. Should we go in and see what they are doing?" He and Abbi nod enthusiastically and Christian smirks at me, I blow him a kiss. Sawyer comes around to open the door for us. Christian exits first and holds his hand out to assist Abigail and Adam out and then he took takes Laura by the hand and helps her out, and then me next where he pulls me close to him.

"Castle huh?" I bite my lip and nod, "Hmm, so that would make you my princess?"

"Nope" I notice Ray and the rest of my group distracted by the different things happening with the construction all around us. I stand on my tip toes and bite his lip.

"I see you will be my queen?" I nod, and he wraps his arms around me. "I love you so much, my sweet, sweet Queen Anastasia. If we were alone I would be taking to our meadow, and I would be making love to you all afternoon. But, we have a whole bunch of people waiting for us to show them are future castle. So you my beautiful girl will have to wait, until we are alone tonight, and then I am going to show you just how much I worship you." He nibbles on my ear for a second and pulls back. "Tonight Baby." I sigh. He can seduce me just with his voice and look. I am pretty sure that along with loving him, I will lust after him my Fifty my entire life as well. I just don't think my need for him will ever fade. My naughty thoughts have made me blush. So I bury my head in his shoulder as we walk up to the construction trailer where Elliot should be.

Carrick's BMW sedan pulls into the drive next to the limo and Elliot's Jeep. It's a very pretty car and it makes me miss my beautiful Saab that I never get to drive. I smile as Carrick, Grace and Mia exit the car. They immediately come to hug me and I introduce them to my Uncle and cousins. It's amazing to watch Grace with children, it's like they are instinctively drawn to her. Within 15 minutes Adam has given Grace his life story and Abbie is holding her hand. Elliot and Kate come out of his office and give each of us a hard hat. Before we start our tour, Christian has one of the construction workers take a photo of all of us standing in front of our future home. It's kind of exciting I think is going to definitely be a framed photo, I kiss his cheek for thinking of something so sweet and we follow Elliot through our house.

I am so pleased with the progress Elliot has made on the house. While the cool stuff hasn't been done yet, the original things like the Boat house and the starting structure for the gym has been laid out. I give Elliot a big hug and thank him. I am actually tearing up because of how much I love my future home. This makes him chuckle and pass me over to Christian. I'm so happy that I'm crying. Everything about this day so far has been so beautiful and perfect. I kiss Christian in front of everyone I just don't care who is looking but I start giggling when my cousins give a collective "EWWWW".

Once the tour is over, we all agree to meet in an hour at SP's Place, to have lunch. Christian tells Adam, who is holding his hand and hanging on his every word, like Christian's the coolest person he's ever met, that we will have lunch and then we can walk down to see his boat. After seeing the boathouse Andrew has declared that he can't possibly wait until tomorrow to see it. It's so cute to watch Christian interact with him. He is a natural it seems. I'm surprised how well he's tolerating a four year olds enthusiasm and being so patient with Adam's constant questions and silliness. _Oh, I love this man!_

We decide that Tom, Christian and Adam will drive with Elliot in his Jeep. Carrick, my Dad and Taylor will follow in Carrick's car. The women will be driven by Sawyer in the limousine, and we will all meet up at the restaurant for lunch I'm kind of happy about it will give me a chance to fill Grace and Laura in on what happened yesterday. I've been cautious about talking about in front of my Dad or Christian, I'm not at all bitter any longer I've let it go. I just know that Christian is really pissed about it, and my Dad doesn't need much of an excuse to get pissed off at my Mom. She is notoriously unpleasant when attention is diverted from her in any way, and that's the one big thing that makes my Daddy lose his temper.

I tell Mia, Kate and Laura about the nasty comments she made before we even got to Gwen's yesterday. The one thing that has been bothering me the most is the comment about me wearing the jewelry that Christian bought me and announcing our foundation. Laura, Kate and Mia declared that she is the only one in the world that would think that it disrespectful of me. But it's been pulling at the edges of my conscience since she said it. I told Grace that Christian and I decided that if Carla was going to stay for the wedding that she would have to sign a solid NDA.

I also confessed that I changed her reservation for our spa day, and she won't be joining us tomorrow. I moved it to Friday for two reasons. One, the whole purpose of our day tomorrow is to relax, something I can't do with my Mother around, especially if I'm afraid she's going to be and nasty to everyone, and I'm pretty sure she will be. Issue two, I really don't want to spend my entire wedding day worried about what she's going to do or say to upset me.

I didn't do this to be mean or bitchy; I did it because I didn't want any conflict or drama. I still have her invited to dinner tonight, and to open our gifts, and she's still invited to the rehearsal and photography session before the wedding, and of course the family photos during the cocktail hour. I've been assured by the women in my life I trust the most, that if this is what I need to do, then it's the _right_ thing to do. I doubt she will come to dinner tonight, but we'll see. If she does it's been decided that it would be best to keep Christian and Ray as far away from her as possible.

"Ana, Sweetie, I witnessed your Mother's bitterness yesterday, and I certainly don't want to ever come between you and your Mother, but she was so cruel to you and that only brings your self-esteem down. I think we can all agree that you have come out of your shell this summer, and yesterday when she started in on you, it's like you just snapped shut. I don't want you to feel anything but joy on your wedding day." Poor Grace looks like she's about to cry so I hug her and thank her yet again for being there for me yesterday.

"I feel so much relief just getting all of that pent up anger at her out of me, but I feel guilty, not because I did it, but because I feel better because I did it. Does that even make sense?" I ask my future Mother in Law, she assures me that it's really rather expected given that I've always capitulated to her in the past. I decide that I'm done talking about it. The events of Yesterday can't be changed now so there's really no point to dwell on it, especially when I have so many wonderful things to look forward to.

We had so much fun at lunch, Adam and Abbie had Elliot and Christian laughing hysterically it was almost embarrassing. When we finish our chowder which everyone decided to have, Christian and I take Andrew for a walk on the docks, while the rest of the group looks at the little shops up and down the pier. This makes Adam ecstatic, who has taken to his "new best friend Chris". He jumps up and down when we get to _The Grace_ we spend half an hour showing him the boat. Hysterically he was most impressed that there were toilets, he said he always wondered how people 'poo'd' if they were on a boat. Make Christian and Mac laugh like children. It was so sweet actually.

Mac answered a zillion questions and seems as taken with him as Elliot and Christian. He shakes his hand and tells him he looks forward to seeing him in the morning. Christian tells Andrew that he will let him help him steer tomorrow, and this gets him so jumping up and down. Before we leave the pier Christian finds Adam a captain's hat to wear tomorrow to make him the "Official Honorary Captain". Once we meet up with the group Andrew told his parents how Christian's boat was really big and you could go poo on it because it had toilets. Four year old boys are pretty fantastic; I think Christian is a little smitten by him.

It's clear that the little ones are getting sleepy, and Elliot needs to get back to work so our guests have decided to head to the hotel to take a nap and get ready for dinner tonight. It looks like Christian and I will have a few hours for me to play Queen after all. This day just keeps getting better and better.


	62. Chapter 54: Tuesday: Part 2

_**So dear readers, I have offended someone with my authors notes', I truly apologize for the inconvenience this has caused I honestly wasn't aware you got pinged for stuff like that my bad... and issue resolved!**_

_**With that said I received a suggestion to do a Pinterest Page... sooo... wish granted! You can find some of my fashion and wedding inspirations here. Keep in mind that I'm still adding things so keep checking as we go. (BTW though... this is kind of addictive... I'm just saying between this and writing I don't think I've succeeded doing anything this weekend but entertain you all AND I LOVE IT!**_

_**Here's the link I'll add it to my profile as while:  
><strong>_

_** hollikes2write**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviews, I hope you like this next chapter (not as fun as the last one...sadly but woohoo wait till you see what happens next!**_

**_- Holly_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54: Tuesday: Part 2<strong>

**Carla POV: Bitter**

**July 26****th****, 2011**

I have just opened the "Welcome Bag" that Ana gave me last night. It's a beautiful reusable shiny silver tote bag that has their wedding monogram and date imprinted on the front and its filler is a pale pink organza fabric. There is a hand written card explaining the gifts and details of the wedding. Obviously Christian wants their guests to know he has money to waste. There is also a card from this ridiculously extravagant hotel with a note that says all meals and snacks are complimentary as a thank you to Mr. Grey and Miss Steele for choosing their hotel to accommodate the needs of their wedding guests. How can she not call this pretentious? All of this is over the top and insane. I was so overwhelmed after Ana attacked last night, she hasn't been so vicious to me in years. I was so upset that I couldn't even bring myself to look at this bag until now.

I naïvely thought that Anastasia was here to apologize to me in person. Or tell me why she's marrying the son of the women who once tried to destroy me and humiliated me in front of my ex-husband, daughter and entire hospital. I had kept waiting and waiting for Ana to say something for the last six weeks, to give me anything that acknowledgment that her future Mother-in-Law was Dr. Grace Trevelyan. She could have told me when she was in Savanah this spring. She never once brought it up, and so I stayed distant from the wedding. When Christian invited me to come dress shopping I said no, because I wanted Ana to tell me about Dr. Grace first. I assumed Ana would want me to be part of her wedding, but she didn't need me. As always she ran to my sister for support and to tell her how I was bullying her again, and then she had Christian's family take over the entire event. She continued on with her wedding plans without once giving me a second thought.

I was planning on talking with her yesterday, to truly get an understanding if this wedding is really what she wants, and if she understood the conditions of marrying someone as wealthy as Christian. I was also going to confront her about _the _Dr. Grace, but then she shows up to the airport with her in tow. It was beyond hurtful. I admit I didn't take care of Ana like I should have at that time, but Ana should have given me a little heads. I thought that I was going to receive an apology from Grace; given the situation it was expected. Unsurprisingly, Ana and Grace didn't acknowledge any of that; they just carried on like two socialite yuppies. I don't even know who my daughter is anymore.

I thought we were finally at a place in our relationship where all the past mistakes I made, and the hurtful things she'd done by abandoning me, had been forgiven. Then she came to Savannah, after her graduation and her trip was wonderful, even though it was interrupted by Christian. It was only after Ana left and I started seeing her on the cover of gossip magazines and news articles that I even understood who Christian was. Then when I Googled him I saw a picture of his mother. Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. My heart sunk, I know Anastasia will never truly forgive me for what happened with Morton and her trust fund from the Lambert family, but I had begun to believe she still needed me as a mother.

Last night, when she had me meet her at the restaurant, surrounded by security and dressed in clothing there is no way she could have been able to buy herself, I knew I had lost her completely. Demanding that I sign a paper saying I wouldn't talk about her. I am now legally not allowed to speak about my own daughter? That was just cruel. Okay sure, I probably shouldn't have said anything to the press, but they were asking me questions! At least _they_ wanted my opinion. Ana hasn't bothered to heed any advice I've given her, so I shared it with people who seemed to care. It was a bitchy thing to do but I couldn't think of a better way to tell Ana how upset I am. I just don't understand why is she shocked that I have no real desire to be part of this wedding fiasco knowing I'd have to deal with the one woman who tried to ruin my life, and eventually succeeded?

So there I was signing this paper in front of Christian's sister and Kate Kavanagh. She knows that I have never liked Kate or her family. Kate has always been a spoiled entitled rich kid. She treated Anastasia like a maid not a roommate. It's clear now that my daughter had used Kate's friendship to break in to Seattle society. I would never have thought that she would be one to do that. She has always was so sweet, shy and kind, not snobby or (once again) pretentious until now. Maybe behind that sweet exterior, she was manipulating to achieve her goals, which she's, most certainly did, even if she didn't have to work for them. She's working as a Senior Editor at the age of 21, with no post-collegiate job skills for a major publishing house that just happens to be owned by her fiancé. Yep she's done pretty well for herself. Sh_it I'm crying again, but I don't know if it is guilt or disappointment._

To distract myself from crying and blubbering about I open the welcome bag, and sort through its contents. Apparently there are items for Bob and me both. There is Seahawk, Mariners and Sounders crap for each of us. There is a gift certificate for the hotel spa and a reservation card for Friday, and Bob was given a gift card to a golf club tee time for Friday morning. I suppose that means my daughter doesn't want me around on her wedding day. Why would she though? She has Dr. Grace now.

Let's see, _oh not pretentious at all_, gift cards to expensive and exclusive restaurants and shops throughout Seattle. They have included a $1000 Visa gift card for incidental cost and souvenirs. I sure wonder: _Why that money couldn't have been donated to one of Ana's new causes she genuinely cares so much about?_ I roll my eyes; at least I can go shopping later after these dresses are delivered today. I still need to buy her a wedding gift, maybe I'll arrange for the driver to take me to one of those overpriced shops.

I wanted Ana to offer to buy my gowns; I'm not going to deny that. I think it was only fair of them to do so after insisting on a black-tie wedding. Ana isn't the type of girl who does "black tie events". Besides, I happen to know that Christian bought my sisters dress probably the kids' clothing as well. Not to mention there is no way she would have been able to afford this trip, so I have to believe that Christian paid for all that as well. As the mother of the bride you'd think they would have offered to at least fly me here. I doubt they would have even put me up in this overpriced hotel if I hadn't said something. It's just so blatant that Ana is punishing me. I'm angry and hurt.

I tear through the rest of the bag, finding locally grown apples wrapped in cellophane and a ribbon, and a box of Aplets and Cotlets, how Washington cliché! I'm surprised there aren't some Walla Walla onions or Vitamin R thrown in here. What it does have is some overpriced locally-distilled organic _pretentious_ liquors, and a few bottles of Washington wines, there is also some local beers. Of course Anastasia added a few books about Washington; apparently they were written by one of Ana's published author's according to the note that she and Christian wrote. They have provided Seattle City Passes, which actually seems like a very practical gift to give out of town guest. There is a very pretty Waterford picture frame, with an engagement photo of Anastasia and Christian on what appears to be a fancy yacht. It's a beautiful photo actually; one thing I will say about my future Son-in-Law is that he is a very attractive man.

Moving on through the bag I find two smaller goodie bags with a little note attached saying that each bag holds Ana and Christian's favorite things. Ana's bag contains a small box of Twinings English Breakfast Tea, Peanut M&M's, a gift card to Barnes and Noble (a nod to her passion of reading) and an expensive lavender body wash. Christian's bag has a recipe for homemade macaroni and cheese, in beautiful calligraphy writing, very small replicas of GEH's aviation fleet; a jet and a helicopter (that surprises me given the crash), and a small framed photo of him and Anastasia in a glider.

There are a few other items, like some glass work from a local artisan and some homemade snacks from their maid. I also find another envelope that has my "itinerary" for the trip. I'm conflicted over even opening it, perhaps I should just go home. I don't know if I can stand by and not say something. She's only going to end up getting get hurt, the world she's entering isn't meant for her. I don't know that Christian will truly be satisfied in his marriage to my daughter to be honest. I mean I do love Ana, and she's very smart, and I would go far as to say she's cute. Certainly not as beautiful as the media has made her out to be, I mean I am her mother and I even know that's a stretch. Her new found "beauty" is just a costume of expensive clothes, makeup, hair and jewelry. That is a whole other mystery in itself what would a worldly successful billionaire would want with my daughter, not to mention Ray Steele's.

Ray Steel is just another slap in my face, every time I read anything about Ana; it is all this crap about Ray Steele raising her all on his own, which is simply not true. Another thing that is _always_ mentioned is that she worked to put herself through college, since she came from a humble background, making her sound like Cinderella. She just made sure that detail was out there. She had a college fund, but I did something I regret and I lost it, I'm surprised she didn't share that information with the world, but just saying how she worked through school was to remind me how I (quote)"stole her future". _Well sweetheart you stole mine when you were born so I guess we're even. Let's just grind some salt in the open wounds, loving daughter._

I'm about to call Bob, to tell him I don't if I'll be staying for the wedding, when I see the envelope and decide to open it. I go to the desk, but before I can get it open there is a knock at the door. I look through the peephole and see a smartly dressed man holding three wardrobe bags and a large shopping bag from Neiman Marcus. I've never shopped there, but it doesn't surprise me that my daughter is now able to do so, even if she isn't using her own money. I sigh, and open the door.

"Hello. Please come in… I assume you were sent by the Grey's?" I'm not being very friendly; I'm not in a very friendly mood.

"Hello, Mrs. Adam's. Yes ma'am I was sent by the Greys to deliver your wedding attire as well as your husbands. I'm also here to introduce myself, I am Sean Reynolds. I am one of Mr. Grey's security personnel. I have been assigned to escort you should you need to go out. I'll also be your driver; my information should have been given to you by Miss Steele last night." He seems nice enough but I wonder why I need my own security guard. _Probably to make sure I don't talk to the press._

"Thank you Mr. Reynolds." I take the two dress bags and suit bag and hang them in the closet. I put the bag from Neiman's on the floor next to the dresser. I'll look through all of this later.

"Please just call me Reynolds ma'am. Ma'am if you need to leave, please just call the number on the card Ana, I mean Miss Steele gave you… I am staying in a room down the hall so I can be here within minutes to take you anywhere you wish to go and at any time. "

I thank him and see him out, he was pleasant but I'm not sure how I feel about having someone follow me around. As I am closing the hotel door I see my sister and her family laughing at the end of the hall. Of course, Anastasia would put me in a room next to them! She knows how I feel about my sister! _Damn it Anastasia!_ I quickly close the door before I can be seen and dragged into a conversation which would lead to a guilty trip.

I go back to the envelope and open it. Inside I find three business cards. One is for a seamstress, who apparently works for Mrs. Kavanagh; the second is from Christian's security team, with the name: Sean Reynolds. The third is for Jason Taylor, the grumpy man from last night. I assume he is Reynold's boss. There is also a hand written note from Anastasia

_Dear Mom,_

_I hope you can attend the family functions Christian and I have worked so hard to prepare in celebration of our wedding. I hope that you're attendance is amicable and that you enjoy yourself through the festivities. Please understand that your comment yesterday's to the media has repercussions. Mr. Sean Reynolds, a very capable Close Protection Detail Officer under the management of Mr. Taylor, will be escorting you to events, and anywhere else you'd like to visit while in Seattle. He will also be your driver for the week. Christian is concerned about your security since you have made yourself known publicly. I can personally attest that the media will try very hard to pursue you. Reynolds job is to make sure you enjoy your time in Seattle without incident. I hope to see you tomorrow at my new home. I have included your personal itinerary. It would mean a lot to me if you attended the events we have in place, but the choice is yours._

_Love,_

_Ana_

The itinerary reads:

**Tuesday July 26****th**

_11:00am-1:00pm_ Ana & Christian's New Home Tour _call Reynolds_ (_Day_ _Casual_)

_6:00pm_- Family dinner at the restaurant at Etta's - Pike Place Market _call Reynolds_ (_Dressy_ _Informal_)

Following dinner - Gift Opening Party at Escala

**Wednesday July 27****th**

_8:00pm_ Out-of-Town Guests Cocktail Reception at the Space Needle _call Reynolds_ (_Cocktail Formal_)

**Thursday July 28****th**

7:30am Bob's flight arrival time _(Reynolds has been notified and will arrange transportation to hotel.)_

_9:00am-10:30am_ Duck Boat Tour for Out-of-Town: Guests _pick-up service from_ _hotel_ (_Day_ _Casual_)

_1:00pm-3:00pm_ Grey House Tour at GEH Intl. Headquarters: _pick-up service from hotel_ (_Dressy_ _Informal_)

_5:30pm–9:30pm_ Rehearsal followed by Dinner at Grey Family Estate: _call Reynolds_ (_Cocktail Formal_)

**Friday July 29****th**

**Bob's Reservations:**

_8:00am–12:00pm_ Guests Golf Tournament: _pick-up service from hotel._ (_Casual Sport Attire_)

**Carla's Reservations:**

_9:00am-12:30pm_ All inclusive spa package at Penelope & The Beauty Bar: _Inside the Fairmount Hotel_

**Other** **Activities**:

_1:00pm-3:00pm_ Out-of-Town Guests Lunch at "The Georgian": _Inside the Fairmount Hotel_ (_Dressy_ _Informal_)

**Wedding Family Meeting Times: **

Wedding and Reception is Black Tie

Reynolds will pick Bob and Carla up at **_3:00pm_** from the hotel

Bridal Portraits Begin at _3:00pm_

Bridal Family Portraits Begin at **_3:45pm_** at Grey Family Estate

Wedding begins at **_5:30pm_**

Wedding Party Portraits begin immediately following Wedding,

Once portraits are completed families and wedding party will join Guest at the Cocktail Hour until **_7:00pm_**

Wedding Reception Dinner will be served at **_7:15pm_** followed by Reception Party

The Bride and Groom will depart at **_11:00pm_**

**Saturday July 30****th**

**_11:00am_** – Return flight departure time _call Reynolds_

I look at my watch, I missed her house tour. I know she was planning on doing that with me yesterday. I feel guilty I'm holding grudges and I need to support my daughter. Her letter didn't apologize, but maybe it's not her that needs to. This is going to be a very long weekend. It is now 2:15, I could run to this Neiman Marcus place and pick up something to wear tonight and tomorrow at the Space Needle. I brought some things, but since I have this money I may as well splurge. I think I'd like to surprise my daughter that I can support her, and I will be at this Etta's restaurant tonight. I call Reynolds and he advises me that he will be at my room in 10 minutes.

**Elena POV: Madder**

**July 26****th****, 2011**

"FOR FUCKS SAKE JACK LOOK AT THIS!" I throw the society page out of the newspaper at Jack's mousy disgusting face as he sucks on an unlit cigarette. Michael is rolling his eyes. He thinks all the plotting is a waste of time, when it would take two bullets to finish this shit up. I wanted the Grey's to SUFFER, but now I just want them gone.

I tried to keep the closing of the 3 of my 4 salons quiet but someone form GEH tipped off the media, I'm sure of it. Now I'm the laughing stock and the outcast. I'll end up losing my last salon as well, because apparently a new chain of high end salons is opening, and my employees are jumping ship. I'm fucked and I want revenge. I'm so angry I wish I could hit something but we are in some classless dive chain restaurant trying not to bring attention to ourselves. We know we are under surveillance so we have decoy alibis for today. Additionally I went into my office at the salon and asked my employees not to disturb me, and left out the back in disguise. I feel utterly ridiculous.

"You told me to get the girl in, and taunt Ana with a threat about Thursday. She did that. You told me not to take Ana from such a public place, which I could have easily done. I'm not sure what your point is about this shit." Jack growls at me.

I re-read the fucking article of the happy couple. There is a photo of Ana and Christian dancing her hand is touching his chest and he has his head back laughing. He is ALLOWING her to touch him. Christian doesn't even seem afraid of it, he seems utterly content. I used to be able to make him bow in fear just by the threat of touching him, it was the worst form of punishment I could offer, and she has taken that away from me as well. The Bitch!

_"__Mr. Christian Grey and Miss Anastasia Steele, Seattle's royal couple joined 1000 other guests at the yearly Seattle Children's Hospital Benefit Gala Saturday. Mr. Grey with his charming and beautiful fiancée on his arm announced his future wife's plans to create The Grey Family Foundation, which Miss Steele (soon to be Mrs. Grey) will personally design and lead. GEH spokesman, Stephen Alders, made a statement advising that while Grey House is in full support of the Grey families' charitable contributions, this organization will be an entirely separate entity from that of GEH._

_Mr. Grey is quoted saying: '__The future Mrs. Grey and I would like to officially announce that in 2012 we will be launching The Grey Family Foundation, we hope to raise funds and personally support a variety of worthy causes locally, nationally and globally. This plan was developed by my Ana, and I couldn't be more proud of her vision. The entire Grey-Trevelyan family is excited to stand behind her cause'_

_Later information was released that included a list of prospective projects working with several charitable children's programs, food and resource programs, scholarships and educational grants as well as several charitable military services. _

_Yesterday Mr. Grey's blushing Bride announced they would personally donate $150,000 to the Soldier Brides and Grooms of Seattle. Miss Steele said these funds are intended to help other brides and grooms have their dream wedding like she has been blessed to have. She hoped by showing her support, that others in her position would do the same. According to a representative of Soldier Brides and Grooms, they have received multiple offers of services and monetary grants starting immediately after Miss Steele's press conference._

_The future Mrs. Grey's father is a retired veteran, who has also acknowledged publicly his endorsement of his daughter and future son's vision. For the first time Mr. Raymond Steele talked to the press saying "He couldn't be more proud of his daughter or his new son, they are very down to earth people and I raised Annie to always support the less fortunate. Christian and Ana are in a position to be able to touch many lives and they as a newly married couple, I believe this will strengthen their relationship" When asked if Mr. Steele supported the upcoming nuptials he said "They wouldn't be happening if I didn't." _

_Miss Steele also recruited personal friend Gwen Mallard, and her floral empire __Mallard Floral Design, to participate in the Soldier Brides and Grooms project as well. Ms. Mallard has committed to donating $1500-$2000 worth of floral arrangements to sponsored weddings through 2011 and all of 2011._

_Ms. Mallard severed two tours of duty in the Marines and now owns one of the most successful floral studios in the Pacific Northwest. It is rumored that Ms. Mallards firm has been commission to do all the floral pieces for the Grey wedding and other related events, after Miss Steele announced at a press conference that she was at the Mallard Floral Design Showroom to look at some flowers. When asked to confirm we were given "no comment"._

_Seattle has come down with "Grey Wedding Fever" as the wedding day approaches. While no media outlets will be allowed at the venue, which is said to be heavily secured, Mr. Grey's spokesman stated that a photo would be released after the nuptials if the paparazzi behave themselves. So watch it rouge photographers, Grey security is out in full force for this wedding."_

"I want this wedding STOPPED." I am seething after re-reading this horse shit. "Little Mrs. Ana Grey "do gooder" It's repulsive." I spit.

"No." Michael takes a sip of his coffee. "No, the wedding will happen."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I am livid, but I reign in my temper when I notice a waitress walking by.

"We will allow this wedding to happen. You and your side kick here couldn't get the job done in time. If something happens to the either of the Grey's at this point the Seattle PD will not sleep until we are all locked up." He shakes his head. "There is too much media attention on them right now to do it quietly."

"What's the new plan then?" Jack is trembling. He probably hasn't had a hit in a while and he's starting to go into withdrawal mode.

"We let them get married, and then we fuck with them. We toy with them; we let them know that something is coming. Then with the time is exactly right, we strike. I'm not opposed to delayed gratification." Michael takes another drink of his coffee. "If you two idiots what me to continue to support you, we will do this my way. Understood?"

I fucking hate being under his control again, but I'm in survival mode. So I nod, Jack is fine with waiting he has been waiting for 24 years to destroy Carrick and Grace, and now he has a new obsession with Ana. He can do whatever he wants with her as long as at the end of the day she's dead.

"I have some things we can do, they might be away on their fancy honeymoon, but we can get some shit done to make it so they aren't so carefree." Jack shrugs; I can almost see the wheels in his head turn while he plots out ways to harass them.

"Fine." I walk out and light up a cigarette before getting into a taxi and driving back to Esclava incognito. I walk out of my office as I came in two hours before and notice the car at the end of the street unmoved. Oh Christian, you can do better than this.


	63. Chapter 55: Tuesday: Part 3

**Chapter 55: Tuesday: Part 3**

**Christian POV: Issues**

**July 26****th****, 2011**

"Ana, relax!" I pull her into me. We were just informed by Sawyer that Carla will be attending the family dinner tonight. That instantly killed Ana's carefree mood that has kept her smiling and playful all day. I kiss her temple but she's clearly getting frustrated trying to find an outfit to wear. I try to soothe her by stroking her bare shoulders; she just finished her shower and her drying her hair. She is borderline frantic, and it is killing me. "Hush, she will be sitting as far from you as I can arrange, and I will not hesitate to ask her to leave if she starts anything. Please, let's just have a great night." I'm worried about the outcome of tonight's dinner as well, but I'm not going to let Ana know that. Christ, why couldn't that woman stay in her damned hotel room?

Ana has the cutest little pout while she's tears through her side of the closet. "I give up! I have nothing to wear! Seriously, did you tell Gail to pack everything I own?" she huffs.

"Not quite everything." I pull a dress and hand it to her. I love her in blue and I think she'll look great in it. I grin when she narrows her eyes at me. She drops the fluffy white towel that she had tucked around her and, slips on some sexy little panties. She doesn't bother with a bra, I like that. Fuck we've been at it all afternoon but I could go again right now. I sigh when she pulls the dress over her head. It's just a simple blue and white silk scarf dress but, it's sexy as hell. She looks great and appropriate; the restaurant where we are going is casual, but has amazing seafood. I hand her white sandals. "Better?" I have to hide my smile because she blushes after realizing she just gave me a free show.

"Are you sure this is okay?" She twirls for me and I nod at her, she's so fucking adorable sometimes. "Remember that one time when the Nooz said I was 'Slumming It' when I was in jeans that day we went to SP's for lunch? I hate them. I never cared about how I dressed before those stupid cameras started following me around everywhere. I don't like this part of _the package_ future Hubby. Can't you just buy them so you can make them stop?" She pulls a handbag from the shelf, and gives me a pitiful look, silently asking me if it matches. I sigh clearly her mind isn't in the right place.

"Ana? What's bothering you Baby? What can I do?" I kiss her temple. She looks lovely I'm glad she's keeping her hair down and curly. I know she hates it, but I think it's sexy. I need to jump in the shower, but I think my fiancée needs my attention more. I pull her to our bed, and make her sit while I kneel in front of her. I'm not going to let her go into this evening stressed out. She's been a great mood all day. I almost wish I had just sent Carla home on Monday, but I didn't want Ana to regret her Mother not being here when she remembers our wedding. I wasn't kidding though; Carla is only getting one more chance before she's sent home. She starts wringing her hands, which confirms my concern that she's worrying about something.

"Christian, we had such a fantastic day today. I mean, between my Dad being here and my Aunt's family, and your family and you, wonderful, perfect you, it was one of the best days of my life! I was surrounded by all the people I love and love me and it was fantastic. There was no drama, there was no conflict, I was so happy." She takes a deep breath and puts her arms around my neck. I hold her around her stomach and we have our foreheads pressed together. "But now I feel guilty, because I didn't once think, _'gee I wish Mom were here_.' I feel like I am a horrible daughter." She's tearing up and I have to stop her trail of thoughts because she's has no reason to feel this guilt, and I won't let her.

"Ana today was a fantastic today. I can't remember being so comfortable with my family, let alone in a setting like that with your family there as well. You invited her today remember? She is the one that didn't show up today Baby, it was her choice." I can see that she's about to argue with me so I put my lips on hers, and give her a deep kiss, leaving us both panting. "You promised me that you'll just enjoy this week. It's supposed to be all about you, all about us. Don't think or worry or contemplate how anyone else is feeling… it doesn't matter." She nods but I can tell her hearts not in it. I sigh. "I have to take a shower. I can't believe that you took one without me." I pout playfully. I took a very rare afternoon nap.

She rolls her eyes dramatically. "You're such a baby." She kisses me and I smile. "I'm going to check with Gail and make sure we have everything ready for tonight." She seems like she's in a better mood although, I'm worried once she's on her own then she'll start to worry again. I think this honeymoon away from everything will be good for both of us. I haven't been on vacation in years, and Ana's never been out of the country. These upcoming three weeks will be all about us, and I have made sure that we are fulfilling some of Ana's biggest dreams.

Fuck, I'll be pissed if this night gets derailed by Carla. I take a quick shower and throw on some jeans and a gray Gucci polo shirt and slip on shoes. I grab my wallet, blackberry and sunglasses. I notice Ana's purse sitting on the bed. I make sure that she has all her stuff in it; I honestly don't know why women carry all this shit around. It looks like it's already to go, including her iPad. She _always_ forgets her purse so I grab it, smiling. It's her little idiosyncrasies like this that I find charming and adorable, and so very Ana. I am determined that no matter what happens tonight, this day is going to remain special for my Queen.

Once I open the bedroom door, I can tell that I'm going to do some really good acting. Taylor is standing there in the hall waiting for me. He has that look in his eyes that tells me shit's stirred up. _Fuck me I can't wait until I'm on another continent in three days._

"What is it Jason?" I have a sigh in my voice; I know he is as sick of delivering shitty news as I am receiving it.

"Sir I think it would be best to discuss this in your office." I nod, and he follows me through the hall and into the great room.

"Jesus, what is all of this?" I'm looking at my typically uncluttered and pristine living room, and seeing hundreds of packages, and what appears to be two banker boxes full of cards. While everything is neatly piled in the middle of the room, the sheer volume is daunting. Ana is in the kitchen looking at the pile of gifts as well. Clearly a little dismayed I don't think either one of us was expecting all this.

"Your wedding gifts Sir." Taylor's sarcasm is dry but ever present. I roll my eyes it is bad enough I'm going to have a smart ass wife, now my own staff is taking advantage of my recently acquired tolerant attitude.

"Still think we should do all the thank you cards on our own, Baby?" She looks overwhelmed. "I don't see how we can get through all of these tonight." I muse; in fact I don't know how we'd get through them in the next month. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek and hand her the purse she left in the bedroom.

"We can let Andrew and Abbie open them, I've seen them at birthdays, they can get through a pile like this in no time." She shrugs at me. "I'm glad we're moving into a big house." _No kidding._

I shake my head and wander into my office, with Jason trailing me. Thankfully Ana doesn't follow or ask questions. I hate keeping secrets from her, but I can't stand having to lie. But I will not allow her to worry about anything else this week. Without preamble Taylor tells me about the report he received from the team shadowing our stalkers, Elena and Hyde.

"Hyde has driven by Ms. Kavanagh's apartment several times in the last 24 hours. He also met up with an unidentified brunette earlier today. Since then he's abandoned his vehicle and we have lost eyes on him." Taylor starts to pace, making me nervous.

"Sir, he knows he was being watched. I have Janke on the recon detail for Hyde, he's top notch so I'm surprised that Hyde was able to shake him. Once Janke lost a visual on Hyde, he examined his car. That's when he discovered pictures of himself, and recent photos of Miss Steele. However, Janke has been on him the entire time and doesn't know how he was able to get these pictures. He thinks someone else took them." Taylor pauses, because he can tell I'm about to lose it.

"How the fuck did Hyde identify Janke, Taylor? How is it possible that he was able to evade us?" I'm livid, no not livid, I'm scared. I don't want Ana out in public at all with us not being able to track him. Fuck!

"Sir, the other report from the recon on Mrs. Lincoln…" I nod for him to continue, "Sir, she's getting harder to keep track of as well. They believe it's possible that she has always been aware of the detail on her. Though, I'd still like to add a few more people on her until you and Mrs. Grey are safely in the air Friday night." _Fuck this is a mess that I am just leaving for my family to handle._

"Tell me honestly Jason, is Sawyer equipped to handle this situation while we are away? Is my family going to be safe?" I don't doubt Jason's judgment in his staff, and God knows I trust Sawyer with Ana, but we are leaving him with a huge responsibility. I want to make sure that he's up for the task.

"Luke Sawyer is the only man in the world I would trust in my place, Christian. Trust me as your Head of Security, as your CPD and as your friend. If you and I feel safe trusting him to protect Ana, than you should be confident he can handle this too." Taylor is very seldom informal with me unless we are enjoying a beer or working out, but right now he's reassuring me. He's being a friend not an employee. I know that I can trust him so I nod. I just needed to hear him say it.

"Give him any resource he needs. Barney is at his disposal, as is Andrea. Which reminds me Andrea will be sending him some potential candidates as her new assistant. He can assign the background checks to someone else if he needs to but I still want him to personally handle the interviews for his new partner. Welch has been told that he will give Sawyer any support he needs without bitching." Jason nods, this isn't new information to him but he doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I take the opportunity to try to rearrange my thoughts, to try to calm myself. I have to be the Groom for Ana tonight, not the overbearing megalomaniac CEO with stalkers and threats against the woman I love more than I ever imagined possible.

"Ana will be safe Christian. She is having very little interaction with the public from now until the wedding. Aside from tonight, she has a spa reservation tomorrow, but as per your request the entire facility has been closed to public, there will be six CPD's in attendance. There is the cocktail party at the Space Needle, where we can expect excessive media attention, but I have a good team on that event. Thursday she has the tour with GEH but she'll be safe at Grey House. As per our earlier discussion that's the only place she will be Thursday aside from your parents, and until we leave for the airport Friday night. Frankly I just don't think there is much more we can do, unless you want to cancel tomorrow's events."

"No, fuck, that would just cause a fight and questions. Shit I don't know. We can talk with Ray and my Dad tonight and get their opinion." I run my hand through my hair. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck._

"Fine there is nothing more we can do right now, Jason. It's time to leave. Look, Ana is already concerned about her mother being there tonight please try to look, well you know… not like you're going to shoot someone at any second." That makes him laugh. "Has tonight's security team been briefed?" He smirks at me.

"Yes, Sawyers got the con tonight. We're good to go. I assumed Gail and I would ride with you, but if you'd rather we take another car we could." Taylor is coming tonight as a guest not an employee, and while I know he has technically given the reigns over to his Luke, he never really gives up full control. I suspect he is still miked in. It will be interesting to see him handle stepping back from control while he's accompanying Ana and I on our honeymoon. He is the only one I trust to lead our European security team, and I feel safer when he is our CPD.

"No, no that's fine, but I'm assuming Master Andrew will want to ride back with us. That kid was glued to me today wasn't he?" I laugh, that kid was hysterical, and Abigail she is like a mini Ana in looks and personality.

Jason laughs, "That he was Sir. You were good with him."

I grin, I enjoy children. I love their innocence and imaginations. With my fucked up childhood always looming in the back of my mind, I find peace when I see children who are healthy and happy like Abbie and Andrew. Thank God I don't have any of my own though. I know I would be a horrible Father after knowing the things I know, seeing the things I've seen, after doing the things I've done. It will take a lot of sessions with Flynn when and if Ana and I ever decide to have a baby. The thought chills me to the bone right now though; it's not even something I can consider. Ana and I have a lot of time to think about that down the road. I'm still fifty shades; I wouldn't want to curse an innocent baby with that legacy.

"Alright, let's go pretend life is dandy and that Carla's an angel." I slap Taylor's shoulder and we walk out to the kitchen to collect Ana and Gail.

**Grace POV**

**July 26****th****, 2011**

So far the meal has gone well. Christian and Ana look very much in love; it's sweet how they are always touching holding hands, catching the others eye. I'm sitting across from them and next to Andrew, who has declared that I would be an excellent Grandmother. That made Ana blush, and Christian pale. I think we will have sometime before they make a baby announcement. Although being a Grandmother would be wonderful someday.

Carla has been sitting at the end of the table silently. I was shocked that she came actually but we were forewarned by Sawyer. Despite her presence she doesn't seem to care to make conversation with anyone at the table. It's not as though people haven't tried to engage her in conversation she just seems aloof. Thankfully her disposition hasn't taken away from the joy in the room. For sisters Laura and Carla seem quite cool towards each other. There is clear hostility between the two of them; in fact there was very little acknowledgment of each other. Even Andrew and Abbie seemed to get quieter until Kate and Elliot came in and got them all wound up.

Carla openly wondered why Kate and Ana's friend José wasn't at tonight's dinner, this made Christian stiffen, but Ana whispered something in his ear that made him grin and kiss her forehead. Kate did answer Carla, by simply telling her that José is not involved in the wedding, but Carla acted as though Kate hadn't spoken. There is definitely some tension there as well. Christian and Ana are sitting as far away from Carla as possible I think Christian had that arranged. As we are finishing our meal Christian stands and clinks his wine glass, then places his hand back into Ana's as she smiles up at him.

"I want to thank all of you for coming tonight. I know that this will be a very busy week for all of you but Ana and I appreciate your support this week, and for everything everyone has done for the last six weeks." I notice Carla visually purse her lip, clearly irritated. I sigh. "Some of you have said that the past six weeks, has just flown by but for my beautiful Ana and I, it's been the longest six weeks of our lives." That makes me smile, I know Cary originally wanted Christian to wait a year, but I don't think that would be possible for my youngest son. Once he has his mind set on something he doesn't wait.

"We are so fortunate that we've had the unconditional support of our loved ones, and we invite you all to Escala for dessert and to help us sort through the ridiculous amount of presents and cards we've received. Abbie, Andrew, I heard that you are expert present unwrappers, so we will be using your expertise tonight." That makes the table laugh. "Ray, Wilson family, Carla there are SUV's outside waiting to escort you, as well as, Mia and my parents, and of course Ana, Gail, Taylor and I. So we will see you, thank you!"

I can see Ana and Christian exchange some words, but he seems hesitant, and nods. I think he's irritated though and he puts his arm protectively around Ana. When we are escorted out the restaurant and he ushers Ana in to the SUV with Gail and Carla, and Taylor driving. I realize that he's probably not overly thrilled to be driving back with Carla, but she is Ana's Mother, for Ana sake he needs to try to be peaceable.

Mia and I end up driving with Abbie and Laura, with Sawyer driving us. Mia takes the front passenger seat raising her eyes at me. I suppress a giggle. Oh that daughter of mine she flirts mercilessly with that poor man. Abbie sits in the back row, and Laura and I have a pleasant conversation where she explains to me why Andrew/Adam has two names.

"Well….the twins were a wonderful surprise we received before our wedding. When we found out we were pregnant everything was already in works for the wedding, unlike Ana and Christian we had an almost two year engagement. Anyway, we decided to have the wedding as planned, but we weren't due until the end of October. So when they came early on August 16th we were ill prepared. We didn't know what we were having. If we had boys were Adam and Andrew or if two girls Abigail and Addison." She smiles back at Abigail who is playing with Ana's iPad. I can't imagine having such preemie babies, but then again pregnancy was never an option for Carrick and me.

"Picking Abigail's name was easy because that was Tom's Grandmother's name, but we were very torn between Adam and Andrew, so we named him Andrew Adam Wilson, but then everyone on Tom's side decided they liked Adam better. Which was fine, we didn't want his nick name to be Andy anyway. He typically goes by Adam."

"I guess it's just one of those quirky family things that happen sometimes." She smiles at me, and I can see the resemblance to Ana.

"Oh, yes I guess that type of thing does happen." I smile and pat her hand. She's a lovely young woman. "Do you miss living in Washington?" She frowns and nods.

"We do. It's been very hard finding a good teaching job there. Tom is getting paid much less there than he was here, but his sister and mother live there now, so we have family support." She shrugs, but I feel like she's holding back.

"Well I'm so glad you were able to be here this week, your family is wonderful. Ana, I know is so excited that you are all here. It was one of the first things she worried about… how to get your family here." I smile encouragingly at her.

"It was very nice of Christian to give us this gift. You have such lovely children, I'm sure you're very proud of them." I smile broadly, typically people say: 'You must be so proud of _Christian._' it's nice when someone acknowledges all of them.

"I am and we are here." Escala is a beautiful building, but I've never really cared for it. Christian's penthouse is lovely, but it's never felt like a real home to me. I'm excited to see him in his new house. That is a home to raise a family in.

We are escorted to the elevator by Sawyer and he enters the security code. Abbie twirls in the mirrored walls of the elevator making me grin; when the elevator opens Laura seems shocked that it leads straight into Christian's apartment. Sawyer opens the foyer and she audibly gasps. Yes, I suppose if you haven't been up here before it can be intimidating. Ana beams at us as she runs to pick up Abbie and shows her all the gifts we have to open tonight. Oh my we are going to be here awhile.

Ana gets excited and gives Abbie the most beautiful smile. "Abbie as my flower girl you have a very, very important job tonight! Probably the most important job of all! You have to pick the most beautiful ribbons and bows from the present we open and then you and Mia and Kate will make me a bouquet to practice with at the rehearsal. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah! I like Mia and Katie!" Ana feigns relief and thanks her so much for her help. "Annie, why do you have to practice with your bouquet? Can't you just use real flowers, how hard could it be?" Abbie asks with the cutest little scowl.

"It's just a tradition sweetie! I helped your Mommy make her practice bouquet!" This intrigues typical 4-year olds inquisitiveness and she is asked a barrage of question about her Mommy's practice bouquet. Ana seems to handle each question wonderfully, never getting irritated and tickling her when she asks her something silly.

I give Ana a wink, I have no idea when Ana and Christian will make me a Grandmother, but I have every bit of confidence in her ability to be a loving Mom one day. She seems like a natural. I won't say that out loud though, I'm afraid Christian might have a heart attack.

Many gifts, cards and one beautiful practice bouquet later, we are done for the evening. Abbie and Adam have fallen asleep, and are snuggled together on one of the large sofas. _Bless their little hearts!_

Carla left shortly after arriving saying she had a headache. I could tell she was aggravated that Ana's attention wasn't on her, and I assume something happened on the drive over because every time she said something Christian would bristle. He seemed a lot more at ease once she left for the night. I know how bad in-laws can be. Poor Christian and Ana it's difficult to have unsupportive family.

I kiss my future daughter goodnight, and Carrick helps carry Andrew back down to the garage where their car is wait to take them and Ray back to hotel. He and Ray seem distracted, I have a feeling something is going once again. We will have to see what tomorrow brings I guess.


	64. Chapter 56: Wednesday

**Chapter 56: Wednesday**

**Ana POV: Issues**

**July 27****th****, 2011**

Its 2:15am. This is my last night in Escala until I get back from my honeymoon. The next time I'll be lying in this bed, I'll be Mrs. Christian Grey. The enormity of this becoming reality is finally starting to settle in. I'm watching Christian sleep, this is a change usually it's him that has the opportunity to watch me unawares. The twinkling lights of Seattle flicker below us; I compare it to our new home, the view is so different. From here I feel detached, separated from the world, like we're floating above it but not part of it. Our new home is like seeing the world opening up to us, each new day a new welcome and daily invitation to _more_.

I am trying not to think about the car ride home tonight. It was awkward. Very awkward, apparently my Mother overheard us speaking about tomorrow's plans, and she called me out on it. I told her the truth; I think it shocked Christian as much as it did my Mother. I actually think out of the three of us, I was surprised the most. Not because I told the truth, but because I am feeling unapologetic and guilt-free for doing so.

Since the time she re-entered my life after she divorced Morton I've been blaming myself for not protecting her better. This week has made me understand and finally opened my eyes to the long lists of problems with my self-prescribed culpability. Mostly I was a child then; I was the one who needed protection. Carla had choices and she's never chosen me. I have had to work so hard to be her daughter. I have had to put in all the effort as a way to feel like I'm attached to her in some way.

Whenever something good happens in my life she finds a way to belittle it, or discredit it, if she even acknowledges it at all. I've never been shocked or surprised when she cancels her visits to see me. In fact since she met Bob she's only been back to visit once and that was only to attend a wedding of a friend. The visit with me was just an obligatory pit-stop. She had made promises to visit several times for birthdays and holidays, but would _always_ cancel at the last minute.

I guess it wasn't really until I had Grace in my life that I realized what a maternal presence was supposed to feel like. I think Grace's unconditional love towards her children, may have helped me become indifferent to Carla now. I don't hate my Mother, but I don't need her. I _needed_ her when I was a scared 15 year-old, but now I am almost 22, within days of marrying the most amazing man I could have ever imagined. I'm going to be part of an amazing family that has loved and embraced not only me but, second to Christian the most important person in my life, my Dad. I don't need my Mother, not now and never again.

As Christian sleeps on, I sigh remembering the 20 minutes that have irrevocably changed the dynamics in the relationship with my Mom…

_Dinner went well; I noticed my Mother didn't speak most of the night. I know that Kate's not her favorite person but if I saw her snub her I'm afraid everyone else did too. I didn't call attention to it though; Kate wouldn't expect anything else from my Mom. This dinner, even with Carla there, was amazing. Those of us out to enjoy the evening did so, and I am really trying to not feel guilt about having a great week before my wedding. Though I have this feeling my Mother would rather I was miserable, she was more supportive when she thought I would want to cancel the wedding. I'm reminded again of the many talks with Ray I had growing up, the bottom line: Jealousy._

_"__Christian, I think we should have my Mom drive with us back to Escala. I don't want her to be with Ray or Laura it will just end up uncomfortable. Please?" I know he's hesitant because he doesn't want to give her the opportunity to be nasty and ruin my mood, but I can handle her now. Seeing my friends and family have such a great time today and tonight only reaffirmed that I'm surrounded by people that love me, and while my Mom shouldn't act like she does, it's no longer going to define how I live or lead my life. She hasn't been there for me when I needed her the most, why would I want her to be her to bring me down when I'm at my best?_

_Christian and I take the far back seat, my mother is in the middle and Gail is sitting up front with Taylor driving. I wonder if they are ever going to date, I think it is obvious there is something there._

_"__So Mom did you enjoy your meal?" I decide to start the pleasantries._

_"__Oh yes it was fine. I'm not sure I'll be able to make it tomorrow night though. You know I don't like heights." She comments. I sigh. Nope I wasn't aware of that._

_"__That's unfortunate Carla, I hope you will be comfortable while you are at our home, it's the penthouse and it has floor to ceiling windows." Christian narrows his eyes, I think he's calling her bluff but she just shrugs._

_"__Do you have many gifts to open tonight Anastasia?" Christian and I snort at the same time._

_"__Yes way more than I thought we would, it's a nightmare." My mom gives me a small fake laugh._

_For a second I toy with the idea that she's trying to play nice but nope of course not. "Oh that's right you don't like to receive gifts, although it looks like you've gotten over that aversion!" My Mother is finally able to squeeze in a snide quip I wondered how long it was going to take. Christian tilts his head. "So I hope you have fun tomorrow with your friends and Christian's family at the Spa." Shit._

_"__I'm sure we will. We usually do." I play with my ring._

_"__It wasn't that long ago that you said those types of treats were wasteful." She acts likes she musing but I think she's trying to suggest something._

_"__Well, at the time they were wasteful. I had tuition and rent. I couldn't really see the point in splurging on something like that when I had other obligations." I shrug and she smiles back at me._

_"__Yes I know you worked very hard to put yourself through school." She's goading me._

_"__Yes I did. I didn't have the luxury of a college fund." I snap back at her and Christian raises his eyebrows at me. He doesn't know about that part it's not something I have found relevant in years, not have I given it much thought._

_"__So is that why I'm being excluded from your wedding activities, because you're still angry at me over a little chunk of money? It seems like you worked that problem out on your own." I take a breath and smile as sweetly as I possibly can at Christian and then to my Mother._

_"__No, that's not at all. I'm excluding you because you've been a bitch ever since you got here Monday, and your jealousy is overwhelming and frankly annoying the shit out of me." I hear Taylor cough in the front I'm sure it's a cover for a laugh but he's too professional to give any sign of that away._

_I smile and turn to Christian and start talking about which dress I'm going to wear tomorrow night I'm torn between two, he's obviously amused but he doesn't comment on my outburst. He just tells me that he'll help me decide in the morning. Mercifully our trip back to Escala is short. Reynolds and Ryan are at the apartment, but I think we are the first to arrive. My Mom sits silently in front of us, I'm pretty sure I've never talked to her like that… but frankly it felt kind of good to just come out and say it._

_Christian helps me out of the car, swinging me into his arms for a kiss. I giggle, and bat him to put me down. He grins at me but I catch my Mom rolling her eyes. Really, how was that offensive? I know she's going to say something snotty as soon as she sees our apartment. I'm almost hoping that she says something that will give me the excuse to send her back to the hotel. Taylor types in the security code, I can see through the mirrored walls my Mom is fuming but I'm in a great mood still, so I don't acknowledge it. As soon as the doors open we are greeted by our security team. I smile at Reynolds and give him a wink; I know he was put through the ringer today I catch him smirk and look down. These boys, so formal, I'll break them of that eventually._

_"__Alright, Gail how do you suggest we tackle this?" I throw my purse on the breakfast bar and open the glass doors to bring in some fresh air. _

_"__All of these presents? My God, what could you possibly need?" Well that took less time then I was anticipating._

_I see Christian bristle but I place my arms around his waist and snuggle into him. He smirks down at me, he gets my game. I flat out ignore her and go on as if she's not there. It's not long after everyone arrives that she has a "headache" and leaves. Once she does it feels like everyone's energy has been rejuvenated and back to the new happy normal._

Maybe it wasn't really mature of me to ignore her the rest of the night, but it felt a lot better than being belittled by her. Christian is smiling in his sleep, I wonder what he's dreaming about. I trace his lips with my finger, and he kisses it taking me by surprised.

"You've been staring at me for the last half an hour, why aren't you asleep?" I frown at him, how does he do that? He hasn't even opened his eyes.

"I'm just thinking, why aren't you asleep?" I whisper.

"Because an amazing, attractive woman is staring at me and it's distracting." I laugh; he pulls me to him and starts kissing me. "You should be sleeping while you can, after Friday I'm not going to let you rest for three weeks." I giggle and allow myself to forget everything except the two of us.

**Christian POV**

**July 27****th****, 2011**

"Welcome aboard co-captain!" I shake Adam's hand as Tom and Ray make their way up the plank. He gives me a good shake, and waves at Mac who is getting ready for our voyage.

Also joining in on our outing today is Elliot, my Dad, Grandfather, Lance his son Alex and 4 year old grandson Max, who zeros in on Adam instantly, my Uncle, my three cousins, Claude, Flynn who brought his 5 year-old twin boys Maddox and Mason, finally Taylor who is here as a friend not CPD. We have Ryan and another guy from Welch's team for security, but only as a standard precaution. We don't feel like there is any threat to us, and they did a thorough inspection of the Grace before we boarded.

Within 45 minutes Adam has made three new friends, and I let them each take turns helping me steer. Adam tells Max all about the toilets on board, and Max is amazed that this is the first time that Adam's been on a boat. Max obviously doesn't live in the same income bracket as Adam, but at 4 and 5 they don't seem to care about that sort of thing. "Hey I have a twin sister!" Adam is beyond excited to meet John Flynn's boys', apparently he hasn't been around any others before, and just like that friendships are forged.

Elliot has taken the obligatory Best Man stance on getting me trashed, but my Dad reminds him that there are kids present so he needs to keep it clean. Making Elliot and I laugh. When was the last time he's be able to keep anything clean? I'm starting to relax and enjoy the day, but my thoughts are always on my future wife.

With Ana and her entourage I have Sawyer in charge of a team consisting of: Erickson, Tucker, (who handle CPD work for my Grandparents) and Janke, who has been temporarily reassigned as close protection on Ana. Taylor thought that given we haven't be unable to locate Hyde, and he's the most familiar with his profile that having him work with Sawyer would be beneficial. Of course he was told not to make Ana or any of her group aware of his previous assignment. I have also put three of Welch's men as back-up if needed for crowd/press control.

It may have been overkill, but after my Father and future Father-in-Law said that if I insisted on keeping Ana in the dark about Hyde, Lincoln or any other threat, then I had to let the wedding and all the other events proceed as planned. Ray pointed out that I have to be able trust and faith in my security, and if I didn't then I should hire new people. He slapped Taylors and Sawyers and laughed, saying he trusted them. I think that's what prompted me to go ahead with all this shit. Besides, a vindictive part of me wants our picture in the paper front and center, to show the world how happy we are and to prove their threats and actions haven't changed the love Ana and I share.

Taylor finally got the footage of the woman who confronted Ana and Kate and the Children's Benefit, she wasn't anyone I know. She just happened to be a brunette. I don't know why the woman wanted Ana to believe she was someone I had fucked before. I think that was just too shake Ana up, Elena just wanted to get in her head. The motive behind that encounter is another mystery to solve on another day. Elena won't be able to touch Ana tomorrow; she was just fucking with her. God I hate that bitch, once all of this is over I will tell Ana everything, right now keeping her safe is more important than keeping her informed.

For the next three days, it's all about the wedding, Ana and spending time with family. Unless there's a major crisis, that concerns the safety of Ana, family or guests then I don't want to be made aware. I do have faith and trust in Jason Taylor. I am a complete control freak, but I also know when a job should be left to the ones I pay to do it for me. This is the time to be selfish, not the CEO but the Groom, it will be difficult, but Elliot assures me I won't be sober enough to worry about most of it.

Around noon we break out the lunch Gail and Ana prepared for our trip. They made us a banquet of cold cuts and cheeses to make sandwiches, pasta dishes, salads, chips and desserts. They really went all out for us. That's my Baby and my housekeeper, how did I get so lucky to find both of them?

"Hey Bro, you need another beer." It's a command not a question. Elliot sit's next to me and hands me a bottle, I remind him we still have the cocktail party tonight and he rolls his eyes at me. "Drink you pansy. You can sleep it off later."

"Hey everyone can I get your attention for a second?" My Dad shouts and after a few seconds all eyes are on him. I hope he's not planning on doing some sappy speech. These things kill me.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out to spend the afternoon with Christian. His Mother and I couldn't be more proud of him for all he's accomplished and for bringing Ana into our family. We also want to thank Ray for raising such a wonderful young woman, and becoming part of our lives. When we brought Christian home, we told Elliot, that as Christian's big brother, he would play an important role in Christian's life. As they grew up, they became best friends, and two of the best sons a Father could ask for. I love you both." God damn it, Elliot's tearing up. I smack his shoulder and hold it for a second.

"Christian, your Grandfather, your future father-in-Law, and I have a gift for you. It's a reminder that you're not just making Ana your wife, but that you are becoming someone's husband, son, and Ana is becoming another granddaughter and daughter and sister. One day, when you and Ana have your own son, we hope you can pass this on to him at his own wedding."

Ray hands me a white box, with a light green crown on it. I know what it is, but the fact that my Grandfather, Dad and Ray bought me one makes it all the more special. I remove the inner green box and open it to reveal a platinum Rolex Daytona watch. It's amazing actually probably one of the nicest watches I've seen. I stare it for a moment. Now fuck, I'm getting chocked up, it's one thing for Elliot to get teary but I'm the hard-ass. I shake my head.

"This is amazing thank you." I stand up and hug my Dad and Grandfather, and shake Ray's hand he's not a hugger, but to my surprise he pulls me into an embrace and smacks my shoulder. At one time I would be panicking, but Ana's healed me; at least when it comes to family, which I consider Ray to be.

"Christian we had an inscription placed on it. It reads: 'Be the man your family knows you are'. Annie is the most special person in my life. I made a wish that when the day came that I had to give my little girl away, I would make sure that he and his family are as wonderful as she is. Son, you have made my wish come true. Thank you" Crusty taciturn Ray Steele has officially made me teary. Fuck, Elliot is going to give me shit for this. I just nod and thank them again. I am really touched, honored actually. Fuck maybe I am a pansy.

**Ana POV**

**July 27****th****, 2011**

"Your watch is beautiful." We are sitting in bathtub in the en suite bathroom of Christian's childhood bedroom; I'm sitting in front of him lying back onto his chest. He's playing with my hair, and seems deep in thought. I'm holding his left hand that's resting on my shoulder. I missed him so much today, the cocktail party was nice, it was a lot mingling and Christian of course swept me away for a romantic tryst. But being here just alone and in his arms I feel content. I could stay like this forever, hmm that's what we're doing I guess. He kisses my shoulder.

"It's a very nice watch, I..uh.. I may have uhm got emotional." He sounds embarrassed. I think it's sweet though.

"Yeah so did Ray, when he told me about it." I smile. Christian and Ray having a great relationship is so special to me. I supposed I would have fallen in love with Christian either way, but the fact that my Dad approves, not just approves but welcomes Christian just confirms my belief that we will be together forever.

"You looked so beautiful tonight; I'm a lucky son-of-a-bitch." I giggle.

"Yes, I have been told that often about you." I turn so I'm straddling him. "I love you so much, and I missed you so much today. I kiss his chest and shoulders, up to his neck and lips. "Will you miss me tomorrow night?"

"Yes. I told you I think it's stupid. As long as I don't see you in your dress, then what's the problem?" I bite his bottom lip and grin.

"You know the rules. Besides, Elliot has plans for you tomorrow. I'll miss you to though, a lot. I don't ever want to sleep away from you after tomorrow night." I'm overwhelmed with how much I love him and I don't even realize I'm crying until he wipes a tear away.

"Your lips are always so soft when you cry." He lifts me out of the bathtub and bundles me up in a towel. He washed my hair, and he loves to brush it dry for me, but I want none of that. I need him now. I reach up to kiss him pulling him down to reach me.

"Christian, please make love to me." I look in to his grey eyes, and I see his love for me. His soul is bared and it's good and pure and wonderful, and it's mine. "Please?"

We make love softly and loving, with whispers and promises of love and devotion. Our minds, hearts, and souls connected as our bodies joined and it is beautiful. We find our release together, and then he holds me. "We just have to get through one more day. Baby, and then you'll be mine in every way." I smile at his words, but he's had me since I fell into his office. As I'm drifting off to sleep, still holding and being held by Christian, I feel loved and cherished, and never surer that marrying Christian is worth, the drama, the press, the attention, the gifts. Those things mean nothing when I'm lying just like this, naked and warm in his arms.


	65. Chapter 57: Thursday: Part 1: Omission

**Chapter 57: Thursday: Part 1: Lies of Omission**

**Christian POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

**2:35am**

_buzz… buzz….buzz…_

I'm startled awake by my cellphone jittering in vibration next to me on the nightstand I used growing up. Ana mumbles in her sleep but thankfully doesn't wake. I frown, early morning/late evening work calls aren't abnormal but since I've been insistent on not being interrupted unless it's unavoidable I'm concerned. It's Taylor that can only mean it's unavoidable. I look at Ana who is still sound asleep and still on her stomach curled facing me. She looks angelic, in the moonlight, her dark hair softly spilling across the pillow,

"One second." I whisper, I don't want Ana to wake nor do I want her to know anything that would upset her, so I scoot gently out of the bed. I pull on some sweat pants and reach for the door.

"No Christian…the boat. I want to go on the boat." Ana mumbles in her sleep, making me pause. Ordinarily, I find her nocturnal dialogues amusing but something in the pit of my stomach has me concerned about this call. I pull the soft dark blue light summer duvet around her.

I walk into the hall. "Jason what is it."

"Sir. There's been a problem at Gwen's shop." I can hear Taylor typing furiously on his keyboard, and activity in the background.

"Is Gwen okay? Is Ros?" Fuck! My mind is seized in panic, I have to sit down midway down the second landing on the back stairwell; I didn't want to disturb my parents or Mia, so this is the safest place for me to talk openly.

"The store was vandalized. All the glass has been broken, and it appears her personal office has been trashed. There are threats against Ana spray painted on the walls, and a note intended for you sir. As per protocol the security company Gwen contracts with on the alarm system called her, instead of the police. Thankfully, or else the press would be here by now, but we need to move quickly."

"Is Ms. Mallard there?" I'm biting back from yelling.

"No, Ros sent Allen here, to investigate and he called me. I will need to have her brought down though so I can find out if anything was taken, and I need her to her access the internal security monitors." Mike Allen is the CPD I have on Ros.

"I'll meet you there." I say briskly.

"Sir, wait. There's more." I hear Taylor's deep sigh and I close my eyes. "Sir, you shouldn't leave your family right now or until we get this sorted out."

"What else is there?" I snap at him. I can tell he's trying to avoid telling me something.

"Elena Lincoln tried getting into Escala tonight. Ryan was the only one there. We have him pulling the tapes but Barney is on his way to get all the video data pulled and reviewed quickly." I'm strumming my fingers. "I have also had reports of the one specific car being seen several times outside the entrance gate to your parent's estate. It could just be a pap, but I have a feeling these events may just be attempts to lure you out. At this point I'm not willing to take any chances." Taylor is in full security mode, I pay him for this shit, but sitting here holding my dick is going to kill me.

"What did the note say that you found at Ms. Mallards?" I have my nose pinched between my fingers and I'm aware that I'm gripping my blackberry with the other and white knuckles.

"Sir… I'll bring it to you."

"Fuck that Jason! Tell me what it says now God damn it." I have raised my voice considerably; I hope no one is around to have heard that.

"Sir… shit, fine; it was written in red marker over the recent society article about you and Miss Steele at the Children's benefit. It says _'Baby Bird, you took what's mine, but I'll take it back. The longer I wait, the more you will suffer.' _It's creepy as shit. Does this mean anything to you?" Taylor sounds disgusted, and frankly I am too.

"You said it was addressed to me?" If Elena was behind this, she wouldn't be accusing me of taking anything from her, but Ana. I've never heard her call anyone _baby bird_ before.

"Yes, the envelope was addressed to Mr. Christian Trevelyan-Grey."

"Take photos. I want to see what happened. I don't want any official record of the incident at Gwen's. I will personally pay for all the damages. I don't want it to go to Gwen's insurance. Make sure that Ros and Gwen have security coverage. I want everyone here at 7:15 for a briefing." I end the call, and make my way back to my old room.

I pause by the bed and watch Ana sleep for a while, I don't know how long I'm standing there. Worry and dread is building up in the pit of my stomach. I'm supposed to be happier now than ever, and I am. But, at the same time I'm worried about leaving my family here while this shit is going on. Part of me is relieved that in 48 hours Ana won't be anywhere near Seattle or near people out to harm her. Something though tells me until then shit is going to hit the fan.

**6:45am**

I just got out of the shower and dressed quietly hoping not to wake Ana. I know my parents will be up, but I don't want Ana to see everyone here and panic. I hope my Mom can find something to distract her and Mia until most of my team has cleared out. I hate the idea of her being worried about any of this; I do enough worrying for the both of us. As long as she stays here today and Sawyer has eyes on her she's going to be as safe as I can possibly make her.

"Good Morning Son! Come here and hug your mother! I can't believe in 36 hours you'll be married!" I smile at my Mom who is fixing my Dad is daily breakfast of whole wheat toast, egg whites and oatmeal mush with fruit. The only day he's allowed to splurge is Sunday, but she will slap his hand even then if he tries sneaking extra helpings of scrambled eggs or bacon. He frowns when she plops it in front of him and reaches out to hug me. I kiss her cheek.

"Uh yeah I know I spent six weeks thinking the day would never get here and no I'm wondering how we will get everything done in the last 24 hours." I smirk and kiss the top of her head. She's dressed in khaki shorts and a cotton coral t-shit and sandals. She doesn't usually ever dress this causally but with all that's going on today it doesn't surprise me.

"Good morning Christian." My Dad smiles at me over his toast.

"Good morning. Hey, Taylor is going to be here with my security council there was an event last night. Can I use your office?" I grab a glass for orange juice but I'm halted by my Mother who went from loving and sweet to glaring and suspicious. My dad sighs. I was hoping this could be glossed over but I can tell that's not going to happen. "Look, Gwen's shop was vandalized last night." I walk to the entry way to make sure that neither, Ana or Mia walk in and hear this.

"Go on." My Dad raises his eyebrows at me.

"There were threats spray painted directed to Ana and a threatening note left for me. Look out of all our vendors, Gwen's was the only one that was really made public. Additionally, it's not a secret she's Ros's partner. We just need to decide if this is a real threat, or just a random act of crazy. I'd put money on it being the later." I speak as nonchalant as possible and it seems to work. "I don't want Ana to worry though, so… can I use your office, and maybe you'd like to join us for the meeting Dad? Give us a legal idea of what we might be dealing with." I give him a significant look that communicates that there is more but I don't want to talk about it in front of Mom. He nods.

"I'll keep Mia and Ana busy downstairs in the wedding room. Thank goodness Gail is here to oversee the cleaning staff and vendors. She tried to get me to allow her to prepare our breakfast, she's the sweetest thing." My Mom smiles at me, but I can tell she's worried. "I'm happy that's she's going to go through the interviews and screening process with me, she's so efficient when it comes to all that."

My phone pings that I have a text from Taylor announcing that they were waiting in the living room, so I nod to my Dad and he stands to follow me out of the kitchen, when I stop to take a breath. Lying to Ana is hard but even lying by omission to my Mother is brutal. "Going to tell me what the hell is really going on?" my Dad grumbles under his breath, I nod but tilt my head towards his office I need everyone in and out of here before I'm found out.

**Grace POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

My husband and sons think I must be stupid. As if I didn't see Christian visually cluing in Carrick that there is more than he wants me to know at the moment. Elliot does the same thing, but he's not very subtle about it. Oh well, I have other things to worry about today, and I'm positive that if it is anything serious I will be told. Poor Ana, I hate lying to her and I don't condone Christian's willingness to, but I don't want her to be stressed any more this week. She's had too much to drama already with that Mother of hers.

Thank god for Ray, I doubt he will allow any of Carla's nonsense tonight. After hearing about everything that's been said over the last couple days, I'm surprised my son is still allowing Carla to be involved in this wedding at all. At least we were able to have a great night yesterday evening without Ana being uncomfortable aside from the press it was a pretty calm evening. She looked beautiful of course, in a sapphire blue cocktail dress. I sigh, I guess if I have to play along with Christian and Carrick sneaking off to their secret meeting in order to save Ana from any more upset I will, but that doesn't mean I'm not irritated with my son and husband for keeping me in the dark. _Idiots_.

The crazy world sweet Ana is marrying into, she is a braver woman then me. I am going to miss her and Christian so much while they are away for three weeks on their honeymoon. I think it will be good the soon to be newlyweds to get away from all the craziness. Hopefully by the time they return the media will be on to another story. I'm in the middle of doing dishes, and mentally checking off my to-do list. I must be distracted because didn't hear Mia and Ana coming down the stairs, I'm glad they came through the kitchen I would have felt awful if Ana walked in or heard something that would upset her day.

"Good Morning Girls!" I kiss Ana and Mia's cheek, and offer to make them breakfast. Ana decline's which makes me worry. Every time I see her hesitant to eat I think about her hospital stay all those years ago. Ray and I discussed at that time that Ana may have an eating disorder, but when I had a psychologist talk with her it was determined that she suffered from anxiety, resulting in eating disruptions. From interactions I've had with Carla I know that she always comments about Ana's weight, as she did back then when she was just a waif of a thing. Well I suppose she is still a waif of a thing, but her confidence and poise compensate for that.

Ana must see something in my expression because she retracts her turn down, pretty quickly making me pat her cheek. "Actually, I guess I should… Thank you Grace, can I help?" I smile at her. _That-a-girl! _

Half an hour later Gail, Ana, Mia and I are sorting out all the things that were delivered yesterday for tonight and tomorrow's events. There are several boxes of gifts that Christian and she have bought for various people who have helped with the wedding. They are beautifully wrapped, "Ana who did these packages for you? They are absolutely beautiful!" I gush over them all wrapped with heavy damask paper and organza and tulle ribbon. "They look like they must have been professionally done."

Ana's blushing, "I wrapped them myself. Christian thought I should stuff everything in gift bags." She rolls her eyes and I giggle.

"They are beautiful Ana. Christian can't wrap a gift to save his life, I can't think of the last present he gave me that he didn't just hand over or put a bow on something." Mia shakes her head, she's right neither of my sons wrap, I guess I never taught them that life skill.

"Well thank you, I was rather pleased with them." She gives us her gorgeous smile. Oh that girl is so beautiful, I think it's charming how she doesn't seem to notice that, or care really. She wears make up when appropriate but today she's clean faced, and she looks as stunning as ever. With all the work in store for us today, I suggested the girls dress casually and comfortably no sense in getting all prettied up just to work our tails off. She has cute little pig tails and is wearing a blue and white chevron patterned romper. She looks pretty adorable, and oh so young.

"So Ana what did you get everyone? I mean you know besides us of course." Mia loves to give gifts, although she uses Christian's generosity to buy them. I can tell she's excited about all of this; she sure has been in a much better mood since Ana and she have become closer. I don't think there is another woman in the world who is as well suited to be part of our family as Ana is. I just adore her, I love her as much as I do my other three children, from the moment I met Ana Steele I knew she was special. I had the same tug on my heart when I met here as I did when I saw Christian and held Elliot and Mia for the first time.

"Well… let me see, I can't tell you everything. What would be the fun in that? But I'll tell you this because this is what Christian is most excited about. He bought a suite at Century Link for all the Seahawk and Sounders games, and a full season suite at Safeco for the rest of this season and all of next season." Gail, Mia and I all agree that's pretty impressive of Christian and thoughtful that he included the Sounders in there for Ray, who is big soccer fan. I know my son's don't follow them as closely has the Seahawks and Mariners, but I think Christian is trying to find ways to show Ray how much he really is part of the family.

"Christian and Ray seem to be getting along beautifully Ana. It's like watching Carrick and my Daddy all over again in a lot of ways." I smile at her, and I can tell she loves it too because she is just beaming. We hear the doorbell and Gail excuses herself to answer it. I thank her again, oh if we could only clone her.

Mia makes sure that Gail closes the door behind her, "What did you get Gail?"

"Mia, don't be rude. Ana and Christian might not have gotten her anything. After all they were so generous it getting her gowns. I think Gail wouldn't expect anything else." It's not typically for readers to get gifts or be so involved with the wedding, but it is obvious how much Laura and Gail mean to Ana, and as they do likewise. "You should stop being so nosey." I admonish my daughter but then stick my tongue out at her so she knows I'm not angry she giggles. Ana blushes again.

"Oh I don't mind at all, I actually made sure we got something special for Gail. Christian and I really wanted to show our appreciation so we selected some jewelry for Tiffany's to go with her dress. They are Tahitian black pearls with round diamonds, I hope she likes them." She smiles as she starts separating the tuxes on to a rolling wardrobe I purchased just for this occasion.

I have divided our basement up in to three sections. Ana is determined not to see Christian until they meet at the altar which I think is just lovely. I have one very large room, which at one time was our children's play room. It has an en suite bathroom, and plenty of room for the women to get ready in tomorrow.

I have purchased plush lounge furniture and other amenities. On one side of the room I made a relaxation area with a large TV and a Bluetooth speaker system, Ana and Kate will be sleeping down here tonight so they can use the pull out beds from the couches. On the larger side of the room I've added several large full length mirrors and a very long table with chairs for the stylist to set up their stations. I believe there will be two hair stylist, one nail technician and three cosmetologists.

I added three dressing screens for modesty, and I have all of our gowns for tonight and tomorrow hanging on racks, Mia has got the steamer out to do a good once over on everything.

The second area is common ground and I'll have the caterer I commissioned to provide breakfast and lunch buffet style. As everyone will be going different directions at different times I thought this was the best way to make sure everyone gets fed before the wedding. There's a fridge stocked with soda, which Christian will complain about, juices, and water, as well as some snack foods. This will also be a good place for the photographer to make camp, as well as Sophia and her team.

The third area is for the men, it's not as large as they need less primping then we do; but their space and accommodations are still comfortable. I've added a TV and there is also a small half bathroom, but with the boys staying the night upstairs I'm sure they will use their own bathrooms. So I doubt that will be an issue.

I have insisted that the nail technician work with the men as well. Christian and Carrick won't put up a fight but I can't see Ray and Elliot doing this willingly. I'll have to oversee that process. I can just imagine how my older son will react. Kate thanked me for it though. I'm not sure about Sawyer and Taylor who will be ushering guests, but we will see. I might need a camera.

The trick is to keep Ana and Christian from seeing each other. Ana I'm sure will be no problem as this was her idea, and she is dead set on it. My son however, can't seem to keep his hands off his bride so it will be an interesting night for him. Although Elliot says he's got that part covered. If that means getting his little brother intoxicated then I'd rather not now about their plans.

I do know however, that Ana is not to leave the property under any circumstances per Carrick and Ray. They are concerned about the lift of Elena's restraining order, which apparently is another detail that hasn't been disclosed to Ana yet. I hope Christian tells Ana everything after the wedding, she's not overly cautious and I'm afraid her lack of knowledge on all this is going to backfire. I know she doesn't fight as much over security as she once did, but that it suffocates her at the same time. If she knew the reason why it was so important, I don't think they give her enough credit. I think she's stronger than any one of us, at least I hope that's the case.

"Grace, do you know where Christian is? I haven't seen him yet this morning I thought I'd tell him good morning really quickly." Ana asks me very sweetly and I cringe internally. I just can't lie to that face.

"He's with Carrick, Sweetheart. I'm sure he'll come find you once they are done working on something." I feel guilty; a lie by omission is still a lie.

**Christian POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

**8:15am **

"So let me recap, what you've just told me so I understand…" I am so beyond pissed I can barely stand it. I glare at the recon detail that was **_supposed_** to be watching Elena last night. I have no idea what his name is but I don't think I need to bother to learn it as he's fired after this meeting. Taylor is fuming, I know he's going on little sleep but he's also pissed that there are people under his direct management that have fucked up this bad. I look at my Dad who is shaking his head in disgust.

"While you were, and to quote you, 'convinced that Ms. Lincoln would not leave her apartment. So you went to get something to eat.' She evaded you came to my apartment building and attempted to get into my home. Is this what you are telling me? Were you or were you not advised to be extremely diligent Wednesday, Thursday and Friday because of the threat she made against me, my fiancée and my wedding? Not to mention that her restraining order had been released?" I give him my solid stare down and stand. He's dressed completely unprofessionally and seems unbothered that his incompetence could have led to disaster.

"Sir, she had been in her home for several hours. It was dark… I didn't have any reason to believe she was going anywhere." I slam my hands on my desk making everyone jump.

"You didn't have a reason to _believe?_" I growl.

"No Sir. I didn't."

"That was the wrong answer. Tell me what you ate last night? I'm sure you were very hungry in order to abandon your post as you did. Where did you go to dine?" I sit back done and steeple my hands in front of my mouth. I don't blink, while I'm sure he was convinced that he couldn't be intimidated by me, I have him thinking differently now.

"I ate at a friend's house; it was just down the street." He's beet red, and stammering. I glance at Barney who starts typing quickly on his computer. I'm sure to get the GPS coordinates of the car he was assigned. I wait for a moment, and Barney clears his throat. I look at him and nod, giving him permission to speak. Though I know he's intimidated by the man in question, who is currently glaring at Taylor.

"Um Sir." Barney is meek and awkward, but I have a soft spot for him. I heard one or two of the higher security detail on staff talking about him one day and I quickly ended that discussion. When it comes to the security team, I have told Taylor that if any one of his men harasses Barney or any other of my Senior Managers for that matter, they would be fired immediately. Most of Taylor's men have taken him under their wing, but unfortunately Welsh's men aren't as disciplined according to Andrea. We will have a talk about that later.

"Mr. Sullivan. Do you have information for me?" I address him respectfully and give him a reassuring nod. If he's going to lead the IT department, and he will soon, he needs to learn to appear confident even if he isn't. Although I have to admit it's hard to take him seriously when he wears these clothes. I have a vision of him showing up to my wedding in a pastel colored tux from the 70's.

"Sir" He sits taller in his seat, with a little more determination then before. "It appears that Mr. Jennings vehicle was six miles away from Ms. Lincolns home." He looks at the Recon detail, Jennings, whatever his name is I think he wants to stick his tongue out but he refrains from doing anything that unprofessional, though I do have to smirk at his squinty eyes. He's trying at least.

"Thank you Mr. Sullivan very impressive that you were able to track a vehicle which I own, and have lo-jack on so I can see just where my car is located at all times."

"You're welcome Sir." He states that more of a question. He doesn't really pick up on sarcasm, especially when it isn't directed at him.

"That's not true Mr. Grey I was just a few blocks down." Oh this guy should quit while he's ahead.

"Mr. Sullivan Jenkins here tells me you're lying. What should we do with him?" Man up Sullivan you can do this. This is your lesson for the day.

"Well Sir. I'm only relaying the information that GPS has provided and generally lo-jack would have no reason to lie. I think Mr. Jennings should be fired." Barney says matter-of-factly. I catch my Dad and Taylor smirking.

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Sullivan suggests that you fire your man Jenson here. What do you think?" I don't fire or handle any of Taylors HR decision unless there is a huge fuck up which, this was. However, out of respect to Taylor he's going to make the call, though he already has told me his plan.

"I agree, as usual with the brilliant Mr. Sullivan, Jennings you are fired. Someone from HR will be contacting you on Monday to tell you what if any, severance packages will be provided. Sawyer can you have one of your patrol take Mr. Jennings home?" Sawyer leads the Jerkins idiot out and I hope that Ana doesn't see him being escorted from the property. Mom said she was going to keep them downstairs, but still… fuck this is going to give me an ulcer.

That issue is far from resolved, but as far as that act of total incompetents has been handled. What a fucking mess. Elena made the attempt and failed to get passed Escala security last night at the front desk, she didn't think I would put her on the proscribed visitors list. From reviewing the video of the lobby it's clear that she was very drunk and belligerent. She left on foot after being advised that police would be called. After that we see her attempting, and falling several times to climb over the parking garage entrance. Apparently unaware that the same security officers that threatened to have her arrested were watching here on surveillance. The police were called; you can see her hitting an officer, and being placed under arrest. If this weren't my home she was trying to get access to I'd find it hysterical, as it is I'm pissed. My Dad has calls in to get details on her arrest, but he assures me that this will be enough to reinstate the restraining orders. But because all of this happened prior to Gwen's shop being trashed we can rule out Elena as the culprit. I shake my head.

"Barney that was excellent you need to be able to stand up to people, if you're going to manage them. You can't let anyone intimidate you. You did excellent." I see a small smile while he goes back to his screen, he doesn't handle praise well but I give it to him as often as I can. The kids grown on me what can I say?

"Yes Boy Wonder. I agree with Batman there. Good work." Ros smiles encouragingly at him, he will be working with her and Sawyer a lot while I'm away. I'm glad that I have someone to leave my company too run. Ros is a God send, but now we're done watching funny videos and on to the more disturbing of the two events last night.

"Do we have any new information from Gwen's vandalism last night?" Barney post the pictures up to the projection screen he just happened to have sitting in the GEH vehicle assigned to him, he has a personal driver as he's never learned to drive.

"No Sir. The vandal clearly knew where the cameras were located. Could he be someone that maybe Miss Mallard employees or recently fired?" Welch speaks up for the first time and directs the question to Ros, who seems offended by the implication.

"All of Miss Mallard's employees have been with her for over two years, and are loyal. She doesn't have a large staff and no one has been anything but excited to work on this wedding." Ros gives Welch and icy glare, which makes Barney look down quickly.

"I don't think it's someone in Miss Mallard's employment either. We did extensive background checks on every one of them when they were hired and annually as per protocol. This seems very deliberate; no one in that shop has the capacity to do this." Taylor spits out at Welch. I agree her staff is primarily female, soccer mom types and a few gay men. None of which that would have this level of aggression, or any reason for it.

"How are the shop repairs going?" I ask Ros, I paid a cleanup team an obscenely large amount of cash to have the mess cleaned up enough for repairs to get done today. The problem is that Gwen's staff now has no place to work on their floral arrangements for the wedding. Dad has already offered to clear out his spacious garage and make a makeshift work area, and I believe that will be implemented soon. The repairs should be completed by this afternoon where the flowers will be moved back to the showroom for cold storage.

"Great. Gwen should be here soon. How are we going to tell this to Ana? I'm not judging, well at least not out loud, but we need give her some explanation." Ros tilts her head at me; I wonder if that's where I picked that up from. I smirk and roll my eyes; she is convinced this secrecy shit is going to get me in trouble. I know what needs to happen though, so I'm going to go with my gut here.

"Tell her the showroom was vandalized, just don't tell her the specifics." Barney shrugs like that is the obvious answer, which it is, so I just wave my hands towards my protégé. Yet another brilliant lie of omission.

"There you have it." I smirk and Taylor is trying to suppress a smile. Welsh looks irritated. I'm about to ask about the last item the security list; the car that was seen several times near my parent's estate, when my Dad gets a call and steps out of his office.

"Welch you can go. I don't think we need to cover anything else today. Once we know when Elena will be released we will reassign Janke to tail her." Welsh leaves, without a word, I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't like involving Barney in these meetings. I assume it's because he often shows Welsh up as far as being able to collect intel and that pisses a guy like him off. I know Taylor and Welsh have had their battles before, I'll have to examine this when I return from Europe.

My Dad walks back in the office with a smirk on his face.

"Well Elena might be able to get bail, depends on the judge. She was officially charged with trespassing, assaulting an officer and drunk and disorderly. Lance called in some favors; Elena won't be arraigned until Monday. Some clerical error took place I guess, something about, '_lost paperwork'_. In the meantime, I'm sure I can get a more solid restraining order pressed against her." My Dad looks rather pleased, and despite my anger I find myself grinning.

"The still use paper files there?" Barney asks completely missing the implication this makes Taylor and Ros laugh. My Dad smile at Barney, and shakes his head.

_Fuck I can't wait to be on that plane._


	66. Chapter 58: Thursday: Part 2: The Nooz

**Chapter 58: Thursday: Part 2: Leave it to the Nooz**

**Ana POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011 **

"Holy Shit!" Mia yelps startling me while I'm putting together the little gifts for all the ladies for tomorrow. I drop the dressing gown I was holding.

"For God's sake Mia, you scared me half to death. What is it?" Grace looks flustered as she's counting the wedding favors.

"Elena Lincoln was arrested last night." Mia is giggling, while reading something on her iPad. She flips the tablet so we can see a mug shot of a really bad and roughed up version of Mrs. Robinson. It would be comical, except that I know that Christian's absence this morning has something to do with this. Mia continues to read the story, giggling throughout.

_"__Elena Lincoln, owner of the recently downsized Esclava salon chain, and Seattle socialite has been arrested at undisclosed location for drunk and disorderly conduct, trespassing and assaulting an officer. _

_This public figured turned delinquent has had recent failures leading up to this event with the sudden closing of three of the four Esclava salons throughout the Seattle area. It is also rumored that she was in the process of filing bankruptcy. When we delved into Ms. Lincolns criminal pass we uncovered a long list of no-no's including, aggravated assault, criminal harassment both chargers were later dropped. Before entering the Seattle elite she had several other smaller charges. _

_The Grey family, as in the royal couple themselves, Ana Steele and Christian Grey recently filed a restraining order on the despicable Elena Lincoln earlier this summer. No further information on that event at this time is available. We will keep digging to get to the bottom of that story! It's clear that one Seattle socialite didn't get her invitation to the Seattle royal wedding! When we at the Nooz reached out to Ms. Lincoln's business manager we were told "No comment." Stay tuned for more as this drama unfolds and the all of your Grey wedding coverage."_

Without another word I stand, I'm going to find Christian and he is going to tell me what the hell is going on. Grace is on my heels. Apparently, she had not been told this either. She takes my hand and leads me to Carrick's office. Barney, Ros, Sawyer, Taylor, Carrick and Christian are all piled on different pieces of furniture. Christian stands when I walk in. Grace's irritation clear as day and Carrick looks properly chagrined. Christian looks like I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

If I weren't so pissed I would ask everyone to leave but seeing as how they know more than me at this point I'm holding them all culpable. Christian starts to say something and I hold my hand up. "Christian Grey you tell me right now what's going on."

"Christian, were you aware that Elena was arrested last night? I wasn't until Mia read it on that awful Nooz website." Grace spits at him.

Barney starts typing into his ever present keyboard, he's blushing profusely. I can tell he's uncomfortable with this confrontation but he will just have to deal with it as I'm sure all of these people can offer me some insight on to this event. He's dressed terribly, but Christian pretty much allows him to do what he wants. "Good morning Barney." I smile at him, I'm not stupid I know he's getting a copy of news release so he will know what Grace and I know.

"Good morning Miss Steele." He's stammering I glare at Christian.

"Barney, if you're looking up information on what was shared with the press, so your boss doesn't give away too much information to me, I'd like you to please stop. You are all going to fill Grace and me in, and you are going to tell us EVERY single detail." I am going to go nose to nose with Christian on this unless he starts talking in the next ten seconds.

Christian is running his hands through his hair, when the door burst open and Elliot and Kate walk in. "See Barney my own personal google is here I'm sure she can tell me the press release. I want the truth though." I spit out still glaring at Christian.

"If everyone could please give us a moment I'd…" Christian starts to dismiss his cabinet but I'm not having it. If I am going to be lied to I want to look at all the faces that are lying to me. I interrupt him.

"Everyone stay. I'm sure you all have an opinion on last night's events." I'm seething. Grace is still holding my hand, and Kate has taken a stance beside me, staring Christian down.

I don't think I've ever been this mad at him. With all the stress and all the drama this week, you would think he would minimize his part by not letting find out this shit on my own like this. If he was trying to keep this from me, I can't help but wonder what else there is. I'm supposed to be married to this man tomorrow. I'm on the verge of tears; which pisses me off, and I will be even angrier with him if I start to cry in front of all these people. For some inexplicable reason, my tear ducts seem to be hotwired directly to my anger levels lately, it's pretty irritating. The room is silent for a long time. Christian and I are still glaring at each other, but I'm not going to blink first. I think he's forgotten how stubborn I can be.

"You know what Christian? You don't need to tell me a thing. I'm going to my old apartment, I don't want to be followed and I don't want Sawyer tagging along. You obviously can't be trusted, so I'll do the research on my own with Kate's help. Maybe once you've decided what's deemed important for me to know, we can talk. Until then… leave me the hell alone." I storm out of the office, I have tears spilling down my face and I'm so angry I'm shaking. Kate and Grace aren't following me, so I know I only have a few seconds to make my escape

"Ana... Ana… Stop!" I turn around and glare.

"I swear to God Sawyer, you leave me alone. I am a grown woman I don't need a baby sitter. So go tell your boss he can go to hell, if he cares so much he can deal with me." I have never been so mean to Sawyer before, and it bothers me. He's a good person and he's kept me safe, but I am not a possession I am a person. If I want to be alone and I do, then he sure as hell can't stop me.

"Ana you can't leave it's not safe. Please? If you have to go at least allow me to drive you?" He's practically begging me to cooperate, but I'm not a child. I run upstairs and grab my phone; of course he can track me. I'm only going to Kate's .I'm not stupid I know there is a risk, but I don't care at the moment.

Before I can leave Christians old bedroom, I'm stopped by a very angry Christian Grey.

**Christian POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

Once Sawyer returns from escorting Jones or whoever that was, who fucked up Elena's surveillance, off the property, we start discussing the security procedures in place for today and tomorrow, as well as, chain of command while Taylor and I are out of the country. I've responded to a text from Elliot regarding Elena's arrest and he's on his way over. It's been decided that we can't really keep that a secret since according to Kate; the media was all over it. I'm about to dismiss the team when my Mom and my Bride unceremoniously walk into my Dad's office clearly pissed off.

I automatically stand; taking in Ana she's adorable today. Her pigtails remind me of the first morning I spent with her; I can't believe the wedding is almost here. I'm immediately brought to my senses when she snaps at me to tell her what the hell is going on. First rule in businesses, never show your hand. I don't think my Mom would have told Ana anything but maybe it slipped out or she saw Sawyer leave. My Mother asks with the same indignation as Ana, if I knew about Elena's arrest. I thought we would at least have until the end of this meeting to find out what the media was saying. _Shit_.

After a heated (and mostly one-sided on Ana's part) exchange, while in front of my staff, parents, and recently arrived Elliot with Kate. Ana announces that she is leaving without security. Like fuck that will happen. She runs out the door and I don't even have to look at Sawyer before he's trailing her.

"Make this right Christian." My Dad snaps at me. I roll my eyes like I'm going to let Ana run? _Shit. Oh God is she running? _I run my hands in my hair.

"We were going to tell you about Elena once the meeting was over." I look at Kate who is glaring at me. "Kate could you please check on Ana, she doesn't want to see me right now but I can't let her leave without Sawyer it's not safe." She looks like she's going to argue but Elliot pulls her back and she leaves slamming the door behind her.

"Fuck." My Mom is still glaring at me. "Look I'll tell Ana about Gwen's shop, but not about that note. It's creepy and it's just wacked out until we know the significance I don't want her to know. Dad, Barney. Could you please fill in my Mom and Elliot? Ros please come with me." I'm out the door, I didn't really want Kate to go to Ana, but I needed her out of the room. She would only ask question about the note and it would get to Ana quickly.

"You're in so much trouble Chrissy." Ros is chastising me as if I wasn't aware of that already.

"I know, but at least I'll be telling her the truth… fuck I don't want her to worry about this shit." I'm pissed off at Elena all over again.

"No? Well what we want our love ones to worry about really isn't up to us is it? I'm going to check on Gwen, you should probably find your fiancée before Kate convinces her to make a quick get-a-way." She smirks at me. I don't think that's funny at all.

I hear Ana yelling at Sawyer, and then a second later Kate yelling at Sawyer. Poor guy is going to have a long two days dealing with those two. Provided of course Ana doesn't run. I pass them without saying a word and run up the landing to my bedroom. Ana is pulling on her purse and grabbing her phone I'm terrified and I end up yelling without realizing it.

**Ana POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Christian yells at me.

"I told you. I didn't keep it a secret." I spit back at him.

He slams his door and locks it, he stands blocking it as my escape, so I'm either going to have to duel it out with him or jump out the window, frankly I don't know which one sounds more tempting at the moment.

"So because I was trying to keep something from you that would only just upset you on the eve of our wedding, you're calling it off?" He went from angry to lost; his scared inner child is showing through his eyes not the control freak adult. I sigh.

"I told you before that I would never leave you." I whisper. I am so angry at him, but it bothers me that he thinks that I would call off our wedding over this. I just want him to respect me more.

"You said… I couldn't follow you." I shake my head at him; sometimes it's very hard being in love with two different people in the same body. "Ana I haven't withheld information from you to hurt you. I've withheld information because I love you and I don't want you to worry about these things. Not now, not while our wedding is hours away." He runs his hand through his hair. "Can we sit and I can explain to you what I know about Elena, then we can go downstairs and you can ask my staff any other questions you have." I take a deep breath and on the chair that's at his desk. He sits across from me on his bed.

"Christian, I love you. I have told you a thousand times I will not leave you, but you have to start treating me like I am an adult, I'm going to be your wife. Respect me as the intelligent woman I am. I need to share in your worries and struggles, just as much as I need to be part of your joys and triumphs. I appreciate that you didn't want to stress me out, but frankly… how did that work out for you? Because right now I'm pretty fucking stressed out." I hope he comprehends where my frustration comes from.

"I love you too, and I promise to protect you. Sometimes I just think not telling you, is a way of protecting you… "

"It's not." I take a deep breath, and shake my head. "Christian, that's not the way to protect me. I live within the guidelines you've made as far as my security detail is concerned. I haven't been alone since the day before our engagement. I don't complain, because I trust you, and I trust Taylor and Sawyer. You can't let me find out things this way. It's not fair. Please tell me what's going on." He pulls on one of my pig tails and kisses my cheek.

"I got a call last night, from Taylor there had been a couple incidents. Elena tried to get passed Escala security but failed. She came through the lobby entrance around 12:15am. They wouldn't allow her through and she got pissed. They threatened to call the cops so she left. About 20 minutes later, they caught her on surveillance cameras trying to get through the parking garage entrance. They called the cops and she was arrested." He blows out air. I'm trying to process all of this. It's pretty fucked up.

"Why today? Why Thursday? That's what your ex-sub said; that Elena was looking forward to seeing me Thursday." I think I'm missing some pieces here but I'm not sure what they are.

"She wasn't an ex-sub. Taylor got the footage from the venue. I have never met the woman that confronted you. She is not an ex-sub or anyone I've fucked. We don't know who she is. Taylor and I really think Elena had sent her just to screw with your head." He reaches out and takes my hand, which I allow. The fight in me is gone, damn it. "As far as Thursday, specifically… I didn't tell you this before, I'm sorry about that now, but I didn't want you to have to think about it right before the wedding. Elena's restraining order protecting you was excused as of midnight this morning."

I think about this for a minute. In a way, I understand why he wouldn't want to tell me this. I had a right to know, but I also think had I known I would have worried about it. I would have been thinking about her and it would have taken away from the wedding. In a way that alone would have given Elena the win. Before I have anything to say Christian starts telling me about a second event.

"Last night, there was another incident. Know that everything is safe now, but it might sound scary, so just bear with me. Around 1:45am Gwen got a call from her alarm company, there was a break in at her shop. Ros sent her CPD down, and he called Taylor to assist. When they got there, they discovered that there was a lot of property damage, including some graffiti with slurs against you. We believe this event was done by some random crazy. I will have her shop back to normal by 3:30 this afternoon. She and her team are in the garage working on the flowers for tonight and tomorrow in the meantime." He looks down.

"Gwen's show room? Is this because I messed up and announced she was our florist?" I'm panicked now. I know I messed up that day but everyone assured me it wasn't that big of a deal, as paparazzi had followed me there anyway, but I pretty much confirmed it.

"Baby, stop." Christian kneels in front of me and I hold his neck tightly. "Ana, it's alright no one thinks it's your fault. It was just some nutcase or one of the wedding groupies. Maybe even a sick prank, but definitely not your fault. Please don't worry about this." I nod, but I don't really feel that way. I'm terrified to ask my next question but I need to know just so he can set my mind at ease.

"Christian do you think that this has anything to do with Charlie Tango? I mean, Gwen being Ros's girlfriend and all…" I can tell by his expression that he hadn't considered that.

"No. No I really don't." He shakes his head confidently. "Someone with the sophistication to cripple a helicopter like that doesn't devolve into petty vandalism. I'm sure it's a run of the mill looney. If they wanted to hurt someone they wouldn't have done it in the middle of the night. Plus, it makes no sense to go after our florist when crashing my helicopter didn't get the job done." I nod that make's sense I guess. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I'm glad that Christian has made sure the Gwen's shop is back in to order quickly. I'm sure we would have been fine without flowers, but that Gwen is working in the Grey's garage is very sweet. I make a mental note to stop in and thank her and her team, maybe Christian can order lunch for them.

"Do you want to go back down so you can hear and see the rest of the story?" I'm still really pissed, but not nearly as pissed as I was 15 minutes ago. I sigh and let him lead me back to the office where everyone but Kate, Elliott and Barney has cleared out.

Kate smirks at me, and rolls her eyes. She nods at Barney as if she's asking me a question. I think he's sweet, but it's hard to imagine Christian's personality not demoralizing him. Poor Barney, bless his heart, he's so red I can tell I embarrassed him and I feel really bad about that.

"Barney, I'm so sorry for chastising you earlier. I know you were just doing your job. I appreciate that you are so efficient at what you do that Christian trusts you with assisting in our security. Please forgive me, all the press, wedding and security issues are catching up with my temper." I give him a genuine smile and reach my hand out to him; he stares at me for a second. At first I think it's because I've offended him, but I catch Elliot smirking at Christian and realize it's because I've embarrassed him again. Oh I am so not good at this, I like the good old days when I didn't have a backbone and therefore never had a reason to excuse myself and apologize. _Well that's not really true._

"Umm." Barney stands awkwardly and shakes my hand. "I… have a sister." I blink, I'm not really sure why he just told me that, but he continues to shake my hand so I just tilt my head.

"I mean, I have a sister, and she was stressed out at her wedding too." I smile. He still hasn't let go of my hand but I think he's adorable and I don't want to embarrass him so I just continue to shake it. He's really very young, and being a shy person myself I understand how the world looks to people like he and I. I think I'm getting a little soft spot for Barney Sullivan myself.

"I see. Well I'm sure once I'm on my honeymoon I'll be back to normal." Christian laughs and we're still shaking hands.

"He doesn't know where I'm taking you Ana, and he's too smart to fall for your tricks. Barney I think Miss Steele's hand has been shook long enough. The rules are the same for shaking hands with men or women." I give Christian a dirty look but Barney has trouble hiding his grin, so I don't think he's embarrassed. "Barney can you show the surveillance video of Elena, not the one with sound effects." I look at Christian who just smiles at me and nods to a screen I hadn't noticed before.

I see Elena Lincoln, walking into the front Entrance of Escala. She's stumbling and disheveled. We watch her failed attempt to circumvent the security desk, and walk straight to the elevator bank. She is stopped by a female security guard. The troll gets into the poor woman's face and I can see her try to make herself appear taller, but she just ends up stumbling over her ridiculously tall heels. A male security guard, points to the door. Elena is clearly cussing them out but she leaves. I make a mental note to introduce myself to the Escala security team, I feel bad that I've been living there since the beginning of June and I know none of their names.

The next clip is of the entrance to the underground parking garage. Elena tries to enter a security code several times without success. She's so stupid; as if Christian wouldn't have thought to change all those codes weeks ago.

The next part, oh, I try really, really try to stay composed but it's not easy with Elliot and Kate laughing hysterically. Despite my anger at Christian, and my irritation that I am watching his abuser try to break into our home, I giggle. Christian smiles at me and pulls me to sit on his lap; which I do before remembering I'm angry at him. He knows I'm mad at him too. I feel tricked. How he can get me to forget stuff like that is beyond me. _Jerk_.

The clip finishes up with Elena being tossed to the ground after striking a police officer's across the face. I catch my breath. Is this how she treated my sweet wonderful Fifty? You can see the policeman, who is taller and larger than the bitch-troll, and can almost hear the crack of her hand. It makes his head snap to the side brutally. His partner a smaller woman approaches Elena with a taser and she gets back handed as well. The male officer tackles Elena to the ground and slaps cuffs on her. I wonder how she likes that change up.

"Oh my God, she is one crazy skank." Kate is giggling but the last few seconds of the clip left me feeling cold. I bury my head in Christians neck; I think he understands that it affected me and why.

"I want to hear it with the sound effects." Elliot declares. Christian huffs. I'm not sure if I want to watch that brutality at the end again. I can't get the image of her doing that to a younger Christian out of my mind and it's making me nauseous.

"It has audio?" I ask, surprised.

"No ma'am, it doesn't. I added noise to make if funny." He looks at Christian who clearly doesn't approve of Barney's attempt at levity.

"Barney, please call me Ana." I look at Christian who narrows his eyes at me and I widen mine. He tries to silently convey that I shouldn't have done that but I visually challenge him to say something. He shakes his head and smirks at me. One point for Ana.

"Uhm… okay Ana." He blushes and Christian rolls his eyes at him.

"Show us your damn video edit Barney, and then delete it. It's not professional at all." To Elliot he adds, "It's funnier than hell though."

He plays the same clip, this time whenever Elena opens her mouth it's a man's voice saying the word "Roar." When she stumbles, it makes cartoon noises, and each time she falls it sounds a toilet flushing, it's really stupid. Christian, Kate and Elliot are laughing so hard they are crying. Maybe I just don't get the sophisticated nuances?

"Fuck that's funny shit. Too bad we can't put on youtube." I look at Christian who shrugs at me.

"That was clever Barney, thank you." I stand and offer my hand to Kate "We need to get to work. Grace is probably ready to kill me, it's my wedding and I haven't got a thing done yet this morning." She stands and gives Elliot a peck. "Barney will we be seeing you at the Grey House tour today?"

He's politely standing, "I'll be there Miss Ana." He blushes and offers to hand to shake, but I decide to give him a quick hug instead I don't want to spend another five minutes in an awkward handshake.

"Good. We will see you there then and again thank you for your help." I pull away and stand on my tip toes to kiss my Fifty's beautiful face. I'm angry, but now is not the day to pick this battle. Besides I think I've made my point I don't see this being an issue again. "I love you future husband."

"I love you too. Does this mean I am forgiven then?" He pouts at me, the jerk. He knows he got out of this unscathed.

"Marginally." I wink at him. He gives me his best 'panty-dropping, yes I'm really quite wonderful' smile. "Can I order lunch for Gwen's team? I feel bad they had to come all the way out here to work in the garage." I ask, knowing I'll probably get lectured again about asking if I can spend his/our money, but I don't want to be presumptuous.

"I've already got their lunch arranged Baby." He kisses my forehead. "But I'm glad we were thinking the same thing." I blush. My stupid jerk sexy face, fiancé is just to smooth.

Kate hugs Barney and kisses his cheek. She's flirting with him, little tramp. I pull her out the door.

"Kate Kavanagh, you were trying to embarrass him." I scold her with mock reprimand.

"Hey I was still seeing if I got it, which I do. I think you just broke the little geek's heart though." I swat her playfully. She hugs me out of nowhere, and Kate is not a random hugger.

"What was that for?" I ask bemused I thought she was going to lecture me on going easy on Christian.

"For letting me, be part of your day and for being like a sister to me." She smiles.

"Ah Katie, you're getting all mushy on me." I tease.

"I wanted to get it out of the way; I don't want to fuck up your make up tomorrow." And just like that Kate's normal demeanor is back.

I have wasted the entire morning, I need to find Gwen, and Grace and apologize. Stupid Elena Lincoln, well at least she won't be able to disrupt the wedding from her jail cell. I smile at that thought... _Stupid bitch-troll. Roar._


	67. Chapter 59: Thursday: Part 3: Talks

**Chapter 59: Thursday: Part 3: Girl and Guy Talk**

**Ana POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

"So who was that guy anyway? I mean besides a little computer geek. Does Christian work with at risks nerds in some kind of big brother program?" I laugh at Kate. She can be so bitchy.

"No! He's Christian's personal computer tech, but Christian is grooming him to take over the entire GEH IT department. The VP that's in charge now is retiring January 2012. Therefore, Barney is kind of like Christian's protégé. He's young, 18 and he's been working there for over a year. Christian said he's some kind of prodigy, and that it's good for Grey House to keep him on staff." I smile. "Personally, I think while all that is true, Christian rather likes him around."

"Yeah I kind of picked up on that. It's hard imagining Christian-Macho-Man-Grey play the role of Mentor, but I also thought he'd be a dick to kids but he seems to have taken to Adam and Abbie pretty fast."

"Ha! I know! Gail and I were talking about that, she said that he will be an excellent daddy one day." I smile.

"Oh my God Steele! Please tell me you're not going to get knocked up right away? I mean come on you're too young to play house." She actually sounds worried. I giggle and roll my eyes at her.

"Don't be stupid. We want kids on day, but not any time soon. Christian practically breaks out in sweat whenever that subject is brought up. I'm on Depo. I think you have to be off of it for a few months before you can even try to get pregnant, so we will see down the road. Kate there is no rush for us. We're in it for life anyway." I link my arm through hers, "I want to make a pit stop and say hi to Gwen. She's had a rough night." Kate nods and we walk through the house to the kitchen.

"Ana Sweetheart." Carrick surprise me by gathering me in for a hug, I forgot about my temper tantrum earlier. I pat Carrick's back. Every once in a while I still get a little stung but the prenup debacle but I really think he's trying to make amends for that now. He has forged a pretty close relationship with Ray and that means a lot to me.

"Carrick I'm okay, really. It was just a shock, and I was irritated I had to hear it from the Nooz and not my fiancé." He nods in agreement.

"Carrick is Gwen in the garage already? I wanted to thank her for going out of her way to do this for us."

I get distracted by Gail, who has a trail of five women in cleaning uniforms trailing her. She smiles at me as she walks through the kitchen directing the temporary help with a list of to-do notes from Grace. I have to smile back at her; she's so wonderful I'm going to miss her so much when we leave for our trip.

Carrick brings me back to the question at hand. "Yep sweetie she is all setup and working quickly, all will be back to normal soon." I smile at him and open the door to the attached garage off the kitchen.

"Gwenny!" She gives me a big hug and then one to Kate. Like always, Gwen is dressed stylishly. She's wearing a black high waist pencil skirt with zipper pocket detailing and a silk deep red camisole, and as always extremely-high-how-does-she-walk-in-them-let-alone-stand-for-ten-hours-a-time heals. Christian would call them "Fuck Me heals."

For a while there Kate was insanely jealous of Mia and Gwen, until she realized that they were really sweet people. Now we are all friends, and it's been wonderful. Kate is the best friend I've ever had and nothing will ever change our relationship, but having other friends to count on and be with is fun too. I never really allowed myself that opportunity before I was always too shy to really meet people. Having Christian in my life has encouraged me to go out of my comfort zone and open myself up to new things and new people. It's been amazing.

Gwen and I have bonded over our shared experience with Charlie Tango. Everyone was worried and scared for Christian and Ros, and in no way do I diminish the worry and dread that Christian's family and friends went through. Only Gwen though, can share with me the feeling of losing your soul mate. We chat for a few minutes, she assures me that her team is being well cared for by Gail, and that I don't need to worry about a thing.

I look at my watch. "Shit its 10:30, Grace is going to kill me. I still need to take a shower and get dressed and be ready to leave by noon." The tour starts at 1:00 but Christian wants to get there early for some reason. I drag Kate down stairs and in to the wedding room. It's been completely transformed and organized while I was upstairs dealing with the security drama. Maybe there is a good reason in not knowing these things? Grace isn't in here so I walk to the other room, where she has the men getting ready. I find her and Mia in there laughing about something they are watching on the television.

"Grace I'm so sorry! I got caught up with getting all the information that has been withheld from me. Please forgive me I didn't mean to make you do all this on your own!" I feel bad but she just giggles and points to Mia.

"Oh Mia I'm sorry!"

"For what? Without you and Mom down here gabbing at me I got it all done quicker." I smile she's so funny. I hug her anyway though. She was on her phone and computer the entire time Grace and I were working, it didn't bother me at all. I mean it's my wedding, but she can be a little clueless sometimes.

Our check off list is almost done, so we decide it would be a good time to get showered and dressed for the tour. I make Kate come with me to Christian's old room. I picked two outfits for today and I need her opinion on which one to wear, plus we haven't talked much one-on-one lately and I've missed her. It was like old times with one of us, sitting on the toilet as we gab while the other takes a shower or bath. I'm looking forward to our slumber party tonight with Mia.

"Steele; wear this one." Kate points to a never before worn dress courtesy of my new wardrobe from Christian, it's very cute. It's an Oscar de le Renta sheath dress, that's turquoise with white detailing, and a matching bolero. I've discovered that I am an Oscar fan, the dress I'm wearing to night for the rehearsal, Abbie's dress, and a lot of my new wardrobe is that label; although I try not to look at the price tags. I'm worried about my dress for tonight. I love it, of course had I know it was almost $7000 when I tried it on I wouldn't have gotten so excited about it. Once Christian saw it though, it was a done deal. It's just not my normal conservative look, it's more Mia than Ana, but it's perfect for tonight. I just can see my Mom saying something about it.

"Oh good! I was hoping you said that one, I can wear flats with it. I love my shoes, but a walking tour of Grey House in heals may have disabled me, and I'm getting married tomorrow!" I dance around Christian childhood bedroom with a towel wrapped around my head and another tucked tightly around me. Kate giggles. My mood has improved considerably. I am actually looking forward to the tour, even though I'm worried that I'll embarrass myself in front of Christian's staff. At least my Daddy will be there.

**Christian POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

Sawyer and Taylor have joined Elliot, Barney and I back in my Dad's office. When Ana asked if the attack on Gwen's store could be related to the sabotage of Charlie Tango, I immediately dismissed it. But then I remember something that was said this morning by Welch. It has me wondering about the possibility so I asked the opinions of the ones I trust the most, excluding Ros. She will freak out if she thinks this is in any way connected. My Dad enters his study and takes his place behind his desk.

"So Ana said something that I didn't think much of at the time, but then I remembered Welch saying that the culprit that vandalized the showroom knew where the cameras were. Do you agree with that assessment?" I ask Taylor first.

"It's possible. Whoever it was successfully avoided all of them, but they are not ideally placed either. I don't think it was an employee though. I'm confident with that. What did Ana suggest or ask that made you wonder about that?" Taylor doesn't like things unfinished, I know he will try to get this resolved before we get on that plane tomorrow night.

"She asked if this could be related to the incident with Charlie Tango." I watch my Dad and Elliot tense, it was rough on them.

"Why would she think that?" My Dad looks worried.

"Well I know she still has nightmares about it. I think the fact that the person is still out there is always in the back of her mind. I told her that someone who sabotages a helicopter doesn't downgrade to vandalism. Am I right?" I ask my Dad who knows more about the criminal psyche then any of the rest of us.

"Probably. He could be trying to terrorize you. The fact that it's been six weeks, and there hasn't been another attempt has me hoping that he abandoned the idea." I can tell my Dad wants to add more but is holding back.

"What is it Dad?" Elliot caught his hesitation as well.

"I don't think it's very likely that he just gives up. Breaking into a secured facility, having the mechanical skills to have your helicopter essentially be ticking time-bomb, and going through the trouble of disabling the security cameras? This was a well-planned mission. I don't think he's going to except failure unless he gets caught." There is a heavy silence in the room, although I was thinking the same thing.

"Speaking of that, your Mother is worried about you taking one of your planes to your honeymoon destination. Of course she doesn't know where you're going or if you're flying. She told me to ask you take a commercial flight if you were leaving the country." I scoff not bloody likely. I plan on making love to my wife the entire way to London, it would be difficult to do that one a plane with hundreds of other people.

"The GEH Jet, should Mr. Grey be using it, is 110% safe. It is held in a secured hanger, with three armed guards and with fingerprint and retinal screening. We have one of the best service technician teams in the world on its maintenance. I would let my daughter fly around the world in it. I'm not worried." Taylor says this with conviction so I hope this relieves some worry my Dad might have and can pass that on to my Mom.

"Elliot, I want a Safe Room installed in Escala while we are away. It's something we've been talking about for a long time, even before the crash. With Ana and I away for three weeks this would be the perfect time to get it installed. I know I'm just dumping this on you, if you need to subcontract I still want you there to make sure they are doing everything state of the art. I don't care what about the cost." That was a spur of the moment decision that's probably going to set me back about a million bucks, but I think it's time. Thankfully Elliot has built a number of high end facilities and homes, so he knows who to contact to get the job done quickly. Yet another thing to add to Sawyers plate but he's taking it all in stride.

My Dad leaves to get ready for the tour, Sawyer and Taylor are dismissed to check in on the security measures happening. I should get dressed soon, but I want to talk to Barney. He needs a pep talk because I'm going to be assigning him some solo tasks, and he's going to be working a lot with Ros, Sawyer, Elliot and Andrea. It's only Elliot and Barney are left in my Dad's office, which is good. Elliot thinks Barneys hilarious. They get along well, and Barney is no longer intimidated by Elliot's boisterous personality.

"Barney you did well today thank you. What I'm about to tell you is confidential, Andrea, Ros, Taylor and Elliot here are the only ones aware of my plans to do this, but while I'm away you're going to be doing a few things for me. We are moving SIP to Grey House. I reviewed your notes on the IT proposal on the data storage and I agree with you. I think that whoever prepared the report from our IT department didn't take into consideration that it's a publishing house, and has grossly underestimated the needed space.

In addition to that I want all new equipment, computers, copiers, scanners, phone systems. I need you to prepare a report package with cost and recommendations. This is going to be your baby Sullivan. You're flying solo on this." I look at him directly. He's ready to do this, I am confident that he can handle it. This is a good starting project for him as well because it's basically a clean slate, and if it ends up needing to be tweaked and it causes delays it's not going to interrupt operation.

"Sir, do you think I'm ready? I mean I've reviewed a lot of reports for you but I've never… I will make you proud Sir. I can do it." I smile. I've talked to him about question whether or not he's ready. If I think he is, he is.

"Barney if I didn't think you were ready I wouldn't ask you to do this. You have the authority to create your own project team; Ros knows and will assist you in getting that arranged. Andrea will be happy to assist in any way she can. Elliot here will help you with the structural components needed. You will help design a state of the art publication house. You can do this." Elliot nods in agreement. I can see him hesitate but if he's going to be a senior manager in six months then he needs to start doing larger things and lead a large team. This is the biggest step in his training.

"When we return Ana will be co-chairing the project with you but she has no knowledge of the technology needed, so you'll handle that entire aspect. She will be working more on the layout, structuring and aesthetic properties. She doesn't know about this yet I plan on telling her when we get to Grey House today. Do you have any questions?" I sure hope he does, I'd be disappointed if he didn't.

"Oh quite a lot Sir, but maybe after I do some research I can have a better idea of what I'll need to ask. I'll send you an email with my questions then I don't want to ask a bunch of things that I can get answers to myself. I don't want to miss any questions either." Good answer Mr. Sullivan I look at Elliot he's smirking.

"Congratulation's Barney I think you just passed your first test. You can do this Bud." I watch them bump knuckles. _As my Mother would say…idiots_.

"I have to go get ready. Barney we will see you soon, get back to Grey House and check in with Ros, she is going to give you a package of information you'll need, and Taylor has updated your security card. We are going to renovate floors 18 and 19. Elliot and you can schedule a time to do a more thorough walk through, but I'll meet you on the 18th floor at 12:20 today. Got it?" He nods, I think he's a little overwhelmed but he can handle it.

Fuck it's been a long day. I hope Elliot doesn't think I'm going to do anything fucking crazy tonight. I wander up to my room and I hear giggling. I knock I never know whose changing where in this house any more. Kate opens the door a few inches then all the way. "Ana it's your hubby to be!" they squeal and the laughing starts again. I wish I was in on the joke but they are both in good moods I'm not going to tempt fate. Ana is in a robe and it Kate is doing her hair.

I kiss Ana's cheek and she gives me her gorgeous smile. "Will you be ready to go soon?"

"Yep I'm almost done just a few more pins." Kate has fashioned Ana's hair in to a soft side bun with tresses. It doesn't hide her curls so I like it. "Then you can get dressed and get going we are running on time today."

"That's because I haven't done anything all day. Christian can you believe how slutty Kate was with Barney?" Kate burst out laughing. I smile at both of them, I wouldn't call them idiots ever I value my life. But I'm seeing a side of Kate that Ana and Elliot have only ever talked about. She's actually being playful and fun. I didn't actually believe she was either of those things. "You two are hyped up. I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom… I'll see you in a minute."

As I'm dressing I can hear Ana and Kate giggling, I love that Ana is in this great of mood. I hope the tour goes well, and the news I'm about to drop on her is well received. I debated over and over how and when I should tell her my plans for SIP. We have talked about all the improvements needed so much though in the last few days, that I really think she's going to be excited about the project. I'm also terrified that she's going to think this is me trying to control her some way.

I hear Kate leave so I open the door while I'm still just in my pants, Ana doesn't notice so I get to watch her dress. I prefer watching her undress but frankly, I love it either way. She lets he dressing gown fall to the ground into a pool of pink satin. Ah, this is a good show but I want it to be more interactive.

I quietly walk up behind her and kiss her neck. "You're not dressed yet Miss Steele." I whisper in ear nibbling as I go.

"Neither are you Mr. Grey." I hear a coquettish hint in her soft voice.

"Shall I help you?" I roll my hand down her perfect ass.

"Do you know how to put my clothes on? You seem to only assist in removing them." I smile while I kiss her neck.

"That's true. Maybe you should get dressed on your own, and then when we get back here, I can help you take them off." I walk back in the bathroom and finish dressing, when I return she's dressed and looks perfect. I pull her against me. "I'm sorry I upset you today, I nuzzle he cheek."

"I'm over it."

"Good. Let's go I want you to see something at Grey House before everyone gets there." I hold her hand we make it to second landing stairwell and Ana turns around.

"I forgot my purse she tells me over her shoulder." I chuckle I'm distracted I guess I didn't think of it either.

Taylor and Sawyer are sitting in the front of our SUV, when Ana blurts out apologies to both of them, especially Sawyer.

"Eight minutes, twenty-nine seconds." Sawyer says confidently. I see Taylor hand him $100 bill.

"What are you talking about?" Ana questions, although to me it's pretty obvious.

"We had a bet on how long you'd be in the car before apologizing. I win.' Sawyer smirks at Taylor.

Ana's lips are pursed. I'm trying not to laugh, but Ana is glaring at them. "What were your times?"

"Taylor had five minutes flat, I could tell you were really irritated to earlier so I went with ten. And I win." Taylor smacks the back of Sawyers head and Ana rolls her eyes.

I know what she's thinking…. _Idiots_.

**Elena POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. What the fuck was I thinking? If the press finds out about this… oh god I'll be a fucking laughing stock. I'll be completely ruined. Michael is going to be so pissed. That little bitch has made me crazy. I am more controlled than this. How did I let this happen? Everything in my life was going perfect until that gold digging whore waltzed her way into Christian's life, manipulative bitch.

I don't know who to use as my phone call. I haven't been arraigned yet, and since I'm being charged with some pretty big over fucking reaction charges I can't even post bail. I need to call a lawyer I guess, I could call Christian… He would owe it to me to at least arrange a lawyer right? If he does this for me, then I will convince Michael and Jack that he doesn't need to die, that killing Ana would be more than enough pain.

I don't believe that though, not really. I know Christian, I think he's so consumed with the little slut that he doesn't see how wrong she is for him. Once that bitch is out of his life, he will be back under my control, and I will get my life back. He owes me this. I'm sure once he hears the predicament I'm in he'll fix it. I'm in a disgusting orange jump suit, and in a cell with a little cot and a disgusting toilet and sink. I've hit rock bottom. He _has_ to help me. I call for the guard and request my phone call. I'm glad I know his cell number from memory or else I'd be in trouble, and since I'm calling from another number it will go through. The little bitch had Christian block my number; she was probably worried I talk some fucking sense into him.

"Grey." Oh thank god.

"Christian, dear…it's Elena. How are you darling?" I purr into the phone, if I can give him a reminder of what he's missing he might be a little more amendable. There's a long pause… he's probably trying to find a private place to have our discussion.

"What the fuck do you want?" hmm… he's not in a good mood.

"You sound upset love? Are you worried about your upcoming marriage it's not too late you know. While I have you on the line I need a little favor. After all the favors I've done for you over the years I figure you could do one little one for me." I'm using my best seduction voice. It used to get him all sorts of excited. I'm sure I still have that effect on him now.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I owe you nothing; you washed up, skanky, disgusting whore. You tried to break into my home last night. I know you are calling me from your prison cell. I hope someone in there thinks your old ass is worth something, and you're made some ones bitch and you get tortured for a change. I think it could be good for your character. You are out of my life Elena. Out of it, as of last night the entire city of Seattle is laughing at you. You have sealed your own fate Elena. So many great things are happening this weekend Elena, I am marrying the girl of my dreams. The one who will be by my side through everything who loves and supports me unconditionally… and I finally get to watch you get a taste of what you deserve. At least the young boys of this city are safe for a few nights." I gasp. He can't possibly mean this. She must be sitting next to him.

"Christian… Hello? Christian?" He hung up on me? How fucking dare he hang up on me. He said I was a laughing stock… he confirmed it. I didn't seal my fate Christian fucking Grey, but you just sealed yours.

**Ana POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

Christian and I are cuddled together in the back of the SUV on the way to Grey House, I don't know why we left so early, Christian said he wanted me to see something but he's not giving me any clue. I'm giving him little feather kisses but nothings working. He smiles at me and reaches in to his pocket to grab his phone that's buzzing. I trace his lips with my finger but he has a frown so I decide to leave him be.

"Grey." He put's arm around me and I snuggle into him. I feel him tense and I look up, oh God what more could possibly happen today? He taps Taylor's shoulder and Taylor takes the phone and puts it the hands free cradle so it's on speaker

"What the fuck do you want?" he pulls me on to his lap and holds me tight, I'm concerned. I can only offer him the solace he is trying to get from me. I stroke his cheek put my hand over his heart. He loves placing my hand there he hold it close to him, I smile up at him reassuringly and that's when I hear _her _voice her vile, disgusting voice.

Every ounce of me wants to lay into her, but Christian puts his finger to my lips. I can see Taylor's face contort to disgust. God she is completely psychotic. Christian lays into her for me, but I doubt that's going to stop her. She won't stop. Right now I think she's full out crazy. I'm just glad she's locked away and will be until Christian and I are away from here… or down the street. I can't imagine him not taking me anywhere though; I suspect we're going to Aspen or New York. Ugg this is brutal and I hate that Christian has to talk to her, even if it is just like this.

"Don't cry Baby, she can't hurt you or me or anyone else she's in jail… she can't hurt us." Christian kisses my head and rocks me gently. We have arrived at Grey House but I'm sobbing too much has happened today. I start to hiccup.

"Please never talk to her again, promise me Christian. Promise you'll never talk to her again I can't stand it that she called you please." I beg him frantically I need him to promise me.

"Baby hush, I swear to you I will never speak with her again. She's dead to me. I love you so much; don't let that bitch get in your head. She is insane. I think that's pretty clear now. I need you to understand that I will never let her come between us." He's telling me what I need to hear, but I'm still afraid that she is going to find a way to ruin what we have. She will never leave us in peace.

"I really want to show you something… will you come with me?" He whispers I vaguely notice that Sawyer and Taylor aren't in the car. They must have left when I was sobbing because I didn't notice them leave.

"Do I look okay?" I don't want to look like I just cried my eyes out, that wouldn't send the message of loving couple on eve of marriage.

"You look beautiful. Come on this is important I've wanted to show you this for a while. He takes my hand and opens the car door Taylor and Sawyer walk us into the building. I know there are whispers and stares but I just smile and look up at Christian adoringly he makes me feel confident, even when I'm not. He's my strength. I squeeze his hand, and he smiles down at me.

Instead of walking to the elevator that leads us to the executive level. He leads me to another bank of Elevators and Taylor swipes a card on the screen that would normally have the floor numbers to select from.

Once the elevator starts to life Christian gives me a kiss. "I've been thinking about this for a while. I was going to wait until we returned from our honeymoon but I wanted to surprise you today." The elevator opens to some a vast bare space with the same amazing view as the executive level. There are no furnishings or rooms it's just a space as big and as wide as Grey House, it must be an entire level.

"Ana… Welcome to the new home of SIP."


	68. Chapter 60: Thursday: Digging

**Chapter 60: Thursday: Digging a Deeper Hole**

**Christian POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

She's not saying anything. Maybe I should have waited until after the wedding. I can't even read her beautiful face; I've pretty much put all the wheels in motion on this, so it's happening. Shit, the longer I wait for her to respond the more nervous I get. She starts walking to the floor to ceiling window and I hold my breath, she's killing me with this silence. She did the same thing when I showed her the playroom the first time and our new house. Well, both of those situations turned out well. I'll wait, but she is freaking _killing_ me.

"You listened to me?" Ana asks a little bewildered; but I'm not really sure what she means. "I assumed when we were talking about what I thought SIP needed, we talking in generalities." She has her eyes pinched together in confusion.

"Of course I was paying attention to you. SIP is important to you, thus important to me. I reviewed your suggestions, agreed with most of them and started the process on getting some of those changes made." I shrug. This is what I do this day in, day out with all my GEH operations. She should know that I don't lose money, I make it. If I was at all worried this wouldn't be advantageous to GEH or Ana then I'd say fuck it; but I do believe in her vision.

"Ana look; I had estimates done on cost of updating the current building, or renovating these two floors. There were a lot of pros for moving it in house, so that's what we are going to do. There's a catch though…" I pause and she smiles. I let go of the figurative breath I'm holding. It doesn't look like she is going to resist this move. That pleases me. It pleases me very much.

"Isn't there always?" She rolls her eyes playfully at me. I laugh. Yeah I guess there typically is when it comes to deals with her.

"I want you to lead up the project and move." I tilt my head at her, she looks nervous. "What? Baby, you can do this. I gave you four hours to do a report that should have taken you a month to complete as accurately as you did. You can do this."

I wonder if I will ever truly understand where her self-depreciation comes from. Clearly Carla wasn't the best influence on her but Ray and the Kavanaghs all seem so supportive of her. I wonder why she focuses more on the negativity then the positivity. I sigh as I watch her move around the space. She's considering.

"You'll be an owner of SIP. Well hell technically of GEH. I want you to take part in this phase of SIP's transition as a GEH entity." I try to give her one more solid push for a clue on how she feels. She walks back to me and circles her arms around my neck, and kisses me sweetly.

"Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to be part of this move Mr. Grey, I'll make you proud." I beam down at her. I know she will, she doesn't see overly excited, but I imagine its nerves, I'm not going to bring it back up again until we return from our trip. There's not a whole lot that can be done on her side of the project yet anyway. I capture her sweet pouty lips with my mine and smile. Seconds later I hear Barney clamoring in with Elliot.

"What are they doing here?" Ana whispers, I think she was hoping to make more use of our alone time and this vast empty space.

"I asked them to do a walk through. Barney is giving him a quick once over so he can get with an architect this week to discuss the internal structuring." I smile down at her but I can see her back stiffen. "What is it Ana? This is just the engineering of the building and space, not the underlining projects we will need to address when we get back from..." I wink at her "…our honeymoon?" I smile as her shoulders droop. She didn't honestly think I was going to slip up with 24 hours to go?

"Christian? Umm... please don't take this the wrong way. Is there someone that Elliot can introduce us to that isn't this Gia person? I'm still not feeling very warm and fuzzy about her, and since Elliot is convinced she's the best person to use for our home, I'll go with the flow. Frankly though, when we met; she seemed more interested in you and Elliot then with me. I could just be paranoid, but I wasn't comfortable with her. So if possible I'd like to see someone else's ideas for SIP, and I think I'd almost like to keep it complementary to the rest of Grey House. Is that architect and designer available?" She's wringing her hands.

I'm almost a little stunned, I guess I didn't really she was so anti-Gia, and while it's true I love what she did with my home in Aspen, we have not signed any contracts with her as of yet. She can easily be switched out. I wonder what it is though that has made Ana uncomfortable. We'll have to explore that further but today is not the day.

"Yes sure, Grey House is a masterpiece, I agree. If you want to keep it within our established style I have a team of people who can help." I smile at her encouragingly.

"Hey, little sister!" In his normal Elliot fashion he swings Ana around and she ends up giggling, by way of greeting. "What do you think of your new work home?" I consider that if any other male in the world did that excluding the few remembers of my family she's comfortable with. I would have probably beaten him, as it is I smile. I absolutely love that Ana has captured the heart of my family members. I waited, I didn't know I was waiting, but I waited for the right woman to enter my life.

"Hello Elliot, Barney. I love it actually, a little overwhelmed. I'll worry about all of this after my mystery honeymoon." She smiles politely.

After talking over briefly with Barney about the unique needs of a publication house, we agree to have a full meeting once we are back to work. We have minutes to make a speedy exit as we need to hurry to the lobby to greet our guest.

The tour was actually fun, Ana kept smiling and asking more and more questions. I love that she's interested in the daily workings of GEH. She was courteous when meeting my staff. To my delight not once did she tell someone to call her Ana. I invite the 30 people or so with us to the 20th floor large meeting room, where Andrea has arranged champagne and refreshments..

I grab a few selections of the different passed hor d'oeuvres being served for Ana; I know she didn't have time for lunch today.

"Here baby." I offer some food but she looks hesitant but she doesn't take it. "Ana you didn't have lunch today, please eat a little something to hold you over." I smile at her; I can sense something is wrong though. "What is it?"

"Oh my Mom, Bob didn't come. Not that I expected him to, but I guess she was talking about this being another 'flash of cash' and unnecessary for any normal wedding." She rolls her eyes.

I'm really angry. Until I met Ana GEH was the best and most important part of my life. I opened my otherwise quite private doors today to my family and friends so they could see this part of me. I'm angry that once again Carla said something hurtful. I don't want to make this day about her. I count to ten. I brush Ana's hair back with my free hand and whisper that I love her, that's all that matters, but she has to eat something or I'll worry all day. She gives me her cute little exasperated face and takes a bacon wrapped date.

**Carla POV**

**July 28****th****, 2011**

I have to say walking in to Grey House I was impressed and dismayed by its grandiose. All of his employees are impeccably dressed and clearly intimidated by Christian and this group. I wonder why they brought us here. I make a passing comment to Gail and Kate that this must be another one of the ways Christian likes to flash his cash to everyone. They remain silent, so I assume that I've got it pegged. I watch with board attachment as we walk through each level, being introduced to several people and given a brief history of GEH, and Christian's business ventures as a self-made-man.

I am watching my daughter's interaction with Christian very carefully. They certainly look like people in love, on the surface. While they are smiling and laughing, he always has to be touching her; like he's stalking his claim. He's borderline obsessive with her, I see him following her with his eyes if she does get the rare opportunity to mingle independently. He is _possessive._

While the tour had a brief intermission, Christian arranged to have with passed champagne and hor d'oeuvres served. This is gluttony in its most obvious form. After the toast were made and all the thanks spouted; I noticed that while I couldn't hear their conversation, Ana was being clearly being chastised by Christian for not eating something. To me it was clear that she didn't want to. I saw a glimpse of anger in his eye, he whispered something to her. Whatever he said prompted her to take more food being passed around. He is _controlling._

When that darling José boy came up to give Ana a hug and kiss on the cheek, Christian looked like he was about to become unglued. I learned through our communications on social media, that José has been feeling abandoned by Kate and Ana since they were brought in to the lives of the Grey family. Why would someone feel the need to prevent my daughter from seeing a friend that she's had for a very long time? He is _jealous._

I don't trust Grey. I think he has been able to dazzle my daughter with his wealth, toys and largesse. Not to mention his _loving family_, his good looks and smooth talking. I just don't understand what he sees in her, and it bothers me to the point that it's going to mess with my head. I think I need to confront him, I think we need to get this all out in the open. While I understand there are 40 other people here vying for his attention, I am the mother of the woman he is about to bring into this obscene world of his. I feel entitled to an audience.

I'm wearing a long Maxi dress, I thought I would be dressed appropriately, but I feel like I am grossly underdressed, and I am uncomfortable. No one is talking with me. Bob wouldn't come with me this morning because he wanted to sleep before the dinner tonight. Grace politely introduces me to some of her extended family, who congratulates Grace on Christian for having such a sweet fiancée and impressive resume. An unattractive young woman named Emily who is engaged to Christian's cousin asks me what Ana does.

"Well she did have big dreams of becoming a renowned editor, in bigger cities and publishing houses. But then she met Christian and he handed her the job as a Sr. Editor at small publication house right here in Seattle. I assume that's where she will be stuck." I offer a polite smile. Grace doesn't seem very pleased with my answer but it was true. I shrug, and excuse myself I am still on the mission to find Christian.

I see him stand with his back towards me, so tap on his shoulder, "Christian. Do you have a moment?" He surprises me by tensing and nearly jumping back; if Elliot weren't there I may have been knocked over. What a strange reaction to being startled. I know I'm flushed, and he looks quite angry. Within seconds Ana is by his side whispering, and he smiles and gives her a kiss on the top of her head. "I am sorry if I startled you Christian…" It was quite a violent reaction but I'll overlook it. Though, I do find it odd. Ana is still looking at me coolly she hasn't really said anything to me since her inappropriate hissy fit Tuesday night.

"Mom what do you need?" she sounds exasperated at me. Please! I'm the one who is exasperated here

"I just wanted to speak to my future son-in-law. I thought since we had a little downtime that this would be a good opportunity." I sigh, why everything is always so dramatic with her?

"Carla, we are entertaining friends and family right now. What is so important that you need to tell me now?" Christian runs his hand through his hair; he really is a very attractive man. I can see how Ana was captivated by him.

"Anastasia it would be best if you let us to our discussion in peace." I try to say it as sweetly as possible but her eyes narrow. Christian scoffs. It's quite rude.

"No Mother, I'm staying right here. What do you need to say to Christian that is so important that all the attention we should be spending on the people who actually _want_ to be here should be directed on you exclusively?" Ana spits out quietly, clearly she's afraid of this conversation being overheard. Frankly if he has nothing to hide; then there should not be any reason for him to be hesitant to speak with me for five minutes.

"You know I have had to endure your verbal abuse all week, I'm done with your bad attitude." I whisper harshly back at her.

"What Carla?" Christian is clearly getting irritated and just great here comes Ray Steele and Tom Wilson. Well maybe they should hear this too then.

"Christian I was just observing you today with your interactions with Anastasia. I noticed that you were somewhat possessive of my daughter; you seem to have a constant need for her physical affirmation. I further noticed that you practically force fed her, and I have to worry if that doesn't show a controlling side of you. Finally I think we should discuss your clear jealousy issues. I don't think it's fair to deny Anastasia her friends just because they are not in your social class or happen to be male. Its borderline obsessive, I want to make sure these issues will be resolved." I arch my eye brow at him. See I can be intimidating as well.

I watch Anastasia's demeanor change, and I feel satisfied that I made my point, clearly it got her thinking.

"Carla, you really do have to make every event about you don't you? It's killing you that Ana is having a great week, getting everything she ever wanted? That's very sad and I feel awful for you that you didn't get to experience things that Ana gets to. Most mothers, my Mother for instance, has always encouraged her children to go out and do the crazy wonderful things that she missed out on, or feel nothing but joy at her children's accomplishments. When we are happy, she's happier… these are the typical responses a mother should emote concerning her child." Christian's voice is soft and laced with contempt.

"Christ Carla. Do you really have to start something here, at Christian's workplace, in front of his out of town family and friends? Christian _is_ possessive of Ana. He's not as controlling as you have painted him to be, but I will tell you that he is concerned over her wellbeing, and I sure as hell hope he's jealous of other men drooling over her. She is going to be his wife; I'd be concerned if he wasn't. He's also a good man with a wonderful family…" Ray acts like he's going to continue his bravado but stops abruptly when I shake my head in disgust. My daughter is so clearly out of her element, and here is her Daddy Dearest, Ray, allowing it. He takes Ana's hand, and guides her away from me. That makes me purse my lips this is exactly why acts like she does, Ray Steele has brainwashed her against me for the last ten years.

I am irritated at how even Ray has turned into something he's not. He has changed his image to fit into Ana's new world, her new perfect family. He stood there looking smug at me in dress navy blue trousers and a striped dress shirt. This isn't the Ray Steele I know, he'd be here in muddy jeans and a plaid flannel. Not trying to mix in with this pretentious group of people, or trying to impress Christian.

"Carla, I told Ana that if you hurt her again you wouldn't be invited to our wedding. For the sake of not ruining this weekend for my future wife, more then you already have. I am not going to make good on that threat. You should know however, that not only do I not want you at my rehearsal dinner tonight; I don't want you at my wedding. I don't think I want you in my life or my Ana's. I am worried about what you will do next.

More good things are going to be happening for us soon, new career changes, we will be moving to our new home and who the hell knows? We may or may not have a baby sometime down the road. Ana and I want to share those experiences with people that care and love both of us. Not with someone woman who feels a carte blanche right to screw with my wives emotions. This is it Carla, my one and only warning to you, and I really hope you don't make me regret not throwing you on back on a plane today." Christian grumbles on his breath, I'm sure unless you weren't standing right next to us as his brother and Laura's husband are you wouldn't have caught this conversation. I am sure that if my daughter had witnessed it, there wouldn't be a wedding tomorrow. Clearly he doesn't know how to respect his fiancées family.

I am livid on the way back to the hotel. He is so arrogant, it's barbaric. Ana hated Stephen Morton for how he treated me, well I can assure you that while Stephen had many faults, he was not as dangerous as Christian Grey. I storm in to my hotel room and slam the door. I have learned from talking with other guests that almost everyone else received suite accommodations and not a basic room like we did. Granted it's more than enough room for us, and this hotel is insanely expensive. It just seems that as I am the bride's mother I should be treated better.

"Carla. How did it go?" Bob brusquely asks me. He wants us to "play nice" with Christian and Ana.

"I don't like Christian, Bob I already told you. There is something altogether not right about him. I pull the dress out of the bag that I was asked to wear tonight, probably so I don't embarrass her, but frankly I think it's tacky. It's silk with a dizzying pattern in silvers, purples, black and reds. I think it's tacky, and when I saw the price tag I about chocked, $1200 on a dress that I could have bought at Penny's for $50.

"You don't have too Carla. Ana's the one marrying him. Besides, I told you, that man has more money than most countries. If you want to keep living like we do you better hope he's as generous with us as he is your daughter." He dismisses my concerns once again rubbing it in on how much better my daughter's life turned out than my own.

"Well I don't think they will ever help us out Bob. I can see it in her eyes, she is gloating. She has been waiting a long time to get revenge over me, and she isn't about to be forgiving now." I sigh. Bob and I are barely scrapping by, while my daughter is living without a care in the world. It's not fair.

"We should start getting ready, but I mean it Carla. You suck up in a way you have to." Bob walks to the bathroom room to take his shower.

I grit my teeth, but I know he's right. I have to leave Seattle with Ana thinking I love and support her. I'm sure this marriage won't last for long; I need to be able to capitalize on her resources while she has them available to her.

Hours later we arrive at the estate of Mr. and Dr. Grey, for the rehearsal dinner. This is the type of home I always dreamed of living in. It has ornate metal gates, and there is a flurry of activity as the grounds are readied for tomorrow's event. We keep reading how Christian was a self-made man, but clearly that wasn't altogether true. His parents' home is proof he came from wealth. No wonder Dr. Trevelyan-Grey is so condescending, she probably thinks I am some type of country bumpkin. I wonder what Ray's motives are behind all of this. Bob nudges me as if to remind me why we're here.

We are led to the back of the house by Reynolds; apparently we aren't welcome indoors. I notice that the entire wedding party is already here, all dressed in cocktail party dresses and suits. There is a flourish of activity towards a large glass marquee, and on the large porch it appears that there is catering staff preparing our dinner.

"Carrick, Grace you have such a beautiful home. I'd like to introduce you to my darling husband Bob." I smile graciously hopefully, they don't see through it. "Grace what a lovely gown." It a beautiful lace navy knee length dress, I wonder if Christian bought her dress as well, if he had she clearly won. I know she's older than me, but she's a striking woman. That Carrick Grey though, he is as handsome as his adopted sons.

"Carla, Bob, welcome to our home." Carrick shakes both of our hands and Grace smiles at us politely but it's brittle. _Uppity bitch._ "Your daughter, our son and Ray will be out in a moment, they are reviewing some last minute details with Rev. Walsh inside."

"It's very nice to meet you. Carla has been telling me how wonderful you've been to her this week." Bob smiles genially at each of them, he's much better at pretending then I am in these situations I guess. I see Grace's eyes widen for a moment and then carefully hide again.

"Is Rev. Walsh someone you've met before Grace?" I ask just to make conversation, the rest of the group seems a little young besides Gail, who is the _housekeeper_, clearly Ana and Christian had to reach to get a decent wedding party. Having their help read and his assistant as his groomsman/woman. I suppose even money can't buy friends.

"Rev. Walsh has been our family's church pastor for years. He officiated our own wedding many years ago as well." She smiles up to her husband, "Going on 35 to be exact." She giggles. Oh sure rub it in that this is my fourth marriage.

"Oh Sophia, excuse us Bob, Carla, we need a moment with the wedding planner." Carrick guides Grace to a middle aged woman in a black suit. They are smiling and laughing, of course I wouldn't be included in this conversation. I wasn't part of the wedding.

"Introduce me to everyone Carla; it will make you look good and not so bitchy." Bob snaps at me. I smile and lead him over to the larger group

"Bob allow me to introduce you to Elliot Grey and Mia Grey. These are Christian's siblings." I can tell that Elliot is as arrogant as his brother and his sister, my god she is a spoiled brat. She is wearing a ridiculous dress, it's black with white dots, and protruding the waist is this mesh see-through skirt. It probably cost most people a car, but it looks stupid.

"This is Kate Kavanagh; she is our Ana's long time best friend and former roommate. Katherine's mother also designed Ana's dress I'm told, though I'm yet to see it." Bob squeezes my hand in warning and while she is pleasant to him, she gives me an icy glare. Her dress is clearly high end with a strange print and bold red neck line.

"This is Gail…. Jones." I smile politely at Gail to excuse my blunder on her name. "She is Christian's housekeeper, but I am told she will also be doing a reading tomorrow." Gail smiles politely but I can tell she's shy. Christian must pay her a lot to because she's wearing a quite sophisticated gold dress with ¾ sleeves.

"This is Ros Bailey, she is Christian's assistant." I smile politely but she frowns at me.

"Actually Mrs. Adams, I am the COO of GEH, not Christian's assistant." I stiffen, what's the difference? I suppose she senses my question because she continues on in an explanation… "I am the Chief Operating Officer of GEH." She looks quite intimidating in her skin tight ice blue dress, and what must be 4 inch heals. Thankfully Bob interrupts the tension.

"Ms. Bailey it's so wonderful to meet you, I hope you are doing well after the horrific crash six weeks ago?" Ros's heated glare turns from me to Bob.

"Thank you I'm fine. Christian is a wonderful pilot; I wouldn't hesitate to take another spin up there once Charlie Tango is repaired."

"That's everyone Bob." I have no intention of introducing him to Laura and Tom or their little brats who are blowing bubbles everywhere.

"Your sister?" He whispers. I shake my head that's where I draw the line.

We only wait a few more minutes before Ana and Christian follow and elderly gentleman exit out of the house through a set of large French doors. Ana looks positively ridiculous in whatever frock that is. Pink with feathers, oh this is too funny I can barely contain my giggle. She's carrying her "practice" bouquet, which might be the only normal thing about this wedding.

Sophia takes over and directs Christian, Elliot, and Ros to stand on one side of the pastor. She explains that the last "guests" to be seated would be Christian's grandparents, Bob and I, I didn't consider us as guests but whatever. Carrick and Grace will go next, followed by Mia then Kate, then Abbie and Andrew. Ray and Ana will of course be last.

We are told where we will be sitting during the ceremony and our respective rows will be reserved. It surprises and offends me to learn that Bob and I will be sitting at the farthest end, then Tom and Laura, Ana's security guard will be in the middle and Ray will be sitting on the aisle seat. I'm not quite sure why Ana's security guard is going to be sitting in the spot typically reserved for the mother of the bride, but I'm biting my tongue.

I quietly sit through the rest of the rehearsal. Christian seems to ignore me completely which I am fine with, but I am beyond pissed at this point. Ana clearly only wanted me here to witness how much better she is doing in life then I have done. She's a very cruel child. I don't know why we even try.

I roll my eyes as the wedding coordinator declares we need to rehears everything one more time.

Finally we make our way to three ornately decorated tables are waiting for our dinner, Graces brother and his family have arrived to join us. Bob and I are sitting at a table with Carrick, Grace, Ray and My sister's family, of course Ana would arrange for me to sit with my sister her dim witted husband and her annoying kids.

The table closest to us, seats Grace's parents and her brother's family and one of his son's fiancée's as well as Rev. Walsh. Ana and Christian are sitting with his siblings, Kate, Ros and her girlfriend, Gail and their security guards, I wonder if that's necessary and if it isn't why they would include their hired help to be part of this evening.

After our meal Ana and Christian passed out beautifully packaged gifts that I am sure she had paid someone to do. Ros and Gwen (her lesbian partner) were gifted a trip to Hawaii, my sisters family was presented with an all-inclusive vacation to Disney World, Christian's brother, Grandfather, Father, security guards and Ray were given luxury sports packages. Christian and Ana went on and on and on about how wonderful Grace is blah, blah, blah and presented her with a long diamond and platinum chain, which could easily have purchased a home for most people. I however received a nice watch, and "thanks for being here to see the wedding." Christian gave each of the men a set of cufflinks and he gave Mia and Kate gift cards to Neiman Marcus. Christian also gave Andrew and Abigail, gift cards for Disney World to buy souvenirs. I have to try very hard not to roll my eyes.

Ana presented Ros, Mia and Kate matching pink pearl jewelry pieces, she also presented jewelry to Abbie, Gail and my sister, all from Tiffany's. They gushed over their housekeeper but I was an afterthought. Ana gave Elliot, Sawyer, and Taylor and to everyone's amusement, Ros, flasks with their initials inscribed. Finally there were other praises, gifts and thanks handed out to the wedding planner, and Christian's grandparents. It was all very much overkill.

The entire night was flashy and ridiculous. I just want to get back to the stupid hotel where I can get away from all these snobby people with too much money. I am thankful there is only one day left; I don't know how I could manage much more of this. We are reminded of when and who needs to be where tomorrow and mercifully we are able to say good night and get away from these people.

"You see Carla, be nicer to them and they very generous indeed. You need to play the part." Bob comments to me on our drive home. I know that. I'm just bitter that at my age I am going to have to rely on my daughter for assistance, and I know deep down I know that she is going to have the deep satisfaction telling me no. I bite back tears and watch as we drive thru Seattle into the night.


	69. Chapter 61:17 Hrs 32 Mins TO GO!

**Chapter 61: Wedding Day**

**Kate POV: ****_17 Hours 32 _****Minutes ****_To Go!_**

**July 28****th****, 2011/July 29****th****, 2011**

"You have 30 seconds Grey then you are being dragged out of here." I snap at Christian who is feverishly kissing my best friend as if he was going off to war and not across the hall. He was completely against the whole sleeping away from each other the night before, but his pouting hasn't changed Ana's mind. "15 seconds, 10…9… seriously Grey El is itching to do it 6… 5… oh my god seriously? 2….and….. You're out." Ana giggles as Elliot and Taylor drag Christian to upstairs where Elliot has arranged for his cousins to play poker, and get Christian trashed so he is distracted from bothering Ana. Mia and Ana are talking in a fit of giggles.

"He needs a hose sprayed on him sometimes doesn't he?" Mia barks out making Ana giggle some more while nodding. "I want to find a guy like that."

"You will Mia. Tell me about the projects you're going to be working on while we are away." I ask, genuinely interested. Ever since Ana has encouraged Mia to start looking at career possibilities, or even activities that give her purpose she has grown up a lot.

"Oh Elliot's receptionist is going to be on vacation, so he asked if I could fill in taking phone calls… I don't think it will be that hard, but it will be cool to work with Elliot for a few days. I'm sure everyone at Grey House is ready for me to take a breather from them." She flashes a weird smile to us.

"Why do you say that?" Ana tilts her head, like Christian does. This is a new mannerism she's picked up from him.

"Oh you know. When I first started doing this shadowing thing, I really liked it and everyone was super friendly, aside from some catty bitches. But, that was when I was "Mia a job-shadow/intern candidate" Now that I am "Mia Grey, Bosses baby sister"; I don't really get that same sense of welcome." She shrugs. I hope this doesn't discourage her from pursuing it.

"Won't Elliot's employees treat you with the same reverence?" Ana asked concerned. Mia and I giggle.

"No, I know almost all of Elliot's employees Ana. They treat me like a kid sister anyway. The difference is, Elliot is a very hands-on employer, and he gets out and works on the construction sites, just as hard as he expects any one of his employees to. When it comes to Christian, most of employees are terrified of him." Mia says bluntly. Ana shrugs so this must not be complete news to her.

"Let's have a drink shall we? Then Mia and I have some things for you…" I pop the cork on a bottle of champagne that Christian brought over, Ana's favorite a vintage 1999 Le Grande Année Rosé Bollinger. I pour our three glasses and I hold my glass out, "To and Ana and Christian, may you be as love sick, sex addicts and as disgustingly in love as you are right now, for the rest of your lives." And giggles and we clink our stemware. "Unfortunately I have no teacups this time Ana Banana!" Making her and I giggle, Ana assures Mia she will tell her the joke later.

Mia goes to the large closet and pulls out the two large tote bags full of goodies for Ana tonight. The first beg is mementos of her relationship with Christian that will tide her over until she sees him at the altar, the other is a variety of gifts that Mia and I purchased, as well as, my mother, Grace, Grandma Trevelyan, Laura, Ros, Gwen, Gail and even Abbie, (who very proudly told me she bought the gift herself with the gift cared that Christian left for her in their hotel suite.) I did ask Carla if she'd like to participate but she just stared at me as if I wasn't talking. I won't tell Ana that part. I let Mia take the lead on this since it's been her pet project since we came up with this idea.

"Okay so… the Sunday after your engagment. Kate and I were talking about how we could do something special for you since we really didn't have time to plan a bachelorette party. We were going to do this at your bridal shower, but since you just did the engagment party we didn't think these gifts…" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. "…would be appropriate." I can already see the blush on Ana's cheeks and I giggle.

"So… this first bag is a bunch of little mementos that you or Christian or one of us has collected for you since you started seeing each other. We've also enlisted the help of Gail and Taylor to do some covert work for us as well." Mia explains the memento bag first. "Okay so you pull out the object, and some of them are going to be fairly obvious, but you might need help with the significance of some of these other items."

Ana plays along, I knew if we did this with an audience she would be embarrassed, but with just Mia and I here she's safe. All though I'm sure we will be giggling by the end of it. The first thing she retrieves is a deep blue velvet bag; from it she extracts an exquisite silver mask with blue plums of feathers. "Oh it's from the Coping Together Ball! I didn't know I still had this." She beams. I missed that event, but Elliot promised to take me next year, which warms my heart, because that means he sees us together in a year. Mia giggles, and encourages her to select the next object. This time it's a sealed envelope.

Ana looks at the contents and giggles before showing us, a receipt. "It's from the day he stalked me at Clayton's Kate."

"Oh that is to funny… does he just keep all of his receipts?" Ana shakes her head as if it to say she doesn't know.

She pulls out the deflated helicopter balloon that Christian had attached to a bottle of champagne he sent us our first night in Seattle. She hugs it to her chest. I know from talking with her that out of everything he's every purchased for her, the stupid balloon is her most prized possession aside from her engagment and wedding rings. Next up she pulls out a small photo album that Mia put together with them doing various common things, cooking breakfast, falling asleep on the couch, trips out on the Grace and other various things. Most of these pictures were taking while they were unawares. Ana sniffles at this gift and declare she's going to put in her office.

"The next item was shared by Christian, but he put it in a sealed paper bag and refused to elaborate on what it was." Mia rolls her eyes, I suspect it's something naughty so does Ana I think judging by the way she is peering into it. She giggles hysterically, and bunches the bag back up blushing profusely.

"Steele what was in the bag?" I pout. She shakes her head she's near crimson at this point.

"Tell us!" Mia whines and Ana rolls her eyes and shakes her head again.

"It's nothing, but he's a dead man. What's next?"

I hand her a rolled up piece of fabric, I can tell she knows what it is before unfurling it but she does any. A pair of Christian Grey boxer briefs. "Hey where did you find these?!" Ana asked impressed.

"I snooped through your room." I shrug.

"Gross! I don't want to see Christian's chonies!" Mia chirps giggling. "How did he forget his underpants?"

"He didn't. I stole them." Ana says proudly. "I didn't have clean ones so I stole a pair of his to wear; fair and square." I can't help but laugh at Mia's face.

**Elliot POV: ****_17 Hours 32 _****Minutes ****_To Go!_**

**July 28****th****, 2011/July 29****th****, 2011**

Kate and Mia are trying and failing to kick Christian out of the girls "wedding room". He is busy playing kissy face with Ana. That fuck has been laid at least three times today, you'd think we were sending him to be a monk and a life time of celibacy not play poker and get ripped. Kate gives him the warning bell. Ana is adamant that he not see her the day of the wedding until they meet up there in front of the good Reverend. I nod at Taylor we were prepared for this, if we have to drag Christian out of here we will do so. Ana gave us specific instruction to get him out of here not a second after midnight.

"You have 30 seconds Grey then you are being dragged out of here." Kate gives Chris a fair warning. "15 seconds, 10…9… seriously Grey El is itching to do it 6… 5… oh my god seriously? 2….and….. You're out." Taylor and I each take one of Christian's arms and pull him out of the room, nearly dragging him. He's laughing though so I don't think we will get our asses chewed out after all.

We head outside where my cousins have set up the poker table. It's just going to be the five of us. Taylor is going back to the staff house where Gail is sleeping, and security is using as a base. There are at least 15 patrolling the grounds right now. Christian and I shake hands with my Uncle Brian's sons, Marcus, Michael, and Mitchel. We were close growing up but when they went off to college we drifted apart some.

"So Mitchel you're up next after Christian here. Getting excited?" Mitchel is engaged to his longtime girlfriend, and by long time I mean since diapers practically.

"Yeah, we aren't doing much, her parents hired a planner to do all the leg work. I think the most I have to do is pick out a tux and show up. Emily is studying for her MCAT, so she doesn't have a lot of time, and I will finish all my courses this fall and have early graduation before winter break. It works out better for us this way. Hopefully by this spring we will be prepared to move wherever Emily gets in and I'll start looking for a job then. The wedding will be right before classes start up for her." Mitchel is the youngest of my Uncles kids but personally I think the most driven. I've always liked him the most.

Marcus is the oldest a few months younger than me. He jumps around the world using up his trust like it's an infinite pile of cash. He keeps trying to get Christian and/or me to support his next business venture, but we just don't feel comfortable with him. He's a little sketchy. Michael is quiet like Christian. He's not shy he just has a basic "fuck you attitude." He's Christian's age and they fought like hell as kids.

I grab everyone beers, Adnams Explorer, Christian's favorite and a snack tray my mom prepared for us. We discuss our chip denominations and we're going. I keep getting Christian a new beer every time I think he's close to being done. I can see him trying to type a text and I swiftly pull it from his hand. I read it out loud:

"ANA I MISS YOU BABY! PLEASE JUST ONE LIL KISSSY? XOXO?" That message gives the boys and thankfully Christian a good laugh.

"Mitchel what were you studying 'gain?" This is good Christian is slurring his words.

"Architecture and business management." He says coolly. I wonder why he didn't mention something like that to me. I mean not brag but I have the best construction firm in the Pacific Northwest.

"Well fuck cousin, you ever need advice or want to intern let me know, I'm always looking for a good architect." I smack his shoulder and stand to get another beer for Christian.

"Speaking of architects; fire that Gia skank." Christian says while adding chips to ante.

That takes me back; we really haven't even seen her proposals yet. "Why is that? I thought you liked how she designed your home in Aspen?"

"Hey when are we all going up there again?" Marcus asks clearly not understanding we're in a different conversation.

"I did! I do. Ana doesn't like her though. If Ana doesn't like her I don't want her around." He shrugs. Fuck did he tell her about my hook-up with her?

"Christ for fucks sake you didn't break the bro code did you?" the tables laughs but Christian squints at me.

"Of course not, she just thought Gia ignored her. Whatever. Fuck how me what she's got on the house but the renovations for Grey House I need someone else." Christian has that CEO arrogant look about so I know not to question this edict but I think it would be a mistake. Gia and I have a convoluted history but she does some pretty impressive work.

"Well that settles it then Mitchel you're moving to Seattle, I need an architect." He snorts, at me.

"Actually, UW has offered Emily a scholarship and that's her top choice right now. So maybe, but like I said I won't want to make any permeant moves until she's positive on the school. If we start out here, then this is where we want to raise our family. Seattle has its advantages; I mean I'd love to see Grandpa and Grandma more often." Marcus and Michael don't' seem as thrilled with this news bomb as Mitchel seems to be, but fuck them it's his life.

"I might have to make my way up here more often too… Christian and Elliot you have some fine looking woman, is there more to go around?" Marcus quips, I laugh nervously. Chis, really doesn't like men, any man, noticing or commenting on Ana's looks. He is a jealous fuck. I grip his knee to warn him to chill when I see him lay his cards, and shoot dagger glares at our cousin. I decide I need to distract him.

"Where's Ros tonight?" I fold my hand.

"She's helping Gwen's team with the flowers. They got behind with all that bull shit yesterday. I feel bad about it but Gwen insists that she can get it all done." Christian shrugs; this whole thing is fucking with his head. I think specifically the bird note is toying with him. I think it was just a stupid stunt that went too far.

After a few moments of tension between Marcus and Christian we continue our game in relative peace, if you exclude the typical testosterone fueled banter. Christian is ripped, the great part about Christian drunk, is he's pretty funny. He's always so uptight and ridged all the time it's fun to see him like this once in a while.

After a very long poker game, several bottles of beer, a bottle of Dry Fly Bourbon and a few cigars, Christian is so trashed I have to drag him to bed. I drew the line at stripping him but I was a nice guy and took his shoes off.

**Kate POV: 16 hours 21 Minutes ****_To Go!_**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

After we had Ana finish going through her sentimental care package, she hugged and thanked us. She was touched I think and she deserves this attention. She does so much for everyone around her, I like that we get to spoil her for at least a few days. We didn't let her open the other gifts yet, those we will do soon. We decided to pig out on peanut M&M's, popcorn and Diet Coke, while we watching old episodes of 'Bridezillas', which made Ana laugh so hard she spit her soda everywhere.

I made Ana and Mia change into their pajamas that I bought them this is after all a pajama party. They both came out giggling; I had fun picking out these little gifts for them. They are cute little tank-top and short sets, Ana's says "Bride", Mia's "Bridesmaid" and mine "Maid of Honor". I really hope that Ana has a great time to night. I am going to miss her so much when she's gone for three weeks to where ever it Christian is whisking her too.

"KATE! I can't wait anymore I want more presents!" Ana exclaims, she's jumping around, I think she is so hyper I never thought I'd have to tell her to cut back on the soda intake. Mia is laughing hysterically.

"Okay… here you go." I hand her the second bag. "These gifts are from all the women in your life you love and care about you." I don't say anything about Carla, though I was tempted. I pull out the first gift. "This is one is from Abbie, let me tell you she was really excited about this."

Ana carefully opens the clumsily wrapped gift, and giggles. It's a hot pink picture frame with silly hearts and looks like it could easily be in a 12 year-olds bedroom. In the frame it has a small photo of Adam and Abbie and a hand written poem in pink crayon that reads:

_Thank You Annie _

_For picking Adam and me Abbie_

_To be the ring bearer and flower girl for the wedding_

_Where down the aisle you'll be heading_

_Adam and me really like Christian_

_When we go back to Main we will miss him_

_We wish we lived closer to you_

_Without us near you we feel sad and blue_

_That is all and it's true_

_Adam and Abbie will love you!_

"Oh my god that is the cutest thing ever!" Mia is gushing. Ana is weepy, it was sweet but jeez man up ladies.

"Okay next gift is from Grandma Trevelyan." I had Ana a small elegantly wrapped shirt box.

"OH HOLY CRAP!" Ana is puce and laughing hysterically. She holds up the tiniest ultra-sexy La Perla nighty. Mia and I are laughing hysterically. "There's a note that says "Don't make me wait for Great Grand Children, this should help you along!" Ana says gasping between laughter; she has tears running down her cheeks. Mia runs to the en suite saying she was going to pee her pants. When she returns we break out into fresh laughter and go to the next gift that's from Laura, it's an old bible with a note explaining that it has been in the Wilks side of the family for several generations. Ana said she had didn't know anything about it.

The gift from my Mother was a Judith Leiber handbag to compliment her going-away dress. Her departure outfit is stunning it is a white lace Monique Lhuillier cap-sleeve sheath dress with lace Oscar de le Renta heals. Gail created a recipe book that Ana was super thrilled over,

Grace, Mia and I went together and went shopping at Tiffany's where we bought Ana a very expensive platinum and sapphire jewelry as well as a sapphire encrusted jewelry box. I was always shocked that she literally had no jewelry in her birthstone, so we thought this was a good gift for her. Finally, Ros and Gwen gave her a gift card to Babeland. Ana was puzzled by that gift.

"What's Babeland?" Ana's eyes are scrunched together, and I choke back a giggle.

"It's a sex shop on Pike, not slimy at all. I'll take you there when you get back from your honeymoon." Mia told her as if it were as common as the weather. Ana is so embarrassed, and Mia explaining to us that she knew exactly what that store specializes in was truly priceless. I almost want her to tell that she should give Christian the gift card, but I refrain. Ana's already embarrassed enough.

We decide that we should head to bed, as it's a quarter to 3:00, just 14 hours 45 minutes to go!


	70. Chapter 62: Wedding Day: 14 hours 45 min

**Note From Holly:**

**Hello Everyone – Yay! The Wedding Day is finally here! I'd like to remind everyone you can see a lot of the dresses and more on my Pinterest page. (Also, snappy reader who made fun of feathers; this is Oscar de le Renta! There is no such thing as ****_tacky_**** in his world! :/ With that said, rest in peace Oscar.) **

**As far as the wedding described as a "bling-bling freak show"; Ana has NEVER had an event special just for her. Christian wanted to give her the wedding of her dreams, and while yes it is way over the top, let's not forget he's a multi-billionaire in love, when does he not do things over the top? Ana has a hard time excepting money as a part of this life with Christian, the amount she's spending on her wedding is abhorrent to her. She off sets that guilt by being generous (to the extreme) to all their wedding guests and those who have helped her make her wedding happen, to show their appreciation not to "flash cash".**

**For the guest that made the point: **_"__This is Christian and Ana's first and only wedding. Why can't they spend what they want on it?" _**Thank you that is ****EXACTLY**** how I feel. Ana's still not comfortable with all of this, but she is enjoying having an event to celebrate her love with Christian so let's just leave it at that. Christian also enjoys spoiling the people around them.**

**For those of you shocked by the amount of activities and expenses they've laid out to their guests, don't be. In high-end weddings nothing that they are doing is abnormal. There are always gift bags for out of town guests, there are always events planned throughout the weekend to keep their guest entertained, and in Seattle there are a lot of options. (I live in the Pacific Northwest; I've been to these types of weddings in Seattle it is pretty commonplace here.)**

**Thanks for reading my little rant…. Back to the Wedding Day! Love and Thanks to all - Holly**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62: Wedding Day: 14 hours 45 minutes To Go!<strong>

**Christian POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I wake up in my childhood bedroom, I'm lying on my bed dressed by I have no idea how I got here. Fuck I drank too much. I feel something pulling on my feet and kick. "Shit Chris! What the fuck was that for? I was taking your shoes off." Elliot snaps at me.

"Fuck off Elliot, I need me shoes. I'm gonna go see my Ana." I smack him in the shoulder but fall down when he steps back. I might be a little drunk. "Fucker" I mutter. Asshole is laughing at me. The room is spinning; I don't think I've been this trashed in years. I glare at my brother. "I want to see Ana!" I growl at him.

"No." He stands there all smug with his hands across his chest in front of my bedroom door. I groan my head is pounding.

"C'mon I'll make you a deal." I say bargaining might be the only way I get to see my future wife. "You lemme go see _my_ Ana, and you can see Kate." I shrug. This sounds like a very fair compromise to me.

"No, you're drunk, it's after midnight and Ana specifically said she doesn't want to see you until the wedding. Don't make me out to be the asshole here." Elliot puts his hands up defensively.

"Fine then go to bed, and leave me alone. Dick." I pout and through a pillow at him.

"Okay let's go to bed." He grabs a blanket of the end of my bed and the pillow I threw at him. I watch him lay out on the floor next to my bed. Does that fucker actually think he's going to sleep in here?

"What the fuck are you doing Elliot?" I throw another pillow at him. This time so hard I nearly fall off the bed. Elliot laughs and pushes my back up.

"Dude, you're wasted you need to stay here and sleep it off so I don't get bitched at for you having a hangover tomorrow. Oh, and thanks for the extra pillow; you're a peach." Fucker winks at me.

"I'm gonna see Ana, I have to make sure she's not running Elliot! I have to make sure she's still here."

I'm frantic now, fucking alcohol. I stand up nearly falling over, Elliot grabs my shoulder but I shrug him off. "You can either stay here, and sleep on my pillows, or come with me but I am going to go see Ana." I glare at him.

He sighs. "Christian do you know that Sawyer is sitting outside of the girl's door? He has been given specific orders to not allow you in under any circumstances." That makes me laugh, I don't know why but I'm laughing so hard I feel tears on my cheeks.

"Sawyer works for ME Elliot, not you! I punch his shoulder and fall down when he steps out of the way. "Shit that hurt."

"Christian just get your ass to sleep. Fuck. You're so drunk Mom and Ana are going to have my nuts." Elliot tosses me on the bed. I'm actually tired, but I really want to see Ana.

"I'll go to sleep if you lemme at least call her." I glare at him while he considers this.

"Fuck fine, but I don't know that's she'll answer you. And if she gets pissed this is all on you." He throws my blackberry and I hit Ana's number.

"Christian?" Ahh my Baby's voice is whispering and sexy.

"I missed you. I wanted to make sure you didn't run away."

"Are you drunk Christian?" Uh-Oh she doesn't sound happy. I'd better lie.

"Pfft! No I'm not drunk! We're getting married you know and I'm not drunk." She giggles, good she believes me.

"Christian I'm going to sleep I have to be up early. I love you and I'll see you at the altar tomorrow, not a second sooner. Drink water, I don't want you to have a hangover when you say your vows to me." She sounds all sexy and whispery. I'll wait till Elliot is asleep then I'll sneak down there. She can't say no once she sees me.

"Uhm… How'd you know I was drunken?" She's so smart.

"Lucky guess?" That makes me laugh. Elliot is shaking his head at me.

"Okay Imma going to bed, but Elliot took my pillows. So now I have no pillows, can I come downstairs and get a pillow from you?" I give her a pouty voice. And I hear her sigh, I love her sigh, she sighs all the time, and in a few hours I'll have all of her; even her sighs.

"Christian let me talk to Elliot please?" Good she's gonna tell him to fuck off and let me go see her. I grin at him. Take that fucker!

"Hey, Sis…. Yeah I know. I'll make him run it off in the morning…. Nope… He threw them at me! … Fine. I'll tell him. Night." He throws a pillow back at me. She said that I better make sure you get over your hangover in the morning, so we are getting up for a run as soon as you wake your ass up. Also, I am to hold you against your will if I have to, but you are not to see Ana. Finally, she lovessss you! Ana lovesssss her lil Chrissy-wissy-poo!" Well shit that backfired.

"Fine Imma sleep, but I don't want to! So fuck off, and leave me alone." I pout and strip down to my t-shirt and boxers, I grab my pillow and throw myself on the bed in a full on pout.

"Baby." Elliot throws himself on the floor

I think I fall asleep. I'm not sure but when I wake up Elliot is awake staring at the ceiling. I watch him for a few seconds my head is pounding.

"Lelliot, I have a headache. I need water." I look at the clock it's 6:00am. He hops up; I notice he's changed in to a pair of my old sweats and t-shirt. He throws me some jogging pants and a hoodie.

"Yeah let's get something to drink, and then go for a run. I need to get out of her for a minute. In fact let's just go to your gym for a few hours." He sounds distracted, I've got a hangover from hell, but he's right working out will clear my head.

"Let's grab Dad. I could fucking go for some IHOP" Elliot laughs, and nods.

"Get dressed I'll meet you downstairs. And Chris, for God's sake don't go to the basement! I've been fighting with you all fucking night." I laugh and shake my head, regretting it because my head is pounding. He leaves the room but I have a feeling he's distracted about something.

I opt for a chilly shower to wake me up; if I work out I'm just going to have to take a shower later. Fuck I can't believe this is my wedding day. I have a stupid ass grin on my face the entire time getting ready. I don't bother shaving, I'll do all that shit later. I dress quickly in a light grey short-sleeve Henley t-shirt, Diesel jeans and Prada sneakers. I grab a cap and sunglasses, since we're going to Escala to work out I don't bother to grab my gym bag.

I wander downstairs where my Dad and Elliot are ready to go. "How we going to get out of here, without a trail of press following us?" Elliot asks. He's clearly not in the best mood. I doubt any paps are going to even bother with checking for us at an IHOP, but I still hate the press.

"We'll let Taylor handle that." I take out my cell and call Taylor and ask him to meet us in the kitchen. Minutes later he's there and we are devising a plan. We end up borrowing Gwen's work van, since vendors are in and out all day none of the media will even take notice. We also have one of our hourly security guards drive while we sit in the back. I know once we get to IHOP any number of people could recognize us but, fuck whatever.

Thankfully the restaurant is near empty. We are here for a while, just talk about growing up and all the shit we used to get into. We laughed, but I could tell there was still something brewing in Elliot's head. When my Dad excuses himself to use the restroom I take the opportunity to get in Elliot's head.

"El, what the fuck is up with you today?" I ask him while I steal a piece of bacon of his plate.

"It's nothing. How much do you remember about last night?" Elliot looks at me speculatively.

"Uh, not much." We laugh, but Elliot still seems distracted.

"You're worried about Elena. Chris, I won't let her hurt Ana or you again. I won't. I failed you when we were younger. I will not fail you again." He picks at his pancake.

"You didn't fail me. I failed me. Ana fixed me. I'm happy El. I'm just worried about the safety I'm leaving the rest of you in while Ana and I are away. I mean in one hand, I'm glad that Ana is going to be away from all this bullshit. On the other I feel like I am abandoning the rest of you. Elliot, I need you to step up. Sawyer is going to report to you. I don't want Dad to worry about this shit, but if you can't handle it I'll ask him." I whisper to him emphatically because I really need to know that he's in my corner on this.

"I always have your back Christian. No one is going to touch our family while you're not here." Elliot throws down the piece of bacon he was chewing, "I need to work out." I nod. I still feel like there is something he's holding back but I also know not to push it with him.

Dad comes back to the table, he's going to check on Grey House once a week we talk about how Ana reacted to the news of moving SIP into Grey House. Elliot has some excellent ideas on making the space eco-friendly and we discuss that I want Ana's office I want to make it very special for her. Since she's eventually going to be CEO someday, and will be owner as of 5:45 tonight, I think she deserves something nice. I want her to have a corner office with the floor to ceiling windows on two sides. I want one wall to be an intricate shelving unit; Elliot will be working with Ray to design it.

I also tell him that I want her to have a private bathroom, room for at least two PA's and a small office for Sawyer. I'm anxious to get the blue prints I want Ana to start on this soon, first big project once she gets back. I want everything settled before we start the foundation, which we plan on organizing in December and launching in March. So fucking much to do, but I don't give a fuck I just want 5:30 to get her so I can make Ana mine.

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

Kate, Mia and I are curled up in a pull-out bed from the couch Grace put down here for us. We're giggling and telling secrets. Mia was shocked to learn that Christian was the first and only man I slept with. Kate was shocked that Mia was still a virgin. I was shocked that Kate had slept with _a lot _men. I'm getting really sleepy and Mia is dosing with her head on my shoulder, I muse how this must be how slumber parties typically are. I've never had one before, but these two girls have made my last night as Ana Steele so special. Kate is softly snoring. But I am wide awake. I haven't slept away from Christian in a really long time, it doesn't feel right, I miss him.

As if he could predict my thoughts my phone softly buzzes next to me, I don't want to move because I don't want to wake up Mia. So I whisper as quietly as possible to Christian, who Is obviously quite drunk. I'm not upset; he can lose control once in a while apparently. Our wedding is not until this evening he will have to work off his hangover. He ask me if he can come downstairs to get a pillow, since his brother stole his. I roll my eyes. Drunken Christian is pretty adorable as it turns out. I tell him to put Elliot on the line.

"Hey, Sis" Elliot sounds exasperated; I'm sure babysitting a belligerent Christian Grey isn't the easiest duty.

"Elliot, I don't care that my future husband is stupid drunk, but please sober him up before the wedding. I'll be so pissed if I commit myself to him, while he has a headache bloodshot eyes and wobbly." I pout.

"Yeah I know. I'll make him run it off in the morning."

"Okay good… uhm, has there been any drama tonight? I mean nothing I should know about?" I don't know why I asked that but I'm so terrified that something is going to happen and my wedding day will be left in shambles.

"Nope." He sounds concerned, but only because I'm worried not because there was an actually threat.

"Elliot, give Christian back his pillow, he needs a good night sleep, don't be an ass or I'll send Sawyer up there." I say as stern as possible, but I can't help the little giggle in my voice.

"He threw them at me!" He laughs, it makes me smile. At least Christian has his brother with tonight; I love how close they are. I will do everything in my power to keep Christian happy and active with his family, well I guess in a few hours it will be _our_ family. The thought makes me giddy.

"Elliot Trevelyan-Grey you give your brother back his pillow!"

"Fine…" he says with an exaggerated pout.

"Hey, you're a great big brother. I'm glad I'll get to be your sister soon. Tell Christian I love him lots and lots and lots!" I can sense is smile and it makes me grin.

"I'll tell him, Night."

"Good Night Elliot."

I giggle to myself and snuggle into the pillow, I can still hear Kate snoring softly, and then I hear Mia giggling too.

"I thought you were already asleep. I'm sorry if I woke you, your damn brothers." Mia giggles.

"Yeah I gathered that. Hey I have a question for you?" She looks over at Kate to make sure she's still asleep. "Look I know I don't have a lot of experience, but um… I think Christian has this idea that he's going to have me work at Grey House once I figure out what I want to do, and I just… I love Christian he's my best friend, but I know how he treats his employees, and now I know how his employees treat me. I just don't think it would be a good idea to be there, working for him." I hold her hand she sounds like she's confessing a secret, which I can sort of understand, Christian will take it personal if he offers her a job and she declines.

"Mia you're a grown woman, you don't have to work somewhere just because Christian wants you too. Do you need me to talk to him?" I offer, but I really think it would go a long way in showing her independence if she did it herself.

"No. I think I need to tell him, but I don't want him to stop giving me the experience either." She says thoughtfully.

"Well." I measure my words, and hope that I don't offend Christian by making this offer without consulting him, but he did say that I could pick my own team. "Okay, how about this. I'll be working on a huge project when we get back from our Honeymoon. Hannah will be busy assisting me with her own work, and I don't want to overwhelm her with new responsibilities. You could work with me on this large project, and we will see if you like it… I'll have to clear it with Christian and high command, but I am sure he'll be good with it." I smile at her.

"Ana that would be awesome, I mean sure yes… if Christian doesn't mind, but he won't. What will I be doing?" Mia suddenly gets really excited, and I do too. I think she'd be great to run ideas across.

"I can't really say it's in top-secret mode right now… but, I think you'd be great at it. I need someone to help me keep organized." She nods her head enthusiastically. I breathe a sigh of relief I'll find time to talk to Christian about this later, right now its wedding, wedding, wedding, honeymoon!

It feels like I just feel asleep when Grace comes knocking on the door, chipper and smiling. "Wakey, Wakey, Girls!" She sings to us making me giggle. I'm not a morning person but I am in the best mood today. Oh jeez I can't believe I'm getting married today!

"Good morning Grace." I hug her.

"Mornin' Mommy." Mia says muffled snuggling in her pillow Kate just grunts.

"Girls it's time to get up, Sophia is here and ready to go over your schedules. Laura, Gail, Ros and Abbie are on their way.

I stretch, there's really no reason to get all dolled up when we are going to be in and out of our dresses all day so we all wear the dressing robes I bought for each of my wedding party and meet the rest of the group in the kitchen for breakfast. Grace assured me that Christian and Elliot had left with Carrick to go out to breakfast and work out. They will call when they are on their way back to avoid any chance of an accidental glimpse.

Ros will be splitting the day between Christian and I, she'll be getting dressed with us, but has been assigned by Sophia to make sure the men are kept in line and on time for everything. Sophia hands my schedule to me. There's a lot to do I hope that means that the day will go fast.

_Breakfast 8:30a_

_Bath 9:00a_

_Hair 10:00a_

_Lunch: 12:30p_

_Make Up: 1:00p_

_Dress: 2:15p_

_Bridal Portraits: 2:45p_

_Bridal Family Portraits: 3:45p_

_Wedding procession line up at: 5:15p_

Our breakfast was delicious crepes and fruit courtesy of the caterer Grace commissioned to make sure we are all fed throughout the day. I don't know how much I'll be able to eat. My stomach is flippy-floppy, but I don't want to disappoint Grace so I eat as much as I can. Once I've finished I excuse myself and walk down to the wedding room. I'll be stuck in here until I leave to have my portraits done, but Grace has made it so comfortable that I don't think I'll mind.

I set out my little care packages for each of the women getting ready here today, Grace, Grandma Trevelyan, Gail, Laura, Abbie, Ros, Kate and Mia. They're not much, just nice dressing robes, perfume, lotion, and lavender bubble bath. I also wrote out thank you notes for the gifts I opened last night which I sat on each of the packages.

I go in the spacious bathroom that is attached to our wedding room; it has a very large tub and spacious shower; much like our master bathroom at Escala. I bring my bath bag with me. I start to fill the tub. I could have just as easily taken a shower, but I have extra time and I really want to relax a bit before the chaos ensues. Moments after I settle in to the tube and I have my hair foamed up with shampoo, Kate plops down next to me and hands me a mimosa. I tell her thanks.

"So Steele, are you ready to get hitched?" She smiles at me. Her blond hair is in a sloppy pile on her head and she's still wearing her pajamas from last night.

"Yes. I'm nervous though. Not about getting married, but about being in front of all those people." I blush, "I have such personal things I want to tell Christian, with an audience it seems like it will be difficult to get through." She nods, like she understands, though I doubt she does. She has no problem ever talking in front of people. There's a knock at the door. Kate raises her eyes at me, I nod. I'm sure it's just Mia and I'm covered in bubbles I'm fine.

"Oh I didn't know you were still taking a bath, I can wait for you?" Poor Mia blushes.

"Mia come sit by me Ana and I are just talking no biggie." Kate has no shame like Mia and I do. I got over my personal space and my body issues within days of living with Kate; she never understood boundaries and would walk around naked or interrupt me while I was showering. After four years it just doesn't faze me anymore.

"I just wanted to thank you for the perfume and goodies." She beams at me. I finish my mimosa, but I think I want another one.

"How are you guys wearing your hair today?" I haven't even thought about my own, I'd like to have it up, but I know Christian prefers it done, so I'll see if they can incorporate something elegant with it still being fancy. Mia goes into intricate detail on her hair style, Kate says she putting hers in a low bun. They leave so I can finish washing my hair. I bundle up in my dressing robe and swath my hair in a soft yellow towel.

When I exit the bathroom everyone is here sans of course my Mother. I feel a sharp pang in my heart. I know what to expect when it comes to my Mom. This whole week shouldn't have hurt me like it did. But what girl doesn't want their Mother with her on her wedding day? Was I selfish to ask that she let me have just this one week? I sigh, probably. I can't spend the day regretting my decision in her exclusion; it's not what I wanted. I had a choice, and I made it. I plaster on a smile and accept another mimosa from Mia.

**Carla POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

Well I can't accuse Christian for skimping out on this day of pampering. I almost feel guilty over this week. While receiving a relaxing massage I let my mind wander off freely. I can almost understand why Ana has been so awful to me. I suppose yesterday confronting Christian like I did was inappropriate. It does all boil down to jealousy. I never got to have a wedding, let alone this type of extravagant affair. All my weddings were JOP's or Vegas whims. Stephen promised me a big wedding, but with Ana out of my life I just didn't want one.

I should be happy that Ana found a man who is worth billions, and inexplicably loves her. I'm not though; if I am being honest I really am not. My first husband had a family that had money, but when he wanted to marry me he was sent out on his own. If my Frank's family just had accepted me, as the Grey's have accepted Ana. Frank would never have joined the military, he would have never been killed, and Ana would have grown up and gone on to the great things she was meant to do. I've never gotten over that.

Then when Frank's parents died they bequeathed $250,000 to Ana. Ray and I were married at the time, and decided it would be for her education, she was destine to go to any number of prestigious schools, Harvard, Princeton, Dartmouth. Whatever she wanted, she was brilliant. I admittedly made bad choices when it came to her trust fund. I used the money to support my third husband, and he ended up stealing most of it, once we were married he had just as much right to it as I did since Ana wasn't 18 yet, the account gave me access to it, and I had been transferring funds from it to my personal account for a long time.

So yes I'm bitter, I should have had this kind of wedding, I should have never had to worry how I was going to pay rent or car payments. I feel like Ana's living the life that I was supposed to have. I'm afraid though, I'm afraid that the same thing will happen to her, maybe not right away, but what if she gets pregnant and Christian dumps her. Then it will be history repeating itself. I wonder if Saint Grace would seem so wonderful to Ana, once her son gets bored with her.

Bob did make a good point though, if I don't capitalize on this relationship now, Christian will poison Ana against me, I can tell by his demeanor. If he does that, then I wouldn't be able to get what I need from Christian. Bob and I are not doing well financially. He has a business idea, but we can only do it if Christian provides backing. He won't as long as he sees me as the enemy. I have until 11:00 tonight to change Christian's mind. I need to come up with a plan.

**Elena POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I'm still trapped in this disgusting cell, in this tacky orange suit, I feel disgusting. I'm told I have a visitor so I'm waiting in front of this glass window waiting on my mystery guest. I'm sure it's Linc but a small part of me is still praying that Christian has come to his senses and is here to beg for forgiveness. This plastic chair is hard and uncomfortable. I've been in this position before but… for fucks sake I'm a pillar of the community. Do they not realize how much money I have donated to the various charities the police department sponsors? That should count for something.

I sigh when I see the tall man in an expensive suit sit on the other side of the plastic window. I gulp and pick up the phone.

"Hello Michael." I have my eyes down cast. After all in this situation I am his submissive, he can save or destroy me.

"Elena. What the fuck where you thinking? Didn't we discuss this?" He talks in his steady controlled voice, which is more terrifying then when he's screaming.

"Yes Sir. I was drunk, I made a mistake." I still haven't lifted my eyes; he will tell me when I can. I have to show that I am still in his control. If I don't think whole thing will blow up in my face and I will be in serious trouble, more trouble than a few nights in jail.

"You'll be punished." I can see him strumming his fingers on the small windowsill. "Look at me." I raise my eyes to him; I know I look contrite because I feel contrite. He's right I'll be punished. I just wanted Christian back under my control. Now that I've literally lost the most powerful man in the state, I have succumbed to my previous subservient character. "Tell me about Isaac." I shudder.

"He is or was my…" he nods we have to be careful what we say here. "Why?"

"I need his help with something. He has already been beneficial helping your _other_ friend. I'll take care of this arrest Elena, but I've been told by my internal sources that you're not scheduled for arraignment until Monday." He raises his eyebrows up at me. He can only mean Jack Hyde as my other friend; I wonder what that creep made Isaac do. I feel bile in my throat, Monday?

"I can't stay here that long Linc! I can't! Please do something?" I beg.

"I think a weekend in jail is exactly what you need Elena, you defied me. If you hadn't been so stupid, you would be at home right now, pouting about not being invited to the party of the year. I'll take care of everything Monday, and then we will have a few days to make a better plan. Though, I'm enjoying the work that's already being done. Maybe your assistance is no longer needed by _anyone_ anymore." I bite my cheek to keep from screaming. He's an awful person, but I need him, I need his money and his influence.

"You still need me." I say defiantly. He and I know that it's true. If he keeps me out of this now I'll go straight to the police and give them the evidence needed on both he and Jack.

"And you still need me Elena. Isn't that right?" He gives me the dominate stare I've known for years and I lower my head.

"Yes Sir."

"See you Monday." He smirks at me and walks off. I hate that man.

**Elliot POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

We are in the elevator up to Christian's penthouse, Christian needs to grab something before we head back to the house. We had a good workout, even with my Dad being ridiculous. We're laughing and Christian is acting like a kid at Christmas. I don't think there's been a man on this earth this excited to get tied down. I thought a lot about that last night.

I know I love Kate, and for the first time in my adult life I am monogamous and happy about it. I wouldn't mind settling down someday, but I see Christian and Ana, there is no doubt they are in love. They can't stand being in the same room together and not touching. It's sweet. But I don't feel like that with Kate, so am I really in love with her? Part of me wants to take a break, just to see what feelings I have without her, and another part of me wants to jump on the happily married bandwagon. Maybe it's just all this wedding shit that's got me confused. Maybe after today, those conflicting thoughts will clear up one way or the other.

"Ros?" Christian answers his phone and starts laughing.

"We're at Escala we're headed back in 10 minutes. No problem…. Fuck you Ros, I'll be there." He laughs some more and hangs up. "Mom is nervous that we aren't back at the house yet. She's afraid I've gotten cold feet." I chuckle as does my Dad. I think it's pretty clear that's not the case. His phone rings again, this time he looks concerned.

"Reynolds?... You have got to be fucking kidding me?... What is that bitch playing at this time? Oh fuck me. Call Sawyer, let him make the call he's the one who is going to have to break up any fights she causes."

"Fucking Carla. Dad, fuck what am I supposed to do here? Carla now wants to get ready at the house with Ana. Keep in mind that Ana doesn't want that. Fuck. Elliot can you call Kate and give her a heads up?" Christian's face is red and he's starting to pace. I give him five minutes before calling Carla and telling her to fuck herself but we'll see.

I call Kate… "Hey Babe."

"Uh Hi. I'm calling with some news; Christian wanted me to pass this on… Don't kill the messenger."

"What?" She snaps at me, oh I probably gave her the wrong impression. I'm a dumb ass.

"Carla had Reynolds, call Christian. Guess who wants to help her baby girl get ready for the big day?"

"NO FUCKING WAY! Elliot that's a really bad idea, Ana is in a really good mood right now. This is a bad idea. As her Maid-of-Honor I am vetoing this. No." She says petulantly, and I don't really blame her Ana's a sweet girl she doesn't need anything negative to bring her down today.

"Just a second…" I put the phone on speaker and tell Christian what Kate just said.

"Kids," my Dad is in his father-knows-best-voice. "You need to ask Ana what she wants." Christian and Kate say no at the same time.

"Dad if we ask Ana what she wants she will say it's fine, because she will feel guilty saying it's not. I know my soon to be wife to well." Kate mumbles her agreement.

"I'll call Reynolds and tell him to hold her back, but I'm sure she's going to freak out on me." Christian rolls his eyes.

After Christian finished up his phone call with Reynolds, and grabs what he needs from the apartment. We are finally walking back to Gwen's floral van, I left my window rolled down a little way, but it looks like the door was opened. I nod at it to Christian, on the seat there is a plush animal like kids get. This one is a bird but its head has been ripped from the body, there's a note attached to it that says: "Little Bird, Times almost up. Know me yet?" Fuck.


	71. Chapter 63: Wedding Day: 7 hours 10 minu

**Chapter 63: Wedding Day: 7 hours 10 minutes To Go!**

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I roll my eyes. I knew this was going to happen. I just knew there was no way Carla wouldn't make this day about herself. I went out of my way to give her a day of pampering at the spa. But no, that's not what she wants. She wants to be here. Kate is livid and Mia has suddenly become peculiarly quiet. In actuality I did at one point really want my Mother here. It is my wedding day she should be part of this, but I know by having her here, she will make it difficult. I sigh. There is no winning in this situation. When Sawyer both came in the room with grim faces my first thought was "Mom".

"Grace what do you think I should do?" We are running behind schedule, I am supposed to be getting my hair and nails done; instead I'm sitting in my pink satin dressing gown pouting.

"Well Ana honey, it's up to you. We will support you if your Mother is here or not. She might want to show you that she's sorry and that she loves you. If she does anything to upset you we can distract her with something else." I can tell Grace is telling me what she wants to believe but that she doesn't have strong conviction that this is Carla's actual intention. Kate looks irritated.

"Fine. Okay, whatever. Kate, please don't leave me today please?" I pout. She rolls her eyes at me clearly not on board with this Carla businesses but she doesn't say anything.

"We're getting behind schedule, ladies. Ana please let the stylist start on your hair. Chop-Chop we need to start you bridal portraits in 4½ hours." Sophia says briskly. She's sure taking the lead today, which is good I guess it saves me from having to think too much. Kate leads me to one of the blush leather chairs low back chairs that Grace placed in the room to make it easier for the stylist to work on us. As soon as I'm sitting the stylist, a woman name Carly who is managing all of the beauticians for the wedding, promptly begins brushing out my hair. We talk for a while about how I want my hair, and Gail shows her the veil and comb I'll be wearing for the ceremony. Once we have decided on the style she starts in on me.

"Ana, I'm going to hop in the shower really quick so I'll be back in time to play body guard." Kate gives a kiss on the cheek and runs to the bathroom.

Grace and Mia are showering; Grandma Trevelyan should be here in minute. Ros won't be joining us until later and Sophia is getting an update from her team, caterer and Gwen. Aside from the stylist, who I don't know I feel suddenly very alone and overwhelmed.

"Getting the jitters, Miss Steele?" Carly asks, but I think it's more obligatory then an opportunity to engage in conversation.

"Please call me Ana. I'm not jittery about the wedding, more about my Mom being here. She hasn't been the most supportive." I surprise myself by being so honest, but I quash any fear I have about that detail being shared with the world. Taylor and Sawyer have vetted every single vendor working today, as well as made them sign their lives away with NDA's.

"Hmm… Well some Mothers are like that. I've done this a long time. I will tell you that in 99% of the weddings I've worked on either the Mother doesn't play nice or the Bride is a raging bitch. You have a lot of people here that love you though so that should make your day." She smiles brightly at me through the mirror and I smile back.

Her words made me think though, who is playing which role. Am I being the raging bitch, or my Mom? Sometimes I don't know if it's me or her. Before I can start to get depressed Sawyer knocks on the door and I yell for him to come in. Christian will have a coronary because I'm in a dressing gown, but I'm completely covered.

"Miss Steele? The Wilson's have arrived, but Master Andrew would like an audience." I giggle at Sawyer's mock formality. All the men in my life have fallen victim to Adam and Abbie's charms.

Adam comes barreling in carrying two gift bags. He's out of breathe I think he must have ran from the car. He jumps on my lap after giving Carly a suspicious look, and deciding she's harmless. "Whatcha doin' Annie?" I wink at Sawyer as he turns to leave.

"Miss Carly is making me beautiful for the wedding Adam, can you say hello?"

"Hello Miss Carly you can calls me Adam, if you want to. Annie how is she making you beautiful, you're already beautiful, everybody says so." He tells me with his cute little confused face.

"They do? What do they say?"

"Well Christian says you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world, and Uncle Ray. And Katie and Mia says so. My Mom does too. You know lots of people! But hey Annie I got you a present. I got Chris a present to but he's not back yet. Elliot and Ros told me they are gonna to teach me how to play... Poker? I think they said. I like cards; Elliot said it's like goldfish only with money." I sigh; Ros and Elliot's corruption knows no bounds but Tom will be him to supervise.

"You sweet boy you didn't need to get me a present, but I'm sure I'll love it a whole bunch." I kiss his cute little cheeks and he looks in each bag to see which one is mine. He hands it to me proudly. "I picked this out and I paid for it all by myself Annie. I even wrapped it too!" He beams at me.

Inside I find a bookmarker, peanut M&M's and a small bejeweled jewelry box. "I gots you the bookmarker, cause you likes to read, and I know you like M&M's and Mia and Kate said at dinner that you have lots of jewelry now so I bought you a box, that holds only jewelry! Do you like it Annie?" He asks giddy and excited. I squeeze him tightly, I love it Adam. Thank you so much, I smother him with kisses until he's giggling.

Moments later Laura and Abbie come in while I am still under the control of my hairstylist. I've been informed that my nail technician will be here momentarily. Laura's soft blonde hair is in a sloppy bun. I smile she is such a good Mother, I reminder the day she told us she was pregnant, I don't know where her nurturing came from but it gives me hope that despite my Mothers influence, I could be a good parent someday.

Once she has Abbie and Adam distracted with television; I tell her that Carla is on her way here. She doesn't seem surprised, and if I were to be honest with myself I am not either. I just hope this day can go peacefully. The last thing I want to deal with on my wedding day is my Mother. No, that's not entirely true… I am worried about Elena as well. Although I know she's in lock-up until Monday, something is brewing in my mind that even a jail cell isn't going to stop her from attempting something. I have to stop these thoughts; every time I have them she wins.

"Laura, thank you for the bible. I didn't even know there was a Wilks family bible until last night." I hold her hand.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't. Carla was upset that it was left to me, and not her. She has never been religious, but I think it was just something she felt entitled to." Laura shrugs. "Now you can hand it down to one of your future kids." I blush. Kids? Wow.

Kate breezes out of the en suite with her hair wrapped like a turban and the pink dressing gown. I ask her to hand Abbie and Laura there care packages as well. Christian has schemed something up for Adam, but I don't know what he's done. Knowing him he bought him his own amusement park.

"Is Momzilla here yet?" Kate grumbles. I sigh, this is going to be a long day.

"I am now Katherine." I didn't notice my Mother walking into the room. I feel my whole body tense. Kate shrugs. I'm beet red, but I Kate could careless of what people think of her.

Carla is dressed to the nines; I suspect she used the gift card we left for her to buy them, not that I mind. She actually looks quite nice if not overdressed.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello baby girl! How are you? Do you need anything?" She asks in a sweet motherly voice that I have never heard before.

"Um…" I was saved by the ringing of my cellphone from answering. I suspect it's just Christian so I don't bother looking at the caller ID. I was wrong.

"Hello?"

"Ana – Hey how are you?" I hear José's voice on the other side of the line, and give Kate a panicked look. Ever since the phone call José made was intercepted by Christian, who later explained that he and Carla were worried about me, just his name makes Christian go all Fifty on me.

"Um hi… I'm fabulous, can't wait for the wedding."

"Oh yeah, that's why I was calling actually. I was going to ask if you wanted me to come take pictures of you getting ready…" It could be my imagination, but he almost sounds suggestive.

"Actually Christian has already arranged for the photographers." I quash that idea right away, as I suspect it has nothing to do with really wanting to be supportive.

"Oh okay, yeah Christian sure works a lot of shit out for you doesn't he?" This time I'm not imagining the snide in his voice. _ Why is he so weird? He was never like this before I met Christian._

"Yes, he takes very good care of me I love him very much."

"Yeah… I know it's easy when you're as rich as he is. Must have been you're lucky day when Kate got sick. Huh?" He attempts to joke but I'm not feeling it, I'm actually feeling kind of pissed. "So do you want me to stop by before the wedding? If you have time we could grab a coffee and have a nice talk, like the old days." Is José really asking me out on my wedding day? I roll my eyes.

"José listen, it's my wedding day. I don't have time to meet for coffee, I'm about to marry the love of my life. I am just going to keep focus on that until tonight when we leave for our honeymoon." I almost snap at him.

"Okay, I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were really ready to do this. I mean you're so young and you barely met him… I just want you to know I'll be there for you if you need me."

"José I am sure, and I have to go now. I'll see you at the reception." I hang up before he has a chance to say goodbye. I have a sense that he has become an issue and I desperately want to talk to Kate about it but I can't with Carla in the room. Suspiciously my Mom's phone rings and she walks in to the bathroom to have privacy. Something in my gut tells me that she is talking with José.

"Miss Steele your hair needs to set for a while, so I'll start on Miss Kavanaghs." Carly tells me gently. I almost forgot she was even here. I get out of my seat to let Kate take it and I walk to the bathroom door. Through the door I can hear a one sided conversation.

"Well, you know he's going to end up hurting her…Oh José I know you love her, but give it time she will come around I'm sure of it… Yes I think money has a lot do with it."

I've heard enough I open the door, thankfully it wasn't locked, I swipe the phone out of my Mother's hand and glare at her.

"José this is Ana. You and my Mother need to stop with this bullshit. I want Christian, José we are in love. MONEY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! If Christian lost his entire fortune today, I'd still marry him. We are happy in love, and I'm getting married to commit myself to him and only him until I die. There will never be a divorce, separation, break-up ' not happening. You either need to respect that, or not attend my wedding, but this going behind bull shit starts right now. I hang up on José, and glare at my Mother who is sitting on the closet toilet seat.

"What are you thinking? Don't you understand that I am in love with Christian.? Why is this so hard for you to understand, what have I done?" I'm pleading with Carla, I want this day perfect, but I can't just keep ignoring her I need her to communicate with me.

"José contacted me on Facebook. He told me he was worried that you weren't allowed to live your own life and that Christian has you under his lock and key. I can see how much you love each other now, but I was suspicious for the obvious reasons." She sounds contrite but I'm not following her speculation over "obvious reasons"

"What obvious reasons Mom? " I sit on the counter in front of her. I want us to work this out so we have a nice wedding, not after I through my own mother out it.

"Well sweetie, you are so beautiful, but look at how much you've changed for him… your clothes, your hair, even your eyebrows have been shaped to perfection. Don't get me wrong sweetie I love you, I just don't think Christian is at… your level?"

"My level?" I whisper. She's confirming the suspicion I've had in my mind since Christian and I sat at the coffee house.

"Well sweetie as much as you liked pretending to be the upper crest of society with Kate's family, doesn't make you part of that world. You are still the daughter of a carpenter. This world you're in right now just is too big for you."

"I see." I'm still trying to ward of the negative thoughts she planted in my head. "You're saying I'm not good enough for him? Is that it?" Just as she's about to speak, there is a knock on the door it's Grace she's beaming at me.

"Oh Ana, I am so very excited that it's the big day." She hugs me really tight. She looks me straight in the eyes, you have made this family whole again sweet Ana, You're exactly where you belong." Shit she hear Carla speaking. "Now come out here Grandma and I have a gift for you."

"Grace" I say in my whiney voice. "You've already done so much, and the jewelry box you bought for me I will treasure forever." But I don't need anything else, you're the best Mother-in-Law I could ask for" I can almost hear the steam coming from my Mom's head, but it doesn't bother me, I take Graces hand and she guides me out to the wedding room, where Ros, Dede, Laura, Abbie, Grandma Trevelyan, Kate, Mia, Gail, That's not to mention all the stylist and the photographer Christian hired, specifically because she is a woman. My Mother follows e out and plops on to one of the white plush chairs, pouting. Adam must have been confiscated by our male counterparts already.

"Sweet, sweet Ana, we decided to give you your Something Old. Something New, Something Borrowed Something Blue." Grandma Trevelyan announces. I blush I hadn't thought of that at all to be honest. I giggle and sit on the couch next to Abbie who is taking a nap. Her cute little finger have been filed and polished already.

Grandma Trevelyan goes first with Something Old, a beautiful broach she explains she wore it her dress at her wedding. Dede chimes in that this will look stunning on the sash of dress. I smile and kiss Grandma T, I'm tearing up, that she would give me such a beautiful and thoughtful gift. The broach matches my wedding jewelry in that, it is platinum and has small diamonds set in the metal, in the center is a large pearl. I love it. "You can pass this on to the next one of you girls to get hitched." I giggle.

Kate gave me a bottle of Channel No 5 as my something new. It's a delicious smell and I love it. I'll wear it today for sure; I hug and thank her as well.

Grace gives me something borrowed which is a long string of pearls. "I've discussed this with Gwen; she's going to incorporate it into your bouquet. Is that alright?"

"Oh yes, Grace its beautiful thank you so much."

"We need to give this over to her as soon as possible, she's swamped today." Grace says politely. I nod and yell for Sawyer.

"Anything you need Miss Ana?" He is ever the gentleman.

"Sawyer, could you please take this to Gwen. She needs it for my bouquet." I can tell he's hesitating, I know he was given orders not to leave this spot.

"Never mind Sawyer I don't want you to get in trouble with high demand, but I don't trust anyone just to take it over. Is Taylor busy?"

Sawyer takes the pearls and gives me a wink. "I'll make sure they are delivered safely."

I smile and thank him.

Mia finally has something blue for me, a beautiful blue garter belt; she tells me that made it herself. "It's perfect Mia thank you so much." I hug her and give her a kiss.

My Mom is still pouting when Kate and I sit down to have our nails worked on, I will not let her ruin this day so if pouting is what she feels like doing I'll go with it.

**Christian POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I re-read the note that was attached to the decapitated plush bird. This, and Gwen's shop were specifically attached to me somehow, and we must has be followed, and whoever did this knows how to bypass security.

"Let's get Ryan to review the security tapes." I order, knowing full well that I need to be at the house soon. I was given a schedule by our planner today. As much as I hate being bossed around, I think Sophia has done an excellent job on keeping us on task. Elliot and Dad are upset; maybe I should postpone the honeymoon. I know Ana wouldn't be mad, but I'm sure she'd be disappointed.

My fears are starting to take over my life, not for my personal safety but for those around me. Ros could have been injured or worse yet killed when Charlie Tango was sabotaged. Ana gets death threats all the time now, which the security team she hasn't seen. Fucking Hyde is nowhere to be found. He is probably taking pictures of his next stalking victim. Elena is jail but only until Monday. We still haven't discovered what their connection really is between Elena and Hyde; though I'd wager a bet that they are plotting something. But this bird shit, is frustrating me. I can't get any sense of this warped shit.

I frown at Elliot his face is ashen, I smack his shoulder. When we get back up to the penthouse Ryan is surprised to see us but works quickly in retrieving the footage. The only thing we can see is a male avoiding the cameras that would give us a look at his face. The fucker is smart I'll give him that. I'm starting to wonder if these events are all related with Elena and/or Hyde.

"Son we need to get going, you've got a wedding to get to." My Dad takes my arm and I stay silent until we are in the car. I really wish I could kick this fucker's ass.

"I think I'm going to have to cancel the trip." I mumble. I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me, it does. A lot, I wanted to give this to Ana more than anything in world, but I can't take the risk that something will happen whistle we're away.

"Chris… you can't cancel the trip. Sawyer is more than capable to keep us safe. Dad and I are here too. Fuck Christian we're not complete idiots. Dad and I can handle this." Elliot runs his hand through his hair, he's frustrated by this, and I'm just adding fuel. "Please just tell Chris he has to go on this honeymoon, Dad." He whines making me smirk.

"I'm with Elliot on this Christian, there have been no threats against your siblings or your mother and I. Getting away might be the best thing for you. Also, if you stick around Seattle Ana is going to attacked by the press. You both need a break." Dad tells me in a measured tone. I consider his words, but I keep getting distracted by the fact that it is now 1:00 and I have a wedding to get to.


	72. Chapter 64: Wedding Day: 5 hours 15 minu

**Chapter 64: Wedding Day: 5 hours 15 minutes To Go!**

**Elliot POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I'm really worried about this whole stalker shit. I don't want Christian to leave, but I think he and Ana will be safer away from here. Christian thinks he has to have control over all of us, and to some degree I appreciate his overbearing concern; but I am also offended by it. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to work with Sawyer in keeping my family safe. He's trying to downplay the severity of all of this I mean, here he is making jokes and laughing. For all we know this fucking stalker could have gotten to us as we walked to and from the elevator.

Taylor has assured us all several times over that the jet is safe and there is no way that someone could have gotten close to it, to cause harm. In my gut though, I have a really bad feeling of lurking doom. I suspect I'll have those feelings until the asshole is in jail. I don't know that I'll ever forget this feeling though, Chris is my brother first and my best friend second, someone out to hurt him or Ana is like a fucking knife in my heart.

Dad, Christian and I are on our way downstairs to get ready and hangout before the big event. My Mom is waiting for us, in a pink dressing gown; her sandy blond hair is pinned in curlers. She makes sure we all get something to eat, and we're told that Grandpa, Ray, Tom and Adam have already arrived. Once we fill our plates with the lunch set out by the caterer, we go in the 'Men's Wedding Room'. The first thing I notice is a very small man with dark hair and a pierced eye brow, not sure who the hell he is but before I can ask, my Mom drops a bomb on us.

"Gentlemen, this is Roscoe he will be assisting you today in getting ready. He will straighten up your hair and do your fingernails. Help get you dolled up, and run any errands you might need him for. So I'll leave you with him I have to get back to the girls room, Ana's having a mini-bridal-meltdown." She turns to leave as our dumbstruck faces just stare at her. Even poor Adam gives this Roscoe dude a suspicious look.

"Mom… Nails?" She turns and smiles at us. It's not a sweet smile it is a: I'm-The-Mom-Thus-I'm-The-Boss type of smile.

"Dr. Grace, Dr. Grace? Uhm. I'm a boy so I don't have to paint my nails pink, right? There was this one time when Abbie made me do that once and I don't look good with pink nails." He shrugs, as though that obviously solves this forced grooming problem. God bless children.

"Oh Adam love, Roscoe isn't going to paint your nails, he's just going to make them look handsome. I swear no pink." Mom tells him in her gentle doctor voice. He gives her a big cheesy smile so I think she won him over.

As soon as my mom closes the door Adam comes running up to Christian and jumping up to give him a hug. Christian laughs, "What was that for my co-captain?" Chris is beaming, I know he says he doesn't want kids but I'd bet money that by their first anniversary Ana gets pregnant.

"Elliot and Uncle Ray, and Daddy, and Grandpa Trevelyan are teaching me how to play poker so I can win all of Elliot's monies!" Little squirt seems pretty pleased by this, it makes Chris laugh. It's a good sound. "Oh-oh Christian you wait right here… I gots a present for you, and I picked out myself, and I used my own money and Daddy said you'd like it. But I picked it out." He gives Chris an adorable little smile as we wiggles free of Christians hold to run to the couch and get a gift bag. "Oh yeah and I wrapped it too, all by myself!" He is a cute little shit, like a little boy version of Ana.

I think I definitely want a lot of kids; that takes me back to the dilemma of Kate. I just don't think she's ready to settle down like Ana is. She's only 22, but I'm 30 I don't want to wait. I want a family now, a wife, a family house, maybe even a fucking dog. I am so ready to hang up the bachelor life, but I'm not sure who I want to hang it up for. I run and own a successful business, which is the biggest priority in my life. Kate still lives off her parent's credit cards. We are definitely in two different places. I try to shake it off I'm just getting stressed out on a hypothetical life I want someday, maybe someday soon.

Chris and I shake everyone's hands. Ray is bitching about Carla and Chris is agreeing with him. There is a difference in Christian lately, three months ago; Carla would have been booted back to whatever hellhole she escaped. This new Christian is more passive and is trying for the sake of Ana to keep her Mom here. I however am always pretty easy going and I think how she treats Ana is horrible, I'd like to boot her myself. I roll my eyes; it is taking all I have not to bitch her out myself.

"Okay! Chris, are you ready" Adam squeals as he runs back to my brother.

"I sure am kid let's see what we have here. Well there's a Seahawk coffee mug. Very cool, I needed one of those! Let's see what else in here." He pulls out a toy plane." Cool! Now I have a little tiny jet! I needed one of these too!" Adam is grinning ear-to-ear clearly proud of himself. Finally he pulls out a nautical looking picture frame with a photo of Christian and Adam driving _The Grace,_ Wednesday. I can tell by Christians face that he's a little emotional, big strong CEO's are powerless against four year olds I guess. "Wow Adam these are the best gifts ever! Thank you so much." He gives him a hug, and Adam is beaming clearly proud of himself. "I'll put this picture right on my desk at Grey House!" Oh yeah, Ana is so going to get knocked up soon.

"Why do I have an appointment with a nail technician?" I grumble at Christian and my Dad.

"I do to Elliot." Ray rolls his eyes clearly as displeased as I am. "This is a joke right? You don't expect me to get my nails all fancy right? Bad enough I have to wear that damn tuxedo." Christian laughs.

"Ray, Elliot… Dad, Adam even and I are fine with it even Grandpa's on board. It is one day c'mon do it for Mom and Ana." Chris tells us smugly basically making it a challenge. Christians a pansy he's probably had his nails done once a week since he started GEH, Taylor is smirking in the corner. "Taylor you're getting yours done too. Gail made a special request." Ha! Take the smug fucker. His smirk turns into a pretty intimidating grimace making Christian smile bigger.

"Fine I'll do it, but I'll be chewing on them through the entire reception." I pout and through myself on a plush white chair. Roscoe it appears is going to be starting with me. Damn it. He's gay and all, but he's pretty funny so I'm actually enjoying our conversation.

Grandpa, Adam, Tom and Ray are watching a sport recap show on the television. Adam has my Grandpa laughing harder than I've seen him do in a long while. My Dad, Christian and I are sitting around like pansies getting our nails worked over. The whole nail thing isn't so bad he rubs down your fingers, and soaks them, and files them neatly. As long as they don't use any nail polish on me I'll do it for the team, but I can't say this is an experience I'll do again; unless like today it's under duress.

My mind wanders back to Kate and the idea of marriage my mind; I hate having my feelings vacillate between, 'yeah I want to do this too' and 'nope, never in a million years'. I'll ask Christian about it once he gets back from his trip. I just want to know how he knew Ana was the one, even though they have known each other for such a short time. Why don't I know if Kate is or isn't the one?

The truth is I've always pictured my wife to be life my Mom; Ana is a lot like my Mom. Her personality counters Chris's dominate side, and keeps him level. Kate has never had a real job; even this internship she's working on is kind of a joke. The thing is though, she fucking brilliant, she is knowledgeable on pretty much everything. She's outspoken, bossy as all hell, beautiful, loyal, and completely clueless when it comes to anything domestic. I'm still not sure if I'm entirely over how jealous she was of Ana when the engagment was announced. Although lately Kate has been very supportive, even her animosity towards Christian has died down quite a bit. Fuck I'm confused.

Maybe I just have wedding fever; I never suspected Christian to get serious with anyone, let alone in love, engaged and married all within three months. Maybe I'm a tad jealous that he found the perfect person for him without much effort. If anyone in the world deserves the unconditional love Ana has for my brother, it is him. I look at him laughing with his future father-in-law; he's not in his typical $7000 suit, just khakis, a polo shirt and some oxfords. He looks completely content, happy. Fuck my little brother is happy. That's another thing I didn't know I'd ever see, but Ana has changed him in the person he's always been, but hid away. I'd kill anyone who tried to take that away from him.

It has occurred to me how a lot of people thought their engagment was too quick, and while probably true in almost all other relationships. Gossip rags accused Ana of being knocked up, I heard through the rumor mill that Elena was saying Ana was blackmailing Christian in to marriage, fucking bitch. The truth is I know Christian. He would never make this type of decision without 100% certainty; failure is not an option for him in anything he does. Even if Ana were pregnant I can't see him making this commitment unless it's what he truly wanted.

If I had any feelings that Chris was making a bad decision I'd voice my opinion, but in all honesty Ana is the best thing that has ever happened to him. He truly loves her, and you can tell by the glow she has when she is next to him how much she loves him in return. I know they will be one of those couples, like my parents, who will be together forever. Ana also comes with a bonus, he Dad, Ray. He is already a part of the family. I have nothing but respect for the guy. I've actually seen some of his work before, and it's impressive. If he lived in Seattle I'd contract with him as much as possible, his work is excellent. I can see where Ana's ambition and work ethic came from.

Roscoe announces my nails are done, I look at them. Not bad. Being in construction they do tend to get grimy, but for Ana and Chris I did it. It's not so noticeable that I'll be teased about it later. I'm interrupted in my reverie by Christian asking for everyone's attention. I didn't notice Ros entering the room, I don't think I have ever seen her without make up and dressed in clothes that cost as much as a house payment for most people. Today however, she's wearing a pink dressing gown, clean faced, her flaming red hair is piled up in curlers and she is wearing these fluffy pink socks that actually look pretty comfortable.

"Alright, I want to thank you all for being part of my wedding, to the most beautiful girl in the world, my Ana." Christian smirks when Adam makes a gaggy face. Adam is holding Christian's hand and swining it back and forth, I think Christian has another BFF. Chris reaches down and tickles Adams sides until he giggles and begs for him to stop.

"Just wait little one; you'll see how a pretty woman you love can turn you in to a pansy with painted finger nails." I quip to Adam who laughs and looks at Christian like he's crazy.

Christian continues with his announcement…"As a thank you I'd like to invite everyone for a fishing trip, hiking, rafting excursion at my home in Aspen later this fall." All the men cheer; I know Ray has been looking forward to this trip ever since Chris told him he'd take him. Ros makes a disgusted face; she and Gwen are the most girly lesbians I've ever met. But god knows I love them both. Christian looks at her and laughs. "No, Ros, you don't have to go." He hands her a gift wrapped box that Ana must have wrapped because it looks nice. She opens and claps her hands, it's an iPad.

From there the day went by pretty smooth, Ros retreated across the hall to start getting ready. We play a friendly game of poker, which Adam was killing all of us in. Ray tells Tom he better take him to Vegas when he's old enough. This kid picked up this game quick. Even against Christian who is the most strategic player I know is failing to best him. Adam's a natural. We are laughing and having a great time, we have a couple beers and root beer for Adam, who insisted he's a man so he should drink a beer too. Christian is anti-soda, but he indulged him.

"Ray, Ana and I have been talking about getting a dog. You know, when we back from our trip. Maybe even after the move to the big house. Did she have any pets growing up? God knows we didn't." He gives my Dad a pointed look, who laughs. Getting a family pet has always been a big debate with my parents and Mia, Chris and I. There wasn't a Christmas that went by where we didn't all put that on our wish list. One year Grandpa and Grandma were going to get us a dog, but my Dad quashed that idea.

"Christian, your parents had enough trouble getting the three of you house broken, we didn't have time for a dog." My Dad wiggles his eyes at my brother. This makes Adam giggle hysterically. The Root Beer is caffeinated and I think it's going to his head a bit.

Ray smiles. "She had a calico cat name Tinky." I remember a photo I saw of a teenage Ana asleep with a big fat cat laying on her stomach.

"That's a dumb name Uncle Ray!" I have to agree with the kid, I hope Chris chooses the name of future pets and kids. I smirk. Wow, Christian with a kid? Fuck now I want a nephew.

"It is a dumb name isn't it Adam? But Aunt Carla named her not Ana." He stands up and pats Chris' shoulder. Not long ago that small action would have made Christian flinch at the very minimum. It didn't register with him at all, which confirms my suspicion that Christian is getting over his haphephobia. Or at least with people he trust. I watch my Dad I can tell he's getting emotional. Not jealous, but relieved. Ana has made our family perfect. This is going to go down as one of the best days in my family's history I'm sure.

Not a moment later Ros and my Mother knock on the door and walk in, still wearing matching pink dressing gowns, and those damn fluffy socks, I wonder if they make men's socks like that. I'll have to ask Ana. Mom and Ros have their hair looks done, my Mom's is in an elegant chignon, where Ros's ginger locks are in an elaborate braided French bun, but they haven't gotten around to makeup yet, not that either of them need it. My Mother and Ros are beautiful women.

We men haven't even started getting ready, aside from a few of us having showers. Tom declares it's time or Adam to take his shower he and tells Adam to go get his toiletry bag out of his backpack, while we are filled in by Mom who has a grim face.

"I hope you all don't mind the interruption." I can tell something is bothering her, as can everyone else. Adam is even shot her a concerned look and gives her a random hug and smile. My Mother kisses his little head and smiles back. I offer her my chair, as Chris offers Ros his own.

"Dr. Grace, Dr. Grace look at my fingers!" Adam proudly shows of his newly manicured digits to my Mom who smiles sweetly back to him.

"Oh, you are such a good boy! I'm happy to see that there is not a drop of pink." She uses her Dr. Grace voice. It is that soft tone that makes children trust her.

Adam gives an exaggerated sigh. "Me too Dr. Grace, I was worried there for a minute." He tells her with a very serious face. After that Adam gets distracted when Tom tells him no more dawdling it's time to get cleaned up. He trudges off likes he's going to war, not taking a shower.

"What is it Mom?" Chris waits until the bathroom door is closed, before he breaks the awkward silence.

"Well, Carla would like a moment of your time, Christian. Ana is stressed out; she was fine until _that woman_ came here. Could you please talk to Carla and set her straight? I don't care what you have to do, but I can't watch Ana get verbally abused any longer. Not on her wedding day. She's a mess Christian. She was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement but Carla has been, well awful really. I may have lost my temper." Mom looks down and has a very guilty look on her face. Losing her cool is not my Mom's typical style.

Christian kisses her cheek, "Thanks for looking out for my girl Mom. I'll talk to her; Taylor will be with me though. I don't know that I trust her." My Mom gives him a sad smile. I know she loves Ana like she loves all of her children. She has never done well when someone hurts one of us. This summer has been hard on her with the helicopter crash, Elena, the wedding and the extra security measures and press. I'd like to suggest that Dad and my Mom take a vacation, but I know they won't.

Mom takes Rays hand, and sighs, "You have a perfect daughter Ray. Thank you for raising her so well, we are so very happy that you both are joining our family. Ana would really like to see you. Would you mind?" Of course he doesn't Ray and Christian would walk around the world barefoot through fire for Ana. Hell so would I for that matter.

I know this is killing Christian, he would want to support Ana right now, but this stupid tradition is preventing that. Ray and Christian stand up and unitedly walk to the other side of the basement, to the girls wedding camp. Taylor trailing behind, I decide I'm going with Ray, not that I don't think he's capable but because if Chris can't be there for Ana, I might be able to give her a little bit of comfort. In a little over four hours she will be my other lil sis after all. "Hey Ray" he pauses, and looks back at me. "Would you mind if I went with you? I think Ana could use a little Grey support too." I hope that doesn't offend him but he gives me a crinkled smile and nods.

Grandpa announces he'll get his nails and hair done, which makes me smile, he has about ten hairs on his head but he's damn proud of them. My Mom stays behind to talk with him and my Dad. I think to get a break from the Carla madness. My Dad and Grandpa have a great bond; I can see the same type of relationship forming with Chris and Ray. After my Dad's family turned their back on him and my Mother, because of me and my siblings, Grandpa was there to support my Dad and help him become the great father he is.

When we get to the hall Ros turns to Chris and tells him good luck, he's going to need it. I grimace. Fuck what is this woman's deal? Ros walks confidently into the girl's room shutting the door promptly presumably to prevent Chris from a sneak peek at his bride. Sawyer nods at us, he's a good guy. He must be good at his job too if Christian allows him to be Ana's head CPD. I'll be working with him a lot the next three weeks, but we've always gotten along so I'm not at all concerned.

"Son, keep your cool with Carla. She's up to something. I don't know what it is. But this is more than just her jealous of Ana's happiness. Keep in mind, you have my support. If you didn't like I said I sure as hell wouldn't be here." He grins at Chris. "Carla can be a conniving bitch. Handle her as you see fit, Ana will understand." Ray shakes my brother's hand and then he looks at me. "I can handle my daughter Elliot, but your welcome to come along, I think you're right she might needs some reassurance. As perfect as she is she still gets insecure, especially with Carla harping on her all day." He shakes his head disgusted.

Sophia appears from the stairs and immediately addresses us. "Gentleman, it is now 1:30 Ana's photo shoot starts at 3:00. Ray you need to be there for that." Sophia just keeps popping up out of nowhere, to give us time updates. I catch Christian rolling his eyes, he doesn't take orders well. "Grey brothers, I'll need you and Miss Bailey upstairs and ready at 3:45. Then your parents and sister will join us at 4:15. Guests will be able to mingle on the east lawn, and then will be ushered to the ceremony space at 4:45. Everything is running very smoothly Mr. Grey. Your Bride, sure put a lot of thought in to all of this, she sure made my job easy!" Sophia excuses herself to check on the ladies.

Carla exits the room at the same time. She is dressed in white slacks and a navy halter top, with heals. Her hair is in a ridiculous overstated up-do, but whatever I guess. I can't imagine Ana or anyone else's hair as elaborate and for lack of a better word, gaudy. It's almost an 80's teenage-prom style. Christian narrows his eyes at her. Before anything can be said, Ros comes out and tells Ray and me that Ana's ready for us. I give Chris a stern look, and Jason nods at me, he won't let it get out of control.

Let's just see how this plays out. I'll be damned if Ana starts her marriage to my brother worried about her Mother. Kate and Chris have shared with me a lot of Ana's past, she deserves this day. She should be able to spoiled, she shouldn't feel guilt, or concern. I know Chris better than anyone. The money he laid out for this wedding is just a drop in the bucket honestly. He wants to give Ana the world, all she wanted was one perfect day to kick of their perfect marriage. I'm going to make sure she knows that.

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I'm really trying to focus on my wedding and vows; I keep reading and re-reading them. I don't want to miss a single word. This is the part that I am the most excited to share with Christian today. It's my chance to tell our guests and him how much I love him. I am trying to block out the noise and activity around me. This is not how envisage my wedding day. Through the whole planning process, and the moments I've shared with the important women in my life, I always had a twinge of hurt that my Mother wasn't there to be part of it. Now that she's here, I want her gone and I am even more thankful that I had the true support that I did. Carla has made all my insecurities that I naïvely believed I had conquered come crashing back down on me.

I keep drifting back to what my Mother said to me right before Grandma T, Grace, Mia and Kate gave me my 'something old, something new, something borrowed something blue.' I am not at '_Christian's level'. _I always had that feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I thought he and I had expelled those fears. Once my Mother said it out loud, I felt like she was giving me the validity that I had been ignoring. All those feelings I thought I had overcome came crashing back into my heart. Am I not good enough for him? Will he finally see what my Mother sees and realize I'm not right for him? That I don't fit into his world? If my own Mother doesn't think I'm good enough for him, then I must not be right?

Suddenly I feel the weight of the world on me, I start to shake. I'm freezing. Damn it not again. "KATE" I yell out startling the woman who is massaging my shoulders. I need to get out of this room; I'm starting to feel really trapped and claustrophobic. _I'm not at his level. I'm not at his level. I'm not at his level. _

I stand up and excuse myself from the masseuse's ministrations. I pull my dressing gown tighter around me. Grace and Gail are having their nails done. Mia and Kate and getting their hair set, Laura is getting her makeup applied and sweet Abbie has fallen asleep watching cartoons, her hair is in a halo of curlers and she looks like an angel. Mother is messing with her phone. Ros is working on her lap top; her hair is beautiful it is styled in an intricate design of braids into an elegant French twist. Since everyone is busy aside from my Mother who is pouting in the corner, I sit next to Ros. She closes her computer quickly and takes my hand. I must look awful because she can tell something is wrong.

"Ana, what's wrong sweetie?" She sounds so concerned, I don't want that either. Just because I'm having a breakdown I don't want anyone else to have a bad day. Besides, telling her what my Mother said makes it more real. Why did she even come here? I thought she was coming to support me, not plant seeds of doubt and insecurity. I'm devastated and I just start sobbing. Not soft delicate tears, but full out hiccups, and sobs. Grace is next to me in seconds, and I hold her in a hug as I cry it all out. Grandma T is in the shower, so I can't even escape to the bathroom.

It's at this moment that my Mother decides to participate in my wedding, when I'm devastated, crying and inconsolable. I'm not at his level she said. I'm so stupid for thinking I could keep up with this world but she's right. I'm nobody. My career is a product of Christian's influence, my hair, my clothes, and my life has all changed because of Christian's generosity. At one point these gifts he gave to me made me feel cheap, and trampy, up until my Mother pointed out the blatantly obvious, my view on these things had changed, I started to believe that these were just ways to show he loved me. Not buy me.

"Anastasia you are embarrassing yourself in front of your fiancé's family. Calm down, you're being ridiculous." My Mother snaps harshly at me. I know what she's saying is true, but I can't get the sobs to stop. I have to talk to Christian. I have to make sure this is still what he wants. I don't want him to feel obligated, if he doesn't love me, it would kill me. But I would never force him into marrying me; his happiness is the most important thing to me. If I don't make him happy, if I can't make him happy, I need to let him go. I want my Daddy.

"Mom, could you please just leave me alone to talk with Grace and Ros?" I whisper, I don't want to get mad at her, I just don't want her around me.

"No. You are not going to keep treating me so horrible Anastasia I am your Mother, not Grace. I traveled a very long way to be here for you on your wedding day and you have treated me just awful. You should be ashamed of yourself. If you are upset it should be me you confide in. Not Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey your new hero." The amount of vitriol she inflicts in her voice is like a slap.

"Mrs. Adams, Ana has asked you for a moment. This is my home, and while you are welcome here, because Ana allowed you to be part of this day. I will not allow you to upset her further." Grace glares at Carla, for a moment I am afraid that she is going to slap her.

"I'd like to see my Dad. Grace could you please see if he's available. I just really need to see my Dad." I'm practically begging, Ros nods and tells me that she will get him for me. I think that Grace and Carla need to be separated though. I don't want anything else to happen to ruin my wedding. If they start fighting it would be my entire fault and I would hate myself for letting it happen.

"While you're asking Ray to take care of MY daughter, please tell Christian I need to see him. I am going to get to the bottom of this. I have never seen my daughter as unhappy as I have this week." My Mother snaps at Ros. As soon as she says that the entire room gets eerily quiet. I shake my head, aside from my Mothers comments; I have had the best week of my life. Kate is next to me, I didn't notice her coming over to me, but I am thankful she's there. She is at my side standing defensively with me partially behind her. Ros takes Grace's hand, and leads her from the room. I think Grace was about to lose it and Ros stepped in to prevent further confrontation. She didn't take into account Kate though.

"Mrs. Adams, I have been with Ana 90% of the time this week. The only time she's shown any unhappiness is when your ugly, cruel mouth says something ridiculous and insanely bitchy just to hurt her. I don't know what fucking game you're playing at Mrs. Adams, but trust me I will not allow you to treat Ana like this any longer. This is her wedding day. You may have cheated on every husband you've ever had, aside from the one who was more interested in trying to fuck Ana then you, but that doesn't mean that all marriages are doomed; especially, when two people love each other as much as Christian and Ana. So you need to back the fuck off, and either leave or get out of our fucking face because right now I'm about three seconds away from kicking your ass all the way back to Savannah." Kate spits at her. Thankfully she is whispering loud enough that only Carla and I could hear, I'm not ready for Mia to know about Morton. It's a topic I don't visit often.

"How dare you speak to me that way? You are a spoiled self-entitled bitch, and just because you have more money then I, does not give you license to speak to me so disrespectfully. I'm leaving Anastasia to talk to your "fiancé" although I'll tell you now, unless he has a compelling argument why this wedding should proceed. You do not have my blessing." Kate scoffs. My eyes just go wide, I don't think I ever asked, or needed her approval.

"My Father has already given me his approval Carla. I don't need anything from you." I turn away from her and sit back down in the chair where they were working on my hair.

I smile at Carly and tell her I'm ready to finish my hair now. If my Dad can come see me, he won't mind if they work on my hair while we talk. Besides we are running way behind schedule. My pictures are scheduled for at 3:00 and I need to be ready to have Dede dress me in an hour. We've decided that my hair is going to be left half down, and the upper half is in a high French twist the comb with be placed at base of the French bun. After the wedding ceremony the veil will be detached from the comb, to make it easier to get around. That is, if there is a wedding. The thought hurts my heart but I refuse to breakdown again. Mia gives me a sympathetic smile and I try to replicate the gesture, but I don't think I succeed.

Moments later Ray and Elliot are standing in front of me while Carly works my hair over. They give me the obligatory reassurance, and I do my best to assure them I'm fine. I don't think they believe me. But my Dad needs to get dressed so he leaves. Elliot stays behind and I can tell he's not buying my proclamation that I'm fine.

"You know I've never seen Christian happier then he has been since he met you. I don't know what your Mom said to you, and you don't have to tell me. But you have to believe me that Christian is not the kind of guy to make rushed decisions, and have regrets later. Anyone who tries to plant that idea in your head is flat out wrong Ana. He's so excited about this marriage; I've never seen him this content. You both have been forced with a lot of shit over the last three months. But Ana, that should only prove to you how much he loves you." He smiles at me and kisses my cheek. "Besides that, our family loves you. Ray adores you. Your cousins think you walk on water, and your Aunt and Uncle are so proud of you." He shakes his head; I think this is the most serious conversation I've ever had with Elliot Grey. In some ways he telling me these things puts my mind at ease. I wouldn't think Grace or Mia would lie to me, but because of their sweet nature they wouldn't want to hurt me. As Christian's closest friend Elliot is duty bound to give it to me straight, and I appreciate it. I hug him hard and thank him.

He winks at me and then gives Kate a sweet kiss before retreating back to his side of the basement. I wonder how Christian's conversation with Carla is going, or even if he really talked with her. I would almost be surprised if he did. He doesn't suffer fools easily, nor should he. I just hope he knows that as my husband he will be priority in my life. I decide that he does need to know that, now before the wedding before the vows, before we exchange our rings and commit to each other for life. "Elliot! Please wait a second." I ask Mia to hand me a notebook and pen, and write Christian a note.

_Dear Christian,_

_Today is our wedding day. I will be making several promises today in front of our family and friends. I will mean every word I say in my vows. In this moment, just hours before our wedding begins, I need you to know that you always come first in my life. I will hold your heart dear to my own and I know you will treasure me as much as I treasure you in return. Those who wish to cause doubt in love or incapable of understanding our love will forever be inconsequential to me. You are the one, whom I choose to spend the rest of my life with. No one will ever come between my love for you and my dedication to our marriage and the commitment I am prepared to make with you in just a few short hours. _

_I will love you forever,_

_Your Ana - Forever and Always. xoxo _


	73. Chapter 65: Wedding Day: 3 hours 15 minu

**Chapter 65: Wedding Day: 3 hours 15 minutes To Go!**

**Carla POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

Oh that Kate Kavanagh is such a bitch, how dare she speak to me that way? Anastasia had no right to tell her about our personal business. I bet this entire family knows all of our dirty laundry, or at least what Anastasia claims to have happened. I'm furious. I don't want to even be part of this charade of a wedding. Christian is going to have to do a lot of apologizing before I consider attending this wedding. I'm shaking I'm so mad.

I stomp in the direction of the room the men are using to get ready. I'm stopped midway through the living area of this ridiculously large basement. Gail and Mrs. Bitch-Kavanagh were talking about the home Christian is building and I was appalled to hear it is much larger then this house. Who needs that kind of space, especially newlyweds? Christian is glaring at me, with his goon standing behind him looking bored. I open my mouth to speak when he interrupts me.

"Carla nothing you have to say right now interests me. In three hours I will be marrying your daughter. Her happiness is the one and only thing I am considering as I speak to you right now. Frankly, I don't know if she would be relieved or upset if I kicked your ass out of my parents' home and forbid you from attending our wedding. I know what I would like to do. So explain it to me Carla, because I can't comprehend. Why do you treat Ana the way you do?" I'm taken back by his boldness, he may be handsome and intimidating but he has no right to demand anything from me.

"Anastasia has always been able to manipulate and contort the truth about me. She's done it time and time again. That's why you and your family hate me. She convinced your Mother years ago how horrible I was." I sniff, I'm on the brink of tears and he's still glaring at me. He's just standing there with cruel dead eyes. He's is going to take my daughters vitality and independence away, and Anastasia is just too stubborn and stupid to see it.

"My Mother said that the reason she didn't like you then is because you were trying to take Ana away from a loving father and place her in a home with a known sex-offender." He is just hitting where it hurts, but knows nothing about the truth. He knows nothing about me or what I've had to struggle through.

"I made mistakes when I was younger but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person Christian. Anastasia forgave me eventually, and until she met you we were very close." I snap at him.

"Very close? By that you mean you called on her birthdays, you went to her graduations? You helped with her tuition? You paid Ray child support? You sent her Christmas presents? You called just to check in; she never had to reach out to you? Is that the _close_ relationship you had Carla?" His voice is calm with little infliction and it's making me nervous. As he continues I realize that I am not the one in control of this conversation.

I feel myself shrink under is glare and scrutiny. No one has ever spoke to me like this, he's not yelling or being accusatory, he's just starting facts that I would never have believed Anastasia to share about me. She is just set out to humiliate me. Where is all of this animosity coming from? "You know nothing about the relationship I have with my daughter. I raised her the way best I could with what I had." I know I'm getting argumentative and defensive but, it hurts that Anastasia would confide these personal family matters to this man she barely knows. "I have always been there for my daughter."

"Were you? I don't recall you there at all. Taylor do you recall Mrs. Adams participation?" The large gruff man shakes his head and sighs.

"No sir, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed." He looks ridiculously bored with the conversation.

"Tell me Carla, I may have missed it, you know I've been quite busy. Were you there for her when we announced our engagment? You didn't ask her if she was happy. Yet you did you ask her if she was pregnant, correct? Instead of being happy, or even pretending to be happy, you automatically jump to an outlandish conclusion. Then when I offered to fly you here to help with the wedding you didn't. Instead you decided to pout because Laura, who was excited to help Ana, was going to participate. You took the first opportunity you had, to make this wedding about you when you decided to talk to the press not two hours after arriving in Seattle." He barks at me. He's losing his patience and becoming less controlled.

"The press wanted my opinion and I gave it to them. You and Ana sure didn't care about it. It is true; this wedding is not Anastasia style at all. She would have wanted something plain and simple like her. You and your family made this into a spectacle. It's shameful." I hiss at him, no longer worried about his dominance. He's not going to sit there and preach to me about know what Anastasia wants, he knows nothing about her.

"Carla, are you aware that Ana planned the entire wedding with our wedding planner as back up? Were you aware I offered to fly everyone to Vegas? I told her we could rent an island and take 300 people with us. I told her we could go to the Justice of the Peace, just the two of us. Carla you have no idea what Ana wants, because you weren't here. The truth is you know nothing about what Ana because you don't give a fuck. Every time you've been involved in a wedding event you've made it about you. You had to be the center of attention. It's sad, and I feel bad that you are so insecure that you are trying to take the attention of this wedding off your daughter and on to you." His voice is icy and I'm uncomfortable, I know he wouldn't physically hurt me, but he has no trouble hitting me where it psychologically stings.

I turn to walk away from him. Obviously this conversation is not going the way I had planned, I was going to tell him off. Now he has me feeling weak and inconsequential. I'm on the verge of tears, but he just continues even when I try to retreat from his verbal attack. He may have a handsome face but he has a black soul. If he wasn't wealthy I would forcibly remove Anastasia from this house and forbid this marriage. It's not that I don't love my daughter, but I supported her for years, she is finally in a position where she can support me and I don't think that is too much to ask. This will only happen though if I let this wedding happen. By the looks of it though, it will regardless of my hesitation over it. She hates me, I understand that know. This whole week has been designed to inflict the most emotional pain to me as possible.

"You're jealous, you're disgruntle, and you are absolutely livid that Ana is happy, and in love with me, someone who is in the position to take care of her." He looks at his goon-man, who hands Christian and piece of paper. "You see Carla I actually know a lot about you. More than you probably realize. So how much money is it that you want Carla? That's why you're here right? Not because you love and want to be supportive too Ana." He looks at the fucking paper as he says all this, talking smugly down to me.

"How dare you suggest that? You have some nerve!" I snap at him. He just shrugs at me.

"How much Carla?" He glares at me and I'm left speechless. His intimidation tactic is terrifying; I know in this moment that I would go to great lengths to put myself as far away from him as possible. How does Ana not see his true nature?

"I don't want anything from you. I only want to see my daughter on her wedding day. But if I am going to be treated like this I will just go back into that room and tell her I am leaving and the reason why." That should at least give Ana something to consider. He may have Ray fooled but not me. How did he discover our monetary issues? What kind of sleuthing has he done to discover that we are living on credit, which is slowly depleting?

"Carla, I am going to be very honest with you. I don't want you at our wedding. I honestly don't want you to be part of Ana's life after today at all. Fortunately for you, Ana's happiness is the one thing in this world that I care the most about. So this is what you are going to do; Carla, you are going to make Ana happy. You are going to walk your ass back in that room and beg your daughter for forgiveness. You are going to lie and tell her how remorseful you are for acting like a fucking bitch. Further you are going to apologize to my Mother, Mia, Kate, Dede and Laura, and you better make if fucking believable. Finally, you will tell Ana that you love her even though you and I both know that your love is conditional. You will spend the rest of the day with a plastered smile on your face, and if you can't do that, you will leave and get your ass on the first plane back to Savannah. If you can pretend for the rest of the day, that you aren't a spiteful, bitter woman who is jealous of her own beautiful daughter, I will arrange for $50,000 to be delivered to your hotel room in the morning, and this conversation will have never happened." He walks away from me.

"Oh there is one more thing Carla." He hands me the paper he was reading. I gasp I don't know where he got this but it was an offer made to me by a global news publication to do an exclusive report of the wedding. In exchange I'd received $150,000. "You signed an NDA, as did your husband. If you break it I will go after everything you have, not that you have much, except your home and the money you would gain from this betrayal. Which really is inconsequential to me, I've made more than that amount just standing her talking to you. But I would do it, because no one hurts Ana. I don't care that you gave birth to her, Ray is the only real parent she has." He's eyes penetrate into mine I am shaking and humiliated that this was discovered, how the fuck did he get this?

I am so upset by how mad that man made me. Ultimately though what choice do I fucking have? After today this is it. I'm done with Anastasia, with the asshole she's marrying, with Ray and the whole fucking Grey family. But if he is taking away the one chance I have at a paycheck from all this hurt then what else can I do but agree to his terms. I take a moment to collect myself. If I have to do this I have to calm down first.

"Mrs. Adams." I turn I didn't realize that ogre that follow's Christian around like a puppy was still standing there. I glare at him. His boss may be able to throw his weight around but I'll be damned if some hired gorilla thinks he can treat me with the same disrespect.

"Mrs. Adams, you should know that Mr. Grey is being very gracious. Frankly I'd like to kick your ass out of here now, but I promise I'll be watching, if you so much as blink disrespectfully to Ana, I'll have your ass thrown out faster than you can cash that fat check you're banking on. Being Mr. Christian Grey has its advantages, the paper you reached out to for this contract." I blink. "Yes we know it was _you_ who reached out to them, is a subsidiary of Kavanagh Media, as soon as Mr. Kavanagh got wind of it the contract was null, and handed over to our team. Foolish Mrs. Adams, but now I suggest you turn and march back in that room, pinning on that fake smile on your face, and pretend like you actually give a fuck about your daughter." Taylor leaves me standing there shaking.

I'm humiliated, and I was caught red handed once again selling out my own daughter. What's wrong with me? I have to assume Anastasia knows nothing about this contract. If she did I would be in Georgia already. I wonder why Christian didn't use this to get Ana to hate me more than she does. Or if he's saving this information for a later date, after today I must distance myself from them. I'd be a laughing stock if the public knew about this act, Anastasia is the media darling right now. The press sees her as American royalty, anyone caught bad mouthing her is immediately ostracized and as her Mother I would be the bad guy not the victim.

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

My Mother has just given a very fake apology, complete with tears and promises of being a better mother. I've heard these promises before, but for the sake of saving face and getting on with the day I shrugged, and went back to focusing on my wedding. I wonder what Christian offered her in exchange for her playing nice the rest of the day. My guess is money, that's typically her only motive to act like she gives a shit about me. Poor Christian, he always tries to do the best thing for me; I'm sure this is hurting him because this situation is completely foreign to him.

When it is finally time to put on my dress, I'm clapping and excited. Selfishly, I'm thankful that Carla has decided to use one of the guest bedrooms to get dressed; I don't want her to be part of this. The women who have been here for me this entire time supersede customs. Dede has me step into my shoes. Then Grace and Dede, carefully slide the gown over my body. It feels luxurious and rich. Kate places my veil and comb on my head under the direction of Carly, and Mia helps me pull up the girdle she made me as my something blue. Laura fans out the train, Grandma Trevelyan is crying, bless her heart.

Gwen has finally joined us, and is dressed in a stunning burgundy off the shoulders mermaid gown. Grandma T and Grace look beautiful in their Jenny Packman silver gowns, as does Gail and Laura in their silver ensembles. My sweet little Abbie looks beautiful in her soft pink Oscar de la Renta Gown, and floral headpiece which Gwen designed for her. Her hair has bouncy locks of curls. Ros, Mia and Kate are perfection in the pink Monique Lhuillier gowns Ros selected. Gosh it was only weeks ago but it feels like months. I can't believe it's almost time to get started! I will be Mrs. Christian Grey in just a few hours! If I weren't wearing dangerously high heels I would be skipping.

My Dad should be here any second to escort me to the garden where the bridal portraits will be taken. As we wait for him to arrive, Gwen hands us our bouquets. Ros, Mia and Kate's are beautiful pink flowers with a sliver and pink satin stem, and small delicate pearls throughout. Abbie is carrying a white and pink kissing ball in lieu of a traditional basket as my aisle is thousands of white and pink rose pedals. My bouquet is perfect exactly what I wanted, and with the borrowed pearls from Grace it makes it just stunning. The large bouquet is a mixture of white flowers, with diamond accents. I tell Gwen how perfect the bouquets turned out I am impressed. They are just perfect, exactly what I wanted. _Oh please tell me this is not a dream._

It takes me a moment to realize but when I do I'm elated, I couldn't be any happier. Despite all my Mother's antics I am really happy. Carla just doesn't matter to me right now, this is _my_ day, and the people that love me are here to share it and support me. I cannot and will not focus on one awful person, when everything and everyone else is just perfect. It wouldn't be fair to them or to Christian and I. This sudden realization makes me breathe out in relief. I hug Ros and Gwen goodbye and thank them repeatedly as they retreat to the men's suite to make sure our male counterparts are on point.

Sawyer has been relieved by Taylor, so he can change into his tuxedo as he won't have time between pictures and the ceremony. During the reception he should be able to have some downtime, but until then he is still my protector. I'll have to remember to find him something special while Christian and I are away on our honeymoon. He's become like an older annoying brother to me, and I just adore him and Taylor. Gail, has become a good friend, I'd venture I trust her more than anyone. I still think Christians stigma on staff and friends being separate is outdated, but I know he loves her too. I will miss her so much the next three weeks.

Grandma Trevelyan and Grace are fawning over me, Dede is beaming. I may be impartial but I've seen many of her gowns, and this by far is a piece of art. I'll treasure if forever. I don't want to cry and get all blotchy before the photographer starts shooting, but it's getting increasingly more difficult. When the door to our wedding room opens and I see my father, the tears flow like a waterfall, he looks so handsome, and he's here because he loves me, not for monetary gain. He's my parent. I couldn't be luckier to have him as my Dad or the Greys as my in-laws. Life is perfect right now in this moment.


	74. Chapter 66: Wedding Day: 2 hours 30 minu

**Chapter 66: Wedding Day: 2 hours 30 minutes To Go!**

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

"Oh, Daddy!" I can't help crying when I see my Father look so handsome in his tuxedo. He's carrying the black velvet box that holds my wedding jewelry. Seeing him look so dapper makes everything feel so real. Oh my gosh, is this is really happening? I'm in my dress! I have my veil and the beautiful comb my father bought me on! My perfect shoes! My bouquet! My garter! In seconds I'll be wearing wedding jewelry that Christina bought me as my wedding gift. Everything, all of this is completely perfect.

My Dad doesn't say anything for a while; he just stands and stares at me for a moment. I notice that he has watery eyes, and I blush. I can count on one hand the times I've seen my Daddy cry. I think this is the first time though that I witness him crying because he's happy. "Annie you look amazing, the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." He almost whispers. He gives me a big hug, but holds back because he doesn't want to "crush me".

Kate helps put on all the jewelry and she gets teary as well. "Oh Ana you're breathtaking." She kisses my cheek. It's the first time she's said something like that where I don't argue. I feel like a princess. Typically I reject compliments, or interpret them as sarcasm. Today though, I really do feel beautiful. My hair is half up and half down, with intricate braiding the comb and veil is placed at the base of the bun. My dress has a perfect portrait neckline, and the lace that is covering the rich satin fabric is so beautiful I can stop looking at it. The veil is long and flows as long as my train, the trim is the same beautiful lace as my gown.

Carly has the makeup artist do the required touch ups, from the damage my tears caused. I take one final glance at myself in the mirror. For the first time I feel like I am as beautiful as Christian deserves. I can't wait until I see him this afternoon. I haven't gone this long without seeing him since we reunited. I feel like I'm missing part of my heart. I smile at the idea that for the next three weeks we will be completely mine.

Sophia breezes in and announces that it's time for me to have my portraits taken, for this round of photos only Ray, Abbie, Kate and Mia are coming with me. After the ceremony, while our guests are enjoying the cocktail hour, we will take the family photos and the pictures of Christian and me together. Christian, his parents, grandparents, Ros, Adam, and Elliot are taking their photos at the same time we are in different parts of the estate. I have been assured that there is no way we will be able to see each other, but I'm still making Sawyer keep a look out.

I'm led to through the expansive garden by Sawyer, with my Dad holding my hand, and Kate holding my train. The weather is simply perfect for our outside wedding, the sun is shining and there is the softest breeze blowing across the sound. From where we are positioned I can see the activity of the caterers and Sophia's team doing the finishing touches on what will be a perfect day. The photographer takes lead, her assistant helps position us for assorted poses. Christian and I had agreed we didn't want "typical" posed photos, but more artistic and natural portraits.

When we are finally done I'm so ready to start my wedding I'm nearly jumping. My photographer was great, and I didn't have the normal self-conscious gloom I would normally have when I am forced to have my picture taken. It was more like hanging out in the garden with my Dad, cousin and two best friends then a photo shoot. I'm surprised that I actually had fun, but I'm definitely getting anxious.

Excluding José awkward phone call, and Carla's need to stir up trouble when attention isn't centered on her, I've had a fabulous day. I feel so close to Grace. I think I'm blessed that my future mother-in-law is so wonderful. I know that some people complain about their in-laws but I have nothing but wonderful things to say about mine. Poor Christian he'll be one of those unlucky people that can legitimately complain; at least he and Ray have bonded and get along very well.

I am back in the wedding room, only half an hour to go before I get to see my groom! Laura and Gail left to assist Gwen with the remaining flowers for the wedding party. For the first time all day the wedding room is eerily quiet. I take this opportunity to tell Kate and Mia about the uncomfortable phone call from José and my Mothers meddling. I have to ask for advice on what to do. Mia gets a quick recap of the tension with José and Christian, from Kate. It's just the three of us sitting here, but I'm still cautious as at any time someone could walk in. It's not a conversation I want to share with everyone, but I have every intention of telling Christian after the wedding. If he finds out now I know there would be a scene.

"Ana, José is flat out…I don't know he's off." Kate says shrugging. She's never really warmed up to José and I've always defended him, but I now actually think she may be on to something. "He never showed any interest in you until Christian started showing up everywhere. That's weird to me. He is just odd Ana, I know you're friends and all, but I think you need consider that maybe now that you are married, you need to cut ties."

"I agree Ana. Who asks someone out on a date the day of their wedding? It's kind of creepy." Mia adds, shaking her head. "And don't worry I won't say anything to Christian. My Mom would be so pissed if he gets into a fight today." We all laugh, but it's not out of the realm of possibility. I just don't want this to become an issue between José Sr. and Ray who are pretty close friends.

I have my bag ready to go, my honeymoon luggage has already been delivered to the jet, but I have a few things that I have here that need to come with me. Gail will make sure the rest of my things make it back to Escala. I have my going away outfit which is an ivory cocktail dress, shoes and purse all ready to change into before we leave. I think I'll be a little sad when I have to take my wedding gown off.

All too soon, and yet finally Sophia announces that it's time for us to get ready to line up. My heart starts to race. Kate and Mia squeal and I'm so excited. My Dad comes in we're to wait for the go ahead from Sophia before making our way upstairs. For a few moments my Dad and I are alone, I take these few moments to tell him things I'm sure he already knows but I want him to hear.

"Dad?" I take his hand and smile at him. "Thank you for always being there for me. You've always been the first person I could count on and I love you so much. Thank you for walking me down the aisle today."

"Annie, this is the happiest and saddest day of my life." He gives me a crinkled smile. "He's a good man Annie, and you're marrying into a good family. I'm proud of you." He gives me a hug and holds me tight until Sophia knocks on the door and tells us it's time.

**Christian POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

"You look so handsome!" My Grandmother gushes, and reaches up to kiss my cheeks. "She's a beautiful girl you darling boy I'm so happy that you found someone so perfect! Oh I can't wait until I hold my first great-grandchild!" I laugh; I don't have the heart to tell her that great-grandchild probably won't be a gift from me.

"Leave him alone Addy, he hasn't even said 'I do' yet." My grandfather admonishes, but quickly adds. "But it would be wonderful if it were sometime soon wouldn't it?" I shake my head and sigh. I'll be hearing this until my Mia (god-forbid) or Elliot makes the announcement that they will be contributing to the next generation of Grey's.

Sophia has been buzzing between Ana's camp and my own for the last twenty minutes. Guests have been arriving in droves, and any second I will be told that it's time to take my place at the front of the aisle next to Rev. Walsh. You'd think I'd be nervous, but I'm not. I just want to get this started. I'm startled by Mia who attacks me from behind with a big hug. I turn and smile down at her.

"She's so beautiful Christian." Mia looks like she's about to cry, so I pull her close to me.

"Thank you for helping us with the wedding Mia, I love you so much." I kiss the top of her head and smile. She might possibly be the most annoying person I know, but I love her. She's the best little sister I could have ever asked for.

Kate is smiles at me and gives me a wink. We might never be best friends, but I've come to accept the fact that she is important to Ana, and by extension important to me. Elliot gives her a kiss.

Ros, Kate and Mia could not look more different excluding the gowns, jewelry and shoes they are wearing. I know there was some serious arguing over their wedding attire but the dresses Ros and Ana finally selected seems to flatter each of them perfectly.

"Adam, please stop undoing your tie." Laura is trying to keep Adam occupied but he's getting pretty bored.

"I hate it. I don't think Annie would want me to be unhappy." He pouts, and he probably has a good argument, Elliot laughs, I elbow him. That's not going to help Laura. I shake my head at him. The plan is that Adam will walk with Abbie, carrying the rings on this stupid pillow thing. He's clearly losing his patience over this waiting around crap though.

"Everyone, it's time to start!" Sophia's cheerful voice rings through the sitting room where we are all patiently waiting. "Laura, Gail please go on ahead and take your seats. Christian, Elliot, Ros as soon as the ladies have sat down, the quartet will begin to play and you can take your places at the altar. Adam shall we put the rings on your pillow?"

"Finally! At least we get to do something now." I can't help the chuckle that escapes; he is as impatient as I am.

I hug and kiss Laura and Gail and thank them for supporting Ana and I. Gail is already teary as I watch Tom, and Jason escort them both out the French doors. Sawyer will stay with Ana, and discretely find his seat once she's at the altar. I take a moment to look around at the people who have been with us all week, I know Ana and I have shown our appreciation but really if we didn't receive their support I don't know how we would have pulled off this wedding in just six weeks.

"Where's the bitch-in-law?" Ros whispers to me, I look around expecting to see her grimace somewhere. My grandparents are beaming and speaking with the Reverend, my Dad is kissing my Mothers temple, Mia and Kate are playing with Abbie and Adam, Sophia is attaching the rings to the pillow, and I know Sawyer, Ray and Ana aren't going to come into this room until I'm at the altar with Rev. Walsh. Carla is nowhere in this room. For fucks sake she is a pain in my ass. "I'll find her, stall." Ros hisses at me.

I watch Ros exit the room in a swirl of flaming red hair, pink chiffon and determination. I'm glad she's on my side in the corporate world war; she is a force to be reckoned with. I sigh, I have a bad feeling I know where Carla will be found I just hope that Ray doesn't let her upset Ana seconds before we are about to get married.

"Alright everyone, Christian, Rev. Walsh, you'll go out first followed by Ros and Elliot… Where is Ros?" Sophia looks panicked and then looks to me for an explanation.

"She'll be back shortly; she's looking for Mrs. Adams." I tell Sophia curtly mostly because everyone now knows that once again there is a Carla related disruption, and once again I'm not kicking her ass out of Washington State. I am very thankful she doesn't live in the same time zone as us. But she has seriously made me look like a pussy all week, if it were anyone else but the person who gave birth to the woman I love she would have been gone days ago.

Everyone is standing around looking a bit uncomfortable I can tell my Mother is getting more and more irritated as the time drags on but she's preoccupying herself by singing a song to Abbie and Adam who are giggling at her antics. She stops abruptly when Ros returns with Carla who looks disheveled and tear stained. I'll find out the story behind this later but now is not the time to explore that. Ros takes Elliot's arm and nods to me.

Sophia cues the quartet and I walk side by side with Rev. Walsh down the aisle that stretches from the French doors of my parent's sitting room, to a small bluff that overlooks the water. The walkway is a blanket of pink and white rose petals that Gwen's team designed.

I know I'm smiling, because in a few moments I'll be seeing Ana, and she will become my wife. But it feels surreal, I don't even register the people I'm walking past, and before I know it I'm there at the altar watching my brother and Ros walk towards me. I shake Elliot's hand, and kiss Ros's cheek. In a few moments my grandparents will take their place in the front aisle next to Gail and Taylor followed by Carla, and my parents. I take these few moments I have before the procession of the rest of my wedding party to take in the outdoor ceremony space that was created for us.

The white chairs are arranged in a U shape around the rose covered aisle. Pink and white tulle rope off the interior of the aisle and along each exterior chair is a small arrangement of pink and white flowers. The make shift altar is a rectangle shaped floral masterpiece that Rev. Walsh, Ana and I will stand under, overlooks a perfect view of the Sound and the Gardens below. It has chiffon fabric on all four sides, making a drape effect, but pulled back by large balls of pink and white hydrangeas. The top is thousands of mixed flowers in hues of whites and pink and hanging in the middle, directly over the Reverends head is a chandelier, matching the ones erected in the reception marquee.

I'm not one for noticing details such as these, but I will give Gwen a lot of credit for pulling this off the way she did with her shop is disarray. I immediately dismiss that thought; I can't be bothered with that unpleasantness right now. I will put that worry off until later. Right now I'm focused on the French doors at the top of the aisle.

I smile at Gail who is weeping in the front row next to Taylor; Gwen who is radiant in a burgundy gown is patting her shoulder, sitting directly behind her. I'm sure neither Taylor nor Gail expected this day to ever come, but I am glad they are here to witness it. I certainly thought I'd be attending their wedding long before my own. I smile at Laura and Tom who are holding hands and beaming at me. They are sitting in the other side of the aisle, with Bob who is the only person who is looking bored at the moment.

I don't know how Carla came from the same gene pool as Ana and her aunt but, somewhere the water got murky. Laura and Tom are fantastic people, and I wish that they lived closer. I've learned over the last week that Tom and Laura are not very happy in Maine but they dried up their savings making the move thinking it would be best for their family. Tom was a corporate accountant in Washington, but he hasn't been able to find a decent job in Maine as of yet. I intend on looking at our employment needs throughout GEH to see if I can find him something.

Elliot and nudges me and nods towards Barney Sullivan. "Ros and I took him shopping bro." I catch Andrea's eye and she smiles back at me, she is sitting next to Barney who to my utter astonishment is in a classic tuxedo, although he looks more uncomfortable then Adam did. I wink at Ros who giggles. Claude, Mac, and Alders who is sitting next to his wife are all sitting in a unified GEH cluster. Everyone looks so happy, and it amazes me that so many people are here to witness this. I know the majority of the people here but there are a few faces I'm not immediately familiar with.

I take a deep breath as the music changes and the doors open to reveal my grandparents. My grandfather is wearing a classic black tuxedo with a black bowtie; my grandmother looks regal in a long shimmering wrapped gown in silver. I walk to the edge of the aisle to shake my grandfather's hand and kiss and hug my grandmother, who in turn takes another opportunity to plead her case about great-grandchildren. "Christian, it's a fact great grandmother's live longer." she winks at me. Elliot must have heard her because he's laughing and I have to elbow him to shut up, which makes us both laugh.

Carla walks down the aisle carrying the same small bouquet of flowers as my Grandmother and Mom, she is swaying slightly and I hold my breath, I'm actually afraid she is going to trip walking down the aisle. I hope it's not obvious to everyone, but it's obvious to me that Ros probably found her at the cocktail hour bar, and not downstairs supporting her daughter. I look at Ros who rolls her eyes, confirming my suspicion. I am so out of my depth her. I honestly don't know how I am supposed to handle _her_ as a situation. I shake my head in disgust but keep the smile pinned on my face, as she gets closer I walk towards her and escort her to her seat. I'm hoping people recognize this as an emotional Mother-of-the-Bride and not a drunk one. The dress Ana and I selected for her is lovely, although I still feel as though that whole argument was a rouse in order to get us to buy it. It's a beaded silver gown with chiffon godets' throughout the skirt.

My parents follow, they are smiling but I can see behind the façade and can tell that they weren't fooled by Carla. My parents could pass as royalty as graceful and poised as they are walking to their seats. My Mothers dress selection was a classic beaded sheath gown with a high illusion neckline, her dress is stunning. I tell them both how much I love them before they take their seats. My Dad gives me a wink and tells me how proud of me he is. My Mother now sitting is crying dainty tears into my Grandfathers handkerchief.

I hear Carla giggle above the music and I look at Taylor and silently communicate that someone needs to be watching her all night; his grim nod confirms that he gets it. Fuck me, that woman couldn't be out of my life soon enough.

Mia is next beaming and beautiful; she hugs and kisses my face several times before taking her place on Ana's side of the aisle. My entire family chuckles at that typical Mia moment. Kate winks at me and blows Elliot a kiss as she takes her place, and then Adam and Abbie follow, blushing. Adam starts to practically drag Abbie who is shyly looking at the sea of people. They take a longer time to walk down the aisle because my little co-captain has to wave at everyone they pass. When he sees Flynn's boys he gets excited and tries to introduce Abbie to them. Making the whole group of guest and wedding party alike laugh. I hug Abbie who gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek before find her place next to Kate and Mia. Adam gives me, Elliot and Ros a high-five and eventually takes his place next to Elliot, saying loudly that he didn't lose the rings; starting a fresh round of laughter.

There is a flourish of music and the bridal march begins. I hold my breath this is what I have been waiting on for six weeks. My Ana.

**Grace POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I have just witnessed my son walking down the wedding aisle to the beautiful outside altar that Gwen and her team created. I couldn't have envisioned a more perfect setting; even the weather is showing its joy over the nuptials about to take place. I hear Ana and Ray enter the room, and although I've already seen how beautiful she looks I can't help but gasp. She's simply perfect. Carrick quickly walks to her and tells her what I am thinking, how beautiful and lovely she is from the inside out. She of course blushes at the compliment but it's true she's a vision.

Carla is clearly drunk, and I'm trying very hard not to show how livid I am, while simultaneously attempting to keep a barrier between her and Ana because I don't want the bride to be upset. But of course the obnoxious woman has to make herself the center of attention and as my parents walk down the aisle to take their places, she embarrasses Ana once more for good measure.

"Anastasia, it's not too late to make a run for it honey. Remember 'marry in haste, repent in leisure", and then she giggles hysterically thinking that was a perfect joke to tell a woman who is about ten minutes from saying "I do"; and while in front of her future in-laws. I can tell that both Ray and Sawyer are ready to throttle her, but the rest of us are just a little in shock. Before anyone can react, Sophia pushes Carla out the doors. I watch her wobble and I can tell by Christian's bristle that he's very angry.

"Ana, are you okay?" Kate ask her in a concerned voice, but to my surprise Ana shrugs and informs us that her Mother has had to repent in leisure three times now, and she's not making the same mistake. I'm proud of her, but I can't help but worry how this will affect Christian and Ana's relationship down the road. I can't even begin to imagine Christian tolerating her appallingly behavior again. As possessive as he is of Ana's happiness now, he will become even more so as her husband, he won't tolerate the emotional hurt Carla inflicts on the poor girl at every opportunity.

I kiss Ana's cheek right before Carrick escorts me to our seats in the front row alongside my parents, Jason, and Gail. Christian hugs us both before we take our seats. Six weeks ago, he couldn't stand our touch, now he willing hugs us without any fear or hesitation. It is beautiful how much good Ana has done him. She has healed him like no one has been able to do before. It shows what the love of the right woman can accomplish.

"I love you both so much, thank you for being the best parents I could ever have." Christian whispers but with all sincerity, I feel tears prickling my eyes, I knew I'd be crying but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

Carrick's voice is filled with emotion when he tells Christian how proud of him he is. When we finally take our seats I squeeze my husband's hand tightly, as my father hands me his hanky to dry my tears. I will be in need of it again before the ceremony is through I'm sure.

I turn to watch Mia flutter down the aisle, her dark hair is pulled up on the sides and she has the cutest little finger tip curls in her typically very straight shoulder length bob. I can't help but giggle when she attacks Christian with kisses; that are so typical of my daughter. She is very affectionate and warm. She can be demanding and at times immature, but Ana's influence has helped her grow up a lot in the last few weeks. She's been taking this mentorship program Christian arranged for her very seriously, and I'm proud of her efforts. She confided in me today that Ana has offered her a job, if she can get Christian's blessing, which I'm sure will happen. There are two women in this world that Christian can't refuse one he's about to marry and the other is his baby sister. It's a blessing that Ana and Mia have bonded so well, I'm not sure how Christian would have handled it if his sister and fiancée didn't hit it off.

Kate walks elegantly down the aisle smiling and as confident as ever. Her hair is in a classic French twist and her makeup done more naturally then she typically wears it. I smile as I see her blow a subtle kiss to Elliot and wink at Christian. It would not surprise me if Kate and Elliot marry in the future, she is the first girl he's been this serious with, though I'm not sure if it's because he's ready to settle down, or because she happens to be the best friend of his future sister-in-law, I really hope it's the settling down bit.

I would never have though Christian would be the first one to marry, well to be honest I never really envisioned Christian marrying at all. Now that he has found the perfect woman for him he didn't seem to waste any time though. Secretly, while Christian proclaims he wants to wait several years for children, I wouldn't be surprised if it happened sooner than later. His interaction with other children has been limited but watching him with Laura's kids literally made my heartache to become a grandmother.

Speaking of those little ones, Adam has the entire congregation including Rev. Walsh laughing as he smiles and waves at people as he pulls Abbie down the aisle, he stops mid-way abruptly and gets very excited. "Abbie, Abs, Abigail looks it's those other twins I met that look alike you see them? You see how they look the same? They are my new friends Maddox and Mason. Mason is older just like I'm older." I know he's talking about John Flynn's boys and I think it's adorable.

Christian is smiling, I never thought he'd have patience with kids but honestly it's been a delight to learn that Christians CEO persona is dropped completely when they are around. Eventually the little ones make it to their respective places. Adam announces that he did his job successfully and didn't lose the rings. He gives Christian, Elliot and Ros a high five slap and stands next to Elliot beaming. Those children are adorable; they look so much like Ana. Little Abbie's personality reminds me of Ana as well, she is sweet, shy and extremely intelligent for a four year old.

The music quickly changes and we all stand knowing who is coming down the aisle next. I take a deep breath, at this rate I'll be crying through the entire ceremony. The French doors open, and Ana and Ray take a brief moment before walking out. She looks so beautiful, and I can tell that Ray is emotional to give his darling girl away. Her eyes are locked on Christian and his on her. You can see the love between them, and it's like they are in their own little world, unfazed by the 100+ people in attendance, or the photographers in the background. It's just the two of them in this perfect little world and they are going to embark on it together. When they finally reach each other Ray places Ana's hand in Christians. He whispers something that makes Christian smile and nod, and just like that they are united and seconds away from committing to each other on a life long journey.

I barely notice that Sawyer has slipped into his designated spot in the front row between Tom and Carla. I know there are several security personal working today, one of the biggest projects for Christian was to work with Taylor to get that arranged. I would just die if something happened right now but I don't believe that to be the case. I think Christian and Taylor have made this day as secure as possible, but deep in my heart there is a worry that won't go away.


	75. Chapter 67: The Wedding Ceremony

**Chapter 67: The Wedding Ceremony**

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I feel like I'm in a trance. I know there are over a hundred sets of eyes on me at this moment, and that my Father is keeping me steady but the only thing I can see, the only thing I want to see is my Christian. The last 18 hours away from has been torture, it's the longest we've been apart since we were engaged. I feel like part of my heart is healing now that I see him there at our wedding altar waiting for me. This beautiful, wonderful, intelligent man is marrying me, and I've never been so happy. I blink away a tear that is threatening to spill.

The beauty of this space is mesmerizing it's exactly what I wanted. It feels like Gwen and Sophia reached into mind and painted the picture I kept seeing for our wedding day. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment. Even the aroma of the many flowers drifting in the wind adds to the romance and beauty of this day. Surely I must be dreaming nothing this perfect could be real.

Though I know it's only been a few minutes from the time I was alone with my Dad in the sitting room, until now when he is placing my hand in Christian's, it feels like an eternity has passed. "Christian, I know you will take care of my daughter, and I'm happy to have you as my new son-in-law. You're a good man." My Dad is very seldom loquacious but I think Christian appreciated hearing his blessing. He turns to me and kisses my cheek. "Annie, you will always be first in my heart, you're my little girl and while this is hard, I know that Christian is that right man for you." His words nearly break my resolve not to cry, so I can only nod and smile as he takes his seat amongst my other family members.

I am not nervous or too shy to be standing in front of all these people like I once would have been. I feel beautiful, loved, cherished and devoted. There is nothing I want more than for all these people who have come today to show their support, to hear and witness the commitment I am making to Christian for the rest of my life. I smile and lean into his hand when he brushes away a rogue tear from my cheek with his thumb. He has his brilliant smile on, and it delights me that I'm the reason for it.

He is so handsome this man of mine; he's wearing a sleek black tuxedo and our special tie with a matching silver vest. His copper locks are in their typical and wonderful disarray, he's wearing the cufflinks I gave him as a wedding gift and on his wrist is the watch my Dad, Carrick and Grandpa Trevelyan gave him as a wedding gift. I don't think it's possible for any person at any time to be more in love than I am at this moment with Christian. I'm so entranced by his presence that I miss most of Rev. Walsh's welcome to our guests. I try to stay more focused from that second on, but I can't help gazing into the gray eyes that own my heart.

**Christian POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

When Ray slips Ana's hand into mine, everything about this day became more real, more electric. I didn't know this kind of joy existed before this beautiful woman in front of me fell into my office, but know that I've experienced it I can never let it go. My god she is beautiful, watching her walk down the aisle was like watching an angle appear. I smile at the jewelry she's wearing. I told the jeweler at the time I was making my selections that this would be the collection she picked. It's timeless and classic, it fits her beauty perfectly.

Ray grips my hand tightly at I know in this moment whatever he is about to say to me is monumental in importance and I will remember his words for the rest of my life. "Christian, I know you will take care of my daughter, and I'm happy to have you as my new son-in-law. You're a good man."

I feel like I'm floating, I knew I had Ray's approval, and I knew we were getting along but he is giving me a part of his own soul, that is Ana. I will never take that for granted. I smile when he turns to Ana and whispers his blessing to her. I will forever protect their relationship. I feel it is as important as my own with my Ana. He, like my own Father chose me, chose Ana to be his daughter. He didn't have to take that step, but he loved her and protected her for 21 years, and now he is entrusting me to do the same for the rest of our lives. It's an honor to have him as a father-in-law.

I smile at my bride who has a lone tear escaping; I wipe it away with my thumb as she gently leans in to my hand. I am captivated by her beauty. How could this amazing woman pick a fucked-up man like me to spend her life with? What did I do to be given such a gift? My life shifted the day I met Ana, my world view changed, my heart started beating for the first time, and now here I am in front of the people who love me ready to offer all that I am to her for the rest of our lives.

**Kate POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

My God my best friend is beautiful. I never cry but watching Ray hand Ana off to Christian makes my heart swell with joy. No one deserves a fairytale like this more than Ana does. Ray looks so happy for his daughter. And she is _his_ daughter. He was the one she relied on, the one she confided in, he was her support through all the terrible things Carla put her through as a child. I've always had an ambivalent dislike for Carla Adams but seeing her act this way on the week of Ana's wedding proves how awful she truly is. I am happy so very, very happy that Ana has Grace's love and support. While Ray raised her to be an excellent person, Grace will give her the motherly affection she desperately needs.

My Mother and Father have always adored Ana, she feels more like a sister than a friend. She's the first person I trusted whole heartedly outside my family, and she never failed me. Until the day I die I will regret my temper tantrum from a few weeks ago. How could I possibly be jealous that Ana finally found love, and someone she trusted enough to share her life with? I recognize now that I was horrible and selfish, and I will spend a very long time trying to prove myself to her again.

I smile when I see Christian wipe a tear from Ana's cheek; he will take care of her. And if he doesn't I'll serve him his balls on a platter. I can't help smirking, he knows this. We will never be bosom buddies, but I respect his loyalty and love for Ana and Elliot. And I can guarantee that there has never been a man more in love with his future wife then Christian Grey is with my best friend. For that reason alone I will try harder to be considerate of him.

I catch Elliot's eye and I smile. I'm in love with that man, and I hope one day it will be me in the white dress and Ana standing here as my Matron-of-Honor, I know she will do a far better job than I ever did.

**Elliot POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

Holy hell Ana looks amazing. My brother is a lucky man, and Ana is a lucky woman. Fuck, I'm getting weepy here. I smile at Adam who is bored out of his little mind. I'm glad Sophia double knotted these rings or we would be having a problem. I take his hand and start thumb wrestling with him. He gives me a goofy smile and I have him back on track.

I want a kid. Fuck did I just think that? I do though, I want a little mini-me to play with and love. I smile at Kate who is has captured my eye, she could be the one. I really want her to be the one, but I can't jump into it as easy as Christian did. I just don't have his natural gut instinct. I need to be sure, because once I've put a ring on my finger; it will stay there the rest of my life. My grandparents and my parents have proven that divorce is not an option even when things get hard.

I distract myself from the self-involved thoughts I'm having, this is Christian and Ana's moment. I can wait until Christian is back from his honeymoon and talk it over with him. He's my best friend, best advisor and though we share no DNA he is the best brother I could have ever asked for. I love that guy and I love Ana as well. I have no doubt that their relationship will be unbreakable.

**Carla POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I may have a little too much champagne before the ceremony. Everyone acted like I was a lush when I went to _sitting room._ After that lesbo assistant of Christians, comes barging up to me and demands that I go inside to support my daughter. What the fuck does she know about supporting Ana? Ana is ungrateful and spoiled, Ray turned her against me and it's been a constant struggle for years to get her to treat me like I'm her Mother and not some monster that Ray fictionalized.

Now I know that my future son-in-law has his hired muscle spying on me, I'm furious. I just need a drink to get through this wedding. I can't wait to fly home tomorrow, to be away from all of this, this perfect little life that Ana has made for herself, Laura's perfect little family, and the Grey's perfect little subculture. Who wouldn't be jealous of all of this? When I met Frank this is the life I thought I was going to be living, but I wasn't good enough for his family, Ana was. They would beg me to let them see Ana, and I got great satisfaction in denying them that right.

This Rev. Walsh is begging the ceremony; let's see if the rich, sexy asshole that has picked my daughter for some unknown reason really goes through with this shit. I have deep suspicions that he is not as perfect as he seems on the surface; as long as his check clears though I'll play my part. Bob doesn't know about the money, or that I lost our deal with that tabloid. He'll be furious that I lost 100K, but it's the fucking Kavanaghs who ruined this not me.

**Grace POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

In all my life the happiest moments revolve around my children and husband, but this moment may surpass all of the other memories completely. I never expected Christian to ever crack out of his shell, I had all but given up on the idea that he could conquer his fears and start living a normal life, and then out of nowhere a beautiful girl rescues him from his self-inflicted darkness. I don't think either Ana or Christian have looked away from each other from the moment Ana walked down the aisle on Rays arm. It was a breathtaking display of their love for each other. I smile despite my constant flow of tears and listen as Rev. Walsh begins the ceremony.

_"__Dearly beloved, we are assembled here in the presence of family and friends to celebrate the joining of Christian Trevelyan-Grey and Anastasia Rose Steele in the unity of marriage."_ He smiles at my son and Ana who are still looking deep into each other's eyes.

"_There are no obligations on earth sweeter or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no human institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all earthly relationships. The state of matrimony is based in this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another. Do you understand this?_ "

In perfect unison Ana and Christian answer "We do."

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

Ray stands, and from here I can see the tears forming in his eyes, while he smiles and loudly proclaims: "_As Anastasia's Father I do_."

The Reverend ask Ana and Christian to join hands, and Kate beams as she takes Ana's bouquet to hold while they do just that.

_"__Christian, do you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in the state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, honor her at all times, and be faithful to her?" _Rev. Walsh asks solemnly to my son.

Christians smile is contagious when he gives an elated responds saying_ "I do."_

Walsh asks the same question of commitment to Ana, and without breaking her eye contact from Christian she almost whispers her confirmation. The Reverend then asks Gail Jones to do the first reading. I watch her raise and walk to the podium directly in front of our aisle, there is an identical one on the opposite side for Laura's part. Poor Gail, I can tell she's nervous but she looks so beautiful in the silver gown Christian and Ana purchased for her as a gift of thanks. Her soft voice is amplified by a microphone and she begins her reading.

_"__A reading by Wilferd Arlan Peterson" she smiles and looks to Ana and Christian. _

_"A good marriage must be created._

_In marriage the "little" things are the big things._

_It is never being too old to hold hands._

_It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day._

_It is never going to sleep angry._

_It is having a mutual sense of values, and common objectives._

_It is standing together and facing the world._

_It is forming a circle that gathers in the whole family._

_It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways._

_It is having the capacity to forgive and forget._

_It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow._

_It is a common search for the good and the beautiful._

_It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner."_

She blushes as she finishes and returns to her seat, Taylor kisses her cheek and she beams her beautiful smile at him. They are truly part of our family, and they are so in love. I have often wondered when their wedding day will come.

"_Christian and Ana have prepared personalized vows that they would like to share with each other. _

_Christian, please speak your words of commitment to Anastasia."_ Rev. Walsh says smiling, I think watching Christian become the man he is today has brought a lot of relief to our Reverend; he has been a facet of our family for many years. I know when no one could reach Christian in his teen years, he always felt a sense of failure, but now that I know what Christian endured at that time, I suspect no one could have reached him.

I watch my son stand taller and smile at his wife, as he proclaims his one testament of his love to her. He clearly and loudly recites his vows from memory.

_"__I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you. _

_I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us._

_I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. _

_I will share in your joys and sorrows and comfort you in times of need.__I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe by my side._

_All that is mine is now yours._

_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we bother shall live."_

Ana smiles with dainty tears rolling down her cheeks. She nods at Rev. Walsh when he asks her to recite her own words. oftly but with fierce assurance and resolve Ana speaks her vows to Christian.

"_I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow._

_I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need._

_And to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."_

Christian again wipes away her tears, and I notice Elliot and Mia wiping away their own. I sniffle into my hanky. I am blessed to have the best children. Once again Rev. Walsh's words interrupt my thoughts.

_"__As you enter into these vows, Christian and Ana, I would have you remember:_

_To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward...Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream, and to dare... And always believe that all things are possible with faith and love in God, and in each other." _He gives them a reassuring smile and ask that Laura take her place for the second reading.

Laura smiles at the crowd and at her children who are now fascinated watching their Mother take part in this ritual.

"_An excerpt Captain Corelli's Mandolin - Louis de Bernières_

_Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. Because this is what love is._

_Love is not breathlessness, it is not excitement, it is not the promulgation of eternal passion. That is just being "in love" which any fool can do. Love itself is what is left over when being in love has burned away, and this is both an art and a fortunate accident._

_Those that truly love have roots that grow towards each other underground, and when all the pretty blossom have fallen from their branches, they find that they are one tree and not two."_

"_I understand you have brought rings as a token of your sincerity?"_ Rev. Walsh smiles at Adam and motions for him to come forward. Adam smiles brilliantly as he finally gets to play his part. He offers up the pillow to the Reverend and once the rings are free he slaps Christians hand in triumph making the guests giggle.

Holding the wedding bands he provides his blessing, and continues with the ceremony fluidly.

_"__Bless O God these rings, that each gives, receives, and wears as a token of the covenant between them and God, and may they ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, in love, and in happiness, and with good purpose do thy will. Amen."_

"_Christian, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love."_

_"__With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love." _I can help my large smile as Christian places the wedding ring firmly on Ana's dainty little hand. She smiles up to him.

_"Anastasia, will you repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love."_  
><em>"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us a symbol of our love." <em>She giggles putting the ring on my son, as he's beaming at her I don't think you could find two happier people on this day.

_"In as much as you, Christian and you Anastasia, have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith each to the other in the presence of these witnesses, now by the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."_

_"Christian, you may kiss the Bride". _I notice Rev. Walsh step back as my son tenderly kisses his wife, and whispers something in her ear that made her blush.

Reverend Walsh's voice booms "_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I NOW PRESENT TO YOU MR. & MRS. Christian Trevelyan-Gre_y"

There is a round of cheers and clapping Ana blushing but is smiling and my son has never looked so clearly ecstatic before. They can't keep their hands off each other as they depart to the sitting room, where the family is to reconvene for our next round of portraits, as Sophia escorts guest to the cocktail area. I will need some makeup touch ups, along with all the other women, except for perhaps Carla she seems rather emotionless, but what else would I expect?

We enter the sitting room where servers have champagne for the adults and sparkling cider for Abbie and Adam, Christian toast his new bride and proclaims that we need to hurry with the photos, while giving Ana a suggestive wink. Oh that boy!


	76. Chapter 68: The Reception

**This is it folks the last chapter of 'Walking Down The Aisle'! The sequel, 'The Journey To Happiness', the first chapter in this new story will be posted soon. It will follow the same theme, and start pretty much where this tale comes to an end. Since the Honeymoon was covered in Fifty Shades Freed, I will only add sporadic points of Ana and Christian while in Europe and focus mostly on the ever unfolding drama happening right at home. More drama, new loves, new betrayals and new loyalties will unfold in the HEA version of events leading to the faithful day when Mia is kidnapped, and perhaps further. I will open up the minds of different characters through new POV's and I look forward to sharing this next chapter in the lives on the newly married Greys with you!**

**All my thanks and love, Holly **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68: The Reception<strong>

**Christian POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

"And once again we're missing Mrs. Adams." Ros growls as we stand waiting for the photographer to direct us. Ana squeezes Ros's hand and announces that we should begin anyway.

"There's no point in waiting any longer, I want to get to my reception." Ana says breezily and shrugs.

"Baby; are you sure?" I whisper, I don't mind frankly I'd be happy if I don't see her again tonight, but I don't want Ana to have regrets later. She gives me a beautiful smile and nods and the reaches up to kiss my ears, surprising me with a nibble. Awe I see my wife is anxious as I am to start our honeymoon.

"All of my family is here Christian I'm ready. Please let's do this so we can get to that party we've been working on for six weeks?" She kisses my cheek and holds my hand; I smile down at her, and nod my assent to the photography team; which quickly gets to work.

Thirty minutes later we are in the grand glass ceiling marquee, that Sophia and Gwen have spent hours on transforming to the perfect venue for our wedding reception. A long table has been set in the middle of the dining area, surrounded by large round tables. The long table will be for the wedding party and family, the round tables have been assigned to guest.

I am relieved that Ana and I get a brief moment, to take the grandeur of the marquee before all of our guests enter. For the first time in many hours we are alone, and all I want to do is make love to her. This reception should be quick, I can't wait to get her on my plane and surprise her with all the things I've been working on for our honeymoon. I can't wait to see her expression when she finally is told where we will be spending the first three weeks of our married life.

There are three sections to the marquees, layout. Towards to the top of the marquee the band and DJ have set up and below a spacious dance floor has been erected. The middle space is the elegant dining area, and towards the end of the marquee a plush, modern lounging area and bar, complete with tufted chairs, chaises and couches. There are several chandeliers handing from the support beams of the marquee, and once the sun sets over the sound the lights will provide a romantic glow throughout the space. It's magnificent really.

Ana is teary, and I smile and kiss her. "I love you so much Mrs. Grey." I smile at how it is finally official I think I may have cried when I watch Ana signing or marriage license, making it legal and binding and making her all mine, as I am all hers. There were a few other documents that she had to sign before we left for our honeymoon but it only took a few minutes. Just the standard insurance and legal crap, but we've already discussed it so it went quickly.

The photographers are now challenged with capturing the shots we really want, the life and joy of the celebration. So far I have been pleased with their professionalism and efficiency. I can't wait to get the photos back. I already have big plans on hanging photos of my beautiful wife where ever there is an empty space on my walls.

I hear a discreet cough, knowing it's going to be a member of security. I smile and raise my eyebrows to Reynolds who informs us that they are ready to announce us at the cocktail area. I grin at Ana she hates this type of spotlight but I vow to make this evening fun for her.

The cocktail party is being held in an uncovered outdoor space with sporadic seating and tall cocktail tables, about 100 feet away from the marquee. She has already removed the long cathedral veil, but left the comb that Ray purchased her in. She was so excited to show me how much it matched the jewelry I bought her as a gift. She has been smiling all day, despite this Carla bull shit, but I need to do one thing to make sure her enthusiasm and momentum continues.

I tell Ana to wait here a second and ask Reynold to follow me out, "Congratulations Sir." I smile, and reach out my hand to him.

"Thank you Reynolds. Can you give me an update on the Carla situation?" I ask as I shake his hand.

"Sir, forgive me for speaking so freely but, how you got such a great wife from that basket case is beyond me. She said she felt excluded from the wedding, so she didn't think it was necessary for her to be party of the family portraits." I shrug, I really don't care so much about that. I just don't want her to embarrass Ana further. "I also had to have Bob reign her in, as people where congratulating her on raising such a beautiful and caring woman, thankfully Sir this was said to Alders, who immediately saw a PR disaster and headed it off quickly." He looks exhausted I know being Carla's keeper for the week wasn't the most pleasant task, but he will be backing up Sawyer while were away so that should give him some relief… I hope.

"I'd like you to speak to Mrs. Callari, and have it arranged that Carla be moved to another table, I know that might cause some backlash, but maybe if she put her closer to the bar it will pacify her. Perhaps, she and Bob could be moved to sit with my Uncles family? In her place I'd like my Grandparents at the main table. Ana has worked hours on this fucking seating chart but I can just see her efforts to put to shit with Carla close to her." I smack his shoulder and thank him for the excellent work, and for stepping up to assist Sawyer while we are away.

"I'll get on it Sir, and I'll keep a watch on her through the night as well. She won't get a chance to upset Mrs. Grey." For a moment I was about to correct him and tell him my mother's name is Dr. Grey, but I realize he's talking about Ana and I have a huge smile on my face.

As I walk back into our glass haven, I smile at Ana who looks angelic looking away from me and out towards the sound, I hope this day is all she wanted. I surprise her by scooping her up in my arms bridal style. She's giggling the entire way to the cocktail space, where we are greeted with a round of cheers and wine glass clinks. Indulging our guests, I give my sweet shy wife a chaste kiss and whisper a reminder that no one but me is allowed to remove her gown. I love her blush but she nods kissing me back. I sit her down and we are greeted by the masses.

I will always be amazed how my beautiful shy Ana can also be so eloquent and poised. Though she may have met most of these guests on one or two occasions, she seems like a natural in welcoming and being a gracious host. I didn't realize how important that quality is for a person in my position. She's the perfect woman for me, even for reason I hadn't had time to consider yet. I just grin as she mingles.

John and Rhian Flynn greet us first and surprising John and I both she embraces him and thanks him for his support. She turns her attention to Flynn's beautiful wife and asks her about her work with a charity that she has been attempting to recruit Ana in. I believe it is one we've decided to sponsor, a children's literacy program I believe. It is clearly something close to my wives heart. _My wife… My wife, if this is a dream I never want to wake._

John shakes my hand firmly, and tells me that "This marks one of his happiest moments." I'm touched actually, I've long considered Flynn a friend and shrink but to hear the positivity in his voice I'm sure I've smiled more today than he's ever noticed before.

"Thank you John for everything. I am glad that you are here to witness this amazing woman become my wife." I will be having a few call-in sessions with Flynn while we are in Europe if needed, but I suspect that my regular appointments will be farther apart than they have in the past. I've never felt this type of contentment before.

Next to greet us is Andrea, Barney, Claude and Mac. They have all seemed to hit the cocktail hour hard, and I frown at Barney who I know is underage; I raise my eyebrow at Claude who assures me he will keep an eye on him. I tell Mac and Claude he's cut-off, but can't help but smirk as he's clearly not been intoxicated before. "Barney I must say you look very dashing tonight. This tuxedo becomes you." Ana hugs Barney quickly and I grin at his blush. I think Ana may give him a heart attack someday.

"OH um Ana! Is it still okay to call you Ana? Claude and I agree you are the most beautiful bride we've ever seen. I hope one day to find a woman as special as you are to Mr. Grey. He's a better man since you've been in his life you know." I frown, he's been drinking and that bothers me, but as long as Mac and Claude keep an eye on him I guess it will be alright for the evening. This is a celebration after all, not a working lunch.

"I'll babysit Mr. Grey, no worries." Andrea smiles at me, and Ana embraces her and again thanks her for all the work she has put in to make the wedding and honeymoon happen.

Adam has found his way to us and I lift him, making him laugh. "Annie do I has to do anything else? "

Ana gets very serious and tells him that it is an absolute duty that he dance with her at least one, then she tickles is belly tell he begs her stop.

"Okay after that am I done?"

"Yep little man, you have will have fulfilled all your duties perfectly today, I am so proud of you!" She kisses his cheeks making him blush.

"I'm real sad I have to go back to Maine. Chris, do you promise that we are still going to go camping this fall?" The kid almost breaks my heart, but I smile and nod and tell him I can't wait for it, although I wouldn't consider a week in my luxurious Aspen chalet a camping excursion.

I look at Ana who suddenly looks heartsick, and I know it's because she doesn't want her Aunt's family to leave. I have been plotting a plan for Tom but it's nothing I can get into until we are back home. I should start keeping a list of the shit I need to think about once our vacation is over, but I just can't think past that right now.

There is a chime of bells announcing that guest should make their way to the marquee where they will be escorted to their assigned tables, and will have the favors Ana and Mia selected waiting for them. There are five children at this wedding, a grandson of my parents long times friends, Flynn's twin boys and Abbie and Adam. I decided that they needed favors other than the Waterford clocks that we selected, what kid wants a crystal clock? On whim I had Taylor pickup four sterling silver catamaran piggy banks to remind them of our boating adventure and one sterling silver piggy bank, for Abbie. Ana of course thought that was a perfect and sweet idea. Although, I think she would have freaked out if she knew how much they actually cost.

As everyone takes their seats, I take pull Ana close to me and take the microphone from the band leader. I kiss her temple, she's shaking. She was so calm during the ceremony, I think she was too caught up in the moment to realize how many people were here, but it would be rude not to acknowledge the people that pulled this together. So I smile down to her, and begin my well-rehearsed, but slightly modified speech to our guests.

"Everyone, thank you all so much for being here and supporting Ana and I on our special day." There is a round of claps and I smile down and Ana who is looking up to me with an expression of pure adoration. I can't help but kiss her little nose.

"Ana and I have had a whirlwind romance, some would say, but the truth is… I feel like our lives have always been connected, and when we finally found each other. Our hearts took lead and we had no choice but to follow." I ignore the awe's and smirk as my brother mouths "pussy" at me. If I could get away with flipping him off I would, but that will have to wait until later.

"Ana and I welcome you to our wedding reception, but we also want to give our special thanks to those who worked tirelessly to make our day happen in such a short time. Gwen Mallard, a close and wonderful friend, and her brilliant team of florist, are responsible for all the beautiful floral arrangements. Sophia Callari has been our amazing wedding planner, without her this day surely wouldn't be the spectacular event she has created.

Ana and I would also like to thank our wedding party, who has put in many hours of support to help us with the little things we didn't realize were involved in getting married. My sister Mia, and my wife's best friend Kate, as well as my own my brother Elliot, and very dear friend, and my GEH right-hand, Ros, have dedicated the last six weeks in making this day special for us as well as all of you. We love you all so much, thank you for your help. There are also two special woman, who have helped Ana through thick and thin through this wedding planning, Gail Jones, and Ana's aunt Laura Wilson. We will forever be in debt to the wisdom and support you've shown us.

Finally, I'd like to thank my parents for not only allowing us to have our wedding here at their home, but for the unconditional love they have shown me since making me part of their family. They are my saviors and I love them more than any son could love their parents." I smile at my Mother who is in a full out sob, my Dad is also tearing up but he's holding my Mother close.

"Their marriage, along with that of my most beloved grandparents has been models of true and everlasting love. I will spend every day trying to be the husband my wife deserves, and emulate the fine examples they have provided me. Finally, I'd like to thank you Ray Steele, for not only welcoming me as a son, and raising the most amazing woman who for reasons I still fail to understand selected me to be her partner in life. Ray you are an inspiration of what a parent should be, and I am blessed that I know have yet another positive role model to look to. Your influence on Ana has shaped her life and given her the drive and determination that I find remarkably amazing. Thank you for trusting me to take her as my wife." I could be mistaken but I think I see Ray's tears glisten.

I politely ask Ana if she has anything else she wants to say and to my surprise and utter delight she nods shyly and takes the microphone from me.

"My wonderful husband has said it all, but I think I'd be amiss if I didn't personally thank Grace for everything she's done for me. This isn't a story I've shared with many people throughout the years but I want to share it tonight." She takes a deep breath and holds my hand for support.

"Years ago, when I was a teen, I was injured and had to stay in the hospital a few nights under Grace's care. Trust me when I tell you I had no idea that years later I'd be falling in love with her amazing son. It was a very dark time for me, but Grace's compassion and encouragement got me through it. She helped my Dad in ways we would have never expected or anticipated, but in truth she saved my life. I want you to know Grace, that I am so, very happy to be part of your family and to be your daughter-in-law. You are an inspiration for me, and I hope one day, _in the distant_, future that I will be as great of a mother as you were to Mia, Elliot and to my wonderful husband Christian.

Thank you for being there for every step of the wedding process. Thank you for being my shoulder to cry on and the arms that supported me. Thank you for your encouragement and the laughter and tears we shared. You're wonderful and I love you so much."

I smile as my Mom leaves her seat to hug and kiss Ana, I know that they will be close forever and I find myself being elated by that idea alone. I hug the two women who I love most in my life and escort them back to our table where our first course is being served.

**Carla POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

Well wasn't that a slap in the face, not only did the intentionally exclude me from participating in the photos, but they completely snubbed me in their mushy speeches. Not only that I have been stuck at a table of Christian's relatives who are quite possibly the most boring people I've ever met. Bob and I have a quite conversation amongst ourselves as we wait for our meal to be served.

I look at the menu in frustration, I know I am probably drunker then I should be but I didn't think I could make it through the evening without medicating somehow. This is has been a painful experience. I realize I have failed as Mother, and what's worse is that Ana has given me second, third, fourth and many more chances to redeem myself I keep failing. Maybe I need some counseling. Maybe someone can finally explain to me why I resent my daughter so much. Why instead of being happy for her, in find a wealthy man to marry, that I feel only jealousy. It's these things that make me hate myself, but yet I am unable to change the way I feel. Hearing Ana talk about Grace as though she walked on water on solidified my hatred of the Grey family.

I look around the room, everyone seems genuinely happy. What's wrong with me that I am not? I just want to cash Christian's check and move on from this…. display. There is a part of me wants to hug Ana and tell her I love her, but the devil inside of me is telling me to let her stew on the fact that her Mother has been hurt and she caused it. I see her laughing with her _new _family. She has never been that happy when I'm around, I see that now. I order another vodka and cranberry from our waiter. Bob gives me that look as if to say slow down, but fuck him. I'm a grown woman if I want a drink damn it I will have a drink.

I feel relieved once the final course is served, that means this night is getting closer to ending. I feel a tap on my shoulder and see the young and handsome José Rodriguez. I smile he's such a sweet easy to manipulate young man; he would have been good for Ana. They would have lived modestly and not even be able to hold their wealth over my head like a taunt. He asks if I'd like him to escort me to the dance floor where daughter is about to have her first dance with her husband. The thought makes me giggle, Ana can't dance to save her life; it might actually be fun to watch. I just wish I had a camera.

Christian and Ana have selected "First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" as their first dance, it's rather outdated but I have to admit the rendition the band plays is quite lovely. To my utter dismay Christian and Ana are gliding across the floor, in romantic swirls and occasional whispers and kisses. I suppose they most have worked with a professional trainer to get Ana to be able to dance like that.

He's changed nearly everything about her, and I can see in her eyes she is an absolute captive of him. I know eventually there will be the customary Father/Daughter dance Mother/Son dance, and then Ana will dance with Carrick and I will be expected to dance with Christian. I think I'll take that opportunity to plead my case once again.

The DJ announces that Ana and Ray will have the next dance. It makes me think back to happier times when Ana and Ray would dance around the living room in our small home in Montesano. The song Ray selected apparently, without Ana knowing is called "Just Fishin'" I know my daughter is not a country fan, so I am surprised by this choice. You'd think he'd put more thought into it.

I need another drink I'm done watching the daughter I had turn into a woman I don't know. That Reynolds is following me around, probably to ensure I don't embarrass his employer or wife, but whatever. I'm not going to do anything but sit here and wait for some type of acknowledgment.

**Grace POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I watch Ray and Ana dance to their song, they are smiling and laughing and it warms my heart. Christian is next to me and I have to reach around to hug him to me. He's made me so happy today.

"She's so beautiful." He whispers I wonder if it was more to him then me but I agree. From the corner of my eye I see Carla stomp off in a huff. I have about enough of her. "Christian, can we talk about Carla?" I'm afraid to ask because I don't want to disrupt this beautiful moment.

"Mom I don't know what to do. If she were anyone else I would have said fuck it and send her back to Georgia as she pulled that paparazzi stunt. I'm not going to tell Ana this but; Jim Kavanagh approached me this morning, saying that one of the media outlets he owns offered a lot of cash to Carla for a tell-all after the wedding. Of course I had her sign that NDA but fuck, Mom what do I do here?" My poor boy, he just wants to protect and do right by the woman he loves.

"What did you say to her?" I know my son, to well I know he's already approached this issue, or else Carla wouldn't be here.

"I reminded her about the NDA, I also offered her 50K to play nice for the next few hours, and not make a scene. And you know what makes me sick about all of this? She actually accepted it. She's Ana's Mom if she is having financial difficulties I would help her out, but she was willing to sell out her daughter to make a buck it's disgusting." I hold his hand, he's upset. But this is supposed to be his happy moment I don't know if Ana told him about her trust fund, but this is a pattern with Carla. I won't divulge any information about the past atrocities she's put Ana through but I feel obligated as Christian's Mother, and that I love Ana just as much as I love Mia, Elliot and Christian to at least warn him of something.

"Christian. Don't give her any more funds after this. This is a pattern of behavior, and I assure you once you give her a dime she will be back for more and more. I would never ever tell someone to cut ties with their parent, but I really think Ana needs to be especially cautious of her." He looks at my speculatively and nods.

"Mom what do you know about Stephen Morton?" I shudder. That vile man coming near Ana made my blood boil then and it still angers me to this day. I'm not sure that is something Carla will ever redeem herself to me for.

"Let's just say, that Ray took good care of Ana. And there was good reason why he was given full custody of her." I kiss his cheek this is not the time to have such a heavy conversation. "Our dance is coming up soon. Are you going to tell me what it is?" He smirks at me.

"Nope you'll have to hear it for yourself." Once Ana and Ray have completed their song and they are both in tears, Christian gives her a kiss and holds her for a second before beckoning me to the dance floor. Were he has arrange to play one of my all-time favorite sons. 'The Wind Beneath My Wings', sang by the band, it's beautiful and I start crying again. I just enjoy this moment with my son I see Ana smiling and wiping a tear. She is such a blessing to all of us. I smile at my son, and I can see for the first time a happy, content and loved man, where there was once just a shell.

**Ana POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

I sit at table next to Gwenny and Rhian, where I have a perfect view of the dance floor. I reflect on seeing Christian dance with his Mother is breathtaking. I know it's taken almost 25 years for him to allow her to be so close, but know that he has let everyone in, it seems that fear has fallen. Gwen offers to get me something to drink and I accept the offer, I am parched and my feet hurt. Rhian is in deep discussion with Jainie, a very good friend of Grace, and wife to a Carrick's firm partner.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and expect it to me Mia, or Ros but it is José. I automatically look for Kate or someone to bring into the conversation, for some inexplicable reason I am just not comfortable around him right now. I wouldn't say I've been avoiding him all evening; I just haven't gone out of my way to talk to him.

"Hi Ana; wow you look just like I pictured you would." He sounds wistful and sad. I take a scoot backward in my chair and look to see Sawyer watching and I give him a brief pleading look, which he understands to mean stay close by.

"Well I wanted to look beautiful for my husband, and Christian assures me that I succeeded." I smile it must look a little fake. I see Sawyer pay closer attention and I'm thankful for his oversight. I don't know what to expect from José he went from being a good friend, and then he tried to take advantage of me. I thought I had gotten passed all that but then there was that insane phone call from him a few weeks ago, and then he asked me out on a date on my wedding day. I'm starting to wonder if he is suffering through something because this is not normal behavior… I don't think. At any rate I'm confused over all of this.

His expression changes to almost rage, before he reigns it in, I'm about to excuse myself, when I feel that delicious feeling I get when Christian is near, the song is over and I know that in one second I will be safe in his arms. I turn just as he puts his arms around my waist and nuzzles my neck. He's making a statement now, and I'm not bothered by it, I hope José gets the point.

"José, thank you for coming to the wedding, we weren't sure if you were going to make it." Christian's voice is low and almost threatening. I pull Christian tighter into me.

"Well I wanted to see Ana in her wedding dress... I think I need a drink. Congratulations." He drifts off, this is so awkward.

"Christian, something isn't right with him; I don't know what it is but… I'm not comfortable around him right now." To my surprise Christian doesn't question it he just nods and leads me through the swarm of people to socialize, he keeps by my side and we are constantly touching. I love him so much.

My wedding has been magical so far! I have been dancing non-stop for a while and I finally get a break. It was a steady stream of well-wishers, John Flynn, Uncle Mike, Grandpa Trevelyan, Carrick, Ethan, José Sr. and Jim Kavanagh, Claude, even Taylor twirled me around. There was one very awkward dance with Barney, who was counting for some reason the entire time. I was rescued from that dance when my husband stepped in and I finally got to be in my husband's arms again, only to have José try to cut in, it was odd.

Surely one doesn't cut in as the bride is dancing with her groom right? Christian didn't say anything he just sort of stared him down until José got the hint and wandered off. My favorite dance aside from those I shared with my husband and dad was with Adam, it was a rock and roll song and boy he got me to bust moves out, that I didn't know I had. Christian danced with Abbie, it was adorable she was standing on this feet and she had the biggest smile. I sure hope someone got a photo of that.

As much as I loved dancing, _ha… did I actually say I loved dancing?_ I'm ready for the next part of the wedding… the cake. I warned Christian that if he smashed cake on me he would have a sex free honeymoon, he laughed, but I was pretty serious.

My hubby is deep discussion with Taylor talking in hushed voices a few feet from me, I don't think it's a security threat, I think its last minute updates on my mystery honeymoon. I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I suspect it's either Mia or Ros, I saw Kate and Elliot sneak off to the boathouse.

It's neither of those two though it's José. "Hey how about that dance now?" he asks me innocently enough but, I am still not sure that's a good idea.

"José, Christian and I have other people to talk to and more traditions to fulfill…" Christin puts his arm around my waist, and starts leading me away.

"Wait Ana… I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need me I'll be there for you, I mean… all you have to do is call and I'll be there." I look at Christian and see a fury in his beautiful gray eyes. I don't want this to become a scene, so I tip toe and kiss Christian as passionately as I dare in front of all these people, a way for me to show my husband that I am his.

"Uhm… okay José I appreciate that you're supportive of me, but I'm pretty sure that Christian and I will be a team, and if I ever need anything I can count on him." I smile. I don't want to hurt José but I certainly don't want to lead him into believing there is a possibility that if my marriage should fail I'll be running to him. Failure isn't an option. I turn to my perfect husband and ask him if it's time to cut the cake. We walk away from the tense situation quickly.

Christian and I seek out our wedding party who will be giving their speeches before we slice the cake. I am feeling very anxious to leave; I want to **_be_** with my husband. "Christian what time is it?" he looks at the beautiful watch he was gifted, and tells me that it's 9:30, my heart sinks. I'm not sure I can hold on for another hour. I bite my lip and he smirks at me.

"Soon baby… very soon." He whispers in my ear deliciously.

**Elliot POV**

**July 29****th****, 2011**

The Boathouse adventure was pretty intense; Kate seemed to want it each and every way possible. I'm glad I got back in time to do the toast, Christian just smirks at me. I grab a beer and the microphone. I'm not nervous, talking in front of people whether large groups or just one, doesn't make a difference to me.

"Good evening everyone! As most of you know, I am Elliot Grey, big brother and best friend of the Groom. I want to thank everyone who got this amazing event pulled together in six weeks. It's been an amazing night. To my new lil sister, Ana; on behalf of my entire family, we love you and thanks for being dumb enough to say yes to my brother." There's laughter and Christian rolls his eyes at me, as Ana kisses his cheek.

"In all seriousness though, I know that a lot of people know the public image of Christian Grey, but not the real man. Not as the brother, the son, the grandson, and now husband. So let me tell you a little about him… Chris is truly a man in love, I, or anyone in my family for that matter has seen Christian so happy; so real, so complete since he met Ana. I know they have a secret honeymoon to get to, so I won't take up to much more of your time. But Little Brother, I love you; you are and will always be my best friend. You deserve this happiness, and I am damn proud to be standing here today welcoming Ana to our family, and celebrating your love. Congratulations."

I pull my baby brother in for a hug and he smacks my shoulder for being a schmuck… the truth is I had some pretty raunchy jokes to tell, but my Dad nixed that quickly. I smile as Kate stands to take the mic from me, and I can't help it I give her whopping kiss.

"Hello everyone, I am Kate Kavanagh. I am the Maid of Honor, Best Friend, College Room Mate of the Bride, the Girl Friend of the Best Man, and the reason why we are all here tonight." I chuckle as does everyone else, who knows the background story,

"You see I had fought for an interview with the illusive Christian Grey for quite some time, before finally being granted an interview. Fortunately, for you Christian Grey I didn't get my flu shot that year and sure enough it hit me about eight hours before I needed to make the three hour drive to Seattle from our apartment in Vancouver. Thankfully my beautiful, kind and considerate roommate fawned over me all morning. She made me soup, went to the drug store to get me some meds, and took my interview with Christian Grey.

You can say it was fate, or failure to get a flu shot, for those nonbelievers, that brought Ana and Christian together. But I think I can speak for both of them form that moment their lives changed drastically. I have to admit I was overprotective and a little skeptical of _the_ Christian Grey's interest in my BFF, and let me tell you folks, he went all out stalking my girl there, but now seeing how much he loves Ana, and see how much she loves him in return is overwhelming. I know their marriage is built on mutual respect, love, passion and deep, deep understanding of each other. This ladies and gentleman is a real life fairytale. I love you so much Ana, and Christian… you're not _so_ bad." She gives me brother a quick wink and I laugh.

To my disappointment, Christian and Ana played nice when it came to the cake thing. I thought the whole point of the wedding cake was to smash your new spouses face in but apparently not. God to be honest this night was perfect. I am so happy for Christian, and god knows Ana is an amazing woman. I know there was a lot of messed up shit these last six weeks, and I am not naïve to believe we've seen the last of it. But I pray to God their honeymoon goes smooth and without incident, and that Christian can relax long enough to enjoy it without the worry of whatever the fuck is happening here.

Just as I'm about to get in line to toss birdseed at the couple I see Kate and Carla going nose to nose in an argument. I know I need to step in because if I don't and it escalates right before Christian and Ana make their escape it's going to put them both is shitty ass moods the first night of their marriage. "Carla what seems to be the problem?" I say as friendly as possible. She glares at me and reeks of alcohol.

"This bitch won't let me see my daughter." She spits at me, I don't appreciate anyone calling Kate a bitch. But this drunken belligerent shit is really what's pissing me off.

"Ana isn't changing out of her wedding gown, and Carla thinks that she needs to tell Ana to stop letting Christian control her. I simply told Mrs. Adams that is none of her fucking business and perhaps it's time for her to leave." Kate tells me calmly but I know she's seconds away from kicking Carla's ass. I nod at Reynolds who has been on the cusp ready to step in.

"Reynolds, Mrs. Adams needs to be taken back to her hotel." I whisper in his ear so only he can hear, "and quickly I don't want Ana to see this be as discrete as possible and get her the fuck out of her." He nods and takes Carla's arm. For a moment she looks like she's going to put up a fight but she just tells me that we are all a group fucking snobs and doesn't want to be there anyway.

Bob follows he's also drunk out of his skull but he's quiet about it. Ray shakes his head, from across the yard. But I give him the nod to tell him it's under control. Literally seconds after Reynolds gets Carla out of sight Ana and Christian emerge with Christian carrying Ana's suite case, she is carrying her bouquet. I give her a hug and kiss and hug Christian, "I'll miss you guys so much! Bring me back a present!" They laugh but I'm dead serious. Ana gets emotional when she tells her Dad goodbye and I can see tears in his eyes. Poor little Adam and Abbie are so tired I don't think they understand what's happening. My Mom and Mia are crying once again, and my Dad is hugging Ana. Ros and Gwen take their turns saying there farewells.

"Kate; are you ready?" Ana yells shaking her bouquet. All the single women squeal and get in position for the bouquet toss. Ana turns around, and the bouquet lands directly, without any fight or push in to Mia's hands. Fuck me! Ana laughs and Christian opens the car door for her but she doesn't get in before getting a very passionate kiss. Christian helps her with her train and once she's secured in the car, he tells us all thank you and that he will see us in three weeks. Taylor shakes his hand and gets in the driver's seat.

A sudden wave of apprehension hits me, a lot can fucking happen in three weeks…

**"****The End"**

* * *

><p>Please watch out for the sequel, '<strong>The Journey To Happiness'<strong> the first chapter will be posted very soon!

**Thank you all for who have read and supported me through this story, I'd like to give a special thanks to ****ponderosa06600 & ptminor, and all the other readers who have given my constant and supportive feedback. I'm looking forward to your views on the next story and I sincerely hope you enjoyed this FanFic! – Thanks again, Holly!**


End file.
